100 días
by princesa.jaidiangel
Summary: Jonathan "Sebastián" Morgerstern es un asesino serial, que mata a objetivos; fue adiestrado e involucrado en el grupo El Círculo por su padre Valentine. Su máscara es ser un hijo y estudiante modelo en The Dwight School. Su vida cambia con la llegada de su vecino nuevo, Alec Lightwood. (AU) Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare
1. Prologo

La Ciudad de Manhattan, una de las más pobladas del mundo. Conocida por el Edificio Empire State, el Edificio Chrysler, el Rockfeller Center, Broadway, Wall Street, Chinatown, Central Park, el Times Square, la Quinta Avenida, el Moma y el Madison Square Garden. Muchas personas viajan con tal de conocer el lugar.

La Escuela Dwight, es un Colegio Privado donde las familias más reconocidas de la Ciudad estudian. La hora del receso, era el preferido por los jóvenes. En uno de los salones de clase. Un joven de pelo negro y rizado, cejas delgadas y color miel, de estatura promedio. Se encuentra sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor, mientras es besado por un chico alto, musculo, con un marco poco delgado, cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes. Él tiene piel pálida, cara de pómulos altos, manos gráciles y largas pestañas rizadas, de color rubio más oscuro que su cabello.

El joven moreno empieza a meter sus manos debajo de su camisa del uniforme. Cuando el celular del rubio suena.

-No contestes…

-Puede ser algo importante

-¿Algo más importante que yo?

El joven rubio se separó de la mesa y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón -¿Qué ocurre?

-_Hubo un problema en una misión_

-Estoy en el Colegio

_-Si tú padre se entera, es capaz de matarme… por favor_

Él vio la hora en su reloj -¿Podrá realizarse en media hora?

_-Conociéndote lo harás en 10 minutos_

-Muy bien, ven por mí

_-Estoy afuera del patio trasero _

-Voy enseguida

-¿Puedo saber que es más importante que yo, Jonathan?

Jonathan sonrío y se acercó a él para depositarle un beso en sus labios –Te compensaré lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes? –bufó él –Eso es nuevo.

Jonathan salió corriendo del aula de clases. Rafael y él no tenían una relación formal, solamente amigos con beneficios. Tenían sexo y no le exigía mucho, eso le gustaba de él. Rafael estudia en el mismo grupo que su hermana menor, Clary. Por ella fue que le conoció. Pero él no era un estudiante ordinario, llegó al patio trasero. Se trepó del árbol y pudo saltar la barda sin mucho problema. Una camioneta negra le esperaba.

Abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro con lentes, que enseguida él entró arrancó el vehículo. Jonathan agarró una mochila negra que estaba en el asiento y se desabrochó la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Descubrieron a Helen y está secuestrada

Jonathan se puso una camisa negra, junto con una chamarra -¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

-Si yo intervenía me pondría en evidencia y estamos demasiado cerca, he logrado llegar a Jason Park

Jonathan río mientras sacó una pistola, colocándole un cartucho –No sé porque te gusta estar jugando al policía Lucian, somos asesinos no jugamos a encubiertos ni nada por el estilo

-¡Sebastián! Jason Park es uno de los narcotraficantes más poderosos de toda Asia, siempre está rodeado de seguridad mayor, por algo tú padre me dio está misión a mí y no a ti

-¿Llegamos?

-Sí, la tienen en el séptimo piso

-Si logro matar a Park, tienes que darme la mitad del dinero que mi padre te pagara

-Esto no es como…

-¡Si o no!

-Muy bien… muy bien

Jonathan sonrío y bajó de la camioneta, se puso sus lentes oscuros, una gorra y un cubre bocas negro. Lucian vio que subió por las escaleras de emergencia.

-¿Acaso está loco?

-Difícil matar a un hombre que siempre está rodeado de seguridad, basura –se decía Jonathan cuando pudo entrar por una ventana, era una habitación de lo que parecía mantenimiento. Abrió la puerta, no había nadie, la cámara de seguridad se encontraba en la esquina –Hora de la función –él disparó hacia la cámara y después corrió, hasta dirigirse a las escaleras, en el siguiente piso, habían tres hombres haciendo ronda con sus metralletas. Jonathan disparó a uno, provocando que él otro se dirija hacia él, pero para ese momento, él ya le estaba dando un golpe del pecho y una patada en el estómago, él otro lanzó un disparo hacia él. Pero uso el cuerpo del hombre que tenía en sus manos, después lo tiró hacia su compañero, disparándole en la frente –Tontos –guardo su pistola y agarró las dos metralletas.

Jonathan volvió a correr, más hombres aparecieron pero las metralletas le ayudaron a deshacerse de ellos. Entró al elevador. Piso 7, marcó en los botones. Cuando llegó al séptimo piso, no pudo contar cuantos había, siguió disparando, al mismo tiempo que propiciaba algunos golpes rápidos y patadas. Eso era un juego de niños para él. Escuchó un grito y supo que se trataba de su compañera.

-¡¿Para quién trabajas?!

-Mátame, pero no hablaré… no obtendrás nada de mí

Jonathan abrió la puerta de una patada, cinco hombres en la habitación. Dos fueron hacia él, uno de ellos tenía una navaja que lanzó hacia él, Jonathan logró esquivarla y esta se clavó en la puerta. Jonathan la agarró, mientras disparó a dos de ellos.

-¡Mátalo! –ordeno un hombre alto, calvo de alrededor 30 años.

Jonathan le clavó la navaja en el cuello al mismo tiempo que le quebró esté, después lanzó la navaja directo al corazón del que faltaba.

-¿A esto le llaman seguridad profesional? –bufó Jonathan

-¿Quién eres?

-Tú peor pesadilla –contestó Jonathan, el hombre agarró una pistola. Jonathan le dio una patada y se la quitó, después le disparó en la frente -¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te descubran?

-Quieres soltarme y después presumes

Jonathan sacó la navaja clavada en uno de los hombres y la usó para romper las sogas. Después le entregó la pistola que le quitó al hombre –Lucian está en el estacionamiento, deben venir más hombres –Jonathan miró la hora -Me perderé la clase de Cálculo diferencial

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy por Park

-Él ya no debe estar aquí –contestó ella levantándose.

-Te equivocas –contestó él, ambos salieron de la habitación y más hombres aparecieron –Ve de ese lado

-Te esperamos abajo

-Si no salgo en 10 minutos, váyanse sin mi

-¡Estás loco!

Jonathan se dirigió hacia los cinco hombres que estaban del pasillo, nuevamente dando golpes y usando la navaja que para su parecer, le fue regalada. Escuchó el ruido de un helicóptero. Fue de la ventana saliendo por la escalera de servicio y subió lo más rápido que pudo, ahí estaba Park con diez guardaespaldas caminando hacia el helicóptero. Jonathan sacó su pistola, vio a Park subir al helicóptero, disparó cinco veces hacia dónde sabía está el tanque de gasolina, los guardaespaldas se dieron cuenta y empezaron a disparar, Jonathan empezó a bajar las escaleras, cuando escuchó la explosión. Él entró a una de las ventanas.

-Es un maldito desgraciado –dijo Lucian golpeando el volante

-Realmente es el mejor –dijo Helen asombrada

-Lo es, su padre lo sabe

Escucharon un par de balazos más, hasta que lo vieron salir y tiró una metralleta más al piso, entró a la camioneta y se quitó el cubre boca.

-Debes cumplir con el acuerdo, hice en 30 minutos, lo que tú quisiste hacer en una semana de misión encubierta

-Destrozando un helicóptero y asesinando a…

-Me tienes celos –respondió el quitándose la gorra y los lentes oscuros, después la camisa negra.

-Sí, te odio Morgerstern

-Mañana en la noche me toca un político, supongo que no será tan emocionante como un narcotraficante

* * *

Cuando Jonathan volvió al aula de clases, el profesor de cálculo ya se había ido. Sus compañeros le observaron sin decir nada. Él se sentó en su butaca y sacó el libro de gramática.

-¿Te entretenías con Rafael?

-Hola Aline

Ella le entregó una carpeta –Copia los ejercicios que hicimos en clase, no vimos tema nuevo –ella suspiró -¡Tienes una maldita suerte!

-Eso me han dicho hoy –contestó él

-Morgerstern este fin de semana hay fiesta en mi casa, debes venir

-Claro no faltaré –dijo él y vio que un mensaje llegó a su celular

_"__Hoy iré a tu casa a hacer trabajo de equipo, recuerda que me vas a compensar"._

Aline había leído el mensaje -¿Por qué no tienen una relación formal?

-Amiga, tengo 17 años no me gustan las formalidades y a él tampoco, nos divertimos y listo

-Tal vez es porque no ha robado tu corazón

-¿Realmente crees en esas estupideces como el amor?

-¿Tú no?

-Es sólo una fantasía Aline, la realidad es que solamente los hombres o las personas que hacen al final de cuentas ir a la cama y acostarse, el proceso de enamoramiento es como pedir permiso o si tuvieras que pasar por varios obstáculos con tal de llegar a ese objetivo –Aline quedo atónita –Al final de cuentas es el mismo objetivo, ¿no crees? Sólo que yo me tomo el camino directo

* * *

-Clary…

Ella está tecleando en la computadora, están en el estudio de su casa. Ella es una chica pelirroja, tiene ojos color verde como su hermano pero es baja de estatura y de complexión delgada. Junto a ella está su mejor amigo, Simón Lewis.

-¿Qué ocurre?

De nuevo se escuchó un fuerte gemido, acompañado de un par de gritos.

-No te sientes incómoda que nosotros estamos haciendo tarea, mientras tú hermano… -su voz era nerviosa –tú hermano…

-¿Mi hermano qué? –preguntó ella dejando de teclear –Mi hermano y Rafael están cogiendo en su habitación, ¿Eso es lo que no puedes decir?

-Técnicamente, Rafael debería estar aquí con nosotros haciendo el trabajo

-Técnicamente, pero llegaste tarde a la reunión. Rafael dijo que platicaría con mi hermano mientras llegabas y las cosas terminaron así

-Sólo llegue 5 minutos tarde Clary, 5 minutos

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces?

-Terminemos la tarea y déjalos coger, de todas maneras Rafael sólo estaría hablando de lo perfecto que es mi hermano mientras trabajamos

-Si él está enamorado de tú hermano, ¿Por qué acepta una relación sin beneficios?

Clary suspiró –Mi hermano no cree en el amor, él tiene aventuras ¿lo sabes verdad? –Simón asistió –Creo que Rafael al aceptar ser amigo con derecho de mi hermano, es la forma más cercana a estar con él

-Pero tú hermano sigue teniendo aventuras

-Sí, pero son de una noche o algo así, digamos que Rafael es su única constante.

-Bueno, yo por eso… no tengo novia ni amiga con derecho

Clary río –Ahora que ya hablamos sobre la vida sentimental de mi hermano, ¿Te parece si seguimos con el trabajo?


	2. Corazón de piedra

**PRIMERA PARTE.**

**Fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi más bella casualidad.**

_** "Sólo el amor puede sanar los corazones heridos por el amor" - David Byrne.**_

* * *

Jonathan está acostumbrado a despertarse temprano todas las mañanas, a las cinco ya se encontraba corriendo en Central Park, su vida es rutinaria. Es buen estudiante, chicas y chicos del Colegio mueren por él, pero sus gustos son muy selectos. Cuando volvió a su casa después de su caminata tradicional, entró por la puerta principal. Su madre Jocelyn, está en la cocina. Ella les seguía consintiendo, a pesar de que para su padre ellos ya debían valerse por sí mismos.

Su mamá tiene el mismo color de cabello que su hermana Clary, también el mismo color de ojos que ambos. Ella es delgada y muy paciente, menos cuando los dos la sacaban de quicio. En fin, se dedica al arte gracias a contactos de su padre, vende en una de las galerías más importantes de Nueva York. Su padre es el hombre que está bajando las escaleras, ya está vestido de traje ejecutivo hablando por celular al mismo tiempo.

-Samuel, te dije claramente que los documentos tenían que estar listos ayer –su voz era tenue pero fuerte, él trabaja en una empresa de Bienes Raíces. Una de las mejores, su padre es reconocido en todo Nueva York y parte del norte del país, por ser un empresario comprometido y con una muy buena imagen pública, a veces le invitan a ser parte de seminarios y conferencias -¡No me importa que es lo que vas a hacer! –la voz de Valentine ahora era más gruesa y severa -¡A las 8 de la mañana tengo la cita con el cliente! Así que o vas a despertar al abogado o no sé qué tengas que hacer pero quiero esos documentos cuando llegue a mi oficina o estás despedido.

Él cerró su celular y lo colocó del desayunador. Jonathan ya estaba del refrigerador bebiendo un vaso de leche.

-Cariño, te he dicho que no debes hacer corajes a primera hora de la mañana

-Buenos días amor –le respondió él con una voz más cálida y la besó en los labios, después miró a su hijo -¿Qué esperas para ir al Colegio?

-No pienso ir a abrir o ponerme a barrer padre, son las seis de la mañana tengo el tiempo exacto para bañarme y llegar –contestó él.

Jocelyn sonrío –Solamente ve a bañarte Jonathan.

-¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi plancha para el cabello?

-Aunque te planches tu cabello tus chinos volverán a traicionarte

-¡Te escuché Jonathan!

-Ese era el objetivo

-Está en mi… -Jocelyn se quitó el mandil –Checa los panqueques Jonathan y deja de molestar a tu hermana

-Pero…

-Valentine

-Has escuchado a tu madre, haz los panqueques y dame un vaso de jugo

-¡Valentine!

-Amor son hermanos, pelean y se jalan los cabellos lo han hecho desde que son pequeños

Jocelyn no dijo nada y subió las escaleras. Jonathan le entregó el vaso de jugo a su papá, mientras estaba pendiente de los panqueques.

-¿Qué hizo Samuel está vez?

-Debía encargarse de un congresista de Washington, debo llevar la evidencia a las 8 de la mañana –contestó él bebiendo de su jugo

-¿Por qué no me das esos trabajos a mí?

-Ya lo hemos hablado Jonathan, eres menor de edad y estudias, no podemos hacer que tú madre sospeche algo –le contesta él y se detiene para beber de su jugo

-No es justo, a ellos les das los trabajos más divertidos incluso a Lucian, a mí solo me das objetivos que es disparar desde lejos o…

-¿O? Supe lo que ocurrió con Park, todavía tenemos que hablarlo jovencito

-¿Lo supiste?

-Tenía vigilado el perímetro, lo hiciste muy bien

-¿Qué hizo muy bien? –preguntó Jocelyn bajando las escaleras

-Jonathan es el nuevo mariscal del equipo de futbol americano

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella emocionada –Tenemos que festejarlo

-Por supuesto que vamos a festejarlo –respondió él –el próximo viernes iremos al juego de inauguración de los Gigantes

-Hombres –quejó Clary bajando con su mochila -¿No vas a bañarte?

-¿Acaso tú no acabas de salir del baño?

Ella frunció el labio y se sentó. Jonathan agarró una manzana y después subió las escaleras. Valentine sonrío, se acercó a su hija revolviéndole el cabello -¿Algo te preocupa?

-Papá mañana es viernes

-Lo es –respondió él sentándose

-Mañana hay una fiesta –contestó ella, haciendo la cara de ángel con un buen juego de miradas

Valentine cruzó los brazos –Lo hemos hablado Clarisa, aún tienes 15 años de edad. Nada de fiestas

-Papá, van a ir los más importantes del Colegio e incluso el organizador es Jordan Kyle, está en el equipo de fútbol con Jonathan

-¿Jonathan va a ir?

-No lo sé

-Si Jonathan va, tú vas

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Fin de la discusión –Jocelyn le entregó su taza de café a su esposo, y su plato de panqueques a su hija.

-Clary en estas épocas, debes cuidarte nosotros nos preocupamos por ti y nos sentiremos más tranquilos sabiendo que tú hermano estará contigo

-Voy a ir con Simón y Maia

-¿No va a ir Rafael? –preguntó su mamá

-Por supuesto, también vendrá con nosotros –contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, tengo otros planes está noche

-¡Vamos Jonathan! Mamá y papá no me dejarán ir a la fiesta de Kyle si tú no vas

Jonathan manejaba su convertible –Lo siento chaparra, pero ya tengo planes reservados para hoy y no puedo cancelarlos.

-¡Jonathan!

-Ni aunque me grites

-Rafael viene con nosotros también

-Me da gusto –dijo él estacionándose en la entrada del Colegio.

-Eso significa que tú compromiso no es con él

Jonathan oprimió el botón para que el techo del convertible se suba –No, mis planes de esta noche no tienen nada que ver con él, así que ese truco no va a funcionar.

Él bajo de su asiento. Ella hizo lo mismo algo furiosa –Tengo un plan

-Tus planes apestan

-Mamá y papá no deben enterarse que tú no vas, les vamos a decir que si estarás ahí y me pasas a buscar cuando termine tu compromiso

Jonathan empezó a reírse, lo que para Clary siempre catalogaba como risa tétrica de película de terror –¿Ahora quieres que sea tu chofer?

-¡Jonathan! Soy tú única hermana

-Desafortunadamente, debí ser hijo único

-¿Cuánto quieres que te pague?

Jonathan giró a ver a su hermana –Ahora si estamos hablando

-¿Mi mesada de este mes?

-Trato –contestó él y se marchó.

Simón caminó hacia donde estaba su amiga, quien saltaba de felicidad y al verlo lo abrazó -¡Lo hice!

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Iremos a la fiesta de Jordan Kyle está noche

-¿Qué?

-Ven, te explico en el camino al salón –ella le soltó del abrazo.

* * *

Jonathan entró a su salón de clases, la mayoría le saludó dándole los buenos días. Él se sentó en su silla y vio hacia la ventana.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de Kyle? –le preguntó Aline y después suspiró -¿Qué tanto piensas?

-Al parecer si iré –le contestó sin mirarla –llevaré a Clary, me ausentaré por un momento y después volveré

-Eso es emocionante, es la primera vez que vas a una fiesta desde que te conozco

-No me llama la atención, ir a un lugar dónde solamente se ponen a beber cerveza, bailan música patética y después andan buscando habitaciones o rincones para ponerse a follar

Aline se río –Vaya has descrito muy bien las fiestas

-Por supuesto que lo he hecho, ¿Algo me faltó? –él la miró –Ah sí, y hay los chicos inteligentes que empiezan a drogarse

-¿Dejarás a tú hermanita a ir a esa fiesta?

-Desea ir y me ganaré su mesada de un mes –respondió él.

-Jonathan a veces me sorprendes demasiado, eres demasiado… no sé si decir maduro o amargado

-¿Amargado? –bufó él

Aline sonrío –Lo sé, pero creo que realmente necesitas una buena novia o un buen novio, que te llegue a enamorar

-No hablemos sobre ese patético tema

-Es en serio –ella iba a seguir hablando, cuando la profesora entró.

* * *

Jonathan sacó su libro de su mochila. Él sabía que era demasiado maduro para su edad, su padre se había encargado de enseñarle y adiestrarlo, él heredaría el negocio familiar de su padre. Detrás de la empresa de Bienes Raíces, creo una sociedad dedicado a eliminar a personas dentro del país; en realidad trabajaban para distintos clientes desde la CIA, hasta políticos y grupos de otros países. La sociedad se llama El Círculo, son un grupo de allegados y él se encontraba entre el grupo de jóvenes, solamente eran 5 menores de edad. El mejor era él, pero como es menor de edad su padre no podía romper con el protocolo y reglas que él mismo había impuesto. A él le gustaba, a él le hacía sentir vivo y llenarse de adrenalina cada misión, pero sobre todo cuando terminaba ayudando a los "Superiores" por meterse en problemas. Le aburría la escuela, estudiar y sobre todo socializar con sus compañeros, sabía sonreírles y no ser grosero, la imagen es lo que cuenta siempre había sido el consejo de su padre. Fuera de ahí, le gustaba satisfacerse de la manera directa, tal como le decía a su amiga Aline. Si podía decir que ella era su mejor amiga desde que entraron al Colegio. Ella era lo opuesto a él y por eso congeniaban, le escuchaba y parecía preocuparse por él. Jamás quería relaciones formales, por su ritmo de vida. Demasiado estaba teniendo con Rafael, que bueno ya empezaba a reclamarle que era más importante que él. A Jonathan no le gustaba que le controlaran o quisieran controlar su tiempo. Él tenía que tener el tiempo disponible para el momento en que tenga que ir a alguna misión, sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Pensaba detenidamente tener que terminar su corta y excitante relación, no podía negar que el latino lo hacía bien en la cama y le gustaba cuando saltaba gemidos en español.

Para la hora del receso, todos sus compañeros ya habían salido. Aline se iba con sus compañeras de música, ellos no comían juntos. Ahí estaba aquél chico con el que llevaba saliendo tres meses, tal vez ya era mucho tiempo.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Rafael, creo que tenemos que hablar

-¿Tenemos que hablar?

Jonathan le sujetó del brazo y los dos subieron las escaleras hasta el salón que había sido cerrado por problemas con la corriente eléctrica.

-No puedes terminar algo que no tenemos Jonathan

-Ese es el problema Rafael, creo que piensas que tenemos algo que no hay –contestó él con voz firme, dándose cuenta que sonaba como su padre

-¿Acaso piensas que soy un crío?

-¿No lo eres? –Rafael cruzó los brazos enfadado -¿Estás enamorado de mí verdad?

-¡Jonathan!

Jonathan sacudió su cabeza y fue hacia una de las butacas sentándose –Te lo advertí Rafael, te lo dije claramente cuando aceptaste que simplemente nos acostemos sin ser nada, sin ataduras

-¿Acaso tienes un corazón de piedra? ¿No tienes sentimientos?

-A lo mejor no lo tengo Rafael, simplemente me gusta follar contigo pero no otra cosa, yo no quiero citas románticas ni tampoco andar agarrados de las manos

-¿No te estoy dando eso? –le preguntó él parándose frente a él

-Rafael voy a romperte el corazón, eres uno de los mejores amigos de Clary y… -Rafael le calló besándolo en los labios, y después fue besándolo detrás de la oreja –Rafael…

-No me importa si me rompes el corazón, sino tienes sentimientos… entonces no se lo entregarás a nadie

-También me acuesto con otros chicos

-Lo sé, pero soy el único con el que lo has hecho más veces

Jonathan río y le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón –No eres el único Rafael, tal vez del colegio sí

Rafael le miró sin decir nada volviendo a besarlo. Jonathan lo atrajo hacia él sentándolo en sus piernas.


	3. El primer error

-No viniste a la práctica ayer Morgenstern

-Profesor lo siento, mandé mensaje mis padres salieron y no podía dejar a mi pequeña hermana sola –dijo él sarcástico.

El entrenador le miró, al momento que sus compañeros guardaban silencio.

-Eres el mariscal ahora Morgenstern, no puedes andar faltando por eso para la próxima vez si tú hermana no puede quedarse sola entonces tráela

-Claro cuñado, trae a Clary a los entrenamientos

Jonathan bostezó -¿Usted va a ponerle un perro guardián para que los lobos no se metan con ella?

-Creo que contigo es suficiente, ninguno de ellos se atreverá a ponerle un dedo encima –respondió el entrenador –ahora empecemos la práctica

Jonathan río y sus compañeros no volvieron a decir nada. Su padre le dijo que tenía que practicar ese deporte porque su abuelo materno fue uno de los mejores de su generación hasta la Universidad, así que en los Fairchild, el futbol americano era tradicional. A su madre le gustaba asistir a sus partidos y también le emocionaba que tuviera el mismo gusto que su abuelo.

* * *

Cuando volvió a su casa después de la práctica, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche, a las 9 iniciaba la fiesta y 9:30 él asistiría a su misión. Estacionó el coche sin meterlo en el garaje. Al bajar se asombró al ver un camión de mudanza, al parecer la casa de al lado sería habitada después de 20 años. Varias personas iban a ver la casa, pero nadie la terminaba comprando. Entre los vecinos decían que la casa estaba maldita. Cuando él y Clary estaban pequeños les gustaba entrar y buscar algún fantasma, pero jamás hallaron alguno.

-¡Jace! –se escuchó la voz de una joven dentro de la otra casa.

Jonathan caminó tranquilamente hacia la sala, sacó su llave y abrió. En la sala vio las mochilas de Simón y Maia. Fue a la cocina dónde agarró una manzana. Escuchó los pasos rápidos de su hermana en las escaleras.

-¿Ya estás aquí?

-Tenemos vecinos nuevos

-¿Así? –preguntó ella asombrada yendo al refrigerador –No me había dado cuenta

-Hay un camión de mudanzas

-Vaya, tendremos nuevos vecinos que emoción –dijo ella de mala gana -¿Acaso quieres a algún chico guapo y sexy?

Jonathan le tiró en la cara el trapo de cocina de su mamá -¿Acaso van a disfrazar a Simón de reina de la noche?

-Maia se le va a declarar está noche –le dijo ella en un susurro

-¿Qué?

Clary asintió con una risa traviesa –Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿Lo sabías?

-Soy el único que tienes y no hay otra opción -él dio un mordisco a su manzana

-Ya están aquí chicos –Jocelyn entró con dos bolsas de materiales de su arte –Hay vecinos nuevos

-Eso le digo a Clarisa

-Prepararé un pay y mañana se los llevaremos -Jonathan y Clary se miraron -Vamos chicos, es una tradición siempre que llegan vecinos nuevos

-Jamás hemos tenido vecinos nuevos no sé en 15 años –contestó Jonathan

-Clary… ¿necesitas ayuda para tu primera fiesta?

-Mamá gracias, pero Maia y Simón están en mi habitación –ella sacó una caja de jugo del refrigerador y volvió a subir.

-Ya creció mamá

-Tú también –le respondió ella –aunque tú dejaste de necesitarme cuando cumpliste diez años

Jonathan dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le besó la frente –Tú me lo dijiste aprendí a ser independiente desde pequeño

-¿Cuidarás a tu hermana esta noche?

-Haré lo que pueda, si ella se escapa con algún chico alcoholizado no podré detenerla –Jocelyn le dio un golpe en el hombro –Madre, no puede lesionarme soy el mariscal me ha herido

-No sea payaso

-Voy a mi habitación, ocuparé el baño antes que tú hija y sus amigos se apoderen de él

Jonathan subió a su habitación, desde fuera se escuchaban las risas de Clary con sus amigos. Él entró a su habitación y encendió la luz. La ventana estaba abierta. Asomó viendo que del jardín se hallaba un joven de cabello rubio y una chica de cabello negro lacio, ella parecía tener la misma edad que su hermana. Ya no serían los únicos adolescentes de la calle. Los Sullivan, era una pareja de 60 años; los Richard tenían 3 hijos pequeños, el mayor de 9 años. En fin, eran los únicos jóvenes que vivían en esa calle. Jonathan agarró uno de sus libros de Stephen King y se adentró en su lectura.

* * *

Cuarto para las nueve ya estaba en su coche tocando el clackson. Clary salió corriendo de la casa junto con sus amigos. Los de mudanzas ya se habían ido y sólo la luz de afuera estaba encendida en la casa de los vecinos al parecer salieron.

-La fiesta es a las nueve

-Te dije que tengo un compromiso y no puedo llegar tarde

-Hola Jonathan –dijo Maia sentándose

-Hola –respondió él

-Clary me dijo que hay vecinos nuevos

-Sí –Jonathan bostezó y después empezó a manejar.

Los chicos iban platicando sobre sus compañeros, quienes irían a la fiesta. Jonathan se detuvo afuera de la casa de los Kyle, ya estaba lleno de estudiantes de los distintos grados, varios saludaban a Jonathan y le miraban asombrados.

-¿A qué hora vienes?

-Vengo cuando termine con mis planes –contestó él.

-Muy bien –dijo ella bajando del coche.

Clary lucía realmente contenta y emocionada por su primera fiesta. Jonathan observó como uno de los estudiantes la miraba de arriba abajo. Jonathan arrancó el coche de nuevo. Sólo iría a matar a Ben Barnes, un diputado que deseaba volver a ser reelegido y después vendría a cuidar a su hermana de la manada de lobos donde se metió, sus amigos de Fut bol Americano la respetaban, pero los otros estudiantes del colegio no sabía si harían lo mismo. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo. El lugar de los hechos, un restaurante gourmet. Dentro del vehículo se colocó su ropa de trabajo, con la cual ya se sentía cómodo. Según Helen, era su moda personal.

Se estacionó a cinco cuadras del lugar, todo lo había planeado bien. Recorrió el lugar, sabía dónde había hecho su reservación. Saldría por la puerta trasera para evitar los paparazzis, esa iba a hacer su oportunidad, era el momento perfecto. Vio la hora en su reloj. Cuando llegó subió del árbol que tanto práctico, sacó su arma silenciosa. Donde él estaba había poca luz y no era capturado por las cámaras de seguridad.

A las 9:30 en punto, Ben Barnes salía acompañado de su amante. Jonathan observó bien a su objetivo, tenía la seguridad que sabía, al igual que el punto débil, era el momento oportuno y disparó, la bala dio directamente en el cuello del señor de 50 años, sus guardaespaldas se pusieron en alerta. La amante gritó. El señor cayó hincado sosteniendo su cuello que sangraba con su mano y giró hacia la dirección donde había llegado la bala. Ese era el momento perfecto, la luz láser se reflejó en su frente y dio el tiró final. Ahora sólo era cuestión de segundos para salir de ahí. Guardó el arma en su mochila. Se bajó de un salto sin mirar hacia abajo, cuando sintió como su cuerpo chocó con otra persona. Escuchó un quejido de dolor. Se giró y le tapó la boca, era un chico a lo mejor de su edad, cabellos negros desaliñados y ojos color azul. Le miró asustado. Eso no estaba en sus planes, no debía haber nadie en ese lugar. Sus rasgos no eran muy finos. Él escuchó los pasos de los guardaespaldas.

Debía eliminar a ese testigo, no podía tener testigos. Aunque no había visto nada. ¿No es así?

El chico forcejeó con él para que le suelte, Jonathan lo sujetó y se lo llevó con él. El chico peleaba, dándole codazos en su estómago y en su pecho, también pisándole el pie. Cuando llegaron de la esquina lo soltó.

-¿Acaso está loco?

-Tú fuiste quien se metió en mi camino –le dijo enfadado

-Yo… ¿Yo? Si me disculpa yo solamente me alejé para tomar una llamada y de pronto alguien cayó sobre mi espalda

Jonathan vio a lo lejos –Mira, debo irme… así que te recomiendo que esperes aquí una media hora y después vuelvas al restaurante

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes lentes oscuros, gorra y un cubre bocas?

-Voy a una fiesta de disfraces

-¿De quién se supone que estás disfrazado? –preguntó cruzado de brazos –No me parece muy original

-Mira niño

-¿Niño? –Él frunció el labio, escuchó a personas correr -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Eres un periodista?

-Me descubriste

-¿A quién le tomaste foto?

-No tengo tiempo de platicar, solamente vuelve al restaurante

-¿Alec? ¿Alec dónde estás?

-Creo que me están llamando –giró él y cuando volvió a mirar hacia atrás, el hombre misterioso ya no estaba –Pero que…

-¿Alec qué haces aquí? –preguntó un joven alto rubio, de ojos dorados –Dijiste que sólo ibas a hacer una llamada

-Esto… no fue nada

-Nos vamos, creo que hay un alboroto en el patio trasero del restaurante, no han querido decir nada y nos están sacando a todos –le explicó él.

-Es extraño –Él miró hacia atrás de nuevo.

Jonathan llegó hacia dónde estaba su coche, se quitó su gorra y sus lentes, por primera vez sintió que la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza. Jamás había tenido un percance o error, jamás y esta vez tenía un testigo. No tuvo el tiempo de matarlo, porque alguien le buscaba.

-¡Maldición!

Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de su padre –Bueno

-La misión

-Fue un éxito –dijo él mordiéndose el labio

-Perfecto, ahora ve a la fiesta a cuidar a tu hermana y no vuelvan tarde

-Claro –él cerró su celular -¿Debo regresar para eliminarlo?

Jonathan se llevó sus manos a su cabeza –El chico no dirá nada, esto pasará desapercibido… ¡demonios!

Jonathan entró a su vehículo. Se cambió la ropa y sacó su celular a punto de marcarle a Lucian –Si le digo se burlara de mí, dirá que es mi primer error y… -él golpeó el volante –No dirá nada, para él soy un periodista, todo está bien.


	4. Los nuevos vecinos

Ellos llegaron al medio día a Nueva York, su padre fue transferido como Director Ejecutivo en Madison Incorporation. Por lo que se vieron obligados a mudarse. Isabelle estaba emocionada con la mudanza, Jace solamente pensaba en cómo iba a acoplarse a su nuevo ritmo de vida, Max seguía leyendo sus mangas y él, pues bueno le era indiferente como la mayoría del tiempo. No prestaba mucha atención, cuando les comunicaron a los cuatro "Nos mudamos a Manhattan", lo primero que pensó es "que fastidio" después "qué más da, aunque reclames no puedes hacer nada"

Aún iba a cumplir los 18 años y hasta los 21 años tendría la mayoría de edad, en octubre entraría a la Universidad. Aplicó para Harvard, Princeton, Yale y Columbia, su deseo es estudiar la profesión de arquitectura y también vivir lejos de casa, sin embargo mudarse con sus padres a Nueva York dejaba a Columbia en desventaja. Él es reservado, sencillo, consciente de si mismo, serio, inteligente, sobreprotector y responsable.

El presidente de la compañía de su padre les regaló de cortesía una cena en un restaurant Gourmet muy conocido en Manhattan, su amiga Lily –compañera de San Francisco –le llamó por teléfono, cuando salió a la entrada principal había mucho tráfico y también gente, que no escuchaba nada así que hasta que logró encontrar un lugar aislado junto a un árbol. Justo cuando había terminado de hablar, un hombre salió de la nada cayendo sobre su espalda. Lo más impactante fue que le llevó a rastras hasta la esquina, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en soltarse. Su madre les había inscrito a él y a Jace a tae kwon do desde que tenían 5 años, decía que debían aprender una buena disciplina, su hermana Isabelle escogió entrar también en lugar de ballet o danza moderna. Por eso es que más le sorprendió aquel hombre misterioso que lo peor del caso es que se atrevió a llamarle "niño" ¿Niño? Él no era un niño. Después desapareció de la nada, pensó que tal vez se escondió pero no perdería el tiempo en buscarle.

Cuando volvió al restaurante, escucharon que habían llamado a la policía. Un hombre había sido asesinado en el patio trasero. Su padre manejaba la camioneta familiar de regreso a su nueva casa, Alec iba perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Aquél hombre era realmente un reportero o era la persona que asesinó a aquél hombre? Debía tratarse de un error, si fuera un asesino lo habría matado también.

-¡Tierra hablando a Alec!

-¿Me decías? –le respondió a su hermana, sin dejar de observar por la ventana

-Siempre andas en otro mundo, pero hoy parece que estás en otra galaxia –dijo ella

-Solamente estoy cansado y quiero descansar

-Muy bien, mañana queremos ir a dar un paseo en la tarde por la ciudad –explicó Jace colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza acolchonado de su asiento –mamá ha dicho que podemos ir siempre y cuando terminemos de desempacar

-Pero y si terminamos cansados, creo que tenemos tiempo para ir de paseo con calma –dijo observando a sus dos hermanos.

-¡Alec! ¡Estamos en Nueva York la Ciudad que nunca duerme! –dijo sarcástico Jace -¡No hay tiempo de descansar!

No tardaron en llegar a la casa, Max fue el primero en subir a su habitación. Robert, su padre, cerró la puerta con llave. Alec solamente vio las cajas que debían empezar a desempacar mañana. Sus hermanos pensaban que terminarían mañana en desempacar, pero él sabía que no era así aunque en realidad Isabelle y Jace pueden ser muy eficientes cuando quieren una recompensa. Sus padres fueron hacia la cocina y él subió las escaleras.

-Mañana tenemos pensado madrugar –le informó Isabelle, mientras soltaba su trenza del cabello –para terminar temprano

-Muy bien –dijo él y entró a su habitación. Sólo tenía tres cajas en su habitación y una maleta todo lo que se había traído de San Francisco.

Abrió una de las cajas para sacar su colcha y sobrecama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el restaurante; pero dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó se quedó dormido. El cambio de horario le afectó, a las cinco de la mañana ya estaba despierto. Hay neblina en la ciudad, aunque se encuentran en marzo. Aún no tenía puesto cortinas. Se sentó de su cama y se asombró al ver que la habitación de enfrente estaba la luz prendida. Él se levantó caminando hacia la ventana. Un chico rubio entre platinado o blanco no podía distinguir vestía pants sin camisa. Pudo notar la espalda marcada, delgada pero se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Fue hacia un perchero y agarró una camisa.

-¿Quién se levanta a esta hora en sábado? –se preguntó él atónito, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el chico giró. Realmente era agraciado, rasgos y pómulos finos, un buen abdomen que provocó un ligero sonrojo en él. El chico giró hacia la ventana. ¿Le habrá visto? Alec se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia un costado de la ventana, cuando volvió a asomar la luz ya estaba apagada y el chico no estaba ahí.

Alec quedó pensativo, él es homosexual pero jamás había salido con alguien, por más que Lily le insistió en invitar a varios chicos, siempre decía que hay cosas más importantes que hacer o no tenía tiempo para salir con alguien. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió sin golpear. Ahí estaba Jace, con una camisa blanca y unos jeans puestos -¿Listo para empezar?

-Claro –dijo él un poco inconforme, pero entre los hermanos se apoyan así que tenía que ser paciente y prudente con ellos.

Salió de su recámara y bajó las escaleras, se impregnaba el olor a café. Isabelle ya tenía listo todo para ponerse en marcha y comenzar a desempacar.

* * *

Jonathan salió a correr, se le había hecho tarde. A las cinco en punto siempre ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, pero la duda sobre aquel testigo no le dejó conciliar bien el sueño. Cuando llegó a la fiesta no hubo mucha novedad, más que Simón rechazó a Maia porque es su amiga y no hay sentimientos de por medio, hubo un poco de drama; Clary tuvo que encerrarse en el baño con ella para consolarla. Los demás chicos no sabían que es lo que ocurría. Aline se tomó muchas fotos con él por ser su primera fiesta. Se sintió aliviado de que Rafael no haya asistido a la fiesta, porque terminó en la cama de su amigo Jordan con un chico de otro curso; no sabía su nombre y no le interesaba en realidad. Clary no le quejó porque pudo quedarse más tiempo, llegando hasta las dos de la mañana. Sus padres ya estaban dormidos, pero sabía que su padre le retaría por no obedecerle y llegar más tarde.

Todos los sábados, eran salir a correr a las cinco de la mañana, volvía a casa y después iba a clase de karate a las 8 de la mañana; dónde él es el instructor. Después practicaba natación a las 9 y volvía a su casa alrededor de las 10:30 a.m.

Ese día cuando volvió, vio que había bastante movimiento con sus vecinos nuevos. Al parecer se estaban instalando. Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, Clary estaba sentada del sofá bebiéndose una taza de café.

-¿Te caíste de la cama? –preguntó mientras cerró la puerta

-Baboso, mamá me despertó para ir a llevarles el pay a los vecinos –le dijo ella en medio de un bostezo.

-Voy a darme un baño –contestó él.

-No tardes, que el pay ya está listo –le dijo su mamá, ella viste sus guantes de cocina.

Jonathan no entendía porque su mamá quería ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos y llevarles un pay. Él entró a su habitación. La ventaja de salir a hacer ejercicio es que liberaba su estrés y también la adrenalina. Aunque ahora debía esperar a su siguiente misión. El lunes tal vez su padre le informe algún objetivo, vio que en la habitación de enfrente hay una persona de cabello negro sacando algo de unas cajas, no distinguía bien. Esa casa había estado deshabitada desde que tenía uso de razón que ahora saber que hay alguien justo enfrente no era algo muy bueno. Más por su ritmo de vida. Fue hacia el ropero, agarró su ropa y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Por qué mamá no va a llevar el pay sola? –quejó Clary aun bostezando

-¿Le preguntaste? –dijo él mientras se quitaba su camisa

Clary negó con la cabeza -¿Tú lo harías?

Jonathan empezó a reírse –Sólo vístete y vamos, entregaremos el pay y después volvemos.

-Muy bien –dijo desanimada

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Alec se abrió, Max entró. Su pequeño hermano de cabello negro, delgado con lentes demasiado grandes para su rostro.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con mi habitación?

-Claro –le respondió él

-¡Alec! –escuchó que Isabelle le llamaba. Alec bajó corriendo las escaleras, todos estaban con ropa cómoda. Él en especial unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris, con sus tenis.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ayúdame con esto –le señaló ella. Jace estaba en la cocina con su mamá. Su padre también debía estar en el segundo piso. Sólo faltaban algunos detalles. Isabelle estaba sacando los portarretratos y cuadros.

-Muy bien, yo lo acomodo y tú ve a ayudar a Max con su cuarto –le dijo él

Isabelle sonrío y subió las escaleras. Alec no tenía ningún problema con colgar cuadros o acomodar las fotografías que irían en el estante. El timbre sonó, para sorpresa suya y miró hacia la cocina. Maryse y Jace asomaron de la puerta. Era la primera vez que sonaba, en realidad no esperaban visitas.

-Puede ser alguien de la compañía de tu padre –dijo su mamá –abre

Alec suspiró resignado y abrió la puerta. Se asombró al ver al chico que vio esa mañana en la habitación de enfrente, iba acompañado de una señora que luce joven de cabello rojizo y ojos color verde, igual que los dos jóvenes, una más baja de estatura y adolescente. Su mirada se cruzó con el chico de cabello rubio platinado.

-Buenos días –dijo reaccionando.

-Hola, somos los Morgenstern vivimos justamente al lado –dijo la señora mayor –mi nombre es Jocelyn y ellos son mis hijos Jonathan y Clarisa, mi esposo está trabajando pero manda sus sinceros saludos.

-Muchas gracias –contestó él.

-¿Quién es? –Jace de un momento que no se dio cuenta ya estaba detrás de él.

-Son los Morgenstern nuestros vecinos –le dijo Alec

Jace miró a las tres personas que estaban frente a ellos –Muy buenos días –contestó.

-Les hemos traído un pay como un presente de bienvenida –dijo Jocelyn.

-Mamá han traído un pay –anunció Jace

Maryse caminó hacia la sala, se acababa de lavar las manos y también la cara –Buenos días, muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado.

-Tiene bastante tiempo que no tenemos vecinos nuevos, así que quería darles este presente. Soy Jocelyn Morgenstern por cierto

-Maryse Lightwood –le dijo ella en un tono frío y cortante. Alec sabía que su mamá no era muy cálida, en realidad ninguno de ellos en cambio esa señora frente a él lucía completamente opuesta a su mamá. Como si una fuera el agua y la otra el aceite. Jamás se mezclarían entre ellas –Aún estamos desempacando así que no les puedo invitar a pasar, pero creo que el próximo domingo podríamos invitarles a almorzar.

-Muchas gracias, por supuesto –respondió ella –no hay ningún problema, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden preguntarnos si no estoy yo, mis hijos podrán apoyarles

-Es muy amable de su parte, lo tomaremos en cuenta

Clary le dio un codazo a su hermano -¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –preguntó Jonathan aún en estado catatónico, frente a él estaba el chico de la noche anterior, su testigo, el hombre que le vio y que debería estar muerto para que su escena esté completamente limpia. ¿Acaso es alguna broma de la vida? ¿Alguna clase de castigo? Jamás se había encontrado en una situación como esta.

-Te conozco Jonathan y parece que has visto un fantasma

-Es una falta de respeto murmurar cuando dos adultos están hablando –le dijo él -¿Lo has olvidado?

-No crees que el chico rubio es lindo –le comentó ella acercándose más a él –parece ese tipo de chicos que sale en las revistas modelando Calvin Klein

-¿Ropa interior o vestido? –Clary le pisó del pie y él le dio un empujón del hombro. Clary notó que los dos chicos les miraban, ella se sonrojó y después cruzó sus brazos. Las dos señoras seguían hablando.

-Bueno hay dos chicos como vecinos, seré buena y te dejaré a uno

-¿Puedo elegir su majestad? –preguntó sarcástico

-Por supuesto, el rubio es mío así que sólo tienes opción para el chico de ojos azules, no es feo… pero me gustó más el rubio –afirmó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Debemos quedarnos aquí mientras ellas hablan? –le preguntó Jace a Alec, quien observaba como los dos hermanos bromeaban al parecer entre ellos.

-Jace es una falta de respeto que hablemos mientras ellas lo hacen

-Pero los vecinos lo hacen –contestó él –esto es aburrido

-Un poco –expresó Alec desviando la mirada –pero no podemos interrumpir a mamá

-Muchas gracias Jocelyn, comeremos el pay después del almuerzo

-No es nada, creo que ya no le presenté ellos son mis hijos Jonathan y Clarisa –ella miró hacia atrás

-Buenos días –contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Clary sonrío después de eso.

-Ellos son Jace y Alec, mis otros dos hijos deben estar arriba junto con mi esposo en otra ocasión se los presentaré –dijo Maryse, Alec conocía a su mamá ya lo estaba haciendo con la intención de que los vecinos se marchen –Por cierto, ellos quieren salir hoy en la tarde a conocer la ciudad me sentiré más tranquila si van con alguien que les guíe a que se aventuren los cuatro solos

Jace iba a decir algo, pero Alec le sujetó del antebrazo

-Claro, Jonathan y Clary pueden darles un tour por la ciudad sin ningún problema –dijo Jocelyn mirando hacia ellos de nuevo -¿Verdad?

-Sí, podemos ir en el coche de Jonathan –contestó Clary alegremente

-Muchas gracias –expresó Maryse –creo que entre ustedes se pueden poner de acuerdo a qué hora es más conveniente

-A las siete estaría bien –Jonathan sabía la emoción de su hermana le ha gustado el chico rubio y lamentablemente no es de las chicas que saben ocultar sus sentimientos, siempre ha considerado esa una debilidad pero al fin del cabo es su hermana menor.

-A las siete es perfecto –dijo Maryse –les dará el tiempo de terminar de desempacar.

-Gracias, entonces venimos por ellos a las siete –respondió Clary.

-Sí, no hay problema –dijo Jace

Jonathan se mordió levemente el labio. No le agradaba para nada esta situación. No le gustaba su nuevo vecino y sobre todo tener que convivir con él. ¿Reconocería su voz? ¿Se metería en problemas? Se dio cuenta que por primera vez en siete años estaba volviendo a experimentar un sentimiento que tiró a la basura. El miedo.


	5. Otra de sus víctimas

-Así que tenemos vecinos nuevos –dijo Valentine tomando su taza de café

-Son muy respetuosos y los chicos saldrán esta anoche con ellos –contestó Jocelyn mientras dibujaba en su estudio.

-Lightwood me dijiste –Valentine quedó pensativo –He escuchado ese apellido antes, no recuerdo donde

-Nos invitaron a almorzar el próximo domingo –expresó Jocelyn observando el prado que estaba en su lienzo.

-Muy bien, iré a mi oficina a ver unos pendientes del trabajo

-Es sábado amor, no puedes no sé ver televisión o salir con los chicos –dijo ella colocando su pincel sobre uno de los frascos de pintura

-Amor nuestros hijos ya no tienen 10 años, Clary está viendo televisión en su habitación hablando por teléfono con Maia o Simón; Jonathan está haciendo su tarea.

-Creo que debemos conseguirle un novio a Jonathan –expresó ella con una sonrisa pícara –no le he conocido una relación formal.

-Por qué solamente está confundido, él jamás ha tenido una novia y su vida es… -Valentine se levantó del sofá donde está sentado –piensa que es homosexual, pero simplemente es una etapa amor

-Yo no creo que sea una etapa, nos lo dijo claramente desde que tenía la edad de Clary que a él le gustan los hombres, debíamos aceptarlo o simplemente ignorarlo… un adolescente normal no hace eso –Jocelyn se hizo el cabello hacia atrás manchándose sin querer con pintura.

Valentine colocó la taza de la mesa –Simplemente espera y verás, estoy en lo correcto –él salió del estudio de su esposa.

A él no le agrada la idea que su único hijo sea homosexual, desde los diez años empezó a entrenarlo para ser lo que es ahora un asesino profesional. El mejor de todos. Pero él se creció rodeado de hombres, sabía que se debía a eso que Jonathan pensaba que era homosexual, fue por eso que empezó a reclutar mujeres en el equipo juvenil Helen y Cinthia; también consideraba que Aline podría llegar a ser una buena novia.

Valentine entró a su oficina. Jonathan estaba en el computador de su padre imprimiendo unos papeles.

-¿Lograste distraer a mamá?

-¿Qué buscaste de los Lightwood? –le preguntó yendo detrás de él.

-En todas las bases de datos, CIA, Interpol, FBI y Policía Estatal están limpios –contestó Jonathan observando los papeles –El señor Lightwood trabaja para Madison Incorporation como Director de Finanzas, ascendió como Director Ejecutivo en Nueva York

-Un financiero –Valentine quedó pensativo -¿Qué más?

-Maryse Lightwood es abogada del buffet Trueblood and Co, pero se encuentra de permiso indefinido. Adoptaron a Jonathan Christopher cuando era un bebé, la señora Lightwood tuvo un parto de alto riesgo con su hijo Alexander así que le recomendaron que no vuelva a embarazarse. Sin embargo volvió a embarazarse y tuvo a su hija Isabelle, y unos años después a Max –Jonathan leía el expediente médico –Sus tres hijos mayores están limpios, estudiantes comunes y ordinarios, ni siquiera tienen licencia de conducir como para tener infracciones. Son una buena familia norteamericana.

-Bueno eso parece, tan siquiera es algo que menos de que preocuparnos.

Jonathan estaba preocupado, pero tampoco podía decirle a su padre algo –¿Hay alguna nueva misión para mí?

-Te informaré el lunes –contestó serio su padre

-¿No puedes decirme ya?

-Algún día tomarás mi lugar y entonces entenderás, ahora ve a tu habitación o hacer algo que un adolescente ordinario haría

-No soy un adolescente ordinario –Jonathan se levantó de su asiento

-Entonces finge serlo, ve a leer un libro o a molestar a tu hermana –Valentine agarró los expedientes impresos por su hijo.

* * *

-¿En verdad vamos a salir con los vecinos? –quejó Isabelle con una toalla en su cabello

-Fue idea de mamá, reclámale a ella –contestó Jace sentado de la cama del cuarto de su hermana. Isabelle ya tenía listo todo, sus estuches de maquillaje en su tocador, sus muebles traídos desde su anterior habitación para Alec no había nada de diferencia con la anterior recámara a excepción de la pintura de las paredes y la nueva cama.

-Ni siquiera los conocemos, no sabemos si ese chico es un violador o un asesino –dijo ella frunciendo el labio –así ya no es divertido

Jace río –No crees que estás siendo muy drástica, si ese chico es lo que dices vendrá con su hermana y dudo que nos haga algo

-Además si intenta hacerme algo, no me dejaré intimidar y sé defenderme –ella se sentó de la otomana –entonces en media hora vienen por nosotros, Alec sigues en otra galaxia

Jace le tiró una almohada en la cabeza -¿Acaso te gustó nuestro nuevo vecino?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Él se sonrojo y los dos se rieron

-No creo que Clarisa te haya gustado, digamos que no es tu tipo –Alec se quitó la almohada y miró a sus dos hermanos –Debiste aceptar salir conmigo cuando te invité

-Jace salir contigo sería incesto para mí –dijo él con un tono más grueso de voz –además te equivocas no me gusta el vecino

-Muy bien chicos no es porque yo les quiera sacar de mi habitación pero… voy a mudarme, ustedes ya están listos pero yo no

Los dos se pusieron de pie y obedecieron. A Alec le molestaba que sea cierto, el chico le llamó la atención desde que lo vio esa mañana, pero ni siquiera sabía si era heterosexual, homosexual o en su caso bisexual.

-¿Ya están listos? –les preguntó Maryse

-Vamos a ver a Max –contestó Jace

-Max está dormido, creo que está cansado así que solamente saldrán ustedes tres –les dijo ella.

Su mamá se dirigió a su habitación. Jace observó a su hermano. Ambos bajaron las escaleras. Alec vio su celular. Lily le mandó un mensaje preguntándole que tal estaba.

* * *

-Tú deberías ir con los vecinos y así yo podría salir al boliche

-Podemos ir al boliche con ellos –le respondió Clary –estoy segura que se pondría emocionante

Clary se puso ropa cómoda, como toda una fan otaku. Su camisa larga de One piece, unos jeans de mezclilla y tenis. Jonathan a veces se preguntaba si alguno de ellos era adoptado; pero el parecido físico era demasiado obvio. Aunque Clary, siempre le reclamaba que él salió más atractivo y es idéntico a un ángel.

Los dos salieron de su casa, fueron hacia el convertible. Jonathan se sentía intranquilo. Tener que salir y tratar con los nuevos vecinos, sobre todo sabiendo que involuntariamente se encontraba en aprietos.

La puerta de la casa de al lado se abrió, una chica con minifalda color negra y una blusa del mismo color, con cierre por delante y un ligero escote. Jonathan reconocía que es linda, con ese cabello negro suelto, sus ojos oscuros. Lucía la versión joven de su mamá. El rubio lleva puesto ropa de marca y su pesadilla vestía cómodamente, como si la moda no fuera algo que le preocupara.

-Hola, buenas noches –ella fue la primera en saludar –creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerles –Clary notó el brillo en los ojos de la chica al mirar a su hermano, dentro de su mente pensó "Otra de sus víctimas" muchas chicas caían ante sus encantos para después decepcionarse cuando él decía las palabras de tortura "Soy homosexual". Clary conocía a una chica que tuvo ese efecto, su amiga Maia; siempre pensó que algún día Jonathan reaccionaría y cambiaría, hasta que empezó a "salir" con Rafael Santiago y todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron. –Soy Isabelle.

-Yo soy Jonathan y ella mi hermana Clarisa –Isabelle sonrío y después miró el convertible

–Vaya tienes un coche interesante

-¿Te gustan los coches?

-En realidad no, pero a Jace sí –Isabelle comenzó a apreciar el coche. Clary se cruzó de brazos. –Jace dice que el primer coche que tendrá es un Lamborgini, nuestro padre le dice que entonces debe empezar a trabajar porque no le caerá del cielo

Jonathan sonrío, la chica era sarcástica y también fría. Muy parecida hasta en la forma de hablar a su madre –Este es un Maserati Grand Cabrio modelo 2006, mi padre me lo regaló cuando cumplí 16 años

-Supongo que haces buenos méritos entonces –dijo ella.

-¿Vamos a salir todos o sólo será una cita entre ustedes dos? –interrumpió Jace

-Yo estoy socializando con –ella miró hacia el rubio platinado nuevamente –Jonathan, ustedes solamente están ahí de pie como estatuas

-Tal vez sea porque nosotros no queremos hablar sobre coches –contestó Clary

-Pero que malhumorados, ustedes dos deberían casarse –Jonathan volvió a sonreír, esa chica realmente le agradaba y no todas las mujeres causaban ese impacto en él.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos –dijo Jonathan para volver a cambiar el ambiente

-¿Puedo sentarme adelante? –la pregunta fue directa hacia él, quién miró a su hermana menor. Clary frunció el entrecejo. Jonathan sabía lo que significa. No te atrevas. Te mataré.

-Claro, no hay problema –Clary quedó boquiabierta. Jonathan le abrió la puerta e Isabelle se sentó.

-Genial, esto se pone emocionante –dijo Alec con tono seco y miró a su hermano.

-Supongo que ahora ella olvidó que es un violador –expresó Jace.

-Sabes que será una cita y nosotros terminaremos estorbando

-Lo sé, pero la tenemos a ella –Clary miró a ambos y se sonrojo –Entremos entonces.

Los tres fueron al asiento trasero. Isabelle seguía platicando con su hermano. Clary jamás lo había visto comportarse así con alguna chica, incluso con Aline y eso que es su mejor amiga.

-¿Tú hermano es un casanova? –le preguntó Jace

Clary reaccionó -¿Perdón?

-Ella es nuestra hermana menor, tenemos que saber que terreno está pisando. No conocemos a tu hermano –la voz de Jace, oh a ella le gustaba ese chico y se sonrojó ligeramente

-Bueno sí lo es, pero mi hermano… él…

-¿Tiene novia? –preguntó Alec preocupado. El ruido de los coches y también la música. Al parecer Jonathan e Isabelle no les escuchaban -¿Por qué está coqueteando con ella?

-No sé porque está coqueteando con ella –dijo ella apretando sus manos, odiaba a su hermano en esos momentos, le había colocado en una prisión –él es homosexual

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Jace miró a Alec, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos y después miró hacia su hermana.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Isabelle mirando hacia atrás -¿Ya se hicieron amigos?

-Claro, los mejores amigos –dijo Jace sarcástico y colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Clary –ya intercambiamos nuestros números de celular y a Clarisa le gusta la película de Karate kid igual que a mí, creo que estamos predestinados

Jonathan se río -¿Karate kid? Su película favorita es Mary Poppins

-¡Nadie te preguntó! –reclamó ella apenada.

Isabelle sonrío –Entonces debimos traer a Max, te llevarías mejor con él –sus ojos sacaron chispas, Alec pudo notarlo. Demasiada fricción entre dos chicas demasiado opuestas –En fin, ¿A dónde quieren ir chicos? Jonathan dice que podemos ir a la Isla de la Libertad a conocer la estatua y que hay un restaurante ahí, también está el Times Square, Central Park, La quinta Avenida, Broadway, el Rockefeller Center…

-No creo que podamos ir a todos esos lugares –le interrumpió Jace

-Además no es como si estuviéramos de vacaciones, tendremos el tiempo para ir a conocer todos esos lugares –expresó Alec , quien miraba hacia los edificios

-Entonces a dónde vamos…

-Depende de qué quieran hacer, si su intención es ir de compras La quinta Avenida es lo mejor, si desean algo más tranquilo el Central Park –explicó Clary –Si les gusta el teatro Broadway está bien, para recorrer está bien el Times Square o el Rockefeller Center

-No traje mucho dinero como para ir de compras, creo que el Times Square está bien

Ellos estuvieron paseando por un tiempo. Isabelle no se separaba de Jonathan en ningún momento. Jace platicaba con Clary para no hacerla a un lado. Alec pensaba que estorbaba en aquella salida. Hasta que Jonathan se entretuvo saludando a un chico alto, piel morena con el pelo largo y oscuro que cae sobre su frente y en la nuca en rizos, tiene pestañas largas y gruesas como una chica. Él es de anchos hombros y delgado pero musculoso, con pómulos altos y sorprendentes ojos verde-avellana.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –le preguntó Isabelle a su hermano

Alec le prestó atención –Creo que la que más se está divirtiendo eres tú

-Jonathan es encantador, me agrada –dijo ella mirándolo hablar con aquél chico –lástima que es homosexual.

Alec quedó atónito -¿Sabes qué es gay?

Isabelle río –Por supuesto, le pregunté si tiene novia y me dijo que es gay; no tiene novio así que creo que me agrada de cuñado

Alec se puso completamente sonrojado -¿Acaso estás loca?

-No me digas que no es atractivo, además te has puesto más rojo que una cereza –Isabelle llevó sus manos a sus costados –aquél amigo suyo también es lindo, tal vez le está cortejando.

-Si lo hiciera, no es algo que a nosotros nos importe –dijo Alec cortante

-Hola Kyle –saludó Clary llegando a dónde estaban los hermanos

Kyle miró de reojo y también la saludó de mano; volviendo a hablar con Jonathan.

-¿Ese chico es su novio? –preguntó Jace

Clary negó con la cabeza –Es Jordan Kyle, está en el equipo de fútbol con mi hermano. Es lo más parecido a un amigo para él, puedo decir.

-Tengo hambre –interrumpió Isabelle

-¿Qué quieren cenar? –preguntó Clary mirando a los tres –Hay pizza, comida a la parrilla, sushi, ensaladas, sándwiches, gourmet, comida italiana… puedo seguir con la lista

-Comida italiana –respondió Isabelle

-Le diré a Jonathan que nos alcance entonces –Clary iba a avanzar cuando Isabelle la detuvo del brazo.

-Alec se puede quedar a esperarlo, dile en que restaurante vamos a estar y después se une

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Alec enarcando una ceja. Jace hizo una risa burlona. Isabelle estaba trabajando de cupido.

-Pero…

-No hay ningún problema –Isabelle por primera vez en la noche le estaba sonriendo.

-Dile que estaremos en La Rivista Ristorante

Jace le alzó ambos pulgares a su hermano y se marchó con las dos chicas. Alec cruzó sus brazos enfadado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por ese tipo de vergüenza? ¿Acaso había hecho algún mal en su otra vida?


	6. En tú propio mundo

-¿Dónde está Clary? –Alec giró al escuchar a Jonathan, quién le miró a los ojos. No había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo tan de cerca. Realmente era atractivo, tal como le dijo su hermana.

-Ellos… ellos se adelantaron al restaurante –contestó Alec.

Jonathan suspiró y miró hacia ambos lados —¿Te dijeron que me esperes?

-Algo así, no tuve otra alternativa en realidad

Jonathan cruzó sus brazos –Sí Clary pudo mandarme mensaje y yo ya los veía ahí –Alec quiso morirse en ese momento, su respuesta tenía lógica más no supo que responderle —En fin, mi hermana no es muy inteligente y era obvio que no haya pensado en eso.

Alec quedó asombrado –Sí, supongo

Jonathan estiró sus brazos –Muy bien… ¿A dónde fueron?

-Algo de la Rivista –dijo Alec mirando hacia atrás por el camino que desaparecieron

-Clary ama ese restaurante de comida italiana, pero creo que hay otros mejores

-Tú y tu hermana son completamente opuestos –interrumpió Alec

-Tú y tus hermanos también –Alec desvió la mirada –A Isabelle le gusta ser el centro de atención, a Jace le molesta no serlo y por eso no ha soltado a Clary porque ella si se lo da; en cambio tú estás aislado de todos en tú propio mundo, estás poniendo una barrera para que nosotros no te conozcamos –Alec guardó silencio -¿Estuvo bien mi descripción?

-No del todo mal –bufó Alec –aunque tú solamente prestaste tu atención hacia Isabelle desde que la conociste, así que en realidad fuiste responsable de la actitud de Jace y…

Jonathan dio dos pasos hacia él -¿De tú actitud también?

Alec dio dos pasos hacia atrás –Solamente vamos con los demás, ¿quieres?

-¿No es esto su plan maestro?

-¿Perdón? 

El celular de Jonathan comenzó a sonar y se aleja para poder contestar. Alec hace una mueca de disgusto. ¿Acaso era demasiado obvio el plan de su hermana?

Jonathan vio que era una llamada de Pagborn. -Bueno

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tú llamándome?

_-Lucian viajó a Florida y sólo puedo llamarte a ti, estoy en el hotel Hilton hay un problema con una misión… ¿Puedes llegar?_

-Estoy del Times Square, voy a la Rivista con mi hermana y unos vecinos no puedo irme en mi coche –Jonathan miró hacia su vecino.

_-No puedo mandar por ti, estoy en aprietos_

-¿Qué problema es? ¿Te secuestraron a ti?

_-No, pero ya mataron a todo mi equipo y estoy escondido_

-¡Maldición! –dijo Jonathan en voz baja –Muy bien voy para ahí. 

Jonathan terminó la llamada y marcó a su hermana Clary, Alec le observaba sin decir nada.

-Clary necesito que vengas a buscar a Alexander

_-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?_

–Aline chocó y está histérica necesito ausentarme por unos momentos y vuelvo por ustedes

_-¿Ella está bien?_

-Sí, sólo un poco histérica… si algo sale mal, te mando mensaje y llamas a mamá para que venga por ustedes, vuelvo luego. –Jonathan observó a su vecino –Alexander está en el mismo lugar dónde lo dejaste.

_-Voy por él entonces_

Jonathan terminó la llamada. Alec llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos. Jonathan fue hacia él –Clary vendrá por ti, yo debo irme

-Sí, claro no te preocupes aquí espero por ella –respondió Alec, por un lado agradecía zafarse de aquél momento bochornoso y por otro se sentía inquieto.

-Entonces… nos vemos después –dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa y después salió corriendo.

* * *

Clary suspiró resignada y caminó a la mesa.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó Jace

-La mejor amiga de mi hermano chocó, así que fue a verla dijo que vendría por nosotros después –ella miró a ambos –pero debo ir a buscar a Alec

-¿Fue un gran choque? –cuestionó Isabelle preocupada -¿Por qué no vamos con él?

-Conociéndolo ya debe estar en el coche, él es ese tipo de personas que cuando estás en un aprieto siempre llega

-Vaya, realmente es un buen amigo entonces

-También un demente malévolo hermano –contestó ella

-Te acompaño a ir por Alec –Jace se puso de pie

Isabelle cruzó sus brazos –Con que no se atrevan a dejarme aquí abandonada y hacerme pagar la cuenta.

Jace sonrío por su comentario y se marchó con Clary.

* * *

Jonathan manejaba lo más rápido que podía, había tráfico pero con las rutas alternas estaría ahí en diez minutos. Se estacionó a una cuadra, sacó de la cajuela su mochila. Se puso su chamarra negra y empezó a caminar, marcando al celular de Pagborn.

-¿Cuál es tú ubicación?

-_Estoy en la azotea_

-¿Quién es tu caso?

_-Kaelie Whitewillow_

-¿La cantante? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Por qué alguien la quiere muerta?

_-¿Vas a venir por mí o no?_

-Voy por ti –contestó y cortó la llamada -¿Cómo debo llegar a la azotea del hotel? –En esos momentos se dio cuenta que Lucian tenía razón. La vez de Park, fue en su compañía, no hubieron terceros involucrados, más que su propia gente. Aquí era un hotel, habían personas civiles y no sólo eso, no podía destruir un hotel o como burlar su sistema de seguridad. Por algo su padre no le ponía ese tipo de misiones aún. Pero la vida de Pagborn dependía de él.

Fue de la puerta de servicio, había un guardia de seguridad fuera de ella, vio que uno de los empleados salió con dos contenedores de basura yendo hacia la esquina, era la oportunidad perfecta, el guardia de seguridad le ayudó a llevarlos. Jonathan logró entrar, había otro empleado limpiando una de las ventanas, al verlo iba a decir algo, pero Jonathan le tapó la boca y logró asfixiarlo, llevándolo dentro de un cuarto y le rompió el cuello, le quitó su uniforme poniéndoselo. Después salió, cerrando la puerta con llave, agarró el carrito de limpieza y avanzó hacia el elevador, los demás empleados parecían demasiado ocupados o perdidos, estaba con la cabeza baja y burlaba las cámaras de seguridad.

Logró entrar al elevador, mantenía su cabeza baja y acomodaba lo que había en el carrito, Lucian le había explicado que los hoteles tienen cámaras en sus elevadores, llegó al penúltimo piso, dónde fue hacia las escaleras de servicio, dejando el carrito afuera y empezó a subir, era más fácil para él haber subido por ahí, mientras disparaba a los empleados pero no podía hacer un espectáculo que llame la atención.

Llegó a la azotea, había lo que parecía 20 hombres armados y vio a hombres caídos. Jonathan se colocó sus lentes oscuros y su cubre bocas, la gorra ya la llevaba puesta. No vio a Pagborn, pero si a Kaelie Whitewillow salir del elevador.

-¿Todos están muertos?

-Sí –contestó él que sería su jefe de seguridad.

-Esos tontos, pensaron que podían matarme a mí… cómo si yo no supiera sus movimientos

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Estoy seguro que los Pitts los mandaron, vámonos de aquí y preparen la limosina.

Jonathan sacó la misma arma que usó para dispararle a Barnes a distancia la noche anterior. Él sin ser visto logró asomar un poco y preparó la puntería directa, disparó enseguida y la bala llegó al corazón de la cantante de rock.

-¡Kaelie!

Todos empezaron a buscar –Hora del espectáculo –Jonathan sacó su otra pistola y empezó a disparar hacia el grupo más cercano de personas, que se acercaban ahí, después corrió hacia unos contenedores mientras le atacaban, logró saltar disparando, cuando escuchó también balas de una metralleta. Pagborn había salido de su escondite. Las balas de Jonathan se agotaron y sacó su navaja, yendo hacia los atacantes que quedaban.

Los dos lograron matar a todos -¿Tu gente no pudo con estos tipos?

-Si hubieras estado aquí, sería diferente… los descubrieron en sus puntos estratégicos dentro del hotel.

-Basura, muy bien he liquidado a tú objetivo… tienes que pagarme la mitad de lo que te van a dar

-Mercenario

-Somos mercenarios, muy bien debo volver por mi hermana –Jonathan vio la hora –aún estoy a tiempo, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

-Soy un huésped así que quítate esa ropa de trabajador y ven conmigo

-Pagborn ya que yo te he ayudado tengo una situación –dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa del empleado del hotel

-¿Qué situación?

-Ayer tuve el caso de Barnes

-Claro, salió en las noticias; escuché que fue otro éxito tuyo -Jonathan se mordió el labio -¿Ocurrió algo Sebastián?

Todos en el círculo le llamaban así, era como un nombre encriptado –Tuve un testigo, bueno no sé si él vio que yo disparé estaba sobre un árbol cuando bajé estaba ahí… iba a matarlo pero alguien llegó, para él yo era un paparazzi y

-¿Un testigo? ¿Acaso no sabes la regla sobre los testigos? –preguntó histérico Pagborn –Si tienes testigos los eliminas y punto, no puedes dejar ningún cabo suelto… ninguno

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a ese chico en Nueva York?

-Más te vale encontrarlo, antes de que hable y cerrarle la boca –le advirtió Pagborn entrando a la escalera de servicio.

-¡Maldición! –quejó Jonathan, vio su reloj había pasado regular tiempo y lo mejor fue mandarle un mensaje a su hermana para que su mamá vaya por ellos. Necesitaba meditar que debía hacer al respecto con su nuevo vecino.

* * *

Más tarde cuando Jonathan volvió a su casa, su hermana hablaba por teléfono con la puerta abierta. Él entró a su habitación enfadado. ¿En qué momento mataría a su vecino? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de Aline.

-¿Qué pasó?

_-¿Cómo qué choqué hoy y no llevaré mi coche en toda la semana?_

-Me debes el favor, ¿recuerdas?

_-Sí, pero si no voy en coche… -sus dientes chistaron -¿Vas a venir por mí?_

-Vives del otro extremo de la ciudad Aline, me quedarías muy lejos así que no lo haré… solamente hazme el paro con Clary y también con mis vecinos nuevos

_-¿Tienes nuevos vecinos? ¿Qué tal algún chico lindo para ti o para mí?_

Jonathan abrió su cortina y vio que en la habitación de enfrente la luz estaba encendida. Alexander Lightwood se quitaba su camisa. Jonathan guardó silencio.

_-¿Jonathan? ¡Holaaa! ¿Sigues ahí?_

-A mi hermana le gusta Jace y creo que a él también, y Alec es homosexual

_-Eso significa que chico lindo para ti, quiero conocerlo_

-Ellos acudirán al Colegio, así que los conocerás… ¿entonces irás en autobús al colegio?

-_¿¡Estás loco!? Le diré a mi padre que me mande con el chofer, veré que pretexto le invento, lo que tengo que hacer por ti maniático… _

Jonathan vio a Alec ponerse otra camisa, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Isabelle hablando con su hermano miró hacia la ventana y él se hizo a un lado –Es extraño tener vecinos en la casa maldita

_-¿Les han hablado sobre eso?_

Jonathan se río –No, supongo que no es un buen incentivo para el primer día, nos vemos el lunes

_-Muy bien, por cierto Rafael me estuvo mandando mensajes que no te has comunicado con él._

-No quiero hablar sobre él, nos vemos el lunes –Jonathan colgó, cuando miró de nuevo hacia la habitación ya estaba en oscuras.

* * *

Alec había apagado la luz de su habitación y sólo tenía su lámpara de mesa de noche, tomó unas pastillas y observó el vaso con agua. Jonathan es un chico demasiado extraño y misterioso. Alec se acostó en su cama, él no es elocuente, tampoco atractivo o agraciado como sus hermanos, en San Francisco jamás se juntó con el grupo de amigos de Jace aunque le respetaban por ser su hermano. Pero sus pensamientos le llevaron de nuevo a su alto, musculoso y atractivo vecino; no era el chico con el que saldría en realidad era el tipo de chico que jamás le gustaría.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que el reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana. Bostezó y se tapó con la sábana. Todo era silencio fuera, no escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido. Él era siempre, quien se despertaba primero. Alec se estiró sentándose. Había olvidado poner las cortinas, se dijo así mismo que las pondría hoy. Es por eso que la luz del sol entraba completamente a su habitación. Alec se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana, frente a él vio como Jonathan estaba sin camisa, con las manos vendadas golpeando un saco de arena.

-¿Acaso es boxeador o algo parecido? –Su abdomen era demasiado marcado, inclusive podía decir que más que el de Jace –Es domingo, no es un adolescente normal que se levanta tarde –se calló al ver que dejó de golpear el saco y asomó hacia la ventana viéndolo. Alec quiso esconderse en esos momentos pero no había lugar dónde hacerlo.

Jonathan soltó el saco y abrió su ventana –Buenos días

Alec le había escuchado, pero fingió no hacerlo. Sus pies no podían moverse de su lugar. Vio que la puerta de la habitación de su vecino se abrió, un hombre mayor con bastante parecido físico a él, entró. Jonathan se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia la puerta.


	7. Helen Blackthorn

A Alec no le gustaba la gente, por eso le gustaba ser indiferente y no permitía a nadie acercarse, construía ese muro entre las personas y él. Sólo tuvo una mejor amiga en San Francisco y fue quién le llamó el viernes en la noche, Lily siempre lograba hacerlo reír y no lo trataba con guantes o pinzas.

Esa mañana era su primer día en Dwight School, su padre quedó en llevarles. Él abrió su cortina, asombrándose al ver a Jonathan con ropa de deportes entrando en el pequeño jardín de su casa.

-¿Acaso ese chico madruga todos los días? –se preguntó atónito, sacudió su cabeza y fue hacia su ropero, su madre les dijo que el director le informó a su padre que les darían una semana de tolerancia en llevar el uniforme debido a que se están mudando. No tardó en vestirse para después bajar a desayunar.

-¿Listo para el primer día en el nuevo colegio? –Jace desayunaba. Alec le observó sin responder –Deberías sonreír un poco más.

-¿Cómo me veo? –les interrumpió Isabelle, lleva puesto unos pantalones entallados, con una blusa blanca con un ligero escote en la espalda, su cabello sujetado en una trenza. Ambos la miraron y no respondieron -¡Vamos! ¡Díganme algo!

-Vas a la escuela Izzy, no a una fiesta –interrumpió Maryse

-Anoche me dijiste que no lleve minifalda –su hija frunció el entrecejo

-Pero esos pantalones, el director te mandará a casa, ve a cambiarte viste por favor los más decentes que tengas -Isabelle inconforme subió las escaleras después de escuchar a su mamá

* * *

Jonathan llegó puntual al Colegio acompañado de Clary. Simón y Rafael están sentados de una banca platicando. Ambos se ponen de pie al verlos llegar. Lo último que quería Jonathan era encontrarse con Rafael. Él no le había informado que iría a la fiesta de Kyle y estaba molesto por eso; en fin tarde o temprano el día lunes llegaría.

-Buenos días, hermanos Morgenstern –dijo Rafael

-Buenos días –contestó Clary observando a su hermano -¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana Rafael?

-Un poco ocupado –dijo él mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo

-¿Estás loco? –le reclamó Simón quitándoselo –Estamos en el Colegio

-Nosotros salimos de paseo con los nuevos vecinos –informó Clary

-Te veo en la salida Clary –Jonathan siguió de largo, Rafael fue detrás de él.

-¿Por qué no contestabas mis mensajes y tampoco mis llamadas?

Jonathan se detuvo y giró para ver a su "amigo con derecho" –Vamos Rafael, creo que lo hablamos claramente el otro día no hay nada entre nosotros y tú mismo aceptaste las condiciones, no tienes por qué andarme buscando

Rafael frunció el labio –Sí sé que no hay nada, pero tan siquiera podrías…

-¿Podría qué? –Jonathan se acercó a él acortando toda distancia –No confundas Rafael, tú y yo nos encontramos sólo en el receso y también esporádicamente cuando vas a mi casa, jamás nos reuniremos para ir a tomar un café o ir al cine

-Eres un…

-Debo ir a clase –Jonathan se marchó.

Simón y Clary observaron a su amigo acercándose a él. Simón colocó su mano en su hombro –Rafael, porque simplemente… no te das a respetar y terminas tu "relación" con Jonathan

-No puedes terminar algo que no hay –la voz de Rafael era fría y mostraba enojo

* * *

Valentine entró a su oficina, en el sillón sentado está Lucian y de pie junto a la ventana Emil Pagborn. Valentine se quitó su saco colgándolo del perchero.

-Este fin de semana todos los casos salieron bien, incluyendo el problema de Samuel.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Jonathan la verdad? –preguntó Lucian poniéndose de pie -¿No crees que sospechará que los profesionales le llamemos para pedir ayuda?

-Lo estamos entrenando para poder ser mejor de lo que ya es –contestó Valentine –además lo hizo bien con Park

-Destrozando un helicóptero, la ventaja es que tenemos comprada a la policía local y federal –dijo Lucian no muy contento –tal vez sería mejor decirle que está siendo ayudante de nosotros… tú hijo es algo engreído… demasiado engreído

Valentine se río y tomó asiento –Jonathan Christopher va a ser el mejor asesino, por eso Emil y yo le pusimos en la situación del hotel para que aprenda que no siempre se pueden hacer grandes desastres y no lo hizo tan mal

Emil sabía el secreto de Jonathan, pero no le correspondía decírselo a su padre. El chico le cae bien y fue su aprendiz –Valentine tiene razón Lucian, por lo mismo que Jonathan es engreído debemos tratarlo de esta manera y lo está haciendo bien

-Pero para él nosotros somos incompetentes y él es mejor

-¿Investigaron algo sobre los Lightwood? –preguntó Valentine –Insisto en que el apellido me suena

-¿No dices que Jonathan ya se encargó de investigar?

-Sí lo hizo, bueno entonces lo dejaré pasar… saldré de viaje a Washington y me comunico con ustedes en cuanto llegue.

-¿Alguna nueva misión?

-No me ha llegado algo, así que encárguense de seguir entrenando al grupo de jóvenes -indicó Valentine mientras encendía su computadora.

* * *

Jonathan está sentado, cuando una Aline no muy contenta entra al salón. Jonathan estaba pensativo, debía deshacerse de su vecino pero era muy sospechoso. Aline colocó su mochila en el asiento atrás de su amigo.

-¡Satisfecho!

-¿Cómo estás Aline?

-¿Dónde está tu vecino guapo? –preguntó ella yendo hacia él y lo abrazó -¿Me lo vas a presentar?

-No sé dónde esté además tampoco sé si le tocará en nuestro mismo salón, sólo que entrará a este Colegio junto con sus dos hermanos

Aline suspiró. Kyle está sentado junto los demás chicos del equipo de futbol. El profesor no tardó en entrar.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? –Ninguno contestó. El profesor Kadir siempre trataba de ganarse su confianza y tener un ambiente libre de tensiones, pero no era el grupo correcto. Alguien golpeó a la puerta.

El profesor Kadir después de colocar su maletín sobre su escritorio se dirigió a Jordan –Puede abrir la puerta.

Jordan se puso de pie y abrió, quedando asombrado frente a él se encontraba el director Hodge Starkweather

-Buenos días profesor Safar, disculpe que le moleste

-Señor director, no es ninguna molestia.

Jonathan cruzó sus brazos, cuando el director visitaba los salones no era nada divertido mayormente llevaba malas noticias. –Vengo a presentar a dos alumnos nuevos –Aline sonrío

-Deben ser tus vecinos.

El director entró al salón, detrás de él aparecieron dos personas. Jonathan estuvo a punto de quedar con la boca abierta pero era muy bueno guardando las apariencias. Junto a Alexander Lightwood se encuentra Helen Blackthorn ¿Acaso se trata de una broma pesada? Helen es de piel clara, muy bonita y menuda, su cabello blanco-dorado que cae en rizos, la marca de su familia son sus ojos azul-verdes.

-Ellos son Alexander Lightwood y Helen Blackthorn a partir del día de hoy se unen a este grupo, sé que nos encontramos a mitad del año escolar pero deseo que les den un recibimiento cordial y les hagan sentir bien.

-Por supuesto profesor, yo puedo hacerla sentir muy bien –dijo uno de los alumnos sentado hasta atrás.

-Yo soy Kadir Safar, su profesor de literatura –Alec miraba sus zapatos, se sentía avergonzado –hay dos butacas desocupadas pueden sentarse ahí.

-Gracias –dijo Helen y fue hacia su asiento.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome –murmuró Jonathan

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Aline acercándose a él -¿Son tus vecinos?

-Sólo Alexander es mi vecino –contestó él.

-Muy bien, me retiro que tengan un muy buen día chicos –el director se marchó.

-Profesor, ¿no van a presentarse nuestros nuevos compañeros?

-Señor Wayland, vamos a continuar con la clase –el profesor abrió su maletín.

-¿Qué tal si nos dicen de dónde vienen?

-¿O dónde viven? –preguntó otro

Helen mordió su labio y se giró -¿Quieres saber dónde vivo? –Alec la observó asombrado.

-¿Me lo dirás?

-Por supuesto –contestó ella, levantando su dedo medio y todos empezaron a reírse. Helen volvió a sentarse –Idiota

-El semestre se volverá divertido –le dijo Aline a Jonathan.

Cuando la clase terminó. Helen cerró su cuaderno y miró a Alec -¿Tú también eres nuevo?

-Sí, acabo de mudarme a Nueva York –contestó él, levantó la vista Jonathan está parado de la ventana hablando con aquella chica sonriente, Helen giró involuntariamente

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi vecino, pero bueno no importa… supongo que somos los chicos nuevos –Helen sonrío –Ya no me siento tan perdido, ¿Por qué provocaste a ese chico?

-Odio a los chicos como él, en realidad no me agradan los chicos… sólo hay uno que me cae bien

-¿Te refieres a qué no te gustan los chicos? –preguntó confundido Alec

-Yo soy Jordan Kyle, ignoren a Jimmy y a Michael –Alec alzó la mirada, era el mismo chico que habló con Jonathan el sábado –Yo te he visto antes, ¿no es así?

-Creo que eso ya no se usa para ligar –dijo Helen, Alec sacudió su cabeza para asimilar lo que ella había dicho. Jordan sonrío.

-Bienvenidos a Dwight, soy el presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes y también fullback del equipo de futbol

-Mucho gusto –dijo ella saludándole de mano -¿Qué otros clubes hay o deportes?

-Les daré folletos, para que elijan el que más les guste –la puerta del salón se abrió, la siguiente profesora entró al salón.

-¿No vas a ir a saludar a tu vecino? –le preguntó Aline a Jonathan mientras iban a sus lugares

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-Vamos Jonathan, literalmente ya saliste con él y además eres su vecino, algo así como él que más conoce aquí.

Su celular vibró y vio que era un mensaje de Helen –_"Patético, ¿vas a fingir que no me conoces?" _–Jonathan giró a verla y ella le saludó con una sonrisa. Jonathan suspira mientras escribe de respuesta _"__En realidad no te conozco, ni siquiera sé quién eres. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" _–La profesora comenzó a hablar –_"__Ya lo ves, no puedo vivir lejos de ti y decidí cambiarme a tu colegio" _–Jonathan sonrío.

-Morgenstern, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

Jonathan guardó su celular en su bolsillo –Si profesora Herondale, el problema que dejó sobre el cálculo de la velocidad del tren, me dio 66 kilómetros por hora, utilizando la primera derivada ds/dt pero el libro dice que la respuesta es 60, por lo que lo realicé de las tres maneras que nos ha enseñado y me volvió a dar la misma respuesta.

Todos sus compañeros le observaban, la profesora abrió el libro -¿Alguien más hizo el problema? –ninguno contestó.

La profesora se sentó. Helen negó con su cabeza –No puedo creerlo, ese maldito siempre se sale con la suya –murmura, Alec no la escucha bien.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer los problemas? ¿Acaso no tiene vida social?—escuchó que decían sus compañeros de atrás.

-Tiene razón Morgenstern, la respuesta del libro está mal –dijo la profesora.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, hasta que llegó la hora del receso. Michael Wayland Jr se acercó a Jonathan -¿Haces tarea los fines de semana?

Jonathan río –Vamos Wayland, los problemas estaban completamente fáciles

-Aline, debes hacer algo con él… no lo sé nos deja mal a todos siendo el único que hace las tareas

Aline sonrío –Lo sé, pero no quiere salir conmigo así que no puedo llevarlo a la perdición, nos vemos después chicos.

Helen se levantó de su asiento, Alexander se sentía un poco perdido pero se terminaría acostumbrando tarde o temprano. Jordan se acercó a ellos –Aquí están los folletos

-Gracias

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo –dijo Helen -¿Y ese chico Morgenstern es el cerebrito del salón?

-Jonathan –Kyle le miró hablando con Michael –bueno en realidad sí, tiene las mejores calificaciones y ya tiene asegurada su entrada a Harvard, también Yale lo quiere… digamos que las invitaciones a Universidades le llueven

-Vaya, guapo e inteligente

Jordan río –No creo que debas tomarte la molestia, pero bueno si quieres puedo presentártelo

-Debo irme voy a buscar a mis hermanos –interrumpió Alexander

-Te acompaño, supongo que tendré oportunidad para conocerlo después –vieron a Jonathan salir del salón junto con su compañero, ellos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Del pasillo estaba un chico con los brazos cruzados acolchonado de la pared. Alec se dio cuenta que lucía menor que ellos. Jonathan se despidió de su compañero y fue hacia dónde estaba.

-¿Él quién es? –preguntó Helen

-Rafael Santiago, es del séptimo grado… él es cómo decirlo un amigo muy íntimo de Jonathan

-¿Amigo íntimo? –preguntó Helen asombrada -¿Su novio?

-Digamos que son amigos con derecho, no son novios… a Jonathan no le gusta ese término –dijo Jordan adelantándose. Alec quedó asombrado y miró a ambos chicos marcharse en sentido contrario a ellos.

-Ya veo porque no debo tomarme la molestia –Helen tosió, Alec reaccionó -¿También crees que es guapo?

-¿Qué?

-No ocultas mucho tus emociones Alec, eso puede meterte en problemas… además por lo que veo Morgenstern sabe lo que tiene y se aprovecha de ello, vamos a buscar a tus hermanos.


	8. Máscaras

Simón se sentó junto con su bandeja de comida, Clary se sentía apenada por la situación. A Isabelle la sentaron junto a ella, obviamente mostró su alegría por estar junto a su vecina pero al parecer ella no, deseaba que lo hubiera negado.

-¿En qué club van a entrar? –preguntó Maia

-Atletismo –contestó Jace cuando colocó su vaso de yogurt en la mesa

-¿Ustedes en que están?

-Clary en arte, Simón en música y yo en Softbol

-Entonces entraré en natación –dijo cortante Isabelle

-Jamás has estado en natación –interrumpió Alec sentándose –Ella es Helen Blackthorn también es nueva en el colegio

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jace

-¿Te tocó en el mismo grupo que mi hermano? –interrumpió Clary

-Sí…

-¿Quién es tú hermano?—preguntó Helen, sabía la respuesta pero debía mostrarse como cualquier estudiante nueva

-Jonathan Morgenstern

-Ahh –Ella abrió la lata de su refresco –digamos que tú hermano es un pedante, se ha comportado como si Alexander fuera invisible ni siquiera el buenos días

-Ya lo ven, así debiste hacer Clarisa –quejó Isabelle

-¿Perdón?

-Izzy estaba en el grupo de las populares en San Francisco –dijo Alec –digamos que por el estatus quo tú no perteneces al mismo grupo

-El estatus quo es una total porquería –expresó Maia

-Supongo que tú hermano no te habla en la escuela, yo haría eso

Clary frunció el entrecejo –Te equivocas, si él no desayuna conmigo es porque está ocupado en estos momentos

-¿Ocupado? –preguntó Jace

-Bueno… -Clary volvió a comer.

Helen sonrió -¿Te refieres a Rafael?

-¿Rafael? –cuestionó intrigada Isabelle -¿Quién es Rafael?

-Un chico que fue a buscarlo al salón –dijo Helen

-Pero él me dijo que no tiene novio –Isabelle observó a Alec, quien comía en silencio

-No es su novio, son amigos con derecho

-¡Simón! –quejó Clary

-¿Qué? Son tus vecinos, tarde o temprano lo sabrán –contestó Simón –todo el Colegio lo sabe

-Vaya tú hermano, es demasiado interesante –dijo Isabelle –me agrada

Alec siguió sin decir algo. Helen se mantuvo platicando con Isabelle. Él solamente seguía pensando en lo extraño que era Jonathan, siempre actuando como si lo supiera todo y no temiera a nada, cómo si conociera todas las respuestas.

* * *

El resto del día, transcurrió bien. Helen decidió unirse también a natación. Ella le iba platicando varias cosas, que él solo asentía con la cabeza, cuando hizo su mochila hacia atrás y se detuvo, Alec miró hacia atrás. Jonathan sujetaba la mochila de su compañera. Helen sonrío.

-Lo lamento, pensé que no venía nadie atrás –ella lo había hecho a propósito y sabía que él también –Hola, soy Helen

-Lo sé, todo el salón lo escuchó –dijo él soltando su mochila –debe tener cuidado señorita Blackthorn

-Lo tendré de ahora en adelante

-¡Jonathan espérame que me llevarás a mi casa! –interrumpió Aline colgándose de su brazo –Son los chicos nuevos.

-Lo son

-No me he presentado soy Aline Penhallow, la mejor amiga de este cabeza dura

-Mucho gusto –dijo Helen –supongo que no tiene gracia repetir nuestros nombres

-Bienvenidos al Colegio Dwight, vi que Jordan ya se encargó de hablar con ustedes… es todo un adonis… pero nadie como mi amigo… ¿Sabes qué escuché en el receso?

-No –dijo serio Jonathan

-Escuché que piensan nominarte para el Rey de la Graduación –Aline sonrío –en fin, chicos si necesitan ayuda para ponerse al corriente

-Jordan Kyle nos ha ofrecido su ayuda se reunirá con nosotros en la tarde en un café, de todas maneras muchas gracias –Helen se llevó a Alec.

-Creo que le gustas

-No soy su tipo de gusto –contestó él

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Aline extrañada

-No es nada, sólo vamos te llevaré a tu casa

* * *

Alec llegó al Caffé Bene, en el 1611 Broadway de la Calle 49. Ni Helen o Jordan se encontraban ahí así que ocupó una mesa. Acomodó su mochila para sacar su notebook. Sintió que alguien le miraba y levantó la vista en la mesa de enfrente había un grupo de estudiantes universitarios, tres en total.

-Magnus puedes dejar de ver a ese chico –dijo una chica delgada, joven con ojos azul oscuro, cabello blanco y de piel oscura.

-¿No crees que es lindo?

-Bane estamos aquí para hacer el trabajo –dijo serio su compañero, de cabello también claro, vestido con un jersey y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Está sentado ahí solo, no creo que sea educado pasarlo desapercibido –respondió el joven de 20 años, piel morena, muy alto y delgado, pero no flaco, con los brazos ligeramente musculosos.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? –interrumpió Helen sentándose -¿Jordan no ha llegado?

Alec negó con la cabeza, Helen notó que estaba distraído y miró hacia la mesa de atrás donde estaban los tres universitarios –Vaya, cambias de gustos con facilidad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Helen sonrío –En fin, podemos empezar con las tareas que nos dejaron hoy

-Helen, yo en realidad no soy muy social o…

-Lo sé –dijo ella mientras sacaba su libreta –eres muy transparente Alec, te lo dije en el colegio y me agradas, también te dije que no todos los chicos me caen bien pero tú eres diferente

-¿A ti te gustan las mujeres?

-Exacto, de la misma manera que tú eres gay –dijo ella, una mesera se acercó a atenderles.

Jordan no tardó mucho en aparecer, después que ordenaron. Alec se puso de pie para ir al baño. Helen es completamente diferente a Lily, pero tan siquiera no se sentiría tan sólo en Nueva York. Él se encontró con el chico moreno que tiene su cabello en picos, éste se lavaba las manos. Es el chico que está en la mesa de enfrente.

-Buenas tardes

Alec se asombró, no sabía si debía responder –Hola

-Es la primera vez que vienes al café

-¿Acaso eres un cliente habitual? –preguntó él, mientras iba al mini giratorio que está hasta la esquina

-Algo así, digamos que todos los días estoy por aquí

-¿Y vas a decirme que no venga por aquí?

Magnus empezó a lavarse las manos –No al contrario, siéntete como en casa… espero que te guste el café, por cierto soy Magnus Bane

-No creo que un baño sea el mejor lugar para presentarse –Alec se subió el zipper de su pantalón y fue hacia el lavabo –Alexander Lightwood.

-Bueno, espero verte más seguido por aquí

Alec se ruborizó –Gracias… –Alec lavó sus manos y Magnus cerró su llave –Debo ir con mis amigos

-Claro, hasta luego

Alec salió del baño. Ragnor salió de uno de los cubículos –Magnus ya pusiste los ojos en ese chico

-Tengo una gran debilidad por los chicos de cabellos negros y ojos azules –Magnus sonrío –y Alexander es realmente lindo.

* * *

Alexander tomó asiento. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Era la primera vez que un chico se le presentaba en el baño de caballeros, en fin no podía negar que es atractivo y sus ojos son de un color muy peculiar. Magnus no tardó en salir del baño junto con su amigo.

-¿Todo bien? –interrumpió Jordan

-Sí –contestó Alec -¿Dónde nos quedamos?

-¿Ya decidiste a que club vas a entrar o deporte?

-En San Francisco estuve en Tae kwon do junto con mis hermanos,

-No tenemos Tae kwon do en el colegio –dijo Jordan pensativo -¿Por qué no te unes al equipo de fut bol?

-Jamás he estado en… y no creo que

-Vamos, sólo asiste a una práctica y si no te gusta, entonces… puedes elegir por otra opción

Helen miró a ambos, después su celular empezó a sonar; era una llamada de Luke, ella respondió –Hola

-_¿Te olvidaste que hoy tienes práctica?_

-Estoy poniéndome al corriente con mis tareas, con el cambio de colegio

_-He llamado a Jonathan también, tienes una hora para estar aquí _

La llamada se cortó –Bastardo –ella cruzó sus piernas. Los dos chicos le observaron.

-¿Algún ex –novio? –preguntó Jordan.

-No es… mi tío, debo cuidar a mi sobrina así que tengo una hora para llegar a su casa –ella empezó a guardar sus cosas.

-Pero aún estamos empezando –quejó Alec.

-Lo sé, pero después me prestas tus apuntes –ella suspiró –hay pagan mi café, los veo después.

Alec frunció el labio y notó que Jordan no le quitaba los ojos de encima –Es muy linda no crees

-Supongo que es el momento en el que tú también tienes algo que hacer porque tu motivo se ha ido –Jordan se río en voz alta –Ustedes los…

-¿Los?

-No, nada

-Ya estamos aquí, te dejaré que termines de copiar los apuntes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alexander siguió el consejo de Jordan y fue a la práctica del equipo de fútbol americano. Jace le había recomendado que mejor entre a atletismo, porque los dos siempre han andado juntos para todos lados desde que son pequeños; sin embargo, Alec quería hacer algo diferente a lo rutinario. Las prácticas del equipo son de martes a jueves a las seis de la tarde, cuando hay liga de temporada es que las prácticas son toda la semana. Él llegó quince minutos antes.

Jordan estaba rodeado de varios compañeros –Hola Lightwood llegaste.

-Sólo vine a clase de prueba –dijo él serio –el entrenador me dijo que no hay problema.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí –contestó Jordan bajando de las gradas.

El entrenador Jeremy Pontmercy no tardó en aparecer observó a los jóvenes -¿Dónde está Morgenstern?

-Presente entrenador –expresó Jonathan, Alec se asombró al verle llegar con su maleta deportiva.

-Morgenstern eres el mariscal debes estar aquí antes que tus compañeros.

-Él llegó desde hace una media hora –interrumpió Michael –fue a darse una ducha.

El entrenador nada más tosió –Muy bien, Alexander Lightwood es nuevo en el Colegio y tiene autorización para tomar clases de prueba y así elegir en qué quiere entrar.

-A mí no me dieron a elegir –dijo uno.

-No tuvo suerte entonces; empecemos con la práctica.

Jonathan frunció el labio, pareciera que su vecino le andaba siguiendo y no le agradaba, no quería fraternizar con él por su temor a ser descubierto agregado al hecho que sería sumamente incómodo una plática con él. Además Alec lucía realmente muy reservado apenas era su segundo día de clases pero, todo parecía indicar que será inseparable de Helen. Ella aún no le explicaba muy bien como era que ahora estudiaba en su mismo colegio y salón.

* * *

Cuando la práctica terminó, volvió a enjuagarse en las duchas. Al llegar al estacionamiento, varios del equipo andaban reunidos alrededor de la camioneta de Kyle. Jonathan se subió a su convertible tranquilamente y colocó su maleta deportiva en el asiento trasero; arrancó el coche y empezó a manejar, no vio irse a su vecino y no le ha reclamado por no saludarle o hablarle en el Colegio, parecía entender y mantenía su distancia. Al pasar por el paradero, vio que Alexander está de pie. Jonathan suspiró y se detuvo del paradero, notó el asombró en su vecino.

-Sube

-¿Perdón? –preguntó extrañado

-Voy a llevarte a casa

-No gracias, esperaré el autobús –dijo Alec.

-¿Tan orgulloso eres?

Alec cruzó sus brazos -¿Orgulloso? Tú y yo no nos conocemos no es así, no tienes que comportarte como si lo hiciéramos

-Muy bien, si eso quieres no voy a insistir –Jonathan miró su reloj.

Alec iba a responder, en el momento que una ambulancia junto con una patrulla pasaron. Él miró a lo lejos.

-El autobús ya debería estar aquí –dijo Jonathan apagando el coche y descendió de este.

Otra patrulla pasaba y esta vez Jonathan la detuvo –Disculpe oficial, que es lo que ocurre.

-Hubo una carambola ahí atrás el autobús y seis coches, el tráfico está detenido así que no vayan hacia ahí.

Alec quedó atónito por lo que escuchó. Jonathan le agradeció al policía y volvió a ir hacia la puerta del coche –¿Quieres que te traiga una casa de campaña para que esperes el camión?

-¿Lo estás disfrutando verdad?

-¿Vas a subir o no?

Alec con cara de molesto subió al asiento del copiloto. Jonathan tenía una sonrisa, que él no sabía identificar si era de triunfo o sarcástica. Alec miraba hacia el otro lado, yendo en silencio.

-¿Qué te parece el Colegio?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Alec.

Jonathan alzó los hombros –Estoy siendo amable

-Pues no lo seas, no me gustan las hipocresías –contestó Alec –así que no tienes que ser amable o hablarme, además yo no deseo hacerlo.

-Es sólo una pregunta –bufó Jonathan –no lo sé, como hablar del clima o algo parecido.

-Tampoco quiero hablar del clima

-Tienes un muy mal genio Lightwood –dijo Jonathan

Alec le observó –A mí me gusta mi mal genio y no te preocupes no publicaré en el Colegio que me llevaste a mi casa.

-Prácticamente estoy yendo a mi casa y tú vives justamente al lado, así que no hay nada que explicar –dijo Jonathan, Alec le vio doblar en otra calle.

-¿A dónde me estás llevando? –reclamó Alec.

Jonathan río –Voy a matarte, te descuartizaré y enviaré a tu familia en cajas de regalo –Alec le miró perplejo –Voy a rellenar la gasolina.

-No es gracioso.

Jonathan volvió a reír -¿Acaso tengo cara de asesino?

-Puedes usar máscaras al igual que la mayoría de los que lo son; a veces la persona que menos te imaginas puede serlo –dijo Alec –no sé nada de ti, así que puedes engañarme con facilidad.

Jonathan detuvo el coche, era la primera persona que le hablaba sobre las máscaras y también engañar a las personas -¿Tú usas máscaras Lightwood?

-No soy muy bueno en eso, no puedo fingir y eso es una desventaja, pero conozco a personas que sí y a veces las tienen tan bien puestas que es complicado reconocerlos –respondió Alec.

-Eres más interesante de lo que aparentas –dijo Jonathan y bajó de su coche. Alec no sabía cómo tomar ese comentario. Vio a Jonathan llenar el tanque.

-¿Alexander?

Él giró y se asombró al ver a Magnus Bane, el joven del café. Magnus vestía un pantalón rojo y una camisa plateada con negro. Al parecer le gusta mucho la moda.

-Hola

-Hoy no te vi en la cafetería pero parece ser que el destino se empeña en que nos encontremos –dijo Magnus en un tono dulce, junto a él estaba la misma chica del café

Alec no supo que responder en ese momento, sólo se ruborizó. Catarina le dio un codazo a Magnus. Alec escuchó la puerta del coche abrirse y Jonathan se sentó.

-¿Amigo tuyo? –preguntó Jonathan.

-Yo… esto –dijo Alec

-Es una lástima, creo que debí preguntarte si eres soltero –Magnus dijo melancólico.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec abriendo sus ojos como platos, después observó a Jonathan –No, él no es mi novio –dijo muy torpemente moviendo sus manos –es mi vecino.

-¿De verdad? –los ojos de Magnus brillaron –Supongo que entonces puedo invitarte libremente a tomar un café

-No sé si…

Magnus sacó su pluma del bolsillo y agarró una mano de Alec escribiéndole en su palma su número de celular, Alec estaba consternado sólo veía lo que hacía –Si quieres ir por un café o a otro lado

-Gracias

Magnus le guiñó el ojo -¿Me llamarás?

Alec volvió a ponerse rojo. Jonathan se dio cuenta al igual que aquél chico realmente estaba interesado en él, luce coqueto, más él no podía imaginar dónde conoció a un hombre como ese.

-Déjalo pensar, si no se decide lo más probable es que te seques esperando –dijo Jonathan encendiendo el motor.

-Creo que él es un chico que tomará la mejor decisión –contestó Magnus con una sonrisa cálida –Me dio gusto verte de nuevo Alexander, espero tu llamada.

-Hasta luego –dijo Catarina y los dos se marcharon hacia la tienda de conveniencia.

-Vaya nuevo en la ciudad y ya tienes admirador –Jonathan empezó a manejar.

-Quieres callarte –dijo Alec mientras veía el número en su mano, Magnus le hizo sentirse nervioso

-¿Le llamarás?

-No lo sé, y lo que decida no tengo porque decirte…

-No, no tienes pero recuerda que no sabes nada de ese chico

-¿Vas a preocuparte por mí? –preguntó sarcástico Alec –No sé nada de él, pero tan siquiera me saluda en la calle.

Jonathan volvió a reírse y no dijo nada en respuesta. El resto del camino a casa los dos permanecieron en silencio. Alec seguía observando el número en la palma de su mano.


	9. 100 días

-¿Estás diciendo que te han invitado a salir? –preguntó asombrada Isabelle

Alec está sentado en la cama de su hermana, le platicó lo ocurrido en la gasolinera. Ella quedó pensativa –No puede ser posible, yo no he recibido ninguna invitación y tú si

-¿Crees que debo aceptar ir?

-Por supuesto que si Alec, jamás has salido con alguien –ella se puso de pie –Es tú oportunidad, tal vez contigo aplique el ciudad nueva, vida nueva… sal con él, conócelo… no necesariamente terminará siendo tú novio, tal vez puedas ganar un amigo

-¿De verdad piensas eso? –preguntó extrañado, conocía muy bien a su hermana

-Por supuesto que no, pero eso pensarías tú Alec –Isabelle sonrío –dices que te agrada

-Estás de acuerdo que no sé nada de él, lo conocí en el baño y de la nada me está invitando a un café.

-Mira, yo si iría pero al fin de cuentas tú decidirás –ella salió del cuarto. Alec se recostó pensativo. No entendía a Jonathan, las palabras de Helen fueron que él sabe lo que tiene y se aprovecha de eso. Andar con un chico menor como amigos con derecho no hablaba muy bien de él. Tal vez no le gustan tanto las formalidades, al igual que sus madres y sus hermanas. Ellos son completamente opuestos, de los que no se mezclarían entre ellos. Por otro lado Magnus Bane, era directo y sorpresivamente está interesado en él.

* * *

Helen sale de las duchas del Centro de Entrenamiento, este se encuentra en las afueras de Manhattan. En un edificio adaptado para ese fin. Jonathan se amarraba las agujetas de su par de tenis.

-Así que… mi primera semana de clases en tu salón –Helen se sentó a su lado.

-Quién lo diría la semana pasada fui a salvar tu trasero –bufó Jonathan

-Siempre tan encantador, eres toda una controversia hasta en el Colegio –ella estiró sus brazos –no me habías hablado de Rafael

-Tú y yo no hablamos…

-Yo te hablé de mi última novia –reclamó ella

-de mi vida personal –terminó él -¿me vas a decir que haces en mi colegio?

-Tú padre me inscribió ahí, yo me enteré el domingo y me sorprendí. Tú padre es socio del mío así que… no puedo decir que no cuando mi familia está en Los Ángeles.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Jonathan confundido –lo más importante es cubrir las apariencias, no andarnos reuniendo fuera del trabajo así no nos veríamos involucrados.

-Por mí puedes estar tranquilo, no soy tan perfecta como tú –bromeo ella imitando sus gestos de enfado –pero, no te he hablado… Alexander Lightwood se me hace un chico interesante.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante? –preguntó él poniéndose de pie.

-Me dijo que decidió quedarse en el equipo de fútbol –ella siguió a Jonathan.

-Es un buen corredor, no voy a negarlo… pero es demasiado…

-¿Demasiado?

-No lo sé extraño e interesante, pero tiene algo

Helen se asombró -¿Lo consideras interesante? Vaya eso es una sorpresa, creo que tú le gustas

Jonathan dejó de caminar -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Vamos Jonathan, él te queda viendo cuando piensa que yo no lo estoy viendo pero nuestros reflejos son buenos para esas situaciones… ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Jonathan empezó a reírse –Para él soy un hipócrita, creo que te estás equivocando

-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, sé que eres todo un casanova y él mejor de los practicantes jóvenes, a ti te mandan a misiones solo cuando yo siempre tengo que ir con Lucian –Helen lucía divertida –no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta que le gustas a Alec, en su primera semana de clases… aunque bueno también está el chico de la cafetería.

-¿El chico de la cafetería?

-Sí uno que conocimos cuando nos reunimos con Kyle por los apuntes; creo que al chico también le gustó tu vecino… así que no tienes de que preocuparte si a ti no te gusta él –ella se marchó.

* * *

Alec llegó a la misma cafetería donde conoció a Magnus, decidió asistir no tenía nada que perder además no parecía una mala persona. El joven se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas. Le saludó con una mano. Alec miró su reloj, no le gustaba ser impuntual pero casualmente es temprano aún.

-Buenas tardes

-Pensé que no vendrías –dijo él con una sonrisa suave -¿Cómo estás?

Alec se sentó y bajó la mirada, sus manos temblaban un poco –Nervioso supongo…

-Yo también lo estoy, en realidad tardé en escoger que ropa ponerme también me puse a pensar si elegí un buen lugar –Alec sonrío –en fin, ya estamos aquí

-Sí aquí estamos

-Sabemos nuestros nombres eso es un buen comienzo –dijo Magnus –supongo que empezaré a hablar de mí, estudio diseño gráfico tengo 20 años estoy soltero, me encanta la moda y tengo un gato que se llama Presidente Miau

Alec se humedeció los labios –Vaya, un nombre peculiar

-Lo sé y… ¿ahora tú?

-Yo bueno tengo 17 años y apenas hace una semana llegué de San Francisco

-¿De verdad? –Magnus realmente estaba asombrado. Alec asintió con la cabeza –Ya decía yo que un chico lindo como tú, no podía pasar desapercibido en esta ciudad.

-Creo que estás exagerando –dijo Alec sonrojándose

-¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso Magnus –Lo creas o no realmente eres un chico muy lindo.

-No conoces a mi hermano, tal vez cuando lo veas cambies de parecer

Magnus río –Lo dudo mucho.

Alec comprendió que Magnus era una buena persona, los dos estuvieron platicando por un lapso de dos horas. Conociéndose, él tiene una mezcla de misterio y encanto. Le hacía sentir cómodo. Magnus le alcanzó a su casa en su automóvil.

-¿Podemos volver a vernos?

-¿Quieres volver a verme? –preguntó asombrado Alec.

-Digo… si tú quieres –Magnus se quitó el cinturón de seguridad aproximándose a él –quieres… que nos veamos de nuevo.

Alec le miraba perplejo, los labios de Magnus se aproximaban más a él. Cuando unas luces altas empezaron a parpadear y un clackson sonaba con insistencia. Alec llevó su brazo a sus ojos por que las luces le lastimaban.

-Pero que… -quejó Magnus y bajó del coche, Alec hizo lo mismo y se asombró.

-Jonathan…

-¿Puedo saber cuál es tú problema? –reclamó Magnus

-Estás en la acera de mi casa, no puedo estacionar mi coche –respondió frío.

Magnus le miró enfadado -¿Eso te perjudica en algo?

-Por supuesto que sí, no puedo estacionarme –insistió él –si deseas puedes estacionarte más adelante dónde es su casa de él.

-Eres un chico malcriado –le retó Magnus

-Es suficiente, Magnus ignóralo –dijo Alec acercándose a él -Te mando mensaje para volver a vernos, me la pase muy bien.

-Claro, yo también –dijo inconforme Magnus y volvió a su auto. Alec frunció el labio y después miró a su vecino.

-¿Acaso está es la educación de los neoyorquinos? ¿No podías pedirlo amablemente? –quejó Alec al momento que el coche de Magnus se marchó.

-¿Por qué no se aparcaron en la entrada de tú casa? –preguntó serio viendo al automóvil avanzar

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia –dijo Alec sarcástico.

-Tus padres no saben que eres gay –contestó él.

Alec enarcó una ceja –Eso no te importa entiendes…

-Vaya si es así no debiste dejar que te traiga a la puerta de tú casa

-Técnicamente yo no tengo porque tener esta conversación contigo, hazme el favor de no meterte en mi vida –respondió Alec y fue hacia su casa.

Alec cerró la puerta enfadado y cruzó sus brazos –Pero que le pasa a ese imbécil.

-Vaya, tan mal te fue en tu cita –le dijo Jace asombrado

-Mi cita estuvo bien es sólo qué… sabes olvídalo –contestó Alec subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Jonathan entró a su habitación, sabía que exageró un poco pero quiso divertirse y burlar a la cita de su vecino. Helen no estaba del todo equivocada; durante la semana estuvo observando a Alexander Lightwood para saber si realmente debe preocuparse, verlo como una amenaza o sentirse aliviado. No es del tipo agresivo y además es obvio que se muere por él. Sin embargo, piensa que él está muy lejos de sus gustos lo cual no era del todo falso. Encendió la luz y vio que las cortinas ya estaban cerradas en el cuarto de enfrente, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse.

-Realmente es tan infantil –Jonathan bufó.

Al día siguiente, Jonathan estaba peleando con su saco de arena cuando su celular sonó. Él se detuvo, era una llamada de Kyle.

-¿Qué pasó?

_-¿Vas a ir al boliche está noche?_

-Desde ayer te dije que sí –contestó viendo la hora

_-Llamé al novato para que vaya, pero no quiso_

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso? –preguntó Jonathan asomando de su ventana. La cortina seguía cerrada y sonrío.

_-Vamos es tú vecino, ¿puedes convencerlo para que venga?... no sé y tal vez para que le diga a Blackthorn_

-¿Si quieres salir con Blackthorn por qué no la invitas personalmente?

_-Vamos Jonathan, jamás te he pedido un favor… y esta es la primera vez que te pido uno, no sé tú tienes esos métodos de convencimiento_

Jonathan se río sarcásticamente -¿Quieres que seduzca a mi vecino?

_-A excepción que pienses que es imposible para ti lograrlo _

-Me estás retando Kyle y nadie me reta

_-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Sí…_

-¿Qué sucede si no consigo convencerlo?

_-Te conozco Jonathan, sé que lo lograrás y si lo haces haré cualquier favor que me pidas sin importar que_

-Suena tentador –río de nuevo –lo consideraré.

* * *

Alec se despertó tarde de su siesta. Isabelle saldría con un grupo de su salón y Jace iría con ella. Sus padres decidieron ir de paseo con Max; lo que dejaba a Alec por primera vez en su vida completamente solo un fin de semana. Él calentaba la comida cuando sonó el timbre. Alec se rascó el cabello. Caminó tranquilamente, hasta que abrió la puerta y frente a él estaba Jonathan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supe que tus hermanitos salieron con el grupo de Clary –dijo él observando hacia adentro de la casa.

-Jonathan tú y yo no nos hablamos, no tienes que…

-Kyle me llamó los chicos del equipo van a juntarse en el boliche así que pensé que tal vez quieres ir –Alec se quedó inmóvil –Creo que algo se está quemando.

Alec fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Jonathan sonrío y cerró la puerta. Alec apagó la estufa y sostuvo un trapo con sus manos. Jonathan abrió la tapa de la olla.

-Esa carne se coció de más

-No iré al boliche –respondió Alec.

-¿Por qué no?

-Kyle me había mandado mensaje desde temprano, le dije que tengo compromiso así que no pensaba ir –dijo Alec mirando hacia la ventana -¿Por qué viniste a decirme?

-Bueno… pensé que sería divertido, además eres parte del equipo –contestó Jonathan, Alec le miró notando que estaba sirviendo su comida en un plato –tienes razón que no nos hablamos, pero no por los motivos que piensas.

-¿Según tú que motivos pienso?

-Yo te gusto, ¿no es así? –Alec quedó atónito, Jonathan colocó el plato en la mesa y después le miró –lo supe desde el sábado pasado que salimos, sé que causo una buena impresión

-Eres… un…

-Me conozco bien, más de la cuenta puedo decir y no soy el chico indicado para ti

-Además de hipócrita, eres demasiado egocentrista –exaltó Alec. Jonathan se acercó a él.

-¿Vas a negar que te gusto? –Alec le miró perplejo y después desvió la mirada. Jonathan sonrío –Eso me parece, tú eres un chico que busca citas románticas como la que tuviste anoche… yo no puedo darte eso, estar conmigo tiene sus reglas

-Nada más amigos con derecho, como Rafael –respondió Alec.

-Exacto y para alguien que nunca ha tenido novio no creo que sea muy conveniente –Alec tragó saliva, no podía dejar de observarlo… entendía claramente sus palabras y sabía que tenía razón –entonces…

-Puedes irte de mi casa –le interrumpió Alec –no todo se trata sobre ti Jonathan, es cierto que eres guapo pero no por eso debes subestimar a las personas… ¿Piensas vivir siempre con puras relaciones informales y cortas?

-Alec…

Alec se mordió el labio –Tienes razón satisfecho, me gustas… pero no por eso tienes que venir a mi casa a echármelo en cara; yo estoy bien con mi vida jamás consideré que algo pueda suceder entre nosotros porque somos totalmente diferentes y…

Jonathan sonrío y se acercó más hasta que la distancia entre ambos era mínima. Alec palideció, Jonathan dirigió sus labios hacia su oreja provocando que él se erizara por completo –Te diré un secreto… -Alec cerró los ojos, sentía el aliento caliente de Jonathan –Kyle me llamó para que yo te convenza en ir al boliche

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito. Jonathan sacó su celular y lo colocó en su otra oreja, haciendo que él escuche la conversación. -¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

-Porque no quiero jugar contigo Alec, si llegamos juntos al boliche todos pensarán que sucumbiste ante mis encantos y prefiero que piensen que no quise caer en su juego.

-Entonces si no ibas a caer en su juego –dijo confundido Alec nervioso por la cercanía -¿Qué haces aquí?

Jonathan guardó su celular en su bolsillo y después llevó su mano hacia su cintura aprisionándolo hacia él –Porque el lunes escucharás sobre esto –le respondió al oído –también para decirte que si decido conquistarte no será por un favor a Kyle

-Pero… tú no tienes pensado conquistarme –los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y Alec tragó saliva.

-Eres atractivo, misterioso y deseable

-¿Deseable?

-Pero si no me equivoco eres virgen y no soportarías estar bajo mis reglas, que todos digan que eres uno más en mi lista, eres… algo pudoroso

-¿Así que sabes todo sobre mí?

-¿Hay algo que me falte?

-Acepto –Jonathan se asombró y enarcó una ceja –acepto estar bajo tus reglas

Jonathan iba a decir algo, pero fue Alec quien llevó sus labios hacia él. Alec cerró sus ojos por instinto llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jonathan sorprendido llevó su otra mano hacia su espalda, abriendo ligeramente más los labios. El sabor era nuevo y fresco, al igual que su olor. Sintió como el azabache temblaba por el contacto. Jonathan se separó, ambos volvieron a mirarse.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Estás seguro que no te enamorarás de mí?

-Si me enamoro de ti, entonces esto termina –contestó Alec -¿Qué ocurre si tú te enamoras de mí?

Jonathan sonrío –No hay forma que eso pase.

-Cien días…

-¿Perdón?

-Yo no puedo asegurarte que no me enamoraré de ti, pero creo mejor poner un límite a nuestra relación.

-¿Quieres que solo andemos por cien días? –preguntó asombrado Jonathan.

-Estadísticamente son 3 meses, no hay compromisos y cada quien pondrá sus reglas… tú tienes las tuyas –Alec sonrío –entonces yo diré las mías.

-Definitivamente eres más interesante de lo que creí, muy bien serán 100 días entonces –Jonathan volvió a besarlo en los labios.


	10. Las reglas

Jonathan fue llevando sus manos debajo de la camisa de Alec, quien le detuvo –Primero tenemos que poner las reglas.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó con tono de reproche Jonathan.

-Cuando un juego comienza primero hay que leer las reglas –Alec se separó de Jonathan –Voy por hojas y plumas.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-No, no lo estoy –contestó Alec entrando a un pequeño estudio junto al comedor, Jonathan le siguió –Escribiremos las reglas y lo firmaremos, será como un contrato.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? –cuestionó dudoso Jonathan. El estudio está lleno de libros, figuras de ángeles y también un cuadro de toda la familia.

-No –dijo Alec dándole una hoja blanca y una pluma, después se sentó –pero esto será como un seguro que no puedes romper hasta que pasen los 100 días ambos lo quemaremos como señal que esto se acabó.

-Un poco poético, pero está bien –Jonathan se esparramó del sofá y agarró un libro de Desarrollo Financiero –¿Ahora qué?

-¿Cuáles son tus reglas?

-Mis reglas son simples: 1) Nada de llamadas y mensajes, con excepción que lo hayamos acordado; 2) Nada de manos sudadas ni muestras afectivas en público, como besos y demás –Alec le miró asombrado, Jonathan se detuvo pensativo –3) Nada de citas o ir al cine, cenar… cualquier cosa que se te pueda venir a la mente realmente no puede ocurrir –Él vio que Alec escribía en su hoja y sonrío –4) Es una relación sin restricciones, puedo ver y salir con otras personas lo mismo aplica para ti

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Quieres añadir algo más? –preguntó curioso Jonathan.

-No tengo ningún problema, ahora van mis reglas tal vez sean un poco más

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Alec sonrío –Uno, nadie puede enterarse de esto nuestra "relación" ni nuestra familia, amigos, colegio, nadie en absoluto

-Eso es porque tus padres no lo saben

-Aunque lo supieran, ¿crees que sería muy bonito que yo les diga les presento a Jonathan mi amigo especial por cien días? –Jonathan no pudo evitar sonreír –En fin, agregado a que tengo un hermano pequeño, ser hermano mayor tiene ciertas responsabilidades como la imagen que ellos tienen de ti.

-Muy bien.

-Dos, por lo mismo no podemos reunirnos ni en el Colegio o nuestras casas

Jonathan le detuvo –Un momento, los dos somos menores de edad… ¿Cómo se supone qué encontraremos otro lugar?

-Improvisaremos, luego pensaremos en eso –contestó Alec –Ahora tres, no se obligará a alguno de nosotros a hacer algo que no desee o quiera.

-¿Y cuatro?

-Son todos, solo tres reglas básicas y simples, ahora puedes escribirlo junto con las tuyas para que lo firmemos.

Alec suspiró mientras terminó de escribir y después firmó, Jonathan no tardó en hacer lo mismo, ambos firmaron sus copias. Alec dobló su hoja y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Jonathan se levantó de su asiento –Eres demasiado interesante Lightwood.

-¿Lo soy?

Jonathan se acercó a él de nuevo -¿Ahora si podemos continuar?

Alec humedeció sus labios sonrojándose, después miró hacia el suelo –No he comido nada, te parece si me acompañas mientras ceno.

-Pero…

-No estamos en una cita ni nada por el estilo, solo tengo hambre de todas maneras eso iba a hacer pero tú llegaste con la invitación al boliche –Alec salió del estudio.

Jonathan quedó pensativo un momento –Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –Él salió de la cocina y vio que Alec estaba del refrigerador –Pensé que ibas a decir que era porque no debemos reunirnos aquí.

-Esta no es una reunión –Alec sacó una jarra de refresco -¿Gustas un poco?

-Quieres decir que cada vez que nos veamos debe ser en un sitio público, pero dices que no quieres que nadie sepa sobre que salimos

-Para ser el más listo del Colegio y con invitaciones de todas las Universidades me decepcionas –respondió Alec sentándose –Tienes un coche, supongo que podremos ir no sé… a algún lugar dónde no haya mucha gente.

-Bueno esa opción me gusta –contestó él -¿Seguro que no has hecho esto antes?

-¿Por qué es qué solo te gusta tener este tipo de relación? –cambió el tema Alec y empezó a comer.

-Veamos... no creo en el amor porque es una necesidad mental sugestiva que inventó la sociedad de que tienes que estar con alguien, casarte no sé tener una familia –Alec comía despacio mientras le escuchaba, Jonathan se sentó frente a él -¿Qué matrimonio realmente es feliz? No digo que todos sean problemáticos, pero la sociedad está corrompida por esa enfermedad del amor, pongamos el ejemplo de tú cita de ayer si yo te invitó a cenar es la primera salida ¿no es así? –Alec asintió con la cabeza –Se pide una segunda salida, ahí a lo mejor vas al cine o de nuevo a cenar terminas besándote y poco a poco las salidas aumentan hasta que por fin llegas a donde querías llegar desde un principio llevar a la cama a esa persona –Jonathan se acomodó su cabello -¿Cuál de mis dos teorías te gusta más?

-¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

-¿Perdón?

Alec se limpió la boca con una servilleta –Tú teoría es relevante, pero siento que es una fachada de tú máscara para que nadie llegue a conocerte en realidad, el matrimonio no es una necesidad mental porque si fuera así todos estarían casados y hay personas que viven no sé en unión libre depende del libre albedrío de cada quien –Jonathan le miró asombrado –más que una necesidad es un compromiso y pienso que de eso es de lo que estás huyendo en realidad, tal vez no quieres tener esas citas o salidas como tú dirías –Alec colocó la servilleta en la mesa –porque sabes que mientras más conozcas o intimides con la persona fuera de estar en una cama hay más probabilidad que te encariñes o hipotéticamente te llegues a enamorar lo que me lleva a la teoría que no deseas hacerlo porque tú corazón ya está roto o sufriste una gran decepción –Jonathan le sostuvo la mirada sin responder –Supongo que no quieres hablar sobre eso.

-Es curioso, creo que yo he roto más corazones y tú teoría se me hace interesante al igual que tú –contestó Jonathan, Alec alzó los hombros y continúo comiendo. Jonathan le observaba. _"__Este chico es realmente listo, pero no quiero intimar con nadie por mi estilo de vida. Mi padre dice que estamos protegidos, sin embargo; siempre pienso en la seguridad de mi madre y Clarisa. Tampoco pondría en riesgo a la persona que se convierta importante en mi vida; por eso no dejo pasar a alguien. La mejor manera de vigilar a mi único testigo es esta"._

La puerta se abrió, Jonathan giró y Alec levantó la mirada, escuchó los pasos a prisa hacia el piso superior. Después la puerta se cerró, Maryse apareció en la entrada de la cocina y se asombró.

-Vaya, no sabía que tendrías visita

-Yo… bueno esto –contestó Alec

Jonathan sonrío y se puso de pie –Buenas noches señora disculpe, vine a preguntarle a Alec unas dudas sobre el trabajo de química, pero él estaba comiendo y le dije que no había problema esperaría a que termine –Alec quedó atónito.

Maryse sonrío –Claro, ustedes estudian juntos y están en el equipo de futbol

-¿Todo bien? –interrumpió Robert.

-Si cariño, no hay ningún problema –dijo Maryse –Alec recuerda tomar tu medicamento para la migraña

-Si mamá –dijo un poco inconforme

-¿Y tú eres? –preguntó Robert.

-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern –contestó él

-Es hijo de los vecinos, mañana vienen a almorzar con nosotros –explicó Maryse

-Supongo que eres el hermano de Clarisa –expresó cortante Robert –muy bien, iré a ver cómo sigue Max.

Robert se retiró. Alec quedó pensativo -¿Max está bien?

-Nada de qué preocuparse cariño, hasta mañana – Jonathan observó que la señora vestía elegante y tiene mucho porte, su vestido era hecho a la medida.

-¿Siempre tienes respuesta para todo?

-Se le llama agilidad mental –le dijo Jonathan -¿por qué te pusiste nervioso?

-Son mis padres y tú estás en mi casa –respondió en voz baja Alec -¿Cómo debía ponerme?

-Asunto resuelto, creo que es mejor que me vaya por ahora cielo –le dijo sarcástico caminando hacia él. Un celular empezó a sonar, vio que era el suyo y respondió -¿Qué pasó Kyle?

-_Ya estamos aquí en los bolos, ¿hablaste con Lightwood?_

-Mira la verdad es que ando fuera, salí a comprar unos audífonos nuevos y me encontré con un viejo amigo, de hecho no puedo tardar con la llamada

_-¿No hablaste con él?_

-No y a quien tengo frente a mis ojos en estos momentos requiere mi atención, apagaré el celular –Jonathan cortó la llamada.

-Vaya, hay que tenerte miedo –contestó Alec -ya terminé de comer, ¿Voy a explicarte el trabajo de química?

-Sí por favor, que no he podido hacer nada –dijo Jonathan moviendo su silla y quedando frente a él –tal vez me ayudes un poco con anatomía también

Alec se sonrojó –Creo que mejor no, las reglas dicen que…

-Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo Alec –le respondió al oído Jonathan provocando que se erizara –hay que programar nuestra primera reunión.

-Jonathan…

-El martes después de la práctica de futbol –Alec cerró sus ojos y sus puños, Jonathan sonrío –sueña conmigo…

Después de decir eso Jonathan fue hacia la sala. Alec abrió los ojos y llevó su mano a su pecho, su corazón latía rápido sentía que se saldría de ahí en cualquier momento. Después sacudió la cabeza -¿Qué he hecho? ¿En qué me he metido?

_"__Te dejaste seducir por unos ojos verdes y una voz sexy" _–Yo jamás haría algo como esto –acarició sus labios recordando el beso que se dieron -¿Por qué me atreví a besarlo? –_"__Querías hacerlo desde que lo viste en la puerta de tu casa la primera vez"._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jonathan regresaba de correr y entró a su habitación. Cuando ahí estaba su papá de pie junto a la ventana. Las cortinas del cuarto de Alec estaban abiertas.

-Hoy almorzaremos con los vecinos

-Lo recuerdo –dijo él quitándose su camisa sudada y vio un sobre manila en su cama -¿Es mi nuevo caso? ¿Por qué me lo estás entregando aquí?

-Son dos casos que te estoy entregando –respondió él, Jonathan agarró el sobre y lo abrió –Uno es para este jueves a las cinco de la tarde, faltarás a tu práctica de futbol. Pagborn te conseguirá una constancia médica.

-¿En un policía?

-Un policía corrupto, su jefe no quiere hacer un escándalo. Demasiado ya tiene la policía de Nueva York como para que otro salga a flote, tiene que verse como algo accidental. Ahí está la información que necesitas, tienes tres días para investigarlo.

-¿Cuál es el otro? –Jonathan preguntó mientras revisaba y se asombró -¿El embajador de Londres? Pensé que dijiste…

-Viene para la inauguración de un museo dentro de dos semanas, ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Me gustan los retos, por supuesto –contestó Jonathan.

-No muestres ningún arma, ni nada que sea sospechoso. Es una desventaja tener nuevos vecinos –dijo serio Valentine -¿Qué tal H en tú Colegio?

-¿Por qué la cambiaste?

-Tengo pensado en que se vuelvan compañeros después que pasen el examen de rendimiento –fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué dices? ¿H mi compañera? ¿Estás bromeando? Ella es…

-Jonathan, recuerda que el presidente de la Compañía soy yo, una cosa es que seas mi hijo pero mis órdenes son mis órdenes –contestó severo y salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿Acabas de regañar a Jonathan? –preguntó Jocelyn asombrada, sabía que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Los cargos de su línea de celular llegaron sobrepasados, voy a tener que cortárselo –respondió Valentine –en fin, ningún adolescente es perfecto ¿no crees?


	11. Hacia donde sopla el viento

Alec salió de la regadera, había soñado con Jonathan sin ni siquiera pedirlo. Era un hombre demasiado misterioso, atractivo y podía continuar con la lista. ¿Por qué decidiría salir con alguien como él? Era un contrato por 100 días, tan siquiera no pusieron la regla de no enamorarse. Solo el tiempo. Hoy era el primer día y vendría a su casa por el almuerzo. Él se secó su cabello, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Jace.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te estás bañando porque vienen los vecinos a almorzar?

-Deja de decir tonterías –contestó Alec -¿Acaso no puedo bañarme?

Jace empezó a reírse -¿Crees que debo salir con Clary?

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?

-Ella me agrada y sé que le gusto, pero no sé si sea… adecuado es decir casi nos conocemos y es nuestra vecina, además tiene un hermano que podría matarme si pudiera

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando? –Alec se colocó su toalla de la cintura –Insisto, es tú decisión jamás consideras mi opinión yo no lo hago

-Claro, decidiste salir con ese universitario solo porque Isabelle te dijo que lo hagas –bufó Jace -¿Por cierto te llamó ayer?

-Yo quedé en mandarle mensaje, pero no planeo tener esta conversación contigo.

-Que malhumorado estás hoy, estoy seguro que ese universitario no volverá a llamarte –Jace salió del baño. Alec suspiró, pensar en su salida con Magnus le causó nostalgia. Él es transparente y también muy cálido. Jonathan en cambio tiene sus secretos detrás de su máscara al igual que emana fuego y sensualidad a su paso. Dos hombres completamente opuestos. ¿Cómo pudo terminar en esta situación?

* * *

-¡Listos! No podemos llegar tarde –dijo Jocelyn.

Jonathan estaba sentado del sofá leyendo un libro de Filosofía. Vestía ropa cómoda, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa color verde tipo polo. Valentine salió de la cocina con una rebanada de manzana.

-¡Clarisa no es una cita! ¿Qué tanto tardas? –expresó Jonathan.

-Deja de fastidiar –respondió ella, bajando con un vestido sin mangas color morado. No era fan de los vestidos. Sus padres la observaron.

-Supongo que esto se debe a que hay dos chicos en esa casa –contestó Jocelyn.

-Clarisa ponte un abrigo encima o cámbiate ese vestido –ordenó Valentine

-Pero…

-No podemos atrasarnos más –dijo Jocelyn –además no es temporada de frío, se ve bonita.

Jonathan se puso de pie -¿Quién va a ser tu presa?

-¡Mamá! –señaló ella a su hermano, Jonathan fue hacia la puerta.

-Ve por un abrigo Clarisa, no vas a salir así de esta casa –insistió Valentine. Jonathan sonrío.

-En estos momentos detesto ser mujer –contestó ella subiendo de nuevo.

-Valentine, sabes que tarde o temprano

-Crecerá lo sé, pero mientras tanto tiene 15 años y es mi hija. Así que mientras viva en esta casa mis órdenes se respetan. No vuelvas a desautorizarme frente a ellos. –Jocelyn frunció el labio.

-¿Desautorizarte? Yo pasó más tiempo con ellos, si tú no estás de viaje estás con mucho trabajo –respondió ella -¿Acaso quieres que Clary se escape de casa?

-¿Escaparse por un suéter?

Jonathan cruzó sus brazos. Cuando sus padres discutían, podían sacar toda su lista de quejas de años anteriores y sobre todo, su mamá… el enojo de la ausencia de su esposo.

-Pueden dejar de pelear, ya me cambié –Jonathan sonrío, ella se puso unos jeans y su playera de Star Wars que le regaló Simon.

-Solo vamos a ese almuerzo porque nos invitaron desde la semana pasada, nada de escenas por favor y sean una familia normal –dijo Jocelyn.

-Somos una familia normal amor, las parejas discuten

-No me vuelvas a hablar con el mismo tono que lo haces a tus trabajadores, lo haces de nuevo y te juro Valentine Morgenstern que pido el divorcio –ella salió primero de la casa, Clary la siguió.

-Alguien está de malas hoy –bufó Jonathan marchándose.

-Mamá… creo que te exaltaste demasiado –comentó Clary

-Ustedes no debieron ver esa discusión

Jonathan colocó su brazo en sus hombros –Tranquila, no pasó nada… tal vez deban ir a terapia de parejas

-Chistoso –le dijo Jocelyn –gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes

-Estarías en alguna playa exótica, rodeada de puros chicos guapos, dos dándote masajes, otro soplando con el abanico, a lo mejor alguno sirviéndote de beber un coco –Jocelyn empezó a reírse.

-¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas? –preguntó Clary

-Tal vez eso es tu sueño ideal –le dijo su madre –Jonathan… ¿existe algún chico que te guste?

Clary miró a su hermano. Jonathan bajó su brazo subiendo los escalones de la casa de los Lightwood –Cuando exista alguien te lo presentaré, serás la primera.

Jocelyn sonrío –Tú debes hacer lo mismo Clary

-Ya estuvo que va a traerte a medio Colegio –dijo Jonathan, Clary le dio un puñetazo en su brazo. Jocelyn tocó el timbre.

-Jonathan prométeme, que pase lo que pase siempre vas a cuidar a tu hermana –los dos le miraron confundidos.

-Jocelyn… -ella giró viendo a su esposo –sobre lo que ocurrió, lo lamento

-Hablaremos después

La puerta se abrió, Max e Isabelle estaban ahí para recibirlos –Buenas tardes, les estamos esperando pasen.

-Gracias –respondió Jocelyn –él es mi esposo Valentine, no lo habían podido conocer.

-Mucho gusto Isabelle y él es mi hermano Maxwell , adelante todos están en la terraza

-Trajimos esto –Jocelyn entregó un recipiente –Es un pay marmoleado de queso y chocolate.

-¿Puede darle clases de cocina a mi hermana? –pidió Max. Isabelle observó el recipiente y sonrío.

Jonathan estuvo ahí el día anterior, su primer beso con Alec y también la firma de aquél contrato. Ellos salieron a la terraza. El Señor Lightwood estaba frente al asador junto con sus dos hijos. Maryse terminaba de servir la mesa.

-Espero que les gusten las parrilladas –dijo Maryse.

-No hay ningún problema –respondió Jocelyn

-Usted debe ser Valentine Morgenstern, soy Maryse Lightwood –él extendió la mano formalmente

-Mucho gusto, hasta que puedo conocer a los nuevos vecinos

-Robert Lightwood –interrumpió él –he escuchado mucho sobre usted señor Morgenstern, en mi trabajo es muy conocido.

Valentine sonrío –Solo soy un hombre dedicado a los Bienes Raíces, por herencia familiar

-La mayoría empieza así, pero no todos son conocidos en todo el país; solo falta que escriba un libro

-Me lo han ofrecido, pero no habría mucho que decir

-Alexander trae los refrescos por favor –dijo Maryse. Jace llevaba la carne ya asada a la mesa en compañía de su hermano –Ellos son mis hijos Jonathan y Alexander, estudian con sus hijos al igual que Isabelle.

-Eso escuché, un gusto conocerlos jóvenes; que pequeño es el mundo –Jonathan pudo notar algo en la mirada de su padre, lo conocía bien era incertidumbre hacia los dos chicos.

-Mucho gusto Señor Morgenstern –dijo Jace

Valentine sonrío –Lo mismo digo, pero creo que mejor nos sentamos.

Jonathan vio que Alec se dirigió a la cocina. Él se sentó junto con su hermana. Isabelle frente a ellos. La mayoría del almuerzo los dos señores hablaban sobre negocios y la influencia financiera de los Bienes Raíces en la Economía del país.

-Chicos porque no van a ver alguna película –sugirió Jocelyn –no creo que la economía sea un tema que disfruten

Maryse observó a Jocelyn –Tal vez sea una buena idea.

-Si no pueden ponerse a buscar fantasmas –comentó Valentine

-¿Fantasmas? –preguntó Max asombrado. Jonathan sonrío.

-Eso solo es un mito entre los vecinos, no es verdad –expresó Jocelyn

-¿Qué mito? –preguntó Isabelle

-¿No le han contado nada a sus amigos? –preguntó Valentine a sus dos hijos.

-No queríamos espantarlos en sus primeros días –dijo Jonathan.

-¿Están hablando en serio? –cuestionó Isabelle

-Por supuesto que no, los fantasmas no existen –contestó Jace –solo quieren asustarnos.

-Los únicos y últimos habitantes de esta casa fue una familia hace 20 años; cuando se mudaron se murmuraba que el hijo mayor fue asesinado en una de las habitaciones, otros decían que se suicidó, la realidad es que nunca encontraron el cuerpo –dijo Jonathan, Clary miraba a su hermano –varios habían venido a ver la casa, pero jamás la compraban o habitaban; hubo unos cuando fuimos pequeño pero a los tres días se marcharon porque hay un fantasma en esta casa.

-Nosotros veníamos de ociosos a ver al fantasma, pero nunca lo vimos –dijo Clary

–Tenemos más de una semana aquí, tal vez fue solo una vieja leyenda –contestó Alec.

-A lo mejor, lo único que puedo decirte es que si asustaban con ruidos o pasos, venimos con Aline y Simon, todos salimos corriendo –reveló Clary

-Tal vez porque ustedes les desagradaban –dijo Jace

-Odio los fantasmas –dijo Isabelle.

-Yo quiero ver al fantasma –contestó Max.

-Los fantasmas no existen –expresó Robert

El celular de Valentine empezó a sonar. Jocelyn observó a su esposo. Él vio que era una llamada de Lucian y se puso de pie –Me disculpan un momento.

-¿Lo que dijiste es verdad? –preguntó Isabelle a Jonathan, quien sonrío

-Solo es un cuento de Halloween

* * *

Estuvieron platicando un poco más, Alec fue quien lavaba los trastos cuando los demás veían película arriba. Los adultos seguían platicando en la terraza. De repente, sintió como unos brazos le rodearon y una barbilla se acolchonó en su hombro.

-¿No piensas subir? –reconoció la voz de Jonathan, sus labios cerca de su oreja

-Estoy ayudando a mis padres, tú deberías estar arriba con ellos… nadie puede vernos –contestó nervioso.

-Bajé por un poco de refresco, es aburrido por eso vine a saludarte

-Acordamos en reunirnos el martes –Alec colocó el último plato en el escurridor y después giró.

-Lo sé, pero te tengo frente a mí –Alec bajó la mirada su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Estás rompiendo las reglas

-Las reglas son que no podemos reunirnos aquí o en la escuela, pero no estamos aquí por una reunión sino porque tus padres invitaron a mi familia a almorzar –Alec le miró atónito y tragó saliva, Jonathan le sujetó de la solapa de la camisa llevándolo hasta el estudio donde estuvieron el día anterior.

-Jonathan… no sé si… -él cerró la puerta y lo acorraló en la pared, besándolo en los labios. Alec cerró sus ojos sosteniendo su cintura, el aire se esfumó y deseaba tanto ese beso también. Jonathan acarició su espalda –Jonathan…

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó besando su cuello

-Alguien puede buscarnos –respondió sin abrir los ojos –por favor, no hagas esto más complicado…

-¿Te gusto no es así?

-Si me gustas, pero hay que respetar las reglas –Alec le miró –no puedes obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiera

Jonathan sonrío –Tú tercera regla

-Lo siento, nuestras familias están aquí

-Muy bien, perfecto –contestó Jonathan serio y salió del estudio. Alec llevó su mano a su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas en el Colegio seguían igual para Alec. Ayer Jonathan se la pasó platicando el resto de la tarde con Isabelle. Para la hora del receso Rafael fue a buscarlo. Helen decía que por muy guapo que esté Jonathan, Rafael no debía hacer eso; ser su amigo con derechos. Alec se abstenía de comentar respecto a ese chico.

-Lightwood irás al boliche este sábado –le decía Kyle a la hora de la salida.

-¿Qué le ven al boliche? –preguntó Helen –¿Qué tiene de emocionante que una bola tire pinos?

-¿Qué es lo qué te gusta hacer a ti?

-Por fin mi coche salió del taller –interrumpió Aline caminando junto con Jonathan.

-¿Por qué no vamos a jugar gotcha? –propuso Helen

-Jonathan siempre gana, nadie logra dispararle y él puede darse contra todos –quejó Aline

-Eso no es cierto, yo no me doy contra todos porque jugamos en equipo –aclaró él

-Pero nadie pudo herirte

-Debemos ir un fin de semana jugar gotcha –dijo Helen

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿Verdad Morgenstern? –Jonathan miró a su compañero.

-¡Jonathan!

-Te busca tu novio –bromeó Aline –dile que también venga al gotcha

-No es mi novio –contestó Jonathan siguiendo de largo.

-¿En serio no vas a saludarlo? –preguntó Helen. Él no le respondió. Ellos llegaron a la entrada principal, Helen sonrío –Alec creo que vinieron a verte.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, ella le señalo a Magnus jugando con su celular acolchonado de su coche. Aline sonrío.

-¿Quién es él? -Alec estaba completamente sonrojado. Aline le dio un codazo -¿Es tú novio?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Helen –Es lindo y no sabía que seguían en contacto.

-¿No es el chico de la cafetería? –interrumpió Kyle.

-Ve a hablar con él –dijo Aline

-Están exagerando, es probable que no esté aquí por mí -Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que sí, porque ya te vio y viene hacia aquí –comentó Jonathan.

-¿Qué?

-Hola Alec

-Magnus…

-Te llamas Magnus, yo soy su amiga Helen tienes que tratarlo bien le rompes el corazón y te romperé el tuyo y no metafóricamente -Magnus se asombró y después vio a Jonathan.

-¿No solo eres su vecino también estudias con él?

Jonathan llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos -¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que él es el afortunado por ver diario a alguien como yo –Aline sonrío, Helen iba a decir algo.

-Ignóralo –dijo Alec sin mirar hacia Jonathan –vamos, hasta mañana Helen

-Cuídate, recuerda usar protección –dijo ella. Aline volvió a reírse.

-¿Alec es homosexual? –preguntó Kyle.

-No parece del tipo que lo sea –contestó Aline y miró a su amigo cómplice.

-Hasta luego –respondió Helen marchándose, Kyle la siguió.

-Tú sabías que él es gay y no me dijiste nada

-Vamos por unos helados

Aline frunció el labio –No evadas mi comentario y respóndeme

* * *

Alec llegó hasta el coche de Magnus aun sonrojado -¿Por qué no me mandaste mensaje?

-Porque perdí mi celular y por ende todos mis contactos, así que ya no tengo tu número –contestó él con una sonrisa

Alec cruzó los brazos –Esa no es una muy buena excusa.

-Regálame una sonrisa…

Alec respiró y después le miró –Si no te he mandado mensaje es porque…

-Quería esperar un poco más, pero me gustas Alec… todo este fin de semana no he dejado de pensar en ti; quise mandarte mensajes pero no quería parecer que te estoy acosando

-Pareces más un acosador viniendo a mi colegio

-No pensé en eso –Magnus enarcó una ceja -¿Estás molesto?

-Es que esto… yo… no sé si…

-Pensé que te gustaba o a lo mejor te agrado, el viernes tuvimos buena química

Alec suspiró –Lo sé y realmente me agradas pero… no lo consideraría justo

-¿Qué no es justo? –Alec tragó saliva, él no podía decir nada sobre su contrato con Jonathan; pero tampoco quería jugar con Magnus

–No estoy preparado para una relación

-Ya veo

-Podemos ser amigos, no sé…

Magnus acarició su cabello e hizo su fleco hacia atrás –Iremos con calma, no te estoy pidiendo que vivamos juntos… vamos a conocernos y ver hacia dónde sopla el viento.

-Magnus…

-¿Te parece? -Alec bajó la mirada y suspiró –No tienes que responderme ahora.

-Ok

-Ok –Magnus volvió a acariciar su cabello negro, Alec le miró a los ojos con una débil sonrisa -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Voy a reunirme con mis hermanos, los tres nos regresamos juntos –respondió él –Te mandaré mensaje para que puedas grabar mi número.

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Más tarde, Jonathan se quitó el saco del uniforme. Alec y él eran parecidos después de todo, aquél chico universitario está interesado en él. No había restricciones entre ellos –Será divertido ver la reacción de Alec.

Él se desató la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. La puerta se abrió sin tocar. Rafael se encontraba con unos pants negros y una camisa gris.

-Hoy tenemos trabajo de equipo.

-Tal vez deberías estar con tu equipo ahí abajo –respondió él.

Rafael lo llevó hacia la cama –Fui el primero en llegar, además… sabes que quiero estar contigo…

Jonathan le fue levantando su camisa mientras se sentó en la cama. Rafael colocó sus manos en sus mejillas depositando un beso en sus labios.

* * *

Alec entró a su habitación, encendió la luz. Ya había almorzado, ahora haría los deberes. Su conciencia seguía intranquila por Magnus involuntariamente llevó la mirada hacia la ventana quedando atónito al ver a Jonathan quitarle la camisa a Rafael mientras se besaban. Alec palideció.


	12. ¿Quieres jugar con fuego?

Alec no daba crédito a lo que veía, Jonathan se besaba con Rafael en su habitación los dos desvistiéndose. Quiso avanzar para cerrar la cortina, pero dio la media vuelta y salió de su habitación.

-¿Viste al fantasma? –le preguntó Max

-¿Qué? –Alec le miró perplejo y después revolvió el cabello de su hermano menor –Ven te ayudaré con tu tarea

-¿No íbamos a hacerlo en tú recámara?

-Mejor vamos a la tuya.

* * *

Más tarde, Jonathan está recostado de la cama desnudo, solo la sábana le cubre ligeramente. Rafael acaricia su torso y besa su cuello –Esto es mejor a solo hacerlo en el receso.

-No tengo oposición a eso –contestó Jonathan –ahora baja con tu equipo a hacer tarea.

-Pero si la estamos pasando muy bien

Jonathan vio su reloj –Mi madre no tarda en venir y no quiero que sospeche algo.

Rafael sonrío pícaramente y le dio un beso apoderándose de sus labios, su respiración era agitada, hay un completo sabor adictivo a ellos que lo perdía en el espacio temporal. Jonathan lo atrajo hacia sí recostándolo boca abajo –Podemos aprovechar unos minutos más.

* * *

Minutos después, Jonathan recién bañado bajó al comedor donde Rafael debatía con Maia y su hermana sobre algún tema de su proyecto. Isabelle le miró asombrada sonriéndole.

-Buenas noches

-Voy por más agua –comentó Isabelle siguiéndole a la cocina, Jonathan abrió el refrigerador –así que hoy he sido testigo del trauma psicológico de Simon

Jonathan sacó una botella de yogurt –Hoy fuimos más discretos.

Isabelle se sirvió agua en el vaso –Que lastima me gustabas de cuñado, creo que harías buena pareja con Alec.

-Estás equivocada, somos totalmente opuestos y sé que le gusta el universitario que fue a verlo al colegio.

-¿Magnus fue a verlo en el Colegio?

-¿Quién es Magnus? –interrumpió Simon

-Nadie –respondió Isabelle, Jonathan sonrío

-Estudien duro, debo salir –dijo él. No podía retrasarse en su caso para este jueves, tenía que conocer a su víctima y sus movimientos. Rafael le entretuvo y mañana es su primera reunión con Alexander, la cual promete ser muy emocionante. Su nombre Alaric, un policía corrupto que encubría a unos dealers con tal de recibir una remuneración alta. Tenía buenas habilidades y conexiones a lo mejor con distintos grupos. ¿Cómo podría parecer una muerte accidental sin sacar al aire su vida turbulenta?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alec salió de las regaderas cuando terminó la práctica. Durante todo el día evitó mirar o sonreír a Jonathan. ¿Cómo podía ser un chico tan popular y apreciado por los estudiantes? Él cargaba su maleta deportiva. Jonathan se lo cruzó en el pasillo.

-He decidido a dónde podemos ir hoy

Alec brincó del susto -¿Por qué me estás hablando?

-Ya salimos de la práctica y es hora de nuestro encuentro –contestó él

-Estoy ocupado, no voy a poder –dijo sin dejar de caminar.

Jonathan le detuvo, parándose frente a él -¿A qué estás jugando Lightwood?

-Sé que acordamos que no hay restricciones pero tan siquiera…

Jonathan sonrío -¿Qué ocurre con las restricciones? Ayer vino a verte tu amigo el universitario así que no creo que puedas quejarme sobre eso

-Magnus es mi amigo, y de cierto modo yo no me estoy besando con él o desvistiendo frente a tú habitación –respondió cortante y siguió de largo. Jonathan quedó atónito recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior, se le olvidó que ahora ya no había tanta privacidad para él.

-Podrías hacerlo, a mí no me molestaría –Alec le miró confundido –no sé te tomaría fotos y te chantajearía

-Pero yo no soy tú

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta en realidad Alexander? -Alexander tragó saliva y desvió la mirada –Rafael no es el único con quien me acuesto, además tú dijiste que no podemos reunirnos aquí o en nuestras casas, con Rafael esa regla no existe entre nosotros -Alexander mordió su labio –Pero ante todo, yo no te obligué a aceptar, tú cediste y dijiste que aceptabas mis reglas, ¿lo olvidaste?

-No, lo recuerdo bien

-Si no quieres seguir con esto cancelamos el contrato hacemos tú ritual de quemarlo y aquí no sucedió nada –Jonathan caminó más cerca de él –No podemos ser los mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, porque por si no lo has notado no tengo amigos…

-Aline…

-Aline es una chica –corrigió Jonathan

-¿Y Kyle? ¿Los del equipo?

-¿Me has visto irme con ellos o reunirme a almorzar? –bufó Jonathan

-Pero… van al boliche y Clary dijo que…

-¿Clary? ¿Qué te dijo mi hermana?

Alec miró al piso –Ella dijo que él es lo más parecido a un amigo para ti

-Volvemos al tema que no tengo amigos, si lo fuera yo me habría encargado de llevarte al boliche ese sábado, pude haber sido más seductor… en realidad podía haberme acostado contigo esa noche

-¡Basta! –gritó Alec enfadado -¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Que yo siempre tengo lo que quiero Alexander –él sonrío y le guiñó un ojo, sacó su celular marcando a un número –Llamaré a alguien que si quiera salir conmigo en estos momentos.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, te estoy demostrando que a mí no me afecta no salir contigo –él se dio la media vuelta –Hola Paul, ¿sigues en tú trabajo? –Jonathan comenzó a avanzar.

Alec le miraba perplejo. ¿Ese era en realidad Jonathan Morgenstern? ¿Un hombre sin escrúpulos?

-¿Aún sigues aquí Lightwood? –interrumpió Kyle y vio que Jonathan ya estaba cerca del estacionamiento -¿Entonces es cierto?

-¿Qué es cierto? –preguntó él.

-Que tú eres gay, en realidad no lo pareces aunque dicen que no hay que poner estereotipos en fin… Michael Jr piensa que te gusta Morgenstern –Kyle se rascó el cabello –Solo aléjate de él, es un excelente estudiante y deportista, lo conozco desde que estamos en el jardín de niños… su padre da miedo, aunque aparte de eso, ha roto muchos corazones de chicas y chicos

-¿También el tuyo?

-¿Qué?

-¿También rompió tú corazón? –Alec sacudió la cabeza –Gracias por el consejo, es mi vecino y te mentiría si te dijera que no me gusta, pero no soy su tipo así que puedo cuidarme solo.

Kyle quedó asombrado. Alec empezó a correr, tal vez era un poco masoquista, no caería en el juego de Jonathan, no lograba identificar cual es en realidad su verdadera cara, el misterio que le rodea es lo que más le atraía a él.

Jonathan llegó a su convertible, colocando su maleta de deportes en el asiento trasero –Entonces te veo en media hora en tu apartamento, nos vemos después –Jonathan guardó el celular en su bolsillo y sacó la llave de su coche, quedando asombrado al ver a Alec frente a él -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que tenemos una reunión

-¿Crees que voy a acceder a estar contigo las veces que quieras? –preguntó sarcástico Jonathan –Lo siento, pero tengo una vida… por si lo olvidabas el nuevo aquí eres tú y no yo…

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Acaso no ha quedado claro? –Jonathan miró hacia todos lados –Estamos en el estacionamiento del colegio, me estás hablando y… aunque hicieras esto el contrato se ha terminado, porque uno de los interesados se arrepintió después de firmarlo

-No me arrepentí

-¿Qué?

-Yo te dije que no soy como tú, la realidad es que si me decepcionó verte con Rafael, tú empezaste a hablar solo de si yo quería cancelar el contrato y demás que no podemos ser amigos de la noche a la mañana, cambiaste el tema… al final te marchaste solo hablando por celular a tu amigo para reunirte con él y echarme en cara que siempre tienes lo que quieres –Jonathan iba a decir algo, pero Alec metió su mochila en el coche –realmente eres muy egocéntrico Jonathan, no todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti, si fueras tan maduro como he escuchado de algunos no habrías hecho este acto infantil.

-¿Perdón?

-Así que… ¿Vamos a tener una reunión o irás a consolarte en los brazos de otro de tus amantes? -Alec subió al coche -¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Se preguntó Jonathan maldiciéndose ¿En qué momento este chico tomó el mando en la conversación?

-¿Vas a subir o no? Puedo esperar toda la noche.

Jonathan subió al vehículo, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Alec hizo lo mismo y suspiró. Su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Magnus.

_"__¿Estás ocupado este viernes? ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine"_

"Tengo trabajo en equipo lo dejamos para otro día, ¿Te parece?"

Magnus le agrada y no es justo para él. Se encontraba en un juego peligroso. -¿Puedo saber a dónde iremos?

-¿Qué le dijiste a tú familia?

Alec miró hacia la ventana –Que tengo trabajo en equipo e iré a casa de Kyle

-Para mis padres estoy con Aline, sobre lo de hace rato

-¿No será qué quien desea cancelar el contrato eres tú? –preguntó Alec

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Jonathan sin dejar de mirar al frente y manejar -¿Estás seguro de qué tú puedes soportarlo?

-No lo sé, pero apenas está empezando ¿no es así? Es decir… si es algo que yo jamás haría en mi vida, todo lo que hago siempre es teniendo el menor riesgo posible claro, inclusive el tae won do… y ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciendo esto –Alec se sonrojó –pero algo me dijo ¿Por qué no? Haz algo loco Alexander, diviértete y creo que nos hemos conocido por una razón desconocida

-Eso es conmovedor –Jonathan giró hacia la derecha –Pero a ese universitario le gustas y es el tipo de chico con el que saldrías

-Firmé ese contrato, no soy de los que se echan para atrás

Jonathan sonrío -¿Esto es un reto para ti?

-Creo que ahora entiendo a Rafael, él acepta ser tu amigo con derecho porque es la única manera en que puede estar contigo

-Literalmente él dice que sólo así puede tenerme

-Rafael está enamorado de ti –contestó Alec, Jonathan le miró -¿Por qué sigues con él entonces?

-Me gusta tener sexo con él, le dije que terminemos pero es algo terco… ¿Tú crees que solo con el contrato puedes estar conmigo?

-¿No es eso verdad?

Jonathan se estacionó, Alec vio que frente a ellos estaba el puente de Manhattan a lo lejos -¿Quieres estar conmigo? –Jonathan se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Alec le miró sin responder, Jonathan se acercó y besó su cuello, después su oreja. Alec cerró los ojos. –Tú jabón huele a almendras y miel –Alec se estremeció por el susurro en su oído. Jonathan le desabrochó su cinturón, mordiendo su oreja –entonces… ¿quieres jugar con fuego?

-Jonathan…

Él metió su mano debajo de su camisa acariciándolo, fue besando su cuello y su mejilla, mientras hacía su asiento hacia atrás. Alec se asombró y llevó su mano a su espalda. Jonathan se colocó sobre él encontrando sus labios. Alec lo abrazó, el beso no necesitaba palabras podía interpretarse solo, hasta que Alec perdió el aliento se separó de él.

-Jonathan…

Él fue subiendo su camisa -¿Quieres que me detenga?

-Estoy nervioso, no he hecho esto antes

Jonathan sonrío –Seré cuidadoso

-Esto significa mucho para mí –ambos se miraron a los ojos –yo… Jonathan… -él besó sus labios, el celular volvió a sonar, Alec humedeció sus labios -¿No será tú amigo?

Jonathan sacó el celular de su bolsillo con la mano derecha y vio que era una llamada de su padre, se separó de Alec sentándose en su asiento –Bueno…

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-Te dije que…

_-Me dijiste que irías a casa de Aline, me acabo de encontrar con el Doctor Penhallow y me dijo que su hija está en el spa, así que si fue una excusa para no venir a entrenar_

-No se trata de eso –Alec se sentó notando que el semblante de Jonathan no era el mismo, se veía molesto pero al mismo tiempo impotente –estoy saliendo apenas del colegio y no me he comunicado con ella

_-¡No me mientas Jonathan! ¡¿Estás con uno de tus maricones?!_ –Alec logró escuchar la voz de Valentine _-¡Te quiero aquí en 5 minutos! ¡5 minutos!_

-¡Maldición! –Jonathan aventó el celular y golpeó el volante. Alec tragó saliva y se acomodó su camisa –Debo irme

-Pensé que… todos sabían que eres gay, digo me echas en cara que mis padres no saben y…

-¡¿Puedes callarte también?!

-¿Por qué me estás gritando? –preguntó atónito Alec –Yo no te grité, solo digo que…

Jonathan chistó los dientes y volvió a golpear el volante –Mis padres saben que soy gay, pero a mi papá no le gusta mucho la idea insiste en que solo es una etapa de la adolescencia y que lo voy a superar… ¿Estás satisfecho?

-Entiendo… Jonathan yo no diré nada sobre esto y nos podemos ver en otro… -Jonathan lo calló besándolo en los labios, Alec fue tomado por sorpresa y cerró sus ojos, él temblaba y lo hizo más cuando su lengua entró dentro de su boca provocando que se estremezca –Jonathan… tú padre…

-¿Crees que le tengo miedo a mi padre?

-¿No lo tienes? –preguntó asombrado –Él te dijo que…

-Llegue temprano o tarde me castigará, no es la primera vez…

-Volveré solo a casa y tú ve con tu padre –Jonathan dejó de besarlo asombrado

-¿Qué?

-Jonathan por eso tú padre no te toma en serio y te ve como una fase adolescente, si tu muestras responsabilidad y madurez ante ellos, cumples con sus reglas entonces se dará cuenta que…

-Alec, he vivido con mi padre toda mi vida y lo conozco muy bien

-Y él también te conoce a ti, por eso es un círculo vicioso que no terminará –Jonathan quedó atónito –esto… nosotros, puede esperar… mi regla dice que no se puede obligar a alguien hacer algo que no quiere

-Yo no quiero irme

-y yo no quiero que tengas problemas con tu papá

-Alec…

-Podemos vernos el jueves o encontraremos otro momento, por favor… -Jonathan se asombró al ver su sinceridad y preocupación en su mirada al igual que en sus palabras –por favor… Jonathan… quiero volver a salir contigo en un mejor momento

-Está bien, pero no te dejaré aquí, lo haré en un lugar más céntrico.

-Gracias –Alec acomodó su asiento. Jonathan encendió el motor y las luces del coche.


	13. Lo que él quiere

Jonathan manejaba hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento, logró hablar con Aline y ésta le dijo que no había hablado con su padre, él seguía en el hospital y no sabía nada sobre su cita en el spa. Jonathan entendió que Valentine debió verla directamente o alguien de sus allegados. Veces como esa su padre se ponía histérico y calmarlo era difícil además complicado. Paul también se comunicó con él, le seguía esperando en su apartamento. Jonathan se estacionó, era la primera vez que obedecería a su padre. La realidad, es que dudó en ir con Paul. Pero en fin, ya estaba ahí.

La recepcionista Amabel, esa chica rubia con una mirada aterradora para todos ni siquiera le saludó y él tampoco lo hizo. Helen está practicando boxeo con Lucian. Algunos le quedaron viendo asombrados, él subió las escaleras. Del segundo piso su padre habla con Samuel Blackwell.

-Ya me tienes aquí –les interrumpió

-Samuel déjame solo con mi hijo

-Muy bien, me comunico contigo en cuanto esté en Río de Janeiro –dijo él y se retiró.

-No te encontraste con el Doctor Penhallow, no vuelvas a tratarme como un niño –Jonathan habló con un tono medio y neutro –estaba saliendo del Colegio y vería a Aline después. ¿Acaso la estás siguiendo? ¿O me estás siguiendo a mí?

-Una fuente me informó que te vio pasar por el puente acompañado de un chico, sabes que tenemos el mismo sistema, que nos permite rastrear por el número celular –Valentine fue alzando la voz –Ella estaba en un spa y tú en el otro extremo de la ciudad, ¿Así quieres seguir mintiéndome?

-¿Ahora vas a rastrearme? ¡Ya no soy un crío!

-¡No, no lo eres! ¡Eres un miembro del círculo y empleado mío! –Valentine estaba colérico –No te pago cinco dólares por tus misiones

-Sabes que lo haré bien, no le encuentro el chiste venir a entrenar

Valentine se acercó a su hijo –Jonathan harás lo que yo te diga que hagas, si quiero que corras lo harás, si digo que te tires de un maldito barranco también lo harás

-Esto no se trata de eso, porque siempre te obedezco padre excepto en algo –contestó Jonathan manteniéndole la mirada a su padre –Es porque te dijeron que me vieron con un chico, por eso estás molesto -Valentine sonrío –Por eso cambiaste a Helen a mi Colegio y quieres ponerla cómo mi compañera, eso quiere decir que el crío aquí eres tú y no yo

-¡No te permito que me hables así!

-¡Y yo no te permito que hayas interrumpido mi salida! –Jonathan vio que todos les miraban, él se dio la media vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Emil le entregó una pistola.

-Buenos días aprendiz, vamos a practicar tiros.

-No necesito…

-A mí no me harás una escena, así que sígueme –Jonathan cruzó sus brazos y terminó accediendo. –Ser un asesino profesional tiene sus limitantes, acepta quien eres

-Lo hago

Ellos agarraron una pistola cada uno -¿Cómo vas con tu objetivo de este jueves?

-Pan comido

-¿Pan comido? –bufó Emil Pagborn -¿Cómo piensas asesinar a un policía corrupto sin sacar a la luz su vida turbulenta?

-Un ataque cardíaco –respondió Jonathan cargando la pistola –primero pensé en un asalto, pero no quiero que se abra una investigación o algo parecido, leí su expediente y hace seis meses tuvo uno y sufre del corazón.

-Será la primera vez que…

-¿Qué usan ese método aquí en el círculo? –preguntó Jonathan colocándose las orejeras –Lo que voy a planificar bien es al Embajador de Londres, necesito investigar sobre la seguridad del museo, aun no hay noticias de si ocupará algún hotel o si se quedará dentro de la embajada, siempre viaja con un equipo completo de guardaespaldas, así que mañana me dedicaré a eso sensei –Emil cruzó sus brazos, Jonathan comenzó a disparar acertando todos los tiros, uno a la cabeza y los demás al corazón.

-Malachi Dieudonne también debe tener un punto débil –comentó Emil dándole su pistola –A veces te acoplas al objetivo, o puedes desviar la atención que no vean que él es tú caso… a veces tienes que sacrificar a más personas en un evento tan masivo y es la primera vez que te dan un extranjero, pueden mandarte a la Interpol.

-¿Sacrificar a más personas?

-A veces tienes que conocer tú entorno, el caso del 11 de septiembre del 2001… los atentados terroristas, el 11 de marzo en España, explosiones de trenes, camiones… un verdadero asesino se esconde y jamás es atrapado. Las distracciones son más efectivas, ¿Por qué el asesinato de Kaelie Whitewillow no salió en las noticias?

-No lo sé…

-Su mánager anunció que fue un suicidio en su habitación del hotel, tú y yo nos quitamos dejando todos los cadáveres en el techo –Emil sonrío al ver su cara de sorprendido –Su propio mánager la mandó asesinar, ella estaba involucrada en prostitución infantil en una página web bajo otro seudónimo por supuesto y ya había recibido bastantes amenazas de muerte, ella pensó que nosotros éramos los Pitts.

-¿Su propio mánager la mandó asesinar? ¿Quién quiere muerto al embajador de Londres?

-Lo que yo haría sería un acto de rebeldes contra la inauguración del museo, colocar una bomba y sacrificar a varios con tal de una distracción; ahora dispara –Emil suspiró –la clase a terminado.

* * *

Más tarde, Alec estaba en su habitación. Jonathan no había regresado y tampoco estaba el coche de su padre. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, recordando lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir y que también deseó que pasara. Siguió haciendo sus deberes, pero… no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Jonathan al recibir la llamada, cómo le gritó –Es todo un casanova y lo sabe.

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Isabelle -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –respondió él -¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada… es solo que no hemos platicado mucho ahora yo voy a natación, tú a futbol –ella cerró la puerta.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sentimental?

-Supe que Magnus fue a verte al Colegio, ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo? Pensé que somos amigos –dijo ella viendo su libro de física.

-Izzy… en estos momentos mi vida es un poco

-Jonathan…

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito y miró hacia su hermana, vestida en pijamas con una trenza, sus ojos oscuros contrastaban con su piel pálida –No todo tiene que ver con él.

-Su padre está en su habitación y él no –indicó Isabelle, Alec giró hacia la ventana. Valentine se encontraba ahí. Él se puso de pie. –Creo que alguien será castigado hoy, al parecer el hijo ejemplar realmente no lo es tanto.

Alec agarró su celular del escritorio –Izzy, podemos hablar después

-Pero…

-Tengo que hablar con Helen un momento

-Espero que ella no sea tu nueva mejor amiga –reprochó su hermana saliendo de la habitación.

Alec marcó al número de Kyle, quién para su sorpresa respondió -_¿Lightwood? Ya va a ser medianoche_

-¿Puedes darme el número de Jonathan?

_-¿Qué? ¿No es tú vecino? ¿Para qué quieres su número?_

Alec mordió su labio, sabía que sonaría como una locura hasta para él lo era –Es algo importante, solo por favor –él fue hacia su ropero y abrió uno de sus cajones, ahí tenía el contrato que hizo por 100 días, no podían ponerse en contacto a excepción que lo hayan acordado –Sabes que, olvídalo

_-Te lo mando por mensaje_

Alec dejó el celular de la cama y salió de su cuarto, sus padres hablaban en su habitación con la puerta abierta. Max ya debía dormir, él bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta que logró salir con cuidado de su casa -¿Qué es lo que has hecho Jonathan?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Morgenstern, Valentine no muy contento hablaba por el celular –_Tiene su celular apagado, no podemos rastrearlo_

-El coche, intenta con el coche

Jocelyn somnolienta salió de su cuarto -¿Qué ocurre?

-Jonathan no ha llegado a la casa –respondió Valentine terminando la llamada –he avisado a la policía

-Dijo que iría a casa de Aline después de su práctica, a lo mejor se quedará a dormir con ella… no es la primera vez

-Él no –Valentine iba a seguir hablando, pero Jocelyn volvió a entrar al cuarto, él la siguió. Ella marcó al teléfono de los Penhallow.

-Jia, disculpa que te moleste tan tarde… mi esposo anda un poco paranoico, de casualidad Jonathan está ahí con Aline

_-Hola Jocelyn, si… él vino a cenar y después subieron a hacer tarea, ya deben estar dormidos… ¿quieres hablar con él?_

-No, no hay ningún problema… muchas gracias y disculpa la molestia –Jocelyn sumió el botón de off del teléfono inalámbrico -¿Satisfecho?

-Pero…

-Deja de ser tan paranoico, Jonathan es un buen chico… no tiene problemas con el alcohol, drogas y tampoco anda en alguna pandilla.

El celular de Valentine empezó a sonar y él contestó –_El coche de su hijo está en la mansión de los Penhallow._

-Gracias

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alec se vistió para ir al Colegio. Jonathan no llegó a dormir, no contestó el celular y tampoco sabía que podía haber pasado con él. Cuando bajaron del autobús, en el paradero del Colegio. Él se asombró de ver llegar a Clary con su padre. Ella agarró su mochila y después caminó hacia donde estaban Maia y Simon.

-¿No va a venir Jonathan al Colegio? –preguntó Isabelle.

-Se quedó a dormir en casa de Aline –respondió ella como si fuera algo natural.

-¿Vienes Rafael? –le preguntó Maia.

Alec no se había percatado que él estaba ahí, no lucía nada contento. Se colocó su mochila del hombro y después les siguió. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué parecía que no era la primera vez que Jonathan hacia algo como esto? Él se quedó un poco más, cuando vio llegar el coche de Aline; sin embargo, el conductor era Jonathan. Él le miró perplejo, apeó del vehículo, sacó su celular del bolsillo. Alec decidió entrar e ignorar la situación. Sospechaba que algo ocurría.

Él caminaba del pasillo pensativo, cuando se detuvo al ver que Jordan saludaba a Jonathan –Dentro de dos semanas hay un partido.

-Sí, ahora los entrenamientos no serán dos veces a la semana –contestó él.

-¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

Jonathan sonrío -¿Desde cuándo te doy cuentas de que hago con mi vida? –bufó llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Lightwood me llamó pidiendo tú número de celular –Jonathan le miró extrañado -¿logró comunicarse contigo?

-No –contestó Jonathan, después de eso caminó hacia el salón. Alec se acolchonó de la pared, se había metido en problemas algo se lo decía. Aline no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y le miró preocupado.

-¡Lightwood!

-Hola –dijo él

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Terminaste con tú novio? –preguntó ella curiosa

-Magnus no es mi novio –respondió él.

-Deberías tener uno, es divertido –contestó Aline con una sonrisa -¿Vienes a clase?

-Claro –dijo él avanzando –Penhallow… -ella le miró –Clary nos dijo a mis hermanos y a mí que Jonathan se quedó contigo anoche, le vi a él llegar en tu coche.

-Jonathan es mi mejor amigo y su vida es un poco complicada, su padre es un perro controlador –Alec quedó atónito –sé que es menor de edad y que yo no debería hablar sobre esto.

-¿Él tiene muchos problemas con su padre?

-El señor Morgenstern detesta que su único hijo sea homosexual, además tengo que encubrirlo cada vez que quiere salir con alguien… anoche lo hizo, según su padre se encontró con el mío y le dijo que yo estaba en el spa –ella bajó el tono de su voz mirando hacia todos lados –pero yo no vi a mi padre en todo el día de ayer, él fue a mi casa y cenamos con mi mamá, después subió a mi habitación me platicó que discutió con su padre porque alguien le vio estar con un chico por el puente, así que fue la primera vez que me pidió mi coche y dejó él suyo en mi cochera.

-¿Quieres decir que no durmió contigo?

Aline sonrío –Por supuesto que no, él no es de los amigos que hace fiesta de pijama… salió con alguno de su lista

-¿Tus padres no se dieron cuenta que tú coche no estaba en el garaje?

-Mi madre se va después que yo y mi padre no llegó a dormir, así que nadie supo nada –respondió ella -¿Por qué te interesa saber? -Alec tragó saliva y ella se percató que se sonrojó poniendo una señal de indiferencia -¿Jonathan te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-Por supuesto que te gusta, él es homosexual, atractivo, sexy… -llevó su dedo a su labio, dando una ligera sonrisa –es normal, siempre le he dicho que le hace falta enamorarse… no alguien que le dé lo que él busca.

-¿Qué es lo que él busca?

-Sólo desea llenar un vacío dentro de él con el sexo, finge madurez con esa máscara… te digo un secreto –Alec asintió –me agradas, Jonathan es el chico más sobreprotector y estoy seguro que romántico también, pero presiento que hay algo que le marcó… algo que provocó que él sea como es, algo que causa un vacío en su interior y lo desea llenar con sexo.

-Eres su mejor amiga… ¿no sabes que le pasó?

-Soy su mejor amiga y solo veo lo que él me permite ver, a veces pienso que no lo conozco en realidad… por eso, si te gusta… no te acuestes con él, no se lo hagas fácil; no le des lo que él quiere.

-Estás de acuerdo que yo a él no le gusto y…

-Vamos Lightwood, eres su vecino, homosexual y virgen –Alec iba a decir algo en respuesta –eres todo un bocado para él, serías el primer chico virgen con quién se acostaría… lo que si conozco de Jonathan, es que… quiere tenerte en su cama y no para una noche de pijamas –ella caminó hacia las escaleras. Alec se quedó del pasillo confundido y pensativo. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?


	14. Los lacayos

Alaric salía de su cafetería favorita, era el jueves. Día de su descanso. Jonathan lo vio caminar hasta dirigirse a la entrada del metro. Era el día elegido. Todo saldría como un ataque cardíaco ordinario. Era la hora de su práctica de futbol americano, pero tenía su coartada en caso de que todo salga mal. El director del colegio, un fiel amigo de su padre e integrante del círculo. Hodge Starkweather.

Su víctima entró al baño de caballeros, él le siguió. Pero la puerta tenía seguro. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Valentine viene por mí, estoy seguro… tengo la paranoia que alguien me ha estado siguiendo desde el lunes.

-Nadie te está siguiendo Alaric –Jonathan reconoció la voz de Luke –he revisado los casos y no estás en ninguno.

-¿Qué tal si sospecha de ti? ¿Qué tal si descubre que quieres acabar El círculo?

-Soy el brazo derecho de Valentine, él me dice todo y jamás dudaría de mí –contestó él -¿Tienes la información que te solicité?

-Aquí está, tienes que ponerme protección Luke… sinceramente temo por mi vida –la voz de Alaric era suplicante.

-Destruiremos el círculo Alaric, Valentine no puede seguir ocultando la verdad detrás de sus objetivos. A todo el equipo tiene engañado, menos a mí…

-Pensé que fue su esposa quien descubrió todo y fue a pedir tú ayuda

Jonathan quedó paralizado. ¿Su mamá? ¿Ella sabía la verdad sobre su padre? ¿Sabría que él estaba involucrado? ¿Cuál era la verdad detrás de los objetivos?

-Terminaremos con esto Alaric, muchas gracias por confiar en mí

Jonathan logró abrir la puerta. Luke quedó atónito –Jonathan…

Jonathan sacó su pistola. Iba vestido como civil normal, así que no sospecharía que iba detrás del policía como objetivo.

Luke hizo lo mismo -¿No deberías estar en tus prácticas?

-¿Qué significa esto Lucian? ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de los objetivos? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?

-Tú… tú eres el hijo de Valentine –dijo atónito Alaric.

-No quiero involucrarte en esto Jonathan, márchate antes de que resultes herido

-El único que va a resultar herido es tú cómplice que está aquí contigo –Jonathan apuntó hacia el policía.

-Mátalo, no me interesa –dijo frío Luke –mi bala te llegará primero

Jonathan logró quitarse su mochila, en el momento que Luke tocó el gatillo y la lanzó hacia él, la bala perforó su mochila. Él se agachó y corrió hacia Luke tumbándolo -¡Soy mejor que tú! –Luke chistó los dientes –Dime que está pasando o te mataré en estos momentos.

Los dos escucharon el cuerpo de Alaric caer al suelo con un balazo en la frente. Jonathan giró, Luke colocó la mochila de Jonathan encima del sobre manila que le entregó Alaric. Jonathan vio que era Emil Pagborn.

-Así que era cierto, eres un traidor Lucian…

Luke se puso de pie –El objetivo de Jonathan era Alaric… ¿Cuál era la mentira esta vez?

-No hay ninguna mentira, más que tenemos a un desertor –contestó Emil –Valentine te da la oportunidad de pedir perdón a lo mejor muestre un poco de clemencia sino me veré en la necesidad de matarte.

-¡Nadie va a matar a nadie aquí! –exclamó Jonathan -¡No hasta que me expliquen que sucede!

-¿Cuál es el perfil que te dieron de Alaric? –preguntó Luke, Emil logró dispararle. Luke esquivó la bala, el arma tenía un silenciador y por eso no escuchó el momento en que dispararon a Alaric. Luke le disparó también, corrió hacia él llevándolo a la pared -¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a tú discípulo? ¿Por qué no le dices que no somos justicieros? ¡Dile que solo somos unos asesinos lacayos de su padre!

Emil le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y Luke logró desarmarlo, ambos comenzaron a golpearse. Jonathan fue hacia ellos logrando separarlos, pero Luke salió corriendo. Emil empujó a Jonathan yendo hacia la puerta, pero Jonathan le detuvo.

-¡Mataste a mi objetivo! ¡Así que dime que está ocurriendo!

-Tú padre estaba dudando de Luke, esta mañana me dijo que estaba actuando raro y me pidió que yo lo siguiera –contestó Emil -¿Qué fue lo que Lucian te dijo?

Jonathan miró el cuerpo inerte de Alaric –Solo escuché algo sobre destruir el círculo –Jonathan no dijo nada sobre su madre, no hasta que encuentre a Luke y pueda saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo –Alaric le decía que tenía la impresión que lo estaban siguiendo, supongo que se refería a mí.

-¿Qué relación podía haber entre Lucian y un policía corrupto? –preguntó Emil.

-Podemos hallar a Luke no es así, rastrearlo por su número de celular

-Lucian conoce nuestros métodos y sabrá como esconderse de nosotros, limpiemos esta escena –dijo serio Emil.

* * *

Más tarde, Alec salió de la práctica. Era la primera vez que veía a Jonathan faltar, aunque sus compañeros decían que ya se había tardado en desaparecer. Ellos no habían hablado desde el día anterior. Jonathan no le había confrontado por pedirle su número de celular a Jordan Kyle. Él no sabía si debía hacer caso a Aline Penhallow, ya se encontraba involucrado con Jonathan y no en el lado romántico. Su celular empezó a sonar. Él vio que era una llamada de Magnus y respondió.

-Hola Magnus

-_¿Cómo estuvo la practica?_

-Bien… supongo –dijo mientras caminaba al paradero.

_-¿Mañana tienes tarea de equipo todavía?_

Alec sonrío –No en realidad no, si quieres podemos ir al cine cuando salga de mi practica de futbol.

_-Vaya hasta que me darás la oportunidad de volver a verte._

-Si supongo que sí –él se sentó en la banca -¿Qué haces?

_-En estos momentos estoy viendo a Catarina y Ragnor discutir por el trabajo de mañana, pero son tan adorables debo grabarlos y mandarte el video _–Alec río –_Es la primera vez que te escucho reír, eso me agrada… voy haciendo méritos._

-Magnus… si supongo que así es –Alec cerró sus ojos, Jonathan tenía razón. Él era el chico con el que saldría y tendría una relación. Tal vez si debería romper el contrato y terminar con ese juego, no hacerle largas a Magnus… pero no deseaba sacar a la luz su homosexualidad, no cuando él escuchó una conversación de su padre diciendo que aborrece a los homosexuales. Alec apretó su puño –Puedes venir por mí al Colegio después de la práctica.

-_Me parece bien, tenemos una cita entonces… pensaré en ti_

-Está entrando otra llamada –Alec quedó atónito al ver que era una llamada del número de Jonathan. ¿Cómo pudo conseguir su número?

_-¿Todo bien Alec?_

-Sí, yo debo… bueno nos vemos mañana –dijo sonrojándose. ¿Quién se sonrojaría hablando por teléfono?

-_¿Tan rápido me dejarás sin escuchar tu voz?_

-Yo bueno esto…

Alec vio el convertible de Jonathan estacionarse frente a él y con su celular en la mano. Alec perplejo miró hacia todos lados. Jonathan bajó del coche y le quitó su teléfono móvil viendo el nombre de Magnus en la pantalla y terminó la llamada, después apagó el celular.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –reclamó Alec poniéndose de pie.

-Entra al coche –ordenó Jonathan.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec sin entender -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡No puedes ordenarme que hacer!

Jonathan le quitó su bolsa deportiva metiéndola en el asiento de atrás. Alec enfadado lanzó un golpe que él logró detener, sujetó su brazo con fuerza. –No me obligues a usar la fuerza y entra al coche.

Alec frunció el labio y accedió entrando enfadado. Jonathan fue hacia su asiento. Alec se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Jonathan volvió a manejar.

-¿Vas a devolverme mi celular? ¡Vas a decirme por qué me estás secuestrando!

-¿Por hablar con ese chico no me respondiste?

-Eso no te interesa, además Magnus me llamó primero –contestó Alec molesto aún -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¡No podemos reunirnos sin haberlo acordado!

-Tampoco podíamos llamarnos por teléfono y tú fuiste lo demasiado listo como para pedirle a Kyle mi número

Alec cruzó sus brazos -¿Así que ahora vamos a romper todas las reglas? –Jonathan no respondió, Alec le observó lucía diferente -¿Por qué faltaste a la práctica?

-¡No quiero un padre, Alec! ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas!

Alec abrió la boca y le miró -¡Me preocupo por ti idiota! –Jonathan se detuvo en la plaza comercial. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Baja del coche –Jonathan lo hizo primero agarró la bolsa deportiva de Alec y después su mochila.

-No lo haré, hasta que me digas que… -Jonathan abrió la puerta del coche, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y después lo sacó a la fuerza, dejó su celular en la guantera –Jonathan…

-Ahora sígueme

Alec fue detrás de él, los dos entraron a la plaza. Jonathan fue hacia el elevador. Alec aun sin entender, hizo lo mismo. –Jonathan… ¿vas a decirme algo?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, un grupo de personas salió y Jonathan hizo lo contrario, Alec dudó si debía acompañarlo; pero terminó haciéndolo. Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Jonathan fue hacia las ventanas que daban al estacionamiento. Un coche negro estaba estacionado detrás del suyo y dos hombres bajaron.

-Así que ahora quieres seguirme padre –Jonathan miró a Alec, quien veía una tienda de ropa. -¿Por qué lo estoy involucrando?

Jonathan caminó hacia él –Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar –respondió Alec.

-Vamos –Jonathan le agarró de la mano y comenzó a caminar yendo hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Solo dos hombres le buscaban, no fue complicado llegar a la parada de autobuses y tomar el primero. Ambos se sentaron en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Por qué dejaste tú coche en la plaza? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esto es por tú padre?

Jonathan sonrío -¿Qué sabes sobre mi padre?

-Bueno yo… esto… lo del martes

-Sé que hablaste con Aline, pero ella está equivocada no tengo ningún vacío que deseo llenar con sexo

-¿Cómo sabes que hablé con Aline?

Jonathan hizo a un lado sus largo fleco de cabellos negros mirando sus ojos azules –Ella me preguntó si me gustas y que debo invitarte a salir, que yo te gusto y tú estás preocupado por mí…

-Eso no es…

-No necesito que te preocupes por mí Alec

-¿A dónde vamos?... Mañana hay clases y mis padres… -Jonathan le calló besándolo en los labios, Alec fue tomado por sorpresa, pero instantáneamente cerró sus ojos. Jonathan llevó sus manos a su cintura abrazándolo. Alec llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. También quería ese beso, estar con él. Jonathan se aproximó más a él, el pudor y la decencia desapareció por completo para Alexander, jamás pensó que sería de los que harían una escena en público mucho menos en un autobús. Los besos le quemaban, le provocaban, dejó entrar la lengua de Jonathan en su boca y emitió un ligero gemido, sus dedos fueron hacia los cabellos de Jonathan entrelazándose en ellos. Cuando el aire le hizo falta, rompió el beso, Jonathan se dirigió a besar su cuello e ir subiendo hacia su oreja –Jonathan…

-Quiero romper el contrato –Alec abrió los ojos atónito. Jonathan sabía que ahora debe descubrir que misterio hay en el círculo, que tanto sabe su madre y no quería que él esté involucrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Jonathan volvió a besar su oreja dando una leve mordida. Alec se estremeció –Mereces alguien mejor que yo, no tiene chiste que malgastes tu tiempo conmigo y… -Alec fue quién le besó está ves, Jonathan aceptó. Por un extraño motivo, dejó de importarle todo… solo existían ellos dos, besándose hasta extasiarse. Escucharon un comentario que debían irse a un hotel; sin embargo, lo ignoraron.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres esto Alexander?

Alec asintió con la cabeza –Te lo dije el martes claramente.

-Esta es tú bajada –Jonathan se puso de pie y tocó el botón rojo. Alec miró que estaban en la esquina de la calle donde vivían. Agarró su bolsa deportiva y después se levantó.

-¿No vas a bajar?

-Volveré por mi coche, nos vemos mañana –dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa seductora –no nos reunimos ni en nuestras casas o el colegio, así que improvesé.

Alec se sonrojó y mordió su labio. El autobús se detuvo. Alec descendió. Jonathan le miró, definitivamente Alexander Lightwood es un chico demasiado interesante para él.

Mientras tanto, Alec llevó sus dedos a sus labios. Después giró y el autobús ya se marchaba, no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. Jonathan le gustaba más de lo que imaginó. Caminó hacia su casa, solo pensaba en lo que recién ocurrió. Abrió la puerta y sin decir buenas noches subió directamente a su habitación, colocó su bolsa deportiva a un costado para acto seguido acostarse en su cama, volviendo a tocar sus labios.

-Jonathan…

* * *

Cuando Jonathan llegó a la plaza comercial. La camioneta negra estaba estacionada junto a su coche. Uno de ellos estaba dentro. Jonathan tocó a la ventana. El chico brincó del susto, él le había visto antes pero jamás socializaba.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Yo…

-Dile a mi padre que si quiere hablar conmigo, que lo haga el mismo no me mande a sus peones –dijo sarcástico Jonathan. Después entró a su vehículo y se marchó.


	15. El novio de Lightwood

Jocelyn está en su estudio, un celular empezó a sonar y ella contestó -¿Lograste encontrarte con Alaric?

_-Joce… Alaric era un objetivo de Jonathan, lo siento_

Ella palideció y colocó su pincel sobre la mesa -¿Mi hijo está bien?

_-Sí, solo que nos descubrió… ahora sabe que tú estás enterada y el sobre que me entregó Alaric lo dejé debajo de su mochila, debes tomarlo ahí está la información que necesitamos. Estoy seguro que lo agarró._

-Luke… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Jonathan vendrá a preguntarme –dijo ella preocupada.

_-Es tú hijo, de ti depende si quieres decirle la verdad. El círculo va a estarme buscando, sé cómo escapar._

-¿A dónde irás?

_-Jocelyn huye conmigo, estás en peligro quedándote con Valentine… no sabemos si Jonathan será leal a su padre o a ti… él lo ha educado._

-Yo también y además no sé cómo explicarle a Clary

_-Conserva este celular desechable, me pondré en contacto contigo cuando haya logrado salir de Manhattan y por favor, consigue el sobre_

La llamada terminó. Jocelyn se sentó, ni siquiera sabía que hacer o como proteger a su familia. Lo descubrió todo hace unos días, cuando una carpeta cayó del portafolio de su esposo mientras limpiaba. Fotos de varias personas señaladas con marcadores, detrás nombres y entre ellos JC "Jonathan Christopher". Cuando vio el de Lucian entre ellos, supo que debía hablar con él y así lo hizo.

Escuchó al convertible estacionarse, ella salió del estudio. Clary salió con sus amigos, así que ella andaba sola en casa. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba su hijo.

-Buenas noches

-Jonathan…

-Voy a cenar –contestó él cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Está Clary en casa? –preguntó el.

-Salió –dijo ella tragando saliva.

Jonathan tiró su mochila en el sofá –Entonces no tengo que fingir nada. –Jonathan subió las escaleras -¿Qué demonios estás pensando?

-Hijo…

-¿Crees que tú y Lucian van a poder destruir el círculo? –quejó Jonathan exasperado –ni siquiera yo sé todo sobre…

-Eres un asesino –le interrumpió Jocelyn -¿A cuántas personas inocentes has matado?

Jonathan río –Fíjate que no llevo la cuenta, porque cuando hay guardaespaldas o es algo masivo… -él enarcó una ceja -¿Ahora vas a decir que no soy tú hijo?

-Sí eres mi hijo, me ayudarás a destruir a tú padre y terminar con el círculo

Jonathan empezó a aplaudir –Muy bien claro, llama al FBI, la interpol, a CSI, los Navales, el ejército… tal vez te funcione llamar a Los de la Ley y el Orden –Jocelyn quedó atónita –Puedes contactar a la CIA, a la NASA… ¡Malas Noticias! –Él dio un paso más hacia adelante –Mi padre trabaja con todos ellos, ¿Lucian no te habló al respecto?

-Ellos no le dan los objetivos a tú padre –contestó Jocelyn con voz suave –él los tiene engañados a todos… ustedes

-Madre, yo he entrado a los sistemas de todos los que te estoy diciendo… ¿de qué manera tendríamos los códigos?

-Eso es lo que Lucian y yo tratamos de averiguar, si tiene algún infiltrado o cómo logró hackear los sistemas

-No saben de qué están hablando –le interrumpió Jonathan.

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos, Alaric era un buen hombre… un policía decente y honrado

-Era un corrupto madre, vendía drogas –contestó Jonathan –tengo fotos de él haciéndolo.

-¿Te encargaste de corroborar la información que te dan es correcta?

-A mí solo me dan las pistas que necesito para poder llevar a cabo mi misión –respondió él

-Encuentra a las personas de las fotos, pregúntales si le compraron drogas a Alaric…

-¡¿Crees que me lo dirán?!

-Eres el alumno de tú padre no es así, estoy seguro que lograrás averiguarlo

La puerta de la sala se abrió y también se encendió la luz. Clary brincó del susto -¡Jesús! Pensé que no había nadie en la casa… ¿Qué hacen hablando a oscuras?

-Estoy regañando a Jonathan porque tenía apagado el celular y no pude contactarme con él, necesitaba que pase al supermercado a comprar algo –Jocelyn bajó las escaleras. Jonathan frunció el labio y después se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

-¿¡Estás seguro que Lucian no le dijo nada más a mi hijo!? –Emil Pagborn jamás había visto tan alterado a Valentine –Voy a matar a Lucian, voy a hacerlo.

-Creo que logré engañarlo y piensa que es un traidor

-Jonathan es listo, duda e investigará, yo lo entrené –Valentine tiró una lámpara en la pared -¿Por qué permitiste que lo mate con un ataque cardíaco? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que dispare o lo haga parecer como un asalto?

-Sebastian es listo, tú lo dijiste y la idea me parecía innovador… pero –Emil levantó la voz –Debiste informarme, que Alaric era una fuente para Lucian… yo realmente creí que era un policía corrupto.

-Tiene que matar al embajador, Jonathan tiene que hacerlo –Valentine dijo en tono alto –Él está molesto conmigo por lo ocurrido la otra vez, no deja de ser un adolescente

La puerta se abrió y Samuel Blackwell entró –Jonathan le dijo a mis hombres que si quieres hablar con él, vayas tú mismo.

Valentine cruzó sus brazos –Encuéntrenme a Lucian, quiero su cabeza en mi escritorio cuanto antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jonathan no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su madre. Investigar sobre si eran verídicas las fotos y hallar a las personas. Ellos tiraron el cuerpo de Alaric en el río Hudson. Nadie lo encontraría, su familia reportaría que está desaparecido igual que en su trabajo al no presentarse. Tal vez digan que se escapó. ¿De qué manera el círculo callaría la noticia?

-¡Hey Morgenstern! –Kyle le dio una palmada en la espalda –Vienes muy distraído hoy, incluso en la práctica

-Sí, yo estoy pensando en que…

-¿Vas a decirle a Rafael que vaya al Gotcha mañana? –preguntó Kyle

-¿El gotcha?

-¿Lo olvidaste? –Kyle empezó a carcajearse –Acordamos ir mañana al gotcha, irá Blackthorn, tú vecino, Aline, algunos de los chicos…

-Sí lo olvidé ya me lo recordaste –dijo Jonathan, viendo que en el estacionamiento del coche está Magnus. Con una camisa negra que tiene una estampa de algún diseño extraño, unos pantalones de mezclilla entallados y los cabellos en picos.

-Mira es el novio de Lightwood, creo que va en serio su relación.

-Sí eso parece –contestó él.

Magnus guardó el celular en su bolsillo, lucía preocupado y miró al frente, quedando atónito al ver a Jonathan. Él caminó hacia ellos. Kyle se detuvo, Jonathan seguía de largo. Cuando Magnus se colocó frente a él.

-¿Disculpa sabes si ya terminó la práctica de futbol?

-Mis padres me han dicho que no hable con extraños –contestó Jonathan sarcástico.

-¿De verdad? ¿Creí que éramos amigos? –preguntó Magnus en el mismo tono de voz.

-Estamos saliendo de la práctica –interrumpió Kyle –Lightwood ya debe estar por venir, supongo que se atrasó en los vestidores.

-¿Ustedes están en futbol?

Jonathan sonrío –Te dije que él, es quién me acosa

-Fíjate pan blanco –Jonathan empezó a reírse –la realidad es que no me preocupas en lo más mínimo.

-Pues deberías… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿20? ¿21? ¿22? –Magnus enarcó una ceja –Alexander tiene 17 años, así que podemos llamar a la policía y decir que estamos ante un delincuente

-Woow… cuanta tensión –contestó Kyle –no le hagas caso, Jonathan es ese tipo de bromista que…

-¿Magnus? –interrumpió Alec yendo hacia ellos -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada corazón, aquí conociendo a tus amigos –respondió Magnus con un tono dulce y le dio un beso en la mejilla –me estaban diciendo que no tardarías en llegar.

Alec se sonrojó –Yo esto… -él esquivó la mirada de Jonathan –gracias, ya podemos irnos Magnus

-¡Oye Lightwood acuérdate que mañana es el gotcha! –le dijo Kyle

-¿Gotcha? –preguntó Magnus

-Puedes llevar a tu novio, nos hace falta un integrante para que seamos número par

Alec quedó atónito, Magnus le miró –Muy bien, ahí estaremos mañana niños… -Magnus colocó su brazo detrás de la espalda de Alec -¿Por qué no has respondido mis mensajes?

-No tengo mi celular, se descargó –contestó él, Magnus abrió la puerta. Él miró hacia el convertible donde Jonathan platicaba con Jordan. Alec bajó la mirada y entró al coche -¿Qué película vamos a ver?

-Una de comedia, espero que te guste –respondió Magnus -¿Qué tal la práctica?

-¿Qué hablabas con mis compañeros?

-Pensé que eran tus amigos –dijo Magnus asombrado.

Alec negó con la cabeza –Depende de la definición que tengas de amigos, solo quiero pedirte un favor…

Magnus empezó a manejar, moviendo la palanca de velocidades –Dime…

-Ignora a Jonathan, solo no le hagas caso

-¿Hay algo entre ese chico y tú?

-¿Qué? –Alec se puso rojo -¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Eres un mal mentiroso, pero… soy un hombre competitivo Alec y sé que lograré hacer méritos y enamorarte

-Magnus…

Ellos compartieron la película, Magnus se reía bastante, además era atento y dulce. Él no se lo merecía, algo lo decía en su interior. Cuando salieron del cine más tarde, Magnus entrelazó los dedos de su mano.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? ¿Ir a algún lugar en especial?

Alec bajó la mirada –Pensé que solo era el cine

-Es viernes y no deseo dejarte en tú casa aun –respondió él acercándose más a él –Alexander… ¿quieres ir a mi apartamento?

-¿Qué?

Magnus empezó a reírse al ver sus ojos impactantes –Eres tan dulce Alec, tan… natural y auténtico… me gustaste desde el primer día que te conocí, creo que fue amor a primera vista.

-¿Amor? –preguntó Alec atónito.

-Sé que el pan blanco es un adonis, pero el pan integral tiene más propiedades y beneficios… es menos procesado –Alec entendió la comparación y se sonrojó –es como el chocolate blanco y el chocolate natural… lo natural siempre es mejor.

-Es tú manera de decirme que tú eres más natural que Jonathan

-Puedo enseñártelo –Magnus se aproximó a él, Alec tragó saliva mirando sus labios y después desvió la mirada.

-Vamos por algo de cenar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Jonathan fue al área donde sabía que tomaron las fotos; también se paseó por la estación de policías. Su sorpresa, fue ver salir a Maia de ahí acompañada de un chico alto con una cicatriz en el rostro.

-Jonathan…

-Maia… ¿no saliste con Clary hoy?

-Bueno esto, mi vecino está desaparecido –contestó ella –él es Bat, vinimos a preguntar si habían noticias sobre él.

-¿Quién es tú vecino? –Él sabía la respuesta, pero debía hacerse el desentendido.

-Alaric, es un buen hombre y…

Jonathan llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos –Si, supongo.

-No se presentó a trabajar, ya pasaron 24 horas y la policía no está haciendo nada para buscarlo –dijo algo histérica.

-Maia, te dijeron que ya pueden darlo por desaparecido, hay reglas

-¡Son reglas estúpidas! –le interrumpió ella –Tanto Luke y Alaric desaparecen, eso no es una coincidencia

-¿Luke? –Jonathan estaba atónito. ¿Maia conocía a Luke? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué manera?

-El dueño de una librería, sé que ellos no se conocían… pero es tan extraño. Hoy no abrió la librería y…

-Estoy seguro que aparecerán –respondió él –cualquier cosa avísame.

-Gracias –ella hizo su cabello hacia atrás. Maia era de las chicas que siempre viste jeans y blusas holgadas, gusta ser práctica y además muy buena amiga de su hermana. No tardó en marcharse con su amigo. Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que decía H.

Él caminó hacia la esquina -¿Cómo estás?

-Son unas mentiras, Luke no es un traidor… Luke no ha huido, podrá ser un perro pero jamás haría algo como eso

-Lo sé –respondió él -¿Quieres que nos reunamos?

-Te veo de los muelles, en el bar de siempre –dijo ella y colgó.

Jonathan no podía decirle a Helen lo que sabía, ni siquiera entendía lo que ocurría. Para todos Alaric era un policía modelo. A punto de ser nombrado Sub-comandante de un escuadrón. Sí querías saber sobre policías corruptos, debías informarte con la mujer que sabe todo de Nueva York.

Jonathan andaba a pie, antes que su padre le revelara que le rastreaba por celular. Había comprado un chip nuevo, el cual solo tenía Helen. Ella hizo lo mismo y cuando querían verse sin que nadie se entere, era ahí cuando los usaban.

* * *

Más tarde, Magnus y Alec salieron de la pizzería. Alec debía admitir que para una segunda cita, podía platicar más que el contacto físico, como ocurría con Jonathan. ¿Por qué tuvo que acordarse de él? Alec sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Vas a querer que mañana vaya contigo al gotcha?

-Magnus debo revelarte algo –Alec se acolchonó del coche.

-Vaya, empezamos con las revelaciones –Magnus se acercó a él, acomodando su cabello azabache –Dime… puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Yo… esto… firmé un contrato –Alec cerró sus ojos, completamente rojo de la pena. Magnus no entendía, pero prefirió que él siga hablando –Jonathan… bueno él, es la clase de chico con quién yo no saldría, el popular, casanova, pero sobre todo salir con él… tiene sus reglas, nada más ser amigos con derechos sin restricciones

-¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes son amigos con derechos?

Alec asintió con la cabeza –Él pensó que yo no aceptaría.

-Yo también pensaría lo mismo, pero soy libre pensador así que no me molesta… eso quiere decir que no es tú novio –Alec abrió los ojos y le miró, Magnus sonrío –Supongo que a ti si te afecta, salir con dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-¿En verdad no te molesta?

-¿Por qué firmaste un contrato?

-Nosotros solo vamos a durar 100 días, de los cuales ya llevamos dos semanas y contando –Alec rascó su cabello –yo no debo decir sobre esto a nadie, cada quien dio sus condiciones, al terminar los 100 días… quemaremos los contratos y…

-Dime qué quieres que haga, que espere 85 días para que volvamos a salir

-No –Alec llevó su mano al rostro de Magnus –yo te estoy diciendo esto, porque mi conciencia no me deja tranquilo. Jonathan ayer me dijo que rompamos el contrato. Yo le dije que no y hoy que volví a salir contigo creo que si debo hacerlo… porque me gustas y…

-¿Yo te gusto? –contestó Magnus asombrado y humedeció sus labios -¿Por mí eres capaz de romper ese contrato?

Alec no sabía que responder. Magnus le gustaba, era completamente opuesto a Jonathan; quien también le gustaba y provocaba que su cuerpo ardiera al sentir su contacto o solo al recordar lo ocurrido en el camión. –Sí –logró balbucear –Me gustas y no quiero que pienses que yo…

-Que hayas firmado un contrato con pan blanco, no significa que seas menos para mí. Yo no te pediría ser solo amigos con beneficios –Alec se asombró, Magnus volvió a acariciar su cabello enrollando uno en su dedo –yo te pediría que seas mi novio, mío nada más sin derecho a compartirte con nadie… porque eso es lo que tú te mereces, eres un diamante para mí

-Magnus…

Alec no pudo seguir hablando por que los labios del mayor se depositaron en los de él. Eran húmedos. Alec nervioso llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las manos de Magnus fueron a la altura de sus caderas llevándolas hacia las de él mismo. El sabor era mejor de lo que pensó, Magnus es cinco centímetros más alto que él por lo que sus labios quedaban en buena sincronía. Alec cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por unas nuevas sensaciones. Si Jonathan era fuego, Magnus era el agua… fresco, húmedo, recorriendo cada una de sus venas y sus articulaciones, apoderándose de él completamente en ese beso. Sentía que Magnus se contenía, no deseaba ir muy rápido para demostrarle cual valioso es para él, que no lo ve como un juego o uno más, que era especial.


	16. Plan B

Jonathan llegó al puerto, el muelle es conocido por la vida clandestina. El mejor sitio para saber sobre un policía corrupto. Y ahí estaba su fuente, la dueña del bar Madame Dorothea. Él se acercó, ella estaba en la barra. Una mujer con grandes lentes de armazón, largos aretes y su cabello chino.

-Pero si es mi rubio favorito.

-Lo de siempre –contestó él sentándose -¿Cómo estás?

-Las ventas muy bien, la situación no tanto andan muchos policías en movimiento… no sé si escuchaste el policía desaparecido.

-¿Policía desaparecido? –ella le sirvió una botella de cerveza –Infórmame.

-Ayer fue su día de descanso y hoy no se presentó a trabajar, tampoco volvió a su casa en la noche

-¿Escapó con la amante? –bufó Jonathan.

Madame Dorothea empezó a reírse –Eso haré yo, cuando tenga al siguiente. Salir de esta vida.

-Vamos, ¿dónde vendré a beber y tener una buena charla?

-Sebastian, tú estás buscando algún culito dónde meterte está noche –respondió ella. Los dos se rieron –Según sé, iba a ser promovido, era el esposo perfecto.

-¿Corrupto?

-Bombón conozco a todos los policías corruptos de la ciudad, incluyendo que conozco tú trabajo y todo sobre él –ella se acercó en señal de confesión -¿Fue uno de tus objetivos?

-Desafortunadamente no, jamás me han dado policías

Madame Dorothea sabía sobre el círculo, tal vez hasta que es hijo de Valentine. Pero prefería hacerse la desentendida y a él le agradaba.

-Alaric no era corrupto, su padre falleció siendo traicionado por su propio compañero y dudo que sea de los que seguirían ese camino –ella sacó una botella de whisky. La puerta se abrió -Tú hermana está aquí.

Él giró y vio a Helen ir hacia una de las meses. Agarró su botella de cerveza y le guiñó el ojo a Madame Dorothea. Su madre tenía razón, Alaric era inocente. ¿A cuántas personas más inocentes había asesinado? No es que tuviera remordimiento de conciencia.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Una botella de tequila –contestó ella quitándose su chamarra, él pidió una al mesero –Sebastian, es una tontería… lo sabes tanto como yo

-Él te dijo algo estos últimos días, sospechaba algo –dijo sin tapujos Jonathan. Ella negó con la cabeza -¿Se ha comunicado contigo?

-Debí darle mi otro número, pero preferí no hacerlo –contestó ella aturdida

-¿Qué va a ocurrir contigo?

-Tú padre me dijo que voy a ser tú compañera ahora, algo sobre que trabajaré contigo en tú próximo caso

-Te daré mi sobre, la próxima semana será el gran suceso. Solo me faltan unos detalles –dijo él observando que el mesero dejó la botella de tequila y dos caballitos. Ella lo abrió –Mañana iremos a jugar gotcha.

-¿No puedes decirle a Kyle que no me gustan los hombres?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? –bufó Jonathan –Simplemente se directa

Ella sirvió el primer caballito –No voy a ir por él, si acepté ir… es porque tú amiga irá

-¿Aline? –preguntó Jonathan atónito -¿Qué? ¿Ella te gusta?

-Es linda, exótica –dijo ella dibujando una leve sonrisa.

-A ella le van los chicos, la conozco desde que somos pequeños y créeme que si fuera lesbiana yo lo sabría

-Solo debe descubrir que le gustan las chicas, en especial yo –ella sonrío –por eso iré mañana al gotcha.

-No quería ir, pero deseo ver como intentarás conquistarla –bufó Jonathan.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Luke, descubrir que es lo que ocurre –ella tomó su primer shot -¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Lo haré –dijo él bebiendo de su botella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera de la pizzería. Alec ya se había dado demasiados besos con Magnus, perdió la cuenta. ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo podía ser que se embriague con aquél sabor? En este beso Magnus, le mostraba su deseo hacia él también. Ya no era más un beso cálido y dulce, la lengua de Magnus recorría su boca y a él le gustaba, su distancia era completamente nula. Alec se alejó para recuperar la respiración.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a mi apartamento?

Alec quería contestar que sí, que quería eso y tal vez más. Pero su cordura volvió a él –No, hasta que yo haya cancelado el contrato con Jonathan…

Magnus le besó la oreja –Eso me agrada, entonces paso por ti para ir al gotcha –Alec cerró sus ojos, era como si Magnus fuera un imán y lo llevaba más y más hacia él.

-Helen vendrá por mí –contestó con un ligero gemido, Magnus seguía besándolo y su respiración era caliente. Alec sintió que el pantalón le apretaba, justo debajo de la cremallera e incluso los calzoncillos, le dolía. –Magnus… por favor

-Lo lamento –dijo él mirándole a los ojos –esperé tanto para esto.

-Llévame a mi casa –contestó Alec bajando sus brazos y se giró abriendo la puerta del coche. Magnus se vio obligado a hacerse a un lado. Alec era maravilloso, perfecto para él. Una mezcla de ternura e inocencia, listo e inteligente, nuevo en el mundo de las relaciones y él quería hacerlo suyo, quería poseerlo, marcarlo como suyo; que solo le perteneciera a él. Pero esperaría, aunque no deseaba que fuera mucho; no podría esperar tanto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Helen llegó puntual por él. Eran las diez y media, Jace e Isabelle estaban asombrados que Alec estaba socializando más de lo acostumbrado. Helen maneja una Camioneta Ford Escape blanca. Ella se acomodaba su cabello, cuando él se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias por venir por mí.

-Debiste pedirle a Morgenstern que te lleve –Helen se colocó una pinza.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad?

Helen sonrío –Muy bien, parece que esto será algo así como nuestra novatada.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Kyle que no te gusta?

-¿Por qué no le dices a Morgenstern que te gusta? –Alec cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia la ventana. Helen suspiró -¿Va en serio lo tuyo con el universitario?

-Eso parece –respondió él ruborizándose. Helen se percató.

-¿Ustedes ya están saliendo?

-Bueno eso…

-Vamos cuéntame –dijo ella. Alec le contó lo ocurrido la noche anterior omitiendo su contrato con Jonathan y esos pequeños detalles –Vaya, creo que quiere llevarte a la cama.

-Lo sé, supongo que no puedo pensar en el tipo de relación que no te lleva directo a ella… fue nuestra segunda cita, eso quiere decir que cuando sea la tercera

-Te llevará a su cama –dijo Helen risueña –hoy es su tercera cita.

-Que él venga al gotcha, no lo convierte en una cita –aclaró Alec

-Aunque nos incluya a todos nosotros, es una cita –enfatizó Helen mientras se estacionó. Llegaron al lugar indicado. Era su primera vez ahí, para ella sería un día de práctica. Lo curioso serían los equipos si ella competía contra Jonathan o les tocaba en el mismo equipo. En la sala de espera ya estaban Kyle, Aline y Michael Jr.

-¿Somos cinco? –preguntó Helen.

-Jonathan ya viene –dijo Aline mirando a Alec, él desvió la mirada hacia el estacionamiento. El coche de Magnus estaba entrando.

-Aquí está el novio de Lightwood, solo falta Jimmy.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer si no viene? –preguntó Alec.

-Llamaré a nuestro plan B –dijo Kyle mirando a Aline.

-¿Hay un plan B? –dijo Helen asombrada.

Aline sonrío sacando su celular –Le mandaré un mensaje, te aseguro que en menos de cinco minutos ya está aquí.

-Buenos días –interrumpió Magnus dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alec, quién se ruborizó.

-Voy a registrar a ocho personas –dijo Kyle

-¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó Magnus a Alec, quién no sabía dónde esconder su cabeza. Helen tosió un poco y después fue a sentarse en el mismo sofá con Aline y Michael Jr.

-Sí, gracias –dijo Alec viendo a sus compañeros y después le miró –gracias por venir.

-¿Dónde está Morgenstern? –preguntó curiosa Helen.

-Todos los sábados da clases de karate a las 8 de la mañana y después va a natación –Alec escuchó asombrado, él no sabía nada sobre la vida personal de Jonathan –mi amigo es todo un estuche de monerías

-¿A quién le da clases a los niños? –Helen lucía conmovida –no me lo imagino dando clases…

-En realidad a adultos, es cinta negra; sabe todo tipo de defensa tae kwon do, tae bo, box, le gusta mantenerse ejercitado

-Siempre le he dicho que con el gimnasio y el futbol es más que suficiente –interrumpió Michael

-Por eso es más lindo que todos ustedes –aclaró Aline –ahí está su coche.

Alec se sentó de otro sillón acompañado de Magnus. Ahora entendía porque no logró zafarse el jueves y lo metió a la fuerza en el convertible. Además de eso Jonathan salía a correr todas las mañanas. Aun así su cuerpo no era muy voluptuoso, pero si era obvio su buena condición física.

Jonathan iba con ropa deportiva, pareciera que cualquier cosa que se ponga le hacía lucir atractivo –Buenos días –dijo saludando a Aline primero.

-Hola guapo –le contestó ella, haciéndole cancha junto a ella –Jimmy no ha llegado, le hemos mandando mensajes y no da señales de vida.

-Entonces estamos completos –dijo Jonathan bajando su mochila.

-No –contestó Helen –vino Magnus, así que somos número impar de nuevo.

Alec entendió que Jonathan iba a actuar como si Magnus no estuviera ahí, en realidad hasta como si él mismo no estuviera ahí.

-Que no juegue y ya estamos completos –dijo Jonathan, Alec vio que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Magnus -¿No hay ningún problema verdad? Además no debemos jugar con los ancianos.

Aline empezó a reírse –No te preocupes he llamado a Plan B, dijo que ya viene para aquí

Jonathan la miró ahora a ella –Perfecto, esto se pondrá divertido entonces.

-¿Quién es Plan B? –preguntó Helen.

-Listo ya nos inscribí –interrumpió Kyle –ya estás aquí Morgenstern.

-Ya, solo esperamos a Plan B y entramos –dijo Aline

-Perfecto, yo soy capitán de equipo verde –él le entregó una pelota a Jonathan -¿Tú eres capitán de equipo azul?

-Una pregunta, ¿Quién eligió a los capitanes? –preguntó Helen.

-Ellos son siempre capitanes de equipo cuando venimos –explicó Aline, Helen enarcó una ceja –pero si quieres ser capitán, puedes pedirle a uno de ellos que te dé su lugar.

-Por supuesto Blackthorn, yo puedo darte mi equipo si gustas –dijo Kyle yendo hacia ella. Jonathan sonrío.

-¿Cómo escogen los equipos?

-Cada quién elije a sus integrantes –respondió Michael Jr

-Yo no sé cómo juegan ustedes –dijo inconforme –muy bien, veré esta vez y la próxima vez que vengamos seré capitana

-Eres de las chicas que les gusta tener el control de todo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kyle

Helen sonrío y después se puso de pie –Alec acompáñame a preguntar dónde están los baños.

-¿Qué? –él había estado guardando silencio, acompañado de Magnus. Ella le agarró la mano y se lo llevó.

-Así que viniste –Kyle saludó a Magnus.

-Si bueno, siempre soy abierto a conocer personas… así que no tengo problemas por socializar.

-De eso no hay ninguna duda, pareciera que le gusta ir detrás de los problemas –dijo Jonathan sarcástico. Aline notó una ligera tensión.

* * *

-¿Por qué me quitaste de ahí?

-Tienes que hacer a un lado a Kyle, sino quieres que le rompa la cara –dijo ella sacando un refresco de la máquina de sodas.

-¿Qué? Pensé que eres de las chicas que pueden defenderse solas

Helen se rascó la cabeza –Tenemos que estar en el mismo equipo.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

-No lo sé

Unos minutos después ellos volvieron a la recepción, Magnus estaba hablando con Michael Jr y Kyle. Helen se sintió satisfecha por eso. Alec se asombró al ver entrar a Rafael Santiago, llevaba unos pants negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas que mostraba sus pectorales marcados y aquel crucifijo que cuelga de su cuello.

-¿Él es plan B?

-Eso parece –dijo Alec cruzando los brazos.

Rafael fue directo al sofá –El taxi se tardó más de lo debido –dijo sentándose en las piernas de Jonathan, besándolo en los labios.

Alec bajó su mirada involuntariamente. Helen empezó a toser, mientras que Magnus estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, después miró hacia Alec.

-Perfecto, Rafael ya llegó es hora de crear los equipos –dijo Kyle.

Jonathan se separó del beso, iba a reclamarle. Pero no perdería el tiempo, así que se puso de pie.

-Aline saca la moneda –indicó Jonathan

-Muy bien chicos, cara o cruz

-Primero las damas Kyle –dijo Jonathan

-Cruz –contestó él en una leve carcajada. Aline lanzó la moneda al aire.

-Kyle pide primero

-Lo vez, las damas primero –bufó Jonathan

-Blackthorn –dijo él, Helen miró a Alec, quién alzó sus cejas -Tú turno

Jonathan veía a todos, sabía que Aline le mataría sino la elegía. Rafael es rápido y bueno en el juego, gran estratega también –Lightwood.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él atónito, Helen miró a su amigo al igual que Magnus.

Kyle sonrío –Santiago

Rafael no lucía muy contento por la elección –Michael –al igual que Aline en esos momentos, pero él sabía que Kyle jamás la elegiría porque siempre era la primera a quien eliminaban.

-Magnus –dijo Kyle victorioso.

Aline observó extrañada a Jonathan –Muy bien equipo azul, síganme nos vemos en el campo Kyle.

-Dejaste ir a tú jugador estrella –bufó Kyle.

Magnus les vio marcharse. Helen estaba rodeada de personas que no sabía como jugarían, pero bueno esperaría a ver como actuaría su capitán.

-¿Él quién es? –preguntó Rafael señalando a Magnus

-Magnus Bane –le saludó él.

-Es el novio de Lightwood –contestó Kyle

-¿Qué? ¿El chico nuevo tiene novio? –Rafael lucía asombrado –Isabelle no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

-Aun no conozco a su familia, por lo que entiendo tú eres el novio del capitán del equipo azul… se me olvida su nombre

-Jonathan –dijo Helen –ese es su nombre

-No es su novio, es su perra –bromeó Kyle.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó asombrado Magnus.

-Mira Kyle, no te permito que…

-Es la verdad, ese es el nombre oculto detrás de amigo con beneficios; ahora no entiendo porque no te eligió. Como sea, tenemos que hacer una estrategia.

* * *

Mientras tanto el equipo azul. Michael se colocaba un paliacate azul en el cabello.

-¿Has jugado gotcha antes? –le preguntó Jonathan a Alec entregándole su arma.

-No, así que no creo que haya sido una buena idea que me hayas elegido

-Así cargas, en esta bolsa tienes las balas de pintura –le explicaba él, Alec notó que le estaba ignorando. –las reglas del gotcha son básicas.

-Uno no dispares a nadie de tú equipo –dijo Aline ya lista –dos, no dejes que te disparen y tres…

-Destruye de tú enemigo –terminó Jonathan –Lightwood, nunca habías jugado futbol y eres un muy buen corredor, por esa cualidad te elegí… así que no pienses que fue por tu bello trasero

Jonathan salió de la habitación, Michael fue detrás de él. Aline se colocó su casco –Si fue por tu bello trasero.


	17. Alguien

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Evita que te disparen y deja que Jonathan se encargue de todos –dijo Aline –Jonathan sabes que Rafael irá por ti.

-No es Rafael quien me preocupa el día de hoy –dijo él, viendo a Helen tranquila del otro extremo con su equipo.

-¿Por qué escogieron pintura y no balas de salva?

-Las balas de salva lastiman más que la pintura –contestó Michael Jr.

Alec estaba asombrado, ellos vieron al equipo de Kyle entrar al campo. Aline veía por binoculares.

-Jonathan somos un equipo igual que en el futbol, no podemos dejarte a ti que te encargues de disparar a todos.

-¿Alguna vez has disparado un arma? –le preguntó frío.

-Sí, la pistola de agua de Max –los tres le miraron –muy bien, supongo que eso no cuenta; pero esto es un juego, vinimos a divertirnos y…

-Jamás es un juego, tomen posiciones –dijo Jonathan.

-¿Cuál es mi posición? –Aline se lo llevó.

El primer balazo sonó, era de Rafael hacia la dirección donde estaba Michael Jr. Pero a él le llegó uno lanzado por Jonathan. El tablero marcó uno menos para el equipo verde. Cuando sonó de nuevo, mostrando una baja para el equipo azul. Alec vio que Helen le disparó a Michael Jr.

-¿En verdad no es un juego? –le preguntó Alec a Aline.

Aline sonrío –Jonathan es muy competitivo, pero esta vez lo veo preocupado a diferencia de otras veces. ¡Auch! –Ella giró y vio que Kyle estaba detrás de ellos.

-Siempre la misma estrategia, esconderse para que no les ataquemos.

Alec empezó a correr. El tablero marcó otra baja para el equipo azul.

-¿Qué demonios? –Preguntó él.

Jonathan vio que Alec corría, detrás de él iba Kyle lanzando varios balazos de pintura que lograba esquivar. Jonathan sonrío –Por eso te elegí Lightwood, que empiece el show –Jonathan necesitaba encontrar al universitario y a Helen, pero antes de eso disparó directamente hacia Kyle.

Alec escuchó el marcador sonar y giró viendo que Kyle estaba descalificado.

-Busca a tú novio y yo me encargo de Blackthorn –le dijo Jonathan.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec viéndolo subir por unas escaleras -¿Este era tu plan verdad?

-Siempre tengo un plan Lightwood, siempre –dijo él.

-¡Maldición! –quejó Kyle

-Bueno, hoy está ahí Jonathan con las tres personas que juegan por primera vez con nosotros –dijo Aline –esto es emocionante.

Helen estaba detrás de unos matorrales. Sabía que esa era la verdadera batalla. Ella contra Jonathan, en su mínimo error. Él le dispararía, por algo era el mejor.

-Magnus yo iré por Alec, tú encárgate de Jonathan.

-Pero…

Él vio a Helen ir del lado izquierdo, hacia donde Alec buscaba. Él no era amigo de las armas, en realidad él deseaba que le hubiera tocado con Alec y rescatarlo pero al parecer no sería así. Magnus salió de su lugar.

-Muy bien pan blanco, ¿dónde estás?

-¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? –quejó Helen, pero también notó que no había señales de Jonathan.

-Helen no quiero lastimarte -Ella se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Alec –solo deja que yo te dispare, es un juego y nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos después de esto

-En un juego siempre tiene que haber un ganador –contestó ella, escuchó el disparo y se agachó girando para poder hacerlo ahora ella. Alec asombrado; sintió como alguien le hizo a un lado empujándolo. Helen estaba manchada de pintura. Alec vio que Jonathan estaba con sus rodillas sobre él y su arma dirigida hacia su amiga. Helen no estaba muy contenta, pero lo que más le asombraba fue lo que hizo ella; ese movimiento.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó -¿Ahora rescatas damiselas en peligro?

-No sé de qué hablas –contestó él, ayudando a Alec a levantarse. Helen se mordió el labio al recordar que se estaba saliendo de su imagen. Ellos no se conocían. Escucharon los pasos de alguien. Jonathan disparó directo al casco de Magnus y el tablero mostró que el equipo ganador era el azul.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Magnus

-Perdimos eso pasó, para el próximo juego seré capitana y haré mi estrategia –dijo Helen marchándose.

Alec la miró y se acomodó su ropa. Magnus se quitó su casco yendo hacia él -¿Estás bien?

-Claro –dijo Alec nervioso.

-La cafetería está ahí –interrumpió Jonathan.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Magnus.

-Estabas buscando pan blanco –contestó serio Jonathan y se fue detrás de Helen.

Alec sonrío y se acercó a Magnus –Lo hiciste bien.

-Pude dispararle

-Lo sé –contestó Alec –vamos con los demás.

-¿Podemos jugar otra ronda? –preguntó Helen

-Aprende que perdiste –le dijo Aline –es difícil, pero te acostumbrarás

-Haz caso a mi amiga, ella es sabia –respondió Jonathan mientras abrazaba a Aline.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –dijo Helen.

-Alec y yo iremos a almorzar –contestó Magnus.

-Ya lo escucharon, nos está invitando a almorzar –expresó Helen

-Yo no…

-Magnus Bane, tú quieres ser novio de mi amigo y la mejor manera de ganar puntos es invitar a sus amigos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –contestó Kyle –además, podemos ir a mi casa mis padres no están y hay licor.

-Comida a domicilio, suena a que tenemos fiesta –dijo Aline

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Helen –Patrocinada por Magnus Bane.

Alec estaba sonrojado y observó a un Magnus no muy contento. Al igual que alguien más.

-¿Por qué lo salvaste?

-Estaba en mi equipo –contestó él subiendo a su asiento –y no tengo porque darte explicaciones Rafael, si vas a molestarme puedes pedirle a alguien más que te lleve.

Rafael subió al convertible –Cuando he estado en tu equipo, no me has salvado que me disparen. ¿Por qué lo elegiste? ¿Ahora te acuestas con él?

Jonathan sonrío –Uno, él desearía acostarse conmigo; pero no es así. Dos, no estoy para soportar una escena de celos infantil de tu parte.

Rafael se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Jonathan ni siquiera sabía porque lo hizo, pudo dejar que Helen le disparara, de todas maneras su equipo habría ganado.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kyle, fueron los últimos. Michael Jr servía los refrescos y Helen hablaba con Aline. En verdad iba a intentarlo.

-Ya pedimos la comida –dijo Kyle entregándoles dos cervezas.

-¿Qué haremos mientras? –preguntó Jonathan.

-Juguemos verdad o reto –sugirió Michael

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec.

-Sí, tiene rato que no lo jugamos –dijo Aline –además somos pocas personas.

-Todos vayamos a la mesa de la cocina entonces

-No aquí en el suelo –Helen se sentó en posición de loto –es más cómodo.

-Traeré una botella –expresó Kyle. Jonathan tomó asiento al igual que los demás, junto a él se mantenía Rafael.

-Tiene años que no juego verdad o reto –reveló Helen.

-La boquilla manda y el fondo obedece –dijo Kyle dándole a Helen la botella –te toca abrir.

Helen miró a todos –No se vale rajarse, así que piensen bien en su respuesta –ella giró la botella. –Aline pregunta a Magnus.

-¿Verdad o Reto? –Magnus observó a Alec, quién encogió los hombros.

-Verdad.

-Woow, un sincero –dijo Michael Jr.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

-Aline… -dijo Kyle –no debemos desacreditar al patrocinador antes de pagar el almuerzo

-Él dijo verdad y yo estoy preocupada por la relación amorosa de Alec –dijo ella.

Alec notó que Magnus parecía arrepentirse de escoger verdad, volvió a mirarle

-Varios

-¿Varios? –preguntó Helen

-La pregunta fue cuántos novios he tenido, no número exacto o algo parecido –dijo Magnus bebiendo de su lata de cerveza.

-Esa es una buena respuesta –expresó Rafael –podría decir pocos, muchos, bastante…

Magnus agarró la botella y la giró. Alec le preguntaba a Helen; ella sonrío y los dos se miraron en complicidad.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-¿Te gusta Kyle? –Él escupió su refresco, Jonathan estaba serio observando la situación. Todos le miraban expectantes.

-No, no me gusta lo siento –respondió ella mirándolo

Después de varias verdades, y que al parecer Jonathan tenía una suerte que no le tocaba en ninguna ocasión. Llegó el momento de Alec, su interrogadora era Aline.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto –todos le miraron asombrados.

-Pero miren nada más –dijo Michael –el primero en elegir reto y es nuestro novato.

Alec estaba nervioso, no podía darle el chance a Aline de preguntarle algo respecto a Magnus o Jonathan. Aline se acomodó la coleta –Muy bien Lightwood, te reto a que… le des un beso –Alec se sonrojó –francés…

-¿Qué?

Aline sonrío –a… -ella miró a los chicos de la habitación –Jonathan.

-¿Qué? –fue ahora Rafael, quien preguntó.

Aline levantó los hombros –Es un reto, no tiene nada de complicado.

Magnus observó a Jonathan, él estaba sentado con los brazos largos estirados hacia atrás, con ese aire de arrogancia y superioridad a los demás. Alec frunció su labio. Helen tenía alzada las cejas.

-Es solo un reto Alec, estoy seguro que a Magnus no le molestara –dijo Helen –estará presente así que realmente no estás siendo infiel.

Kyle se rascó el cabello –Ya empezó la hora feliz.

Magnus sostuvo la mano de Alec y le miró a los ojos –Todo está bien –susurró –hazlo

-Está bien…

Alec se puso de pie. Jonathan no se había movido de su lugar. Aline le pellizcó el brazo –No te des a desear y ponte de pie. -Alec estaba en medio del círculo viendo su par de tenis. Jonathan con un quejido de inconformidad, se levantó caminando hacia el frente. Todos con excepción de Magnus y Rafael aplaudían.

-Parece que es tú día de suerte –bufó Jonathan.

Alec le miró a los ojos y después tragó saliva, ¿qué debía responderle? Es tú día de suerte y no el mío, pero eso es algo que Jace diría –Terminemos con esto rápido –Alec se acercó a su rostro, su corazón se saldría de lugar en cualquier momento. Pero por los nervios, saber que le observaban todos sus compañeros incluyendo Magnus. Él finalizaría el contrato y aceptará ser su novio. Jonathan no se movía, no tenía la intención de empezar el beso. Era su reto. Alec volvió a tragar saliva y está vez colocó sus labios sobre los de él, estos temblaban al igual que él mismo, podía sentirlo. El ligero roce, le hizo cerrar los ojos. Recordó su primer beso en la cocina ¿Se estaba poniendo en evidencia besándolo? ¿Todos descubrirían su contrato? ¿Magnus le odiaría? Sabía que debía cortar el beso, sus manos se fueron levantando solas hasta que sintió el ligero empujón, abrió los ojos y Jonathan seguía frente a él.

-Ahora tú vida no será igual –bufó Jonathan retirándose.

-Supongo que aquí termina el juego –Helen se puso de pie, yendo hacia Alec -¿Estás bien?

-Sí –dijo él, sabiendo por dentro que no era así. Rafael fue detrás de Jonathan y Magnus solo le observaba en silencio. Aline caminó hacia él.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?

-¿Qué?

Aline sonrío pícara –Te hice un gran favor, ya no morirás sin saber cómo besa el chico popular del Colegio –ella miró a Helen –Somos las únicas chicas, vamos a platicar a la sala.

-Claro, Alec… todo está bien –Helen se retiró con Aline.

Alec caminó hacia dónde estaba Magnus sentado, Michael Jr y Kyle hablaban entre ellos. Alec se sentó junto a él –Sobre esto…

-Odio a las personas como pan blanco –contestó sincero -¿Tú sabías sobre él y ese niño?

-Sí –Alec abrazó sus rodillas.

-¿Aun así aceptaste ese contrato? ¿Por qué?

-Magnus te dije que voy a terminarlo, solo que no había visto a Jonathan hasta hoy –dijo despacio Alec.

-Acabalo entonces, hazlo hoy si es posible. Porque soy capaz de romperle su cara cuando vuelva a verlo.

-Está bien… voy a buscarlo –Alec se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina. La casa de Kyle grande, de dos plantas, con decoración moderna. Rafael discutía con Jonathan, quién le ignoraba. Tal vez no era el momento adecuado para que hablen.

Jonathan sostenía los dos brazos de Rafael –Te he dicho claramente que no tengo dueño, de nada te sirve hacer una escena frente a mis amigos –él le soltó y vio hacia la puerta, donde estaba Alec -¿Quieres otro beso?

Alec frunció el labio –No, vine por más refresco pero veo que la cocina está ocupada.

-Ten cuidado donde pisas Lightwood, puedes caer en un precipicio que te lleve al abismo –dijo Rafael y se marchó.

-¿No debes estar con tú novio?

-Jonathan debemos hablar

Él sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó en la mano, Alec vio que era su celular –¿Vas a darme clases de moral?

-No, es solo que sobre lo que me preguntaste la otra noche…

-Me dijiste que no te arrepentirías –Jonathan dio dos pasos hacia el frente. Alec le miró perplejo -¿Otra salida con tú novio y planeas terminar el contrato?

-Magnus no es mi novio –contestó molesto –odio cuando hablas con ese tono de que lo sabes todo, no sabes nada sobre mí

-Lo sé todo sobre ti Alexander, Magnus te besó y ahora no quieres confundirte, por qué él te gusta y también yo -Alec frunció el entrecejo -¿Me equivoco?

-Te odio, eres un narcisista, egocéntrico y…

Jonathan empezó a reírse sarcástico –Supongo que el universitario es el hombre perfecto, te lleva al cine a cenar, te toma de la mano y te hizo sentir que eres su príncipe arcoíris –Alec le dio una bofetada

-Sí lo hizo y sí por él quiero romper este contrato, él me quiere como… -Jonathan sostuvo su quijada –Suéltame, los demás están aquí

-Mis besos son mejores que los de ese universitario, no vas a dejarme por él –Jonathan lo besó, completamente diferente de los otros que han compartido. Aquél beso lo marcaba a él como suyo; le abrió los labios al instante e invadió la intimidad de su boca con su lengua. Apenas le dio la oportunidad de reaccionar, comenzó a acariciarlo, a explorarlo, a consumirlo. Ahí, los dos de pie, junto al refrigerador. Sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos rubios platinados y el deseo de Jonathan lo cegó por completo. Cuando logró reaccionar, con la respiración entrecortada, quiso decirle que lo odiaba porque sabía que era cierto. Jonathan tenía las manos debajo de su camisa en su espalda –Si rompemos el contrato, no será por él… deberás darme una razón más importante.

-Jonathan… eres un…

-Es mi última palabra –contestó él subiendo sus manos acariciándolo, Alec le miró

-¿Estás acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quieres?

-Siempre –contestó él besándolo

-Rompí una regla del contrato

-Sí, pediste mi número a Kyle y yo también lo rompí la otra vez…

-Le dije a Magnus la verdad sobre nosotros, sobre el contrato… yo no pude mentirle –Jonathan le soltó –sé que fue una regla mía, pero tienes razón él me gusta y…

-Supongo que él te pidió que termines el contrato y por eso siempre me anda provocando –Jonathan se alejó –

-Él me dijo que no tenía problema, pero soy yo el problema… no puedo salir con dos chicos al mismo tiempo, no soy tú

-Por supuesto que no lo eres

-No hago esto por Magnus, lo hago por mí… es cierto me gustas Jonathan y pensé que de esta manera, con este contrato podría estar junto a ti… pero hay alguien –Alec bajó la mirada –Magnus… quiere estar conmigo y a mí me gusta también, pero él es diferente a ti… porque para él… yo no soy uno más, tenías razón desde el principio… soy predecible y fue divertido mientras duró, la adrenalina, tú… -Alec alzó la mirada, Jonathan permanecía en silencio –dices que no tienes amigos, pero puedo ser uno cuando quieras… no es necesario que nos reunamos para quemar el contrato. Lo haré solo.

Alec salió de la cocina. Jonathan se quedó ahí en silencio. Sin saber que decir, era la primera vez que alguien se alejaba de él. Siempre él terminaba con sus "amigos". Alec estaba cerrando la puerta y era por alguien más. Su orgullo estaba siendo herido.

-Así que hubo un contrato –dijo Helen.

-¿Ahora escuchas a escondidas?

-Sabes que es lo correcto, nuestro estilo de vida no es… muy favorable, él es un chico que quiere que lo lleven al altar

-¿Aline ya te rechazó?

-Primero me estoy ganando su amistad, ahora vine por el sobre. Nuestro caso, en el que te voy a ayudar.

-Está en mi coche.


	18. La familia perfecta

-_¿Conseguiste el sobre?_

-No, Jonathan anda su mochila para todos lados y no he podido sacarlo –Jocelyn va hacia su coche –le dije que investigue sobre Alaric, que descubra que su padre lo tiene engañado.

_-Estoy en Vermont, un amigo me ayudará a cruzar la frontera a Canadá. ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

-No voy a abandonar a mis hijos Luke, ¿cómo les explicaré? –ella quitó el seguro –además Jonathan tiene razón, nosotros dos no podremos enfrentar solos al círculo.

_-Necesitamos aliados Jocelyn y eso es lo que vengo a buscar a Canadá, nos mantendremos en contacto es importante que consigas el sobre. Nos ayudará mucho para nuestros fines._

-Está bien, voy a hacer lo posible por recuperarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Kyle. Helen lee los papeles en su camioneta. Alec no tardó en marcharse con Magnus después de terminar el contrato con Jonathan, quién permanecía en silencio.

-¿El embajador Dieudonne? –ella estaba perpleja –Esto no es como el narcotraficante Jonathan… ¿Cuál es tú plan?

-Pagborn me dijo que lo más seguro es hacer algo masivo

-¿Masivo? Pero a la inauguración del museo irán muchas personas Jonathan… podríamos no sé dispararle mientras él se marche

-He revisado la seguridad del lugar por fuera, además hay cámaras de vigilancia. Necesitaría a todo un equipo completo pero no lo tengo –Jonathan sacó unas fotos tomadas por él, para que las viera –solo te tengo a ti por el momento, y que lleguemos a hackear ese sistema. Lo estoy intentando en las noches, pero la contraseña está protegida.

-¿Pondrás una bomba? ¿Para que parezca un acto terrorista?

-Una bomba casera, ya la tengo hecha –dijo él sacando su celular del bolsillo.

-Me dijiste que solo faltaban unos detalles.

-Tengo todo, la bomba la meteré al museo antes que lo abran. Necesito que seduzcas a uno de los empleados de seguridad, justo un día antes.

Helen empezó a reírse –Si no me tenías a mí, a quién ibas a pedírselo.

-Lo iba a hacer yo, pero me facilitas las cosas. Le quitarás su pase –él le mostró otra foto.

-¿Por qué un día antes?

-Esa mañana los federales revisarán el lugar que no haya nada sospechoso. Así que lo instalaré después en el área principal superior, donde el embajador subirá con el director del museo a hablar.

-Entre los invitados está el Alcalde, ¿vamos a matar al Alcalde?

-Daño colateral, aquí está tú invitación Helen… necesito que tú estés ahí adentro –sus ojos de ella se abrieron impactantes e iba a hacer una señal de reproche –tienes que estar ahí para activar la bomba, primero explotará donde está y tendrás tiempo para salir de ahí con los sobrevivientes.

-¿Cuál es tú plan de respaldo?

-Fácil, estoy en el equipo de seguridad así que en caso que haya un problema… será una muerte limpia –él sonrío –Soy brillante lo sé

-Dices que Pagborn solo te dijo que hagas algo masivo, yo pensé que él te indicaba que debías hacer

-Eso hacía hasta que cumplí los 15 años –respondió él –muy bien entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-¿No irás a clase ese día?

-No tengo problema con eso

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alec estaba en su casa. Magnus le había dejado de la esquina, le dijo que todo había terminado ya. Su contrato con Jonathan ya no tenía validez. Sus hermanos juegan monopoly en la sala acompañados de Clary.

-No sabía que teníamos visita.

-Mi mamá salió a comprar unas cosas, mi padre está de viaje y… ¿qué tal el gotcha? –contestó Clary.

-Bien –dijo él sentándose.

-Tu rostro dice lo contrario –contestó Isabelle

-Mi equipo ganó y después… Magnus nos invitó a almorzar.

-¿Quién es Magnus? –preguntó Clary mientras lanzó los dados

-Sí… ¿Quién es Magnus? –siguió Max

-Magnus es nuestro futuro cuñado –respondió Isabelle, Alec la observó y después se acolchonó de la sala –nuestros padres están arriba, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Clary es de confianza.

-Yo no sabía que tú –dijo Clary asombrada –bueno mi único consejo para ti sería que no pongas tu atención en mi hermano, pero si ya tienes enamorado eso es bueno… por cierto, ¿ya llegó a la casa?

-No, se quedó en casa de Kyle ahí se reunieron todos

-Jace puedes creerlo, ahora Alec tiene una vida social y nosotros estamos jugando monopoly con Max

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –preguntó él menor. Jace empezó a reírse. Alec cerró sus ojos recordaba claramente lo ocurrido cuando Jonathan le dijo que si rompían el contrato tenía que ser por otra razón que no sea Magnus. Después éste, le acababa de decir en el coche que si lo hizo por él, porque lo eligió teniendo la opción de escoger a Jonathan. Eso no le hacía sentir mejor, el misterio que rodeaba a Jonathan era mayor. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

El día de la inauguración del Museo llegó, el día anterior fue la llegada del Embajador Dieudonne. Para Jonathan era un día normal de ir a clases, no había conseguido averiguar nada sobre el círculo. Tampoco hablado con su madre para decirle que estaba en lo cierto, Alaric era un buen hombre y él lo mató por ser cómplice de Luke; de quien no tenían noticias. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, él iba a protestar cuando vio a su padre.

-Ya volviste de España –dijo seco Jonathan.

-Hoy tienes una misión muy importante, Pagborn me dijo que no te has presentado a los entrenamientos esta semana.

-Por si lo olvidaste, mañana tengo partido de futbol inicio de temporada –contestó él agarrando su mochila.

-Quiero que hablemos sobre Lucian

-Él era un traidor, ¿no es así? –dijo indiferente caminando hacia él –Pagborn eso me dijo, y tú me has dicho que cuando yo esté a cargo del círculo dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas. A excepción que quieras decirme algo más.

-Helen te ha dicho algo

-Se siente decepcionada, no puede creer que Lucian… sea un traidor pero ahora ésta en mi equipo así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Muy bien, ahora hablemos sobre algo más –Jonathan bufó y se puso una cachucha de béisbol –Decidí aceptar el hecho que mi único hijo sea homosexual, pensé que sería solo una fase… pero tú madre tiene razón eres diferente

Jonathan sabía que la aceptación venía para que él siga apoyando a su padre; sin embargo, lo seguiría haciendo pero no por los motivos que creía. Sino para descubrir la verdad -¿Quieres decir que ya puedo traer a mi novio a la casa?

-Si tienes uno, si

Jonathan sonrío –Padre no necesitas fingir conmigo, no iba a necesitar tu aprobación y lo sabes. Pero no te preocupes, solo tengo aventuras y nada serio. No quiero terminar como tú e involucrarme sentimentalmente porque es una debilidad.

-Ustedes no son mi debilidad Jonathan.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué somos nosotros para ti? Mi madre… Clary…

-Son mi imagen para que nadie descubra lo que hago Jonathan, siempre lo han sido. –Jonathan vio que su padre lo dijo fríamente, como si no le afectara en absoluto -¿Por qué crees que no me perjudica mentirle? No tengo ninguna consciencia sobre eso. Una familia perfecta es la mejor imagen que puede tener un asesino profesional. Ve a los demás Lucian, Emil, Samuel, todos ellos no tienen una familia porque piensan de la misma manera que tú… aun te falta mucho por aprender hijo

Jonathan vio salir de su cuarto a su padre. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Su padre no amaba a su madre? ¿A él no le importaban en lo más mínimo? Cuando pensó que ya nada podía sorprenderlo. Ahí estaba su padre con esa revelación.

* * *

Alec llegó al Colegio a la hora de entrada, Jonathan estaba dejando a Clary. Ellos no se hablaban desde esa tarde. A veces lo veía en su habitación, también cuando salía a correr cada mañana. Pareciera que seguía un horario y después de la práctica de futbol. Tardaba en llegar a su casa, por lo que suponía que se iba con algunos de sus amigos. Mañana sería el primer partido, Magnus le prometió que vendría y su familia también estaría ahí.

-¿Sigues pensando en el beso? -Alec reconoció la voz de Helen, ella miró a Jonathan –Vamos a clase.

-Helen…

-Hola chicos –les interrumpió Aline

-Hola –contestó Helen

-¿Quién quiere ir conmigo al cine hoy tengo un boleto adicional?

-¿No le dirás a tú mejor amigo? –preguntó Helen.

-Tiene compromiso una cita con un chico que no se atrevería a cancelar por mí –dijo desanimada –

-Me gustaría acompañarte Aline, pero también tengo compromiso –dijo Helen no muy contenta, era una muy buena oportunidad.

-Saldré con mi familia hoy, iremos con mi padre a un evento

-¿Por qué todos tienen compromiso hoy? –Aline arrugó la nariz –Le diré a Wayland.

Ellos entraron al salón. Más tarde, después de la hora del receso. Jonathan no volvió a clases. Ninguno hizo revuelo o queja al respecto. Incluso Aline estaba tranquila. Alec vio el asiento vacío con su mochila en su asiento. Para el final de las clases, Aline recibió una llamada a su celular.

-Sí, aquí tengo tu mochila pásala a buscar a mi casa

Ella terminó la llamada asombrándose que Alec estaba frente a ella -¿Jonathan está bien?

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella y sonrío -¿Te preocupa?

-No, es solo que dejó su mochila y para que…

-Estoy segura que estuvo con Rafael, cuando falta en horas de clases es por ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Por qué no viene él por su mochila? –preguntó confundido.

Aline agarró la mochila de su amigo –Porque sigue ocupado –ella se marchó.

-¿Vienes Lightwood? –interrumpió Helen. Ella sabía que Jonathan ya tenía instalada la bomba casera para esta noche. Habría una gran función, la primera vez que le tocaba estar en un evento masivo.

Alec no podía creerlo estaba preocupándose por él, cuando Jonathan lo andaba pasando muy bien en compañía de Rafael. _"__Definitivamente no volveré a pensar en él"._

* * *

Entre tanto, Jonathan estaciona su convertible enfrente de la Galería donde está su mamá. Lo dejaría ahí. En la noche usaría una moto parte del equipo del Círculo. Él apeó del vehículo. Fue sencillo instalar la bomba. Su madre está acompañada de Amatis, hermana de Luke.

-Pero si es tú bebé.

-Buenas tardes –dijo formal -¿Tienes tiempo para ir a almorzar?

-¿Almorzar? –preguntó Jocelyn asombrada –¿Viene Clary contigo?

-Ella se fue con Simon y Maia

-Amatis nos vemos más tarde –Era la segunda vez que su hijo iba a buscarla a la Galería, la primera fue cuando chocó el coche del papá de Kyle a los doce años. Ella agarró su bolsa y los dos salieron -¿En tú coche o en el mío?

-Caminemos –dijo él serio.

-¿Investigaste algo?

-¿Desde cuándo sabes lo del círculo? Tú… amas a mi padre

Ella veía a las personas pasar –Amo a tu padre Jonathan, lo conocí cuando tenía tú edad. Era el más brillante del Colegio Dwight. Luke lo admiraba y eran los mejores amigos que podías ver, era como si… fueran hermanos.

-No estoy hablando de Luke, sino de ti –le interrumpió.

-¿Pensé que íbamos a comer?

-Es mejor así; madre temo por ti y por Clary… para mi padre nosotros no valemos nada

Jocelyn se detuvo, Jonathan se preguntó si había hecho mal al decirle la verdad -¿Él te dijo eso?

-Me dijo que solo nos usa para cubrir su imagen, la familia perfecta –él se giró –Seguiré en el círculo.

-¡Hijo!

-Es la única manera de terminar con esto, con Luke fuera y perseguido. No podemos hablar en la casa, ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlo. Mi padre tiene nuestros números intervenidos.

-Luke me dijo lo mismo, me dio uno desechable.

-¿Te estás comunicando con Luke?

-Él dejó un sobre el día del ataque debajo de tu mochila, ¿lo agarraste? –ella tomó su mano derecha –Necesitamos ese sobre.

-Creo que sé que sobre es, si lo metí en mi mochila que uso para mis misiones está en la cajuela del coche.

-Perfecto –ella sonrío.

Él le entregó un celular –Ten esta línea, una amiga lo sacó a su nombre así que mi padre no lo rastreará. El número uno es el mío, cualquier cosa… necesito que me llames no importa la hora que sea.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nos quedaremos en casa, hay cámaras de circuito cerrados en la planta baja

-¿Qué? –ella palideció -¿También mi estudio?

-No, mi padre no sospecha de ti… no podemos huir. La mejor manera de que tú y Clary estén a salvo es que permanezcan en la casa. Clary no puede saber nada sobre esto.

-Hijo… gracias

-Hoy tengo una misión, cuando todo salga bien revisaré el sobre y necesito que le proporciones mi número a Luke en el momento que se comunique contigo, dile que H y yo le apoyamos –respondió él.

-¿H?

-Ahora vamos a comer, que tengo hambre –él entró a Burger King acompañado de su mamá. La Galería se encuentra en la Quinta Avenida ubicada en el Upper East Side de Manhattan, siendo uno de los barrios de mayor prestigio de la ciudad de Nueva York. Jonathan defendería a su madre y a su hermana. Destruir el círculo, es su principal objetivo. Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de Aline.

-Te dije que más tarde paso a tú casa por la mochila

_-Lo sé, pero… iba a mandarte mensaje aunque consideré que prefería escuchar tu respuesta_

-¿De qué estás hablando?

_-Lightwood, me preguntó por ti –_Jonathan quedó atónito

-Por supuesto que lo haría soy irresistible –dijo sarcástico

-_Maniático, yo pensé que me ibas a preguntar ¿enserio?… ¿qué te dijo?, ¿qué cara puso?_

-Estás hablando de mí Aline, me importa muy poco que te dijo o que cara puso

_-Por si las moscas –_se escuchó una risa –_me preguntó si estabas bien o tenías problemas, ya vez que no regresaste por tu mochila. En fin, sigo haciendo mis apuestas. Me gustas más que el anciano._

Jonathan terminó la llamada, Jocelyn le observaba mientras estaban en la fila -¿Para quién eres irresistible?

-Para nadie.

-¿Un chico? ¿Ya conoceré al chico que ha robado tú corazón? –Jocelyn sonrío pícaramente y le dio dos palmadas en el hombro.

-No, nadie me ha robado mi corazón… una vez alguien me dijo que el mío es de piedra. Lo estoy considerando.

-Es por tú trabajo –interrumpió su mamá cambiando su expresión facial a desanimada –En estos momentos tienes que ver por mi protección y la de tu hermana, que no quieres agregar a alguien en tu corta lista. Es por eso que no le has abierto a nadie tu corazón.

-Mamá, no voy a tener esta charla contigo

-Hijo escúchame, yo amo a tu padre… pero esto lo que hace y en lo que te ha convertido, no podré perdonárselo jamás. Que él no me ame… que ni siquiera lo haya hecho rompe mi corazón. Pero si destruimos esto, terminamos con esto

-Mamá…

-No lo quiero terminar por él, sino por ti… necesito que seas libre de eso y que seas feliz; que vivas la vida que tú desees vivir y no la que tú padre quiera

-Mamá…

-Luke me dijo que desde hace siete años, él te reclutó… te incluyó en… bueno, si tal vez

Jonathan la calló abrazándola. Jocelyn empezó a llorar. Él sabía que era difícil para ella, más de lo que era para él. Las personas le veían, Jonathan se hizo a un lado de la fila, mientras dejó que su madre se desahogue.


	19. El Clan

Helen llegó puntual al Carstairs Museum, la inauguración estaba programada a las ocho de la noche. La prensa estaba afuera, había celebridades. Ella llevaba puesta una peluca pelirroja y también lentes de contacto color avellana. Jonathan le dio una invitación a nombre de Leighton Baizer, estudiante de Arte del Carnegie Hall. Entró sin ningún problema.

-Ya estoy adentro

-Perfecto, yo también. Estoy en el quinto piso. Recuerda a las 8:42 exactamente debes activar la bomba, pase lo que pase y no huyas antes, te verán como sospechosa. Tienes que salir con las demás personas.

-Muy bien, muy bien… Oh por Dios

-_¿Qué pasa?_

-Lightwood… la familia de Alec está aquí en la inauguración –Helen vio a Isabelle socializando con un chico que no conocía, Jace permanecía junto a Alec y Max. Los tres vestidos de traje. Distinguió a sus padres enseguida.

_-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?_

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? El papá de Alec debió recibir invitación. Solo espero que no me reconozca.

-¡Maldición! –se dijo Jonathan sin que Helen le escuchara. Tenía el cabello pintado de negro y lentes de contacto color café. -¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí?

-Todo bien Fuller

-Sí

-El embajador ya está llegando, van a cortar el listón en unos momentos.

* * *

El museo ofrece muestras originales del Arte de la Época Victoriana en Londres, incluyendo cerámica, pinturas, también el violín original de James Carstairs, un gran músico y de quién le dieron el nombre al museo. Alec sabía que una de las aficiones de Jace es la música. Ofrecían champagne y bocadillos, a los menores de edad refrescos. El lugar está rodeado de seguridad, solamente faltaba la presencia del Presidente.

-Jamás me han gustado estos eventos

-Lo sé, pero papá es el nuevo Director General de Madison Incorporation en Nueva York así que lo invitaron –contestó Jace –la más contenta es Isabelle, no deja de hablar con ese chico de cabello negro.

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo y Clary?

Jace empezó a reírse –Claro como ahora eres el señor popular del último año, pues ya nos hemos besado y llegamos a segunda base.

Alec no se sorprendió, conocía a su hermano muy bien -¿Es tú novia?

-Consideramos el hecho que su padre y su hermano son algo extraños

-Ella va a ser tú novia y no ellos, además Jonathan no tiene nada de extraño –Alec agarró un vaso de refresco –Es un chico hipócrita, egocentrista…

-¿Por qué tanta hostilidad?

-No es hostilidad –dijo él.

Dos pequeños golpes a un micrófono provocaron que varios miren al pódium –Muy buenas noches bienvenidos para la inauguración de este Museo…

-¿Magnus ya es tú novio?

-Ni siquiera lo conoces

-Debiste invitarlo –bufó su hermano

-No sé cómo decirle a nuestros padres que soy gay y me estás pidiendo que lo traiga, no es tan sencillo

-Te gustan los chicos, obvio que no es sencillo –Jace le dio dos palmadas al hombro.

-Esa chica me recuerda a Helen, creo que nos está mirando.

-Es linda, tú amiga Helen parece de esas que es capaz de golpearte si pudiera, en cambio esa chica no…

-No es cierto…

-¿Quién es ese hombre rodeado de tanta seguridad? –desvió el tema.

-Es el embajador de Inglaterra, Malachi Dieudonne –les interrumpió Max.

-Tus amigos conocen al chico que te está cortejando y tu familia no –dijo Jace.

* * *

Jonathan miró su reloj ya eran las 8:35 y el embajador no había subido. Él estaba de las escaleras, vio a Alec platicaba con Jace, su hermano menor estaba en la mesa de bocadillos. Isabelle con un hombre que se le hacía conocido. Helen también hablaba con otras personas, ella era buena para poder infiltrarse.

Max fue hacia Alec –Quiero ir al baño.

-Debe estar de ese pasillo –dijo Jace.

-Vamos a preguntar dónde está el baño mejor –respondió Alec –te acompaño.

-Yo iré por más champagne

Jonathan vio que una mujer rubia, con un bello vestido color escarlata se acercó al embajador. Él leyó la lista de invitados y también se aprendió las fotos, no reconocía a esa mujer. Su atención fue hacia Alec, le mostró a su hermano menor dónde estaba el baño. Después volvió al salón principal.

El Embajador acompañado del director Aldertree se dirigieron a los elevadores. A su radio se le daba el aviso, que el embajador subiría a la segunda planta.

-_H, recuerda las 8:42_

-Fuller, es tú primer evento –le dijo su compañero –pero si lo haces bien, te contratarán para otro.

-Espero que así sea, un trabajo de seguridad es difícil de conseguir.

Ellos fueron hacia afuera de la oficina que les indicaron. Los dos hombres se encontraban con aquella mujer interesante, que era custodiada por dos de mayor edad.

-Entonces señorita Belcourt, adelante –dijo el director.

-Archer… Walker espérenme aquí afuera –los tres entraron a la oficina.

Jonathan miró su reloj, esa situación no le gustaba. Ellos son cinco chicos, pero esos dos hombres no parecen dos guardaespaldas comunes. Ambos se colocaron afuera de la puerta.

-¿Quién es esa belleza? –preguntó Mike, si ese era el nombre del hombre de 25 años que no dejaba de hablar.

Jonathan vio que uno de ellos sacó su arma. ¿Alguien más deseaba muerto al embajador? Él llevó su mano a su funda también, pero ambos empezaron a dispararles, Jonathan vio la cara de sorpresa de sus compañeros. Él se agachó sacando dos cuchillos que llevaba de los zapatos. Sus pistolas llevaban silenciadores, él sin levantar la cara pudo darles a ambos en las manos provocando que dejen caer sus armas.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso es lo que debo preguntar yo –respondió él sacando su pistola y disparó a uno directo a la cabeza.

-¡Walker! –exclamó el otro que sacó su otra pistola con la mano que no tenía herida, Jonathan corrió hacia él, dándole un golpe en el rostro y desarmándolo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-No voy a hablar, no podrás sacarme nada. -Él le dio una patada en el estómago.

Jonathan sonrío –Me gusta la diversión, pero te necesito vivo –él sacó un pañuelo que llevó a la nariz de Archer, dejándolo inconsciente –_H –_él vio hacia las cámaras de seguridad, notando que estaban apagadas.

-No –Jonathan fue a la puerta viendo que tenía seguro. Él se quitó su saco, tirándolo al suelo. Empujó con fuerza hacia la puerta, pero no abría. Su reloj marcaba las 8:40 p.m.

_-Ya voy a oprimir el botón._

-Espera cinco minutos más

_-¿Qué?_

Jonathan agarró al hombre, colocándolo sobre su espalda. Fue hacia una puerta que decía solo personal autorizado y lo bajó al piso.

-Estamos en el plan rojo

-¿_Cuál es ese?_

-Alguien más quiere muerto al embajador –él abrió la puerta con una llave, ahí estaba su mochila. Se puso un pasamontañas –El director Adeltree entró junto con una mujer Belcourt, ella no estaba en la lista de invitados.

_-¿Qué dices?_

-Sus guardaespaldas mataron al equipo de seguridad, y lograron apagar las cámaras. Yo no pude hackearlas estás de acuerdo.

_-Oprimiré el botón, sal de ahí cuanto antes_

-Tengo alguien a quién interrogaremos –él se guindó su mochila, después se puso su gorra –uno de los guardaespaldas, lo meteré en la bodega. Después lo sacaré de ahí cuando esté toda la conmoción.

_-Sebastian… sal de ahí_

-Voy a descubrir que ocurre –él salió de la pequeña bodega y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Los cadáveres seguían del pasillo, él corrió logrando entrar. El embajador tenía dos heridas de balas en el pecho. Estaba muerto, lo mismo ocurría con el director tendido del piso.

-¿Eres un miembro del círculo?

Él sacó su arma, frente a él estaba esa mujer imponente sin miedo a esconderse.

-¿Quién es usted?

-¿Dónde está Archer?

-Muerto –dijo él

-¿Por qué el círculo mandaría a matar a uno de sus integrantes? ¿Te lo has preguntado? –ella se acomodó su pasador del cabello –Yo soy su enemiga, voy a destruirlos.

-¿Enemiga?

-Dile a Valentine, que esto es solo el principio. Su representante de Europa ha caído.

-Mejor le llevo tú cadáver –él le disparó, ella logró evadirlo. Llevó sus manos a su cintura quitando la falda de su vestido y lanzándosela encima. Jonathan logró quitársela, ella tenía una daga que lanzó lastimándole del abdomen.

-Dile que el Clan le manda saludos –ella salió de la oficina, él llevó su mano a su herida. No podía rendirse ahora, la siguió sacando una de sus cuchillas y tirándosela, lastimándola del hombro –Eres rápido.

-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo –él corrió lanzándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-No se golpea a una mujer, ¿no te lo han dicho?

-Usted no equivale a ese título –la explosión impactó, ambos fueron aventados. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y los rociadores contra incendio mojaban el lugar.

Ella se limpió el rostro –Vaya, ustedes siempre queriendo cubrir su existencia.

_-Dime que estás bien, ¡Contéstame!_

Jonathan la vio bajar por las escaleras de servicio, él se levantó siguiéndola. Los gritos y la conmoción rodeaban el lugar.

-Estoy bien –dijo en un susurro.

_-Los de seguridad nos están sacando_

Él vio que Belcourt entró al segundo piso, él volvió a disparar lastimándola del brazo.

-Eres un hombre insolente.

-Responde mis preguntas, ¿Qué es el Clan? ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! –Jonathan reconoció la voz de Alec venir de los elevadores.

-¿Conocido tuyo?

-No, es solo un civil. Yo no conozco a nadie aquí.

-Mi nombre es Camille Belcourt, soy la líder del Clan –ella se acercó a él –Eres valiente y muy bueno en lo que haces, deberías unirte a mi equipo.

-No estoy interesado.

-¡Hey! ¡Hay alguien ahí!

-Te dejaré vivir y tú no vas a matarme, porque tienes la curiosidad de preguntarle a Valentine por mí. –Eres joven, estoy segura de eso aunque tu voz es grave… ¿tú tienes un nombre?

-Ninguno para ti

Camille río –Muy bien ninguno, esta noche el embajador fue mi trofeo –ella se marchó, bajando por las escaleras principales.

Jonathan sabía que debía detenerla, pero Alec seguía gritando –Maldición.

Él corrió hacia el pasillo de los elevadores, uno estaba con un breve espacio abierto.

-¡Alguien que me ayude!

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? –Él se agachó.

Alec quedó atónito –Tú… eres el hombre del restaurante, es la misma gorra.

-Cualquiera puede tener esta gorra –dijo él serio.

-¿Está también es una fiesta de disfraces? –bufó Alec.

-Mi invitación decía que sí… -él vio que se encontraba solo en el elevador, con ese traje que le quedaba bien. -¿Cómo terminaste encerrado?

-Estaba buscando a mi hermano, entré al elevador, subía cuando fue la explosión.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza –Debes esperar a que vengan los bomberos, tal vez la policía.

-¿No piensas ayudarme?

-Este es el momento en que yo escapo

-¿Cómo ese día en el restaurante? ¡Tú asesinaste al senador! ¿Por qué me dejaste con vida?

-No me arrepientas de haberlo hecho, tal vez debo matarte en estos momentos –contestó enfadado.

Alec sacudió su cabeza –Tu voz me recuerda a alguien.

Jonathan tosió –Te estás equivocando, voy a ayudarte a salir –él entró al elevador.

-¿Ahora vamos a ser dos chicos encerrados en el elevador?

-Te ayudaré a subir, para que salgas de aquí

Alec vio que al suelo caían gotas de sangre -¿Estás herido?

-Eso no importa –él se agachó nuevamente –coloca tu pie en mis manos y te ayudaré a impulsarte arriba.

-Alguien debe ayudarte, estás sangrando –él se agachó también y vio la herida en el abdomen, el corte. –Tienes que quitarte la camisa.

-No te conozco y me estás pidiendo que me desvista

-Es la segunda vez que nos vemos, literalmente me conoces… yo soy Alec

-Sabes que soy un asesino, ¿por qué me estás hablando?

-No me mataste la vez pasada y vas a ayudarme, si puedo hacer algo por ti… lo haré.

-Gracias, pero no voy a desnudarme frente a ti. Ahora pon tu pie, tengo que irme de aquí antes que la policía llegue.

-Está bien, pero tienes que ir al hospital o a que alguien te cure esa herida.

Jonathan sonrío, Alec se estaba preocupando por él. Sin ni siquiera saber que era él. Alec obedeció y colocó su pie en sus manos. Él le ayudó a impulsarse, Alec pudo treparse y salir del elevador. Giró y vio hacia aquél hombre adentro aún. Éste brinco abriendo la puerta del acceso superior, con otro impulso logró guindarse de este.

-Espera, gracias…

-No me agradezcan aún –respondió saliendo de ahí. Llevó su mano a su herida. Alec estuvo a punto de descubrirlo, gracias a que llevaba pupilentes no le reconoció. Se quitó su mochila, para sacar sus guantes.

Alec bajó la mirada –Es extraño, siento que conozco a esta persona. –Él bajó por la escalera principal, los bomberos ya subían por la escalera de servicio. Él deseaba que aquél hombre logre salir sin ningún problema.

-¿Dónde estabas chico? –le preguntó el hombre de cabello largo que estuvo con su hermana.

-¿Dónde está Max?

-Con tus padres, sal con ellos… ¿estás herido?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Merliorn, soy un policía no tienes que preocuparte. Tu familia está bien.

Alec asintió y salió hacia la entrada principal, donde estaban todos los demás. Isabelle lo abrazó al verlo.

-Jace me dijo que fuiste a buscar a Max.

-Esa señora dijo que lo vio subirse al ascensor

-Cuando tú entraste, él salió del otro –le explicó Jace –lo bueno es que los dos están bien.

-¿Por qué cuando salimos en reunión familiar tiene que ocurrir algo? –preguntó Max.

-Eso es muy cierto –dijo Isabelle soltando a su hermano mayor –No lo había visto de esa manera.

* * *

Minutos después, Jonathan logró llegar a su moto. Se subió y salió de ahí. Llegó al lugar donde tuvo su primer encuentro con Alec. Se quitó su camisa, viendo la herida profunda. Levantó el asiento de la moto sacando un kit de primeros auxilios. Con cuidado se curó, encendió su celular. Su padre no tardaría en comunicarse con él. De su mochila sacó el sobre que le dijo su mamá.

Miembros ocultos del círculo: Amatis Garroway.

-¿Qué? –él quedó atónito.

Stephen Herondale, miembro de la defensa nacional. Malachi Dieudonne, embajador de Inglaterra. Abajo había más nombres con altos cargos. Esto era peor de lo que imaginaba. El padre de Helen también estaba en la lista. Si iban a acabar con el círculo, implicaban todos ellos.

La llamada de su padre entró -¿Cómo estuvo?

-Camille Belcourt apareció ella mató al embajador, me mandó decirte que El Clan te manda saludos.

_-Ven al centro de entrenamiento, enseguida._

-Está bien, tardaré un poco en llegar


	20. Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer

-¿Cómo descubrió el Clan que Dieudornee es un miembro del círculo? –preguntó Blackwell, el hombre barbudo con cabello espeso que parecía un matorral.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que el embajador es un miembro del círculo? –protestó Jonathan mirando a los tres hombres que estaban frente a él, su padre y sus dos más leales hombres. Ahí debía estar incluido Lucian, pero él ya se marchó y es perseguido por traidor. Pero ya no podían engañarlo, Jonathan lo sabe muy bien, ahora sus planes cambiaron. Él es el traidor en el Círculo.

-No lo entenderías –dijo pensativo Valentine.

-Lo único que entiendo es que estás matando a tu propia gente y hay una mujer peligrosa ahí afuera dispuesta a matarte y destruirnos –dijo molesto él.

Pagborn sacudió la cabeza en negación, él es de cabello corto negro, sus brazos son marcados y llenos de cicatrices de su experiencia en el trabajo -Valentine, ya no tenemos a Lucian aquí… tienes que ascender a tú hijo para que nos ayude –dijo.

-Todavía no está listo –contestó cortante, sentado en aquella silla ejecutiva de piel color negro, su cabello rubio platinado contrastaba con el alto asiento, también su traje de vestir. Camisa azul celeste y un pantalón de tergal gris.

-Sabes que no es así, está listo y ya vienen las vacaciones de primavera lo recomendable es que tú familia se vaya de vacaciones. Tienes que protegerlos de esto –dijo Emil serio –Valentine…

-Sé que estoy listo y si las mandamos fuera ellas estarán más en peligro –respondió Jonathan –deja que se queden aquí yo las protegeré, esa mujer no sabe quién era y tenía puesto el disfraz.

-Es seguro que esa mujer también se tiñó el cabello y tiene trucos bajo la manga –dijo Samuel.

-Déjenme a solas con mi hijo

Ambos hombres salieron. Jonathan frunció el labio, las cosas no se veían bien pero él no se arriesgaría a que algo le suceda a su familia. Valentine se acercó a su hijo dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, cerca de la herida en el abdomen provocando que vuelva a sangrar.

-No te atrevas a desafiarme frente a mis hombres, entendiste

Jonathan le miró molesto –A diferencia tuya, a mí sí me preocupa lo que les suceda.

Valentine lo empujó, dándole un golpe en el pecho –Recuerda que eres mi empleado, mis indicaciones se respetan. Aquí no eres mi hijo y si mueres, no me importa nada. Sería una baja más.

Jonathan le dio un codazo, Valentine lo agarró de los brazos lanzándolo hacia el escritorio, provocando que los papeles y el teléfono caigan. Jonathan se puso de pie, pero su padre le colocó el brazo del cuello en posición de asfixiarlo. Estaba de pie detrás de él.

-¿Te atreverías a matarme?

-Escúchame bien, vas a obligar a tú madre a irse de viaje. Sé que ahora tratas de ser el hijo prodigio fuiste a verla a la Galería y salieron a comer… ¿fue por lo que te dije en la mañana?

-¡Es mi madre!

-Es solo una mujer que se enamoró perdidamente de mí y me aproveché de eso, ni siquiera es buena en la cama.

Jonathan molesto le dio un codazo en el estómago, después una patada aventándolo al suelo, le sujetó de su camisa -¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre!

-Te recomiendo que me obedezcas, sino lo haces provocaré una muerte accidental de ella y Clary –Jonathan rechinó los dientes.

-¡Bastardo! ¡No te atreverías!

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? –río Valentine –Por eso no debes tener debilidades Jonathan, tus enemigos pueden usarlo en tu contra. Es la mejor manera de protegerlas.

Jonathan lo soltó -¿Vas a ascenderme?

-Lo haré, cuando vea a tu madre subir a ese avión con Clary. Te doy la libertad de escoger el lugar. –Valentine miró su herida –Ve a la enfermería, no puedes estar mañana en el partido así.

* * *

Mientras tanto la familia Lightwood llegaba a casa, después de que fueron interrogados si habían visto algo inusual. Alec calló, no dijo nada respecto a ese hombre que le ayudó. ¿Quién se dedicaría a ser un asesino? La prensa no tardó en llegar al lugar, varios preguntaban con insistencia.

-Hey, ya llegamos –le dijo Isabelle. Su hermana llevaba puesto un vestido color morado, con un escote en la espalda. Su cabello suelto.

Él descendió del coche, su sorpresa fue ver a Magnus afuera de su coche. Jace se acercó a él. -¿Ese es tú novio?

Alec le pisó el pie y caminó hacia donde estaba. Magnus vistiendo unos pantalones militares, con una camisa marrón con brillantina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vi en las noticias lo ocurrido en el museo –dijo llevando sus manos a su rostro -¿Estás bien? No contestabas mis llamadas y pensé que aquí alguien podría decirme algo.

Alec se ruborizó –No debiste… yo con tanto relajo ni siquiera he revisado mi celular, lo puse en silencio.

-La verdad es que fui ahí, pero las calles estaban bloqueadas y mejor vine para aquí, tengo tantas ganas de besarte pero tus padres nos están viendo –Magnus bajó sus manos. Alec sonrío.

-Gracias Magnus, gracias por preocuparte por mí –él llevó su mano a su cabello.

-Estás lleno de polvo, pero doy gracias porque estás bien.

-Mañana es el partido

-Lo sé, mis amigos irán conmigo… espero que no te moleste –dijo él acolchonándose en su coche.

-No, supongo que así te sentirás más cómodo –Alec sonrío.

-Sí, aunque supongo que tu amiga Helen estará ahí… ella me agrada, espero que logre conquistar a la otra chica

-¿De qué hablas? –Alec preguntó perplejo.

Magnus empezó a reírse -¿No me digas que no notaste como miraba a la otra chica el sábado? –Él agarró su mano –Ya entraron tus papás, pero deseo que no nos vean de la ventana.

-Así está bien, solo tengo que buscar una explicación –Alec dio dos pasos hacia el frente sin quedar muy cerca –Verte me tranquiliza.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, así que por eso tienes que estar mañana en el partido

-Yo seré tú amuleto de buena suerte –bufó Magnus apretando su mano –llevaré carteles, matracas, unos gorros que diseñé con Catarina –Alec volvió a sonrojarse –Soy tu fan y eso que odio los deportes.

* * *

Jonathan salió de la enfermería, en el pasillo estaba Helen sin su disfraz. Él aún no se cambiaba.

-Emil me dijo que te hirieron

-Estoy bien –dijo él malhumorado.

-Para mí no lo parece –los demás le observaban. Jonathan estaba sin camisa con un vendaje completo en la parte baja del estómago y el abdomen. -¿Quién mató al embajador?

-Acompáñame al baño, me quitaré este tinte y también los lentes de contacto –respondió él.

Jonathan le explicó con detalle su encuentro con Camille Belcourt. Mientras ella le lavaba el cabello con el shampoo de limpieza profunda y eliminación de productos acumulados.

-Estos tintes hechos por mí son la ley, ¿verdad?

-Sí, de otra manera sería más complicada para mí –dijo él con la cara frente al lavabo. -Esa mujer es fuerte y además tiene algo…

-¿Qué ocurrió con tú rehén?

-¿Mi rehén? –Jonathan la hizo a un lado levantándose -¡Maldición! ¡Lo olvidé!

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué tardaste? ¿Además de eso ocurrió algo?

Jonathan agarró una toalla –Ya debió escapar o la policía lo tiene.

Helen estaba en shock –Jonathan tú eres el mejor asesino, no puedo creer que…

-¡¿Vas a echármelo en cara?! –reclamó pateando el bote de basura, los papeles cayeron en el suelo y el ruido también provocó eco en el lugar.

-Por supuesto que no, supongo que no le hablaste sobre él a tu padre –dijo ella guardando el shampoo en una bolsa deportiva.

-Quiero irme a mi casa, te veo mañana en el Colegio

Helen le dio una toalla –Aline le dijo a Alec que tú estabas con Rafael y fue ese el motivo por que faltaste a clase.

-No tenía por qué preguntar por mí

-Yo entiendo lo que hacemos, este estilo de vida impuesto por nuestros padres –Jonathan bufó, ella le empujó –debes cambiar tu fama de tener amigos con derecho, la verdad es que no se ve bien. Eres un buen estudiante, mariscal del equipo y que todo el colegio te conozcan por la cantidad de chicos con que te has acostado.

-¿A qué viene está lección? –Jonathan agarró una camisa de rayas.

-Que así ningún chico va a tomarte en serio y saben que solo serás una aventura, te buscarán para un faje –Helen se colocó en el hombro la bolsa deportiva –nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Más tarde, Alec se está mensajeando con Magnus acostado en su cama. La puerta se abrió, era Isabelle vestida en pijamas.

-¿Por qué no te has dormido? ¿Él es Magnus?

-Sí –dijo haciendo a un lado su celular –él es… no sé cómo describirlo vino a verme porque vio las noticias sobre el museo.

-Eso significa que en verdad le interesas –ella se sentó junto a él –Mañana es tú primer partido.

-Sí y él va a ir, ahí te lo presentaré… ¿Nuestros padres dijeron algo al respecto?

-Solo preguntaron quién era y yo les dije que un amigo tuyo, les agradó escuchar eso… aunque no mucho su ropa y su cabello en puntas.

-Somos tan diferentes, él es tan excéntrico y yo –Alec abrazó sus rodillas. Su hermana acarició su cabello.

-Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, que haya venido a verte después de lo que vivimos hoy… por mí ya tiene aprobación.

-Gracias Izzy, tú me motivaste a salir con él.

-A veces tienes que hacer algo loco Alec, no solo vivir aislado de los demás. Debo admitir que desde que nos mudamos has cambiado bastante, me alegra verte feliz.

-Sí… -él bajó la mirada, unas palabras similares le dijo a Jonathan cuando le explicó porque aceptó hacer el contrato, involuntariamente miró hacia la ventana. No había cerrado las cortinas y la luz estaba encendida. Jonathan estaba sentado en su escritorio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma de Jonathan sonó a las 4:00 a.m. como cada día. Él había tenido lesiones antes, la ventaja es que podía cubrirlo. Pero el golpe que le dio su padre en su cara no, Helen le recomendó ponerse maquillaje. Él hizo su rutina, vestir su ropa deportiva, añadió un poco de polvo, preparó un jugo energético y después a correr. Estaba acostumbrado a no dormir, el mayor tiempo eran tres horas. Volvió puntual a las seis a su casa, su mamá ya preparaba el desayuno. Todo parecía un día normal, su padre discutía en el celular con uno de los empleados.

-Hoy es el día del partido ¿verdad? –le preguntó Jocelyn entregándole un vaso de jugo.

-Sí –dijo aceptando el vaso, la cocina era integral y cómoda para su mamá. Él no sabía cómo eligieron la casa, las palabras de su padre resonaban en sus oídos y sus pensamientos.

-¿Nervioso mariscal? –le preguntó ella haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Es la primera vez que seré mariscal en el equipo, así que…

-¿No te has bañado? –interrumpió Clary bajando ya con su uniforme.

Jonathan vio su reloj -¿Se va a acabar el mundo hoy? ¿Es el juicio final?

-Baboso –ella le sacó la lengua –Hoy tengo examen a primera hora, así que tengo que llegar temprano no te demores.

-Si tienes tanta urgencia agarra el camión –él bebió de su vaso de jugo.

Ella se acercó y le pellizcó del brazo –No tengo mi mesada del mes porque te la estoy dando…

-Hijo, solo ve a bañarte y lleguen temprano a clases –Jocelyn les separó.

-¿Por qué no te vas con los vecinos?

-Es cierto, ¿supiste lo que ocurrió en el museo? Lo vi en el Facebook –Clary se amarró una coleta.

-¿Qué pasó en el museo? –preguntó Jocelyn preocupada

-Una bomba estalló, los Lightwood estuvieron ahí –contestó Clary –Izzy subió fotos en su Facebook, ninguno resultó herido

-Qué bueno que nosotros no vamos a esos eventos –dijo Jonathan.

-Amatis me dio su invitación para que vaya –Jonathan miró a su madre perplejo –Clary tenía taller de arte y tú saldrías, no quise ir sola así que me quedé en casa.

-Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer –Valentine bajaba de las escaleras. Jonathan frunció el labio –Las noticias no dejan de hablar de eso, hubieron 15 muertos en total, 30 heridos llevados al hospital.

Jocelyn llevó sus manos a su boca –Eso es terrible.

-Voy a bañarme, para irnos al Colegio –él se retiró. Amatis era parte del círculo también. ¿Luke estaría enterado? ¿Por qué ella le daría la invitación a su madre? ¿Acaso su padre pensó incluirla en la lista de defunciones?

* * *

Más tarde, Jonathan llegó al salón de clases, para su sorpresa Alec ya estaba en su mesabanco sentado completamente avergonzado. Todos le rodeaban, unos hablaban entre ellos.

-¡Maniático ya llegaste! –le saludó Aline, quién también estaba en el gentío.

El habitualmente fue hacia su asiento, colocando su mochila. Hasta ahí escuchaba las habladurías –"Debió ser feo para ti estar en ese incidente, Lightwood", "Yo me sorprendí cuando te vi en el noticiero", "¿Ese hombre guapo es tú papá?", "¿Viste a algún sospechoso?".

-¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi amigo?! –gritó Helen, haciéndolos a un lado para llegar hasta su banca -¿Cuál es su problema?

-¿Por qué te pones histérica Blackthorn? –preguntó Michael, Jonathan fue hacia la ventana con el libro de utopía ignorando la situación.

-¿Será por qué ninguno de ustedes prestaba atención a Alec antes? –Ella levantó a la chica que ocupaba su lugar -¿Ahora todos quieren ser su mejor amigo?

-¿No será que ustedes son más que amigos? –bufó otro de la clase.

-¡Eres un idiota! –le dijo ella, observó a Alec con la mirada baja, su lenguaje corporal gritaba odio estar rodeado de gente.

-No pienses mal, Lightwood es gay y tiene novio –dijo Michael.

-¿Qué? –gritaron varios. Helen frunció el labio yendo hacia donde estaba Wayland.

-¿Y tú estás celoso porque no pudiste declararte primero?

-Te equivocas cariño, yo soy un hombre de verdad –él se alisó con las manos su saco del uniforme.

-Estoy segura que Alec es más hombre que tú –ella le desafió.

-No lo creo, ni siquiera puede defenderse o decir algo…

-"Hace mucho tiempo, existió un gran samurái que vivía, retirado de la vida activa, cerca de Edo –empezó a hablar Jonathan sin dejar de ver su libro, sus compañeros llevaron su atención a él -. Aunque era anciano, se dedicaba a enseñar su Arte y el Zen a algunos jóvenes alumnos. A pesar de su edad, corría la leyenda de que seguía siendo capaz de derrotar a cualquier adversario. Cierta tarde, un guerrero conocido por su total falta de escrúpulos apareció en la escuela del viejo samurái. Quería derrotarlo y, así, aumentar su fama y prestigio"

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Michael.

-"El anciano aceptó el desafío y el joven comenzó a insultarlo. Pateó algunas piedras hacia él, escupió en su rostro, gritó insultos, ofendió a sus antepasados, y así una ofensa tras otra. Durante horas hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para provocarlo, pero el viejo permaneció impasible. Al final del día, sintiéndose ya exhausto y humillado, el guerrero se retiró. Los alumnos, sorprendidos, preguntaron al maestro cómo había podido soportar tanta indignación sin responder al desafío. Si alguien llega hasta ustedes con un presente, - dijo el maestro - y ustedes no lo aceptan, ¿a quién pertenece el presente?"

-A quien intentó entregarlo, respondió uno de los discípulos –contestó Aline.

-Lo mismo vale para la injuria, la rabia, la calumnia y los insultos. Cuando no son aceptados, continúan perteneciendo a quien los traía consigo. –Jonathan cerró su libro -Tu paz interior depende exclusivamente de ti. Nadie puede ofenderte ni arrebatar tu paz interior, a menos que tú lo permitas. Así que Wayland, si Lightwood no te está diciendo nada es porque no está aceptando tus palabras.

Alec se asombró y le miró, en ese momento la profesora Herondale entró al aula de clases. Aline sonrío y fue caminando hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-Defendiste a Alec

-No me dejaban concentrarme en mi lectura –él se sentó.

Ella le observó detenidamente –Tienes puesto maquillaje –susurró.

-Aline…

-¿Tú padre te golpeó? –ella frunció el labio -¿Fue por qué saltaste clase? ¿Se enteró?

-Señorita Penhallow pase al pizarrón a responder el primer problema que se quedó de tarea. -Ella apretó los dientes, pero no tuvo otra opción. Más que sacar su libreta de su mochila para pasar al frente.


	21. Suegra

**Hola, buenos días por aquí. Tal vez dirán. ¿Actualizando tan pronto? Digamos que es un pequeño regalo. Aquí teniendo un poco de insomnio y pues dije, voy a subir un capítulo nuevo. **

_Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a los que están leyendo la historia y también a quienes me han estado dejando comentarios desde que empecé a publicarlo: Guest, Lallala, Pao, Nyaanekito, Jean, Acny-aye, LiaFo, AnnieU, Audrey, Fan de Uchiha, ILSLy, Tachibana Alexander, si olvido a alguno también agradezco, no soy muy buena con la memoria. _

_Este fanfic es un proyecto muy personal, estoy enamorada de ella y por eso me hace muy feliz a las personas que les gusta, porque pues es agradable. Ahora sí, les dejo leer._

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, Aline puso de pie a Jonathan y se lo llevó sin resistencia. Helen sonrió –Así que el mariscal dijo que yo acepté los insultos.

-Gracias –contestó él –primero me sentí intimidado por todos queriendo saber sobre la bomba en el museo.

-Supongo que es algo difícil, no me imagino mi vida al borde de la muerte, vamos a desayunar. –Ella sabía que su vida estaba al borde en cada misión, pero no podía revelarle nada a Alec y debía admitir que le estaba tomando cariño a Lightwood.

-Aline, no es lo que tú crees.

-La otra vez yo te ayudé a ocultar los golpes que te dio tú padre y fue hace un año, me dijiste que no lo había vuelto a hacer –ella dijo preocupada.

-Las cosas están un poco tensas, pero no pasa nada –respondió sarcástico –odio la lástima y que te preocupes por mí.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en la espalda -¡Maniático, eres mi mejor amigo! –su grito fue de preocupación y ansiedad.

-Lo sé –él sonrió –gracias.

-¡Jonathan! –les interrumpió Rafael -¿Dónde estuviste ayer en la hora del receso? –Aline se asombró.

Jonathan colocó su brazo del hombro de su amiga –Si quieres saberlo, se llama Frederick –Jonathan miró a su amiga –Vamos a desayunar.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó ella.

-Sí –él empezó a caminar y una Aline demasiado sorprendida le acompañaba. Jonathan no podía acostarse con Rafael, vería su herida y no respondería a preguntas sin sentido. Por una extraña razón, cuando llegó a la cafetería todos les miraban. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas.

-¿De qué se trata esto?

-¿No puedo desayunar con mi mejor amiga?

-Hay maniático, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras… sé guardar secretos –ella bebió de su soda.

-Lo sé –le llegó un mensaje a su celular y vio que era de Helen _"Sirvió de algo mi consejo de anoche, bienvenido a la civilización"._

Jonathan sonrío _–"Tengo que cuidar mi herida y no busqué una respuesta lógica." _

_"__Mentiroso"_

* * *

Jocelyn está en la Galería de Arte, vio la llamada entrante de Lucian y fue hacia el baño. Amatis atiende a unos clientes. Ella cerró con seguro.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?

_-¿Tienes el sobre?_

-Jonathan tuvo una misión anoche, después de eso… lo checaría, pero no hemos podido hablar cuando llegó a la casa su padre ya estaba ahí. Él me dio un nuevo número.

_-¿Está de nuestro lado?_

La voz lucía de triunfo –Sí, pero va a seguir dentro del círculo. Él dice que…

_-Sí, es lo mejor… necesito comunicarme con él._

-Me dijo que te dé su número –dijo ella preocupada –tenías razón, Valentine no me ama… nunca me amó, se lo dijo a mi hijo –su voz se entrecortó.

_-Terminaremos con esto Jocelyn, te lo prometo. Ahora dame tú nuevo número y el de tú hijo_

-Está bien, -ella sacó el otro celular de su bolsa.

Amatis le entregó un sobre al cliente, esperó a que éste se retire y vio que Jocelyn no estaba. Su celular empezó a sonar y ella vio hacia la cámara de vigilancia.

-Buenos días, jefe

_-¿Cómo está Jocelyn?_

-Un poco conmocionada, todos hablan sobre lo ocurrido anoche –ella saludó a la cámara –Pero no sospecha nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

_-¿Tú hermano se ha comunicado contigo?_

-Si ya lo hubiera hecho te informaría jefe, no tienes por qué dudar de mí –ella se acomodó su cabello y guiñó el ojo -¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarte?

_-Solo vigila a Jocelyn, ella es amiga de tú hermano y pienso que podría comunicarse con ella._

-Lucian ha estado enamorada de ella todos estos años, no la arriesgaría así que no debes temer por ella.

_-Tal vez tengas razón, pero tal vez él aproveche esta oportunidad para poder acercarse más_

Amatis río sarcástica -¿Tú preocupándote por tu mujer?

_-Son 18 años de matrimonio Amatis, ella era la mujer más bella del Colegio Dwight y se dejó deslumbrar por mí… aunque no lo creas_

-No necesito saber tus confesiones de amor jefe, ella viene para aquí. –Amatis terminó la llamada.

* * *

Más tarde, llegó la hora del partido. Todos los integrantes del equipo llegaron una hora y media antes que dé inicio. Alec entró a los vestidores. Kyle se pintaba unas líneas negras en las mejillas, igual que los demás. Él fue hacia su casillero.

-Llegas tarde novato –dijo Kyle -¿Estás listo para esta noche?

-Estoy nervioso –contestó guardando su bolsa deportiva y sacando su uniforme.

-Todo está en la mente, solo recuerda las jugadas –expresó Kyle.

-¿Ahora estás coqueteando a Kyle? –preguntó Michael Jr empujándolo accidentalmente, iba sin camisa puesta, solo con sus calzoncillos.

-Déjate de bromas –dijo Jordan –ignóralo.

-¿Tú también vas a defenderlo? –Michael miró hacia ambos chicos -¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

-No voy a discutir contigo, tengo que vestirme para ir al calentamiento –Michael volvió a empujarlo.

-¿Ahora eres la nueva perra de Morgenstern? ¿Por eso te defendió y te salvó el día del gotcha?

Alec sabía que la fuerza no debía usarse para beneficio personal, pero la sangre le hirvió por tal insulto que le lanzó un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que Michael tropezara con la banca de en medio de los vestidores. Varios empezaron a vitorear.

-Yo no soy perra de nadie, que te quede claro –contestó enfadado y se retiró.

-Jonathan Michael Wayland olvidaste que Lightwood es cinta negra en tae kwon do –Kyle bufó –no creo que sea del gusto de Morgenstern, ya hubiera mostrado interés hacia él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Jonathan ya estaba en la cancha hablando con el entrenador Enoch. Los chicos no tardaron en salir, ellos vieron el moretón en la mejilla de Wayland.

-¿Te caíste?

-El novato le dio un buen golpe –contestó Kyle.

-Jonathan tenemos que ganar este partido, podremos calificar para la temporada.

-Tranquilo entrenador, confíe en su equipo.

Alec fue el último en salir de los vestidores, los chicos ya estaban en los calentamientos. Se unió a ellos, la gente ya estaba abarrotando las gradas. Distinguió a sus hermanos junto a sus amigos, la señora Morgenstern estaba con ellos. Sus padres aun no llegaban. En los postes de la última fila vio una pancarta que decía "Mi jugador favorito es Alec Lightwood", provocando que se pusiera completamente rojo. Magnus tenía un sombrero largo con el emblema "Fox Hunter", nombre del equipo, sus amigos estaban con él. Uno no lucía muy contento.

-Vaya Lightwood, tú novio está llamando la atención –le dijo Kyle.

Jonathan habló con todos, Alec notó que todos los compañeros le respetaban y guardaron silencio durante su discurso, dio las instrucciones a cada uno. Realmente era un líder nato. El partido no tardó en dar comienzo, con un baile de apertura de parte de las porristas.

Era el primer juego de los Fox Hunters con Jonathan Morgenstern de mariscal y un integrante nuevo, Alexander Lightwood. El partido era en el estadio deportivo dentro del Colegio Dwight contra los Road Runners de Locust Valley, el partido inició a las 8:00 de la noche.

Los Fox Hunters fueron los primeros en anotar 7 puntos, después un touchdown hecho por Morgenstern. Todos gritaban emocionados. La defensa presionaba al quarter back de los Road Runners y concreta un safety. Alexander juega la posición de Taiback, Jonathan le da un pase, que él logra correr demasiado rápido, Kyle y los demás, se encargan de bloquear a sus contrincantes, que da un touchdown de los Fox Hunters.

-Alec se ve tan guapo, está ahí todo sudado y sexy –dijo Magnus.

Ragnor le observó con las cejas alzadas –Todos se ven iguales, ¿Cómo puedes saber quién es tú niño?

-No le llames niño

-Tiene 17 años de edad, es menor de edad –su mejor amigo no andaba muy de acuerdo con su romance –Me obligas a venir y también usar este sombrero.

-El apellido –interrumpió Helen –está en la playera, dice Lightwood –Ragnor quedó atónito –Por cierto, los sombreros están geniales.

-Gracias –contestó Magnus –Catarina y yo los diseñamos.

-Para el próximo juego volviendo de vacaciones, me darás uno –le dijo ella.

-Por supuesto bombón, dime que color prefieres y alguna palabra en especial.

En la cancha el partido va 2 favor de los Fox Hunters, un pase de 55 yardas de Jonathan a Alec le dan otros 6 puntos al equipo. El entrenador Enoch lucía contento y concentrado.

-Vaya, parece que nuestros hermanos hacen una buena mancuerna –le dijo Clary a Isabelle.

-Sí, eso parece –contestó ella.

Simon filmaba el partido a petición de Jocelyn, quien llevaba puesto una camisa del equipo con el nombre de su hijo detrás. El árbitro marcó el medio tiempo. Cerrando el partido 42 puntos a 4 minutos.

Ellos fueron para los vestidores, bebían agua. Jonathan fue a mojarse la cabeza en el lavabo. El entrenador les aplaudió.

-Van muy bien, es el primer tiempo. Tenemos que mantenernos así.

-Todo es gracias a nuestro mariscal –dijo Kyle –hicimos bien en elegirlo a él.

Jonathan cerró la llave y agarró una toalla –Es trabajo de equipo, no soy el único ahí en la cancha. Es porque todos estamos concentrados en el mismo objetivo. Además no tenemos que confiarnos, el partido aún no termina y todo puede suceder.

-Pero si ya vamos en el medio tiempo –quejó Michael.

-No por eso vas a bajar la guardia, más tenemos que estar pendientes. Ya nos metieron una anotación y ese tablero debería estar en cero –Alec se asombró al oírle hablar en voz fuerte –Pueden meter más anotaciones todavía y si ya vas a celebrar la victoria. ¿De qué te sirvió ser parte de este equipo por tres años?

Jonathan agarró su botella de gatorade. Todos guardaron silencio, ni siquiera el entrenador supo que decir en esos momentos. Alec cruzó sus brazos.

-Entonces los zorros vamos a comer correcaminos esta noche –dijo Kyle.

-Debe saber a pollo, tal vez a pavo –contestó otro. Kyle se puso de pie y levantó la mano de Jonathan.

-Cuando ganemos, te vamos a entregar el balón por el mejor jugador del partido. Mariscal

Mientras tanto afuera, Isabelle saludó a Helen –Gracias por venir a ver a mi hermano.

-Bromeas, no me perdería este partido por nada del mundo.

-¿Así que tú estás detrás de los huesitos de mi hermano? –señaló a Magnus con su dedo.

-¿Huesitos? –preguntó atónito –Ni que yo fuera perro –Helen se río, pero Isabelle no –me gusta tú hermano y mucho, mis intenciones son sinceras.

-Lo sé –dijo ella seria –que lo hayas ido a visitar anoche fue un gesto lindo.

-¿Fuiste a visitarlo? –preguntaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno si, esto… yo lo vi en el noticiero y me preocupé

-Aquí están los hot dogs –dijo Jace llegando con Jocelyn y Clary.

-¿Te estás ganando a la suegra? –bromeó Rafael bebiendo su refresco del popote.

-¿Suegra? –preguntó asombrada Jocelyn, viendo que su hija desvió la mirada y se sentó rápido.

-Vaya, creo que ella no sabía nada

-¿Usted es mamá? –preguntó asombrado Magnus –Pensé que era su hermana mayor.

Jocelyn sonrío –Gracias, pero si soy mamá de Clary –ella miró a Jace -¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? ¿Tú hermano sabe que estás saliendo con alguien?

-No tengo que pedirle permiso, además… nos estamos conociendo

-Soy Magnus Bane –interrumpió él para salvar la situación.

-Jocelyn Fairchild

-¿Fairchild? ¿La pintora? –él se puso de pie y ella se asombró –Soy fan de tus obras, tengo cinco en mi loft

-¿De verdad? –ella se sonrojó.

Él le dio su celular a Ragnor –Tómame una foto con mi pintora favorita.

Jocelyn sin saber que decir o hacer solamente dejó que el flash salga. Magnus le saludó con la mano –Este es un momento muy importante para mí, ¿También estás aquí para apoyar a Alec?

-No, yo vengo a apoyar a mi hijo –respondió ella –Jonathan Morgenstern, el mariscal.

Magnus abrió la boca atónito, aquella mujer gentil y agradable, su pintora favorita es la madre del chico más psicótico que ha conocido.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-La impresión, luces muy joven para tener un hijo más grande que –miró hacia Clary

-¿Acaso planeas cortejarla? –dijo Rafael

-No, solo soy educado además debes tratar bien a tú suegra –dijo Magnus.

Simon escupió su refresco, Clary giró atónita y Jocelyn se sintió perdida por primera vez, miró hacia el amigo de su hija, quien se puso completamente colorado.

-¿Tú y Jonathan? ¿Desde cuándo?

Helen llevó su mano a su boca, Jonathan estaba metido en un gran lío. Ahora su mamá pensaba que él y Rafael son novios. Magnus notó que varias miradas querían asesinarlo en esos momentos.

En el regreso del medio tiempo, los Fox Hunters recuperan el balón en la yarda 33 y anotan un touchdown. La tribuna grita y vitorea por su equipo, la lluvia irrumpió con bastante intensidad, pero esto no es suficiente para detener el partido y Kyle anota un touchdown para el equipo, llegando a los 62 puntos. Los Roadrunners recuperan el balón, y con menos de dos minutos para que termine el juego el marcador, tres de los adversarios bloquean a Jonathan.

-¿No creen que ya es tarde? No pueden meter 62 puntos en un minuto.

-¿Así que tú eres el nuevo mariscal después que Verlac se fue?

-¿Por qué? ¿Viniste buscándolo a él?

El árbitro silbó anunciando el final del tercer partido de la temporada, con una victoria de los Fox Hunters.

-Ya lo ves, fue algo tarde buscar detenerme

-Te menospreciamos marica –dijo uno de ellos.

Jonathan sonrío -¿Eso lastima más tu ego que fuiste vencido por un equipo con un mariscal gay?

-Sí, porque deberías estar en ballet en lugar de jugar rudo

-Buen partido Lightwood –le dijo Kyle, quitándose su casco. Alec vio que la gente bajaba de las gradas -¿Dónde está Jonathan?

-Ahí, ¿no son de los road runners?

-Tal vez están queriendo saber que hicimos… -Kyle se calló al ver que uno de ellos lanzó un puñetazo hacia Jonathan, pero él logró golpearlo y lanzarlo al suelo. -¡Hey, equipo! –gritó él.

Jugadores de ambos equipos fueron hacia el sitio, donde ambos mariscales peleaban. El partido ya había terminado. Jocelyn se asustó al ver lo que ocurría, los estudiantes también fueron hacia el altercado en la cancha. Los de seguridad y maestros empezaron a interferir.

-¿Esto te parece marica para ti? –Jonathan le sostenía de la camisa.

-Jonathan detente –le dijo Alec interrumpiendo.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Tú novio? -Alec bufó –Cierto tú no tienes novios, a ti te gusta andar de flor en flor sin restricciones.

Jonathan río -¿Quieres ser una de mis flores entonces?

El silbato que sonó el director Hodge sonó en todo el colegio y tenía un altavoz de mano –Por favor, a los equipos se les solicita ir directo a los vestidores y a las personas a esperar afuera de la cancha.

-Nos veremos pronto marica.

-¿Cómo llamaste a mi capitán? –interrumpió Kyle -¡Retráctate!

-¿Estos chicos son tu harem?

-Por si no lo sabías el término oficial es gay u homosexual –dijo Aline, ellos no sabían de donde había salido ella –Tú lo estás diciendo en forma despectiva porque perdiste, puedo denunciarte al LGTB o a la policía por homofóbico imprudencial

-¡Bah!

Ella le dio una patada en su ingle -¿Te gustó eso? ¿O quieres que te lleve al veterinario para castrarte? –el chico la miró furioso, ella sonrío –Ahí van los animales, donde perteneces tú.

-Ya todo está bien –expresó Jonathan agarrándola del brazo.

-Los road runners son unos cobardes –dijo Kyle

-¿Estás bien Morgenstern? –preguntó Michael.

-No fue nada, solo unos homofóbicos imprudentes –Aline sonrío, ellos se marcharon. Ella le abrazó.

-¡Ganaste tú primer partido como mariscal!

-Voy a cambiarme –contestó él.

-Todos iremos a celebrar a mi casa –anunció Kyle –pasa la voz Aline.

-Claro –respondió ella y los vio marcharse hacia los vestidores. Ella vio hacia los chicos del otro equipo. –Gallinas.

* * *

**Aclaración: La temporada de futbol americano colegial en USA inicia a finales de Agosto, lo cual no se adapta con la historia que pues ya está entrando en Abril por el spring break. Lo crean o no, no soy nada fan del futbol, pero por la historia tuve que ver un partido para poder describirlo n.n **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	22. Un paso a la vez

**Muy buenas noches a todos por aquí. Bueno les traigo una mala noticia y dos buenas.**

**¿Cuál quieren primero?**

**La mala es que anuncio que la próxima actualización será entre el 15 y 16 de febrero aproximadamente. Por dos motivos uno - cuestión de mi trabajo y dos -mi lap será formateada, así que pues... ahí si que... ni modos. **

**Pero...**

**No les voy a dejar tan desamparados, voy a dejar dos capítulos este día. Algo así como Miércoles de 2x1 **

**Así que a disfrutar... ya que pues le ando agarrando gusto al fanfiction n.n Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, que por cierto ya respondí :D y a los visitantes que también siguen la historia, son unos amores... muchas gracias...**

**Ahora sí después del discurso... ¿Dónde nos quedamos el capítulo anterior?**

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahí en la cancha? –preguntó preocupada Jocelyn a Aline -¿Jonathan está bien?

-Sí señora, él está bien. Usted sabe que es cinta negra y además tiene otras disciplinas. Fueron unos homofóbicos imprudentes que no querían reconocer que él es el mariscal –explicó ella.

-Canallas –dijo Clary enfadada.

-Pensé que no eres muy leal a tu hermano –dijo Isabelle sentada de la banca junto con Max y Maia.

-Es mi hermano, solo yo puedo llamarle bastardo y tratarlo mal, los demás no –contestó seria.

-La ventaja es que Alec intercedió también a ayudarlo –expresó Aline.

Magnus frunció el labio –Creo que todos los miembros fueron a apoyar a su mariscal.

-Lo sé, pero Alec llegó primero

-¿Ocurre algo aquí? –preguntó Isabelle percatándose de la tensión.

-No, claro que no -respondió Aline.

Jocelyn vio su reloj -¿Tardarán mucho en salir?

-No, la celebración va a ser en casa de Kyle así que no tardarán ahí adentro.

* * *

Alec guardó su ropa sucia en su bolsa deportiva. Jonathan hablaba con Kyle, Michael Jr y otros del equipo. Él se colocó su bolsa y fue el primero en salir. Ahí estaban sus hermanos y también Magnus, quién fue el primero en acercarse.

-Gracias por venir –le dijo sonrojado.

-Tú amuleto de la buena suerte, tenía que estar aquí –Alec vio que sus padres no estaban, como si él pudiera leer su mente dijo –Tú mamá se quitó antes del revuelo, tú padre no ha salido de la compañía… Max pidió quedarse.

-Gracias

-En atletismo te iría mejor –interrumpió Jace.

-No porque ahí tú ganarías el primer lugar además siempre hemos participado en actividades individualistas, aquí es trabajo en equipo y debo aceptar que Jonathan es un buen líder

-No sé de deportes, pero tú te veías fenomenal –comentó Magnus –tal vez si le puedo poner un bordado especial a tú camisa, algo que te haga relucir.

-¿Cómo ese saco con brillantina que traes puesto? –preguntó Jace.

-¡Alec! –Max abrazó a su hermano.

-Jugaste muy bien –le dijo Jocelyn.

-Gracias, Jonathan está adentro aún

-Lo sé, pero vamos a esperarlo.

-¿Mamá puedo ir a la fiesta en casa de Kyle?

Jocelyn le miró, su hija ya estaba creciendo –Llámale por teléfono a tú padre y pídele permiso

-Va a decir que no

-Entonces fin de la discusión

Clary cruzó sus brazos inconforme. Magnus se rascó el cabello –Es la edad en que quiere ir a fiestas.

-Magnus Bane creo que nadie pidió su comentario aquí.

Alec bajó la mirada –Magnus…

-Sí, sí…

-¿Ustedes son amigos? –Jocelyn se fijó en sus ojos verdes con rendilas amarillas, ambos una combinación de piel canela con piel blanca, completamente diferentes.

-Esto, sí –respondió Alec.

-Él no dejaba de hablar sobre ti en todo el partido y también tomarte fotos –Alec miró a Magnus, sin evitar sonrojarse –No sabía que también eres homosexual, debí darme cuenta el día del almuerzo.

-Yo… esto… señora Morgenstern…

-¿Tus padres no lo saben aún?

-¿Tan obvio es? –preguntó él.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar, pero cuando quieras hacerlo vivo justo al lado de tu casa. Jonathan nos lo reveló cuando tenía 15 años, a mi esposo y a mí, sus palabras fueron "Soy homosexual, pueden aceptarlo o ignorarlo pero no voy a cambiar por ustedes".

-Vaya, demasiado valiente –dijo Isabelle –pero digamos que nuestros padres no son como ustedes, no se lo tomarían de la misma manera.

-Lo acepten o no, creo que es mejor que se enteren por ti que por alguien que no seas tú

-Creo que tiene razón –Alec observó a Magnus, tal vez era el tiempo adecuado para decírselos.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de celebración? –preguntó Isabelle.

-Acordé con Magnus en ir a cenar terminando el partido –respondió sonrojado –además Max está con nosotros.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no irás a la fiesta?

-Sí, eso estoy diciendo. Además ustedes nunca me piden permiso cuando van a ir a algún lado. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Que eres un integrante del equipo –dijo ella –pero por supuesto que quieres otro tipo de compañía.

* * *

Minutos después, Jonathan se bañaba en la regadera. Recordó lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, cuando escuchó la voz de Alec y él se preocupó porque estaba herido. El contrato no debió terminar, él no quiso que acabara por culpa de ese universitario. Sin embargo, ahora con su objetivo de destruir El Círculo era lo mejor. No mantenerlo cerca, sus enemigos podían aprovecharse de sus debilidades. Tal como su padre conocía las más importantes para él. Cerró la llave y toma una toalla, su celular empezó a sonar. Él se apresuró, ya no quedaba nadie en los vestidores. Le pidió a Kyle que le diga a su madre que volvería tarde a casa. Él vio que era una llamada de número desconocido.

-Diga

-_Soy Lucian, hablé con tú madre hoy me dio este número y me dijo que no han hablado acerca del sobre_

-¿Quiénes son el Clan? ¿Por qué quieren destruir el círculo?

_-¿El Clan? ¿Cómo supiste de ellos?_

-Camille Belcourt –él se colocó la toalla en la cintura sentándose, su herida del abdomen ha cicatrizado –ella asesinó al embajador anoche y también al director Aldertree.

_-El Clan surgió hace 18 años, después que se formara el círculo. No estaban de acuerdo con nuestros métodos. Se convirtió en una batalla personal hace 6 años después del asesinato de Rufus Hastings. _

-El embajador era miembro del círculo, las hojas del sobre… son miembros élite. Hay personas muy importantes ahí incluida tú hermana.

_-¿Amatis? ¿Estás seguro?_

Jonathan cerró los ojos, él no estaba enterado sobre la situación _–_Sí, ella está en esa lista. ¿Cuál es tú plan?

_-Estoy en Canadá, quiero buscar aliados. A lo mejor unos amigos._

-¿Tienes amigos que no sean miembros del círculo?

_-Escúchame bien, Camille Belcourt es una mujer peligrosa. Tú familia corre peligro, si está en Nueva York irá por tú padre. Nosotros somos fantasmas, incluidos tú. Nuestra base de datos no existe en línea para que no pueda ser hackeado –_Jonathan quedó atónito –_No sé nada sobre los élite, pero estoy seguro que el padre de H está en esa lista._

-H está de nuestro lado, ella está trabajando conmigo. Mi padre… él quiere que yo mande a mi mamá y mi hermana de vacaciones.

_-Es lo más prudente, averiguaré lo que pueda sobre esa mujer y también sobre el Clan. La verdad es que no pensé que nos apoyarías._

-Estoy haciendo esto por mi madre, tus problemas personales no me interesan. Te enviaré los nombres de las personas en la lista por mensaje.

_-Gracias. Por cierto, ten cuidado de los lugares a donde vayas. Tú padre te ha implantado un rastreador en tú coche. Todos los miembros del círculo tienen uno. Si lo quitas, tu padre sospechará a excepción que quieras comprar un medio de transporte nuevo._

Jonathan terminó la llamada. Eso era más preocupante de lo que creía. Entonces debía mandar fuera a su madre y su hermana antes que terminen las vacaciones, este fin de semana de ser posible.

* * *

Más tarde, Magnus abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Compraron comida china en el camino. Jocelyn Morgenstern llevó a Max a casa junto con su hija Clary. Alec dejó su maleta deportiva en la cajuela del coche. Él se asombró al ver el loft. Las paredes no estaban tapizadas, el bastidor en la esquina junto con un maniquí, una máquina de coser. El pequeño mínimo se pasea en las piernas de Magnus, quien lo levanta.

-Él es presidente Miau.

-Mucho gusto –Magnus cerró la puerta.

-Ponte cómodo, podemos ocupar la sala.

Alec se sentó y colocó las bolsas en la pequeña mesa de caoba. Magnus fue hacia la cocina mientras murmullaba con su gato. Alec sacó su celular, estaba nervioso. Magnus propuso ir a su casa y él aceptó, por las palabras de la señora Morgenstern sus padres se enterarían tarde o temprano, lo mejor era andar a escondidas o buscar el momento adecuado. Magnus volvió con unas latas de cerveza.

-¿Comida china con cerveza?

-¿No lo has probado? –Magnus se sentó junto a él en el sofá -¿Quieres que ponga música o ver una película?

-Gracias… por todo lo que haces por mí

Magnus lo calló besándolo en los labios, Alec se tensó por el asombro pero enseguida cerró sus ojos, desde el sábado no había tocado esos dulces labios, hoy su piel olía a sándalo. Todo de Magnus era fascinante para él, fue su decisión. Magnus lo acercó más a él, fue subiendo sus manos por su cuello tocando su quijada y sus mejillas suavemente. El beso lo sumergía a un mar de posibilidades, a muchos deseos e incertidumbre, sus manos fueron hacia su espalda. Magnus lo fue recostando en el sofá, se dirigió a besar su cuello.

Los pensamientos de Alec volaron, escuchó las palabras _"Tú jabón huele a almendras y miel", _era la voz de Jonathan, ellos en su coche frente al puente de Manhattan. Él metiendo su mano debajo de su camisa acariciándolo hasta que llegó a encontrar sus labios en un beso profundo.

-Oh Alec…

Él reaccionó al reconocer la voz de Magnus y abrió los ojos, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás -¿Está todo bien?

Alec tragó saliva -¿Pensé que vinimos a cenar?

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –contestó Magnus, quien le miraba con ojos de afecto y amor. ¿Amor? Alec no daba crédito a eso, ya no había alguien que interfiera entre ellos y era el chico con el que saldría. Esto era lo mejor, pero él no podía darle la atención que necesitaba.

-Soy virgen… esto es nuevo para mí… ¿podemos ir con calma?

Magnus sonrío, acarició los mechones de sus cabellos negros –Por supuesto, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –repitió y volvió a besarlo en los labios. Alec lo abrazó. ¿Por qué tuvo que acordarse de Jonathan? Poco a poco, mientras más se besaban fue haciendo el recuerdo a un lado, solo se concentraba en los labios de Magnus y su aroma a sándalo. Él fue levantando la camisa del mayor, quién no tardó en quitársela. Le gustaba sentir la suavidad de su piel desnuda. Se dejó envolver por la experiencia de Magnus y fue llevando sus manos a su cabello. El beso era apasionado y cálido, recorría completamente todo en él, su lengua, su boca, no había rincón que faltara a eso. Ambos se separaron para volver a recuperar la respiración –¿Ya quieres cenar?

Alec llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, siendo él quien lo besara esta vez, inexperto y desesperado, sin desear separarse o perder el momento. Magnus llevó sus manos debajo de su camisa.

* * *

Jonathan estacionó su convertible en el garaje. Su padre no había llegado a casa, pero las luces estaban encendidas. Hasta abajo se oía la música de su hermana. Él entró al estudio de su mamá, quién miraba uno de sus últimos trabajos.

-Acabo de venir del aeropuerto.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer ahí? –preguntó ella.

Él le entregó cuatro boletos, dos de ida y dos de regreso con destino a las Bahamas -¿Qué significa esto?

-Mañana mismo te irás con Clary, volverán cuando terminen las vacaciones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Él se sentó –Lo ocurrido anoche, la bomba… esa fue mi misión –Jocelyn lo miró asustada –Yo debía asesinar al embajador, pero alguien me ganó y ese alguien quiere destruir El Círculo. Está en Nueva York, puede ir detrás de mi padre así que es la única manera que tengo para protegerlas.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?

-Porque si alguien va detrás de mi papá, puede perseguirlas a ustedes y yo evitaré eso. Hay una camioneta en la esquina, me pareció verla cuando vine del colegio y sigue en el mismo lugar.

-¿Crees que son esas personas?

-Es probable, así que tengo un plan para mañana. Iremos al Centro comercial en mí convertible. Esa camioneta debe seguirnos, bajaremos y ustedes entrarán a una tienda, comprarán ropa en efectivo, la que tengan las meterán en las bolsas. Saldrán del lugar, vestidas de sombreros y lentes, ocultando su cabello rojizo, en taxi irán al aeropuerto.

Jocelyn miraba perpleja a su hijo, ya no era más un adolescente pequeño. Estaba manejando la situación, como si fuera el responsable de ellas, mostrando su preocupación y su vulnerabilidad.

-¿Las maletas?

-H las llevará al aeropuerto, me he puesto de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Tú estás en peligro?

Jonathan llevó su mano a su mejilla –Voy a acabar con esto, con el Clan y también con el Círculo, lo único que quiero es que ustedes sean felices.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Rafael y tú son novios?

Jonathan se alejó extrañado -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Magnus Bane, el enamorado de Alec… él dijo algo sobre que yo soy su suegra y Clary está saliendo con el otro hijo de los Lightwood

-Rafael y yo no somos novios –él mordió su labio –solo amigos con derecho.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Tienen una relación sin restricciones?

-Tendré que hablar con Jace Lightwood, si está saliendo con mi hermana menor…

-¿Qué voy a decirle a Clary respecto al viaje de última hora?

-Dile que es un regalo de mi padre, no dirá que no a eso.

Jocelyn observó los boletos que tenía en su mano –Tienes respuesta para todo.

-Fui entrenado así –él abrazó a su mamá –Voy a protegerlas, te lo juro por mi vida. No dejaré que alguien les haga daño.

* * *

Entre tanto, en el departamento de Magnus Bane. Alec y él están acostados en el sofá. El menor acaricia su mano mientras Magnus hacía lo mismo con su cabello. Ambos estaban sin camisa, Alec le observaba.

-Creo que la comida china ya se enfrío.

-La compañía lo compensa –contestó sonrojado.

-Me halagas Alexander –dijo Magnus acariciando su rostro –Jamás pensé que…

Alec le miró y sonrío, Magnus lo medio levantó para colocarlo sobre él y volvió a besar sus labios, de la misma manera que estaban hace un momento. Alec llevó sus manos hacia sus orejas y Magnus recorría su espalda.

-Iremos con calma, te prometo que será especial… -murmuró Magnus

-Gracias… -contestó Alec.

-Un paso a la vez –susurró en su oído Magnus, Alec sintió como su piel se erizó completamente y le besó. Magnus sentía toda la pasión de Alec depositada en ese beso, fue bajando sus manos hacia su torso y después le mordió la oreja. Magnus en un rápido movimiento lo tumbó en el sofá colocándose encima de él. Alec sonrío. Magnus fue besando su abdomen.

-Estoy nervioso –susurró Alec.

-¿Te asusta? –preguntó Magnus preocupado –Podemos detenernos aquí

-No es eso –dijo ruborizándose y desvió la mirada –Yo jamás he… hecho algo como esto. –Magnus se asombró por su confesión

Magnus respiró profundo y le sujetó su barbilla para que pudieran verse a los ojos –Vamos a primera velocidad –dijo Magnus mientras acariciaba los brazos de Alec y volvió a besarle los labios, recorría su abdomen y su espalda separándose del beso, llevando sus labios hacia su cuello, donde dejó otra marca y después bajó hacia su pecho, dónde fue lamiendo sus pezones. Alec se irguió de la espalda y lanzó un gemido que no pudo ahogar. Magnus llevó sus manos debajo de sus boxers y los bajó en una leve fracción de segundo. Magnus fue lamiendo de los pezones hasta su ombligo, Alec emitió un gemido más largo.

-Creo que es todo por hoy –dijo Magnus con una risa satisfactoria.

Alec estaba acalorado y sonrojado, por dentro quería decirle que siguiera. Que también lo deseaba, pero tenía miedo.

-Iremos con calma –repitió –no hay prisas.

Alec le abrazó involuntariamente. Magnus correspondió al abrazo y ahí permanecieron en silencio los dos, Magnus no supo quién de los dos se quedó dormido primero. Después de tanto pensar, desear estar con Alec lo tenía en cuerpo presente y entregándose a él, aunque claro iría un paso a la vez.


	23. Las huellas de otro hombre

Al día siguiente Jonathan logró mandar a su madre y su hermana de viaje, tal como sospechaba esa camioneta los vigilaba. Pero ahora ellas estaban a salvo. Su padre estaba en la compañía de Bienes Raíces, jugando a su disfraz. Él aprovecharía para investigar a cada una de las personas en la lista que encontró. Preparaba su almuerzo, espagueti a la boloñesa, cuando el timbre sonó. Fue a abrir y ahí estaba Jace Lightwood, con esos cabellos que parecían dorados y le lastimaban la vista.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿Por qué Clary no responde el celular?

Jonathan enarcó una ceja –No lo sé, tal vez descubrió que solo jugabas con ella y decidió hacerte a un lado.

-¡Yo no estoy jugando con ella!

-¿Entonces qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no eres un hombre responsable y vienes a pedir permiso a su familia para salir con ella?

Jace bufó y llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos –Eso ya no se usa, las cosas cambian.

-El respeto debe ser el mismo.

-¿Tú le pides permiso a los padres de todos los chicos con quienes te acuestas?

Jonathan enfadado le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, que Jace no pudo esquivar –Escúchame bien Lightwood, podrás decirme y ofenderme lo que quieras, pero a mi hermana la respetas entendido y si tienes los pantalones para que tú boca hable de esa manera, entonces tenlos para pedirle permiso a mi padre.

Jace malhumorado por la situación, le propició un golpe con el brazo que Jonathan si pudo evadir. Alec caminaba de la acera con Max después de ir a comprar a la tienda, y quedó atónito al ver la pelea en el pórtico de los Morgenstern. Alec fue corriendo hacia dónde estaban, separando a Jace.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-No te metas en esto Alec –le respondió su hermano.

-Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo, eres mi hermano y estás golpeando a un hombre en su propia casa. Puede llamar al 911

-Pero no va a hacerlo –bufó Jace, quién ya sangraba del labio.

Alec miró hacia Jonathan, quién tampoco se veía contento -¿Piensan matarse?

-Él está saliendo con mi hermana, es un cobarde y no la merece

Alec suspiró –Max ve a llamar a mamá.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jace, viendo que el menor estaba del jardín.

-Si él no llama a la policía, yo puedo a hablar a mamá para que venga a ver lo que estás haciendo.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar Morgenstern y mi hermano no estará ahí para salvarte –amenazó Jace, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

-Esperaré ese momento.

Jonathan se acomodó su camisa, a diferencia de Jace no tenía ningún rasguño. Alec le observó -¿Qué estabas pensando peleándote con mi hermano?

-Él me provocó –respondió molesto y entró a su casa.

-Lo sé, Jace es de meterse en problemas… lo mismo hacía en San Francisco, pero tú hablaste sobre ese maestro del Zen y no aceptar los insultos.

-No estoy de humor para escucharte –él volvió a la cocina, Alec vio que el lugar estaba en silencio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa? –él fue al refrigerador, sacando una botella de agua.

-¿Dónde están tú mamá y Clary?

-Se fueron de vacaciones, volverán en tres semanas –dijo él y bebió de la botella.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la casa. Notaba a Jonathan tenso a diferencia de las demás ocasiones, no quería ocultar sus emociones.

-Creo que debo irme, solo no caigas en las provocaciones de Jace.

Jonathan colocó la botella en la mesa –Sí, lo mejor es que te vayas; quiero estar solo –él apagó la estufa.

-Jonathan…

-¡Solo vete Alec! –él salió de la cocina –cierra la puerta al irte.

Alec tragó saliva, sabía que lo que menos quería Jonathan en esos momentos era estar solo. –Te dije que podemos ser amigos, si deseas hablar…

-¿Por qué crees que voy a querer hablar contigo?

-Yo no sabía que también era difícil para ti, la situación de ser gay y los alumnos del otro colegio

-Esos babosos ni siquiera me quitan el sueño –él fue hacia las escaleras, después le observó con detenimiento -¿Anoche se puso amoroso tú novio?

Alec se sonrojó -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Experiencia, ahora vete de aquí –él subió. Alec escuchó una puerta cerrarse y bajó la mirada.

* * *

Jonathan se acostó en su cama, cubrió su frente con su brazo derecho. Tuvo que huir, nunca lo hacía, pero si no era así hubiera besado a Alec en esos momentos, le diría que borraría las huellas de otro hombre en su piel y esa mordida en su cuello. Al parecer ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que está ahí. Se quedó ahí unos minutos. Escuchó que empezó a llover y se sentó en su cama.

La puerta se abrió, y Alec estaba ahí –Cuando abrí la puerta empezó a llover y está recia.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te dije?

-No quise dejarte solo, no te ves nada bien

-¿Te has dado cuenta de algo? –le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él

-¿Qué yo debería estar en mi casa? –Jonathan sonrío y acarició su cabello -¿Qué no debo estar aquí?

-Eres tan…

-¿Soy qué? –Jonathan lo besó a los labios, llevándolo hacia él. Alec aceptó, se entregó al beso. El sabor era único para él, sus labios son suaves, sus manos callosas, acariciando sus brazos. Él llevó sus manos hacia su cintura, dándose el permiso de acariciarlo por primera vez, su piel era marcada y suave. La respiración comenzó a faltarle –Lo siento…

-No lo sientas –contestó Jonathan en tono suave, ambos se miraron a los ojos –Gracias por no dejarme solo.

Alec se erizó y supo que se puso completamente rojo, Jonathan le besó de la oreja –¿Ahora que estamos atrapados por la lluvia? ¿Qué quieres hacer? -Alec bajó la mirada, después tragó saliva y respiró. Jonathan le besó la mejilla –He extrañado besarte, tu compañía…

Alec humedeció sus labios y tímidamente con las manos temblorosas le fue levantando su camisa a Jonathan, quien se asombró y le ayudó alzando sus brazos. Alec acarició su abdomen, dándole un beso en su cuello. Jonathan cerró los ojos, él fue jugando con su nariz besando su mejilla hasta apoderarse de sus labios y sus brazos ya estaban en el cuello de Jonathan. Él le cargó sin ningún problema, levantó sus piernas rodeando su cintura. Sus labios se fundían en uno solo, disfrutando su cercanía, el roce. Le transportaban a otro lugar cada vez que se besaban.

Jonathan le acostó en la cama sin romper el beso, deslizando sus manos en sus piernas. Alec sentía unas cicatrices en su espalda y llevaba sus manos a su cabello, las manos de Jonathan fueron subiendo hasta ir desabrochando en dirección ascendente los botones de la camisa de Alec, quien emitió un gemido que quedó en su garganta. Jonathan separó sus labios para besar su oreja, provocando que el chico de ojos azules se estremezca, bajó por el cuello hasta ir recorriendo su torso. Por un extraño motivo, él se sentía seguro. Era consciente de su primera vez y también que significaba mucho para él; no quería ser sólo uno más para Jonathan cómo los demás chicos, deseaba ser algo más… ser diferente, especial, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó la voz suave de Jonathan –Te pusiste tenso de repente –él le miró sus ojos nublados. Alec sabía que en cualquier momento podría llorar. Sólo esquivó la mirada y se humedeció los labios –¿Alec?

-Yo también te extraño…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jonathan haciéndose a un lado.

Alec se sentó –Tenías razón, odio cuando tienes razón…

Jonathan se mordió el labio y llevó su mano a su cabello –Alec…

-A mí me agrada Magnus, es divertido estar con él y se preocupa por mí –Jonathan le miró sin expresión alguna –Anoche cuando me besaba yo… no pude evitar… recordé lo que ocurrió en tu automóvil –Jonathan guardó silencio -Él no se merece esto, él es… -Jonathan le sostuvo de la mejilla –no soy cómo tú

-No eres parecido a mí ni a ninguno de los chicos con los que he estado Alec –él le miró asombrado –pero sinceramente… -Jonathan besó sus labios, Alec le abrazó, Jonathan fue haciendo el beso apasionado hasta volver a recostarlo –me gustas… -le susurró mirándole a los ojos. Alec acarició su rostro besándole su mejilla, Jonathan buscó sus labios. Era la primera vez que Jonathan le mostraba un poco de afecto en palabras como "me gustas", no era un "te quiero" pero su corazón se sintió reconfortado; humedeció sus labios mientras su cuerpo vibraba al contacto de los labios y la lengua de Jonathan en sus pezones, emitía pequeños gemidos; poco a poco el temor fue desapareciendo al momento en que recorría su abdomen y acariciaba sus piernas al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos fueron subiendo dando pequeños pasos hasta sus pants y lo fue bajando, Jonathan se separó un poco para quitárselos.

-Debo tener lubricante –dijo pensativo Jonathan y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Alec.

Jonathan fue al tocador, abrió en los cajones pero encontró uno vacío –No veo crema –Alec se ruborizó, Jonathan llevó su mano a su frente –Dejé los condones en mi mochila y está en mi coche, puedo ir por crema al cuarto de Clary.

-Tal vez es una señal… -Jonathan caminó hacia la cama, se sentó y masajeó sus pies. Alec se asombró -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua –contestó él mientras seguía masajeando sus pies –será la primera vez que lo haré sin condón.

Alec se mordió el labio –Jace me dijo que siempre debo cargar uno en mi cartera, pero jamás lo consideré necesario.

Jonathan sonrío –Esa es una ley Alec, para todos los hombres –fue subiendo a sus tobillos y de ahí a sus piernas. Alec le observaba con atención, hasta que llegó a su bóxer. El masaje le ayudó a relajarse, pero más cuando se perdió en un beso profundo de pasión y sentimientos encontrados, desechó la ansiedad y los remordimientos aferrándose a su cuerpo. Fue como saltar al vacío sabiendo que tardaría en encontrar un final, dejándose envolver y llevar por el momento. Con sus dientes Jonathan le despojó de su bóxer, fue besando su abdomen mientras le masturbaba, provocando gemidos que Alec procuraba guardar, en algunos era imposible, como cuando su miembro entró en la boca de Jonathan, se mordía su labio hasta que la sangre salía y podía probarla, estaba en otra dimensión, otra galaxia a lo mejor, otro mundo, fue sumergido en un mar de placer que no pensó llegar a conocer, lo más maravilloso que había experimentado. Cuando se corrió sostuvo con fuerza el cabello platinado de su pareja, su respiración era entrecortada, el calor recorría cada célula, vena y rincón de su cuerpo, sintió el sudor. Sintió el movimiento de la cama, se sostuvo con sus codos observando a Jonathan quitarse su pantalón y después el bóxer.

Jonathan fue sobre él de nuevo, hasta sus labios. Alec disfrutaba del contacto, sabía que él también, con una mano le alzó ligeramente de la espalda y la otra la uso para recorrer sus glúteos –Puedes acostarte boca abajo un momento –le susurró al oído, Alec asintió con la cabeza y realizó la acción. Jonathan fue besando su cuello y sus hombros, dando pequeñas mordidas. Alec volvió a lamer los labios, las manos de Jonathan recorrían su espalda, lo que hizo su lengua después, Alec sintió caer la primera gota de sudor en su frente.

Un trueno sonó y el reflejo de un rayo alumbró desde la ventana. El segundo trueno ayudó a amortiguar el gemido que dio Alec al sentir la lengua de Jonathan en su entrada, más vinieron después junto con el respingo cuando un dedo entró en su interior, los labios de Jonathan se encontraban en su cuello. -¿Te duele? –le preguntó al oído.

-Ya no…

-Quiero que disfrutes tu primera vez –susurró él, el dedo salió sin rapidez –puedes ponerte boca arriba –Alec se giró, Jonathan le quitó el fleco sudado de la frente –Lo iré haciendo poco a poco, si te duele o te incómoda dímelo ¿entendido?

-Sí…

-Es normal que al principio sientas molestia, ¡maldición!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

-Es la primera vez que soy la primera vez de alguien, si te lastimo o… -Alec sostuvo su mano y besó sus labios.

-No sueltes mi mano, lo haremos juntos… todo está bien.

Jonathan sonrío –Necesito mi mano para ponernos cómodos –Alec tragó saliva y soltó su mano. Él separó sus piernas colocándose en medio de ellas, flexionó sus rodillas, con cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de él. Alec mordió su labio y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Jonathan -¿Te duele?

-Un poco… -Jonathan sostuvo su mano, la cual Alec apretó con fuerza. Jonathan comenzó con un suave vaivén hasta ir embistiendo lentamente. Alec cerró sus ojos y con su mano libre recorría la espalda de Jonathan, el dolor fue desapareciendo, lo que le hizo sentirse aliviado. Pronto el placer volvió a él, el calor de ambos cuerpos era eminente. Se corrió por segunda ocasión, después sintió la cálida simiente de Jonathan dentro de él.

El tiempo se detuvo, no sabía ni siquiera qué hora era, la lluvia ya había cedido. Los dos estaban recostados en posición de cuchara. Jonathan besaba su hombro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No puedo describirlo –Jonathan acarició sus labios

-Yo sí magnífico, maravilloso, inolvidable… puedo seguir más –Alec se giró y con su dedo delineó su rostro.

-Podemos fingir por un momento –dijo Alec con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Fingir?

-Que somos novios, yo te digo que te quiero y eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida, lo que acabamos de hacer es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado

Jonathan percibió la sinceridad en sus palabras al igual que en su mirada, su corazón se estremeció. Él le abrazó.

-Jonathan –él le besó en los labios.

-Eres un mal mentiroso –Alec bajó la mirada –además no puedo compararte con nada de lo que he vivido, te lo dije claramente me siento magnífico y maravilloso.

-Jonathan…

Él se acolchonó en su pecho y entrelazó sus dedos –No fingí esas palabras. –Jonathan sentía en la punta de la lengua las palabras te quiero, pero se contuvo. La experiencia también fue nueva para él. Alec sacudió algo dentro de él. Lo sentía, pero no quería llenarle de esperanzas vanas; sin darse cuenta él se quedó dormido.

Un teléfono celular empezó a sonar, Jonathan vio que era una llamada de su padre. Alec seguía durmiendo. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Él contestó la llamada.

_-Felicidades, tú madre se ha comunicado conmigo ya están en las Bahamas._

-¿Ahora vas a ascenderme?

_-Lo hice, ya ahora podrás tener un equipo más grande y te daré las misiones que serían para Lucian._

-Perfecto, ¿puedo ir al centro de entrenamiento entonces?

_-El lunes, ven después de tú práctica de futbol. Por cierto, leí en el periódico que tú equipo ganó el partido._

-Gracias –él terminó la llamada. Miró de nuevo a Alec junto a él. Sin embargo lo sentía más lejos de lo que en realidad era. Este vecino nuevo, que entró a su vida por razones desconocidas. Volvió a abrazarlo y besó sus labios. Alec abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿No fue un sueño?

-No, no lo fue –contestó Jonathan.

Alec estaba sonrojado –Yo esto… no sé qué decir ahora…

-No tienes que decir nada, mi padre tardará en venir… puedo subir algo de comer –le dijo Jonathan acomodando sus mechones negros –Puedes tomar un baño si gustas, es lo mejor después de lo que acaba de ocurrir y comer helado, recuperas energía.

Alec frunció el labio –Claro, olvidé que eres experto en esto.

-Alec…

Él se hizo a un lado y se sentó con dificultad, se sentía ligeramente adolorido, vio su ropa revuelta en la cama. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza –He vuelto a la realidad.

-Alec lo que ocurrió

-Fue mi culpa

-Los dos quisimos esto –Jonathan se acercó a él –yo… no quemé mi contrato, si quieres podemos reanudarlo.

Alec le miró atónito –Estoy saliendo con Magnus, él me pidió que yo termine contigo…

-¿Qué? –Jonathan le sostuvo del brazo –Tú me dijiste que lo hiciste por ti, que no eras como yo

Alec agarró su bóxer y se puso de pie vistiéndose –Te mentí, él me dijo que yo termine con esto. Cuando supo lo tuyo con Rafael, yo… ni siquiera sabía por quién decidir.

Jonathan se levantó –¡Si ese hombre te dice que te tires de un pozo lo vas a hacer!

-Claro que no –Alec empezó a abrocharse su camisa.

-Dime la verdad Alec, si él no te lo hubiera pedido –Jonathan colocó sus manos en sus mejillas -¿Tú terminabas nuestro contrato?

-No lo sé… no lo sé

-¡Si lo sabes!

-Contigo no tengo nada seguro Jonathan, tú tienes a Rafael y muchos amigos más. Magnus me ha convertido en su mundo… lo habría elegido a él

Jonathan le soltó –Sabes que estás mintiendo, te quedaste en mi casa y subiste a mi cuarto… ¡pudiste haberte ido!

-Sí reanudamos el contrato y yo termino con Magnus, ¿tú renunciarías a todos tus amigos por mí? –reclamó Alec

-No –contestó enojado Jonathan y agarró su toalla que estaba guindada del perchero, se la colocó en la cintura y salió de la habitación. Alec enfadado dio una patada a la pared, lastimándose el pie, pero solo se guardó su coraje.

* * *

**_Bueno, nos leemos pronto... muchas gracias por su apoyo. Besos y abrazos! _**


	24. Él preferiría que yo muera

Jonathan entró al baño, no sabía que le enojaba más… que Alec le declarará que terminó su relación porque se lo pidió el anciano o qué no le pudiera ofrecer algo. No quería ponerlo en riesgo, pero algo se abrió esa tarde dentro de él. No hay ruido afuera, y no escuchó a la puerta cerrarse. ¿Debía ir por él? Se mordió el labio, volvió a abrir la puerta, Alec salía de su habitación con la ropa puesta.

-Debo irme, ya pasó la lluvia. –dijo Alec y esperó un momento por una respuesta, pero Jonathan guardó silencio así que dijo –supongo que no te importa, para que pierdo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué te quedaste? –preguntó Jonathan y tragó saliva –Pudiste irte, pudiste rechazarme…

-Esa cicatriz… -Alec le observó asombrado, quiso avanzar pero se contuvo -¿Por qué tienes muchas cicatrices? ¿También en la espalda?

-Esta es de una pelea –dijo él tocándola, también soy problemático.

Alec bajó la mirada –No hay nada aquí para mí…

-Hice espagueti… en fin… -Jonathan se atragantó y su tono de voz cambió -lo siento, tienes razón… el anciano puede darte más atención que yo

Alec humedeció sus labios –Sí, así es… debo irme –él bajó las escaleras. Jonathan solo lo observó sin poder hacer nada y escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

* * *

El lunes, Jonathan llega puntual al Colegio, descendió de su coche. El día anterior fue un martirio para él, la duda y confusión se apoderaron de él. Maia y Simon fueron directos hacia dónde él estaba. Del espejo vio que la camioneta gris estaba en la esquina, le habían seguido.

-¿Es cierto que Clary está en las Bahamas? –preguntó Simon.

-¿De verdad? –respondió sarcástico –No me había dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué se fue antes de vacaciones? –cuestionó Maia -¿Por qué tú no te fuiste con ellas?

-Me porté mal y mi padre me castigó, están satisfechos –dijo él.

Maia frunció el labio, su lado irónico era el mismo.

-¡Maniático! –interrumpió Aline colgándose de él –No fuiste a la fiesta en casa de Kyle.

-Vamos al salón –le dijo él.

-Hoy no traes maquillaje, eso quiere decir que el golpe se ha borrado –Aline dijo tranquila –Jonathan, sabes que…

-Puedo decirte lo que sea, pero esta es la única manera que puedo protegerte.

Aline suspiró, los dos entraron al salón de clases. Alec estaba en su asiento y le miró entrar, después desvió su atención hacia su libro. Él no se sentía nada bien consigo mismo, no respondía las llamadas de Magnus. ¿Cómo le vería a la cara después de lo ocurrido? ¿Por qué se entregó a Jonathan sin dudarlo? Todas esas preguntas no le dejaban tranquilo.

El día transcurrió normal, todo el Colegio ya estaba enterado que Clary estaba de vacaciones y él castigado, por eso se había quedado. Varios decían que por el enfrentamiento posterior al partido. Él no le tomó mucha importancia, salió a almorzar con Aline.

Después la práctica de futbol americano. La camioneta le seguía como sombra, le mandó mensaje a su padre. No deseaba llevarlos al Centro de Entrenamiento. Y tampoco enfrentarlos, quería retarlos y ver hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar.

Cuando llegó a su casa. Rafael Santiago estaba sentado de las escaleras de su casa. Jonathan con su bolsa deportiva caminó hacia él.

-Le aclaré a mi madre que no eres mi novio, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Sabía qué harías algo como eso, tú mamá no está en casa. Pensé que tal vez querías un poco de compañía.

Jonathan sonrío –Claro, adelante.

* * *

Alec estaba en su habitación no fue a la práctica de futbol, no quiso interactuar con Jonathan, aunque se tratara del equipo. Tal vez fuese algo infantil. Su celular empezó a sonar, vio que se trataba de Magnus y suspiró, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con él.

_-Hola, ¿Me estás evitando después de lo que pasó el viernes?_

-Yo… no –Alec se levantó de su asiento, vio que la luz de la habitación de Jonathan se encendió. Él cargaba a Rafael Santiago, quién rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas mientras ellos se besaban. Alec tragó saliva.

_-¿Todo bien Alec?_

-Sí –respondió él, yendo a su cama –He estado un poco ocupado, y lo que pasa es que el viernes iremos a San Francisco, mis hermanos pidieron ir ahí de vacaciones de primavera.

_-Dos semanas sin verte, va a ser un martirio para mí_

-Yo también voy a extrañarte –Alec sintió una lágrima salir, pero no era por irse. Era por lo que acababa de ver, para Jonathan nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo. Él se limpió su lágrima. Además se lo dijo, no cambiaría a sus amigos por él.

_-Tal vez pueda convencer a Catarina de ir a San Francisco._

-Eso sería genial

* * *

Faltaban dos días para las esperadas vacaciones, cuando vuelvan sería el próximo partido del equipo, la preparación para el baile de graduación, cambio del Consejo Estudiantil. Los estudiantes del último año eran los más interesados.

Esa tarde, salían de la práctica de futbol. Alec caminaba del pasillo cuando vio a Jonathan tirar su bolsa deportiva en el asiento trasero de su convertible. Tres hombres se acercaban a él, no los había visto nunca ni en el Colegio o Nueva York, pero esa camioneta gris sí. Ha estado estacionada cerca de su casa desde el sábado. Alec apresuró el paso.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Jonathan desinteresado –Lamento decirles que no me gustan los hombres mayores, él reconoció a Archer. Su rehén que dejó escapar.

-No nos compliques las cosas niño, no queremos usar la fuerza.

-¡Jonathan! –gritó Alec.

Él quedó atónito al ver que iba hacia dónde estaba y apretó los dientes -¡Vete de aquí! –uno de ellos le golpeó del estómago y otro le sujetó del cuello -¿Es todo? ¿Van a atacarme tres contra uno?

-Tienes agallas niño –le dijo Archer.

Alec golpeó con su mochila al que le sujetaba del cuello, haciendo que lo suelte, después le dio un puñetazo.

Jonathan le miró enojado -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¡Jonathan, cuidado!

Antes que él pudiera responder sintió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, todo se empezó a volver borroso y solo escuchaba los gritos de Alec, hasta que el silencio llegó. A su memoria vino su primer beso con Alec en la cocina de su casa, ese chico le traía problemas. Él pudo enfrentarse a esos hombres sin ningún problema. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer? Todo daba vueltas.

Jonathan sintió agua fría caer en su cara y brincó del susto despertando. Está amordazado de la boca, las manos y las piernas. Se encuentra en algún sótano, no había ninguna ventana. Un lugar completamente hermético. A un costado, Alec estaba inconsciente y también amordazado, levantó la vista.

Camille Belcourt estaba frente a él, con unos pantalones rojos y una blusa blanca sin mangas, su cabello suelto rubio. No era ningún disfraz, esa era su verdadera identidad estaba seguro.

-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

De su boca solo salían balbuceos por la mordaza.

Ella sonrío –Aunque te lo quite nadie te escuchará aquí, así que tú novio intentó defenderte.

Jonathan mordió con fuerza la mordaza, estaba preparado y entrenado para ese tipo de situaciones, ser secuestrado.

-He llamado a tú papi, tal vez no lo sepas… pero, tú padre no es un ángel como piensas -le explicaba ella mientras Jonathan le sostenía la mirada –he solicitado algo si quiere que sigas vivo.

_"Mi padre no caerá ante ti, él preferirá que yo muera"_ –él lo sabía, su padre no llegaría por él.

Ella se agachó quedando frente a él –Tú padre fue inteligente, mandó a tú hermana y tu madre lejos, pero están en las Bahamas… he llamado también a tú madre y le informé que te tengo en mi poder.

Esa mujer era peor de lo que creía, Lucian tenía razón. Era peligrosa. Su madre se desesperaría y es capaz de viajar de regreso.

-Eres un chico muy lindo, lástima que no soy de tú tipo… deberías ser bisexual –ella le quitó la mordaza y él le escupió en el rostro. Camille quedó atónita. Jonathan escuchó un quejido, Alec empezaba a reaccionar. Ella le dio una bofetada a Jonathan, Alec estaba perplejo por lo que ocurría.

–Chico insolente, cuando tú padre esté aquí voy a matarte. -espetó Camille

-No te tengo miedo -bufó Jonathan

-Deberías, estás en terreno peligroso –ella se puso de pie y se marchó con los tres hombres. Ellos cerraron las puertas.

Jonathan miró hacia Alec, quien estaba consternado. -¿Por qué demonios tuviste que meterte? –Jonathan le reclamó a Alec, quien frunció el entrecejo

-¡Maldición! -gritó

Él se arrastró hacia dónde estaba. Jonathan le empezó a desabrochar su cinturón con su boca. Alec se tensó atónito y le golpeó la espalda –Auch, estoy haciendo esto para liberarnos… ¿quieres apoyar?

Jonathan solo escuchó los balbuceos de Alec, pero no volvió a enfrentarlo, logró quitarle el cinturón, lo colocó boca abajo y con la punta de la hebilla fue raspando la tela de la mordaza hasta romperla y liberar las manos de Alec. Éste asombrado, se desató la que tenía en la boca.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Por si no lo notaste con la boca –respondió sarcástico Jonathan –ahora libérame de las manos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué van a matarte? -Alec preguntó quitando la mordaza.

-No lo sé, hablaron a mi padre… creo que quieren dinero.

-Esos hombres estuvieron estacionados en el vecindario toda la semana –dijo Alec

Jonathan se soltó la mordaza de las piernas y se puso de pie, no estaba armado, ni siquiera una navaja. Le quitaron su celular y su cartera –En lugar de correr, debiste llamar a la policía.

-¡¿Quise ayudarte y así me agradeces?! –reclamó Alec y se levantó del piso, después de liberarse los pies.

-Por ayudarme, los dos estamos secuestrados y tus padres deben estar vueltos locos porque no has regresado a tu casa.

Alec llevó su mano a su bolsillo –También me quitaron mis pertenencias.

-Por supuesto que lo hicieron, fuiste imprudente –Jonathan se acercó a él –yo podía resolverlo por mí mismo, que tú interfirieras…

-¡Me preocupo por ti, idiota! –gritó Alec enojado –Sé que no debería, pero cada vez… cada vez…

-¿Crees que yo no me preocupo por ti? –alzó más la voz Jonathan.

Alec le miró expectante -¿Lo haces?

-Por supuesto que lo hago, sino estoy contigo como quisieras es por esta situación. –él tragó saliva –te pondría en peligro, mi padre es importante… por eso no busco relaciones formales y prefiero aventuras, tú decidiste terminar el contrato

-Jonathan…

-Tú dijiste que ese contrato era la única manera en que tú podías estar conmigo, pero era al revés solo así yo podía hacerlo.

Alec iba a responder algo, pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de Jonathan. Cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Jonathan se le acababa de declarar, de una manera nada romántica, pero sus palabras eran sinceras igual que su beso. Ahogó un gemido en su garganta, Jonathan llevó sus manos a su espalda y lo acercó más a él. Alec entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello.

Sus frentes estaban juntas una a la otra, Jonathan acarició su mandíbula y sus labios –Alec…

-¿Por qué simplemente no me decías la verdad?

-¿Hubiera cambiado tú decisión?

Alec bajó la mirada –Ahora no lo sabremos, Magnus es mi novio y…

Jonathan lo soltó –Veré la manera de sacarte de aquí.

-Jonathan por favor… esto es complicado, que dos chicos me gusten. ¿Sabes en qué posición estoy? -Él se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención, pero tampoco sabía que más decir.

* * *

En el Centro de Entrenamiento, Valentine colgó la llamada. Emil y Samuel estaban frente a él.

-Valentine, tienes que ir por tú hijo.

-Siempre hay bajas en nuestro trabajo.

-¡Tú esposa acaba de llamarte, pidiéndote que salves a su hijo! –exclamó Emil molesto -¿No piensas hacerlo?

-No, no lo haré. Camille Belcourt cree que caeré bajo esa amenaza infantil

-¿No te interesa lo que le suceda a tú hijo? –Reclamó Emil. Valentine se sentó en su sillón. Emil se quitó su gafete dejándolo en el escritorio –Si esto significa que me estoy revelando contra el círculo lo haré, Jonathan ha sido mi alumno desde hace siete años.

-¡Me estás desobedeciendo!

-¡No, estoy renunciando! –contestó él gritando –Voy a ir por Jonathan.

* * *

Magnus bajó de su coche y entró en lo que es una fábrica abandonada. Había hombres armados fuera. Él iba vestido con su ropa habitual, un guardia abrió la puerta. Magnus entró sin problemas y después bajó por el elevador, hasta llegar al sótano. Ahí le esperaba Archer.

-Bane, pensamos que no vendrías.

-Le advertí a Camille, que abandoné el Clan. No quería saber nada sobre ustedes desde hace seis meses.

-No te hemos molestado, pero ella dice que es necesaria tú presencia.

Los dos caminaron por el largo pasillo. Archer abrió una puerta de metal. Magnus entró y vio a Camille en su escritorio fumando un cigarrillo. Ahí estaba, tan bella y reluciente como siempre.

-¿Por qué me has llamado?

-Seis meses desde que decidiste dejar a tú gente.

-¿Mi gente? –bufó él –Yo me uní al Clan por ti, pero tú solo me usaste a tú beneficio personal.

-Que pocos recuerdos tienes de nuestro amor –ella río y agarró el celular –Este chico tiene tú número por eso te llamé.

-Alec…

-Sí, eso parece Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué lo tienes?

-Logramos encontrar a la cabeza del círculo –reveló Camille.

Magnus le miró escéptico, ella se acomodó el cabello hacia el lado derecho dejando el hombro izquierdo descubierto y dijo –Valentine Morgenstern.

-¿Morgenstern?

-Él mismo

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Una fuente lo delató –ella sonrío –Alaric. Al parecer un miembro del círculo estaba traicionándolo, le pidió que averiguara una información y yo se la otorgué. La lista Élite del Círculo, no sabíamos quién de ellos era el líder.

-Supe en el periódico que Alaric murió.

-Estoy segura que alguien del Círculo lo mató, nadie sabía que él fue parte del Clan y bueno ya no sé quién es el traidor, así que preferí moverme. Tengo secuestrado a su único hijo.

-Jonathan…

-¿Lo conoces?

Magnus fue hacia ella enfadado -¿Por qué tienes el celular de Alec?

-Archer me dijo que ese chico corrió a ayudar a Jonathan, pensé que era su novio… más después del beso que dieron –ella le mostró la pantalla de la computadora, donde Alec está sentado en el piso y Jonathan caminando de un lado a otro.

-Libéralo, Alec no tiene nada que ver con los Morgenstern… solo es su vecino

Ella retrocedió el video al momento del beso, no había sonido pero la imagen decía más que mil palabras –Yo no me beso así con mi vecino.

-¡Suelta a Alec!

Ella agarró una lima de uñas –No hago nada gratis, lo sabes cariño…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vuelve a mí

Magnus sacudió su cabeza –No, mi corazón ahora le pertenece a Alec.

-No sentimentalmente, vuelve a unirte al Clan y entonces yo lo dejaré libre.

Magnus apretó los dientes. Él había sido un agente dentro del Clan. Trabajó junto con Camille, era bueno investigando y en el campo, cuando vio morir frente a él a uno de su equipo decidió abandonar y renunciar. Ahora está en la situación, dónde solo él puede salvar a Alec y era una locura enfrentarse a todos él solo.

-Está bien, pero con una condición solo lo haré en tú misión de destruir el círculo, cuando lo logres. Me iré.

-Es todo lo que necesito, cariño. –Ella le entregó una hoja con un boceto, él vio que era un hombre con un pasamontañas y los ojos no estaban muy bien definidos.

-¿Quieres que encuentre a esta persona?

-Exacto, él es un miembro del círculo. Lo enviaron a asesinar al embajador Dieudonne la otra noche, pero yo le gané. No pude fotografiarle pero logré describir lo que recordaba. Archer dice que es un joven alrededor de 20 años, cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Era parte del equipo de seguridad, seguramente una cubierta.

-Veré que puedo hacer, ahora libera a Alec.

-¿Qué excusa quieres que le dé?

-Eres buena para mentir –contestó él.

* * *

**Hola buenas tardes, la buena noticia es que logré respaldar los capítulos que tengo adelantados así que estoy actualizando la historia antes de lo que había comentado la vez anterior. Gracias por los comentarios y también por seguir la historia. Saludos a todos, XOXO**


	25. De tal maestro tal alumno

Alec está desesperado por la situación, se sentía incómodo consigo mismo. Está acompañado de Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, el chico con quien hace unos días estuvo en… sacudió su cabeza solo de recordarlo. Siempre quiso que su primera vez fuera especial, Jonathan no hablaba al respecto más de lo que dijo hace varios minutos. Era culpable de estar ahí encerrado solo por preocuparse por él, cuando debería golpearlo y también reclamarle por usarlo. Pero él tuvo razón, no era necesario que se quede esa vez, tampoco era como si fue a su habitación solo para acostarse. No le gustó verlo sin querer ocultar sus emociones, estaba alterado y pensó que necesitaba un amigo con quien platicar. Tal vez debería aprovechar para golpearlo y reclamarle por ser como es, agregando el hecho que se sentía como una basura.

-Debemos esperar a que tú padre venga por nosotros. –dijo Alec resignado, mientras está de pie junto a la pared.

-¡No entiendes que él no vendrá! –contestó enérgico Jonathan. Él sostiene con su mano izquierda el cinturón de Alec, enrollado en su brazo.

-Es tú padre, por supuesto que vendrá. No va a dejarte abandonado.

-No hay ninguna manera de salir de aquí –dijo Jonathan.

Jonathan seguía viendo el cuarto dónde estaban, al principio pensó que era un sótano. Pero parece más un cuarto de un manicomio, sin ventanas, las paredes son grises y esa puerta es metálica, solo se puede abrir por fuera. Podía apostar que solo entraban con algún código de seguridad.

La puerta se abrió. Jonathan giró y vio que era Camille con dos de sus hombres, ella lleva una pistola en la mano –Así que lograron soltarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó Alec desafiante -¿Dinero? ¿Por qué no llama a mis padres? Si el padre de Morgenstern no le contesta puede llamar a los míos.

_"Morgenstern" _pensó Jonathan, Alec está poniendo la distancia entre ellos.

Ella observó a Alec acercándose a él, ese era el chico por quién Magnus moría y decidió volver al Clan –Esto no se trata de dinero, es un asunto entre Valentine Morgenstern y yo… pensé que tendría dos rehenes… pero no quiero compañía para mi… presa –ella sonrío de oreja a oreja viendo a Jonathan –No después de ese beso que se dieron hace unos minutos

-¿Qué? –Alec fue agarrado por Archer y otro de los hombres -¡Suéltenme! –Logró pisar el pie de uno y darle un codazo a Archer

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó ella apuntando a Alec con la pistola, Jonathan sostenía el cinturón con fuerza -¿Qué mate a tú novio o lo libere?

-¡No soy su novio! –gritó Alec mientras forcejea con Archer, quien le da un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Eres demasiado latoso sabías –Camille apretó el gatillo, Jonathan fue hacia ella colocando el cinturón en su cuello y con la otra mano cambió la dirección del arma disparando hacia la pared, donde la bala hizo un agujero.

-Lo que tú no sabes es que yo soy peor que él –dijo frío Jonathan

-¿Piensas ahorcarme con tú correa? He investigado todo sobre ti, eres maestro de karate, acudes a natación todos los sábados, mariscal del equipo de futbol americano, alumno ejemplar y un homosexual activo. –expresó sarcástica Camille.

-Entonces sabes que debes tenerme cuidado –le retó Jonathan.

-Debiste ahorcarme cuando tuviste tiempo –ella soltó la pistola dejándola caer al suelo, con ambas manos lo sujetó de sus brazos y logró levantarlo, a pesar de su esbelta figura tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Jonathan! –gritó Alec, pero recibió un rodillazo en su estómago de parte de Archer.

-Llévenselo, pero noquéenlo, no puede ver nuestra ubicación y déjenlo tirado por ahí –ella ordenó.

-¡Jonathan! –gritó insistentemente él, hasta que lo sacaron de aquel lugar.

Jonathan mordió su labio y se levantó con cuidado, Camille tuvo tiempo de agarrar su arma de nuevo, disparándole en la pierna.

Él no gritó de dolor, esa mujer era un misterio, fuerte y quería destruir a su padre. Él intentó ponerse de pie por segunda ocasión.

-No tendrás lo que quieres –la desafió Jonathan.

-Yo siempre tengo lo que deseo y tú padre vendrá a rogarme que yo le devuelva a su hijo. Todos tienen debilidades y esas los destruyen.

Jonathan la miró atónito, las palabras de su padre tenían sentido. Él no sabía nada sobre el trabajo que tenían, se dejaba llevar por el sentimentalismo hacia su madre, su hermana, Aline y ahora Alec. Las personas que más le importaban.

-Alec… –Jonathan volteó hacia la puerta, e intentó correr, pero ella le dio una patada. Él le sujetó la pierna.

Camille sonrío. -Eres divertido

Él sujetó su pierna con fuerza, pero ella no chistaba del dolor, al contrario parecía como ella misma definió "Divertida". Logró zafarse y darle una patada en la quijada, después lo hizo en su pierna herida.

–Yo no me ando con rodeos, no tengo compasión de nadie. –lo advirtió Camille.

Ella se marchó cerrando la puerta. Jonathan chistó los dientes. Sabía soportar el dolor, pero la situación no le ayudaba mucho. Se quitó su camisa, dejándose en su camiseta sport y logró amarrarse con fuerza la herida.

-Perra…

* * *

Helen estacionó su EcoSport en el estacionamiento de una gasolinera. Cogió su mochila, puso seguro y después caminó hacia un jetta negro, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó. En el asiento del conductor está Emil.

-¿Dices que Jonathan fue secuestrado? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Tenemos que salvarlo, he rastreado su ubicación.

Helen no entendía la situación. Jonathan envió de vacaciones a su mamá y Clary. Sabía que lo seguirían, es probable que se dejó secuestrar. Porque de otro modo no le encontraba lógica a lo que ocurre.

Ella respiró profundo e indagó al terminar -¿Valentine no mandará refuerzos?

-Yo renuncié al círculo Helen, estoy haciendo esto por mí cuenta –dijo él serio –te llamé a ti, porque sé que eres amiga de Jonathan y no me dirías que no.

Helen sonrío y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad –Has venido a la persona correcta.

-No sé cuántos sean, tengo armamento en la cajuela. Es mejor disfrazarnos. Como somos dos conforme vayamos avanzando colocaremos bombas, una vez que tengamos a Jonathan y salgamos de ahí volaremos el lugar.

-Ahora entiendo porque a Jonathan le gusta volar cosas, de tal maestro tal alumno.

Él empezó a avanzar. Helen estaba preocupada, Jonathan le habló sobre esa mujer del Clan. Él está en graves problemas.

* * *

Más tarde Alec reaccionó, se encontraba en urgencias. Estaba mareado, sentía punzadas en la cabeza y también dolor en todo su cuerpo. Una enfermera le revisaba

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood –contestó y gimió del dolor.

-Fuiste drogado, no tienes ninguna identificación contigo –le explicó ella -¿Tienes el número de tú guardián?

Alec escuchaba las pisadas de las personas muy fuertes, también las voces de todos. La luz brillaba de más y su cabeza podía explotar en cualquier momento.

-Mis padres, 212 -632-3975… Robert Lightwood

-Voy a llamarle –Su enfermera es una mujer morena de cabello negro largo.

-Espere –Alec le sostuvo del brazo –Jonathan… está en peligro, está secuestrado.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Estoy diciendo que llame a la policía, hay un hombre secuestrado! –gritó Alec causando que todos en la sala de emergencia le observen, suceso que lo abochornó y se sonrojó.

* * *

Emil Pagborn se estacionó a una esquina, vieron la vieja fábrica en East River. Ella llevaba el cabello en chongo con una cachucha que decía Christina Aguilera y unos lentes oscuros. Pangborn un pasamontañas. Ambos se guindaron sus mochilas.

-Pase lo que pase, sal con Jonathan de aquí

-Los tres saldremos juntos –le dijo ella.

-No lo sabemos –respondió él, sin esperar disparó a los hombres que estaban afuera del edificio. Helen reconoció sus movimientos iguales a los de Jonathan, ella hizo lo mismo. Los guardias abrieron la puerta. Emil lanzó una granada que explotó.

-Ya saben que estamos aquí –Avisó Emil.

-Definitivamente, Jonathan aprendió todo de ti. –contestó Helen.

Emil tiró su metralleta y levantó dos de los hombres en el suelo. Ellos entraron, solo había un elevador. Él cuál se abrió, tres hombres salieron y Emil se encargó sin problemas. Subieron al ascensor.

–Los números son hacia abajo.

-El localizador indica que Jonathan está en el último piso. –dijo Emil desinteresado.

Él está preocupado, dejaron el celular de Jonathan encendido con el objetivo de que sea encontrado, puede tratarse de una trampa. Pero arruinó su vida hace siete años y se lo desea compensar de alguna manera.

-El edificio abandonado es una fachada –ella oprimió el botón hacia el último piso –sus oficinas son subterráneas.

-Eso parece, el Clan ha estado aquí frente a nuestras narices.

Camille está sentada del escritorio viendo como Jonathan está tranquilo, confiado, como si nada malo ocurre en esos momentos. La puerta de su oficina se abrió.

–Mi señora, estamos siendo atacados por el círculo. –informó uno de sus hombres.

-Sabía que Valentine vendría por su hijo, vayamos por el prisionero. Hoy mataremos a su padre.

Ella oprimió un botón, el librero se abrió en dos y mostró un mueble cubierto de distintas armas.

Helen instaló la bomba en el ascensor. Este se abrió, unos diez hombres les disparaban, ellos lograron vencerlos.

-No den un paso más –les advirtió Archer.

-Esto es un pasillo pequeño solo hay esa puerta con seguridad y esas dos –señaló Emil –apuesto a que está en esa puerta.

Helen le disparó a Archer, pero él logró hacerse a un lado. Emil sacó una daga de su cinturón y la lanzó a su frente, acto seguido le disparó en el pecho. Ella se asombró. Emil se apresuró hacia la puerta, tiene un sistema de seguridad, oprimió un botón y vio que se activa con huellas dactilares. Él bufó.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Helen.

Emil sacó la daga de la frente de Archer, con ésta le cortó el dedo pulgar. Él volvió a la puerta y colocó el dedo en la pantalla, la puerta se abrió enseguida.

Jonathan está sentado del rincón -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Ahora soy yo quién tiene que salvarte el trasero? –preguntó sarcástica Helen

-Búrlate –le respondió Jonathan poniéndose de pie.

-Estás herido –señaló Emil, hacia su pierna amarrada con su camisa. Vio los trozos de mordazas en el suelo, notando que eran más.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Mi padre me dejaría morir -reclamó Jonathan.

-Pero yo no –contestó Emil, dejando a Jonathan atónito, Emil siguió hablando –Hemos colocado bombas, salgan por el conducto de ventilación. Creo que es la única manera, después oprime el botón Helen.

Ellos salieron de la habitación, Jonathan vio el cadáver de Archer con el dedo cortado. Agarró la daga que está tirada del suelo y después le quitó su pistola al que fue su rehén la noche del museo.

–Tengo que encargarme de Belcourt –dijo Jonathan.

-Yo lo haré –respondió Emil.

-Pero que conmovedor, pensé encontrarme a Valentine Morgenstern pero creo que mandó a sus hombres. Fue inteligente.

Emil le disparó, ella dio un saltó al aire y después una patada hacia él, tumbándolo. Ambos jóvenes se asombraron.

-Váyanse de aquí, yo me encargaré de ella. –ordenó Emil.

Helen sostuvo del brazo a Jonathan. Ellos fueron hacia la rejilla de ventilación, Helen sacó un desarmador.

-Debo aplaudirles por matar a todos mis hombres, pero sabes que esto no es todo el Clan. –dijo Camille.

-Lo sé y tú trabajas para ellos, tú no eres la líder. Sino una marioneta más –Emil logró aventarla al piso.

Ella se levantó enfadada. Jonathan lanzó la daga hacia ella, hiriéndola del hombro. Camille le miró atónita, sacó una pistola de su arma, tanto ella y Emil dispararon al mismo tiempo. Ella le dio directo al corazón y él no pudo acertar lastimándola del estómago. Jonathan quedó atónito, vio el cuerpo de Emil caer al piso. Helen le sostuvo del brazo.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-No… -quejó Jonathan

Camille llevó su mano a su herida en el estómago, viendo la sangre. Para sorpresa de Jonathan, ella se marchó hacia una de las puertas del otro extremo del pasillo. Jonathan corrió hasta donde Emil tenía los ojos abiertos, pero ya no respiraba.

-No –Jonathan tragó saliva -¿Por qué?

-Jonathan, él renunció al círculo. Desobedeció a tu padre para venir a rescatarte

Jonathan se enfureció –Él fue mi maestro, mi amigo, me enseñó como sostener un arma, la mejor manera de disparar, me convirtió en lo que soy.

-Debemos irnos de aquí. –expresó Helen.

-Voy a matarla, no voy a perdonarle esto –él cojeando fue hacia la puerta donde ella entró, vio las armas y también un ascensor de emergencia, ella había huido. Solo hay una computadora. Lo demás estaba vacío. Era una fachada.

Jonathan oprimió el botón del ascensor.

-Ella escapó –dijo Helen.

-Saldremos por la puerta principal entonces, nos llevaremos el cuerpo de Emil. Él merece ser sepultado.

-Jonathan…

-¡Él no me abandonó Helen, yo no voy a dejarlo aquí tirado!

-Está bien –contestó ella.

-Trae la computadora, yo llevaré el cuerpo de Pangborn –ordenó Jonathan.

* * *

Maryse y Robert Lightwood llegaron corriendo a urgencias. Alec está sentado en una de las camas discutiendo con un hombre de cabello largo negro.

-Ningún secuestro ha sido reportado –le dijo Merliorn.

-¡Yo lo estoy reportando! ¡Jonathan está en peligro! –decía enérgico Alec.

-¿Alec te encuentras bien? –preguntó Maryse.

-Estoy molesto, porque este policía no me hace caso. Jonathan está secuestrado.

-¿Nuestro vecino? –Maryse miró a su esposo.

-Sí, saliendo de la práctica de futbol, vi que tres hombres se acercaron a él, fui a ayudarle. Uno de ellos lo golpeó en la cabeza y después a mí, cuando desperté estaba amordazado. Una mujer rubia hablaba con él, no entendía que sucedía. Solo que llamó a su padre.

-Tal vez pidió rescate –dijo Merliorn –pero te dejaron libre.

-No me querían a mí… me dejaron inconsciente y después desperté aquí.

-La enfermera dice que un vehículo lo dejó en la entrada. –les explicó Merliorn.

Maryse hizo su cabello hacia atrás –Alec, aquí el oficial va a hacer lo posible por encontrar a Jonathan, todo va a estar bien.

Alec bajó la mirada, recordó su beso y también sus palabras. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Por qué tenía que estar preocupado por ese idiota?

* * *

Jonathan con cuidado se sacaba la bala que tenía en la pierna. Helen observa el fuego en aquél horno gigante. Madame Dorothea entró con un botiquín.

-Jamás escuché hablar sobre el Clan, pero veré que puedo averiguar al respecto.

-Gracias por ayudarnos –dijo Helen.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes, así que él era tú maestro –Madame Dorothea observó el horno.

-Voy a vengar su muerte, mataré a Camille Belcourt con mis propias manos. –contestó enfadado.

Ella le entregó el botiquín a Helen.

–No he escuchado su nombre por aquí, ella no debe ser de estos lugares. –explicó Madame Dorothea –Lo único que puedo decirte Sebastian, es que hay muchos grupos como el Círculo, hace varios años conocí a un chico como tú… él formaba parte del grupo Los Pitts.

-¿Los Pitts? –preguntó Jonathan asombrado –He escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Él puede ayudarte a saber sobre Camille, solo que hace más de un año que no sé nada de él… todos le conocían como el Grande de Brooklyn.

-¿Grande de Brooklyn? –bufó Helen -¿Qué hacían los Pitts?

-Los Pitts fueron la policía de narcóticos extraoficial, algo parecido a ustedes, solo que su área era otra.

Helen miró a Jonathan, quién se limpia con yodo y agua oxigenada.

-Tal vez debimos ir al hospital –protestó ella.

-No, tienes que llevarme a otro lugar antes –le dijo a Helen y después miró a Madame Dorothea –Intenta contactarme con ese Grande de Brooklyn, si puede darnos información sobre Belcourt.

-Jonathan esto es peligroso, no sabemos nada sobre los Pitts y primero debemos decirle a…

-¿A quién? ¿A mí padre? –calló Jonathan a su amiga –Voy a encontrar a esa mujer y voy a matarla con mis propias manos.

-Nosotros no somos asesinos, cumplimos misiones… objetivos –ella le reclamó –tomar venganza a mano propia es…

Jonathan sabía que eso no era completamente cierto, lo que le dijo su mamá y también Luke, además en esos momentos su sangre ardía pero para tomar la sangre de esa mujer. Camille Belcourt.

-Malas noticias H, somos asesinos disfrazados de agentes

* * *

**_Hola! Buenas noches. Primero que nada ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!_**

**_Me hubiera gustado que toque un capítulo más romántico por la ocasión u.u _****_pero ni modos, es el que tocaba. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y también leer esta humilde historia. _**

**_¿Quién es la cabeza del Clan? ¿Jonathan logrará tener ayuda del Grande de Brooklyn? ¿Magnus encontrará al chico que le pidió Camille? ¿Cómo terminará Alec en está ecuación?_**

**_XD Me emocioné, ¡saludos a todos y que pasen un excelente fin de semana!_**

**_Atte_**

**_Jaidiangel_**


	26. Mezcla de sentimientos

Jonathan entró a la oficina de su padre, éste hablaba por teléfono y colgó en cuanto le vio.

Jonathan colocó un tarro sobre el escritorio –Aquí está Emil, él fue a salvarme… supe que renunció y desobedeció tus órdenes.

-Te dije que…

-Ahora te entiendo, esa mujer pensó que yo era tú debilidad.—dijo Jonathan –Las debilidades destruyen, tú si te preocupas por nosotros, pero te dices que no para creértelo -él respiró un momento –por eso mandaste fuera a mi mamá y mi hermana, sabías que están en peligro y que yo lograría salvarme.

-Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido –Valentine sonrío –hoy entendiste que nuestro trabajo es ser solitarios, cuidamos y protegemos a la sociedad. Somos los vigilantes de las sombras. Hay quienes se vengarán de nosotros, por más que seamos sombras… ese es el objetivo de no dejar nunca testigos… los sobrevivientes… son enemigos.

Valentine se puso de pie y observó el tarro colocado en su escritorio.

-Emil se dejó llevar por el afecto hacia ti, te vio como un sobrino a quién le tomó cariño y ahora está muerto por tú culpa.

Jonathan bufó y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón –Y preferiste que él muera a ser tú, sabías que era una trampa… la muerte de Emil no será en vano, yo también renuncio al círculo porque ahora solo tengo un objetivo Camille Belcourt.

Valentine golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños -¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿Acaso quieres que lo repita? ¡Emil renunció para salvarme! ¡Yo voy a renunciar para vengarlo y mataré a Camille Belcourt!

-Esa mujer es una asesina profesional, mató a Emil y crees que tú podrás con ella –alzó la voz Valentine yendo hacia él, le dio un puñetazo en la cara -¿Eso es lo que has aprendido estos siete años? ¿Se te olvidó que eres mi empleado?

-Entonces por eso es que puedo renunciar –contestó Jonathan.

Valentine iba a darle otro golpe, pero Jonathan le sujetó el brazo con fuerza.

-No tengo tiempo para ti

-Pero tienes tiempo para jugar con el vecino… Lightwood

Jonathan miró la frivolidad de su padre, él no le daría lo que quiere.

-Lo has subido al barco Jonathan, ese chico fue secuestrado contigo. Me avisó mi secretaria de la compañía que levantó una denuncia que te secuestraron. La policía está en la casa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito, ahora si se atrevía a avisar a la policía en lugar de hacerlo cuando debía.

-Lo que debe preocuparte es que dos agentes están en las Bahamas, les llamaré y diré que maten a… ¿empiezo por Clary?

-¿Vas a amenazarme con tal de que yo siga aquí?

-Es tú decisión… ¿Cuál de las dos bombas quieres que exploten primero? ¿La bomba que está en la casa de los Penhallow o la que está en la casa de los Lightwood?

Jonathan enfadado, suspiró –Que usted tenga que recurrir a esos métodos para retenerme, me decepciona.

* * *

Minutos después, Valentine llegó a su casa estacionando su vehículo en el garaje. Alec se encontraba junto a los dos policías y su padre. Valentine bajó del bmw y del asiento de pasajeros lo hizo Jonathan cojeando. Alec corrió hacia donde estaban. El policía les siguió.

-¿Ocurre algo oficial?

-Este chico reportó el secuestro de su hijo, no teníamos como localizarlo –dijo Merliorn.

Valentine serio miró a Alec –Sí, mi hijo fue secuestrado y acabo de liberarlo. Ellos me amenazaron, me dijeron que si llamaba a la policía lo matarían, solo querían dinero así que reuní lo que deseaban y fui a entregárselos.

-¿Puede darme la información al respecto?

-Claro que sí, no tengo ningún problema. Pase a la sala. –dijo Valentine.

-Alec, tú amigo está bien. Volvamos a la casa –dijo Robert.

-Quiero hablar con Jonathan un momento –contestó él.

-No tardes, al rato tienes clase y ya son las dos de la mañana.

Jonathan vio al señor Lightwood marcharse y se sentó del capirote. Alec tragó saliva y lo observó -¿Te hirieron?

-En la pierna, pero estoy bien –contestó él –No debiste… ir a la policía.

-¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿No podía permitir que te hicieran daño? –reclamó Alec –Yo quería ayudar.

Jonathan sonrío y sostuvo su mano acercándolo a él, con la otra acarició su rostro –No merezco que te preocupes por mí Alec, además tuviste razón después de todo… mi padre fue por mí.

-Tonto

Jonathan tragó saliva, recordó lo ocurrido hace unas horas. -Gracias, pero es hora que vuelvas a tú casa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú lo dijiste eres novio del anciano –él soltó su mano –lo nuestro no funcionaría, no estoy acostumbrado a ser fiel y monógamo, él es mejor que yo.

Alec negó con la cabeza molesto –¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me besas y después me alejas? ¡No necesito que me cuides! Si lo que te preocupa es mi seguridad…

-¡Ve en qué riesgo te puse hoy! -Jonathan frunció el entrecejo

-No me importa el riesgo, yo te necesito a ti –reveló Alec y dio dos pasos hacia adelante acercándose lo suficiente. Jonathan quedó asombrado. Alec bajó la mirada y dijo –lo ocurrido hoy, verte en peligro… pensar que algo podía pasarte… yo… estaba nervioso y asustado, nunca había estado en algo como eso… pero puedo volver a clases de tae kwon do, entrenar y también podré protegerte…

Alec fue quién lo besó esta vez, Jonathan cerró sus ojos abrazándolo. Alec subió sus manos a sus hombros. El beso era una mezcla de sentimientos revueltos de parte de ambos. Alec se dejó llevar por sus impulsos como siempre ocurría cuando estaba cerca de Jonathan, quién metió su lengua dentro de su boca. Alec brincó pero dejó que el beso continuara, se estremeció ante las caricias. Jonathan llevó su mano a su nuca. Alec se fue relajando, como si lo ocurrido hace unas horas solo fue una pesadilla, nada real ni importante. Le gustaba su presencia, su olor, su compañía, su sabor. Él no sabía que con un beso se podría parar el tiempo, pero ocurría cada vez que estaba con él.  
Jonathan se dirigió a su mejilla hasta la nariz y después un ligero beso en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Alec?

-Todo –contestó él volviendo a besarlo.

Jonathan sonrío y con su dedo pulgar acarició sus labios –Pero yo no puedo dártelo, no soy el indicado para ti.

-Jonathan… -sintió la respiración caliente de ambos.

-Yo no puedo darte lo que me pides…

-Tus besos me dicen otra cosa –Alec bajó su mirada sonrojado –tú provocas algo en mí que…

Jonathan tragó saliva, quería tanto volver a besarlo. Pero, tiene un nuevo objetivo y Camille Belcourt es una mujer que no anda con rodeos. Solo le traería peligro y es lo que menos desea.

-A veces elegir por el menor riesgo posible es la mejor opción –contestó Jonathan llevando sus manos hacia atrás del capirote.

Alec levantó su mirada y protestó -Pero tú me pediste que volvamos a retomar el contrato, que no lo quemaste… además es el único modo que puedes estar conmigo.

-Pero tú no quieres el contrato Alec, lo odias… -contestó frío Jonathan –lo que te dije mientras estuvimos secuestrados, es por qué pensé que los dos podíamos morir ahí

-¡Eres un mentiroso, te has vuelto a poner tú máscara!

-La tengo –Jonathan contestó desafiante, sabía que estaba lastimando a Alec. Pero sobre todo, lastimándose a sí mismo. Alexander es diferente a los chicos que ha conocido antes.

-El sábado voy a irme en vuelo de 10 de la mañana a San Francisco, piensa sobre volver a reanudar el contrato o tal vez quieras definir que sientes por mí –dijo Alec enfadado y lo señaló con su dedo –Te doy un ultimátum, si me voy y no me dijiste nada, comprenderé que no será así… si deseas cambiar de opinión tienes hasta ese día y esa hora.

Jonathan siempre era sorprendido por Alec, al igual que cuando aceptó salir con él bajo sus reglas. Era el primero en ponerle un ultimátum.

-Alec –interrumpió Jace, ambos miraron hacia la entrada del garaje –Mamá está preocupada porque no vuelves a casa todavía.

-Sí, yo debo volver a casa… me alegra saber que estás bien.

-Gracias y lamento que hayas estado involucrado.

Jace caminó hacia el bmw –Así que fuiste secuestrado.

-Jace vamos a casa, no empieces por favor –Alec sostuvo del brazo a su hermano y los dos se marcharon. Jonathan lo observó partir, deseaba decirle que lo hacía por protegerlo. Sin embargo, él no entendería. Lo mejor era romperle su corazón.

* * *

En unas horas más en el colegio, Jonathan se sentó en su banca. Aline se percató que cojeaba y se acercó ayer.

-¿Por qué dejaste tú coche en el estacionamiento?

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a poner histérica? –él colocó su mochila en el suelo.

Ella frunció el labio –Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso.

-Entonces te lo diré en la hora del receso.

Helen entró al salón, vio hacia él y ambos se miraron confidentes. Ella comprendía a Jonathan, por siete años Emil Pangborn fue su maestro, instructor, pero lo que más le impactó fue que renunció al círculo con tal de desobedecer a Valentine e ir a buscarlo. Pangborn tiene un hermano, Anson, él es también parte del círculo. Pero jamás tuvo una familia propia, esposa… hijos… no que alguien supiera al igual que los demás miembros. Todos estaban consternados por la muerte de Emil. Jonathan quería venganza y eso conllevaba sangre, derramamiento a mares y también más muerte, observó a Aline. Esa chica le agradaba, pero tal vez no era el momento también.

Alec se detuvo detrás de ella y se percató que miraba a la mejor amiga de Jonathan -¿Te gusta Aline?

Ella sonrío -¿Es demasiado obvio?

Alec estaba asombrado, a esa chica se refería Magnus –Sé que ella es heterosexual.

-No pienso pedirle que salgamos, además no vas a negarme que es linda. –Helen sonrío y entró al salón.

Alec miró hacia Jonathan, él hablaba con Aline. Después colocó su mochila en su mesabanco –No lo sé, a mí me gustan los chicos. No puedo decirte si una chica es linda o no.

-Estás muy mal Alec, ¿yo soy linda?

Alec sonrío –Tú eres agradable, mañana es el último día de clases y volveremos hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Claro, tú irás a San Francisco y yo a Los Ángeles a visitar a mi familia.

-Me he puesto de acuerdo para verme con Lily, tengo tantas cosas que decirle… ella es mi mejor amiga desde hace años

-Claro y a mí solo me conoces desde hace unas semanas –dijo en tono de reproche ella.

-No quise decir eso

La puerta del salón se abrió. El profesor Kadir Safar entraba con su maletín y la cabeza baja –Buenos días chicos, creo que ya están listos para el spring break.

En la hora del receso, Aline escuchó la historia del secuestro de Jonathan y ella lo revisó en las áreas visibles.

-¿Pero estás bien?

-Estoy vivo, solo me dispararon en la pierna –contestó él.

-¿Te ha visto un médico? ¿Debemos ir al hospital?

Jonathan la abrazó, Aline se asombró. Era la primera vez que él lo hacía. Jamás mostraba sentimientos o afectos, siempre estaba malhumorado. Ella aceptó el abrazó y cerró los ojos. Ser hija única, le hizo desear tener hermanos y para ella Jonathan, su maniático favorito se había convertido en más que eso. Permanecieron así unos minutos más.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Universidad Pace, Magnus está en su notebook investigando una base de datos. Catarina con un vaso de café se sentó junto a él.

-Esa no es la tarea de Morfología

-Tengo que localizar a alguien.

-¿Localizar? –ella dio un sorbo a su café –Me dijiste que ya no estabas con Malcolm Fade.

-Valentine Morgenstern es el líder del Círculo –Catarina le miró extrañada, cerró sus ojos recordando que vio ese apellido en una de las camisetas en el partido del viernes pasado. Cuando la revuelta empezó, Ragnor se la llevó de ahí.

-El esposo de Jocelyn, tú pintora favorita…

-El padre de Jonathan, vecino de Alexander –él se sentó hacia atrás –Camille lo secuestró anoche y Alec intentó ayudarlo, ella vio mi nombre en su celular así que me llamó.

-Te dijo que te unas de nueva a los Pitts y dejaría libre a Alec, esa mujer es perversa no debes involucrarte con ella Magnus –dijo ella mientras colocaba su vaso en la mesa –te lo advertí.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Permitir que Alec esté en peligro?

Catarina llevó su mano a su frente, sus cabellos blanquecinos por herencia familiar contrastan con su piel –Solo buscarás a una persona y después te librarás de ellos.

-Estoy buscando una aguja en un pajar, es un agente del círculo. Ellos no tienen una base de datos. Son invisibles. Camille me dio un bosquejo, el chico tiene un pasamontañas y una cachucha, los pasamontañas pueden comprarse en cualquier tienda y esa cachucha se ha vendido en varios ejemplares a nivel nacional, nadie factura.

-¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo?

-Camille dice que es un hombre de 20 años, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, alto, trabajaba en el equipo de seguridad que estuvo en el Museo Carstairs.

-Voy a ayudarte, pero lo haré porque quiero que salgas de esto cuanto antes. Los dos sabemos que Camille quiere tenerte a su lado, te necesita en su equipo.

-Gracias, ardilla azul.

Ella le dio un zape en la cabeza –Averiguaré sobre el equipo de seguridad que trabajó en el Museo la noche de la bomba, es un comienzo.

-Pero lo más seguro es que agarró la identidad de otra persona.

-Eso significa que debemos hallar al miembro de seguridad que no falleció esa noche, buscar donde vive, tal vez encontremos su cadáver o huellas en ese lugar.

-No es necesario que te involucres Catarina

-Demasiado tarde –ella volvió a agarrar su vaso de café –yo también renuncié a los Pitts, y aunque no me volvieron a reclutar como a ti, jamás abandonaré a un amigo.

Magnus sonrío. Catarina no sabía la verdad sobre el Clan, ella fue parte de un sub-grupo los Pitts. Ahí se conocieron los tres, también Ragnor. Ellos se dedicaron al escuadrón anti-drogas. Él fue reclutado, cuando conoció a Camille Belcourt, ella era seis años mayor que él, pero no le importó. Ella le gustaba y estuvieron envueltos en una relación más allá de la profesional. Hace seis meses los cuatro renunciaron, ellos y Kailie Whitewillow. Malcolm Fade, su líder les advirtió que nadie sale completamente de los Pitts, que irían detrás de ellos y los matarían. Cuando supieron la muerte de Kailie, sabían que no se iban con rodeos, tarde o temprano vendrían por ellos.

-Tengo dos semanas para encontrarlo, es el tiempo que Alec estará fuera de vacaciones.

-Entonces más nos conviene apurarnos –contestó ella.

* * *

Alec caminaba en compañía de Helen y Kyle. Jonathan está alejado junto con Aline. A él le disgustaba lo ocurrido durante el secuestro, quería ayudar. Poder hacer algo por él, pero ante todo estar con él. Entendía el vacío a que se refería Aline y también porque no dejaba entrar a nadie. Se asombró al ver a Magnus en su coche frente a la entrada principal, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír. Se despidió de Helen y caminó hacia él, Magnus le abrazó.

-¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes?

-Es una historia un poco larga –contestó él.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por un café?

-Tal vez después de mi práctica, vienes por mí y vamos por un café, total no tengo tarea para mañana –respondió él bajando la mirada.

-Está bien, entonces irás con tus hermanos y volverás a casa.

-Pero si es el cuñado favorito –interrumpió Isabelle acompañada de Jace.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó abochornado Alec.

-Bueno pues pensamos que nuestro cuñado ya está aquí, tiene coche tal vez debería llevarnos a casa en lugar de tomar el camión –respondió Jace abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero.

Magnus empezó a reírse, Alec se puso colorado –Magnus no es nuestro chofer, él solo vino a verme.

-Lo sé debe estar preocupado por ti, y tú le hablarás sobre que fuiste secuestrado anoche motivo por el cuál tú no tienes celular en estos momentos. –explicó Isabelle haciendo a un lado a Magnus, para entrar al coche también.

-¿Qué? ¿Te secuestraron? –Magnus llevó sus manos a sus mejillas -¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Quería contarte más tarde –Alec miró sus zapatos y frunció el labio.

A lo lejos, Aline y Jonathan observaron la escena. Aline miró a su amigo –Insisto en que me agradas más que él.

-Deja de pensar en esa posibilidad Aline, sácalo de tú mente –dijo él yendo hacia su convertible, al llegar vio que está lleno de hojas en los asientos.

-¿Por qué no vienes a comer a mi casa? –preguntó ella –No sé… así no almorzarías solo y después podemos ver películas.

-Aline, no vamos a comer palomitas y tampoco voy a ver cómo te pruebas miles de peinados o te pones a hacer limpieza en tú armario.

Ella le empujó del hombro –Total que ni quería.

Jonathan empezó a reírse –Tengo una idea mejor, este fin de semana vamos a la casa de tus padres en los Hamptons.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –ella preguntó contenta.

-Creo que merezco descansar, necesito relajarme un poco y desde el verano no vamos ahí.

-¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! –ella respiró tranquila –Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

* * *

**Muy buenos días, ¿Qué tal pasaron el San Valentín? Aquí pues bueno ando un poco agripada, pero les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Una hace lo que puede ^^, aquí con esta historia que me trae hipnotizada y ahora tenemos el Ultimátum. ¿Jonathan responderá? ¿Quién encontrará primero a quién Jonathan al Grande de Brooklyn o Magnus al chico que le pidió Camille? ¿Valentine lastimará a los seres queridos de su hijo con tal de mantenerlo en el Círculo? **

**...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**

**Con cariño**


	27. Es la guerra

Jonathan fue hacia la cajuela de su coche, lo abrió y ahí está su mochila. La que siempre utiliza, cuando se convierte en un asesino serial. Su celular empezó a sonar, era el que estaba en la mochila, se agradecía así mismo por no bajarlo el día de ayer al entrenamiento. Lo agarró y vio que era una llamada de número desconocido.

-¿Qué pasó?

_-Supe lo ocurrido con Pangborn… investigué sobre Camille Belcourt_

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

_-Es la líder del Clan en Nueva York, cree un correo electrónico donde adjunté la información. Voy a pasarte el nombre y la clave, para que puedas entrar. No te conectes desde tú casa, usa la red del colegio con el usuario de otro alumno._

-Muy bien –Jonathan cerró la cajuela y fue hacia su asiento, de su mochila sacó una pluma y un cuaderno –Díctame.

El copiaba, cuando vio a Rafael sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Jonathan quedó atónito –Te llamó después.

-¿Uno de tus chicos?

-No creo que te interese –Jonathan guardó su libreta en su mochila.

-Isabelle nos contó a todos sobre tú secuestro junto con su hermano, desayunaste con Aline y no me dijiste nada.

-Rafael nosotros

-Tenemos una relación sin restricciones lo entiendo pero…

-Lo nuestro termina aquí –Jonathan le miró serio –los meses que pasamos fueron buenos, eres el chico con quién más duré y sé que eres amigo de mi hermana.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Se trata de Lightwood?

-No se trata de nadie –respondió frío –se trata de ti, mereces alguien que te quiera y te valore, eres un buen chico… yo no puedo darte una relación formal, que todos te llamen como mi "perra" o palabras peores, no me agrada porque eso no te lo mereces…

-¿Te preocupas por mí?

-Rafael, tienes quince años y necesitas un novio de verdad, que se preocupe por ti… pero ese no soy yo

Rafael frunció el labio y bufó –Después de todo si tienes corazón.

-Creo que no, porque si lo tuviera te pediría que seas mi novio –contestó sarcástico.

-Así que de esta manera termina algo que nunca hubo –Rafael le miró a los ojos y lo besó en los labios, Jonathan llevó su mano a su nuca. También debía mantenerlo alejado, él seguiría estando bajo la mirada del Clan y mientras menos daño colateral tenga; mejor sería. Solo se concentraría en su madre, Clarissa y Aline.

* * *

Magnus se sentó con dos vasos de café, Alec está sentado en una esquina viendo sus manos. Están en la Cafetería Bene, el mismo lugar dónde se conocieron. Le acompañó a recuperar su chip después que su mamá lo notificó como robado esa mañana. Magnus agarró su mano.

-¿Te hicieron daño? –rompió el silencio Magnus.

Alec negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo debía explicarle lo ocurrido? Suspiró largamente y lo miró –Solo me drogaron cuando me dejaron en el hospital –dijo Alec -¿No vas a preguntarme que hacía con Jonathan?

-¿Vas a decirme no es así? –cuestionó Magnus.

-Yo… estoy confundido…

Magnus le notó impaciente, lo poco que conocía a Alec es que le preocupaba lo que sus padres, hermanos, en pocas palabras todos piensen de él. Pero lo hacía porque nació con ese defecto lo cual le hace más hermoso. Él quiso una relación sincera. Alec es el primer chico con quién empezó a salir después que se separó de Camille Belcourt. Ellos no terminaron oficialmente, pero no fue necesario decirlo. Con él marchándose ella lo entendió y además… jamás volvió a buscarlo sabiendo donde encontrarlo.

-¿Estás confundido por pan blanco?

Alec bajó la mirada, ¿debía decirle que deseaba esperar al ultimátum que le dio a Jonathan Christopher? Sintió la mano cálida de Magnus en su rostro, con el frío de los anillos. Le miró a los ojos y Magnus besó su mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Alec?

Alec tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía terminar en la situación que dos chicos le gusten?

-No quiero lastimarte por mis errores… yo…

-Alec te dije claramente que pan blanco… es de esos chicos que solo rompen el corazón, fuera de eso usan a las personas como servilletas desechables… es el típico niño junior que…

-Tiene un motivo para ser así –le interrumpió Alec –no quiero defenderlo, pero lo entiendo y…

-Uno no puede tener un motivo para ser como es, es una decisión que habla sobre la calidad de persona que eres. Tú no mereces ser tratado como alguien más –quejó Magnus enérgico –Cuando decidas que es lo que quieres para ti, sabes dónde encontrarme.

* * *

Jonathan fue al Centro de Entrenamiento, ya no había ninguna camioneta siguiéndole. Dio varias vueltas antes de entrar y por si las moscas dejó aparcado su coche en el Times Square y después agarró un camión. Cuando llegó vio que no había nadie en la planta baja, subió las escaleras. Todos están en el auditorio.

-Muy bien, ha llegado el último miembro que faltaba.

Jonathan buscó a Helen y se sentó junto a ella.

Valentine lucía tranquilo –Buenas noches a todos, están enterados sobre la muerte de Emil Pangborn, él murió en el frente cuando fue a rescatar a mi hijo Jonathan –todos le miraron, seguramente se preguntaban como el mejor pudo ser secuestrado y permitir que maten a su maestro. Pensó Jonathan. –El Clan ha vuelto y está detrás de nosotros, quieren acabarnos. Esta es una pelea que inició desde hace 18 años ya. Lo que se avecina no son objetivos comunes a los que están acostumbrados.

En la pantalla se mostró fotos de Camille, su padre anunció su nombre y habló sobre como hace seis años varios estados del país estuvieron inundados de violencia, matanzas entre el círculo y el Clan. Todos disfrazados de asaltos, incendios y demás. Después de eso, fue que decidieron cambiar la metodología del Círculo. No operaban con sistemas que pudieran ser hackeados, pero hubo sobrevivientes. Pasó las fotos de miembros del círculo que ellos no conocían, eran los mismos de la lista que vio en el sobre de Luke.

-Esta lista estaba en posesión del embajador Malachi Dieudonne, él me informó y me pidió que nosotros lo eliminemos, por eso fue un caso que le entregué a Jonathan. Sabía que alguien estaba detrás de él, irrumpieron en su mansión. Su venida a Nueva York nos ahorraba el trabajo, pero Camille Belcourt apareció y ella lo asesinó antes que la bomba explotara. –todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos –También tenemos a este hombre Alaric, para todos un policía común pero descubrimos que a la policía le llegó en fax desde Londres, mi fuente en la estación me informó que era al número de ese policía, lo que lo involucra con el Clan.

Jonathan quedó atónito. Valentine subió el tono de su voz para callar los murmullos –Si les estoy revelando esto, es porque ahora sin Lucian y Emil, también con las muertes del día anterior. Donde nadie ganó, Helen y Jonathan me han informado que Camille Belcourt logró ser herida en el hombro y el estómago, ellos van a contraatacar, así que señores lo que están a punto de vivir. Es la guerra. Nuestros objetivos en estos momentos es proteger a las personas que están en esa lista, se les designará en equipos. Vamos a llevarlos a un refugio. Los líderes de equipo quédense para recibir indicaciones.

-Mi padre está en esa lista –Helen le dijo asustada a Jonathan.

-Lo vi –él cruzó sus brazos –yo quiero pedir a Camille Belcourt como objetivo.

-Ya escuchaste a Valentine, tenemos que protegerlos. Mi padre está ahí Jonathan

-Muy bien, iré a ver a quién le darán proteger a tú padre –respondió él.

A Jonathan le designaron Amatis Garroway, por ser menor de edad no podían enviarlo fuera. Pero, pensaba en Helen. Ella el sábado partiría a Los Ángeles. Para Jonathan no era difícil, podía pasar sus vacaciones apoyando en la Galería, que mejor camuflaje para ser guardaespaldas. Lo que más le preocupaba es que su mamá y Luke tal vez estaban siendo engañados. La próxima vez que le llame le preguntará como contactó a Alaric; aunque también podía ser que su padre quería engañar a todos.

* * *

Valentine entró a su oficina, detrás de él Samuel –Todos están conmocionados por la noticia.

Valentine fue hacia la ventana –Todos necesitan un héroe para una rebelión, también una muerte que levante a la gente.

-La muerte fue Pangborn, señor

-Desafortunadamente, pocos saben que él renunció y fue a liberar a mí hijo sin mis órdenes. Varios respetan a Jonathan, él heredará todo esto

-Pensé que usted sería el héroe del Círculo.

Valentine giró, su rostro ya no era tranquilo como en la reunión en el Auditorio, su mirada era de terror, su sangre hervía –Lo seré, ya no confío en mi propio hijo no puedo controlarlo sin usar amenazas y él lo sabe…

-Tal vez debe decirle la verdad, el por qué el Clan está detrás de nosotros.

-No, si él sabe la verdad… jamás me lo perdonará, además por ahora lo tengo en mis manos conozco sus cuatro puntos débiles.

* * *

En el apartamento de Catarina, Ragnor entró apresurado llevaba una boina café, una camisa beige y unos pantalones vaqueros.

-Todos los guardias de seguridad contratados fallecieron –anunció

Magnus estaba enfadado, quien quiera del círculo que haya sido encargado del asesinato del Embajador, sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

-Seguramente llevó el cadáver al museo o tal vez estaba vivo y ahí murió, porque los forenses lo descubrirían. –dijo Catarina –El más joven de ellos era Fuller de Irlanda, es el único que podríamos investigar.

-Escogieron a la persona perfecta para suplantar –contestó Ragnor –Estamos en un callejón sin salida.

-Magnus di algo –Catarina vio a su amigo preocupado

-Voy a encontrar a ese chico, buscaré debajo de las rocas y daré con él –respondió enfadado.

-Estoy seguro que Camille tampoco ha logrado dar con él, por eso pidió tú ayuda –Ragnor dijo malhumorado

-El más parecido al chico del dibujo es Fuller –Magnus se levantó de su asiento –Tenemos que averiguar todo sobre él, sobre su vida y su muerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? –objetó ella.

-Esto es lo que sé hacer mejor, encontrar personas y voy a mover mar y tierra hasta encontrar a ese chico, por ahora nuestro John Doe –Magnus observó el dibujo y le clavó un cortapapeles –Es Fuller…

-Estamos hablando del círculo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Fuller era un miembro? –reclamó Ragnor –Ellos no tienen una base de datos…

-Deja de ser tan gruñón y ponte a ayudarnos, no sé cómo puedo considerarlos mis mejores amigos… son más pesimistas –él agarró las llaves de su coche y se marchó.

* * *

Al último día de clases, Jonathan fue a la biblioteca y logró agarrar un id de uno de los estudiantes de primer año sin ningún problema, después accedió al correo que le dio Luke. Ahí estaba toda la información de Camille Belcourt. Mujer británica, descendiente de una familia de la nobleza. 28 años de edad, fue modelo para una marca local de ropa cuando fue adolescente. Antes de los 18 años su familia se mudó a Estados Unidos de América, es muy reconocida en las redes sociales.

-Esto… no tiene sentido, la información que me mandó Lucian…

-¿Haciendo tarea? –le interrumpió Helen sentándose en la otra computadora, vio a la mujer de la foto –No es su disfraz.

-Ella me dijo que es la líder del Clan en Nueva York, pero esta es una información superficial. En mi casa veré que puedo investigar en…

-Yo busqué en la CIA, obviamente no tienen nada sobre el Clan. Pero tampoco hay información sobre ella, lo que significa que…

-Igual que nosotros el Clan debe tener un infiltrado ahí y cubren sus perfiles –le interrumpió Jonathan –esto es peor a lo que imaginamos.

-Hoy me voy a Los Ángeles, puedo pedir quedarme así te ayudaré a cuidar a Amatis

-H, ve a casa y visita a tú familia, no te preocupes por Amatis además será demasiado extraño como terminaste en la Galería, sigamos con los planes –le dijo él.

-¿Te refieres a tus planes? –ella miró hacia la computadora –Matar a Camille Belcourt.

-H yo no voy a involucrarte…

-Yo estuve ahí, yo vi lo que le pasó a Emil y sé que tú padre quiere pasarse de listo usando su muerte –ella susurró, muy pocas almas estaban en la biblioteca –porque Emil habló conmigo, si va a iniciar una guerra, tan siquiera debemos saber en qué bando estamos.

-Yo no estoy en ningún bando –dijo molesto –porque puedo asegurarte que el Clan debe estar igual que el Círculo. ¿Quién inició esto y por qué? ¿Quién quiso proteger a la sociedad desde las sombras?

Ella quedó atónita y Jonathan le quitó su celular, sacando el cable de datos de su mochila y lo conectó a la computadora.

-Anson me dijo que ya te dio tú nuevo celular.

-Pero tú grabaste la junta y voy a mandarle el archivo de audio a Luke. –le explicaba él mientras tecleaba –No puedes confiar en nadie H, no sé si Luke realmente es nuestro aliado. ¿Cómo se contactó con ese policía? ¿Quiénes le ayudaron a salir de Estados Unidos? ¿A qué amigos fue a buscar?

Ella bajó la mirada –Mientes, puedo confiar en alguien y ese eres tú.

* * *

Alec llegó a su casa. Tomó un baño y después fue a su habitación. Tenía que empacar, al día siguiente se marcharía de vacaciones. Comenzó a llover, Magnus no se comunicado con él desde ese día en la cafetería y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, sus bromas, era atractivo y podía tener a cualquier chico, pero lo eligió a él y lo quería solo para él.

Vio hacia la ventana de la habitación de Jonathan, pero no había nadie. ¿Acaso quiso aferrarse a él? Cerró los ojos y recordó lo ocurrido en esa habitación, pero después también vino a su mente cuando lo vio con Rafael también en ese lugar. Provocándole náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Era solo un chico de San Francisco, que pensó que el amor a primera vista existía, que el chico malo se transforma en bueno. Pero Isabelle es más inteligente que él en esos aspectos. Le diría que esos cuentos de hadas no existen.

* * *

-¿Entonces los Lightwood se están yendo a San Francisco? –preguntó Aline mientras maneja su coche. Jonathan está en el asiento del copiloto, con sus lentes oscuros. –Hiciste bien en quedarte a dormir en mi casa y tener tú celular apagado.

-Por supuesto tuvimos una cursi noche de pijamas, que no te atrevas a decirle a Clarissa o estás frita –advirtió serio.

Aline sonrío –Jonathan no desvíes el tema, estoy segura que a ti te gusta Alec.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –espetó él.

-Muy bien, muy bien… solo fue una ligera idea… a él le gustas, después de su beso en casa de Kyle lo defendiste, además que él haya ido a ayudarte mientras te secuestraban y llamó a la policía.

-Aline, por si lo olvidaste él está saliendo con el anciano.

Aline en un movimiento rápido sacó el coche de la carretera y frenó -¿Si él no saliera con el anciano sería diferente?

-Yo no he dicho que…

-Sé lo que escuché

-No lo sé, tal vez…

Jonathan tragó saliva no supo porque tuvo que decirle la verdad a su amiga, pero ella sonriente volvió a conducir, él notó que en lugar de seguir hacia los Hamptons iba en una dirección opuesta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al aeropuerto –contestó ella acelerando.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

-Tienes que preguntarle si le gustas, no pierdes nada y tienes mucho que ganar

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alec está en la sala de abordaje junto con su familia. Jace jugaba con unos videojuegos, Isabelle leía una revista y Max un manga. Sus padres bebían café. Su vida dio un giro de 360° cuando llegó a Nueva York, conoció a Jonathan y también a Magnus; los dos hombres que cambiaron su vida. Anoche al llegar fue a casa de los Morgenstern pero no había nadie en casa, ni Jonathan o su padre, perdió su número de contacto y no sabía cómo contactarlo, quería decirle que no huiría pero Jonathan tenía un ultimátum tomaría su propia decisión. Su sorpresa fue ver llegar corriendo a Magnus.

Alec se puso de pie, vio que el guardia de seguridad no le dejaba entrar y caminó hacia dónde estaba.

-Yo lo conozco –dijo Alec asombrado. El guardia se retiró –¿Qué haces aquí?

Magnus no pudo evitar mirar hacia su familia. Robert dirigió su mirada hacia el chico vestido con pantalón negro y una camisa púrpura con un grabado de una calavera en lentejuelas blancas, su cabello en picos, unos piercings en la oreja derecha y sus manos llenos de anillos. Tal vez no vestía la ropa adecuada para ser presentado.

-¿Si yo fuera secuestrado tú hubieras ido a ayudarme?

-Magnus…

-Me siento impotente por sentir celos de pan blanco, es todo un engreído y tiene todo lo que odio en las personas, tú no mereces alguien como él.

El vuelo comenzó a ser anunciado. Su padre se puso de pie y no dijo nada, marchándose. Alec sabía que odiaba a los homosexuales, pero no le importaba. Tal vez era como le dijo la mamá de Jonathan, no cambiaría por ellos. Alec sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Magnus.

Alec sonrío, Magnus hizo a un lado el largo fleco que cubría sus ojos –Alec tal vez no lo entiendas, pero te quiero.

-Yo no sé sí…

Magnus es más alto que él por cinco centímetros, levantó su barbilla y le besó en los labios. Ese era un sello, una promesa, que él le esperaría. Isabelle notó la mirada de su madre, su padre ya estaba en la fila. Varios observaban aquella escena, una demostración de amor. Isabelle agarró la mano de Max y fueron hacia la fila. Jace hizo lo mismo.

-Te amo –reveló Magnus en un susurro.

Alec le miró a los ojos impactado -¿Me amas?

-Desde el primer momento que te conocí –él volvió a besarlo. Alec cerró los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que le amaba. Ni siquiera sus padres eran afectivos.

-Yo no sé qué responder…

-Sólo piénsalo, tal vez estas dos semanas nos sirvan de algo a los dos –dijo él.

* * *

Jonathan bajó del coche de Aline y arrancó a correr hacia adentro del aeropuerto, fue hacia la pantalla de anuncios. El vuelo a San Francisco estaba despegando. Comprendió que llegó tarde, Alec le dijo que quería todo de él, también le dio un ultimátum y ahora no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que deseaba intentarlo. Él vio bajar de las escaleras eléctricas al anciano, quién se dirigió hasta dónde estaba.

-¿Vas a algún lugar pan blanco?

-No creo que te interese anciano –respondió sarcástico.

-Escúchame bien pan blanco, ambos sabemos que yo sé sobre ese estúpido contrato que hiciste con Alec –dijo Magnus y notó que Jonathan no lucía sorprendido, continúo hablando –sé que solo quisiste utilizarlo, como lo has hecho con todos tus amiguitos, no sabía nada sobre ti… pero descubrí que eres un hombre muy peculiar. El hijo modelo-perfecto con la debilidad por los chicos lindos.

-¿Alec te dijo por qué terminamos el contrato? –le retó Jonathan.

-Fue porque yo se lo pedí.

-Exacto –Jonathan sonrío triunfante –Alexander no quería terminarlo, lo hizo solo para ser compasivo por ti… -El rostro carismático de Magnus cambió –Cuando fuimos secuestrados, nos besamos y después de eso también.

-No eres más que un cobarde que esconde detrás de un contrato de 100 días.

Jonathan llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos -¿Alec no te dijo que él fue el de la idea del contrato e impuso los 100 días?

-¿Qué?

-Veo que no, tal vez el pequeño Alec te tiene más secretos de los que te imaginas y aunque te cueste aceptarlo, es porque yo le gusto más que tú.

Jonathan se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Dejando a un Magnus confundido solo en medio de tanta gente pasando con maletas, al igual que el sonido de los anuncios de vuelos.

* * *

Hola a todos, puntualmente cumplo la semana de actualización. Creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Pero bueno, creo que valió la pena y espero no haberlos aburrido. 

¿Qué les parece la historia?

Gracias a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, tanto a los que son usuarios y los externos, me alegra y doy un beso a los que siempre están pendientes y me dejan tan lindos mensajes. También a los que agregan el fanfic como su favorito y los que le dan seguir; es muy lindo y emotivo. También agradezco a los lectores en general. Les mando a todos un beso y un abrazo fuerte.

Tanto que pues bueno, en un rato libre hace unos días hice un pequeño collage sobre mi bello ship Jonalec. Vi que no me permitió agregar el link aquí así que lo coloqué en mi perfil.

Sayonara!


	28. John Doe

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Un oscuro camino a la Eternidad.**

_"El corazón tiene razones, que la razón no entiende" - Blaise Pascal._

* * *

En la Ciudad de los Ángeles en un restaurante con la vista a la playa. Un hombre de edad media, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes azulados bebe su taza de café. Valentine Morgenstern vestido sin ropa formal ocupó el asiento frente a él.

-Helen ya está regresando a Nueva York.

-Lo sé, pero no me mandaste llamar para hablarme sobre tú hija.

-Helen me contó lo ocurrido, tanto con Lucian y Emil –el mesero les interrumpió para preguntarle a Valentine, que gustaba beber y éste respondió un escocés. Cuando el mesero se marchó, el hombre continúo -¿Lucian traicionó al Círculo?

-Él se reunió con Alaric, creo que era un espía del Clan.

-Pero tú conoces a Lucian desde que eran jóvenes, fueron mejores amigos. Le ofreciste unirse al Círculo hace 18 años y aceptó, no creo que trabaje con el Clan.

-Andrew, desafortunadamente no podemos confiar en nadie.

El hombre bebió de su taza de café –Tú no mandaste a rescatar a tú hijo, te conozco Morgenstern preferirías que muera a que te localicen.

-Si él moría, usaba esa ventaja para levantar el círculo –contestó frío –Pero como no lo hizo, estoy usando la muerte de Emil.

-El Clan asesinó a mi esposa, los quiero muertos a todos ellos. Encontré su cadáver en el maletero de mi vehículo. Fue una de sus víctimas.

-Te aseguro que vamos a destruirlos y voy a descubrir quién es la cabeza, porque estoy seguro que Camille Belcourt tiene un superior.

-Cuando me dijiste que querías reclutar a jóvenes en el Círculo, pensé que la indicada para eso es Helen… en el momento oportuno le diré la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre y estoy seguro que eso la llenará de sangre de venganza, al igual que a mí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Jonathan está sentado en el aeropuerto y ve llegar con sus maletas a su hermana y su madre. Jocelyn le abrazó en cuanto le vio. Clary cruzó sus brazos. Las dos estaban bronceadas y se veían contentas. El spring break terminó más rápido de lo que llegó.

-Me alegra verte bien. –dijo Jocelyn.

-No fue nada.

-Papá no debió pagar por tú rescate –contestó Clary -¿Dónde está tú coche?

-A mí tampoco me da gusto verte Clarisa, tenía la casa para mí solo y…

-¡No me interesa! –ella avanzó hacia la calle, llevando su maleta de rueditas. Jocelyn sonrío.

-Estuvo asustada, yo no le dije nada pero creo que Simon le informó por mensaje.

-Tienes que aceptar que tus hijos se muestran su cariño de esta manera –dijo Jonathan.

* * *

Alexander veía televisión en la sala acompañando a Max, ellos dos son muy apegados. Isabelle hablaba por teléfono con alguno de sus amigos de San Francisco. Alexander disfruta de los domingos en familia, sus padres tenían la costumbre de siempre hacer algo diferente ese día. Llegaron ayer en la noche y no se había encontrado con Jonathan. En su plática con Lilly, ella le dijo que lo mejor era olvidarlo, sino hizo caso cuando le dio la oportunidad. Lo mejor era alejarse lo más que pudiera.

Después de su demostración de afecto en el aeropuerto, sus padres no le dijeron absolutamente nada. En realidad, le ignoraban. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal por eso. Él les dijo que es homosexual cuando estuvieron en su antigua casa. Su padre solo estaba decepcionado y las palabras de su madre fueron _"Pudiste decirnos, en lugar de pasar una vergüenza como esa en el aeropuerto". _Él era una vergüenza, se sentía culpable. Lily decía que debía ver por su futuro y ser feliz, no hacer feliz a sus padres. Pero se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Jace bajó las escaleras –Clary me mandó mensaje ya está en Manhattan, viene en camino a casa.

-¿Le dijiste que te peleaste con su hermano? –preguntó Max.

Alec sonrío. Jace observó al menor y se sentó junto a él.

–Cuando tengas mi edad entenderás, créeme.

* * *

Jonathan estacionó la camioneta familiar que maneja su mamá. Tanto ella como Clary estaban bronceadas por disfrutar de la playa. Seguramente ambas hicieron muchos dibujos ahí. Jonathan fue hacia la cajuela, abriéndola y bajó las cuatro maletas. Clary observó el jardín.

-No has podado el césped.

-Eso te toca a ti

-¿Qué? –reclamó ella.

-Lo hice los tres fines de semana que te fuiste de vacaciones, así que hoy te toca a ti

-No me simpatizas, pero ya lo ves por esa pelea que tuviste en el partido. Salió en las redes sociales y papá te castigó.

-Yo no uso las redes sociales –él llevaba las dos maletas más pesadas.

-Deberías, yo ahí me mantuve en contacto con Simon, también con Isabelle y sobre todo Jace –ella suspiró

-¿Por qué a las personas les gusta publicar todo lo que hacen? –bufó él.

Jocelyn abrió la puerta –Es muy peligroso, debes andar con cuidado Clary… alguien puede hackear tu cuenta.

Clary llevaba las dos maletas más ligeras -¿Sabías que Alec y Magnus ya son novios?

-¿No ya lo eran? –preguntó indiferente colocando las maletas en la sala y se sentó -¿Qué tanto compraron? Solo se llevaron dos maletas.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Jonathan se sentó en el sofá. Clary fue junto a él –Magnus fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto… ¿no crees que es romántico? -su hermano no respondió, acolchonándose del asiento. Él se encontró al anciano en el aeropuerto, era obvio que no estaba ahí de a gratis. –Se besaron, ahora sus padres saben que es gay.

-No se lo tomaron muy bien –dijo Jocelyn desde la cocina y abrió el refrigerador –No hay aguas frescas y tampoco despensa hecha –ella alzó la voz -¿Qué has estado comiendo?

-Comida rápida, pizza… hamburguesas, burritos…

-¡Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Fairchild!

Clary sonrío –Hoy si te van a regañar –ella subió hacia su habitación.

Jonathan cerró sus ojos. Él no llegó a la hora que debía, en realidad ni lo tenía pensado hacer. El anciano llegó primero. Los besos de Alec en su cama, sus caricias, su olor a almendras y miel.

-¿No me estás escuchando? –reclamó Jocelyn sentándose frente a él

Jonathan reaccionó –Conseguí un trabajo en tú ausencia, estuve ayudando a Amatis en la Galería -Jocelyn se asombró –iré también saliendo de la escuela y antes de las prácticas de futbol americano.

-Jonathan siempre te mantienes ocupado, y ahora un trabajo… ¿Cuándo vas a tener una vida?

-¿Cuándo vas a traer a Rafael a comer? –bufó Clary bajando en pantuflas

-Newflash, Rafael Santiago y yo terminamos

Jocelyn suspiró –Tendré que crear un perfil tuyo en y buscarte pareja.

Jonathan miró atónito a su madre -¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Podemos buscar una foto dónde se vea guapo, lo cual va a ser muy difícil de encontrar –dijo Clary

-No se atrevan a hacer nada de lo que tienen pensado –advirtió Jonathan.

* * *

Más noche, Alec salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Todos están ocupados. Afuera hay lluvia, se fue de su casa sin agarrar algo que le cubriera. Tomó un taxi y no podía asegurar que era lo empapado por el agua o por sus lágrimas. Llegó a Greenville, oprimió el botón que dice Bane varias veces.

-¿Quién me busca?

-Soy yo… Alec…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo brincar del susto, subió las escaleras corriendo. La puerta del apartamento está abierta, con un Magnus asombrado al verlo mojado.

-Alec…

-Lo lamento, yo… puse una esperanza en Jonathan que tal vez… yo podía hacerlo cambiar es decir, él siempre cree que lo sabe de todo y más sobre mí; a mí me gusta y yo… bueno… hace tres semanas me acosté con él -él esperó una respuesta de Magnus, pero solo le observaba –por eso te estuve evitando, no sabía cómo verte después de eso… pero Jonathan no va a cambiar, nunca… lo va a hacer. Siempre tendrá puesta su máscara y yo no quiero venir contigo como segunda opción porque no hubo nada entre… Jonathan y yo, porque tú no te mereces eso y también me gustas. Jamás pensé estar en la situación cuando dos chicos te gustan, tú me agradas y… mi mente es un caos…

Magnus sonrío –Lo sé, tú corazón es demasiado noble

-Yo…

-Entra, toma un baño con agua caliente y te prestaré unas ropas.

-Gracias –contestó sonrojado.

Los dos entraron al apartamento. Magnus fue hacia su cuarto –Sabes dónde está el baño.

-Sí

Magnus sabía que su papel era estar molesto con Alec por haberse acostado con Jonathan siendo novios, pero… corrió a verlo a él y eso era esperanza. Agarró las ropas más sobrias de su ropero, lo cual fue demasiado difícil y complicado.

Él preparó café mientras esperó a que Alec salga del baño. Cuando le vio salir, se veía tan indefenso y preocupado. Magnus quiso imaginar una vida lejos de lo que estuvo haciendo desde hace cinco años, algo tranquilo y pensó que a lo mejor conocer a Alexander Lightwood era ese comienzo para él.

-Magnus…

-Alec… eres un diamante en bruto, llegaste a la gran manzana –le dijo él –te topaste con dos chicos casanovas, el hecho que hayas venido a verme con esta lluvia y para decirme algo que… bueno podías decirme por teléfono, creo que ya tomaste una decisión.

Alec se ruborizó, Magnus se acercó unos pasos acariciando sus cabellos negros –Dicen que uno debe dejar que los demás cometan sus propios errores y se aporreen por sí mismos, también dicen que si quieres a alguien déjalo ir… si vuelve a ti es que fue tuyo y sino es que nunca lo fue.

-Magnus…

Alec no pudo seguir hablando por que él ya le estaba besando en los labios, cerró sus ojos y todo desapareció en ese momento. Magnus llevó sus manos en su cintura, el teléfono empezó a sonar, provocando que se detenga.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tengo que contestar, puede ser importante.

Alec vio que fue hacia la sala. Hay una puerta abierta, pudo distinguir que es un pequeño estudio. La luz está encendida, debía estar ahí cuando él le interrumpió.

-Seguro tiene tarea –él se dijo.

Entró al estudio, vio papeles, claves… se quedó helado al ver el dibujo del chico del museo, el mismo que conoció su primera noche aquí. Pálido y tembloroso se acercó, era él, el pasamontañas, sus ojos, la misma gorra. ¿Por qué Magnus tenía ese dibujo ahí? Vio que con pluma decía abajo **John Doe** y con lápiz Edward Fuller.

-¿Edward Fuller?

-Alec –él brincó del susto y giró al ver a Magnus, quién está pálido –Eso…

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Alec –Edward Fuller…

-Yo no quería que tú… bueno esto es así –Magnus se sentó resignado –me pidieron encontrar a esta persona.

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido Alec -¿Por qué tú?

Magnus deseaba haberle puesto seguro a esa puerta y que él no haya visto nada. Alec al no tener respuesta miró las fotos del periódico sobre el incidente en el museo, también hay de los invitados, se asombró al ver ahí a la misma mujer que los secuestró ella estaba junto al embajador.

-Esta mujer es… la que secuestró a Jonathan… ¿ella estuvo ese día en el museo?

-Alec…

-¡¿No puedes contestarme algo?! –preguntó enojado y empezó a agarrar las fotos del escritorio. Magnus le detuvo sosteniéndole de los brazos.

-Si te digo sobre esto… te pondré en peligro.

-¿Qué sucede con los hombres? ¿Acaso soy una estúpida damisela en peligro? –Alec se soltó dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla -¡Sé defenderme! ¡Y si no me dices que ocurre, iré a la policía y…!

Magnus empezó a reírse mientras se sobó la mejilla –Tienes carácter, así debiste golpear a los hombres que te secuestraron.

-Aunque no lo creas golpeé a dos, uno agarró desprevenido a Jonathan y cuando quise ir a ayudarle fue que me noquearon –Alec dijo enfadado –Pero no me cambies el tema.

-Muy bien, en el año de 1857 unos hombres conocidos como los fundadores Roderick Morgenstern, Silas Pangborn y Granville Fairchild decidieron formar una Sociedad "La Clave" como consecuencia que los padres de Roderick fueron asesinados y las autoridades no hicieron nada, ellos decidieron investigar por cuenta propia y encontraron al culpable. Fue una persona lo demasiado importante como para haber pagado a las autoridades.

-¿Morgenstern? –preguntó Alec atónito y se sentó –Eso que tiene…

-Déjame terminar de hablar, lo que sé es que ellos decidieron que La Clave protegería a la Sociedad desde las Sombras, siempre viendo por la justicia y sin alterar a las demás personas. Las familias no podían saber en que estaban involucrados, sabían que trabajaban en una empresa pero no que hacían. Muchos años después, uno de los Morgenstern fue ejecutado frente a todos los miembros para que aprendan a obedecer y con eso prohibieron la entrada a su familia. Él fue el único varón que quedaba, tenía un hijo por lo que sé… pero encubrieron su muerte como un accidente y nadie de sus descendientes supo algo. –Magnus se detuvo un momento –Hace 18 años hubo un levantamiento en la Clave, unos rebeldes quemaron, mataron y destruyeron todo. Pocos sobrevivieron, algunos de ellos quisieron empezar una nueva vida, se dispersaron, nadie supo quién o quiénes fueron los responsables. La Clave desapareció, dos años después se descubrieron fallecimientos de personas que estaban en la lista de objetivos de la Clave, alguien estaba siguiendo con eso hasta que la muerte de Praetor Scott, se inicia está investigación sobre los asesinatos por otro de sus amigos, se forma al grupo conocido como El Clan y descubren que el Círculo está siguiendo los pasos de la Clave, pero con ciertas diferencias. Es así cuando inicia esa batalla entre ambas sociedades.

Alec estaba atónito y durante toda la historia estuvo arrugando un papel que terminó hecho bolita.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ese hombre y mi secuestro?

-John Doe es un integrante del Círculo, su misión fue matar al embajador esa noche

Alec dejó caer el pedazo de papel, Magnus se puso de pie.

-Camille Belcourt, la mujer que te secuestró… ella es la líder del Clan en Nueva York

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Alec sacudiendo la cabeza -¿Por qué ella tiene un asunto con el papá de Jonathan?... Morgenstern… a ellos los excluyeron del grupo.

-Al parecer no teníamos completa la información, Morgenstern… el papá de tus vecinos –dijo él serio –es el líder del Círculo

Alec no pudo responder nada. Magnus suspiró y notó su confusión.

-Yo… fui parte del Clan, por eso sé esta historia. Nosotros fuimos entrenados con un solo objetivo destruir el Círculo y no se detendrán hasta lograrlo. Desde hace 16 años los han estado cazando, ha sido una batalla ardua.

-¿Cómo te involucraste en el Clan?

-Me enamoré… de Camille Belcourt –él dibujó una leve sonrisa –ella buscaba reclutar chicos aquí en Nueva York, yo al verla… tuvimos esa conexión, no me importó que sea más grande que yo, sus ideas son brillantes y ella… tiene una pasión por el peligro sin importarle las consecuencias.

Alec recordó cuando despertó y ella le dio una bofetada a Jonathan, después cuando lo aventó al piso con fuerza.

-Jonathan… él está en peligro –se levantó del sofá –Si esa mujer va detrás del líder del Círculo, su familia está involucrada.

* * *

Muy buenas noches, y por fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta bella historia. Debo confesar que cuando escribí esta parte de la historia tuve una pequeña crisis... pero al final me gustó como quedó. Espero que a ustedes también. Gracias por leer, comentar, saludar, en serio que pues me emociona mucho. 

Las piezas del tablero han empezado a moverse con el ataque al Embajador de Londres, ¿quiénes son aliados? ¿Quiénes son enemigos? ¿Qué tan a fondo entrará Alec en el mundo de la vigilancia de las sombras? ¿Apoyará al Clan o al Círculo? Los secretos se están destapando... nos leemos la próxima semana.

Atte

Jaidy :3


	29. Todas las piezas

-Lo está –Magnus asintió –recibí una llamada esa noche Alec, pidieron que vaya a las oficinas del Clan, hace seis meses yo me separé de ellos. Verás, uno de mi equipo murió en una persecución, su cuerpo… fue aplastado por un vehículo. A nuestro líder de los Pitts, yo le pedí que se detuviera teníamos que ir por él, pero me ignoró. Esa noche estaba molesto y renuncié, les dije que no quería saber nada sobre ellos, nos fuimos cuatro personas… ellos nos advirtieron que uno nunca deja completamente el Clan una vez que entras, pero –él se estremeció al recordar lo que contaba –hace un mes, una de ellas murió y sabíamos que no se suicidaría, seguí con mi vida haciendo cosas sin querer ser llamativo… me oculté haciendo fiestas cada viernes, intenté volver al estilo de vida que soy. Pero volviendo a la llamada, yo llegué y me reuní con Camille… ella me mostró tú celular.

-¿Qué?

-Me mostró ese video dónde tú y Jonathan se besaron –Magnus frunció el labio –ella me pidió que yo vuelva al Clan a cambio te liberaría.

-Magnus…

-Vi todo desde la oficina, les pedí que no te golpeen mucho y eso hicieron, cuando me encontré contigo ya estabas sedado y decidí dejarte en el hospital.

-¿Por ti me liberaron? –dijo asombrado

-Camille no va a descansar hasta matar a Valentine Morgenstern, y eso puede incluir toda su familia. Por eso tus vecinas se fueron de vacaciones, creo que sabía que estarían en problemas.

-¿Su familia sabe sobre el Círculo?

-No lo sé, ahora ese chico… Camille lo quiere por algún motivo que desconozco y me pidió que lo encuentre, sé qué pelearon y Archer me dijo que era hábil, también qué lo noqueó… cuando despertó estaba encerrado en el cuarto de limpieza del museo.

Alec tragó saliva –Todo esto que me dices, parece… no lo sé irreal.

-Esto tiene que terminar Alec, si no destruimos al Círculo. Las matanzas seguirán.

-¿Por qué simplemente dejan de cazarlos y viven en paz? –preguntó él.

-No sabes cuantas personas han estado involucradas en esto, han sido muchas…

-La policía siempre ha estado corrupta –dijo serio Alec –pero también hay justicia, mi mamá es abogada y ha visto cosas feas; mi tío y ella… jamás descubrieron quienes fueron los responsables de la muerte de mis abuelos. La policía dijo que fue un incendio accidental originado en la casa, pero ellos saben que no es así y nosotros también, sin embargo no formaron un grupo o algo así para cobrar venganza.

-Alec… esto empezó hace años, yo lamento que pan blanco esté involucrado y mucho más que tú estés en esto…

-John Doe –él agarró el dibujo -¿Lo encontraste?

-Fue uno de los guardias de seguridad, al parecer el más joven… pensamos que a lo mejor no habría muerto en el lugar… pero si lo hizo, murió.

-¿Está muerto? –preguntó atónito, él le vio desangrar de una herida en el abdomen cuando le ayudó a salir del elevador.

-Encontraron su cadáver en el último piso, cerca del ascensor. Tenía en su mochila el pasamontañas y también la cachucha, una cortada en el abdomen y varias heridas más

Alec llevó ambas manos a su cabeza –Esto parece una pesadilla.

-Tengo que informarle a Camille que el chico está muerto…

-Él me salvó la vida

-¿Perdón?

-John Doe… Edward Fuller, yo me quedé atorado en el elevador y él me ayudó a salir… estaba herido del abdomen y…

-¿Por qué te ayudaría? Sobre todo por qué no te mató, una de las leyes del Círculo es no dejar ningún testigo con vida…. También fue una creencia de la Clave.

Alec dudó sobre decirle que era la segunda vez que no lo mataba, pero todo era demasiado además Jonathan está en peligro y es demasiado orgulloso como para decirle algo, recordó detalladamente lo ocurrido.

-¿Ahora vas a arrepentirte de haber venido aquí?

Alec se ruborizó –Esto es… necesito irme a casa es tarde y mañana tengo clases.

-¿Me odias?

-Por salvarme sí, debiste también pedir que liberen a Jonathan –reclamó él enfadado –no es su padre, él no eligió que su padre sea el líder del Círculo… pero tú… si decidiste entrar al Clan por estar enamorado de esa mujer.

-Alec…

-¿También te daban objetivos para matar?

-Creo que ha sido mucho la clase de historia por hoy, te llevaré a tú casa –contestó Magnus.

Alec frunció el labio –Puedo irme solo.

* * *

Las clases en el Colegio Dwight comenzaron el último período. Todos los estudiantes hablaban sobre las vacaciones, la fiesta de graduación que es en dos meses y las entradas a la Universidad, las cartas de aceptación debían llegar estos días.

Aline fue hacia dónde está Jonathan, Clary se fue con su grupo de amigos. Jonathan miró a Jace desafiante, quién también le retaba.

-¿Hermano celoso y sobre-protector?

-Algo –contestó él -¿Lista para ser la Reina de la Graduación?

Aline empezó a reírse –Debes estar bromeando, solo vayamos a clases.

-Hola –interrumpió Helen.

-Blackthorn –dijo Aline -¿Cómo estuvo Los Angeles?

-Muy bien, tener demasiados hermanos menores… si me llega la aceptación de la UCLA iré para ahí.

-Yo me vuelvo loco con solo una hermana y tú quieres estar con ¿Cuántos? ¿Seis?

Aline sonrío –Tan siquiera tienen alguien con quién discutir…

-Cuando quieres discutir lo haces conmigo –añadió Jonathan, Aline le abrazó.

-Claro, eres mi hermano… debemos hacer un tatuaje de Friends forever.

Jonathan se separó de ella –Ni siquiera lo pienses, no estoy interesado… no es demasiado mi amor por ti.

-Helen aquí estás –interrumpió Alec y guardó silencio al ver a Jonathan.

-Sí, aquí viendo que Jonathan y Aline se harán unos tatuajes –contestó ella.

-Ni en mis más oscuros sueños me haría un tatuaje…

-Por supuesto que no, en tus oscuros sueños te acostarías con Lightwood –dijo Aline.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec sin evitar ruborizarse, Helen fue quién se río.

Jonathan cruzó sus brazos –¿Fumaste crack esta mañana?

-No, no lo hice –ella sacó la lengua –pero tan siquiera deberías decirle que fuiste a despedirte al aeropuerto pero ya se había ido.

Aline le guiñó el ojo, Jonathan frunció el labio y se marchó sin decir nada. Alec le miró irse. Aline sonrío –Lo siento había tráfico y no pudimos llegar antes.

-Yo...

-Alec es novio de Magnus –dijo Helen suspirando –además no creo que haga una buena pareja con Morgenstern.

-Terminó su relación amistosa con Rafael, tal vez… fue por algo más… -ella se acercó a Alec –No pude hablar contigo saliendo de clases, pero gracias por ayudar al cabeza hueca… sé que fue muy importante para él… y también para mí.

Ella se marchó. Alec tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Helen le observó -¿Me he perdido de algo?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Alec tratando de asimilar lo que le dijo Aline.

-¿Perdón?

Alec enfadado fue hacia dónde vio dirigirse a Jonathan, subió las escaleras; Jonathan está por entrar al salón, cuándo él le sujeta del antebrazo con fuerza. Jonathan queda atónito.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué es lo qué estás haciendo tú? –Reclamó Alec.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-No me importa, no me interesa… no hay ningún contrato ya –Alec le miró enojado –Sabes que yo no soy como tú, no puedo fingir… pero quiero que me aclares… ¿Por qué?

-Podemos hablar después, aquí no

-Sabes que no lo harás después… así que hablemos en estos momentos.

-Muy bien –Jonathan se marchó, yendo hacia las escaleras. Alec le siguió. Helen subía, cuando les vio a ellos irse juntos.

Aline sonreía triunfante –Sabía que hay algo entre ellos, conozco muy bien a Jonathan.

Jonathan salió a la azotea del edificio, Alec se quitó su mochila y la colocó a un lado. Jonathan hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado y estás haciendo un escándalo.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Fuiste al aeropuerto?

-Sí lo hice, pero fue tarde y me encontré a tú novio ahí –contestó enfadado –Es una señal Alexander, no estamos destinados a estar juntos… no podemos forzar algo que…

-¡No puedes tomar decisiones por mí! –reclamó él molesto –Tú me dices que el menor riesgo es mejor, pero ya no quiero el menor riesgo… ¡¿Por qué no te quitas tú máscara en estos momentos?!

-Alec, tú no lo entiendes –protestó él –hago esto por tú bien.

-¿Esto es por el Círculo verdad? ¿Tú sabes lo que hace tú padre?

Jonathan le miró perplejo. Alec se acercó a él.

-¿Tú eres parte del Círculo también? –dijo Alec nervioso –armé todas las piezas en la noche, sales a correr todas las mañanas, practicas con esa pera de boxeo, tus cicatrices… el karate puede dejar golpes y moretones, al igual que el futbol… luego tú padre en tú habitación… -Alec guardó silencio en espera de una respuesta, pero no hubo nada -¿Por eso quieres protegerme? ¡Sé cuidarme solo!

-¿Cómo supiste del Círculo?

-Tú no me dejaste morir… ¿verdad?... Tú eres el chico del restaurante y también del museo –Alec le miró a los ojos –Por eso reconocí tú voz… tú eres John Doe.

-Alec… esto es peligroso, tú…

-Me involucré solo, yo fui a ayudarte y esa mujer nos vio besarnos, si va detrás de tú padre estás en peligro… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-¡Alec, basta! ¡Esto no se trata de lo que siento por ti! ¡No es un juego de policías y ladrones! –le reclamó Jonathan molesto -¿Cómo supiste del Círculo? ¡Dímelo!

-Te lo diré si me dices que es lo que sientes por mí –insistió Alec acercándose a él -¿Tú eres John Doe?

-No sé de qué hablas –Jonathan no terminó de hablar sintiendo el puñetazo en su mejilla.

-Yo cumplo años en septiembre, soy mayor que tú así que contéstame si no quieres que vaya con tú padre y…

Jonathan colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Alec, y sonrío –¿Quieres saber qué es lo que siento por ti?

-Sí… ¿Por qué fuiste al aeropuerto? –preguntó él eufórico

Jonathan le besó en los labios cerrando sus ojos, Alec hizo lo mismo llevando sus manos a su espalda. Jonathan lo añoraba su olor a miel y almendras, la suavidad de sus labios, su presencia.

-Siempre logras sorprenderme… siempre… por más que intento alejarte… aquí estamos

Alec se ruborizó, Jonathan acarició sus labios.

-¿No te molesta saber que soy un asesino? ¿No me odias?

-Tú no lo elegiste, tú padre te obligó a unirte al Círculo y –él llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello –Por cada vez que intentes alejarme… voy a castigarte.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mí? –preguntó él acariciando su cabello.

-Te dije que nos conocimos por algo…

-Eres el primer chico que…

Alec tragó saliva –Prometí alejarme de ti, me prometí que lo intentaría con Magnus… pero todos los caminos me llevan a ti y siento que es por una razón.

Jonathan volvió a besarlo y está vez lo abrazó. Alec lo sabía no había ninguna duda o incertidumbre.

-Debemos ir a la primera clase…

-Jonathan, espera creo que lo más conveniente es que hablemos. Sobre esto… El Círculo, Camille Belcourt… El Clan… ella está detrás de tú padre –reveló Alec preocupado –tú familia puede terminar involucrada y yo no quiero, no quiero que algo te pase.

-Yo no temo por mí –Jonathan se separó de Alec –me preocupa mi madre, mi hermana, Aline y tú… sus familias también están en riesgo, es por eso que te dije que el anciano…

-Jonathan… tienes que prometerme que… si te digo quién fue mi fuente, no harás nada y…

El teléfono de Jonathan empezó a sonar -¡Maldición, es mi padre… espera!

Alec guardó silencio y mordió su labio.

_-Lograron asesinar a otro de los de la lista, junto a los que los cuidaban. Ven de inmediato. No involucres a Helen._

-Está bien, en veinte minutos ya estoy ahí.

Jonathan cerró su celular. Alec suspiró. Jonathan acarició su cabello.

-Es por esto que no tengo relaciones formales…

-Supe que terminaste con Rafael –Alec bajó la mirada.

-Pero tú eres novio del anciano.

-En realidad es un poco complicado, yo le dije que estaba confundido pero de todas maneras lo iré a visitar después del entrenamiento –contestó él –sabe mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Bueno supongo que después acordaremos entonces en que situación estamos ahora –sonrío Jonathan, dándole un leve beso –Te veo en el entrenamiento.

Jonathan le soltó, fue hacia su mochila guindándosela y después abrió la puerta para bajar.


	30. Tarde o temprano

**Hola!**

**Muy buenas noches, hoy tengo varias noticias. Que dar y pues prefiero darlo al inicio del capítulo. Primero que nada, hoy es Lunes de 2 x 1. Así que subiré, dos capítulos de la historia ^^.**

**Segundo, ya estoy por finalizar de escribir el fanfic; pero aun quedan para publicar. "No se desesperen", pero motivo a eso, dividí el fanfic en tres partes:**

_ Primera parte: Fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi más bella casualidad -Inicia en capítulo 1 (2 Fanfiction)_

_ Segunda parte: Un oscuro camino a la Eternidad -Inicia en capítulo 27 (28 Fanfiction)_

_**Tercero, quiero darles las gracias a todos por su apoyo en el seguimiento de la historia. Ya son 100 y estoy impactada. De verdad que besos a todos, y ahora sí... les dejo leyendo.**_

* * *

En el apartamento de Magnus, él está de pie enfadado junto a la ventana. Camille con una trenza en el cabello, pantalones ajustados y una blusa azul turquesa está sentada del sofá. Magnus vio su reloj, tenía más de media hora ahí parada.

-¿Vas a decir algo o no?

-Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti, eres bueno para encontrar personas y lugares.

Magnus bufó –Hace un año hicimos lo posible por hallar la base de operaciones del Círculo y nada funcionó.

Camille sonrío –Pero no sabíamos quién es el líder, tarde o temprano Valentine Morgenstern tiene que ir ahí, además hiciste un acuerdo conmigo tienes que ayudarme a destruir el Circulo, tú también quieres hacerlo o el Jefe se enojará contigo.

Magnus llevó las manos del alfeizar –Si quieren muerto a Valentine, porque solo no lo matan… ya saben dónde vive

-¿Matarlo? ¿Crees que con su muerte se acabará esto? –Río Camille poniéndose de pie –Alguien ocupará su lugar y entonces… será un cuento de nunca acabar.

-Si matamos a Valentine, entonces surgirá el caos… ese será el momento para que descubramos dónde se encuentra la base de operaciones.

-¿Crees que funcionará? –preguntó dudosa

-Siempre hemos trabajado al revés buscando a escondidas, sin que ellos sepan que estamos aquí… mi idea es traerlos a nosotros con una trampa.

Ella volvió a reírse –Vaya… me gusta la idea… ¿Cuál será la trampa?

-Dejemos que nos descubran, con pequeñas migajas… hasta entonces mandarán a algunos agentes y los mataremos, alguien tendrá que investigar y así les iremos llevando la pista.

-Muy bien, te pondré en el equipo de "El líder", estoy seguro que trabajarán bien. Digamos que él ahora se encarga de los trabajos de Manhattan.

-Vamos Camille, yo tengo mi propio equipo

-¿Loss? ¿Fell? –Camille acarició su rostro –Ustedes fueron unos desertores necesito vigilar que no hagas travesuras.

-¿Desconfías de mí?

-Sí lo hago. Sé que el amor nos puede hacer cosas irremediables… ve lo que hiciste por amarme a mí…. y amar a ese chico Lightwood puede ser una perdición para ti –al terminar de hablar ella rozó sus labios con los suyos –sabes lo que hago a los que me traicionan y no quiero… tener que deshacerme de ti.

* * *

…..

-¿Estás diciendo que ya han eliminado a tres de la lista? –preguntó Helen atónita.

Ella maneja su camioneta. Jonathan no estaba nada tranquilo. El círculo ha fallado en proteger a tres de la lista; eso solo les daba más ventaja al Clan pensar que son superiores y debían esconderse más.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a la Galería contigo?

-No es necesario, estas vacaciones hicimos unas adaptaciones. Además Amatis cambió de dirección y la estamos protegiendo nosotros, bueno yo… te necesito por fuera para que en el momento que haya un ataque yo pueda llamarte y te lleves a Amatis de la escena.

-¿Estás seguro que atacarán en la galería?

-No, no puedo asegurarte eso… pero tan siquiera sé que no pueden tocarla en su apartamento.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Luke?

-No se ha comunicado conmigo, también le he mandado correos. Sé que ya recibió la grabación de la reunión… pero no me responde.

Helen le miró confundida y se estacionó –Muy bien, este es el lugar que nos dijo Madame Dorothea.

Ellos vieron el viejo edificio en Greenville. Jonathan se puso sus lentes oscuros. Ya había salido del entrenamiento. No pudo hablar con Alec, porque Helen le mandó mensaje que ya tiene la dirección del Grande de Brooklyn.

Jonathan iba a abrir la puerta, cuando vio salir a Magnus Bane.

-¿Qué hace el anciano aquí?

Helen sonrío –Espérame aquí, no creo que sea buena idea que él te vea.

Ella bajó de la camioneta, viste unos jeans casuales y una blusa roja, cruzó la calle y una señora salía del edificio.

-Disculpe, me dijeron que aquí puedo encontrar al Grande de Brooklyn.

-¿Grande de Brooklyn? –preguntó ella asombrada

-Me dijeron que al parecer ya no está trabajando, pero quería preguntarle por algo que…

Un muchacho salió detrás de la señora -¿Conoces a algún Grande de Brooklyn?

-Sí –dijo él –ahí va –Helen giró viendo que señalaba a Magnus –Él es el Grande de Brooklyn, pero sé que ya no tiene nada que ver con los Pitts.

-Este, claro… gracias –contestó con una sonrisa para después ir hacia la camioneta.

-¿Te dijeron algo?

Helen se sentó aun impactada y vio a Magnus agarrar un taxi en la esquina.

-El Grande de Brooklyn… es el Anciano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó atónito.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Debemos preguntarle sobre Camille?

-El anciano… pero si el día del Gotcha y… él siempre, no… jamás imaginé –Jonathan sacudió su cabeza –es como dijo Alec, hay quienes tienen bien puestas sus máscaras que no sabes que realmente usan…

-Jonathan…

-Llévame a mi casa, tengo que hablar con Alec.

-¿Qué hay entre Alec y tú? ¿Son novios? –preguntó ella encendiendo el motor.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que se me hacía interesante?

Helen sonrío –Pensé que no querías involucrarlo en esto que…

-Ya está involucrado, Belcourt cree que es mi novio. Mi padre piensa que es mi novio, además me tiene amenazado con lastimar a mi mamá, mis hermanas, Aline, Alec y sus familias –dijo frío Jonathan.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué él te amenazaría?

-Porque yo renuncié al Círculo, esa es la manera en que me está reteniendo.

* * *

…..

Alec llegó a la cafetería Bene, donde acordó a verse con Magnus. Todavía no llegaba. Ocupó una mesa y vio que le llegó un mensaje a su celular, era de Jonathan.

_-Necesitamos hablar, te veo a las 11 en el parque que está cerca de nuestras casas._

Alec sonrío -¿Ahora si quieres hablar? Encontraré una excusa para decirles a mis padres.

-Buenas noches

Él alzó la mirada y vio a Magnus sentarse.

-Lamento el retraso, mi coche está en servicio y tuve que tomar un taxi. ¿Esperaste mucho?

_-Entonces te veré en tú cuarto, solo deja abierta la ventana._

-¿Qué? –preguntó poniéndose rojo.

Magnus enarcó una ceja –Alec, lo que te conté anoche… mi historia con Camille y entrar al Clan, tal vez no sirva de mucho decir que fui un adolescente inmaduro que no sabía lo que hacía, pero desde hace seis meses… quise una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y cuando te conocí…

Alec guardó su celular –Lo lamento, yo no tiene mucho que llegué tampoco. Gracias por venir –Alec bajó la mirada –Magnus… no puedo juzgarte, en realidad no soy de los que les gusta juzgar a las personas.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me gusta de ti

-Magnus… creo que anoche me impacté y de hecho no dormí nada, pensando y pensando… no sé qué hiciste cuando estuviste en el Clan, ni siquiera sé más de lo que tú me has dicho y me siento mal porque por mí estás ahí de nuevo –Alec bajó la mirada –por mis impulsos, por… Jonathan… yo por más que quiero alejarme de él, sin darme cuenta llegó ahí de nuevo.

Magnus suspiró –Si yo no te hubiera pedido que termines con él… ¿Lo hacías?

Alec mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza –Magnus…

-Tú sabes que para Jonathan solo eres uno más y ese estúpido contrato que te hizo firmar.

-Él no me hizo firmar nada –Alec alzó la mirada ruborizado –yo fui el de la idea, la otra vez lo vi en una novela coreana que veía Lily; fue por eso que hubo ese contrato y yo iba a poner entre mis condiciones no enamorarnos porque él no lo dijo esta vez, pero no pude… porque sabía que no lo cumpliría.

-Alec, yo te forcé a que salgas conmigo tú me decías que no estabas listo para una relación, yo te dije que vayamos a donde nos lleve el viento y…

Alec negó con su cabeza –Tú no me forzaste a nada Magnus –Alec se sonrojó. Magnus sonrío, una sonrisa que guardaba un secreto entre ellos. Alec tragó saliva –pero te lo dije ayer, no quería ir contigo solo porque lo mío no funcione con Jonathan… además él me dijo que fue al aeropuerto y se encontró contigo.

-Así que te lo dijo…

-Yo… le había dado un ultimátum, le dije que tenía hasta ese día para decirme que es lo que siente por mí… Aline me dijo que se atrasaron por el tráfico y…

Magnus cruzó sus brazos –Me pediste que nos reunamos aquí, para decirme que elegiste por Jonathan.

Alec mordió su labio de nuevo –Creo que ya había elegido por él desde un principio, yo lamento esto… que por mí hayas vuelto al Clan y…

-Te quiero Alec -le interrumpió Magnus enfadado -di mi palabra que te dejaban ir si yo ayudo a Camille a destruir al Círculo y tengo que hacerlo; ¿Eso no tiene validez para ti?

-Magnus… eso…

-Camille va a matar a Valentine Morgenstern junto con su familia completa –reveló Magnus, Alec palideció por sus palabras.

-No…

-Camille no va a detenerse hasta conseguir su objetivo

-¿No puedes persuadirla?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Magnus se puso de pie –Esto es una guerra que desconoces Alec, muchas cosas pueden pasar.

Alec quiso decirle que no le gustaría que él y Jonathan se enfrenten, que uno de ellos podía morir en esa guerra tonta. Pero también protegería a Jonathan, para Camille… John Doe está muerto y no ha asociado a Jonathan al Círculo. Odiaba mentir y tener que fingir, pero lo mejor era callar.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-No dejes que te hagan daño –contestó con la voz entrecortada.

* * *

…..

Más tarde volvió a su casa, se saltó la cena. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo las cosas resultaron así. Se quitó su camisa, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y vio que era Jace.

-Escuché que el próximo viernes, tienes otro partido.

-Y yo que andas diciendo en el Colegio que vas a retar a Jonathan –dijo molesto -¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir con eso?

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? –bufó Jace acostándose en su cama –Escuché que hoy faltó a clases, pero no vine por eso… sino para traerte esto.

Alec se asombró al ver la carta de la Universidad de Princeton. Él la agarró y la abrió, empezó a leer. Jace se puso de pie y vio detrás de él.

-Te aceptaron Alec, te aceptaron en Princeton

-No puedo creerlo, esto es…

-Debemos decirle a mamá y papá –dijo Jace.

-No, yo todavía no les diré… voy a esperar a las otras Universidades que mandé solicitudes.

-¿Estás loco? –preguntó sarcástico Jace –Digo tú lo que quieres es irte de casa, por eso no aplicaste en San Francisco. ¿Acaso es por Magnus?

-Jace…

-Tienes que ver por tú futuro y tus sueños Alec, en fin espero que no te arrepientas después.

Jace salió de su habitación. Alec puso seguro en su habitación. El reloj marca las diez de la noche. Pero si Jonathan entraría por la ventana. Él abrió la cortina y vio que las luces del cuarto de Jonathan están encendidas, pero él no está ahí. Nervioso abrió la ventana. Después fue a su pequeño escritorio a hacer su tarea. La profesora Herondale les dejó bastantes problemas y él no lograba concentrarse pensando en Jonathan y también en Magnus. Con demasiado esfuerzo terminó y cerró su libro, vio que la carta de Princeton ya no estaba dónde la dejó. Se levantó de su silla asustado, giró y Jonathan está acostado en su cama leyendo la carta.

-¿En qué momento?

-Te aceptaron en Princeton –dijo haciendo a un lado la carta -¿Por qué tardaste tanto haciendo unos problemas que yo hice en 20 minutos?

Alec enfadado agarró la carta y la guardó en un cajón -¿No sabes lo que es la privacidad?

-Dejaste tú ventana abierta… así que sabías que vendría.

-¿No podías decir hola?

Jonathan sonrío, se sentó y agarró la mano de Alec, inclinándolo hacia él –Hola –después de eso lo besó en los labios.

Alec cerró sus ojos, se colocó sobre Jonathan recostándolo en la cama, sus rodillas separadas de sus piernas.

-Hola…

-Me agrada que ya no tenemos que respetar tus tontas reglas.

-¿Tontas? –reclamó Alec.

Jonathan besó su mejilla -¿Vas a decirme quién es tú fuente? Aunque ya tengo la respuesta.

-No creo que…

-Fue el anciano quién te habló del Círculo y Camille Belcourt.

Alec quedó atónito y se hizo a un lado -¿Cómo lo supiste? Odio que…

-Digamos que no tienes muchos amigos lejos de Helen y él, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

Alec agarró una almohada y la colocó de bajo de su cabeza. Jonathan sonrío y se acercó a él. Alec suspiró, después empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía, las palabras dichas por Magnus sobre la historia de la Clave. El rostro de Jonathan no mostraba ninguna emoción, le desesperó pero prefirió ignorarlo. Hasta llegar al final.

-Entonces el anciano está en el Clan… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

-Sí, ustedes son enemigos –dijo él desanimado -¿No pueden detener esta guerra?

-Granville Fairchild… -Jonathan se sentó –mi abuelo se llamaba Granville Fairchild II, eso quiere decir que él también estaba en el Círculo.

-Jonathan… yo…

-Mis abuelos solo tuvieron una hija, así fue como mi padre se unió a la Clave. El enfrentamiento… la destrucción de la Clave, es posible que mi padre esté relacionado con eso.

Alec se sentó y lo abrazó -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, por primera vez en mi vida no lo sé.

Alec besó su hombro –No pensemos en eso entonces, lo solucionaremos… ¿quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?

-Solo me quedaré un rato.

Jonathan se acostó y Alec se acolchonó en su pecho -¿Cómo entraste al Círculo?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso…

-Quiero saberlo… quiero saber todo sobre ti… me ayuda a entenderte

-Solo porque eres tú… te lo diré, en ese entonces yo tenía 10 años de edad

Alec le miró atónito. Jonathan acaricia sus labios.

-Acompañé a mi padre a un viaje de negocios, me dijo que se desviaría un momento. Recuerdo que se estacionó, me ordenó quedarme en el coche y se fue. –Él se calló un segundo –Unos minutos después apareció un niño saltando un alambrado, llevaba una capucha, recuerdo gritos, perros ladrando, el niño me pidió ayuda pero yo no supe que hacer. Obvio bajé del coche, el niño lloraba yo me asusté no…

-Eras solo un niño –interrumpió Alec

-Apareció un hombre vestido de negro y con un pasamontañas, tenía una pistola y nos iba a matar a los dos. La casa explotó, el niño empezó a gritar… su dolor… su desesperación. El hombre dijo que nos iba a matar para tener limpia su escena, mi padre le advirtió que no se atreva a matarme a mí. El hombre conocía a mi papá, yo no entendía lo que sucedía y el niño corrió pero tropezó… mi papá lo metió a la cajuela. Le dijo al hombre que él se encargaría del pequeño. Nos llevó, por media hora hasta lo que era un barranco. Sacó al niño y me dio la pistola.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que, me iba a decir tarde o temprano, pero tenía que empezar de una vez. Me pidió que mate al niño. Yo… sentí miedo mucho… miedo, no podía matarlo, no quería hacerlo. ¿Quién podía dedicarse a matar a personas? –él bufó –En fin… no lo hice, mi papá me dio una bofetada. El niño salió corriendo, cuando escuchamos un golpe. Un coche lo atropelló. El mismo hombre bajó del vehículo, se agachó para ver si el chico estaba vivo. Dijo que no duraría con vida. Se quitó su pasamontañas. Era Emil Pangborn… mi padre le dijo que él sería mi maestro, que por su imprudencia yo los descubrí y aquí estoy…

Alec tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos.

-No he matado a ningún niño, pero no puedo decirte cuantas personas han pasado por mí. Para el Círculo soy uno de los mejores.

-Jonathan…

-Emil… mi sensei… fue quién me rescató el día del secuestro –Jonathan cerró sus ojos –Camille Belcourt lo asesinó, yo…

-Quieres vengarlo –dijo Alec desanimado –sabes que es un cuento de nunca acabar.

-Voy a terminar con el Círculo, pero con el Clan encima…

-No pensemos en eso ahora, lo resolveremos… yo voy a ayudarte –Alec besó sus labios.

-Gracias…


	31. La nueva pareja

Jonathan abrió sus ojos, su sorpresa fue ver a Alec en su pecho dormido. Era la primera vez que dormía con un chico, al igual que estaba en la cama con uno y no terminaba en sexo. Alec era diferente y ahora podía hablar con alguien de lo que sentía por dentro, acarició su cabello y vio que el reloj marcaba las 5 y media de la mañana, su mamá ya debe estar despierta.

Alec bostezó y entre abrió los ojos –Buenos días…

-Buenos días

Alec sonrío y lo besó en los labios –Quisiera quedarme así todo el día.

-Tenemos que ir a clases

-Sí, supongo –Alec sintió los dedos de Jonathan entrelazarse con los suyos.

-Entonces quemamos el contrato esta noche

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-Uno tú familia ya sabe que eres homosexual, dos no planeo andar con otros chicos y tres tampoco deseo que tú te andes involucrando con alguien más –contestó serio.

Alec sonrío –Entonces… es una relación con restricciones.

-Sí, eres solo mío –Jonathan le dio un beso ligero –vendré a hablar con tus padres.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Nos vemos en clases –Jonathan se levantó de la cama.

Alec le miró confundido y le vio salir por la ventana. ¿Acaso deseaba que su relación vaya en serio? Solo pensar en eso le puso completamente colorado.

* * *

…

Jonathan entró por la puerta principal, su mamá está en la cocina tal como se imaginó. Jocelyn se asombró al no verle con su ropa de deportes.

-¿Saliste?

-Sí, quise respirar un poco de aire –dijo él entrando a la cocina y fue hacia el refrigerador.

-Ayer tampoco fuiste a correr

Jonathan agarró un pedazo de servilleta y escribió en ella –"¿Tienes noticias?". Jocelyn negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerdas que te prometí que cuando un chico me guste te lo presentaré.

Jocelyn se asombró -¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿O haces esto para que no creemos tú perfil en ?

-Hay alguien que me gusta, voy a pedirle permiso a sus padres para salir con él y me gustaría que tú lo conozcas también.

-Puedo ir contigo a pedir el permiso, ya sabes… aunque creo que sonará algo más así como que proposición de matrimonio, así que mejor invítalo a cenar cuando gustes.

-Voy a bañarme –él le besó en la frente y después fue a las escaleras.

Jocelyn llevó su dedo a su boca empezando a morder su uña. ¿Quién era el chico que logró abrir el corazón de su hijo?

* * *

….

Magnus bajó del camión, iba acompañado de Catarina y Ragnor. Era la hora señalada las seis de la tarde. Hace bastante tiempo que no iba a los muelles, ahí estaba el Bar de Dorothea. Tal vez debía pasar a saludarla después.

-¿Con quién estaremos ahora? –preguntó Catarina.

-¿Malcolm Fade? –cuestionó Ragnor.

-No lo veo por aquí.

Ellos se sentaron en una de las bancas. Magnus vio su reloj. Catarina observaba el lugar.

-Tú eres el Grande de Brooklyn

Ellos miraron al joven con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Alto, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

-¿Te mandó la Antigua?

-Sí, sígueme, te llevaré a nuestra base de operaciones.

-¿Tú eres "El líder"?

-No, lo conocerá en un momento. Esto no es los Pitts. En realidad desapareció hace 6 meses, después que ustedes desertaron.

Ellos subieron a un coche, hasta que llegaron a lo que fue hace muchos siglos un Hotel, ya estaba desocupado. Lo cerraron en la década de los cincuenta aproximadamente. Entraron por la puerta principal. El lugar tiene unos sillones, pero está empolvado, descuidado y cualquiera no pensaría que es una base de operaciones. Les dirigió por unas escaleras.

-¿Podemos saber tú nombre?

-Bat Velasquez, todos me dicen Bat.

Bat abrió una puerta, era una de las suites. El único lugar limpio. Hay computadoras y toda una base de operaciones.

-Está aquí.

-Pero vaya, vaya… que tengo por aquí. Cuando me dijeron Magnus Bane, no pude creerlo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo –respondió consternado Magnus.

Frente a él está Rafael Santiago, el chico que sale con pan blanco. Sabía que tiene 16 años, sus amigos también le miraban.

-¿Tú formas parte del Clan? ¿Quién es el líder?

-Yo soy el líder de este equipo –contestó el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Estoy en el Clan, desde que tengo uso de razón. Camille se encargó de entrenarme y por eso desea que yo dirija está misión.

-¿Piensas que voy a recibir órdenes de un crío de 16 años?

Rafael sonrío y caminó hacia él –No te confíes, por algo soy el líder de este equipo. Además no somos los Pitts, aquí ya no tenemos que abarcar distintas áreas para rastrear al Círculo porque ya sabemos a quién perseguir.

-¿Solo nosotros somos el equipo? –preguntó Ragnor.

-No, faltan cinco más. Pero ellos tienen otra tarea, están buscando la manera de atacar a Amatis Garroway. Es su misión.

-¿La dueña de la Galería? ¿Ella también está en el Círculo? –preguntó asombrado Magnus.

-Tenemos que descartar la idea de colocar un rastreador en el coche de Valentine Morgenstern –interrumpió Maia.

-Ustedes… son amigos de su hija… ¿Piensan hacer esto? –preguntó Catarina.

-Es nuestro trabajo –dijo Rafael

-Además no planeamos atacar a su familia –explicó Maia.

-Maia ya lo hablamos, sino nos queda otra opción –alzó la voz Rafael.

-Buscaré entonces la manera de no involucrar a Clary, que Jonathan haya terminado contigo no tiene por qué nublar tú juicio.

\- ¿Pan Blanco y tú terminaron? –interrumpió Magnus.

-Mi vida personal no te interesa así que deja de meter tus narices y vamos a trabajar. Aquí tenemos los pasos de Valentine Morgenstern.

-Me agrada este chico –dijo Ragnor.

-¿Qué? –reprochó Magnus

-Otra cosa, en mi equipo no permito las vestimentas que traes. Qué es eso de tener purpurina, una camisa brillosa y… en fin, no muestras seriedad.

-Exacto, es por eso que nadie puede imaginarse que estoy en un grupo como este, sirve de camuflaje –respondió él.

-Escúchame bien, me importa un bledo como te vistas afuera, pero cuando vengas a las reuniones o vayamos a un trabajo hazme el favor de no pasar percibido. Con esa ropa parece que tienes un letrero que dice "Mírenme".

Ragnor empezó a reírse.

-Entonces me iré y…

-No puedes irte, no es así… le diste tú palabra a Camille y si no la cumples. Ella tiene a un hombre siguiendo a Lightwood –Rafael sonrío de nuevo –con una bala perdida, pum… él desaparece, así que piénsalo bien.

Magnus se quitó su camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –quejó Rafael.

-Dijiste que no puedo estar vestido así, me quitaré la ropa –Magnus desabrochó la hebilla de su pantalón.

-¡Rafael! –exclamó Maia

-Bat préstale algo de tus ropas al Grande de Brooklyn, por respeto a las mujeres. Pueden tener pesadillas cuando vean a este hombre desnudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pesadillas? –reclamó Magnus.

-Decías que tienes los pasos de Morgenstern –interrumpió Catarina. Mientras Ragnor seguía riéndose.

* * *

….

Alec salió de las regaderas, el entrenamiento terminó. Cuando llega al estacionamiento, vio a Jonathan en su convertible. Él tragó saliva y se acercó.

-¿Te vas a tú casa?

-No, tengo que ir a otro lado –dijo él.

-Entiendo… entonces nos vemos mañana.

Jonathan sonrío -¿Dejarás abierta tu ventana también hoy?

Alec se sonrojó y bajó la mirada –Bueno… puedo hacer eso.

-El sábado en la tarde, tengamos una cita cuando salga de mi trabajo

-¿Estás trabajando? –preguntó asombrado Alec

-Sí, en la Galería donde trabaja mi mamá –Jonathan acarició su cabello –Te veo más tarde.

Alec asintió, Jonathan llevó sus labios a los suyos, no fue un beso leve como los que se dieron en la mañana. Era de esos que le quitaban la respiración, esos en que sus cuerpos estaban completamente cerca, donde Jonathan recorre todo su interior, en los que le hace perderse… olvidar todo… incluso su pudor. Jonathan rompió el beso, llevando sus labios a su mejilla.

-Debo irme… sino mi jefa me regañará.

-Te veo más noche.

Jonathan subió a su coche y se marchó. Alec mordió su labio, después caminó hacia el paradero. Jamás pensó que llegaría ese momento. El tráfico le hizo llegar tarde a su casa, Isabelle y Jace están en la sala sentados esperándolo.

-¿Vamos a cenar juntos?

-No tenemos hambre… ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? –dijo Jace.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo qué estás haciendo? –reclamó Jace.

-Déjalo está viviendo su vida –dijo Isabelle.

-¿Pueden decirme de que se trata esto?

Jace tenía su notebook frente a él, le hizo una seña para que vaya a sentarse junto a él. Alec colocó su maleta deportiva en un sillón y después tomó asiento. Jace le mostró la pantalla. Muestra una foto de él y Jonathan besándose en el estacionamiento, fue de hace unos momentos.

-Lo están compartiendo en todo el Facebook –le contó Jace –ya viste el pie de foto "La nueva perra de Morgenstern".

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec –Eso… no es… ¿Quién lo publicó?.

-Al parecer fue J. Michael Wayland –dijo Isabelle –sabías que soy yo la que tiene nombres de coqueta y demás… ¿No estás saliendo con Magnus?

-Magnus y yo terminamos –respondió molesto –pero eso es una farsa.

-¿Vas a decir que es fotomontaje? –bufó Jace.

-Soy el de la foto, pero no soy su perra… nosotros tenemos una relación con restricciones –dijo abochornado.

-¿Qué? ¿Son novios? –preguntó asombrada Isabelle.

-Voy a hacer mi tarea. –él se puso de pie.

-¿No vas a contestarle?

-Lo haré mañana en el Colegio.

* * *

….

Al día siguiente, Alec se despertó. Junto a él estaba Jonathan, no vio a qué hora llegó. Él le esperó hasta que se quedó dormido. Pero se alegró de verlo, le gustaba que esté ahí. Delineó su rostro y acarició sus labios con cuidado, después lo besó. Jonathan sonrío y lo abrazó colocándolo encima de él.

-Salí más tarde, después hice la tarea y vine aquí alrededor de las tres…

-Estás aquí, eso es lo que más me importa.

-Debo irme…

-¿Supiste lo de Wayland? –le preguntó él mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó con Wayland?

Alec sonrío, por un lado se sintió aliviado –Nada… nada que no se pueda resolver.

-Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

Alec le vio irse por segunda vez de su habitación. Se bañaría rápido e incluso saldría antes que sus hermanos, él se enfrentará a Wayland en el Colegio. No deseaba que Jonathan sea quien le defienda. Recibió un mensaje de Magnus, al parecer vio en el Facebook la famosa foto. No le respondió.

* * *

…..

Jonathan salió del baño, Clary le miró enfadada. Ella ya está vestida y con una coleta su cabello está sujeto.

-¿Te peleaste con tú rubio?

-¿Acaso no puedes tener decencia? ¿Por qué tuviste que involucrarte con el hermano de Jace?

Jonathan sonrío –Tarde o temprano lo sabrías.

-Eres un asco –ella le mostró su celular.

Jonathan lo agarró y vio la foto al igual que los comentarios. -¿Wayland publicó esto?

-Sí, ayer en la noche. No te vi llegar así que no pude reclamarte. Ya ves porque debes usar las redes sociales.

-Voy por mi mochila y nos vamos enseguida –advirtió yendo hacia su cuarto.

* * *

….

Alec llegó al colegio, varios le quedaban viendo y murmuran entre ellos. Decidió ignorar la situación, no se dejará intimidar. Mantuvo su autocontrol hasta que vio a Wayland bajar de su coche. Alec decidido caminó hacia dónde estaba.

-Buenos días Lightwood, pensé que dijiste que no eres la perra de nadie.

-Consideraré lo que dijo Helen y que tú estás celoso –contestó serio

-Yo no soy como tú Lightwood –él chistó sus dientes.

-Por supuesto que no, yo no ando inventando chismes sobre la gente

Alec notó que varios estudiantes empezaron a rodearlos. Wayland sonrío.

-¿Fue antes o después del beso que se dieron en casa de Kyle? ¿Qué pasó con el universitario?

Alec le estampó un puñetazo en la cara enfadado y después le sujetó de la camisa.

-¿Qué traes contra mí?

Michael empezó a reírse -¿Crees que esto se trata sobre ti, perra?

-Vuelve a decirme así una vez más y te juro que no respondo –objetó malhumorado Alec.

-¿Acaso no eres el maestro zen, perra?

Alec le dio otro puñetazo lastimándole en la nariz, Michael se enfadó y se defendió dándole un golpe en el estómago. Más Alec le siguió atacando. Los demás empezaron a gritar pelea con insistencia.

Aline bajaba de su coche cuando escuchó el relajo, ella le puso seguro y después corrió hacia donde estaban los demás amontonados, se asombró al ver a Alec y Michael peleando. Ella había visto la foto también en el Facebook y era la que respondía en defensa de ambos. Kyle fue quién les separó.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?

-¿Acaso no lo ves? –bufó Michael.

Alec estaba enfurecido. Aline vio que varios filmaban. Jordan sostuvo a Michael.

-El próximo viernes tenemos partido, así que no quiero que alguno de ustedes este suspendido.

-Entonces dile que me pida disculpas por la mentira que puso –espetó Alec.

Jordan negó con la cabeza –No puedo defenderte Alec, porque yo también vi que es cierto… debiste hacerme caso cuando te lo advertí.

-¿Qué?

-Jonathan ya no sale con nadie, terminó con Rafael y todos los demás –interrumpió Aline –así que yo creo que si merecen disculparse.

-Pero si es la abogada –bufó Michael.

-Estúpido –le contestó ella.

Alec vio que varios se hicieron a un lado, Jonathan llevaba su mochila y detrás de él va Clary. Seguramente ya sabía la noticia. Todos guardaron silencio. Jonathan se dirigió a él y le sujetó de la muñeca, después fue delante de un sorprendido Michael.

-Pídele perdón.

-¿Qué? –reclamó Michael -¿Desde cuándo defiendes a tus mascotas?

-No me hagas perder mi paciencia –respondió en voz alta –sino quieres terminar en el hospital, pídele perdón porque él es mi novio.

Alec quedó atónito. Aline sonrío. Clary vio los rostros sorprendidos de los demás, inclusos Kyle y Wayland, éste último mordió su labio.

-¿Vas a decirle algo a mi novio?

-Yo no sabía –dijo enfadado.

-Por supuesto que no sabías, publicaste una mentira y sin saber la verdad. Lo que te convertiría en un pésimo reportero. No me importa lo que digas sobre mí, pero no voy a permitirte que lo ofendas y sobre todo en un medio que puede llegar a vista de sus padres. Así que vas a retractarte también en el Facebook. Porque voy a hablar con el director si es posible.

Alec estaba sonrojado. Jonathan realmente está molesto, vio que sus hermanos llegaron y se acercaron a donde estaban.

-No te escucho Wayland.

-Perdón, Lightwood –dijo él. Alec se asombró. –Yo no sabía, publicaré que fue una mentira y ustedes son novios.

-¿Lo grabaron bien? –les preguntó a los que seguían con sus celulares –Ahora si pueden subirlo a la red.

Él se marchó sosteniendo la mano de Alec. Aline le sacó la lengua a Michael.

-Debiste escucharme, antes que Jonathan te hiciera pasar por una vergüenza social –contestó ella y les siguió.

-Eso quiere decir que si son novios –dijo Isabelle asombrada.

-Lo mismo me dijo mi hermano, sigo sin creerlo –contestó Clary.

-Jonathan… -dijo Alec deteniéndose. Él giró y vio sus golpes, después besó su nariz –Yo… intenté resolverlo pero…

-Lo sé, por eso no me lo dijiste tonto –contestó él –Michael está enojado conmigo, no contigo… él quería ser el mariscal cuando se fue Verlac. Ven vamos al baño a limpiarte esas heridas.

-Entonces… ¿vamos en serio?

-Te dije que sí –respondió dándole un beso en los labios. Alec sonrío y llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Bueno tortolos –dijo Aline –tengo que ser madrina de la boda.

-¿Por qué tienes que interrumpir? –reclamó Jonathan.

-Me perdí de la función, pero todos en el Colegio hablan sobre la nueva pareja –dijo Helen.

* * *

….

Para la hora del receso, Alec se sentó junto a Helen, Aline y Jonathan. Aline era la más emocionada con la noticia de ellos siendo novios. A Alec le hubiera gustado algo de privacidad, pero no podía quejarse.

-El viernes deberíamos ir al cine los cuatro –dijo Aline.

-No creo que sea bueno, ahorita están empezando a ser novios. Hay que esperar a que se conozcan más –dijo Helen -¿Quién se fijó primero en quién?

-No me arrepientan de sentarme aquí con ustedes, porque podemos ir a otra mesa –contestó Jonathan

Alec sonrío. Jonathan le miró a los ojos, después recibió una llamada de su mamá. Se asombró, pero contestó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Jonathan… están asaltando la Galería. Dispararon al guardia de seguridad.

-¿Qué? –Jonathan se puso de pie, Alec vio que se alejó -¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

-Subimos al cuarto de pánico que construiste. Ya llamé a la policía… -la llamada se cortó.

Alec se acercó a él -¿Está todo bien?

Jonathan miró a Helen, Alec se dio cuenta. Ella también se puso de pie.

-Debo irme Alec, nos vemos después está bien…

Alec tragó saliva –Ok…

Él se marchó corriendo. Alec bajó la mirada. Aline extrañada fue hacia él -¿Qué pasó?

-Una emergencia supongo –dijo él.

Aline giró y vio que Helen tampoco estaba en la mesa –Esto es extraño, ven vamos a seguirlo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él –A Jonathan no le gustará esto.

-Me importa muy poco –respondió ella -¿Vienes conmigo o no?

* * *

**Hola! Bueno pues aquí les dejo el 2x1 del día. Muchas gracias de nuevo, creo que jamás me cansaré de agradecerles. Saludos y como es lunes, que tengan una excelente semana todos.!**

**Saludos**

***Jaidiangel***


	32. Ataque a la Galería

Al llegar al estacionamiento lo primero que hizo fue sacar su mochila de la cajuela, después subió al coche y lo encendió para poder empezar a manejar. El Clan estaba atacando la Galería, eso significa que ellos les estaban vigilando porque a estas horas ellas están solas. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo optando por medidas alternas. Vio una patrulla de policía y también un camión de Bomberos.

-¿Bomberos? –se preguntó atónito.

Cuando dobló, vio que en la 5ta Avenida salía humo procedente de la Galería. Su celular empezó a sonar. Él tiene la función de manos libres activado.

-H, están incendiando la Galería.

_-Demonios _

-Ellas están en el Cuarto de pánico, entra y sácalas de ahí. Yo voy a entretener a los asaltantes.

-_Pero si hay fuego y la policía está ahí._

_-_Haz lo que te digo –dijo enfadado y cortó la llamada.

Él frenó de golpe, justo frente a donde se encuentras tres patrullas y hay varias vallas. Bajó de su coche.

-Mi madre está ahí adentro –dijo molesto.

Merliorn le miró sorprendido –Tenemos un caso de rehenes, solicitan que venga su esposo o no las dejarán salir.

Jonathan mordió su labio.

-¿Por qué están atacando mucho a tú padre?

-¿Será porque salió en la revista Forbes? –reclamó Jonathan.

-Nos estamos tratando de comunicar con él.

Jonathan le entregó su celular –Llame desde aquí.

-Muy bien, espera –dijo Merliorn buscando en la lista de contactos.

Jonathan vio que los bomberos empezaron a jalar la manguera. Los policías se mantenían alejando a las personas. Aprovechó la distracción y entró a la Galería. Escuchó que varios le gritaron, pero no le importó.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá dónde estás! –empezó a gritar.

Los cuadros se quemaban, las cosas del escritorio están regadas en el suelo. Hay dos hombres armados arriba. Él está seguro que debe haber uno más.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Pensé que eso podrías decírmelo tú –dijo un hombre robusto, alto, que disparó hacia él. Jonathan logró correr y esconderse detrás del escritorio. Tal vez debió entrar disfrazado.

-Trae al chico –le ordenó al otro. Escuchó los pasos bajando las escaleras.

Después hubo un silencio. De la ventana podía ver el reflejo del hombre aproximarse. Jonathan agarró la silla, cuando ya estaba cerca de él se la aventó y se tiró sobre el atacante.

-Chico insolente.

Jonathan forcejeó el arma con él, logrando quitársela y le amenazó apuntándole en la frente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Los manda Belcourt?

-Ya sabes la respuesta niño

Jonathan sonrío –Muy bien, se lo comunicaré cuando la vea –él le disparó.

Le registró y agarró su celular, al igual que las pertenencias que tiene guardándolo en el cajón del escritorio.

-¿Lo mataste?

-Creo que fue al revés –contestó Jonathan sacando el arma.

…

* * *

Aline se estacionó viendo el fuego que salía de la ventana, no era mucho pero si le preocupaba. El alboroto en la calle y el coche de su amigo en medio. Alec bajó del coche y vio al policía que habló con él cuando denunció el secuestro. El amigo de su hermana.

-¿Dónde está Jonathan?

-Tú amigo entró a la Galería aun cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera, es una situación de rehenes y su padre no responde el celular. En la oficina me dijeron que está de viaje.

Alec quedó atónito.

-¿No piensan hacer nada? –reclamó Alec.

-Ya escuchamos un balazo, tal vez su amigo…

Aline palideció. Alec negó con la cabeza –No puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados, su mamá le llamó… era normal que él venga y entre.

Ellos escucharon otro balazo.

-¡No! ¡Jonathan! –gritó Aline asustada y sostuvo con fuerza el brazo de Alec.

Alec miró hacia la Galería, recordó que la vez pasada fue su maestro quien salvó a Jonathan. Su padre no vendría, él tenía que hacer algo. Alec tragó saliva y empezó a correr.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Merliorn -¡Oye, chico!

-Hay un cuarto de pánico, estoy seguro que ellas están ahí –dijo

-Entonces vuela esa puerta, mata a Garroway y necesitamos con vida a la esposa de Morgenstern, la Antigua se pondrá contenta. Yo encontraré a ese niño escurridizo.

-Muy bien, estoy seguro que El líder se pondrá contento de nuestro éxito.

El chico fue hacia la dirección de donde vino, su sorpresa fue recibir una patada de Jonathan y éste después le dio otra en la espalda tirándolo al suelo.

-No deberían desestimarme –él le dio una patada en la mejilla.

El hombre robusto disparó hacia ellos. Jonathan logró alzar al chico y se lo colocó de escudo. Las balas entraron en su espalda.

-Qué demonios –dijo el hombre.

Jonathan sonrío, el chico sangraba de la boca.

-Creo que a Belcourt no le gustará que sus hombres se maten entre ustedes

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy tú peor pesadilla –contestó él dando un salto. El hombre hizo lo mismo, pero Jonathan logró patearle primero y lo lanzó del barandal hacia el primer piso. Él se detuvo hincándose y vio al hombre caer sobre el mostrador.

-Jonathan…

Él se asombró al ver a Alec ahí, quien le miraba consternado. Jonathan no dijo nada yendo hacia el pasillo. Alec observó a los dos hombres muertos en el primer piso. Después subió las escaleras y vio al otro chico. Esto era a lo que se dedicaba Jonathan, lo entendía pero le daba miedo.

Jonathan abrió el cuarto de pánico, su mamá y Amatis ya no estaban ahí. Helen se las debió llevar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Alec con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Me preocupé por ti y quería ayudarte, pero creo que realmente no me necesitas.

Jonathan se acercó a él y acarició su rostro –Te necesito, para recordarme que no soy solo un asesino y que tengo un motivo más para terminar esto.

Alec sonrío y lo besó en los labios. Jonathan lo abrazó. Alec podía sentirse tranquilo y a la vez preocupado.

-¿Están bien chicos? –interrumpió Merliorn.

Jonathan le miró indiferente –Sí, ellas entraron aquí y creo que salieron por la puerta de emergencia. No sabía que hay este cuarto de pánico.

-Ya veo… ¿Solo fueron tres atacantes?

-Eso parece, ahora si me disculpa necesito mi celular para llamarle a mi madre.

-Se lo entregué a tú amiga –Contestó Merliorn –Nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí.

Jonathan agarró la mano de Alec y salieron de la habitación. Alec le miraba mientras bajaron las escaleras. Los bomberos entraron al igual que miembros del SWAT. Él fue hasta el escritorio y sacó lo que metió ahí, colocándoles en una bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Alec.

-Vamos –le dijo él.

Habían reporteros tomando fotos. Aline fue hacia ellos. Alec trató de esconderse, pero notó que no podía.

-¿Están bien? Tú madre llamó ella…

-¡Jonathan!

Él soltó a Alec y la vio ir corriendo hacia dónde está. Jonathan hizo lo mismo y la abrazó. Alec sonrío. Aline suspiró yendo hacia ellos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza –Amatis… ella fue demasiado rápida y yo… Aline

-Hola señora Morgenstern me da gusto ver que está bien.

Jocelyn temblaba y volvió a abrazar a su hijo –Tenemos que cuidar a Clary, hay que protegerla –le dijo al oído.

-Todo está bien, me encargaré de eso personalmente.

-Alexander…

-Hola, buenos días –contestó el apenado.

-No sabía que fueras allegado a mi hijo

-Mamá, recuerdas que te dije que tengo que presentarte a alguien –dijo Jonathan soltándola –Él es Alec, mi novio.

Jocelyn se asombró y miró a Aline, como en busca de una confirmación. Ella asintió.

-Bueno… -ella sonrío –la verdad me sorprende, Clary me dijo que tú y Magnus ya eran novios.

-Bueno eso… -dijo Alec.

-Digamos que se dio cuenta de su error y anda enmendándose –contestó Jonathan.

Alec quedó atónito -¡Jonathan!

Aline y Jocelyn empezaron a reírse. Alec se ruborizó. Jonathan le abrazó. Alec comprendió que su relación iba en serio, Jonathan había publicado en el mismo día su noviazgo en el Colegio y también con su mamá. Lo que vio, esos hombres pertenecían al Clan. Su corazón no pudo evitar estremecerse, Magnus se lo dijo… Camille no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que desea.

-La policía va a querer que des tú testimonio de lo ocurrido, para que puedan abrir una investigación. –le explicó Jonathan a su mamá, eso hizo a Alec salir de sus pensamientos.

….

* * *

Más tarde en el Hotel Dumort. Rafael Santiago no anda muy contento con la noticia de que fracasaron, Amatis Garroway está desaparecida, Valentine Morgenstern no dio señales de vida y a diferencia de los otros lugares, no hubo guardaespaldas del Círculo con ella.

Maia veía las noticias, los reporteros hablando desde la escena del crimen. Mostrando a Alec, Jonathan y Aline.

-Pensé que no atacarías a su familia –dijo Magnus.

-Tal vez debas estar molesto, el noviazgo de Lightwood con Jonathan ya está en toda la red y además en la prensa.

-Tú dijiste que no hablemos de nuestra vida personal, ¿lo olvidaste? –dijo sarcástico –Valentine está de viaje, debieron averiguarlo antes de pensar en una toma de rehenes.

-No estaba ese viaje en su agenda de la Compañía –dijo Maia.

-Tal vez fue por algo del Círculo –dijo Ragnor –este es el primer fracaso para el Clan, tenemos que reponerlo.

-Hay que investigar dónde está Valentine, buscar en las aerolíneas, sus cuentas de bancos –dijo Magnus –los movimientos del día de ayer, sino puede ser que ya haya comprado ese boleto con anticipación.

-Ya escucharon, no nos iremos de aquí hasta descubrir dónde está Valentine Morgenstern –dijo Rafael.

-Creo que por algo Camille me puso aquí, más que ser niñero de unos pequeños –dijo sarcástico Magnus.

-Mira anciano ponte a trabajar en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo –contestó Rafael.

-¿No vas a aceptar que estoy en lo cierto?

-Lo único que puedo pensar es que es normal que Valentine Morgenstern no va a darnos ningún rastro, debe tener otra cuenta o a otro nombre, no vamos a hallar nada. Por algo es el Líder del Círculo… la mejor manera es hallar un punto débil.

….

* * *

Clary abrazaba a su mamá. Jace está sentado de la sala junto con Isabelle, Max y Simon. Jonathan está en la cocina preparando baguettes. Alec observa lo que ocurre en la sala.

-Todo está bien hija.

-Primero secuestran a Jonathan, ahora a ti… -ella dijo preocupada.

-Todo está bien, tienes que permanecer junto a tú hermano el mayor tiempo posible. Entiendes. –le dijo ella mientras sostiene sus mejillas con sus manos.

-Pero…

-No es una sugerencia es una orden, irás con él a sus prácticas entendiste.

Ella miró hacia la cocina y asintió con la cabeza -¿Dónde está papá?

-Está de viaje… estoy segura que se comunicará con nosotros pronto.

-Jace también la cuidará, tiene esa debilidad por querer salvar a todo el mundo –le dijo Alec –si tú hermana está en peligro la protegerá.

Jonathan dejó de picar el tomate –Alec tal vez… esto es más peligroso de lo que creo y…

Alec se acercó a él –Te dije que voy a estar a tú lado, no quiero que me alejes. Por favor…

Sabía que Jonathan estaba molesto por lo ocurrido. Alec le abrazó –Te quiero… te quiero.

-Tenemos que encontrar la bomba que está en tú casa.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó asombrado.

Jonathan sujetó sus mejillas –Yo soy diferente a tú hermano, no quiero salvar a todo el mundo en realidad me vale el mundo si se desmorona o se quema. Voy a proteger a los que me importan con mi vida y ahí estás tú. –Alec sonrío –Si alguien les toca, les hace algo a alguno de ustedes. Te juro que soy capaz de levantar hasta los cimientos y buscar en los confines de esta tierra para hallar al culpable, voy a matarlo sin importarme quien sea.

-Jonathan… yo no quiero que te llenes de sangre por mí, no quiero que…

Jonathan le calló besándolo en los labios. Alec cerró los ojos, quiso llorar en esos momentos. Entendía que el corazón de Jonathan debía estar a punto de estallar, tenía la responsabilidad de su familia, Aline y ahora él. No podía hacer mucho, pero le gustaba saber el misterio detrás de esa máscara, ser el único cercano a él, su primer novio le dijo Aline.

-Muy bien enamorados ya tenemos hambre –interrumpió Clary.

Jonathan la ignoró sin soltar a Alec. Jocelyn sonrío.

-Ven Clary vamos a servir la cena, tú hermano tuvo un día complicado hoy –le dijo Jocelyn.

Isabelle observó la escena. Jamás se imaginó que su hermano tendría un cambio radical en su vida. Le intrigaba saber desde cuando estaban involucrados y cómo pudo mantenerlo en secreto.

-Los hermanos se enamoraron de los vecinos –le dijo Simon.

-¿Crees que Morgenstern le rompa el corazón a mí hermano? –le preguntó Isabelle.

-No lo sé

-¿Y ya fuiste a pedirle permiso a nuestros padres? –dijo Jace.

Alec terminó el beso y miró a su hermano acolchonado de la pared. Jonathan lo sujetó de la cintura y río.

-Irá a hacerlo el sábado –contestó Jocelyn.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Isabelle. Alec se ruborizó.

-Tan siquiera aquí está mi mamá, podrías hacer lo mismo Lightwood –le desafió Jonathan. Simon empezó a reírse. Clary observó a Jace, quien miró con desprecio a Jonathan.

…..

* * *

Helen llegó al Centro de Operaciones, fue a una de las oficinas de Sistemas. Era casi medianoche. Anson Pangborn está ahí acompañado de Jonathan revisando un celular.

-¿No deberías cuidar a tú familia?

-Instalé un sistema de alarma, así que ellas estarán bien –dijo él mientras toma una taza de café -¿Cómo está Amatis?

-La dejé en el lugar que habíamos acordado, el Clan deberá estar pendiente de su salida. Pero, ya tiene nueva imagen.

-Es una de las iniciadoras, sobrevivirá –dijo Anson.

-¿Qué tanto sabes del círculo? –le preguntó Jonathan. Anson es parecido físicamente a Emil, aunque más joven y con el cabello más largo, al igual que más delgado. Él no es un agente de campo. Su mundo son las computadoras y sistemas.

-Cuando me uní, fui parte del equipo de mi hermano. Sé lo que todos nosotros.

-Dijiste que no hubo nada en la computadora que encontramos en el almacén. –dijo Helen.

-No, pero logré quitarle el celular y unos dispositivos a uno de los atacantes en la Galería.

-Fue muy riesgoso que hayas entrado ahí siendo tú –reclamó Helen.

-Solo así podía hacerlo, además yo estaba desarmado… ellos se mataron entre ellos queriendo atacarme y al final el grandulón forcejeó conmigo y cayó desde el segundo piso –contestó él.

-Espero que pedirme que yo esté aquí valga la pena –dijo sentándose.

-El celular es desechable, lo sospechábamos –dijo Anson –pero esto, creo que es un tipo de comunicador. No he querido conectarlo porque temo lo peor, así que mi opción es desarmarlo, para intentar buscar el fabricante y demás… podría llevarnos a alguna pista.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No –dijo Jonathan yendo hacia la pizarra –Ellos hablaron sobre "La Antigua" y también "El líder", creo que hay más involucrados de lo que creemos.

-Tal vez debamos ir a visitar a nuestra vieja amiga, para tener información –dijo ella.

-Ya vez que por algo te hice venir aquí –contestó él con una sonrisa –vine caminando así que, vamos a dar un paseo.

Helen sonrío -¿Me llamaste para que sea tú chofer?

-También para saber si Amatis está bien –dijo él –llámame cuando sepas algo Anson.

-Claro.

Los dos salieron del Centro de Cómputo. Helen se amarró su cabello en una coleta.

-¿Podemos confiar en Anson?

-Él ayudó a Emil a rastrearme, sabe que renunció así que está de mi parte –le dijo serio.

-Perfecto, ahora somos tres.

…..

* * *

Madame Dorothea atiende a unos clientes, ellos no tardaron en llegar y ocuparon una mesa. Jonathan lleva una gorra diferente, Alec le dijo que para Camille Belcourt él está muerto como agente así que eso le da una ventaja sobre el Clan. Madame Dorothea llevó una botella de tequila y se sentó con ellos.

-¿Lo encontraron?

-Digamos que sí, pero lo conocemos así que no pudimos acercarnos –contestó Helen.

-Entiendo –dijo desanimada –lamento no ser de mucha ayuda.

-¿Sabes algo sobre la Antigua? –preguntó Jonathan.

-¿La Antigua? –ella les miró asustada -¿Ella tiene algo que ver con el Clan?

-¿La conoces? –insistió Helen.

-Sí, esa mujer es peligrosa… llegó aquí hace 10 años, es una rubia que parece una Barbie. Tuvo muchos enemigos entre los distintos grupos incluidos la mafia. La conocí en sus inicios, creo que tenía tú edad H aproximadamente, era mortífera… los barrios bajos la conocen muy bien. Hace un año dejé de escuchar sobre ella.

-¿Cómo es qué no sabemos sobre ella? –quejó Helen.

-Porque nosotros solo nos centramos en nuestros objetivos y las misiones, no nos poníamos a investigar sobre el exterior –contestó Jonathan -¿Sabes algo sobre El Líder?

-Sí, es el representante que dejó a cargo la Antigua mientras ella se ausentó, no lo conozco personalmente jamás ha venido por estos lugares. Pero he escuchado que es astuto, ha logrado reclutar a más chicos a su grupo y varios le temen.

-Eso quiere decir que El líder fue quién organizó el ataque a la Galería y trabaja para la Antigua, por eso ella se pondría feliz –dijo Jonathan.

-Chicos, ustedes dos no podrán enfrentarse solos a ellos. La Antigua no es cualquier persona y además creo que lo mejor es que tengan a más agentes de su lado.

-Sé quién es la Antigua y seré yo quien la destruya –respondió él.

* * *

_Hola buenas tardes, no pude evitar actualizar hoy. Me agrada poder compartir las historias que escribo. Bueno, pues primero que nada; voy a explicar lo que las tres partes que Nyanekito me solicitó hacerlo. Lo que ocurre es que anduve con la duda si escribir el fanfic en una serie. Es decir algo así como si fueran tres libros de una misma historia. Pero luego pues gracias a un consejo que recibí (Gracias Melopea) me decidí dejarlo en uno solo aunque sean más capítulos; pero siempre que pueda desarrollarse todo lo que merece 100 días. Pero como hay dentro tres espacios de tiempo dentro de la misma. Fue por eso que lo separé en tres partes._

_El primero que es el de **Fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi más bella casualidad. ** Que habla más sobre como se mezcla la historia entre Alec con Jonathan y Magnus. Finalizando cuando Pan blanco y Pan integral se encuentran en el aeropuerto._

_La segunda parte que es la **Un oscuro camino a la eternidad. **Es pues en el regreso de Alec de vacaciones de primavera, pero aquí ya los personajes van a estar más sumergidos en lo que es el enfrentamiento entre el Clan y el Círculo, culmina con un suceso que pues marcará a los cuatro protagonistas. _

_Y después se abrirá la tercera parte **Surgiendo de las cenizas. **Este ya es el desenlace, aquí pues ya se descubre quienes son los villanos en realidad. Hay más tensión, salen a flote los secretos y se llama así, porque ahora después que todo queda destruido, deben seguir adelante con una nueva vida más para Jonathan, que desde que tenía 10 años fue involucrado voluntariamente a la fuerza en ese mundo. ¿Ahora que hará con su vida? Y pues, espero que les guste. _

_Espero que así pues sea más explícito para todos. Y como siempre gracias por estar pendiente y también gracias a Tachibana-Alexander, Fan de Uchiha, Lallala, ILSLy, kamilabpp, nyanekito, melopea, pao, AmelieZeroLumi, patoisabel2015, Audrey, Annie, Acny, Jean, LiaFo. Créanme que sus palabras son muy gratificantes para mí. Y también a los que leen, gracias pues por ser parte de 100 días. Con todo mi corazón, Feliz Inicio de la Primavera._

_Atte_

_Jaidiangel_


	33. La primera cita

Los días siguientes las noticias no dejaban de hablar sobre lo acontecido en la Galería. Jonathan veía desde su ventana a la casa de Alec. Él no se ha quedado a dormir desde el incidente y tampoco han hablado más allá de lo superficial. Todo era extraño. Él quedo en ir a las seis de la tarde a verlo. Su primera cita y también hablaría con sus padres. ¿Qué es lo que debía decir? ¿Qué es lo que quiere para su futuro?

Tenía dos cartas de aceptación en su mesa de noche, su padre ya debía estar enterado y no quería decirle nada a su mamá. Él no quería un futuro hasta destruir a Camille Belcourt, a su padre y sobre todo descubrir la verdad sobre la Clave y de que manera su abuelo está relacionado. Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que decía A.P.

-Dime que me tienes algo

-_Sé que vas a amarme, los productos fueron comprados en línea. He triangulado la dirección I.P. Y otra cosa más._

-No lo hagas de emoción.

_-Tú padre… bueno el jefe me ha pedido mi reporte sobre lo que me entregaste de ese día, sé que…_

-Está bien, dáselo… si ellos pueden buscar la dirección I.P. y tener pruebas, nos ayudaría. Luego nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre otras cuestiones.

_-Extraoficiales._

-Algo así, sigue trabajando y cualquier cosa me informas.

_-Perfecto._

Jonathan guardó ambos celulares en su pantalón, junto a su cartera. Le gustaba ser vanidoso y más si se trataba de una cita. Bajó las escaleras y vio a su mamá dibujando.

-Ya me voy

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó colocando el pincel sobre la paleta. Ella está trabajando sobre un lienzo de tela.

-Creo que solo pondríamos en más aprietos a Alec, con lo que sé sobre sus padres

Jocelyn sonrío –Sé que lograrás convencerlos, tienes mucha labia. ¡Suerte!

-Gracias –él miró hacia la cocina -¿Dónde está Clary?

-Fue a hacer tarea a casa de Simon, cualquier cosa se comunicará con nosotros. Además Jace está con ella.

-Como si fuera de gran ayuda –bufó.

Evitó la discusión y salió de su casa. A unos cuantos pasos de cambiar su vida, de hacer las cosas que siempre se dijo que no. Pero ahí estaba, él subió las escaleras y después tocó el timbre. La segunda vez que lo hacía. Su sorpresa fue que la señora Lightwood abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes señora Lightwood, se encuentra Alexander.

-Max ve a decirle a tú hermano que vinieron a verlo –le dijo al menor que está en el sofá leyendo uno de esos cuentos japoneses, que también lee su hermana. Max le observó y después subió la escalera.

-Lamento mucho lo que les ha pasado últimamente, debe ser muy difícil para ustedes.

-Sí, bueno… teníamos en cuenta que en cualquier momento podía pasar –contestó él viendo al interior de la casa –por el trabajo de mi padre, pero es diferente a encontrarse en esa situación.

-Sé que somos vecinos y mis hijos sus amigos, pero…

Jonathan iba a responderle, de la misma manera que lo hacía con sus padres o los demás, sin embargo, Alec no tardó en aparecer.

-Son quince minutos antes de la hora –reclamó.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó asombrado –No me di cuenta.

-¿Van a salir? –cuestionó Maryse.

-Esto… sí –dijo Alec y después mordió su labio.

Jonathan sonrío -¿Se encuentra su esposo?

-Él no se encuentra –dijo Maryse mirando a su hijo -¿Algo en especial?

-Pues hubiera sido mejor hablar con los dos, pero… lo haré con usted. –él miró a Alexander y después a la señora –Vengo aquí para comunicarle que Alec y yo estamos saliendo.

Maryse cambió su semblante. Alec bajó la mirada.

-Tal vez a su esposo y usted no le interese la vida amorosa de su hijo, sin embargo; para él si es importante lo que ustedes piensen y más que nada mi madre me educó que cuando tienes una relación es mejor que la familia esté enterada.

-Tiene usted razón, no me interesa la vida amorosa de mi hijo… porque ni siquiera sé quién es él.

-Mamá por favor…

-Creo que si lo sabe, pero no ha querido aceptarlo. –dijo Jonathan.

-Usted no sabe nada sobre mi hijo, nosotros somos una familia tranquila –ella miró a su hijo –tal vez debes pensar en las decisiones que estás tomando

-¿Qué decisión? ¿Qué te estoy avergonzando por ser quién soy? –reclamó Alec y agarró la mano de Jonathan –Vámonos.

Alec apuró a Jonathan y bajaron las escaleras.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Viniste a pedirle permiso a mi madre, ¿estás satisfecho? –Alec le empujó.

Jonathan lo abrazó -¿Tú estás satisfecho?

-Ellos jamás… jamás van a aceptarme por ser… -Jonathan lo besó en los labios.

-¿Tú te aceptas?

Alec se ruborizó y acarició su rostro -Jonathan…

-Ven, vamos a nuestra cita. Solo cumplí con el protocolo.

-Lo sé…

….

* * *

Ellos fueron a Central Park, recorrieron el Castillo Belvedere, visitaron el zoológico y también montaron bicicleta. Jonathan le dijo que le presentará Nueva York en cada una de sus citas. Ambos están sentados en una banca.

-No pensé que podríamos tener un día como este –contestó Alec. Jonathan comía su hot dog. Alec sonrío –Después que publicaste que eres mi novio, has estado muy ocupado.

-Siempre estoy muy ocupado, solo que apenas te das cuenta –respondió mientras se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

-Sabes que puedes hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

Alec bajó la mirada –No lo sé…

-¿Sigues hablando con el anciano?

Alec sacudió la cabeza –No, no he sabido nada de él… desde la última vez que hablamos y me dijo que Camille no descansará hasta conseguir su objetivo que es matar a tú padre.

Jonathan ya tenía información sobre el Grande de Brooklyn. También era una pieza clave dentro del Clan, él tenía una ventaja. Era una sombra.

-Helen… ella también está en el Círculo.

Jonathan le miró y sonrío –Sí, la conozco desde que su padre la mandó aquí para entrenar en el grupo de jóvenes. –él vio su reloj.

-¿Qué va a pasar con la Galería?

-La aseguradora se está encargando –contestó Jonathan acariciando su cabello –Deja de preocuparte por mí.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, has faltado a los entrenamientos… luego si la luz de tú cuarto está apagada y… pienso en qué estarás haciendo, si volverás con vida… sé que eres fuerte… pero vi a esa mujer pelear contigo, cuando te aventó… tengo miedo

Jonathan le calló besándolo en los labios. Alec llevó sus manos a sus mejillas pálidas, ocurría algo cada vez que sus bocas se unen en una sola, cuando sus respiraciones desaparecen. Alec sabía de su miedo a perderlo, al único chico que quiere, al único que desea, sus labios temblaban, pero a Jonathan eso es lo que más le gustaba de él, su suavidad, ternura, inexperiencia, todo de él le complementaban. Eran el agua y el aceite. Igual que sus madres, sus hermanas, dos seres que jamás se imaginarían estar juntos. El aroma de su jabón era el que ya le gustaba y marcaba a Alec, junto con su sudor y agua de colonia. El beso se fue transformando, cuando las manos de Alec fueron hacia su cuello rodeándolo, se ponía cómodo. Sus labios fueron ganando más seguridad conforme seguían besándose.

Alec se extasiaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias de Jonathan en su espalda hasta descender a su cintura. Él se acercó más e introdujo su lengua dentro del rubio, quién emitió un gemido ahogado. Le gustaba perderse por esos momentos, por esos instantes, por esos labios, más que nada por Jonathan, él era importante y diferente tal como siempre quiso.

-Alec…

-¿Hice algo mal?

Jonathan sonrío –No, al contrario… no creo poder contenerme.

Alec se sonrojó y besó su nariz -¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

-No tenemos muchas opciones…

-Sí, jamás terminamos nuestra reunión en el Puente Manhattan.

-No va a ser muy cómodo, ya sé a dónde iremos.

Jonathan se río, pero accedió a la petición de su novio. Solo pensar esa idea, le provocó erizarse. Alec se asombró por lo rápido que manejó, tomó otras rutas alternas y más pronto de lo que imaginó llegaron a un edificio. Subieron por el elevador, hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Jonathan empezó a tocar el timbre, cuando vio salir a Helen.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nos prestas tú apartamento –contestó Jonathan.

-¿Perdón? –Ella miró a Alec, quién estaba sonrojado sin saber que decir.

-¿No pudiste decirle a tú mejor amiga? ¿Por qué yo?

-Eres la única amiga de Alec aquí, hazlo por él y no por mí –dijo serio Jonathan.

-Muy bien llamaré a Aline, le diré que fui despojada de mi apartamento. Tal vez quiera darme cobijo cuando sepa el motivo.

-Gracias –contestó Jonathan entrando.

-Helen yo…

-No te preocupes, lo hago por ti y no por ese…

-Debimos ir al…

Jonathan llevó su dedo a sus labios acariciándolo –No pienses en eso, ven… -él lo dirigió hasta el sofá, dónde se sentó.

-¡Diviértanse! –escuchó que dijo Helen y después la puerta se cerró.

Alec miró hacia atrás y después fue hacia Jonathan sentándose sobre él con sus piernas separadas a sus costados. Jonathan hizo su fleco hacia un lado, después besó su oreja dando una leve mordida, para continuar besando su cuello. Alec fue bajando sus manos en la espalda de Jonathan y emitió un leve gemido. Alec enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos. Mientras su acompañante llevó sus manos dentro de la camisa de Alec acariciando su espalda. Alec encontró sus labios, sentía todo el calor dentro de él, una combinación de sensaciones. Jonathan le separó para despojarle de su camisa. Alec le imitó quitándole la suya. Jonathan sonrío.

-Hoy si vine preparado.

Alec le calló besándolo. Jonathan sentía su falta de respiración, pero lo ignoró, hasta que inconscientemente sus manos llegaron hacia el pantalón de Alec, desabrochándolo. Alec se estremeció en ese momento rompiendo el beso.

Jonathan abrió los ojos –¿Ocurre algo?

Alec tragó saliva –Me siento nervioso.

Alec se sonrojó, después tímidamente, desabrochó el pantalón de Jonathan, acariciando con sus manos en la piel desnuda del abdomen y deslizándose hacia arriba para tocar el pecho de Jonathan, quien sintió las manos calientes y curiosas. Los dedos de Alec temblaban.

…

* * *

Robert Lightwood llegó a su casa, la luz del estudio está encendida con la puerta abierta. Entró y vio a su esposa Maryse bebiendo una copa de vino.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó él.

-Encontré la puerta al sótano, se lo comuniqué a mi hermano –ella le miró fijamente –me dio una noticia que no me gustó mucho.

Robert cerró la puerta, se quitó su saco colocándolo del sofá -¿Cuál es la noticia?

-Han encontrado al Líder del Círculo, es nuestro vecino… Valentine Morgenstern.

Robert se sentó y sonrío –Vaya, es una completa ironía. Lo tenemos a unos cuantos pasos.

-Nuestros hijos son sus amigos Robert –ella susurró eufórica y golpeó el escritorio con su mano –Jace es novio de Clary, y por si fuera poco… Jonathan está saliendo con Alec.

-¿Qué? –el rostro de Robert cambió -¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Ya podemos descubrir que es lo que hay en ese sótano, y después de eso debemos volver a San Francisco –ella se puso de pie –la guerra va a comenzar, no deseo que mis hijos estén involucrados y además los Morgenstern van a morir…

Robert sacudió su cabeza –Maryse piensa con claridad, falta un mes y medio para que se termine el año escolar, dejemos que se acabe el curso. Hablaré con tú hermano, le diré que posterguen la guerra hasta después de la graduación.

-Alec entrará a la Universidad… tal vez debamos mudarnos a la misma ciudad que él elija.

-No creo que le guste la idea

-¡No me importa si le gusta la idea o no! ¡Voy a proteger a mi hijo!

…..

* * *

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Helen, Alec está recostado del sofá; Jonathan fue bajando por su vientre, hasta llegar al ya erecto miembro de Alec, fue besándolo cuidadosamente, hasta que lo metió en su boca. Alec gimió largamente y sintió como todo de él se contraía, como aquella sensación era tan embriagante y sensual. Jonathan llevó sus manos a sus glúteos y continuó con su concentración en el miembro de Alec, quien se encontraba de todos los colores, mordía su labio por más que deseaba controlar sus gemidos. Jonathan fue separando sus piernas poco a poco hasta ponerse más cómodo. Alec no sabía cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Hasta que algo explotó dentro de él, ese algo que Jonathan chupaba en esos momentos. Alec llevó sus manos a su rostro, se encontraba completamente rojo y acalorado. Jonathan fue acariciando su torso nuevamente y se separó del miembro de Alec, fue besando del vientre hasta el cuello y hasta su camino final, sus labios.

-Jonathan…

-Dime –contestó mientras besa su cuello.

-Jonathan… te quiero –después de decir esto Jonathan ya lo estaba besando profunda y cálidamente como la mayoría de las veces. Alec llevó sus manos a su espalda y Jonathan una de sus manos detrás de su nuca. Alec deslizó sus manos en la espalda de Jonathan, mientras él le besaba el cuello y sus hombros. Alec cerró sus ojos y disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le brindaba Jonathan.

-Hoy si vine preparado –Alec se asombró y vio que sacó un lubricante de su bolsillo. Alec comenzó a reírse y se sonrojó -¿Lo recuerdas?

-Eres un tonto –dijo Alec besando su mejilla –Tonto

-¿Por qué?

Alec negó con la cabeza –Me gusta más cuando estás así

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él mientras destapaba el lubricante

-Tan espontáneo y natural

-¿Soy espontáneo y natural? –Jonathan se observó en un espejo a un costado de ellos.

-¡Eres un tonto! –Alec cambió de posiciones colocándose sobre Jonathan.

-¿Me enseñarás a no ser un tonto? –Alec volvió a reírse

-Te quiero –contestó Alec besándolo en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero

Alec se sentó sobre él, despojándolo de sus pantalones, sus boxers y los hizo a un lado. Alec se encontraba sonrojado y volvió a recostarse. Mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban.

Jonathan untó lubricante en sus dedos. Alec le besó los labios, al momento que dos de estos entraron dentro de él, con una sensación fría que provocó un leve gemido.

-¿Te duele?

Alec negó con la cabeza y mordió su labio –Me gusta.

-Eres un chico pervertido –Alec comenzó a reírse. Jonathan besó su cuello mientras se sentaba sin dejar de masajear con sus dedos a Alec.

Alec se lamía los labios mientras, Jonathan lo iba colocando sobre sus muslos y después entraron tres dedos. Alec gimió aferrándose a Jonathan.

-Chico pervertido -Alec volvió a gemir y Jonathan río—Esto es mejor, ¿verdad?

Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-Alec…

-¿Qué?

-Eres sexy -Alec se puso completamente rojo, Jonathan río –Levántate un poco, voy a entrar.

Alec obedeció, Jonathan sacó el condón de su envoltorio y se lo colocó con cuidado, después fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de él. Alec sintió el respingo y llevo sus manos a su espalda, Jonathan le fue bajando lentamente y comenzó con los vaivenes. Ambos iban en sincronía natural y gemían.

-Oh… Jonathan –gimió Alec

Jonathan besaba su cuello y detrás de su oreja. Alec tenía los ojos cerrados mientras gemía su nombre. Ambos sentían como se complementaban, como sus cuerpos, sus besos, todo de ellos… los llevaba a un lugar que jamás se imaginaron encontrar.

Más tarde, Alec abrió los ojos y lo miró, ambos estaban desnudos recostados del sofá, Jonathan le besaba y él acariciaba su espalda mientras correspondía al beso.

-Esto… parece un sueño –Alec acarició sus cabellos rubios platinados.

-Ya es una realidad –contestó Jonathan –y puedo decirte que te amo y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida

Alec se ruborizó –Yo también… te amo

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-¿Pero estamos en casa de Helen?

-Lo estamos, pero somos invitados… no creo que sea un delito revisar el refrigerador.

Jonathan suspiró y acarició su rostro, Jonathan se sentó y se puso de pie, Alec hizo lo mismo. Los dos caminaron desnudos hacia la cocina, Alec abrió el refrigerador y vio que había pastel. Él lo sacó, Jonathan se servía un vaso de jugo. Alec sonrío traviesamente agarrando merengue y se acercó a Jonathan colocándolo en su nariz. Jonathan brincó del susto

-¡Alec!

Alec empezó a correr alrededor de la mesa, Jonathan agarró también un pedazo de pastel yendo hacia él. Alec corrió hacia una puerta, cuando se detuvo Jonathan estaba delante de él.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? -Jonathan le puso pastel en su mejilla -¡Ven aquí!

Jonathan abrió la puerta de la habitación, Alec le siguió. Jonathan le cargó tirándolo en la cama haciéndole cosquillas. -¡Jonathan!

-¿Te gusta?

Alec se carcajeaba e intentaba alejar las manos de Jonathan, quien logró tumbarlo y colocarse sobre él. Alec tragó saliva. Jonathan se acercó a él comiendo el pastel que yacía en su mejilla. Alec se estremeció y emitió un leve gemido. Jonathan le lamió. Alec humedeció sus labios e hizo lo mismo besando su nariz para comer el pastel.

-Creo que necesitamos más pastel –contestó Alec.

-¿Quieres que traiga el pastel? –preguntó Jonathan.

-No, quiero que te quedes a mi lado –dijo Alec sonrojado

Jonathan acarició sus labios con sus dedos y lo rodeó de la cintura acercándolo más a él, después sus labios se posaron en los de Alec. Jonathan lo rodeó con sus brazos, Alec hizo algo parecido llevando sus manos a su espalda. El beso de Jonathan era suave y diferente, lleno de ternura y tranquilidad. Alec sabía lo que significaba y fue él quien hizo el beso más intenso pidiéndole a Jonathan que le deje entrar a su boca y dejar que le explorara, su piel se erizó completamente.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo…

Alec besó nuevamente sus labios y duró más que el anterior –Jonathan...

-Amo el aroma de tu piel, amo el sabor de tus besos –dijo Jonathan mientras Alec le besaba su oreja y su cuello, él acariciaba su cabello.

-Quiero quedarme aquí siempre, quiero estar a tu lado –respondió Alec

* * *

**Hola buenas tardes nefilims, vengo a darles una buena noticia. Voy a estar actualizando dos veces por semana serán miércoles y domingo. En caso muy extremo que yo no pueda, pues lo pondré al día siguiente. Y va a ser variado cuando ponga especiales de dos por uno :D a lo mejor una vez al mes. Lo más seguro es que empiece a actualizar alrededor de esta hora, que es la que tengo disponible. Saludos a todos, gracias y nos leemos el domingo. :D **


	34. Los sentimientos nublan la razón

Alec abrió los ojos somnoliento. Jonathan le observaba en silencio. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Se arrepentía de ser su novio? Él desanimado tragó saliva, pero Jonathan lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Alec…

-Dime cualquier cosa pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti –contestó escondiéndose en su pecho.

-Alec no lo haré, jamás lo haría. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que te conocí –dijo él acariciando sus cabellos revueltos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Sobre que… -le preguntó él besando su mejilla -¿También quieres casarte?

Alec se ruborizó separándose de él –No me refería a eso… sino que… ¿Qué has decidido hacer respecto al Clan, la Clave y el Círculo?

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood –él le sostuvo del codo –acabamos de hacer el amor y tú estás pensando en un ataque.

-No es eso… -Alec seguía más ruborizado "¿Hacer el amor? ¿Acababa de decir hacer el amor?". El amor que era tan dulce y a la vez amargo, todavía no se acostumbraba por completo a la relación íntima -solo que mientras más pronto terminemos con esto. Mejor…

Jonathan sonrío sentándose y lo abrazó –Lo sé, Alec… pero lo que haremos ahora es darnos un baño para poder llevarte a tú casa, ya son las once de la noche y no quiero que tus padres te castiguen.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a bañarnos?

-No me digas que te da pena, es decir… ya nos hemos visto desnudos… -le susurró al oído, besando después su cuello –Conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo, no tienes que avergonzarte.

-No quiero volver a mí casa, no sé qué me dirán mis padres… todavía soy menor de edad y…

-Si se ponen feroces me llamas y puedo dejar las cosas en claro, si te sacan de tú casa puedes ir a dormir a la mía. Mi madre te adora –le respondió Jonathan besando su oído mientras acaricia sus brazos.

-Lo haces sonar tan sencillo cuando lo dices tú… pero, conozco a mí padre no será muy condescendiente.

….

* * *

Amatis bebe una taza de té, ella tiene el cabello corto. Se encuentra en un edificio departamental a nombre de Madame Dorothea. Helen mira televisión mientras come unas galletas.

-Es sábado en la noche y Sebastian te dijo que vengas a cuidarme.

-Son órdenes de mi jefe de equipo, no puedo contradecirlo –respondió ella, pudo tener la oportunidad de llamarle a Aline. Pero al final fue cobarde, no podía pensar de la misma manera que Jonathan. No cuando las cosas no están nada bien.

-¿Todavía no tienen noticias de mi hermano?

Helen le miró renuente –No sé de qué hablas.

-Escuché a Jocelyn hablando con él por teléfono la otra vez.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Valentine? –preguntó ella asombrada.

-Ante todo él es mi hermano, aunque a veces tener familiares o personas cercanas involucradas, te llega a nublar la razón. Por eso admiro a Valentine.

-¿Qué tiene de valeroso Valentine? –bufó Helen sentándose en posición de loto.

El departamento es pequeño. Solo tiene una habitación, baño y una pieza que es cocina y sala.

-Ustedes son jóvenes y piensan que lo saben todo, pero no es así. Algún día comprenderás… -ella continúo bebiendo de su té.

-No me agradan los comentarios trucados a medias –dijo Helen en desacuerdo.

-No puedo hablarte de algo que tú padre o Valentine no te hayan dicho, pero te puedo hablar sobre mi historia. Yo me enamoré cuando empecé en esto, los dos éramos agentes. Él me pidió matrimonio y nos casamos, pero… después entró alguien; alguien que… lo sedujo y lo llevó hacia ella. Yo lo descubrí y le pedí el divorcio.

Helen la miraba asombrada -¿No te molestó tener que trabajar con él?

-Ella era una chica que parecía un ángel, ese tipo de chica que cualquier hombre caería ante ella. Al final, quedó embarazada. Algo que yo no hice por nuestro trabajo. –ella lanzó un largo suspiro –ellos lograron casarse por lo civil, para no hacerte larga la historia. Al momento que nació el bebé prematuro, cuando él llegó al hospital. No había rastro de ella, intentamos encontrarla. Él me pidió ayuda. Pero yo le dije que no, que no podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué ayudarlo a encontrar la mujer que me lo quitó?

-Amatis…

-Yo soy muy buena investigando, encontrando personas, información, todo lo que necesites. Soy la mejor en esto. Él lo sabía, pero yo no le ayudé. Un tiempo después, supimos que encontraron un cadáver, era él de ella. En alguna carretera tirada. Ahí Valentine me dijo que yo debí ayudarlo, que los celos me nublaron la razón y no me dejaron ver con claridad la situación. Era una mujer que no era una agente y un bebé que… nunca supimos si también murió. Después de eso, él… me dejó de hablar por completo. Hasta el día de hoy. Después de eso, lo aprendí cuando los sentimientos nublan la razón, podemos cometer tonterías. Y por mis sentimientos a Luke, no he querido investigar nada sobre él, si es un traidor o no.

-Pensé que…

Amatis negó con la cabeza –Mi lado de hermana mayor sobreprotectora no desea hacerlo, porque si encuentro algo indebido sé que tendrán que matarlo.

-Yo estoy segura que él no es un traidor, confío en él… fue mi instructor.

-Los sentimientos hacia él, te están nublando el juicio Blackthorn. Igual que a mí… eso es lo que nos hace diferentes a Valentine.

-Pero él no fue a rescatar a Jonathan y tampoco cuando su esposa fue atacada contigo.

Amatis sonrío –Porque nosotras estábamos al cuidado de Sebastian. ¿Crees que lo puso con nosotras por qué no puede salir de la ciudad? ¿Por qué crees que se encargó de entrenar a Jonathan desde pequeño y convertirlo en el mejor? –ella negó con la cabeza –No conoces a Valentine, no como yo. Solo hay dos personas en este mundo que conocen a Valentine sin su máscara, tú padre y yo.

….

* * *

Jonathan estacionó su coche frente a la casa de los Lightwood. Alec vio que las luces de la sala están encendidas, esa no era una buena señal. Él abrió la puerta del coche y descendió de éste. Jonathan hizo lo mismo, al dar la vuelta le garró de la mano. Alec se asombró más siguió en silencio. Ellos caminaron hasta la puerta principal de los Lightwood que se abrió enseguida. Alec miró a su padre.

-Buenas noches señor Lightwood –le dijo Jonathan.

-Alexander ve a tú habitación.

Alec miró a su padre enojado.

-Nos vemos después Jonathan –expresó soltando su mano.

-Señor Lightwood me alegra poder encontrarlo, cuando vine hablé con su esposa y deseo poder hacerlo con usted.

-No deseo escuchar algo de usted jovencito, deje de estar confundiendo a mí hijo, no tiene mi permiso para reunirse con él.

-¡Padre! –exclamó Alec atónito –No puedes…

-¡Alexander dije que vayas a tú habitación! –Robert levantó su mano hacia su hijo, pero Jonathan en un reflejo rápido lo detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo.

-No se atreva a ponerle una mano encima, yo no vine a pedir su consentimiento solo a comunicarle que estamos saliendo, señor Lightwood.

-Jonathan no… -expresó Alec con la voz temblorosa.

-Amo a su hijo, soy capaz de llevarlo conmigo si es posible. Así que si le veo un solo golpe en su cuerpo, espero que lo piense dos veces.

-¿Me está usted amenazando Morgenstern?

Jonathan sonrío soltándole –Le estoy mostrando mi carta y que no dejaré que…

-¡Jace lleva a tú hermano a su cuarto! –interrumpió Robert.

Alec se asombró al ver a un nada contento Jace, quien le sostuvo del brazo –Vamos adentro.

-¡Basta! –alzó la voz Alec –Todo está bien, no hay que hacer ningún alboroto. Jonathan nos vemos después, ve a tú casa.

-Pero…

-Por favor –insistió Alec. Jonathan entendió su mirada. Pero Jace le sujetó de la cintura llevándoselo a la fuerza.

-¡Alec!

-Le prohíbo que dé un paso más –advirtió Robert poniéndose frente a él –Jonathan Morgenstern, escúcheme bien. Esta es mi casa, la compré y mi esposa es abogada. Usted acaba de amenazarme, lo dejaré pasar esta vez pero entienda algo no tiene el permiso para salir con mi hijo.

-¿Está todo bien Jonathan?

Él giró y miró a su padre caminar del jardín de los Lightwood hacia las escaleras dónde se encuentran ellos.

-¿Mi hijo hizo algo señor Lightwood?

-Su hijo me ha amenazado –respondió él, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Alec maldiciendo a su hermano Jace.

-¿No está usted haciendo lo mismo al pedirle que se aleje de su hijo? –Valentine dio dos pasos adelante –Sé lo que es, mi único hijo es homosexual… no estuve de acuerdo al principio, pensé que era solo una fase, pero Jonathan me ha demostrado que no es así, conozco a mi hijo porque mi esposa y yo lo educamos. Si él le amenazó fue porque usted le dio motivos para hacerlo, de otra manera no lo haría. Pero… me disculpo en su nombre.

-¿Acaso no sabe disculparse él?

-Sabe hacerlo, tal vez deba razonar que ambos son dos adolescentes y están pasando por el primer amor, entre más les prohíba verse, más lo harán provocando que su hijo lo odie y desee escaparse. Usted tiene cuatro hijos.

-Señor Morgenstern, usted educa a su hijo y yo al mío. Alexander no sabe lo que es mejor para él y está confundido.

-¿Y usted si sabe lo que es mejor para él? –preguntó Jonathan.

Valentine observó a su hijo –No podemos interferir en esto Jonathan, solo que un consejo más señor Lightwood no diga después que no se lo advertí.

El señor Lightwood con cara de pocos amigos cerró la puerta y entró. Jonathan enfadado salió del jardín hasta llegar a su coche.

-Eres el mejor actuando padre, deberían darte el Oscar. Salvas a tú hijo de un suegro malhumorado y no cuando lo secuestran, tampoco apareciste en el ataque a la Galería.

Valentine le miró frío –Estuve en una reunión que puede ser la única que nos ayude en estos momentos, ser el líder del Círculo tiene muchas obligaciones. Tú me dijiste que cuidarás a tú madre pase lo que pase, algún día entenderás.

-¿Por qué no me explicas?

-No estás preparado todavía, estamos en una guerra. Hoy mataron a otro miembro élite. Y tú saliste a una cita para follar con tú novio, te metes en el problema de fastidiar a los vecinos en lugar de ser un agente del Círculo.

Jonathan mordió su labio enojado –Eso no es…

-Tú me lo decías siempre no eres un adolescente ordinario, no tienes tiempo para relaciones formales. Eres patético hijo, el amor te está cegando mientras no puedas controlar tus emociones y tus sentimientos. El chico Lightwood será tú perdición.

…..

* * *

-¡Jace suéltame! –gritó Alec molesto mientras su hermano le sostiene de las muñecas aprisionándolo en la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa? –interrumpió Isabelle entrando al cuarto en pijama.

-Te lo advertí Alec… ¿Cómo pensaste que nuestro padre se pondría al saber tú pequeño romance?

-Sabía que no se lo tomaría bien, pero en septiembre cumplo los 18 años y…

-Isabelle ve a tú habitación –interrumpió su padre.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Alec? ¿Crees que oponiéndote a su relación con Jonathan le estás haciendo un favor?

-Isabelle tú padre te dio una indicación –ella giró y vio a su madre, vestida con una larga bata gris de polyester y su cabello suelto. Después miró a su hermano.

-Yo te apoyo Alec, siempre lo haré… pero creo que Jonathan no es el chico indicado para ti.

-Izzy…

-Sinceramente me agrada más Magnus, él fue a verte al aeropuerto, también vino cuando el incidente del museo, fue al partido de futbol, se ha preocupado por ti y no creo que se merezca que lo cambies por un cara bonita –ella salió de la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Por qué todos creen que pueden tomar decisiones por mí? –reprochó Alec bajando la mirada.

-Tal vez, debas comprender que es la peor que estás tomando, ese hombre es un casanova que es conocido en el Colegio por sus…

-¡Calla! –le gritó Alec a Jace queriendo zafarse del agarre.

-Alec vas a terminar lo que hay entre ustedes –habló Maryse.

-¡Es mi decisión! ¡Es mi novio! –Él se calló viendo hacia la ventana, las luces del cuarto de Jonathan están encendidas. Robert miró hacia la misma dirección y fue a cerrar la cortina.

-¿Así empezó todo?

-¡Los odio! Los odio a todos, cuando cumpla 18 años me voy a ir de esta casa y…

-Si nos iremos en cuanto te gradúes del Colegio, Jace me dijo que recibiste la Carta de Aceptación de Princeton

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron como platos, al escuchar las palabras de su padre -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jace? –le reclamó con la voz entrecortada –No iré a Princeton, me quedaré en Columbia.

-Columbia no te aceptó, además conozco al Catedrático de Princeton –respondió Maryse –tú padre pedirá su cambio y todos nos mudaremos.

-No pueden hacer eso… no pueden ordenarme que hacer

-Escúchame bien Alexander, aquí no es ninguna democracia, haces lo que te decimos y punto. Ya fue suficiente lo que viviste descarriadamente, eres un Lightwood –Alzó la voz su padre –Eres el mayor de mis hijos, no puede ser que Jace sea más responsable que tú, faltas a clases y sales en las noticias. ¿Qué ejemplo le estás dando a Isabelle y Max? ¿Te has dado cuenta en lo que te está convirtiendo ese chico?

Alec empezó a llorar sin percatarse. Jace le soltó de las muñecas, notando que estaban rojas.

-¿Ahora vas a llorar como una niña?

-Puedo ser menor de edad, puedo ir a estudiar a Princeton pero viviré en el Campus, cuando me gradue volveré a Nueva York y me casaré con Jonathan –él miró a los tres –ustedes no podrán evitarlo.

Maryse le dio una cachetada en la mejilla, Alec la miró preocupado. Ella jamás le había puesto una mano encima.

-Jace cambiarás de habitación con Alec, hablaré con el director del Colegio y te sacaré de ese equipo de futbol.

-¡No!

-Solo porque están por terminar las clases, no te cambio de Colegio. Entrarás a Atletismo con Jace y te cambiaré de salón.

-¿Crees que con eso harás que yo lo deje de amar? –le preguntó a su madre.

-Con el tiempo me agradecerás

Alec llevó su mano a su boca, jamás pensó sentir tanto odio hacia alguien, ni siquiera lo sentía por Magnus, pero odiaba a sus padres, a Jace por traicionarlo, deseaba llamarle a Jonathan y pedirle que vaya por él, pero no le metería en más aprietos. ¿Por qué ahora que está junto a Jonathan? ¿Tiene que surgir este problema? ¿Qué es lo que tanto les molestaba?

* * *

**Hola muy buenos días, aquí cumpliendo con la actualización de 100 días, mis bellos amores pues después de su lindo encuentro tienen que volver a su mundo real. Ahora los Lightwood están tomándose en serio la situación de separarlos. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, besos y abrazos a todos. ¡Que pasen un bonito domingo!**


	35. No van a separarnos

Magnus entró al cuarto de operaciones en el Hotel Dumort, su sorpresa fue ver a Rafael en una computadora. Ningún otro miembro estaba ahí.

-¿Tan temprano y en domingo aquí?

Eran las cinco de la mañana, quiso ir para poder investigar solo al respecto. La señal ahí era buena y también necesitaba dejar de pensar en Alexander, ajeno a sus deseos seguía pensando en él.

-No debería decirte lo mismo, yo siempre estoy aquí… es la primera vez que tú apareces tan temprano y sin ser una reunión –respondió sarcástico y le miró con su ropa habitual, una camisa con letras de lentejuelas que decía "I love you to the moon and back", enarcando su ceja.

-¿Vas a querer que me quite mi camisa?

-No es una reunión de trabajo, por esta vez te perdonaré –dijo desinteresado –no quiero tener pesadillas.

Magnus se sentó en la computadora junto a él -¿No tienes una familia?

-La tengo… ¿Qué importancia tendría para ti? ¿Tú no tienes una?

-Mi única familia son Ragnor y Catarina –contestó indiferente y bostezó –Así que El líder vive aquí literalmente.

-Valentine Morgenstern ya está en su casa, Clary me mandó un mensaje –le dijo él –creo que hice bien en no ofrecerle que entre.

-Clarisa matando a su propio padre, sería algo emocionante de ver. Pero ella no es la chica que lucharía, no tiene esa pinta –dijo él encendiendo la computadora.

-No, Clary es algo patética pero la soporté por ser la hermana de Jonathan. Solo por eso me hice su amigo, era la única manera de acercarme a él –dijo sin mirarle.

-¿De qué te sirvió? –bufó Magnus –Él terminó contigo.

-¿No hizo lo mismo Lightwood contigo? ¿Aun cuando tú fuiste su novio primero? Ambos fuimos dejados.

-Jonathan y Alexander ya se entendían desde antes, ellos firmaron un contrato por 100 días –le dijo Magnus molesto –no tenían restricciones.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No, mientras yo salía con Alexander se entendían, hasta que le pedí que termine con él. –Rafael pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de Magnus –Pero Alexander, me dijo que lo hizo por él… porque no podía soportar más la situación, aunque fui gentil y amoroso, me tiró por ese pedazo de pan blanco rancio y desabrido.

Rafael empezó a reírse –Vaya, así que esta es tú verdadera cara.

-No conoces mi verdadera cara, idiota –Magnus empezó a teclear.

\- Eres demasiado sentimental Grande de Brooklyn.

-Y tú eres un grano en el trasero.

-Tal vez Alexander escogió al pan blanco porque es excelente en la cama, es lo único que me gustaba de él. Soy dominante y lo deseaba solo para mí, por eso fingí estar enamorado. Tampoco me conoces.

-¿Cómo puede saber quién es mejor en la cama si jamás se acostó conmigo? –reclamó Magnus.

-Jonathan es más directo, en lugar de ser gentil. Debiste hacerlo…

-Alexander se acostó con él cuando nosotros salíamos. Tal vez debo darle un poco de su propia medicina –río Magnus.

-¿Quieres meterte en problemas con Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern? –bufó Rafael.

-No, fue pan blanco quién se metió en problemas con el Grande de Brooklyn.

-Esto será interesante, te apuesto a que no lo lograrás. Lightwood no aceptará acostarse contigo. –Rafael se puso de pie.

-¿Qué apostaremos?

-Si no lo haces serás mi chofer por tres meses.

Magnus se carcajeó –Y si lo hago tú serás mi sirviente por tres meses.

-Trato.

…..

* * *

Jonathan no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en qué había ocurrido con Alec y sus padres. Abrió su cortina llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Jace instalándose en la habitación. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Jonathan agarró su celular de la mesa de noche empezando a marcar.

_-Jonathan…_

-¿Por qué cara de hígado está en tú cuarto?

Escuchó un sollozo –_Mis padres no se lo tomaron muy bien, espera voy a entrar al baño._

-¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Debo ir y…?

-_No, no vengas… todo está bien Jon… yo… mañana hablaremos con calma en el Colegio. Por favor…_

-¿Cómo quieres decirme que todo está bien cuando te escucho llorar? –reprochó golpeando la pera que tiene guindada.

_-Nada de lo que hagan… yo jamás dejaré de amarte Jonathan… quiero que sepas eso…_

-¿Te cambiaron de cuarto con tú hermano?

_-Sí… también me sacarán del equipo de futbol, me cambiarán de salón –_su voz se entrecortó –_nos mudaremos cuando yo vaya a Princeton, pero les dije que cuando me gradúe vendré aquí y me casaré contigo._

Jonathan quedó atónito y vio hacia la ventana, Jace le miraba fijamente -¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio por celular?

Alec empezó a reírse –_Solo tú puedes decir disparates en una situación así, nos vemos mañana. Te amo._

La llamada se cortó. Jonathan levantó su dedo medio mostrándoselo a Jace, quien frunció el labio. Él cerró la cortina. Alec se lo dijo anoche, su padre no sería muy complaciente. Tal vez no debió ir a pedir permiso. La puerta se abrió y vio que es su mamá.

-Tú padre me contó lo ocurrido anoche con el señor Lightwood.

-Si no te hubiera hecho caso, si no… -él se mordió el labio.

Jocelyn se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su hombro –Lo lamento Jonathan, pero hiciste lo correcto. Lo sabes.

-No voy a permitir que me separen de Alec, si lo enviarán a Princeton entonces… iré también ahí.

Jocelyn sonrío –Eres todo un guerrero, te admiro hijo.

-No lo hagas, soy un patético adolescente que metió en problemas a su novio. Le cambiaron de habitación y también irán a ver al director.

-¿Acaso son unos dictadores? –reclamó Jocelyn.

-Alec dice que yo no vaya a su casa, pero…

-Hazle caso, ellos no quieren aceptar la situación y van a hacer lo imposible por separarlos. Así que no lo metas en más problemas, podrán usar cualquier excusa para apartarte.

Jonathan rojo del coraje volvió a golpear la pera, dándole más puñetazos –No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, no puedo…

-Lo sé –ella miró hacia la cortina.

…..

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alec acomodaba su ropa en los nuevos cajones. La habitación de Jace da hacia la terraza. Así que no tendría la bella vista de todas sus mañanas. Tampoco él podría entrar a la habitación. Escuchó ruido en la terraza, fue hacia la ventana. Max jugaba con un perro. Alec sacudió su cabeza, sus padres no se irían con rodeos. Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de Magnus. Le había estado llamando, mandando mensajes cuando vio lo de las fotos del Facebook y cuando le vio en las noticias del incidente en la Galería. Tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien. Sus únicos amigos eran él y Helen, Jonathan se lo dijo. Él agarró el celular contestando.

_-Hola Alec…_

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando?

_-¿Te molesta que te llame?_

Alec se sentó en la cama –No, solo pensé que no lo harías después de nuestro último encuentro en la Cafetería.

-_Me preocupo por ti Alec… aunque no lo creas, tan siquiera deseo asegurarme que eres feliz._

Alec guardó silencio bajando la mirada, todo parecía una pesadilla ahora.

_-¿Tienes problemas con pan blanco? ¿Acaso te engañó?_

-No… todo está bien con él, solo mis padres están exagerando demasiado con la situación.

_-Entiendo, cuando necesites alguien con quien hablar. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo._

Alec sonrío y se sintió aliviado -¿Te parece bien ser mi amigo? Ahora que sé todo sobre…

_-Nada me hace más feliz… que escucharte y ser tú amigo._

-Gracias Magnus, no sabes cuánto te agradezco tus palabras en estos momentos.

Tal vez no estaba siendo justo con Magnus, después de lo que hubo entre ellos. Pero alguien que le apoye, cuando toda su familia le dio la espalda es lo que más necesitaba.

_….._

* * *

Jonathan estacionó su convertible en la zona residencial. Bajó de éste, y fue hacia el guardia que está en la caseta.

-¿Busca alguien?

-Sí a Hodge Starkwheater.

-Le anunciaré.

Jonathan llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos. Aquella zona residencial, está protegido y hay cinco casas que viven ahí, incluida su amiga Aline. El guardia le conocía, sin embargo, siempre debía anunciarse. Tal vez sonaba extraño que vaya a visitar al director de su Colegio.

-Él le recibirá en estos momentos, puede pasar.

-Caminaré –respondió él.

Jonathan llevaba su ropa casual, les llevaría ventaja a los Señores Lightwood. Tal vez no podía visitar a Alec, pero le apoyará con lo que pueda. Llegó a la casa del director, un hombre viudo, su hija estudia en el extranjero.

-Me sorprende tú visita, Jonathan.

Él entró a la sala –Mañana los Lightwood irán a pedirle que cambie del equipo de futbol a Alexander, no les permitirá hacerlo. Este viernes tenemos partido y hace falta, será difícil remplazarlo.

Hodge fue hacia una mesita y se sirvió un vaso de whisky –Claro, Alexander es tú novio oficial.

-Tampoco permitirá que le cambien de salón, puede decirle que vamos más avanzados o llevamos diferentes profesores. La excusa que desee.

-¿Qué es lo qué hiciste? ¿Tus suegros te odian?

-Mis suegros odian que su hijo sea homosexual, piensan que está confundido y desean hacerse cargo de sanarlo.

Hodge se sentó -¿En estos tiempos? –después bebió un poco del whiky con hielo -¿Tú padre sabe el favor que me estás pidiendo?

-Por supuesto que no, le daré el dinero que desee.

-No quiero dinero, solo… gana el partido de este viernes y además sé por lo que está pasando el Círculo, nos están exterminando como ratas. Estoy contento que mi nombre no estaba en esa lista.

-¿Usted sabe sobre la Clave?

Hodge le miró perplejo -¿Quién te dijo sobre eso?

-Tengo mis fuentes, también sé que por eso es que el Clan desea acabarnos.

-No tienes idea de con que estás lidiando Jonathan, no uses fuentes que no conoces. El mundo de las sombras no es cómo crees.

-¿Por qué no aclara mis dudas?

-Tú padre te lo dirá en el momento adecuado no estás listo, se supone que debías pasar desapercibido no involucrar a nadie más –dijo serio Hodge –toda la red sabe que tienes un novio y todavía sale en televisión. Ellos pueden usarlo para destruirte.

-Mi padre iba a permitir que me mate Camille Belcourt y que maten a mi madre –alzó la voz Jonathan

-Pero tú no eres tú padre, no tienes su fortaleza –le respondió él –Tal vez lo odies por eso, pero tú padre es el mejor agente que conozco, después te encuentras tú ganando a Luke y también a Emil.

-Emil está muerto, por culpa de mi padre.

-No apuntes el dedo hacia el lugar equivocado. Fue Belcourt quien mató a Emil, es ella quien nos está cazando y buscará cualquier momento para eliminar a tú padre, no sabes lo que el Clan es capaz.

-¿Y usted sí?

-Déjame decirte, que tal vez no soy un agente de campo, mi trabajo era administrativo en la Clave. Pero el Círculo surgió por una razón y eso debes recordarlo, nuestro trabajo es proteger a la sociedad. ¿Por qué el Clan desea terminar con nosotros? ¿Acaso no te vienen dudas?

-Fue por la muerte de Praetor Scott.

-Eso tiene algo de verdad, pero… ¿No crees que solo fue el pretexto para hacerlo?

-No sé qué creer, solo me surgen más dudas al respecto.

-No confíes en cualquier fuente Jonathan, si tú padre no te ha dicho nada es porque todavía no estás listo.

-Me dice que soy el mejor agente después de mi padre y ahora que no estoy listo, no es muy congruente.

Jonathan salió del lugar. ¿Por qué cada vez más dudas surgían en él? ¿Por qué Luke no se ha comunicado con ellos? Era la más grande de todas sus dudas.

…..

* * *

Al día siguiente en el Colegio, Helen se asombró al ver que la señora Lightwood llevaba a sus tres hijos. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero más que eso bajó de la camioneta familiar y entró junto con ellos. Jonathan ya estaba sentado en una banca junto con Aline. Isabelle y Jace se fueron con sus compañeros. Helen se acercó a Jonathan.

-¿Qué hace tú suegra aquí?

-No creo que sea para visitarme –respondió él.

-¿No tuvieron su cita el sábado? –preguntó Aline -¿Salió algo mal?

-Vamos al salón, hablaremos después –les dijo él.

Maryse y Alec llegaron a la oficina del director, éste no tardó en recibirlos.

-Señora Lightwood adelante, puede sentarse.

-Buenos días director, disculpe que le tenga que molestar tan temprano. Estoy aquí porque traigo una prescripción médica donde su doctor general pide que él sea sacado del equipo de futbol americano –dijo ella entregándole una hoja.

Alec quedó atónito. ¿Su mamá era capaz de recurrir a eso?

-Alexander sufre de migraña y últimamente ha tenido mucho dolor, es por eso que el doctor dice que tal vez la tensión o algo relacionado con el deporte lo esté ocasionando.

Hodge miró la prescripción y después a un consternado alumno –Señora Lightwood leí el expediente de su hijo, estaba en tae kwon do antes… ¿Ese deporte no le daba migraña?

-¿Acaso piensa contradecir al doctor?

-Por supuesto que no, solo que este viernes hay partido. Alexander es un miembro importante para los chicos, tal vez deba permitir que juegue y después de eso podrá salir del equipo. Si ganamos este juego pasaremos a la semifinal, es la primera vez así que…

-Sí mamá por favor, solo deja que juegue este partido. Después puedo entrar a natación o a atletismo –expresó Alec.

-Supongo que está bien, ahora otro tema es ver si mi hijo puede ser cambiado de salón de clases.

-Señora Lightwood, su hijo entró a más de la mitad del curso y logró ponerse al corriente en las materias, ya está por terminar las clases. Solo quedan unas semanas más de clases si lo ve con esa lógica no creo que sea necesario. Tengo que hablar con los profesores, puede ser que algunos estén más adelantados que dónde está y volveríamos a poner en un problema a su hijo.

-Sí, creo que no lo vi de esa manera –dijo ella mirando a su hijo –está bien, total ya queda poco tiempo y se irá a Princeton.

-Me da mucho gusto, que hayas sido aceptado en una muy buena Universidad.

-Gracias –contestó Alec ruborizado.

Aline y Helen se quedaron afuera de la dirección, ambas estaban pendientes del motivo por el cual la suegra de Jonathan esté ahí. Les vieron salir, Alec caminó hacia ellas y su mamá se retiró.

-Hola…

-¿Te metiste en problemas? –le preguntó Aline.

-Algo así –dijo bajando la mirada –mi madre quiere que deje el equipo de futbol, este viernes será mi último partido.

-Pero no es justo –contestó Aline –si ganamos el viernes y nos vamos a la semifinal. No, tú madre definitivamente es peor a Valentine Morgenstern.

-No hay ningún problema –dijo Alec mirando a Helen sin evitar ruborizarse, por su encuentro del sábado en la noche -¿Se divirtieron el sábado?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Aline confundida -¿Nos preguntas a nosotras?

-Vamos Alec, tú novio debe estar preocupado por ti, creo que subió para no discutir con tú madre.

-¿No fuiste con Aline? –le cuestionó Alec en voz baja a Helen, ella sacudió la cabeza –Lo siento…

-Todo está bien.

-No, no lo está –respondió bajando la mirada.

Ellos llegaron al salón, Jonathan está junto con varios miembros del equipo. Al verle se alejó de ellos yendo lentamente hacia su banca y le besó en los labios. Alec se asombró y lo abrazó. Helen le golpeó con su mochila. Alec empezó a reírse. Jonathan le piso su zapato a la rubia, quién le metió un codazo.

-Todos a sus asientos –interrumpió la profesora Herondale.

-Escúchame bien –le susurró Jonathan al oído a su novio –No van a separarnos, no voy a permitirlo.

Alec asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos de Jonathan tenían determinación y sabía que cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

**Buenas noches, no a la hora pero si como todo miércoles. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones para algunos? Hoy si que tuve un día maratónico, pero pude buscar el tiempo para actualizar este fanfic. Ya todo se va hilando poco a poco ¿Quienes son aliados? ¿Quienes son enemigos? Miembros del Círculo que no están en la lista y que van apareciendo, Jonathan se encuentra entre la espada y la pared ¿Ser un adolescente ordinario o un agente? Alec le está llevando a enfrentarse a situaciones que no había vivido antes. **

**Gracias por leer, por los comentarios, por ser parte de 100 días, que pasen un bonito fin de semana. Nos leemos el domingo.**

**Saludos, Besos y abrazos - Jaidiangel.**


	36. Pedazo de cielo

El profesor Kadir les retiró al recreo, Aline se tomó una foto con Alec, quién se ruborizó. Helen vio a Jace de pie afuera del salón de clases y tocó el hombro de Jonathan.

-Tenemos visita.

-¿De qué hablas?

Jonathan levantó la mirada y ahí estaba su patético cuñado, novio de su hermana y hermano de su novio. ¿Algo peor podía pasar? Alec se levantó de su asiento.

-No desayuné bien así que estoy hambriento –reveló Alec.

-No quiero que te andes preocupando en mantenerte delgado, tienes que comer bien aunque te pongas gordito vas a gustarle a Jonathan –respondió Aline.

Jonathan le sujetó la mano, Alec se asombró; definitivamente aún no se acostumbraba a tener un novio, cuando iban hacia la entrada descubrieron que estaba bloqueada, Jace estaba ahí con su expresión dura y de estás en problema.

Alec frunció el labio -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso olvidaste que vas a desayunar con Izzy y conmigo?

-No recuerdo haber hecho planes –respondió serio.

-¿Tampoco recuerdas las palabras de nuestros padres? –él le señaló las manos agarradas, Alec miró a su novio quien tiene su expresión fría y llena de regocijo.

-Vaya –dijo Jonathan –¿No pensarías que íbamos a obedecerlos?, ¿Verdad?

Jace le miró enfadado –¿Te parece si ponemos las cartas sobre la mesa?

Jonathan se limitó a sonreír –¿Tú vas a retarme? –dijo con suavidad –Tú que eres un cobarde escondido detrás de tu arrogancia, ¿Te estoy molestando?

-¿Acaso Alec no te dijo que nuestros padres le pidieron que termine contigo? –Jace se encogió de hombros -No me conoces Morgenstern, no soy un cobarde escondido por mi arrogancia.

-¿Quieres que le diga a mi padre que le prohíba a Clary salir contigo? –Preguntó Jonathan

-Nosotros solo estamos saliendo, no es nada formal.

Jonathan soltó a Alec y se acercó a él sujetándolo de las solapas de su camisa -¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana no es algo serio para un estúpido como tú?

-Mi relación con Clary no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Tienes razón es algo entre ustedes dos, lo mismo ocurre con Alec y conmigo, nuestro noviazgo no tiene que ver ni con tus padres y tampoco contigo –siguió con la misma voz suave –y tú eres un idiota, que se cree superior a todos en Atletismo.

-¿Acaso no supiste que soy el más veloz?

-Con una carrera a cualquiera se le suben los humos a la cabeza – Jonathan bajó las manos –El Colegio es mi territorio, así que te recomiendo que no intentes ponerme bajo las reglas de tus padres.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Jace le observó detenidamente –Tú… piensas seguir con Alec mientras estamos en el Colegio.

Pero Jonathan ya no estaba de pie delante de él; de pronto estaba detrás marchándose en compañía de Alec.

-Creo que perdiste –escupió Aline molesta y se retiró llevándose a Helen.

Cuando bajaron de las escaleras, ahí estaban esperando Simon, Maia y Clary. Aline sostuvo el hombro de su amigo. Su hermana tiene el cabello alborotado, la ropa arrugada y señales de lucha.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sarcástico Jonathan.

-Isabelle nos contó lo ocurrido –dijo Simon –bueno a ellas en el baño.

-¿También vas a decirnos algo? –bufó Jonathan sin soltar a Alec.

-No, al contrario yo tuve un pequeño conflicto con ella. Pero perdí porque ella es cinta negra en tae kwon do –Clary frunció el labio –Yo te apoyo y creo que sus padres son unos aristócratas arrogantes.

-Clary estás hablando de mis padres –dijo Jace, quien bajaba las escaleras.

-De esos mismos estoy hablando –respondió sin titubear viendo a su novio –Mi hermano tuvo las agallas para ir a decirles sobre su relación, yo no lo vi de esa manera pero… ¿Cuándo has hablado tú con mi padre? ¿Sabes cómo va a reaccionar siendo yo su pequeña?

-Muy bien Clary, ven vamos a desayunar –interrumpió Jonathan.

-¡No! –negó Clary con la voz entrecortada –Hasta que Jace no vaya a hablar con nuestro padre no saldré con él, dejamos de ser novios.

Varios empezaron a reunirse alrededor. Alec miró a su hermano. Isabelle y Rafael se acercaron a dónde estaban.

-¿Ahora qué estás haciendo? –reclamó Izzy

-Clary lo mejor es que hablemos

-No hay nada que hablar –respondió ella seria -¿Puedo desayunar en tú mesa? -Clary miró hacia su hermano mayor.

Jonathan sonrío –Sabía que no podías ser tan tonta –dijo indiferente y ella sonrío.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Alec? –preguntó Izzy.

-Escúchame bien –contestó Aline parándose frente a ella –Tal vez Jonathan quiera ser caballero con una dama, pero yo no lo seré. Si quieres ponerte al corriente pregúntale a tú hermano teñido.

-Mi cabello es natural –contestó él.

-Me importa un bledo tú estúpido cabello –retó Aline, Helen se asombró y miró a Jonathan –Mis amigos no están solos y puede ser que te aprovechaste del tamaño y falta de fuerza de Clarisa, pero déjame aclararte algo. Si te metes conmigo y con alguno de nosotros, no sabes lo que soy capaz; yo no le tengo miedo al tae kwon do; vamos Clary.

Isabelle les miró marcharse. Jace no se veía contento. Rafael llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Ocurrió algo divertido? –preguntó Rafael

-Clary dice que solo seremos novios si hablo con su padre –contestó Jace.

-Buena suerte Lightwood, iré a tú funeral –le dijo él.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con Clary? –le preguntó Jace a Isabelle, quien solo tenía unos arañazos del brazo.

-Yo solo estaba diciendo que nuestros padres tomaron una buena decisión y el por qué, le dije que siendo sincera su hermano es una mierda pero se enojó y Maia nos tuvo que separar. –ella respondió mirándoles sentarse -¿Qué fue lo que debes decirme?

-Jonathan dice que no harán caso a nuestros padres, que este es su territorio y que más me vale no interponerme en su camino.

-Vaya… eso es muy tentador –interrumpió Rafael -¿Qué piensas hacer?

Jace le miró de reojo y después a su hermana –Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero no como vayan a terminar las cosas.

-Sabes que si pierdes, serás el hazme reír de todo el Colegio –dijo Rafael –Pero si ganas, entonces le bajarás los humos a Jonathan.

-Aunque yo le gane, Clary seguirá sin hablarme y me odiará más –dijo Jace.

-Jace, de todas formas nos mudaremos a Nueva Jersey; así que… dejémosle un poco de paz a Alec –dijo Isabelle –solo podrán reunirse aquí en el Colegio.

Rafael pudo entender la situación, los Lightwood están en un total desacuerdo de la relación entre Jonathan y Alec.

-Tus padres son extraños –dijo Rafael.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Isabelle.

-Se oponen a su relación con Jonathan, un alumno modelo, maestro de varias disciplinas, mariscal del equipo y no hicieron tanto escándalo cuando salía con un Universitario, punk y con ropas extremadamente llamativas, que a veces parece un drogadicto –al terminar de hablar río un momento –Realmente son extraños.

Isabelle se asombró. Jace mordió su labio. Él sabía muy bien porque el comportamiento de sus padres.

* * *

_Jace llegó con Isabelle de la reunión de trabajo, cuidar a Clary después de las amenazas que ha recibido su familia le hacía sentirse bien. No ha sucedido otro acontecimiento como el de la Galería, pero a Clary le gustaba sus atenciones. Sus padres están en la sala sentados._

_-Vaya, decidieron ser buenos padres y esperar a sus hijos –bufó Isabelle._

_-Jace necesito que vengas un momento –le dijo Maryse._

_-¿Yo?_

_Isabelle le miró de pies a cabeza -¿Acaso hizo algo malo?_

_-No, va a ayudarme con la impresora que no funciona en el estudio –respondió Maryse._

_Isabelle sonrío –Entonces subo a mi habitación, dejamos la impresora en sus manos señor técnico._

_Robert vio a su hija subir. Los dos fueron al estudio seguidos por el rubio. Robert cerró la puerta._

_-¿Qué le pasa a la impresora? –preguntó yendo hacia el escritorio._

_-Valentine Morgenstern es el líder del Círculo –habló Maryse directamente. Jace giró viendo a ambos padres. ¿Valentine Morgenstern? ¿El padre de Clary? _

_-¿Por eso su familia ha sido atacada?_

_-Sí –dijo Robert –Sabes que el objetivo es exterminarlo a él y su grupo._

_Jace frunció el labio y golpeó la pared con su mano –Esto es… demasiado…_

_-Tienes que terminar tú relación con Clary –expresó Maryse seria –Sé que es una buena chica, pero no podemos tener nada con ellos…_

_-¿Y Alec? ¿Qué van a hacer con Alec? –preguntó molesto._

_-Sobre todo Alec, pero yo me encargaré de hablar con él cuando llegue –respondió Robert mirando su reloj que marca las once de la noche –no lo vimos venir, pero relacionando todo que esta casa este junto a la de los Morgenstern tiene sentido. _

_-No puedo terminar con Clary, es decir de la noche a la mañana y… ¿Qué explicación debo darle?_

_-Eres bueno para las palabras, tendrás que romperle el corazón –dijo Robert sentándose en el escritorio –respecto a Alec, cuando le llegue respuesta de alguna Universidad ya todos nos mudaremos de nuevo. Hemos encontrado la puerta al sótano y tú tío Maxwell ya está enterado._

_Jace apretó su puño –Alec recibió respuesta de Princeton, es la única que le ha llegado. Tiene la carta en su habitación._

_-Perfecto, conozco al Rector –dijo Maryse –no habrá ningún problema._

_-Alec no va a tomárselo bien, él… quiere mucho a Jonathan es decir… no creo que sus hijos tengan algo que ver con el Círculo._

_-No lo sabemos, pero nuestra única misión fue encontrar lo que ocultaba esta casa que está relacionada con el Círculo –le respondió Robert –la guerra ya empezó, tal vez toda la familia Morgenstern termine muerta, eso depende de la decisión del Jefe._

_-Jace tienes que entender –interrumpió Maryse._

_-¿Qué tengo que entender? ¿Qué tengo que terminar con Clary por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros? ¿Qué tus dos hijos tenemos que sacrificar nuestros corazones en esta guerra?_

_-Es mejor sacrificar el corazón, a que sea sus vidas –respondió Maryse acercándose a él -¿No lo ves de esa manera?_

_-Yo sé de la existencia del Círculo y que nosotros estamos en el Clan –Jace le miró a los ojos -¿Qué excusa vas a darle a Alec?_

_-Soy su madre, es una excusa suficiente –le respondió ella –subiré a mi habitación._

…

* * *

Alec desayunaba en compañía de Jonathan y sus amigos, Jonathan no le soltaba la mano en ningún segundo. No podía evitar mirar hacia la mesa dónde están sus hermanos. Jonathan se percató de la situación, casi no había tocado nada de su plato. Él agarró su tenedor sirviendo un poco de la ensalada en éste y después lo colocó delante de su boca. Alexander se sonrojó y abrió la boca dando un bocado.

-Pero miren que tiernos, solo llevan una semana de novios y son tan lindos –dijo Aline tomándoles una foto.

Simon empezó a reírse -¿Vas a tomar fotos de todas sus memorias?

-¿Sabes lo que significa que mi único mejor amigo tenga su primer novio? –preguntó ella guiñándole el ojo.

-No lo sé, yo no le tomo fotos a Clary con Jace…

-Simon no quiero hablar de Jace –le respondió la pelirroja.

-Lo siento –dijo él acomodándose sus lentes.

-Hiciste bien, Jace es un descarado le dijo a Jonathan que ustedes solo estaban saliendo y no era nada formal –respondió Aline.

-¡Hey! –reclamó Jonathan, quien le dio otro bocado a Alec.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella –Es la verdad.

-Lo sé, pero Clary debe empezar a resolver sus problemas con su novio –le dijo Jonathan, Clary miró asombrada a su hermano al igual que los demás –Cara de hígado tiene razón, su relación es de ellos y si yo no me involucré porque no deseo que él lo haga en mi noviazgo con Alec; entonces tendrán que resolver sus propios problemas, por ahora Clary ya mostró no ser una tonta y darse a respetar como debió haber hecho desde el principio. Nuestra madre nos lo dijo a los dos claramente.

-Él tiene razón –habló Helen por primera vez –si en una relación intervienen terceros, es el final.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a los padres de Alec? –preguntó Aline.

-Lo hice y mi padre también habló con el señor Lightwood, pero nosotros somos menores de edad y por como resultaron las cosas ellos podrán usar cualquier excusa que yo haga para separarme de él, esa noche me echó en cara que le amenacé cuando le advertí que no se atreva a poner una mano encima –él miró a su novio. Alec bajó la mirada.

-Todo está bien, no vamos a dejar que esto nos afecte –le dijo Alec y después miró a los demás –Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros…

-No tienes nada que agradecer –contestó Aline –Eres mi cuñado, así que cualquier problema que tengas dale una paliza a Jace como la que le diste a Wayland.

-Desafortunadamente Izzy y Jace son mejores en Tae kwon do que yo, él fue campeón regional por cinco años y ganó en la nacional dos años.

-Así que esto es así –dijo Maia –pero Jonathan es cinta negra en karate, también sabe varias disciplinas.

-¿Por qué nunca participaste en competencias? –preguntó Clary a su hermano.

-Fácil, porque los noquearía en dos segundos –respondió Aline, Alec no pudo evitar reírse –Yo lo vi en las prácticas y sus evaluaciones, lo filmé por si quieren verlo.

-Aline…

-¿Qué? –reclamó ella -¿No vas a permitirme hablar sobre eso tampoco? –varios se rieron en la mesa. Aline sonrío –Su entrenador le dijo que podía participar, pero él siempre rechazó las invitaciones, en natación hicieron lo mismo.

Alec escuchaba la historia de Aline, mientras veía a su novio. El hombre que se atrevió a retar a su hermano y también a su padre, el hombre que le dijo que no los separarán. El hombre con aquella máscara que mostraba que nada le preocupaba cuando en el fondo no era así, lo sabía. Al igual que a él le preocupaba la reacción de sus padres y la situación que están viviendo, pero lo superarían juntos. Él se acercó a su novio, acolchonándose en su hombro. Jonathan se asombró y le cruzó su brazo sobre la espalda para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? –le susurró al oído.

-Más tarde –respondió mirándole a los ojos –solo estemos así por estos momentos.

Jonathan besó su frente, cuando escuchó el clic de una cámara.

….

* * *

Para la última de clase, Jonathan y Alec salieron antes del salón y fueron a la azotea del edificio. Al parecer su nuevo lugar para reunirse sin que les molesten. Alec se sentó con un Jonathan que está sentado detrás de él, rodeándole con sus piernas y abrazándole. Le relató lo ocurrido la noche anterior en su habitación.

-Cara de hígado…

Alec limpió sus lágrimas –Mis palabras son en serio Jonathan, viviré en el campus y también… cuando termine me casaré contigo.

Jonathan le sostuvo de la barbilla –No tenemos que esperar a que termines la Universidad, estudia hasta que tengas los 18 años y entonces nos casaremos, podemos ir a las Vegas y entonces no podrán separarnos.

Alec asintió con la cabeza –Te amo Jonathan y lo que ellos hagan…

-Yo también te amo y si ir a Las Vegas contigo para empezar una nueva vida significa que tenga que renunciar a lo que estoy haciendo entonces….

Alec giró sentándose sobre él, colocando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas –No… vamos a terminar con esto, terminaremos con el Círculo y también con el Clan, te sacaré de esa vida.

Jonathan sonrío llevando sus manos a sus mejillas –Lo haremos.

-Entréname

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó atónito.

-Entréname para ser más fuerte que mis hermanos, para que yo pueda protegerte y… -él no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los labios de Jonathan sobre los de él, con una mano en su nuca; cerró sus ojos volviendo a llorar y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus labios se sincronizaban, se complementaban como lo hacen sus corazones, fue abriendo más su boca dejando entrar a Jonathan ahí, recorrerle con su lengua mientras él respondía. El aire se extinguió pero no deseaba soltarlo, era su momento, era su mundo, y solo lo amaba a él, solo le pertenece a él.

Alec rompió el beso llevando sus labios a su oreja, Jonathan sonrío acariciando su espalda.

-Siempre me sorprendes…

-Voy a protegerte…

Jonathan se estremeció cerrando sus ojos nuevamente –No quiero que tus manos se manchen de sangre, esta vida no es tan sencilla.

Alec besaba su cuello –Tus manos están llenas de sangre, soy tú novio y tenemos que compartir todo –él dejó de besarlo colocando su frente en la de él. Jonathan sonrío –Si eso significa que también puedo compartir sangre contigo lo haré sin importar que.

-Veo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, muy bien. Tendremos que buscar un tiempo para que empieces con las lecciones básicas.

-¿De verdad?

Jonathan vio la emoción en su mirada, a lo mejor era algo que le haría soportar el infierno dentro de su casa. Su pedazo de cielo es estar ellos así, solos, disfrutándose y también quería que sepa defenderse, el Clan podría buscarlo para lastimarlo a él y su familia.

-Sí.

* * *

**Hola! Buenas tardes a todos ¡Felices Pascuas! Aquí subiendo el capítulo porque sino se me va a olvidar más tarde. ¿Están disfrutando sus vacaciones? Dichosos a los que sí, porque yo no tuve, más que dos días de descanso que disfruté en cama viendo televisión. (Y eso que no soy tan fanática) Pero bueno si lo soy de las películas. Nos leemos el miércoles, besos y abrazos a todos.**


	37. Somos un equipo

Jace no pudo concentrarse el resto de las clases, sabía que debía ponerle un alto a Morgenstern, cuando sus padres le pregunten como seguían las cosas y sobre todo no iría a casa de Valentine para pedirle permiso de salir con Clary, terminar con ella de esa manera tan siquiera le ahorró buscar una excusa para hacerlo.

Clary se sentía molesta, lo que ocurría con su hermano tampoco le agradaba. Le caía mal y discutían, pero no le gustó lo que Isabelle dijo en la hora del receso.

…...

_-Voy al baño –dijo Clary._

_-Te acompaño, quiero arreglarme el cabello siento que está un desastre –respondió Isabelle._

_-Tú cabello está muy bien, parece al de la princesa Jazmín –le dijo Simon._

_Clary sonrío, sabía que a su amigo le gustaba la única hija de los Lightwood. Ella es fuerte y ruda, todo lo contrario a lo que ha visto en alguna chica, además de muy bella. Clary le envidiaba, es alta, con buenas piernas y una complexión que pudiera ser una modelo. Sin lugar a dudas, será la reina de Graduación de su generación._

_Las dos fueron al baño de damas. Clary entró a uno de los cubículos. Isabelle se soltó la coleta humedeciendo su cabello._

_-¿Extrañas San Francisco?_

_-Por supuesto que sí –contestó ella mientras sacó un peine de un estuche –todo era diferente ahí, debes sentirte afortunada yo no era de llevarme con chicas siempre me he relacionado más con los chicos._

_-Sabes que puedes contar con Maia y conmigo, no eres de las personas que hablan mucho_

_Isabelle sonrío –No, no lo soy… pero tú eres novia de Jace después de todo._

_Se escuchó el ruido del agua correr, Clary abrió el cubículo yendo a los lavabos y se enjuagó las manos –Jonathan es novio de Alec, así que prácticamente somos familias… jamás había visto a mi hermano tan serio con algún chico._

_-Lástima que tengan que terminar._

_-¿Por qué van a terminar? –preguntó asombrada Clary mientras se jabona las manos._

_-A mis padres no les agrada su relación, así que le dijeron que termine con él. –Isabelle sonrío al ver la mirada perpleja de la pelirroja –Creo que es una buena decisión, afrontémoslo tú hermano es una mierda._

_-¿Qué dijiste? –reclamó Clary cerrando la llave._

_-Vamos tú lo sabes, no quiero que le rompa el corazón a mi hermano. Él no ha salido con…_

_Ella se calló al sentir desprevenida una bofetada –Retráctate _

_-¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de hacer?_

_-Tú no sabes nada sobre mi hermano –le reclamó ella –No puedes hablar de él así por así… él no es una mierda._

_-Mira Clary… solo soy realista a mí no me agrada que sea mi cuñado. Es un perro que se ha acostado con medio Manhattan_

_Clary mordió su labio y se lanzó hacia ella tirándola al suelo. Clary le jaló de sus cabellos negros –No hables así de mi hermano, tus padres no tienen por qué decidir sobre su relación._

_-Clarisa suéltame –forcejeó Isabelle llevando sus manos a los rizos de su amiga –No me obligues a usar la fuerza._

_-¡Lo haré, cuando te retractes! _

_-No lo haré, tú hermano es una mierda, un perro… un pedazo de basura –Isabelle bajó sus manos a su blusa empujándola, Clary le soltó sus cabellos cayendo de lado. Isabelle se hincó y se puso de pie. Clary adolorida se incorporó, vio su cabello alborotado y su blusa del uniforme arrugado. Pero no le importó y se abalanzó a la espalda de su ahora contrincante._

_-Mi hermano no está solo, yo voy a defenderlo, ella le seguía jalando su cabello._

_Isabelle resignada, le tomó de las manos aventándola con fuerza hacia la puerta de uno de los cubículos. Clary no era muy pesada._

_-No te metas conmigo._

_-¿Qué están haciendo? –interrumpió Maia._

_Clary se puso de pie, llevando su mano a su nuca. Pero Maia se interpuso entre ambas chicas._

_-¿Piensan matarse?_

_-Vámonos de aquí Maia, no cambiaré mi respuesta Lightwood –espetó Clary._

_…..._

Clary se iría ahora con su hermano. Ya no anda con Jace. No, porque se siente traicionada que dijera que su relación no era formal. ¿Acaso no significaba nada para alguien como él? Ella vio a Jace subir las escaleras, debía ir por su hermano.

Ya era la hora de la salida, Jace vio a Alec contento salir de su salón acompañado de Jonathan, sus ojos brillaban. Como si lo ocurrido este fin de semana en su casa jamás pasó.

-Alec es hora de irnos a casa.

Alec se detuvo, asintió con la cabeza y después besó a Jonathan en los labios ligeramente –Nos vemos en las prácticas.

-Sí, hasta la tarde –le respondió él.

Alec caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano sin saludarle. Jace le siguió. Helen vio la escena acercándose a Jonathan.

-¿Sirvió de algo saltar la clase de Anatomía?

-Sí, tengo que hablar con la profesora Herondale en su oficina. –dijo él retirándose.

-Tú padre mandó un mensaje por el momento no vamos a ir a la base –le dijo ella en voz baja mientras Aline hablaba con sus compañeras –por precaución. Todos nos comunicaremos por una intranet segura que nos dará Anson en unas computadoras.

-Perfecto.

-También tenemos una nueva misión, pero esa les llegó a los jefes de equipo –ella tosió -¿Ya revisaste tú celular?

Él fue hacia el barandal sacándolo de su bolsillo, el mensaje era claro y conciso.

_"¿Qué tal las clases hijo? Este viernes tienes partido no es así. Creo que es hora de trabajar en la ofensa y dejar de solo enfocarnos en la defensa. ¿Crees que es tiempo de un contraataque? Te mandé unos links a tú correo sobre videos de partidos de la NFL. Éxito"._

-Que bello mensaje de tú padre –dijo Aline detrás de Jonathan.

-Lo es, debo ir a ver mi correo –respondió él.

….

* * *

Rafael llegó al Hotel Dumort acompañado de Maia. Ellos subieron las escaleras. Adentro están los demás miembros del equipo. Era una reunión de emergencia. Después de recibir una llamada. Magnus comía pizza junto con Catarina y Ragnor.

-¿Acaso esta es una estúpida fiesta?

-Podemos poner música, apagar la luz y usar unos reflectores –dijo Magnus.

-No es momento para tus estúpidas bromas, anciano.

Ragnor sonrío –Ustedes pueden terminar casados.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien no habrá boda –dijo Bat serio -¿Por qué la reunión?

El semblante de Rafael Santiago no era del mejor humor -Camille dice que el Jefe se comunicó con ella, pidió que sigamos investigando sin hacer algún movimiento aun.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Magnus -¿Por qué?

-¿Te atreverías a preguntarle al Jefe?

-Le rendí cuentas a Malcolm Fade, y yo no… desafortunadamente no lo conozco; pero no creo que tengamos que perder más tiempo –retó Magnus.

-Pienso igual que tú, pero órdenes son órdenes… vamos a seguir con tú plan… pero no podremos matar a Valentine aun, ingeniaremos algo.

-Él fue a su compañía esta mañana, ahí ha permanecido –dijo Catarina –le mantendremos en la mira, vigilaremos sus movimientos hasta poder encontrar algo.

-Este fin de semana pudieron matar a alguien de la lista –informó Rafael -¿Saben algo sobre Amatis?

-No, no ha salido de Nueva York así que debe estar escondida –respondió Magnus.

-Puede ser que salió bajo otra identidad no lo sabemos, tenemos que encontrarla también. Tenemos que limpiar el nombre de nuestro equipo.

Magnus se puso de pie –Tal vez si tú gente no se habría tomado la libertad de secuestrar a la esposa de Valentine.

-Mi gente hizo lo que era correcto, además en el sistema de la policía informan que había un cuarto de pánico que tiene una salida hacia el callejón trasero –contestó Rafael sarcástico -¿Acaso no has investigado bien anciano?

-Puede ser que pidieron ayuda, alguien debió ir por ellas.

-La única llamada según los registros, fue la que hizo Jocelyn Morgenstern a su hijo Jonathan –contestó Bat -Del registro de Amatis Garroway no salió nada.

-Pudo usar un teléfono desechable para hablar a su cómplice –dijo Ragnor –podemos buscar en las imágenes de tránsito, también ir a los negocios cerca que tienen cámaras a lo mejor encontremos el coche que fue por ellas o a dónde se dirigieron.

-Había alguien cubriendo el callejón y otros dos en las esquinas –interrumpió Rafael yendo hacia su escritorio –Eric no vio nada y los demás…

-Los mataron –dijo Magnus –bueno niños, ustedes quédense a entrar al sistema de vialidad, los mayores nos encargaremos de ir a los negocios –él sacó su mochila debajo de una mesa.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

Magnus sacó una placa de la policía de Nueva York –Sencillo, es la ventaja de no ser menores de edad.

Catarina se levantó de su asiento –Lograremos encontrar algo.

…..

* * *

Más tarde en la hora de práctica de futbol, Alec le lanzaba pases a Jonathan. Jace está sentado de las gradas, no le gustaba estar de niñero pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sus padres lo dejaron en claro. En otra banca está Clary acompañada de Simon.

-¿Hay problemas en el paraíso? –le preguntó Jordan a Jonathan.

-Eso parece –dijo indiferente.

-Hizo bien Clary no me agrada Lightwood es muy engreído –contestó Jordan.

-Él es mi hermano –le dijo Alec, no sabía porque le defendía. Tal vez no podía evitarlo, su talón de Aquiles, ser demasiado sobreprotector.

-Lightwood –se acercó el entrenador Enoch –me informó el director que éste será tú último partido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jordan, los demás chicos se acercaron.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Jimmy –Debe tratarse de una broma.

-Es por prescripción médica –respondió el entrenador desanimado –eres un buen corredor, al igual que jugador… si pasamos a la semifinal nos harás falta.

Alec bajó la mirada –Sí, lo lamento entrenador. No quisiera abandonar al equipo pero no puedo hacer algo al respecto.

El entrenador le dio dos palmadas en la espalda –Le comenté al director que podías quedarte como apoyo para los partidos sin tener que salir a la cancha, me dijo que hablará con tú madre.

Alec se asombró y sonrío –Gracias.

-No hay de que –dijo él marchándose.

Michael Wayland estiró sus brazos –Esto es extraño, supongo que por eso vino tú madre en la mañana. Por cierto que es muy guapa.

-Gracias –respondió Alec y miró a Jonathan.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver con que tú hermano te haya ido a buscar al salón en el receso? –preguntó Wayland -¿También que él esté ahí mirándonos con cara de que nos quiere dar un abrazo?

-No… -dijo ruborizado Alec –yo debo ir a cambiarme.

-Eres un mal mentiroso –le dijo Jordan Kyle -¿Están así por la foto que se subió a internet? ¿Quieres que hablemos con tus padres?

-Chicos… -respondió asombrado Alec –gracias… pero no creo que ayude mucho.

-Eres parte del equipo, además de novio del mariscal –contestó Jimmy –Tenemos que velar por su tranquilidad.

-Vaya entonces su mariscal tiene hambre, hay que tranquilizar a su solitaria –bufó Jonathan, ellos empezaron a reírse.

-Alec es hora de irnos –interrumpió Jace.

-¿No los de atletismo entrenan antes? –preguntó Jordan.

-¿Acaso no puedo esperar a mi hermano?

-No lo habías hecho antes y que lo hagas justo cuando él está a punto de abandonar el equipo –dijo Michael –no habla muy bien.

-Mis razones no te importan –contestó Jace triunfante -¿Ahora eres amigo de mi hermano cuando te encargaste de desprestigiarlo?

-Jace basta –espetó Alec –voy a cambiarme y nos iremos, espérame en la entrada.

-No, te esperaré aquí –dijo Jace.

-No te preocupes, no va a escapar a ningún lado –habló Jonathan –tan siquiera no por ahora.

Jace enfadado le dio un puñetazo directo en su barbilla, Jonathan dio dos pasos hacia atrás, después se colocó en posición de defensa cubriéndose el rostro con la mano derecha.

-¡Jace! –exclamó Alec queriendo interferir, pero Jordan y Michael le sujetaron.

-Tarde o temprano esto sucedería –le dijo Jimmy.

Alec sacudió la cabeza, no quería que peleen. Su hermano tenía muchas probabilidades de perder contra Jonathan.

Jace se puso en posición de ataque lanzando varias patadas hacia Jonathan, quién solo seguía retrocediendo, Jace logró darle una en la espalda. Después lanzó dos más golpeándole en la cara.

-¿Eso es todo? –espetó Jace.

Alec se asombró porque Jonathan no se estaba defendiendo. Jace seguía atacando. Los demás solo observaban sin interferir. ¿Acaso Jonathan lo hacía porque sabía que quería a su hermano? ¿Lo hacía porque si lo lastimaba él se molestaría con él? Él los vio golpearse en la puerta de su casa. Jonathan tenía resentimiento hacia Jace por Clary y también por su traición.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –interrumpió Clary. Simon la detuvo -¡Jonathan, defiéndete!

-Esta es mi pelea –dijo él limpiándose la sangre que salía de sus labios.

-¿Llamas a esto pelear? –reclamó Clary.

-Después de todo el cobarde eres tú –bufó Jace.

Jace fue de nuevo hacia él lanzando una patada, Jonathan se agachó lentamente y le dio una patada ligera en el costado. Jace fue tomado por sorpresa, con la otra pierna le pateó de la rodilla tumbándolo. Jonathan colocó su pie en su espalda y le sostuvo con sus manos que llevó hacia atrás.

-Te metiste con el chico incorrecto Jace, tal vez no soy campeón de taekwondo pero con solo dos golpes logré tumbarte –contestó él –Sino me defendí, fue porque estudié tú técnica. Busqué los lados que no protegías durante tus ataques. Para ser un campeón nacional, me has decepcionado.

Clary sonrío contenta. Jonathan miró a un asombrado Alec –Otra cosa, te advertí que este es mi territorio y las reglas de tus padres aquí no aplican, así que como perdiste nos dejarás en paz. Afuera de aquí podrán hacer lo que les plazca, puedes esperarlo en la hora de la salida. Pero si vuelves a interferir, no seré tan dócil como ahorita.

Jonathan lo soltó y después avanzó. Jordan soltó a Alec, a quién Jonathan sujetó su mano para dirigirse a las baños.

-Eres sorprendente –le dijo Alec ruborizado.

-Lo sé –contestó él –Sabes que no le rompí ningún hueso por ti… ¿Verdad?

Alec asintió con la cabeza –Me siento culpable, en el fondo quería que ganes y le rompieras la cara.

-Si quieres puedo regresar –dijo Jonathan soltándolo.

Alec lo abrazó deteniéndolo –No… creo que entendió la lección.

-Definitivamente somos diferentes –contestó Jonathan sacudiendo su cabeza –Ven vamos a enjuagarnos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec atónito, mientras Jonathan le sujetó de sus brazos arrastrándolo hacia una de las regaderas –Jonathan… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué parece? –preguntó él agarrando dos toallas y sus bóxeres con una mano.

-¿Quieres que nos enjuaguemos juntos? –preguntó completamente sonrojado.

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Sí… pero –él vio a los demás chicos entrar a los vestidores.

Jonathan sonrío y lo metió a una de los cubículos cerrando la puerta. Alec bajó la mirada ruborizado.

-Jonathan…

-Tranquilo, solo vamos a enjuagarnos –respondió él besando su frente –aunque quisiera hacer algo más que eso… tus gemidos van a escucharse hasta afuera.

Alec frunció el entrecejo, iba a reclamar algo pero Jonathan le detuvo besándole los labios; mientras le bajaba sus pantalones. Alec llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. Le gustaba saber que podía mantenerse de pie gracias a él; gracias a que le compartía su fortaleza.

-Te amo –susurró besándole la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo –Jonathan expresó, cuando escuchó hasta ahí el timbre de tú celular.

-¡Morgenstern te llaman!

Jonathan chistó los dientes –Tendrás que enjuagarte solo.

Alec sostuvo su brazo –Cuídate por favor, mándame mensaje, ya no puedo ver a qué hora llegas a tú casa pero…

Jonathan volvió a besarlo, está vez con más desesperación que hace rato –No te preocupes, voy a comunicarme contigo.

Él abrió la puerta y salió del cubículo. Alec no pudo evitar acolchonarse de la pared, preocupado. Cuando el celular de Jonathan sonaba significaba que su padre le buscaba o su familia podía estar en peligro.

Jonathan vio que era una llamada de Servicio Telefónico y contestó -¿Diga?

_-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern le informamos que alguien ha entrado al sistema de su línea telefónica –_él reconoció la voz de AP.

_-_¿Qué dice? –preguntó atónito.

-_El sistema acaba de detectarlo, se le recomienda borrar todos sus mensajes y el contenido. Se ha reportado como robado y no podrá recibir o hacer llamadas por 24 horas._

La llamada terminó, él enfadado fue a la sección de ajustes; para dar clic en el botón de reestablecer el teléfono; todo se borraría. Más rápido de lo que pensó empezó a vestirse. Sus amigos le miraron sin decir nada. Jonathan se marchó sin decir adiós.

-¿Habrá ocurrido a los Morgenstern de nuevo? –preguntó Jimmy.

-Pobre Jonathan, admiro como se mantiene de pie después que fue secuestrado y el ataque que recibió su madre en la Galería –dijo Jordan Kyle –pareciera que no le afecta, pero en el fondo sé que sí.

-Por si fuera poco decide tener su primer novio y los suegros se ponen de pedantes –dijo Jimmy malhumorado –deberían ser más comprensibles.

-Tal vez están preocupados por su hijo –contestó Michael –es decir, Alec fue secuestrado junto con Jonathan; tal vez no quieren ponerlo en peligro.

Alec escuchó sus palabras detrás de la puerta. Michael tenía razón, no lo había visto de esa manera; pero aun así no abandonará a Jonathan, permanecerá a su lado sin importar que.

* * *

**Hola! Buenas noches a todos. Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia. ¿El Clan descubrirá a Jonathan? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Clary y Jace? ¿Qué es lo que planea Valentine que será la salvación del Círculo? ¿Lograrán obtener los datos del celular de Jonathan? **

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y también por leer de esta sencilla historia. Les mando un beso y un abrazo. Espero que ustedes estén salvándose del calor porque por aquí está mortal. En fin. Gracias y sigo diciendo gracias. Que tengan un lindo día.**


	38. Cacería

-¡Demonios! –gritó Magnus.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Rafael acercándose.

-Restableció su sistema, recibió una llamada de su servicio telefónico –contestó él.

-¿Lograste obtener algo? –preguntó Bat.

-Sí, los últimos mensajes; y creo que un porcentaje de algo más –dijo Magnus cerrando la ventana y abriendo una nueva.

-Se supone que estaba en sus prácticas, no debía contestar esa llamada –reclamó Rafael.

-¿Por qué estamos investigando a Jonathan? –preguntó Maia.

-¿No se te hace extraño que él no se haya ido de vacaciones con su familia? –preguntó Rafael –Tenemos que averiguar si está involucrado en el Círculo y además es sospechoso que de la noche a la mañana empezó a trabajar en la Galería.

-Debes estar bromeando –bufó Maia llevando sus manos a su cintura –Es decir, es normal que haya ido a ayudar cuando su mamá se fue de vacaciones; yo no lo veo extraño.

-Maia, por eso no pasarás de logística –respondió Rafael en seco –Jonathan salió vivo de ese ataque a la Galería, ¿Venciendo a los mejores agentes de campo del equipo?

-Es maestro en karate y otras disciplinas –dijo ella.

Magnus miró a ambos –Opino igual que el lidercito, es una coincidencia muy extraña. Pero veamos, el último mensaje que recibió fue de Aline antes de su práctica; también tiene uno de su padre.

-Abre ese –le dijo Rafael.

-Parece que Valentine quiere el triunfo del equipo de futbol –respondió Magnus y leyó el mensaje.

-¿No será algo encriptado?

-Habla de dejar de defender y empezar un contraataque, podría ser –dijo Rafael –necesitamos entrar al correo de Jonathan para ver esos links que le mandó su padre; Maia ese es tú trabajo.

-Está bien –respondió ella –hackearé su cuenta.

-Anciano, busca el coche de Jonathan en el sistema de Vialidad. Estas son sus placas. –ordenó Rafael.

-¿Puedes dejar de decirme anciano? –espetó Magnus.

-Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar.

…

* * *

Jonathan dejó a Clary en la casa con Simon, manejaba su coche mientras logra comunicarse con el número de Helen de su otra línea telefónica.

-Entraron a mi número.

-_¿Qué?_

_-_No sé si lograron entrar a mi lista de contactos –dijo golpeando el volante.

-_¿Estás seguro que no pueden rastrear tú coche? ¿Por qué investigarte a ti?_

-Tal vez para contactar a mi padre, iré al mall. Te veo en diez minutos. Dejaré mi coche estacionado ahí.

-_Salgo para reunirnos. Malditos miembros del Clan… si te empiezan a investigar, estamos en problemas._

-Si ven el mensaje de mi padre, entrarán a mi correo electrónico pero hallarán los links de los videos. Él mandó la información al que pertenece al Círculo, no lo conocen.

-_Estoy saliendo para la plaza._

_-_Perfecto.

Jonathan comprendió que los del Clan escarbarían todo lo que fuera posible para llegar a su padre, podían atacarlo en cualquier momento. Valentine debe estar en la Compañía, todos debían actuar de manera que nadie sospeche de ellos.

…..

* * *

Alec llegó a su casa acompañado de Jace, los demás del equipo no le preguntaron nada sobre Jonathan. Jace, permanecía en silencio, gracias al cuidado de Jonathan no tenía ningún rasguño de pelea, pero en varias ocasiones vio llevar a Jace la mano hacia su costado; por más que quería ocultarlo. Jonathan debió darle un buen golpe ahí, para poder tumbarlo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? –preguntó Maryse, mientras Isabelle y Max cenan en la cocina.

-Bien –contestó Alec.

-Este viernes vas a ganar –le dijo Max, -estoy seguro de eso.

-Gracias –dijo él sentándose, suspiró al no tener noticias todavía de Jonathan. Isabelle estaba en silencio.

-Mamá nos ha contado que nos mudaremos a Nueva Jersey cuando te gradúes –dijo Max desanimado –me gustaba el Colegio y mis compañeros.

Alexander miró a su madre –Lo sé, a mí también me gusta estar aquí –él encogió sus hombros.

-Cenemos –respondió Maryse sentándose.

Alec miró a Jace después, quién seguía enfadado. La tensión era palpable, el único que desconocía la verdad es Max; todo por la exageración de sus padres. Comieron en silencio. Alec no podía sacar de su mente lo acontecido en el cubículo de los vestidores y dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

…

* * *

Helen se estacionó en la plaza; el Clan hizo su siguiente movimiento entrar a la línea celular de Jonathan. Ella entró y fue hacia la sección de restaurantes. Jonathan estaba bebiendo una taza de café, vistiendo un gorro bordado que cubre sus cabellos rubios.

-Así que ahora eres el blanco del Clan, te dije que no debiste entrar siendo tú.

-Sí revisaron la lista de llamadas de mi madre, sabrán que me marcó a mí. Ella no usó el otro celular que le di –explicó él dando otro sorbo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Seguiremos con las indicaciones de mi padre –dijo él mirándole a los ojos –creo que es lo más conveniente.

-Jonathan no podemos investigar ambas partes al mismo tiempo, además Amatis dice que debemos confiar en tú padre.

Jonathan frunció el labio –No puedo hacerlo, no puedo confiar en él. No cuando insiste en que no estoy listo o cosas por el estilo, no en estos momentos.

-Jonathan escúchame, sé que esto es complicado. Todo es confuso para mí también, pero si queremos encontrar a Belcourt.

-Ella ha sido vista en Nueva York, fue la información que me mandó mi padre a mi correo. Belcourt está en mi territorio y voy a cazarla, es por eso que te digo que seguiremos las indicaciones de mi padre. Si eso puede llevarme a ella, lo haré.

-Está bien, encarguémonos de la Antigua primero –respondió ella –vamos a vengar a Emil.

-Yo seguiré los pasos de Belcourt, quiero que tú te encargues de estudiar al Anciano.

Helen lo miró asombrada –Dijeron que él ya no tiene nada que ver con los Pitts.

-Pero él está en el Clan, volvió a unirse como condición para que liberen a Alexander durante nuestro secuestro.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –reclamó ella.

-Porque desde que volvimos a clases, solo he estado con Alec y él ha ocupado mis pensamientos –respondió llevando sus manos a su nuca –Mi padre dice que Alec será mi perdición.

-Yo creo que él está siendo tú salvación, conociéndote ya habrías incendiado toda Manhattan por encontrar a Camille Belcourt. Tus movimientos suicidas los has abandonado.

Jonathan sonrío –Pero no estoy siendo el agente que debo ser.

…..

* * *

Alec está recostado en su cama viendo que el reloj marca la medianoche, todavía no tiene noticias de Jonathan. Le preocupaba no saber algo, que él esté en algún peligro. Se levantó de su cama saliendo de su habitación. Escuchó voces en el piso inferior.

-Si Maxwell te esperamos este fin de semana, a los chicos les encantará verte

Era la voz de su madre, su tío vendrá de visita. Era extraño que lo hiciera. La puerta de su antigua habitación se abrió. Jace lo metió a la fuerza. Alec le miró asombrado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Voy a mantener en secreto lo que haces en el Colegio

Alec miró hacia la ventana, las luces estaban apagadas. ¿Ya dormía o no había llegado? Jace hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué te aferras a él?

-¿Por qué Clary no es importante para ti? –le preguntó Alec -¿Realmente no es algo formal?

-Mis decisiones no te importan –contestó tajante Jace.

-Entonces las mías tampoco a ti, amo a Jonathan y no voy a perderlo, no lo haré entiendes… podrán encerrarme en esta casa, podrán intentar hacer conmigo lo que les plazca, pero mi mente y mi corazón lo conservarán por siempre ahí –respondió Alec todo seguido ruborizado, después salió de la habitación.

…..

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jonathan y él se reunieron a la hora del receso en el gimnasio del colegio. Jonathan le explicó que no tiene línea celular por 24 horas ya que lo intervinieron. Eso no pudo evitar que él se preocupe más. Jonathan tenía unos pants y una camisa negra, le dio un par a Alexander que también se vistió.

-¿Empezaremos a entrenar?

-Mientras más sepas, mejor –le contestó él –te costará mucho aprender sobre defensa personal, chuchillas y armas, pero estamos hablando de mí así que te convertiré en el mejor.

Alec se ruborizó –Solo tenemos media hora de receso.

-No te preocupes, tengo mis contactos –respondió Jonathan serio –ahora sabes taekwondo, demuéstrame que es lo que sabes.

-Tiene meses que no lo práctico.

Él no pudo terminar de hablar recibiendo un golpe en su brazo, Jonathan le cargó tirándolo al piso. Alec atónito logró colocar sus manos en el suelo, después le miró -¿Vas a olvidar que soy tú novio?

-Eres mi alumno en estos momentos, tus atacantes no se pondrán a ver si eres su novio o algo así, ellos no tendrán compasión –contestó en voz fría Jonathan –Ponte de pie y defiéndete.

Alexander se empezó a poner de pie, cuando sintió otra patada que le tumbó -¿Eso es todo Lightwood?

-Eres un pésimo novio.

-Sé que puedes defenderte, no soy tú novio. Soy el hombre que te está atacando en estos momentos, soy tú enemigo. ¿Eso es todo?

Jonathan le pateó de nuevo, Alec logró detener el golpe sujetando su pie con ambas manos. Jonathan sonrío, se inclinó para agarrarlo de la cintura y volver a tumbarlo. Alec cerró los ojos recordando a los hombres del día del secuestro. Jonathan tenía razón, ellos no tuvieron compasión de ellos por ser menores de edad. Alec tragó saliva y volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, al momento que Jonathan iba a volver a atacarle, levantó su pierna derecha dándole una patada en el cuello. Jonathan le apresó de la pierna con una mano y con la otra le agarró de su mano alzándolo del suelo. Alec se asombró, pero fue más al recibir un beso en los labios, Jonathan le soltó su pierna. Alec le abrazó con fuerza.

-Pensé que no eres mi novio.

-No me gusta tener que golpearte –contestó él sujetando sus mejillas.

-Si lo ves de esta manera, solo tú podrás ponerme una mano encima –dijo Alec ruborizado.

Jonathan besó su frente –Muy bien, las técnicas que estudiaste en taekwondo te serán útiles, pero tienes que entender que cuando estés en un combate contra 20 hombres no puedes detenerte a pensar y pelear con cada uno diferentes técnicas, la velocidad es lo más importante. En defensa, eres un asco amor.

Alec lo miró atónito y quedo boquiabierto.

Jonathan sonrío soltándolo –Lo siento pero soy sincero, empecemos a trabajar en eso, en que tienes que evitar que alguien te golpee.

Su sesión de clases fue de una hora y media, la profesora Herondale habló con los profesores informando que ellos le están ayudando en un proyecto. De resto continuaban con sus clases normales, sin hacer algo sospechoso. Se mantuvieron ocupados con las clases y trabajos de fin de curso; iban a las prácticas de futbol, donde Jace tenía que esperarle afuera obligatoriamente. En su casa se ponía el corriente con los ejercicios que le dejaba Jonathan.

Helen se notaba ocupada, casi no hablaba en clases. Él y Aline lo notaron, pero Alec tenía la labor de entretenerla para que no descubra nada. El jueves en la noche, llegando a su casa. Su sorpresa fue ver a Magnus afuera de su coche estacionado.

Jace entró primero, vio que su mamá asomaba de la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que no te alegra verme –respondió él desanimado –pero me preocupé por ti, no te escuchabas nada bien; como estoy en exámenes no había podido venir.

Alec se asombró y bajó la mirada –Gracias… en realidad ya estoy mucho mejor.

-Eso veo –dijo él –me alegra verte sonriendo de nuevo.

Alec se acolchonó del coche –Jonathan y yo no vamos a dejar que mis padres interfieran, no pensé sentir… -él dejó de hablar.

-No te preocupes puedo escucharte –le dijo él –te dije que podemos ser amigos, siempre vas a contar conmigo.

-Gracias Magnus –respondió él ruborizándose –pero me siento mejor en serio.

-La otra vez quisiste saber que más he hecho yo en el Clan –Magnus mordió su labio y después le miró.

-No tienes porque…

-Tú me dijiste que yo entré al Clan por mi propia voluntad y que pan blanco era una víctima colateral por su padre… ¿Recuerdas?

-Yo fui ruin ese día –dijo Alec.

-Mi madre se suicidó a los pocos días que yo nací, y mi padre… bueno yo lo maté cuando era un niño –dijo él cerrando los ojos -No, supongo que no tengo porque fingir. Él quiso matarme… porque mi madre tuvo depresión post- parto fue por eso que se suicidó, le afectó demasiado. Para él yo era una carga, me llevó a la tina del baño intentando ahogarme, yo forcejeé con él, logré agarrar un cepillo para jabonarse la espalda y se lo fui clavando en el hombro –Alec estaba impactado por la revelación de Magnus –él molesto gritó y me empujó, yo aproveché que estaba herido y me puse de pie, fui por una tijera y se lo clavé en el pecho, hasta que él murió. Estuve en servicios infantiles, con varias familias hasta que conocí a Camille y entré al Clan. Ella me ayudó a borrar mi historial, cambiarme el nombre, y no sé porque estoy hablando de esto contigo.

-Magnus…

–Acabo de contarte algo que solo Ragnor y Catarina saben… -él abrió sus ojos –ahora sabes algo más sobre mí, Alec… tal vez debí revelártelo en nuestra primera cita… tal vez…

-Magnus no importa, tú querías salir de esa vida. Me lo aclaraste perfectamente y ahora estás ahí…

-Alec, también te traté mal en nuestro último encuentro. No podía soportar el hecho que me cambies por pan blanco, nosotros tenemos una conexión –él le miró acomodando su cabello revuelto, viendo esos ojos azules que tanto le hipnotizan –lo que tuvimos, nuestros besos… ¿sentiste algo por mí?

Alexander ruborizado desvió la mirada –No quiero hablar sobre eso

-Yo sí… necesito saber si signifiqué algo para ti, me dijiste que habías decidido por Jonathan hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando salimos… cuando nos besamos por primera vez… te contuviste y no quisiste ir a mí apartamento.

Alec le miró atónito, Magnus le sostuvo de la barbilla -¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Si viniste con otras intenciones, no sirve de mucho Magnus. Elegí por Jonathan y lo amo, es cierto que tuvimos una conexión, también que las sensaciones que viví contigo fueron reales; pero… nada más fue eso, nos vemos después.

-No vine con otras intenciones –dijo serio –solo quería verificarlo, solo necesitaba saber que fui especial para ti.

Alec tragó saliva y le sostuvo su mano quitándola de su barbilla –Eres mi amigo Magnus, pero nada más… no puedo darte algo diferente a eso.

-Está bien, mañana tienes partido. ¡Suerte!

Alec sonrío –Gracias.

¿Por qué Magnus tuvo que salir con eso ahora? Su corazón estaba acelerado, él tenía razón. Hay una conexión, Magnus le llegó a gustar, pero sus pensamientos y su corazón solo pertenecen a Jonathan.

Magnus molesto entró a su coche, Alec amaba a pan blanco y eso no le agradaba, le amaba como no pudo amarlo a él. No quería perder una apuesta con Rafael, pero sobre todo quería echarle en cara a pan blanco que él es mejor.

Helen siguió el vehículo en la moto, se mantenía a distancia. No le parecía bien que haya ido a visitar a Alec, tenía que reportárselo a Jonathan y podía ponerse bélico al saberlo. Lo mejor era informarle después del partido.

Ella se detuvo al verle llegar a su apartamento. Magnus bajó de su coche, seguía molesto por lo ocurrido. Entró al edificio, subió las escaleras con cuidado, abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver a Rafael bebiendo una lata de cerveza mientras revisa su estante de libros.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Soy tú jefe Bane, no se te olvide –respondió él –Escuché que Lightwood te rechazó lo que significa que serás mi chofer por tres meses.

Magnus cerró la puerta –Así que la visita es para hacerme sentir peor.

-Te dije claramente que Lightwood no cambiará a Jonathan –él seguía sin mirarlo, sacando un libro –No sabía que un loco como tú leía a Michael Frayn.

-No creo que tú visita sea para hablar sobre mis gustos –Magnus fue a la cocina.

-En realidad no, no encontramos nada sospechoso en el teléfono de Jonathan. –Rafael fue hacia el sofá, donde Presidente Miau está acostado hecho un ovillo.

-¿No podías decírmelo en la reunión de mañana?

-¿Consiguieron algo en su disfraz de policías? –él abrió el libro.

Magnus sacó algo del refrigerador –No, nada. La policía ya lo había agarrado antes. ¿Estás aquí por qué no tienes amigos?

-Vine para echarte en cara que perdiste la apuesta –Rafael hablaba serio. Magnus empezó a reírse por su completa seriedad –Además de ser tú jefe soy solo un adolescente todavía… para la próxima vez apostaré dinero.

-¿Cuál va a ser el plan ahora lidercito?

-Me molesta que el jefe no nos deje atacar a Valentine –él cerró el libro –lo tenemos justo frente a nuestras narices y no podemos tocarlo.

-Lo sé, ahora si me disculpas tengo que terminar un proyecto y… estoy algo atrasado.

-Pero si eres mi chofer Bane, debes llevarme a mi casa –Rafael se puso de pie –Esto será fascinante.

-¿Quieres que también te lleve a tus clases? –bufó Magnus saliendo con una copa de vino.

-¿Qué pretexto vas a dar en mi colegio? –Rafael negó con mi cabeza –Mejor solo llévame a mi casa.

* * *

**Hola a todos muy buenas noches, pues hoy si que pude actualizar hasta hoy. Me pasó de todo estos días. En fin por compensación pues el capítulo del domingo y el de hoy voy a postearlos juntos. Gracias por los comentarios de los últimos capítulos, por leer y el apoyo. Saludos y muchos besos y abrazos. Por cierto que también buenas noches, porque esto es así como que hola y adiós. Muero de sueño; pero pues mi promesa con ustedes que siguen esta historia es compartirles la historia. Así que también aprovecho decir. Dulces sueños, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y el domingo. Que les vaya muy bien!**

**Con cariño...**

**Jaidi**


	39. Caídos

Rafael disfrutaba tener la razón y más poder fastidiar al tonto de Bane, quien al día siguiente le llevó al hotel Dumort. Él entró desde hace cinco años al Clan, no le gustaba depender de los demás. Camille lo tomó por su súbdito, entrenándole personalmente. Supo de su romance con uno de los Pitts. Magnus Bane. Pero no era su único amante, Camille tenía muchos hombres. Tal vez el Grande de Brooklyn nunca se enteró de eso, sabía que podía echárselo en cara. Más no le correspondía anunciar nada. En su entrenamiento su compañero fue Bat, ambos trabajan muy bien y comparten buenas ideas. Cuando el incidente del hermano menor de Maia, él le ofreció entrar al Clan así poder tomar venganza. Perdió a miembros de su equipo en la Galería y que Camille les dé a los desertores de los Pitts, lo odiaba.

-Líder, alguien entró a nuestra dirección ip –Anunció Bat.

Magnus se acercó y fue hasta la computadora –Debe ser alguien del Círculo…

-Intenta rastrear de donde proviene la dirección –ordenó Rafael.

-¡Sí! –exclamó emocionada Maia, todos le observaron. Ella se sonrojo –Disculpen, es que Jonathan acaba de hacer otra anotación por los Fox Hunters.

-Maia, estamos trabajando –le regañó Rafael.

Ella frunció el labio –Deberíamos estar en el partido apoyando.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, tenemos una misión –alzó la voz Rafael –Toda la semana Valentine Morgenstern solo se mantiene de su casa a su compañía y viceversa. No ha hecho ningún otro movimiento.

-Es inteligente, debe saber que lo espiamos –respondió Catarina –no va a acudir a dónde sea su Base de Operaciones.

-Enfoquémonos, rastrea quien nos ha invadido –le dijo Rafael.

….

* * *

Era el segundo partido oficial para Alec, a pesar de la mala situación en su casa. Aprendió a disfrutar a la nueva mascota y no podía quejarse… las cosas iban muy bien con Jonathan. Tanto en el Colegio y en las prácticas, en el tiempo que no podían estar juntos se dedicaba a sus asuntos secretos así que no lo sentía tanto. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía vivo, completo y sobre todo feliz. Él logró atrapar el pase largo que le dio su capitán y anotó, llevando la segunda victoria para su Colegio.

Todos gritaban y vitoreaban. Aline aplaudía emocionada.

-Estuvo más emocionante que el anterior partido –dijo Helen.

-Lo sé, eso es porque Alec y Jon ya no esconden su amor

Helen empezó a reírse –Creo que estás exagerando.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener la suerte de Jonathan? –ella le preguntó y Helen le miró atónita –Es decir, tengo 17 años y hasta el día de hoy ningún chico me ha invitado a la graduación, se supone que iba a ir con Jonathan… pero ahora irá con su super novio.

-Estoy segura que varios chicos querrán invitarte –dijo Helen.

-¿Así? ¿Y dónde están? ¡Patéticos cobardes! –gritó ella poniéndose de pie.

Helen sonrió, yendo detrás de ella -¿Por qué no tomas la iniciativa y lo invitas tú?

-Porque… no hay alguien a quién invitar, no estoy interesada en algún chico en particular.

-Yo iba a venir con Alec, pero ahora también tiene pareja –reveló Helen –Tal vez podamos venir juntas.

-¿Juntas? ¿Nosotras?

El teléfono de Helen empezó a sonar y vio que decía base, ella mordió su labio –Tal vez es una mala idea, nos vemos después.

Aline la vio alejarse. Helen contestó la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-Tenemos una pista sobre El Clan, ven enseguida._

_…._

* * *

Alec fue hacia los vestidores junto con Jonathan, los miembros del equipo les felicitaban por la última anotación. Fue un partido muy parejo hasta el final.

-Capitán, vamos a ir a celebrar al río –le dijo Kyle –debes venir con el equipo.

-¿Hoy no harán fiesta en tú casa?

-Mis padres están, así que será una lata –contestó inconforme –será algo discreto, solo los más conocidos. Debes venir con tú novio.

Jonathan miró a Alec –Lo hablaremos y me comunico contigo.

-Alec hay que irnos a casa –interrumpió Maryse acompañada de Max.

Los chicos observaron a la señora Lightwood –Usted es la mamá de Alec, son muy parecidos –dijo Jordan –Mi nombre es Jordan Kyle.

-Mucho gusto –contestó ella a secas.

-Señora vamos a celebrar nuestra victoria –dijo Jimmy -¿Alec puede venir con nosotros?

-No creo que pueda ser posible.

Jonathan permaneció en silencio. Michael sonrío –Queremos pasar tiempo con Alec, sabemos que es su último partido y hemos pasado a la Semifinal, será su fiesta de despedida.

-Por favor, por favor –insistieron todos.

-Yo lo regresaré a su casa a salvo –dijo Jordan.

-Sí mamá, deja que vaya –interrumpió Max.

-A las doce de la noche lo quiero en la puerta de mi casa –le advirtió Maryse a Jordan.

-Ahí estará.

Alec asombrado vio a su madre marcharse, todos empezaron a agradecerle con gritos. Alec suspiró y entró a los vestidores, ahí abrió su casillero, sacando su bolsa deportiva. Jonathan le colocó su toalla en el cuello. Después se quitó la camisa, colocó el casco en la banca junto con la demás vestimenta. Dejándose solo en playera sin mangas y sus pantalones.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?

-¿Quieres ir? –le preguntó él.

Alec sonrío –Ellos lograron convencer a mí madre así que creo que se lo debemos… además podremos estar juntos.

-Ven vamos a darnos un baño –le dijo Jonathan.

Ellos entraron al cubículo. Jonathan abrió la regadera. Alec empezó a quitarse la ropa. Ahí y la azotea eran sus pequeños momentos juntos. Se escuchaba el alboroto de los chicos afuera. Jonathan colocó de la puerta su ropa sucia que se ha quitado.

-El director no logró convencer a mi madre para que permanezca en el equipo.

-Lo sé –respondió él metiéndolo en la regadera. Alec sintió el agua fría y cerró los ojos. Jonathan sonrío, prendiendo la caliente -¿Así está mejor?

Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo prefiero el agua fría.

-No me acostumbro al agua fría –dijo Alec ruborizado. Jonathan sonrío agarrando el jabón líquido que colocó en su mano, empezando a jabonarle la espalda –Me gusta que me bañes…

-Te he dicho que eres un pervertido –contestó Jonathan.

Alec empezó a reírse, agarrando también del jabón que untó en su pecho –Hoy no me espera Jace…

Jonathan le miró asombrado, Alec mordió su labio y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello –Será la última vez que me bañes.

-Los condones están afuera y no traigo lubricante –Jonathan miró el jabón –puedo improvisar.

Alec lo besó en los labios, lo extrañaba, lo añoraba, solo besarlo no era suficiente, quería sentirlo de nuevo como hace una semana, quería que su cuerpo arda y se complemente con él, mientras más le besaba recorriendo su interior, él fue acariciando su espalda, dejó de escuchar las voces de los chicos, solo era consciente de las caricias de Jonathan, de su olor, del agua caliente cayéndoles encima.

…..

* * *

Helen llegó a la base de operaciones, Valentine está en el Centro de Mando junto con Anson y varios del equipo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Dónde está Jonathan? –preguntó Valentine.

-Apenas acaba de terminar el partido, estoy segura que no ha encendido su celular –dijo ella.

Valentine frunció el entrecejo –Mordieron nuestro anzuelo, Anson triangulo la dirección el lunes, pero nadie había accedido hasta hoy.

-¿Entonces ellos nos encontrarán?

-La Dirección IP que tengo lleva a la Librería Pública –dijo Anson contento, era satisfecho con su trabajo –así que ellos caerán en ese lugar. Samuel y Cinthia fueron a investigar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras?

-Esperar –dijo Valentine –que los ratones caigan en nuestra trampa, si logramos atraparlos… tendremos una nueva ventaja.

….

* * *

Jonathan fue besando su cuello dejando unas mordidas en su hombro. Provocando que Alec se estremezca, lo llevó hacia la pared bajando por sus tetillas. Alec cerró sus ojos mordiendo su labio, Jonathan mordía y recorría sus tetillas, Alec contuvo el gemido volviendo a estremecerse. Jonathan se iba agachando mientras seguía apoderándose de cada rincón de su piel. Alec se sentía en el paraíso, no pudo contenerse cuando su miembro sintió aquellos deliciosos labios. Todo en Jonathan es mágico para él, mientras más era besado más se perdía, las caricias lograban sacarlo de control, su cuerpo ardía por completo, sus cinco sentidos explotaban, solo Jonathan le hacía sentir esa éxtasis, esa satisfacción placentera, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos fueron a los cabellos rubios de su novio, le acariciaba buscando su oído con sus labios hasta morderlo, Jonathan gimió, mientras le seguía recorriendo en su intimidad con el cuidado adecuado, hasta que Alec logró correrse, él estaba agitado y le caía el agua de la regadera. Alec le levantó la barbilla besando sus labios, con su otra mano le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Te amo…

-Yo amo a mi novio pervertido.

-¡Tonto! –exclamó Alec abrazándolo.

-Mi novio pervertido me pidió que hagamos el amor, así que como él es mayor… yo soy obediente.

-¿Ahora si eres obediente? –bufó Alec, pero Jonathan le calló besándolo y le cargó colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Siempre soy un novio obediente…

-Lo sé…

…

* * *

-Estamos de acuerdo que solo estoy aquí contigo porque necesitaba a Bat en la base de operaciones –dijo Rafael mientras Magnus maneja un taxi.

-Eso significa que no manejas y ahora entiendo porque el día del Gotcha llegaste en taxi –río Magnus.

-imbécil, esa es mi mascara. Así nadie sospechará de mí –dijo Rafael satisfecho. –Serás mi chofer por tres meses, recuerdas.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en que matarás a Jonathan?

-Yo mataré a Valentine Morgenstern… mi objetivo no es su familia… salvo que no me quede otra alternativa –reveló él viendo hacia la ventana.

-Pero yo si voy a deshacerme de él, estorba mi camino.

-¿Te refieres a Lightwood? –preguntó asombrado

Magnus frunció el labio.

-Ellos son la pareja del año en el Colegio, así que sabía que no lograrías acostarte con él.

-Esto es extraño, llegamos a la Librería Pública –dijo Magnus estacionándose.

-¿Su base será cerca de aquí? –preguntó Rafael.

-Algo no está bien –Magnus apagó las luces del coche y también el motor. Para su sorpresa los vidrios de su ventana volaron en pedazos. Rafael sacó su arma disparando directamente a su atacante en su frente. Magnus volteo y vio caer al suelo a un hombre robusto vestido de negro. Rafael abrió la puerta.

-Agente caído, pido refuerzos –comunicó una chica. Rafael le disparó con la pistola silenciosa en el corazón y después la frente.

-Esto fue una trampa –dijo Magnus saliendo del coche.

Rafael fue hasta el celular de la chica y lo apagó, lo abrió sacando el chip y la tarjeta de memoria, que metió en una bolsita. Magnus revisó los bolsillos del hombre.

-No trae identificación y tampoco llaves.

-Son listos, están prevenidos para ese tipo de situaciones –dijo Rafael –subámoslos al coche, es hora de que nosotros respondamos a su trampa.

….

* * *

Jonathan y Alexander se besaban, Jonathan se entrega a él sin vacilar, sabiendo que por fin había conocido al hombre en el que podía confiar para siempre. Sintió las palpitaciones rápidas de su corazón, sintió los dedos temblorosos dedos de Alec bajar suavemente por su brazo, Alec se estremeció al sentir un dedo dentro de él emitiendo un ligero gemido.

-¿Te gusta?

Alec le besó las mejillas, para después encontrar sus labios con desesperación. Todas las células de su cuerpo vibraron de placer cuando Jonathan respondió con mayor intensidad durante su encuentro de esa noche, aquello era demasiado embriagador y emocionante. Sintió una leve contracción en su miembro, estaba despertando de nuevo preparándose para él, para su novio. Jonathan introdujo un dedo más, provocando que el fuego en su interior se incremente, Alec acarició sus abultados músculos y subió hacia los pectorales, sintiendo las tetillas erectas de Jonathan.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo aquí?

-¿No dijiste que eres un novio obediente? –preguntó Alec balbuceando, su respiración entrecortada no le dejaba hablar bien. Su cuerpo deseaba sentirlo dentro de él, la erección de Jonathan presionaba contra su pelvis con una insistencia y voluntad propia. Por mucho que Jonathan quisiera controlarse, sabía que era más por su seguridad –Hazlo… soy tuyo…

Alec comenzó a lamer su cuello con delicadeza, en el momento que sintió un dedo más en su interior que provocó una descarga eléctrica en ambos, sintió la dificultad de su respiración entre los labios abiertos, y Jonathan apretaba sus caderas contra él en un movimiento circular que lo hizo aferrarse a sus hombros con desesperación empezando a gemir. Naturalmente alzó su cuerpo para acudir al encuentro de la embestida del miembro de Jonathan dentro de él.

-Oh… Alec –susurró Jonathan en voz baja –sabes que no podemos durar mucho, después no llegaremos a la fiesta.

-No hables… por favor –contestó Alec entre gemidos.

Jonathan se aferró a las caderas de Alec incrementando la intensidad muy despacio, avivando la llama que ardía dentro de ambos. Alec recorría su piel con sus manos buscando darle placer, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se aferraba a su cabello, a morderle de la oreja, apretándose más hacia él con el ritmo de las embestidas, sus cuerpos se exigían mutuamente. Al final el climax comenzó a perder fuerza, hasta que por fin terminó. Alec recuperó el aliento y comprendió que no estaba satisfecho… quería más. Jonathan no lo soltó abrazándolo, volvió a meterlo en la regadera esta vez con el agua fría, ambos estaban calientes así que si no querían hervir. El agua fría era lo mejor.

-Te amo –contestó Alec besando sus labios –recuérdalo siempre te amo.

Unos momentos después, Jonathan secaba a Alec afuera del Cubículo, ambos están abrazados. Eran los únicos en los vestidores. Alec besó su mejilla.

-Ya quiero tener 18 años.

Jonathan sonrío –Lo sé, yo también ya ansío desesperadamente que sea septiembre.

Él escuchó a su celular sonar, soltó a Alec viendo que tiene 10 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje.

"Jonathan… Samuel ha caído, Cinthia está en problemas te veo en la Librería Pública" –él leyó el mensaje.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó Alec.

-Sabes la respuesta, tengo que irme…

Alec asintió con la cabeza –No te preocupes por mí, iré en taxi al río y de ahí Kyle me llevará a mi casa.

-No, puedo llevarte al río y si termino pronto te veré ahí.

Alec lo besó en los labios abrazándolo –Haz lo que tengas que hacer, estoy bien.

-Mándame mensaje cuando llegues a tú casa, si termino antes te llamo.

Alec lo abrazó más fuerte –Ten mucho cuidado por favor…

Ellos se vistieron rápido, Jonathan estaba incrédulo. Samuel cayó, eso era… demasiado. Los líderes antiguos y mejores han caído, su padre debía estar pasándola mal con la noticia. Como su costumbre, logró llevar en un lapso de tiempo rápido a Alec.

-Pero vean a los postulados para reyes de la graduación –bufó Michael.

-No le hagas caso, ha bebido de más. –dijo Jordan.

–Kyle tengo una emergencia, nos vemos el lunes en clases… lleva a las doce en punto a Alec a su casa –Alec le miró asombrado.

-Claro Jonathan, no te preocupes… cuidaré bien a tú novio –dijo Kyle –aunque estás de acuerdo que ya son las once y media.

-Hasta después chicos.

-¡Fue un buen juego! ¡Ganamos! ¡Adiós mariscal! –exclamaban todos. Alec bajó la mirada, se sentía preocupado. Cualquier cosa le podía ocurrir a Jonathan y cada vez que su teléfono sonaba, su corazón le dolía.

Minutos después, Alec se encontraba somnoliento, no como los demás que iban borrachos en la camioneta de Kyle. Unos cantaban. Kyle manejaba con precaución.

-Eso de que tengo buen aguante con el alcohol es una ventaja.

-¡Eres el Dios de la cerveza! –le dijo uno.

-Por supuesto que lo soy –contestó él, cuando unas luces altas aparecieron de la nada y un coche se estrelló contra ellos.

-Pero qué demonios –dijo Kyle al momento, que la camioneta comenzó a girar y él trataba de enderezar el volante.

Alec escuchó los gritos y vio de la ventana como el coche se había estampado del lado derecho. El conductor y su acompañante ya estaban muertos. Alec frunció su entrecejo cuando todos sintieron un golpe. Él sabía que se habían impactado contra algo, no supo con qué había sido pero su cabeza le dolía y todo se volvió oscuro.

…..

* * *

**¡Hola! Ahora sí, muy buenas noches a todos, que descansen. Nos seguimos leyendo y el domingo actualizo.**

**Gracias a todos**

**Con cariño**

**Jaidi**


	40. Maxwell Trueblood

Jonathan llegó a la librería pública. Se vistió con un pasamontañas y unos lentes oscuros, también vistió unos guantes. Helen hablaba por celular, de pie en la esquina alejada de los policías que están en la escena.

-Tú padre está molesto. Estuviste desaparecido por dos horas y media Jonathan –le reclamó ella.

Jonathan vio los pedazos de vidrios, el equipo forense de la policía ayudaba a recolectar la escena del crimen.

-¿Algo en las cámaras de vigilancia?

-Fue en lo primero que entró AP, logró descargar los de la policía. Pero quedan los privados, la policía se encargará de eso.

Jonathan llevó su mano a su cabeza molesto -¡Maldición! ¡Debí ver tus llamadas!

-Ya pasó, ahora solucionemos esto. Ellos se llevaron el chip y la tarjeta de memoria del celular de Cinthia –ella le explicó –AP me dijo que al momento que conecten cualquiera de ellos podremos localizarlos y se autodestruirán al no entrar al equipo para el cual fueron diseñados.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

-AP me mandó estas imágenes a mi celular. Era un taxi desde donde les dispararon, lo vimos desde esa cámara junto al semáforo –indicó con la mirada, tenemos las placas y lo está rastreando.

-No serán tontos. ¿Se vio algo en las fotos sobre los atacantes?

-Fueron dos personas, no son muy claras las imágenes. El equipo está trabajando en poder corregir la imagen lo mejor que se pueda –Helen se encontraba nerviosa y angustiada. –Perdimos a Samuel, Emil y Luke… bueno también podemos considerarlo una baja. Ellos eran los mejores. Todos los demás somos…

-Mujeres, demasiado sentimentales –Jonathan tiene el celular en su oído –AP dime que tienes algo para mí.

-_¿Qué tal estuvo el baño en el Colegio?_

-No tengo tiempo para eso –contestó alterado -¿Puedes decirme dónde está el maldito taxi?

-_No le dije nada a Helen, porque ella está sola pero lo dejaron en un edificio al que ya fueron otros miembros del equipo a investigar. Helen es tú equipo Jonathan y tú padre no está de buen humor contigo, no le dije que seguramente tuviste sexo en el baño_

-Pásame la dirección

-_Pero…_

-¡Es una orden!

-_Número 425 de Beach Channel Drive en Queens._

Helen miró atónita a Jonathan, quien terminó la llamada –Vámonos.

-¿En tú coche o en el mío?

-Sígueme

Jonathan caminó unas cuadras más hacia abajo. De su mochila sacó un pequeño control con el cual pudo desbloquear el seguro de un Ford Focus 2005. Helen vio que abrió la puerta del coche sentándose.

-¿Estamos robando un coche?

-Se le llama pedir prestado, ahora sube

Helen obedeció y subió en el asiento del copiloto –Hay sangre en la calle Jonathan, uno de ellos dos… sino es que ambos…

Ella vio a Jonathan tocar unos cables que empezó a mover, hasta que el motor arrancó. Él empezó a manejar. Helen guardó silencio. Podía percibir el malhumor de Jonathan por la situación, así que prefirió no hablar.

Los dos llegaron a la dirección, escucharon varios balazos provenientes del lugar. Un helicóptero pasaba cerca.

-Vamos… nos necesitan

Jonathan vio que el lugar tenía unas puertas de vidrio cerradas, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que aceleró girando.

-¡Jonathan! ¿Qué vas a hacer? –gritó ella.

Pero en el menor tiempo que pensó el coche se estrelló en la puerta logrando romper el vidrio y entrando. Jonathan frenó poniendo el coche en neutral y colocando el freno de mano, empezaron a dispararles. Él sacó dos armas de su mochila dándole una a Helen.

-Es hora de la fiesta.

Ella se escondió del tablero, al ver que les dispararon en el vidrio trasero del coche.

-Pensé que el coche fue prestado.

Jonathan la ignoró y bajó. Empezó a disparar a los hombres que estaban vestidos de civiles. Eran en total cinco los que pudo ver, hay cadáveres en el suelo. El edificio era una empresa de Telecomunicaciones.

-¡El taxi huyó en cuanto llegamos, no hay rastro de nuestros agentes! –le explicó uno que está de las escaleras, cuando recibió un balazo y le vio caer de las escaleras.

-¿Se supone que el Círculo son mejores que nosotros?

-¡Lo somos, malnacido! –gritó Helen saliendo del coche y le empezó a disparar, el hombre se escondió -¡Cobarde!

Jonathan vio que el guardia del edificio estaba muerto. Él corrió hacia una puerta, después de dispararle a dos de ellos en el corazón. Al entrar a la puerta que decía Solo personal Autorizado. Vio que habían cadáveres, civiles normales. Él no daba crédito a lo que veía, dos mujeres, un hombre de edad y tres más. Escuchó que alguien le seguía agarró una silla tirándosela encima. Su atacante, le dio un puñetazo, él le sujetó de la cintura aventándolo al piso y le colocó el pie en su cuello.

-¿Por qué mataron a esta gente?

-No queríamos testigos –respondió él clavándole un cuchillo en su tobillo. Jonathan chistó los dientes y le dio una patada aventándolo.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?

El sonrío -¿Piensan que ustedes son mejores que nosotros? Nos mandaron a una trampa… así que nosotros les pusimos una

Jonathan le sujetó de las solapas del cuello -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál trampa? –Jonathan le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Yo soy fiel al clan –él agarró su pistola y le iba a disparar, Jonathan comenzó a forcejear con él.

-¡Sebastian!

Él escuchó el grito de Helen. Jonathan molesto le logró quitar la pistola y le disparó en la frente y después en el pecho. Subió otras escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de vigilancia, no había nadie ahí. Jonathan fue hacia la cámara de la recepción. Vio que Helen se enfrentaba a dos de ellos, con demasiada desventaja.

-Espera un poco Helen, espera un poco.

Él retrocedió el video, veía pasar en reversa cuando sus compañeros entraban y se enfrentaron con los agentes del Clan, detuvo el video. Dónde vio con sorpresa a Magnus Bane en el centro de la sala viendo el lugar mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Anciano…

Jonathan mordió su labio, de las escaleras vio bajar a Rafael Santiago quedando atónito. Él le dijo algo al anciano y los dos salieron de ahí.

-Rafael… todo este tiempo

Jonathan sacudió su cabeza.

-Ellos vinieron aquí antes de nosotros, eran las once de la noche. Ya son la una de la mañana. Ese hombre dijo que nos pusieron una trampa.

Jonathan salió corriendo de ahí, volvió a la recepción. Helen estaba en el suelo. Jonathan fue hacia uno de ellos dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. El otro le aventó una computadora.

-H, sal de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Esto es una trampa, vete de aquí.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –ella se puso de pie con dificultad, tenía herido el brazo. Se asustó al ver la navaja clavada en su bota.

-Soy tú líder, obedéceme. No quiero más muertos esta noche.

Ella se marchó. Jonathan volvió a golpear al primer atacante. Después el otro hombre le tiró. Jonathan se quitó la navaja de la bota, sintió el dolor. La hoja logró clavarse en su pie. Él la llevó hacia el cuello de su oponente lastimándolo en la yugular. De pronto escuchó la explosión venir del fondo y salió aventado por el impacto. El primer atacante empezó a toser, le había caído una de las vigas del techo encima.

-Tu propia gente te mandó a una misión suicida, ¿no te lo dijeron?

-Somos agentes, es nuestro deber.

-¿Y crees que vale la pena? –bufó Jonathan –Me gustaría charlar más, pero tengo un motivo para salir de aquí.

Él vio el fuego expandirse y salió de ahí. Helen perpleja le miró salir todo lleno de cenizas y quemaduras leves.

-¿Cómo sabías?

-El Clan son peores a nosotros Helen –le dijo molesto –mataron a gente inocente ahí adentro.

-Daños colaterales, como el día del museo –contestó ella -¿Cuál es la diferencia a nosotros?

-Rafael Santiago está en el Clan también

Helen palideció -¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Él y el anciano estuvieron aquí a las once de la noche. Ellos planearon esta trampa para el Círculo.

-Eso significa que ellos saben que tú padre…

Jonathan sacó su celular, se asombró al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje de Alec. Él buscó el número de Rafael.

-No le hables, no aún –le dijo ella –Ellos no saben que tú estás en el Círculo, vayamos a un lugar para limpiarnos, no podemos regresar a la base. Así que vayamos por nuestros vehículos.

-Tienes razón.

…..

* * *

Más tarde, Jonathan estaba llegando a su casa, se estacionó y apagó las luces del coche. Todo había salido mal, además asimilar que Rafael Santiago estaba en el Clan le costaba trabajo, y para terminar Alec no se ha comunicado con él, buscó su número en el celular cuando escuchó el grito.

-¡Mamá yo quiero ir contigo!

Las luces de la sala de los Lightwood estaban encendidas. Jonathan bajó de su coche, Robert y Maryse ya estaban del pórtico. Isabelle y Jace vestían en pijamas.

-Isabelle ya lo hablamos, se quedan con Max nosotros les avisaremos cualquier cosa –dijo Robert –así que entren a la casa.

-Pero es Alec mamá

Jonathan quedó atónito. Los papás de Isabelle fueron hacia su camioneta familiar. Jace metió a su hermana a la casa y cerró la puerta. Jonathan corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Pasó algo con Alec? ¿Él está bien?

-¿Tú fuiste también a esa fiesta por la victoria del partido de hoy? –preguntó Maryse.

-Sí, me quité temprano –contestó él -¿Qué ocurrió con Alec? ¿Por qué Kyle no lo ha traído?

Robert subió al vehículo. Maryse frunció el labio y después suspiró –Hubo un accidente automovilístico y se estamparon contra una barda, nos llamaron del hospital… es lo único que sabemos.

-¿Qué? Yo disculpe, puedo seguirlos en mi coche

-No te quiero cerca de mí hijo –dijo ella.

-Soy el mariscal y si Kyle estaba manejando, algunos de los chicos podían ir con él… así que iré a ver qué ocurre.

Jonathan llevó su mano a su cabeza, eso no podía estar pasando. Alec en un accidente, él confío en que nada le pasaría… que ahí estaría mejor con los chicos. Al parecer se equivocó, debió llevarse a Alec con él y dejarlo en otro lugar. Pero no servía de nada, no podía cambiar los acontecimientos.

Cuando llegó al hospital, vio a los padres de Kyle y al señor Wayland, ellos no conocían aun a los Lightwood.

-Jonathan –le saludó Michael Wayland

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo están?

-Señores Lightwood, en un momento vendrá el doctor y hablará con cada uno de ustedes –le explicó una enfermera. Los padres de los demás les observaban.

-Ellos son papás de Alec, el jugador nuevo –explicó Jonathan –creo que no era la mejor manera de conocerse.

-La policía dice que los dos coches se impactaron, los que venían del otro vehículo murieron al momento del impacto –dijo el señor Kyle.

Jonathan observó a las señoras consternadas. La doctora Penhallow apareció junto con dos enfermeras.

–Jimmy Colton tiene heridas leves, Edward Richardson el brazo roto y unas heridas mayores; Jordan Kyle, el conductor tiene una lesión en el cuello y también del brazo y costilla izquierda, hasta mañana podrán verlos.

-¿Y mi hijo Michael?

-¿Qué ocurre con Alexander? –preguntó Robert.

-Los padres de Michael Wayland Jr vengan conmigo y los de Alexander Lightwood la enfermera les llevará con el médico que atiende a su hijo.

Jonathan sabía que eso no era nada bueno, Robert sujetó la mano de su esposa y los dos siguieron a la enfermera, él hizo lo mismo. Llegaron hasta el área de terapia intensiva. El doctor Patrick Penhallow es el mejor neurólogo del país y también director del hospital, él es padre de su amiga Aline.

-Doctor ellos son los padres de Alexander Lightwood –anunció la enfermera.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¿Puedo verlo?

Patrick se asombró al ver a Jonathan –Su hijo está en coma.

-¿Qué? –expresó Jonathan. Maryse llevó su mano a su boca empezando a llorar. Robert la abrazó.

-No es la primera vez que está en coma, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-No, él hace siete años estuvo también en un accidente y el coma duró seis meses –Jonathan no podía creer lo que escuchaba –la consecuencia que trajo fue amnesia y hasta la fecha no pudo recuperar sus recuerdos –él había investigado a los Lightwood y no encontró nada sobre accidentes o historiales similares - los doctores dijeron que podía ser que gradualmente recuperaría la memoria pero hasta ahora no ha ocurrido; solo toma medicinas por que padece de migraña.

-Le estamos haciendo estudios y necesito que me ayuden con su historial médico, pasemos a mi consultorio

-Si doctor

-No otra vez Robert –dijo Maryse con voz débil -¿Por qué otra vez?

-Todo va a estar bien, ven vamos con el doctor.

Jonathan vio que la cortina estaba abierta y en la cama Alec, parecía dormido. Se acercó. Él está en coma ¿Y si vuelve a tener amnesia? Su celular comenzó a sonar y vio que es una llamada de su mamá.

-_Jonathan ya son las tres de la mañana, ¿dónde estás?_

-En el hospital

_-¿Estás bien?_

-Yo sí, los chicos del equipo tuvieron un accidente –su voz sonó entrecortada.

_-¿Jonathan estás bien?_

-No… -dijo sin dejar de mirar a su novio –Es Alec… está en coma…

_-¿Quieres que vaya para ahí?_

-No, tampoco le digas a mi papá por favor –él colgó. Una lágrima descendió en su mejilla.

Unos minutos después. Él caminó hacia la sala de espera dónde estaban los demás padres de familia. La señora Wayland lloraba.

-Michael no podrá volver a jugar…

-No digas eso, puede entrar a rehabilitación –le dijo el señor Kyle

-¿Qué tiene Michael? –interrumpió Jonathan.

-Quedó paralítico –contestó su padre. Jonathan quedó atónito –Por eso, no deben hacer esas fiestecitas. Sus hijos están bien y él mío estará internado una semana.

-Michael trata de calmarte –insistió el señor Kyle

-Tan siquiera su hijo está consciente y en una semana lo dan de alta, Alexander Lightwood está en coma y ni siquiera saben cuándo pueda despertar –levantó la voz Jonathan -¿Así habla de que los demás están bien? ¡Sólo está pensando en el juego! Esto no se trata del juego o de la fiesta, se trata de vidas, se trata de porque a mí no me gusta ir a esas fiestecitas y si ustedes saben lo que ocurre en ellas ¿por qué les dan un coche a sus hijos? ¿Cómo se van a regresar a casa después de qué están alcoholizados?

Todos guardaron silencio, Jonathan enfadado avanzó hasta que vio entrar a dos de los detectives, Merliorn es uno de ellos, se había topado con él en el incidente de la Galería.

-Pero si es el heredero Morgenstern.

-¿Usted está viendo el caso del accidente?

Merliorn observó hacia donde estaban los padres –Son tus compañeros del equipo de futbol, están metidos en grandes problemas lo más seguro es que además de la infracción le quiten su licencia a Kyle y su familia pague una multa, menor de edad y manejando alcoholizado.

-Pero los responsables fueron los del otro coche, según entendí ellos se impactaron hacia la camioneta y Kyle es muy resistente al alcohol puede beber un barril completo, por eso siempre maneja en las fiestas

-Deberías ser policía, también el día del ataque a la Galería ayudaste mucho –expresó Merliorn –no tenemos ningún testigo, hasta después que ocurrió el accidente. Las evidencias nos indican que el coche salió de un terreno baldío y llevaba una piedra en el acelerador

-Los del otro coche ya estaban muertos y quisieron parecerlo un accidente

-Pero no contaron con toparse con la camioneta, da gracias a Dios que los vehículos no explotaron sino tus amigos no estarían para contarlo ahora debo explicarle a unos padres asustados

-Una pregunta más… ¿En qué dirección fue el accidente?

Merliorn sonrío y le entregó una hoja de papel –En lugar de ir a la Universidad entra a la policía

-Lo pensaré

Cuando volvió a su casa, las luces seguían apagadas y la camioneta de los Lightwood ausente, la luz de una de las habitaciones estaba encendida; sus hermanos debían estar preocupados por Alec. Jonathan entró sin hacer ruido, era bueno en eso, fue al estudio de su padre. Él le dio una copia por el momento en que lo necesite. Encendió la luz, fue hacia la computadora. Investigó a los Lightwood cuando su padre se lo ordenó, jamás leyó en los registros algo sobre algún accidente y amnesia en Alec. Se sentó y la encendió –El accidente fue hace siete años, él es de San Francisco.

Una vez que el sistema entró, comenzó a investigar pero no hay ningún accidente con el nombre de Alexander Lightwood como víctima. Él quedó pensativo –Si no hay registro, significa que no quisieron que se sepa sobre el accidente, ellos no son muy influyentes; que no estoy buscando bien…

_"Lightwood" _–tecleó en el buscador.

"Maryse Trueblood, hija del Juez Maxwell Trueblood, contrae matrimonio con Robert Lightwood". –Leyó y quedó atónito –Trueblood… ¿cómo pudo habérseme pasado?

_"Maxwell Joseph Trueblood"._

"La casa del Juez Trueblood se incendió esta madrugada. Cinco fallecidos y todo parece indicar que fue un corto circuito de un cable del televisor" –Jonathan palideció –No puede ser… Alec es…

Jonathan se limpió las lágrimas. Alec fue su primera misión y también su primer error. Esa noche fue la primera y última vez que sintió miedo, al principio se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlo matado, después escuchó que su padre lo llevó a propósito ese día sabía lo que ocurría con el caso y que el niño había escapado, la dirección hacia dónde corría. Su padre fue ahí para ayudar a Pangborn a matar al niño, al ver a otro se encontraría en confianza. Él lo conocía, no se quedaría tranquilo en el auto. Su tutor se lo advirtió _"Jamás podrás ocultarle algo a tu padre, aun cuando piensas que lo has hecho. Todo lo que haces, todo lo que eres… es porque él lo decidió. Desde que El Círculo inició, dijo que tú serías su sucesor; aun cuando pienses que hay circunstancias al azar o coincidencia, no es así. Tú padre lo puso ahí desde un principio."_

Él no pudo evitar volver a llorar, la puerta se abrió y su madre encendió la luz. Ella viste sus pijamas. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó en silencio, Jonathan aceptó el abrazo. Jocelyn no sabía que palabras decirle a su hijo en esos momentos. No podía mentir, diciéndole que todo saldría bien cuando no tenía la respuesta adecuada.

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos, aquí publicando el nuevo capítulo. Sé que está cardíaco en todos los sentidos. Jonathan ya sabe que Rafael está en el Clan y también algo más sobre la historia de los Lightwood que incluye a Alexander. Un capítulo que la verdad es uno de mis preferidos de la historia. ¿Ahora que va a pasar? ¿Alec logrará despertar del coma? **

**Muchas gracias a todos como siempre hago hincapié, las mando un beso, abrazo y de todo.**

**Saludos**

**Jaidi.**

**P.D. Estoy super emocionada por la serie de televisión que está siendo producida por ABC Family. **


	41. Esto ahora es diferente

En la mañana un coche negro se estacionó afuera de la casa de los Lightwood. Jocelyn jamás lo había visto antes. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises bajó del vehículo, lucía muy parecido a Maryse. Subió los escalones y tocó el timbre.

-Estás aquí –dijo Maryse abriendo la puerta.

Él entró –Los mando a una labor sencilla y tú hijo termina en coma –dijo frío, su voz es gruesa.

-Fue un accidente.

-Sí estoy seguro que sí, por eso mis sobrinos andan involucrados con nuestros enemigos –él caminó hacia la cocina -¿Cuánto más planeabas ocultármelo?

-Maxwell.

-Le mandé mensaje a Jace y le pedí que venga.

-Esto no es responsabilidad de Jace, no puedes involucrarlo.

Él llevó sus manos a su cuello empezando a ahorcarla -¿Involucrarlo? ¡Alexander es el único testigo que sobrevivió la muerte de nuestros padres! ¡Lo estuvimos protegiendo todos estos siete años!

-Pero no lo han matado –dijo ella asustada –Eso quiere decir que fue algún otro agente…

-Estoy seguro que ya lo descubrieron, el Círculo hizo esto… quiere borrar del mapa a tú hijo –le gritó él -¿No te das cuenta?

Maryse apretó su puño y mordió su labio –Voy a proteger a mi hijo, no dejaré que…

Ellos fueron a la terraza. Maryse quitó unas tablas que están junto a la ventana de la cocina. Su hermano le ayudó. Ahí hay una rejilla de alcantarilla. Maxwell lo levantó, hay unas escaleras que llevan hacia abajo. Él fue el primero en bajar, su hermana le siguió. Es una habitación de cuatro por cuatro. Él encendió la lámpara de su celular.

-Entonces es cierto… el sótano está vacío.

-No –interrumpió Jace –esto es una puerta, pero está sellada. Lo estuve revisando desde que mi madre me dijo que encontró esta entrada.

-¿No hay nadie en casa verdad?

Jace asintió con la cabeza.

-Jace ve a mi coche, en la cajuela hay un maletín. Tráelo

-Sí –respondió él.

Maryse había subido de nuevo a la terraza. El perro que compraban está amarrado y no deja de ladrar. Desde arriba vio a su hermano activar un explosivo en la puerta, subió con un control en su mano. Oprimió el botón, se escuchó la explosión. Humo empezó a salir del lugar.

Después de un momento, ellos bajaron. La puerta daba a cuatro puertas más.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Maryse.

-Al parecer usaban esta casa como base de operaciones. Así que asustaban a la gente haciendo creer una historia de fantasmas.

-¿Por qué tendrían una base de operaciones aquí? –preguntó Jace.

-Porque Valentine Morgenstern es el líder del Círculo, él fue quien mandó a asesinar a mi padre… tú abuelo. Fuiste inteligente, enamorar a su hija sin darte cuenta… eso nos puede dar fácil acceso a él. El enfrentamiento se va a realizar, ya no vamos a postérgalo como solicitó tú padre.

-Alec se va a graduar… va a despertarse.

-Es la segunda vez que entra en coma, hay poca posibilidad que despierte, tal vez lo haga en estado vegetativo… o en peores condiciones.

-Yo debí ir con él a esa fiesta.

-¡Por supuesto que debiste! –le reclamó su tío -¡Tú estás aquí para cuidar a Alexander, no para estar conquistando chicas!

-Maxwell, es suficiente –le dijo Maryse.

-Mi hermana te recogió de la basura, Robert te aceptó como su hijo… pero yo te di una misión, demasiado sencilla. Proteger a Alexander.

-Él no me hizo caso, quiso experimentar el futbol americano, no quiso entrar a Atletismo conmigo… además empezó a tener una vida diferente aquí. –contestó Jace sarcástico.

-Debería correrte, pero ahora debes tener más ojos hacia Alec… estoy seguro que volverán a querer matarlo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con este lugar? –preguntó Maryse.

-Vamos a revisarlo con cuidado, traeré a una gente para que me ayude

Maxwell subió de las escaleras. Él supo del Clan después del incidente de su padre. Logró conocer al Jefe, quién le nombró Líder de California. Involucró a su familia por protección a Alexander después del incidente, ocultaron que Alec estuvo en coma; sin embargo, ahora con esto todo salía a la luz. Su celular sonó y vio que era una llamada de Belcourt.

-Te veo en la noche en mi cuarto de hotel –le respondió.

_-Vaya, eres muy directo… por supuesto llevaré mi babydoll_

-Quiero la cabeza del responsable de que mi sobrino está en coma.

_-¿Tú sobrino está en coma?_

-Alexander Lightwood… sé que también estuvo presente cuando secuestraste al hijo de Morgenstern –él salió de la casa y vio hacia la de enfrente –al igual que tú gente es la responsable del accidente… ¿Quién dirigió la trampa para el Círculo?

_-El líder._

-Mátalo -Él cortó la llamada.

…..

* * *

Jonathan llegó a la dirección que le dio Merliorn, ya se habían llevado los vehículos. Pero las huellas de la llanta eran demasiado visibles, vio que salían de un terreno baldío y se dirigió hasta ahí, si pusieron una piedra y las dos personas ya estaban muertas. El camino de la maleza aplastado por la llanta llegó hasta la mitad del terreno. No había más rastros, ni siquiera como el coche entro ahí. Este no era un accidente cualquiera, su conocimiento se lo decía. Al lado del terreno hay un taller mecánico, pudo percatarse que había maleza cortada con un machete.

Él caminó hasta el taller, el lugar estaba cerrado con un candado por fuera, pero no le fue imposible colarse por una ventana. Adentro hay varios coches y vio que el portón podía abrirse desde dentro. Todo empezaba a encajar para él.

Llegó a la estación de policías, donde Merliorn está bebiendo una taza de café mientras lee un informe.

-¿Ha identificado a los otros cadáveres?

-El coche no tenía nada, ni siquiera permisos y ellos no llevaban pertenencias.

-Fue un asesinato –dijo Jonathan provocando que Merliorn escupiera su café.

-Morgenstern creo que ves muchos programas policíacos, por si no lo sabías los asaltos son muy comunes.

-¿Si fue un asalto por qué no se llevaron el coche? –preguntó Jonathan molesto.

Merliorn se limpió la boca con una servilleta –Tal vez…

-Quisieron disfrazarlo como accidente, usted me lo dijo

-Baja la voz, que si mi supervisor te escucha estoy en problemas –Merliorn lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó al pasillo –Sé que estás preocupado por tus amigos, uno quedó paralítico y el otro chico en coma.

-¿Ya vio toda su escena del crimen?

-Criminología…

-Al lado del terreno baldío hay un taller mecánico, tal vez… el asesino robó el vehículo de ahí. Vaya al taller y pregunte si no tienen un coche extraviado

Merliorn estaba atónito –Mandaré a averiguar, pero si no es así déjame hacer mi trabajo

-Y si estoy en lo cierto me informará de los avances de la investigación

-¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso –respondió en voz baja Merliorn

-Son mis amigos

Merliorn rascó su cabello –Muy bien, muy bien… pero será extraoficial.

…..

* * *

Magnus llegó al hospital acompañado de Catarina. Isabelle fue la primera en abrazarlo.

-Gracias por avisarme.

-Sé que ya no eres novio de Alec, pero me agradas –dijo ella.

-Odio los hospitales –Magnus tosió -¿Podemos verlo?

-No, todavía –contestó Jace –nuestros padres siguen con el doctor Penhallow.

Magnus cruzó sus brazos preocupado, cuando Isabelle le mandó mensaje informándole la situación de Alec, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse e ir hacia el hospital. Catarina estaba llegando para trabajar sobre la información del Círculo y él le dijo lo ocurrido.

Jocelyn llegó acompañada de Simon y Clary. Jocelyn fue quién se acercó a los vecinos –No saben cuánto lo lamento.

Clary estaba ahí por Alec, porque sabe lo que significa para su hermano. Ella miró enfadada a Jace.

-Él se pondrá bien, estoy seguro –decía Jace a Magnus –lo superó una vez y volverá a hacerlo.

-Espero que no tarde mucho en despertar, el doctor de la vez pasada dijo…

-¿Alec ha estado en coma antes? –interrumpió Magnus a Isabelle, ella asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar del coraje y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Simon se acercó a ella.

-¿Jonathan está aquí? –preguntó Jocelyn.

-No, no lo hemos visto –dijo Jace en seco.

-Que extraño, la última vez que hablé con él… me dijo que vendría aquí.

-Jocelyn –ella vio a Jia Penhallow y se acercó a saludarla –Jonathan estuvo aquí, esto es una completa tragedia.

-¿Mi hermano estuvo en el accidente? ¿Él está bien? –cuestionó Clary.

-No, él se quitó temprano de la fiesta –dijo ella seria –llegó aquí con los Lightwood, les acompañó a hablar con mi esposo y después me pareció verlo con los padres de sus demás compañeros, más no le he vuelto a ver.

-Gracias Jia

-Todos están consternados, los más afectados son Michael Wayland y Alexander Lightwood. Jamás pensé ver a los amigos de mi hija en una desgracia como esta.

-¿Aline está enterada?

-Yo no le he dicho nada aún –ella se retiró.

-Iré a ver a los Wayland –les dijo Jocelyn. Clary asintió con la cabeza.

-Que completo desastre –dijo Magnus –Alec debió llamarme para ir por él, él debió…

Catarina le agarró la mano –Tranquilo, vamos a la cafetería por algo de tomar –ella miró a los jóvenes -¿Desean algo? –Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Magnus y Catarina caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cafetería. Las manos de Magnus temblaban de los nervios y la impotencia. Ellos se sentaron, Catarina sacó de su bolsa una carpeta.

-Esto… esto es mi culpa

-Magnus no sabes…

-¿Por qué Alec tuvo que estar en esa camioneta?

-Magnus tienes que controlarte…

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? –Magnus mordió su uña –Rafael y yo eliminamos a esas dos personas del Círculo, vimos el choque pero nos quitamos de ahí…

-Sería demasiada coincidencia… además ustedes hicieron lo correcto.

-No es una coincidencia, si Alec muere o se pone peor jamás me lo perdonaré.

…

* * *

Jonathan estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la estación de policías. Merliorn entró con Gwyn su compañero, quién siguió de largo. Merliorn lo miró fijamente y le hizo una señal con la mano, yendo al estacionamiento.

-En el taller robaron un coche que coincide con las características y placas del vehículo del accidente.

Jonathan iba a sonreír, pero solo se humedeció los labios -¿Entonces me va a dejar ayudar?

-Tienes talento para esto, si mi jefe se entera y quiere mi cabeza.

-Solo quiero saber quién está detrás de esto –Jonathan sabía que era en parte, porque con facilidad podía obtener información sin husmear y tenía un móvil convincente.

-Tengo que hablar con mis superiores y darles el reporte de lo que descubrimos

-¿Puedo ver las fotos de los dos cadáveres?

Merliorn se asombró y asintió con la cabeza, él abrió la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y se la mostró, Jonathan quedó atónito al ver que son Cinthia y Samuel. Disimuló su asombro.

-¿Cualquier cosa que sepa hágame el favor de decirme? –Jonathan le entregó un papel con su número de celular –Por favor.

-Gracias por el detalle, mostraremos las fotos ante la prensa por si alguien logra identificarlos.

-No fue nada, solo un poco de lógica.

Jonathan entendía lo que ocurría, ellos descubrieron la trampa y lograron eliminarlos. La situación era lógica, pero ahora él descubrirá quienes del Clan fueron los involucrados en que Alec esté en coma. Él los matará con sus propias manos, y sobre todo ahora no solo quería destruir a Camile Belcourt, arrastrará con todo el Clan por ser responsables del incidente; su novio está en coma. Él no se quedara con los brazos cruzados.

…

* * *

De la oficina de Valentine Morgenstern, salieron unos clientes. Para su sorpresa, en la recepción estaba su hijo mayor. Él dejó abierta la puerta, Jonathan entendió que podía entrar. Explicarle el accidente y como por un extraño motivo sus compañeros terminaron involucrados. Valentine escuchó con atención todas sus palabras.

-Así que ahora vienes a presentarte, ya que el mundo de las sombras está hecho un caos. ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

-Ya no te queda ningún hombre de tú confianza padre.

-Te equivocas, Samuel… Emil y Luke eran mis empleados. Esto ahora es diferente.

-Me infiltraré en la policía local de Nueva York, necesito leer los reportes de las autopsias, ver que podemos encontrar

-Hablaré con el Comandante Monteverde, es un buen amigo mío.

-No van a decir que esto es parte del Clan, van a taparlo como siempre hacen –respondió molesto.

-Así es como trabajamos, Jonathan –alzó la voz su padre.

Jonathan se puso de pie y aventó una silla –Voy a descubrir quien fue, te juro que voy a matarlo.

Valentine bufó –Tienes que pensar con claridad, no ser demasiado impulsivo Jonathan.

-¡Impulsivo! ¡No me conoces siendo impulsivo! –Jonathan se encontraba molesto, Alec estaba en coma y la justicia no haría nada, lo pasaría como un accidente más. Tanta corrupción en las calles. –Iré al hospital.

-Ve a la casa y duerme

-Tú sabías que Alexander Lightwood es el nieto del gobernador Trueblood –Fue una afirmación, Valentine sonrío.

-Lo descubrí sí, el día que nos invitaron a almorzar –Jonathan le miró incrédulo –uno tiene que aceptar esas situaciones, él no nos recuerda ni a ti o a mí, el accidente le provocó amnesia.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Valentine se levantó de su sillón de piel -¿Qué habrías hecho Jonathan? ¿Le hubieras dicho que el Círculo asesinó a sus abuelos? ¿Qué tú eres el niño que no pudo matarlo? ¿Te hacías su novio sabiendo eso? –Valentine se colocó detrás de su hijo –Que esa noche el miedo invadió cada célula de tu cuerpo, que los nervios no te permitieron reaccionar, no pudiste salvarlo y tampoco matarlo –Jonathan mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos –eres el responsable que él haya tenido amnesia, porque él salió corriendo… ahora debes entender que la muerte era su mejor opción. No iba a sufrir.

-Él siguió adelante a pesar de su amnesia, tuvo una mejor oportunidad de vida. –Jonathan respondió.

-Por supuesto que sí, como ese día que estuvo en la casa. Él no se fue y subió a tú habitación, discutieron como un par de recién casados –Jonathan olvidó ese día que su padre tiene cámaras dentro de la casa –pero si no fuera poco, se fue demasiado tarde… aunque llorando… veo que te quedas en silencio… ten cuidado por donde pisas, porque ya has involucrado a ese chico en esto. Él estuvo en tú secuestro… así que el Clan lo tiene en la mira.

Jonathan abrió los ojos –No voy a permitir que le hagan daño, voy a protegerlo –él se marchó.

Jonathan caminó al elevador, sacó su celular nuevo del Círculo con el cuál se comunicó con A.P.

_-Jonathan… leí tú mensaje sobre los cadáveres. Esto es…_

-Tenemos que seguir investigando, no podemos flaquear ahora. –le dijo oprimiendo el botón.

_-Nosotros los mandamos a la Librería Pública de Nueva York, la trampa que les pusimos._

La puerta del elevador se abrió _–_Eso quiere decir que los mataron ahí y después se llevaron los cuerpos muy lejos de dónde fue el accidente –Jonathan entró -¿A qué hora llamó Cinthia?

_-A las 10 de la noche, tú estabas en el Colegio._

-Muy bien veamos, entonces… Samuel y Cinthia esperan a que nuestros enemigos lleguen; cuando lo hacen los enfrentan… los matan –dijo Jonathan -pero mi instinto me dice que hay algo más… algo que no encaja en este rompecabezas.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

-Quiero que rastrees el número de Rafael Santiago está en mi lista de contactos. Búscalo por su gps. Él no sabe que nosotros sabemos, así que… tomaré venganza por las muertes de ayer.

_-Está bien…_

-¿Tienes el equipo que le quitamos al miembro del Clan?

_-Sí… pero eso… si lo conectamos _

-Lo haré desde la Librería Pública, pasaré desapercibido y lo conectaré. Lanzamos un ataque y ellos respondieron, es mi turno de mover.

Anson bufó –_Vaya, son ciertos los rumores. Eres el mejor candidato para liderar el Círculo._

-Deja de pensar en eso, tenemos que hallar pistas en las migajas –Jonathan salió del elevador –Descubre que rutas hay para llegar de la Librería a Queens y después hasta el lugar del incidente.

_-Muy bien, tengo mucho trabajo ahora._

Su otro celular empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de H. Él contestó pero ella no le dejó hablar.

_-¿Por qué no me habías dicho del accidente? ¿Por qué tuvo que llamarme Aline? ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?! ¿Por qué no estás en el hospital?_

-Porque estoy investigando esto H, porque voy a encontrar a los responsables. ¿Sabías que las personas en el otro coche eran Samuel y Cinthia? –no hubo ninguna respuesta –El Clan son responsables de esto, tal vez no lo planearon pero…

-_Entiendo, pero te recomiendo que vengas. El anciano está aquí y si como dices… están involucrados… solo puedo decirte que a tú cuñada no le agradas tanto porque solo habla con él._

-Me importa muy poco mi cuñada.

_-Maniático, ven aquí en estos momentos –_esa era la voz de Aline –_van a permitir entrar visitas, así que ven volando si es posible._

Jonathan colgó el celular con el cual hablaba con Anson, había pocas probabilidades que Los Lightwood le dejen ver a Alec. Él salió de la compañía. Alec le dijo que no quería que derrame sangre por él, pero su propia sangre le hervía. Sabía que estaba en peligro con la amenaza de su padre y que no fue planeado el accidente, pero aun así Alec está en coma y se culpa por ello. Manejó cruzando por rutas alternas, hasta llegar al hospital.

En el pasillo afuera de la habitación, hay más gente que en la madrugada. Simon, Maia, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Max y el anciano. Helen y Aline fueron las únicas que se dirigieron a saludarlo.

-¿Puedo saber dónde estabas? –susurró Aline –Los Lightwood ya entraron y ese señor me da miedo.

Jonathan miró al hombre alto que lleva lentes oscuros. Helen se acercó –Es Maxwell Trueblood, el dueño del buffet de Abogados en San Francisco; digamos que es rival de mi padre jurídicamente.

-El tío de Alec –dijo Jonathan -Estuve en la policía, averiguando sobre lo ocurrido. No fue un accidente al azar, estoy ayudando en la investigación.

Aline sonrío –Ese es mi amigo, pero de que me sirve que estés averiguando cuando para sus padres el anciano ha mostrado más interés que tú.

-Podrá mostrar interés, pero Maryse Lightwood sabe que yo soy su novio aunque no me quiera cerca de su hijo –dijo serio.

-Morgenstern –reclamó Jace ya a pocos pasos de él, Aline y Helen se asombraron. Jace le dirigió un puñetazo, pero Jonathan le detuvo sosteniendo su mano con fuerza -¿Por qué dejaste solo a Alec en la fiesta? ¡Sabías que esto es tú culpa!

-Jace, basta –le dijo Clary.

-¡Jonathan no tiene nada que ver con esto! –contestó Aline.

-¿Crees que no me culpo que si lo hubiera traído conmigo él estaría a salvo? –dijo frío Jonathan.

-¿Qué pudo ser más importante para que tengas que quitarte? –protestó Jace.

-Yo le llamé –interrumpió Jocelyn con unas bolsas de comida, Jonathan miró a su mamá –Había salido con unas amigas y me pareció que un coche me seguía; le llamé asustada… él no quiso involucrar a Alec porque podía ser peligroso.

-Mamá… -Clary bajó la mirada –es cierto, ella se reunió con sus contemporáneas.

Jonathan soltó a Jace, su madre le estaba encubriendo. Por primera vez, se sintió bien que ella supiera lo que en verdad es.

-Tal vez lo más sencillo es buscar culpables –dijo Jocelyn –pero ahora lo que Alexander necesita es apoyo a su alrededor, no enojo.

-Pero no es culpa de Jonathan –dijo Max, todos le miraron –Mamá no quería que Alec vaya a esa fiesta y sus compañeros la convencieron, ella le dijo a Jordan Kyle que lo regrese a la media noche.

-Max… -dijo Isabelle.

Aline sonrío –Ya lo vez rubio oxigenado, te dije que no es culpa de mi amigo.

-Jace contrólate estamos en un hospital –habló el hombre que se quitó los lentes oscuros -¿Tú eres el novio de mi sobrino no es así? -Jonathan conocía esa mirada intimidante, de alguien que sabía más de lo que parecía –Estoy seguro que también lamentas la situación y te gustaría que los papeles hubieran sido al revés.

Aline observó a su amigo, no mostraba miedo en realidad tampoco pestañeaba. Ella se escondió detrás de Helen. Ese hombre no le agradaba para nada.

-Soy el abogado Maxwell Trueblood -le extendió la mano y Jonathan aceptó el saludo. El hombre dibujo una sonrisa –Vamos por un café, Jace.

Aline y Helen le observaron marcharse. Clary abrazó a su mamá. Isabelle miró a Jonathan enfadada, después agarró la mano de Max llevándoselo.

-Te dije que ese hombre da miedo –dijo Aline.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaban siguiendo?

-Todo está bien, traje bocadillos –ella fue hacia uno de los asientos, los demás le siguieron.

Jonathan sabía que vio a ese hombre antes, pero no recordaba de dónde. Magnus Bane ahora estaba frente a él.

-Fue un suceso desafortunado.

Jonathan incapaz de contenerse le lanzó un puñetazo en la mejilla y lo llevó hacia la pared sujetándole de las solapas de su camisa -¿En realidad fue así Grande de Brooklyn?

Magnus le miró atónito y llevó sus manos a las muñecas de su atacante -¿Vamos a quitarnos las máscaras?

Los demás veían la situación en silencio, Jonathan sentía su sangre hervir por el enojo que lo carcomía por dentro –Tú gente le hizo esto a Alec, accidentalmente o no… adviérteles que voy a encontrarlos y les haré sufrir por lo que él está pasando.

-Así que tú estás en El Círculo.

-Dile a Belcourt, que yo no soy mi padre. No me conoce y tampoco sabe de lo que soy capaz.

Helen se asombró al verlos hablar frente a frente, dos enemigos por Alexander Lightwood y también por pertenecer a grupos opuestos. Aline se percató de la tensión.

-Tú tampoco me conoces pan blanco, y déjame dejarte en claro que voy a destruirte a ti junto a todo lo que tiene que ver con el Círculo.

Después de decir eso, Magnus se marchó. Aline estaba detrás de su amigo -¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué es el Círculo?

Jonathan giró atónito. ¿Acaso Aline acababa de escuchar algo que no debía?

Los Lightwood salieron de la habitación, sus hijos no estaban. Maryse observó a Jonathan.

-Puedes entrar a hablar con él, supongo que eso es algo que él querría.

-Gracias –dijo Jonathan, entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta. Su corazón se estremeció al ver a Alec tendido en esa cama, con ese catéter y esos tubos, una mascarilla de respiración; parecía que dormía. Jonathan jaló una silla acercándose lo más que pudo. Acarició su fleco.

-Lo siento, no pude protegerte… no pude… -su voz se cortó –tú me pediste que no derrame sangre por ti, pero no puedo prometerte algo que no voy a cumplir. ¿Qué me dirías si te respondo eso? Quiero pensar que me estás escuchando… Alec… te necesito… para poder… eres él único que me calma con solo estar a tú lado –Jonathan sintió su primera lágrima descender –tenías razón por algo nos conocimos, lamento lo de tus abuelos… lamento… perdóname… mi padre dice que de haber sabido que eras tú no me hubiera enamorado de ti… pero creo que… de todas formas lo hubiera hecho Alec… te amo.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Bueno aquí sin poder dormir después de volver a leer el fanfic desde el inicio pues pensé en subirles el capítulo siguiente además para no provocar más angustia a Alexander . Gracias por sus comentarios, las intrigas van apareciendo más y más desenmascarando los secretos poco a poco, tan siquiera ahora se tiene el conocimiento de porque Maryse quería a su hijo lejos de Jonathan. ¿Cómo reaccionará Alec cuando sepa que su familia está en el Clan por el incidente de sus abuelos? ¿Qué lugar ocupará? ¿Se afiliará al Clan o seguirá su lucha junto a Jonathan? -.- Si lo sé, nuestro amado Jonathan está pasando por muy fuertes momentos. Y bueno les dije que una vez al mes haré el dos por uno. Así que pues elegí el día de hoy.**

**Posteo el siguiente capítulo**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Con cariño, Jaidi**


	42. Un poco cliché

Aline mordía su labio pensativa, ella se acercó a Helen jalándola del brazo -¿Qué es el Círculo?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Helen.

-El anciano le dijo a Jonathan algo sobre que lo va a destruir junto con el Círculo –susurró Aline, ella mordió su labio –Le pregunté al maniático, pero no me respondió y sé que no hablará. Lo conozco.

-¿Por qué crees que yo sé algo?

Aline le miró fijamente –Solo es una corazonada.

-Si te digo algo sobre esto… Jonathan va a matarme.

-No, yo lo haré sino lo haces… ese maniático es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano… y si ese anciano lo acaba de amenazar, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Soy una chica alegre, jovial y de buenos sentimientos, pero no dejaré que le hagan daño al único mejor amigo que tengo. ¡Entiendes!

Helen suspiró –Muy bien, pero no hablemos aquí… puede ser peligroso.

…..

* * *

Magnus llegó al Hotel Dumort, Camille le mandó un mensaje que era una emergencia y se requería su presencia ahí. Le hubiera agradado saludar a Alec tan siquiera, pero ahora que sabía que Jonathan Morgenstern está en el Círculo. Tenía un pretexto justo para matarlo. Subió las escaleras. Rafael Santiago está de pie junto a la ventana.

-¿También te citó a ti?

-¿Será que es por lo ocurrido anoche? –preguntó Magnus.

-Supe que la policía ya está mostrando las fotos de los fallecidos, por si alguien puede identificarlos –dijo Rafael.

-¿Maia te avisó sobre que los del equipo de tu colegio estaban en esa camioneta?

-Daños colaterales, siempre los hay –respondió serio –espero que no pienses que quise mandar a Lightwood a coma a propósito.

-Sé que no es así, porque estuve ahí pero hay algo que necesitas saber sobre pan blanco…

La puerta se abrió, Camille Belcourt lleva un vestido corto color esmeralda, su cabello sostenido con una pinza, se quitó sus lentes oscuros.

-Buenas noches ya… niños.

-Camille, lo de anoche… -dijo Rafael.

-Fueron inexpertos, debieron avisar que recibieron una señal. No hacer un ataque.

-Ellos nos atacaron –contestó Magnus –nos estaban esperando, fue una trampa

-¿Acaso no pudieron darse cuenta de eso? –espetó en voz alta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron -¡Cayeron en una maldita trampa!

-Fue mi responsabilidad –dijo Rafael –yo dije que… además nosotros respondimos a su ataque

-Fuiste estúpido Rafael, el Jefe decidió dejarlo desapercibido… pero ahora… no lo será tanto por que el Líder de California está enfadado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver California con Nueva York? –preguntó Magnus.

-Su sobrino estaba en esa camioneta, de hecho su sobrino está en coma en estos momentos.

Magnus y Rafael se miraron escépticos. Magnus recordó al hombre del hospital, el tío de Alec.

-Es muy allegado al Jefe y me dio una orden.

-Camille espera –dijo Magnus, pero ella sacó su pistola que tenía sujetada de un cinto en su entrepierna. Rafael también sacó su pistola.

-¿Van a matarse los unos a los otros? –Magnus giró a ver a la esquina, reconocía esa voz infantil e inocente. Ahí estaba. Alto como recordaba, con cabello blanco y ojos morados, fuertemente atractivo.

-Malcolm Fade –dijo Camille.

-El Jefe te dijo que pases desapercibido el incidente de Rafael Santiago, si lo matas estás cometiendo alta traición. Por muy allegado que sea Trueblood al Jefe no tiene órdenes sobre las de él.

-Pensé que estabas en Washington –ella bajó su pistola.

-Yo si obedezco al Jefe, por algo soy su segundo al mando arriba de ti y de Trueblood; es por eso que si matas a Santiago tendré que deshacerme de ti –se empezó a reír como si lo que dijera fuera tan sencillo, se puso de pie –Pero mira… Magnus Bane… ¿No dijiste que no volverías a unirte al Clan?

-Tú mataste a Kailie –espetó Magnus.

-No mi pequeño de Brooklyn, no fui yo… desafortunadamente. Rafael Santiago, eres el líder de este equipo por nombramiento de Belcourt –él caminó hacia dónde los tres se encuentran -¿No crees que es ella quien debe morir? Es decir… ella estuvo a punto de matarte solo para obedecer las órdenes de su amante.

-¿Amante? –preguntó Magnus mirándola.

-En fin Santiago… las palabras del Jefe son que si vuelves a cometer un error… el más mínimo. Seré yo quien maté a Belcourt y después a ti, así que mi bella Camille… piensa bien antes de tomar cualquier acción.

Malcolm Fade, va vestido elegante con un juego de esmoquin. Él salió de la habitación. Rafael bajó su pistola guardándola en su funda.

-Si el Jefe trajo a Fade aquí, es que no confía más en mí –masculló Belcourt –Esto es tú culpa Santiago.

-Pueden tratar de calmarse –dijo Magnus sentándose -Jonathan Morgenstern está en el Círculo -. Camille le miró empezando a reírse –. Mandó una amenaza hacia ti.

-Vaya, esto es un poco Cliché pero… tienes la ventaja que el tío de Lightwood y sus padres están en el Clan de California. Te verán como mejor pretendiente para su hijo.

-Si Rafael va a matar a Valentine yo pido la cabeza de su hijo –dijo serio Magnus –quiero destruirlo completamente, lo que los rodean, su vida… lo haré miserable.

-¿Todo esto por quitarte a Alec? –preguntó Rafael divertido.

Camille notó su determinación y su ira contenida.

-Tú misma lo dijiste uno por amor es capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Si Alec despierta y sabe que su familia está en el Clan, entonces entenderá mejor todo.

-Pero sabrá que fuiste tú quien mató a Jonathan –dijo Rafael.

-¿Quién dijo que serán mis manos las que se ensucien? –rio él, mirando ver al menor –El Grande de Brooklyn tiene más contactos de los que te imaginas, voy a destruirlo completamente. Esa es mi misión.

Camille colocó sus manos en sus mejillas –Ese es el chico que me sedujo… uno que tiene los mismos objetivos y pensamientos que yo, en estos momentos podría acostarme contigo.

-¿Están bromeando? –bufó Rafael -¿Quieren que los deje solos?

Ella besó la mejilla de Magnus –Supongo que tú no quieres, preferirías tener sexo con un chico que está en coma.

…..

* * *

Jonathan llegó al estacionamiento del hospital junto con su mamá y Clary. Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que es una llamada A.P.

-_Logré rastrear el teléfono de Rafael, lo tiene protegido. Escondiéndose muy bien. ¿Está en el Clan?_

-Sí… ¿dónde lo encontraste?

_-Está en el Hotel Dumort en estos momentos._

-Muy bien, voy a ir para ahí.

-_¿Quieres refuerzos? ¿Vas a llamarle a Helen?_

-No… esto lo voy a hacer solo.

De pronto, entró otra llamada de número desconocido. Él se alejó de ellas respondiendo.

_-Tenías razón Jonathan, yo… me puse a investigar por otros medios sobre Alaric y él estaba en el Clan._

Jonathan reconoció la voz de Luke, se sentó de las escaleras -¿Cómo contactaste con él?

_-Sobre el otro Correo que me mandaste sobre la historia que te contó Lightwood… yo desconozco todo eso, cuando tú padre me pidió unirme ya era el Círculo, tampoco sabía que Amatis está involucrada._

-¿Cómo contactaste con él?

-_Por internet… en una página de espías secretos, son personas que ayudan a otras investigar._

-Samuel está muerto, ¿Sabes cuántos del Círculo han fallecido?

_-¿No es ese nuestro objetivo destruirlo?_

-Estamos siendo cazados por el Clan, yo he revelado mi identidad al Grande de Brooklyn.

_-¿Por qué hiciste esa locura?_

-Porque antes de acabar con el Círculo, voy a destruir al Clan… y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos.

_-Voy a regresar a Estados Unidos, he conseguido una nueva identidad. No hagas una locura. El Clan… no sabemos mucho sobre ellos, la única que puede decirnos algo es mi hermana… pero ella debe ser muy allegada a tú padre._

-Tendré la información que necesito, no me importa si tengo que torturar a tú hermana si eso significa que me dirá lo que deseo saber.

-_Estás sonando como tú padre, debes mantener la cordura._

-¡Mi novio está en coma! ¿Y quieres que yo mantenga mi cordura?

_-Es por él que tienes que hacerlo, no ha muerto aun. Hay probabilidades que despierte y…_

-Él es el nieto del Gobernador Trueblood –le interrumpió Jonathan –fue el niño que no pude matar y Emil atropelló, es la segunda vez que está en coma… las probabilidades son nulas.

_-Pero no hubo noticias sobre él cuando el incidente, yo viajé para investigar la situación. Pero no hubo nada reportado a la policía… ni siquiera el chico._

-Pero…

_-Tú leíste los expedientes de la familia Lightwood… eran una familia perfecta americana. Creo que ni siquiera lo sospechamos._

-Los Lightwood están en el Clan –dijo Jonathan atónito.

_-Estoy seguro de eso, tú novio… es parte de los enemigos del Círculo. Ahora no sé cómo aplican las leyes dentro del Clan._

-Alec no pudo recuperar sus memorias de antes del choque; eso quiere decir que sus padres lo han estado protegiendo y no le dijeron nada al respecto; si él es el mayor… pero en este caso no lo quisieron involucrar… puede ser que Jace esté dentro del Clan.

-_Jonathan…_

Él observó a su mamá y su hermana sentadas del coche –Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

_-Me contactaré contigo._

_…_

* * *

Camille salió del cuarto de operaciones. Magnus se sentó de una mesa. Rafael con el ceño fruncido y no muy contento está junto a la ventana.

-Si Malcolm Fade es el segundo al mando del Jefe.

-Tan siquiera tengo un poco más de vida, ni siquiera sé si sobreviviré en esta guerra.

Magnus le miró preocupado -¿Por qué Camille te acogió? Es decir… tú tienes una familia, eres el mayor de varios hermanos y…

-¿Me investigaste? –preguntó molesto –No necesito tú compasión, si soy el líder de este equipo es porque lo gané a pulso.

Magnus sonrió –No he dicho lo contrario, ahora que sabes que te estuviste acostando con el enemigo.

Rafael giró para verle, cruzó sus brazos e hizo una mueca divertida –Fue delicioso así que saber que somos enemigos lo convierte emocionante.

-Eres un…

-Gracias por haberme defendido –masculló en voz baja yendo hacia su mochila.

Magnus le observó asombrado -¿Escuché bien?

-No me hagas repetirlo –alzó la voz enfurecido.

-De nada, no fue nada… además tenía que proteger a mi lidercito –

Rafael se colocó su mochila –Mira anciano, no me busques entiendes porque vas a encontrarme y Belcourt tiene razón, tienes una gran ventaja. Si la familia de Lightwood está en el Clan tienes altas posibilidades.

-No me sirve de mucho las posibilidades, si el corazón de Alec tiene dueño.

-Entonces tienes tiempo para matar a Jonathan antes que despierte y eso si es que lo hace. Ahora apúrate que tienes que llevarme a mi casa –Rafael salió de la habitación.

-Debí dejar que lo maten –reprochó Magnus.

….

* * *

-Yo ya no soy novio de Clary –dijo Jace.

-Fue lo más conveniente, si ellos siguen con las políticas de la Clave. Lo más seguro es que las mujeres no sepan nada sobre lo que ocurre –dijo Maxwell bebiendo una taza de café.

-Pero Jonathan es el hijo mayor –contestó Robert –él si está involucrado en el Círculo.

-Son solo conjeturas, además de cierta manera… tenemos ventaja sobre ellos.

-¿Crees que ellos sepan quienes son los responsables de la muerte de nuestros padres? –preguntó Maryse.

-Es posible, pero dices que no han actuado extraño con ustedes

-Pero podrían disimularlo –dijo Jace –fingir no saberlo y tenernos en la mira, tal vez Jonathan se acercó a Alec para vigilarlo fue su misión y…

-Puede ser posible –respondió Maxwell –pero si los alejaron, él pudo sospechar la situación.

-Estoy seguro que el hijo de Valentine tuvo algo que ver con el incidente, se quitó de la fiesta… y además cuando llegó a su casa; lo hizo solo –explicó Robert.

-Voy a matarlo –advirtió Jace.

-Calma, no vamos a derramar sangre aun. El Clan de Nueva York se va a encargar de eso.

-Pero ya sabemos quiénes son los responsables de esto –dijo Jace exasperado.

-El Jefe está armando todo, ya se están encargando de la lista que tienen del Círculo; aunque sepamos que Valentine es el líder, no sabemos cómo se dividen y cuantos son en realidad. Ellos se mantienen completamente en las sombras.

-Igual que nosotros –dijo Robert –eso nos da cierta ventaja, tenemos que ser precavidos por Isabelle y Max… ellos no pueden saber nada sobre esto.

-Su traslado a Nueva Jersey ha sido aceptado por el Jefe, así que no tienen nada que preocuparse. Ahora es tiempo de ir a la Reunión del Clan que habrá esta noche. Ahí conocerán a los miembros que pertenecen a Nueva York.

…..

* * *

Jonathan llegó al Hotel Dumort en una moto. Se quitó el casco. Iba vestido de negro, por costumbre usaba su disfraz. La calle está desolada, solo tres coches. El hotel ya tenía medio siglo cerrado según investigó. Era un camuflaje perfecto. Sacó la pistola que tenía en su mochila, vio que hay una cámara afuera escondida detrás de una lámpara y disparó ahí directamente. La puerta se abrió, un hombre salió. Jonathan sonrió disparándole en la frente.

-Esto es divertido –respondió él.

Jonathan vio bajar a otro hombre de las escaleras y sin dudarlo también le disparó. No escuchó más pasos así que comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Sacando una lámpara de mano pequeña de su bolsillo.

-Este lugar está vacío. ¿Por qué Rafael estaría aquí? ¿Solo dos hombres cuidando?

Jonathan comenzó a caminar por lo que fue alguna vez la recepción y el gran salón del hotel, todo estaba empolvado. Vio unas ratas pasar, llegó a la cocina, hay trastes sucios, muebles cubiertos de sábanas. No se usaba en mucho tiempo.

…..

* * *

Robert estacionó su camioneta, el lugar era un antiguo teatro clausurado. A lo mejor en alguna época tuvo su apogeo. Jace y Maryse fueron los primeros en bajar del coche. Isabelle y Max se quedaron en el hospital haciendo compañía a Alexander. En la puerta principal está Maxwell vestido de traje acompañado de una bella mujer rubia, con anteojos pequeños, vestía de ropa ejecutiva color rojo que resalta su piel blanca.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos –dijo ella –Mi nombre es Camille Belcourt, soy la líder del Clan en Nueva York; aquí todos me conocen por la Antigua. Adelante.

Maryse notó como su hermano miraba a aquella mujer, al verla pasar primero se acercó a él -¿Ustedes se entienden?

-Estamos en el mismo barco Maryse, tenemos que entendernos –respondió sarcástico.

Ellos entraron, Jace se asombró al ver a bastante gente de todas las edades, adultos y también adolescentes. Más la sorpresa más grande fue al ver a Maia platicar con un chico alto. Ella palideció al verlo acompañado de sus padres. Maia caminó hacia él.

-¿Estás en el Clan?

-Lo mismo debo preguntarte yo –contestó él atónito.

-Oh cielos –expresó Maia -¿Clary lo sabe? ¿Alec?

Jace sacudió su cabeza. Maryse y Robert se acercaron a su hijo. Maryse sonrío –Te vi en el hospital.

-Bueno si, yo soy Maia Roberts… compañera de clases de Isabelle.

-Esto es interesante –respondió Robert –El Clan de Nueva York es más numeroso al de California.

…..

* * *

Jonathan llegó a uno de los pisos superiores, hasta una puerta donde había una silla afuera. Debía ser dónde cuidaba ese señor. La puerta tenía llave. De su mochila sacó una granada. Se alejó unos metros y la lanzó. Logrando abrirla. Una alarma empezó a sonar.

-Así que aquí estabas Rafael.

Jonathan tosió y entró corriendo. Fue hasta el control de la alarma. Lo abrió, cortando todos los cables y se acabó el ruido. Vio varios mapas en la pared, también computadoras. Toda una sala de mando. Debían ser alrededor de 10 personas las que trabajen ahí.

Empezó a encender todas las computadoras mientras sacó su celular marcando a Anson poniéndolo en altavoz.

_-¿Encontraste algo?_

-Es una sala de mando, estoy prendiendo las computadoras, voy a tomar sus planos y todo lo que tienen aquí. Tendré todo lo que nos pueda servir.

_-¿No tenían vigilancia?_

-Solo dos guardias, acaso son tan tontos –bufó Jonathan.

-_Las computadoras deben tener claves Jonathan. _

-Eres muy inteligente A.P., si efectivamente tienen claves. No puedo llevarme todas las computadoras.

_-Con una que agarres es suficiente._

-Creo que encontré la computadora de Rafael –dijo él sentándose.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de él?

-Su escritorio lo delata. Está completamente ordenado. Sus hábitos no cambian. Veamos si fuera Rafael y voy a poner una clave privada de acceso, que nadie descubriría. –Jonathan quedó pensativo un momento.

-_flashback—_

_-¿Por qué no tienes bloqueado tú celular? –le preguntó Rafael mientras está sentado en su cama._

_-No tengo nada que esconder –respondió Jonathan bostezando -¿Tú si tienes claves privadas?_

_-Por supuesto que sí, siempre uso diferentes claves para que nadie las identifique –le dijo acostándose de nuevo._

_-Pero debe haber un patrón._

_-Te diré un secreto, es un anagrama con las iniciales de los nombres de mis hermanos._

_-fin de flashback—_

Jonathan sonrío, agarró una hoja. Empezando a anotar los nombres de sus hermanos de Rafael.

Después de varios intentos, logró entrar. Haber sido amante de su enemigo tenía varios privilegios. Lo primero que apareció, fue la reunión del día de hoy con todo el Clan de Nueva York. La hora y un lugar que estaba encriptado.

-Inteligentes.

Él vio los programas, cuando encontró algo que decía Red Clan. No pedía contraseña así que entró con facilidad. Ahí tenía una opción de video y dio click. Asombrándose al ver a Camille vestida de rojo, en algún lugar que no conocía.

…..

* * *

-Muy buenas noches a todos –Camille está en un presídium –Clan de Nueva York démosle la bienvenida a nuestros amigos de California.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir. Maxwell hizo una seña a su familia. Ellos caminaron hacia el frente. Jace seguía incrédulo y fue más al ver sentado en una esquina en el fondo a Magnus Bane acompañado sus dos amigos con los que siempre anda.

-Él es Maxwell Trueblood, líder del Clan de California.

Los presentes siguieron aplaudiendo. Maxwell agarró el micrófono.

-Muy buenas noches, gracias a la señorita Belcourt por permitirme tener esta reunión con ustedes. –todos guardaron silencio –Mi nombre es Maxwell Trueblood, y al igual que la mayoría que está aquí, perdí a alguien. El Círculo mató a mis padres, el Círculo fue responsable que mi sobrino tenga amnesia por seis meses. Les hemos estado cazando desde hace muchos años, y por fin los tenemos en nuestras manos, tenemos al líder en nuestro territorio, nuestro enemigo es Valentine Morgenstern. Gracias a nuestro conocimiento que tenemos sobre el Círculo es seguro que su único hijo también esté involucrado. Nos quedan pocos miembros de la lista VIP para exterminar, en realidad solo cinco, uno a uno los hemos eliminado sin piedad. Porque sabemos lo que han hecho, sabemos que son unos asesinos.

Él hizo una pausa, las personas empezaron a aplaudir de nuevo y a vitorearlo. Jace ha visto a su tío en reuniones en California, es el brazo derecho del Jefe.

-Esta noche mis hermanos de Nueva York, estoy aquí para traer noticias de nuestro Jefe. El Jefe les agradece su lealtad, su compromiso y ante todo el saber que estar aquí, como justicieros no es un trabajo fácil, también hemos tenido pérdidas, amigos, hermanos que hemos perdido en el camino. Él quiere la cabeza de Valentine Morgenstern, porque sabe que es el responsable de todo esto. Esta vez terminaremos con el Círculo.

-¡Sí, vamos a acabarlos! –gritó uno en el fondo, varios le corearon.

….

* * *

Jonathan veía atónito el video, llevando su mano a su boca.

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo y espero que les guste el capítulo. El Clan va por la cabeza de Valentine Morgenstern. ¿Jonathan protegerá a su padre? **

**Nos leemos el domingo, que tengan una excelente semana.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Con cariño, Jaidi**


	43. Erchomai

Maxwell sonrío –Yo en lo personal deseo venganza, venganza por mis padres y porque mi sobrino está en coma por causa de esos mal nacidos.

Magnus le miró atónito, Catarina y Ragnor observaron a su amigo. Magnus vio hacia los palcos del segundo piso; desde donde Rafael está presenciando la función.

-Mi sobrino Alexander, fue el único testigo en el incidente de la muerte de mis padres. Sin saber yo mandé a mi familia, mi bella hermana Maryse –él la señaló –a investigar sobre los rumores de una base de operaciones del Círculo, estoy 100% seguro que ellos descubrieron a Alec y buscaron eliminarlo del camino de nuevo.

Maia llevó su mano a su boca sacudiendo su cabeza, eso no podía ser cierto. Ella sabía que Jonathan ama a Alec.

-Es hora de terminar lo que empezamos, es hora de aplastarlos como ratas. Esta vez, por fin… después de años de lucha. ¡Venceremos!

Camille estaba maravillada por sus palabras, al que conocía que es muy buen expositor y servía para levantar a las masas es Rafael Santiago. Solo ellos y Magnus sabían la verdad sobre el coma de Alexander Lightwood. Para levantar una guerra se necesita un mártir y ellos ya lo tenían.

….

* * *

Jonathan logró buscar la dirección desde dónde se transmitía el video. El Clan de Nueva York eran tres veces más que los miembros del Círculo. Ellos les querían hacer papilla. Logró comunicarse con el nombre de Camille Belcourt que tiene guardado la computadora y marcó desde Skype.

Ella respondió, asombrándose al ver a un hombre con pasamontañas y gorra.

-_Este número… ¿Cómo?_

_-_Volvemos a encontrarnos Camille Belcourt –contestó él.

Ella reconoció su voz.

-_Tú estás muerto, Bane me dijo que… -_ella ahora ocultó su asombró -_¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Por qué me estás hablando desde el correo de?... ¿Estás en el Hotel Dumort?_

-Que se hayan reunido a hacer una fiesta sin invitarme –él sacudió la cabeza, después se carcajeo -¿Creen que van a poder con nosotros? ¿Por qué no me pones en video para hablar con todos?

_-¿Qué ocurre?_ –le interrumpió Maxwell.

-_Manden gente al Hotel Dumort –_anunció Camille en voz alta –_El Círculo está ahí._

-Aquí les esperaremos. Licenciado Trueblood, muy inspirador su discurso. Solo que debe aclarar algo a su gente. El Círculo no tuvo nada que ver con el incidente de Alexander Lightwood. Ustedes quisieron esconder el asesinato de dos de nuestros agentes _ -_su voz era fuerte y demandante. Maxwell sonrío triunfante –La señora Belcourt me ofreció unirme al Clan la vez que la conocí, pero ahora le digo a usted que tampoco estoy interesado.

-_Escúchame bien –_el rostro de Maxwell cambió_ –No sé quién seas, pero voy a encontrarte y me encargaré de matarte. Lo disfrutaré cuando lo haga._

-Tal vez piensen que llevan ventaja sobre nosotros. Pero… tengo el video de su reunión. Puedo localizarlos uno por uno. ¿Qué saben ustedes del círculo? Nada… absolutamente nada… más que una lista dónde solo les quedan cinco y que Valentine Morgenstern está ahí junto con su hijo. Pero detrás de eso, no saben nada… ni quién soy yo o los demás agentes. Así que señor Trueblood creo que eso nos da una ventaja sobre ustedes –él terminó la video llamada.

Jonathan logró respaldar la información del disco duro mientras terminó de hablar con el tío de Alexander. Él desconectó el disco duro y agarró los planos, colocando ambos en su mochila. Vio su reloj, nadie había llegado así que el lugar de la reunión debía ser lejos. Fue hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios agarrando el alcohol, que derramó sobre los cables que están conectados en el enchufe. Él sacó un encendedor que lanzó en esa dirección. Corrió, escondiéndose detrás de un escritorio. Vio que todo empezó a quemarse y salió corriendo de ahí. Lanzó dos granadas más en el camino. Escuchó patrullas de la policía. Se colocó el casco y subió a la moto, saliendo de ahí.

….

* * *

Magnus llegó en una camioneta acompañado de Rafael y el resto de su equipo. La policía ya estaba ahí. También dos reporteros. Magnus golpeó el volante molesto.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –preguntó Ragnor –No había manera que nos encuentren.

-Yo apago mi Gps, además nadie sabe que nosotros estamos en el Clan –dijo Magnus.

-Pues alguien nos descubrió –contestó Rafael molesto y vio los mensajes que llegaban a su celular por Camille.

-¿Qué pasa ahora lidercito?

-Camille dice que se comunicaron desde mi computadora –Rafael quedó pensativo y llevó su mano a su frente.

-¿Cómo pudieron entrar a tú cesión? –preguntó Catarina.

-Jonathan… -él aventó su celular a la calle -¡Jonathan fue quién entró a mi computadora!

-¿Cómo sabe el tú clave? –reclamó Magnus

-Yo le dije el anagrama que uso, eso fue antes que sepa que él estaba en el Círculo. Pero esto no podemos decírselo a la Antigua.

-¿Por qué va a matarte por tú error? –bufó Magnus.

-No, porque a ella va a matarla Malcolm Fade. Pero hemos confirmado que Jonathan está en el Círculo –dijo Rafael, los bomberos estaban llegando –Vámonos, la antigua se encargará de hablar con la policía para cubrir esto.

…..

* * *

Helen le sirvió un vaso de refresco a Aline, están en su apartamento. Ella le ha explicado lo más resumido posible sobre el Clan y el Círculo.

-Eso quiere decir… que…

El timbre empezó a sonar, Helen se puso de pie. Ella está vestida en pijamas. Se asombró al ver a Jonathan.

-¿Qué hace Aline aquí?

-Quiero entrar a su equipo –dijo Aline.

-¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Jonathan mirando a Helen.

-Sé que quieres protegerme maniático, pero quien va a cuidarte. Así que tal vez no sé disparar armas o patear traseros, pero puedo ayudarles en logística, alimentos y tener una propia base de operaciones.

-Aline… -contestó Helen asombrada.

-Su equipo no está en el Círculo y tampoco en el Clan. Necesitamos un nombre.

-No por favor –quejó Jonathan.

-Seremos los Cazadores de Sombras.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Helen atónita.

-Sí, concuerda no creen –dijo ella poniéndose de pie –Las sombras son El Círculo y el Clan… nosotros vamos a cazarlos… así que somos Cazadores de Sombras, me encargaré de nuestro uniforme y emblema.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho Helen? –reclamó Jonathan.

-Yo nada

-¿Te gusta mi idea o no? –Aline le guiñó el ojo.

-Muy bien Cazadoras de Sombras, Luke se ha puesto en contacto conmigo –dijo Jonathan sentándose del sofá, sintió nostalgia al recordar que hace una semana… Alec y él estuvieron en ese lugar.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Helen.

-Los Lightwood son parte del Clan –Jonathan sonrío ante su asombro y que Aline llevó su mano a su boca.

-Eso hace su historia de amor como Romeo y Julieta, sus familias son enemigos.

-Aline, ellos no van a suicidarse –dijo Helen –en definitiva, tienes demasiada imaginación.

Jonathan sonrío. El día había sido demasiado pésimo. El choque, descubrir la verdad sobre quién es Alec, Samuel muerto, su padre sabiendo, el anciano y Rafael, su amenaza al Clan, además todo por más que no quisiera cada vez se ponía peor a lo que imaginaba.

-Estos días que estuve vigilando al anciano, lo perdía en el metro. Después de eso cuando acudía en su coche no iba a ningún lugar en particular, aunque el jueves fue a visitar a Alec.

Jonathan sacó algo de su bolsillo, lo que le entregó Anson –Tenemos nuevo trabajo, yo iré a la Librería Pública para ver que puedo conseguir de este equipo. Helen quiero que investigues sobre esa página de espías secretos que me dijo Luke.

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo? –preguntó Aline.

-Trabajarás en el uniforme, emblema y ponernos una base de operaciones –contestó Jonathan serio –Soy el líder de este equipo Aline, no es un juego, no seré el amigo complaciente que conoces, puedes asustarte y…

-Te conozco más de lo que crees Jonathan –respondió ella acercándose a él –me alegra poder conocer tú secreto, no eres un pedófilo o algo peor, sino un agente. –Jonathan la miró asombrado –además deja esa cara de hierro, debes estar muriéndote por dentro con lo ocurrido a Alec.

Jonathan sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aline se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, ella empezó a llorar, no se imaginaba el dolor que tenía dentro su amigo. Helen los observó a lo lejos. Aline le dijo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, era su hermano y mejor amigo. Ella sabía que haría lo mismo si alguien tocara a alguno de sus hermanos pequeños. Por lo que prefirió ir a la cocina y darles espacio.

…..

* * *

A pesar del incidente en el Hotel Dumort, la mayoría se acercó a Maryse Lightwood para darle su apoyo por la situación de su hijo. Magnus y los demás del equipo de Rafael no tardaron en volver al lugar del evento. Jace caminó hacia donde estaba Magnus Bane.

-Así que tú también estás en el Clan.

-Varias sorpresas de la vida –respondió él con ironía.

-Yo mataré a Jonathan Morgenstern –le dijo decidido –vengaré lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

-Pan blanco es mío –contestó Magnus poniéndose de pie –Seré yo quien acabe con él.

Jace sonrío –Claro, veo que tienes tus razones personales.

…..

* * *

Valentine estaba en su oficina, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Anson vestido como un empresario y lentes. Ocultando su identidad de hacker. Su parecido a Emil era impresionante.

-¿Por qué saliste de la base?

-Jonathan me ordenó que yo venga con usted señor –respondió Anson sacando una laptop que tiene dentro de su mochila al igual que unos papeles –Él encontró está noche un escondite del Clan.

Valentine le miró frío, pero Anson le ignoró y colocó en play el video mostrándole la reunión del Clan. Valentine observó en silencio.

-Así que ellos vienen por mí cabeza.

-Jonathan sabe quiénes son los responsables del asunto de su novio y que usted todo este tiempo no hizo algo para atacarlo, ellos tenían esta información en ese lugar son planos de su casa, de la compañía, su itinerario y también información de su celular, sus cuentas bancarias.

Valentine sonrío –Yo sé que vienen detrás de mí… ¿Por qué Jonathan te ordenó que me traigas esto?

-Estos son datos encriptados, Jonathan piensa que usted puede descubrir algo… yo soy bueno con las redes y demás pero… tal vez Amatis pudiera… ella solo le obedecerá a usted señor

-Está bien, sé a quién le pediré que me ayude con estos datos. Tal vez podamos encontrarlos –dijo Valentine observando los códigos.

-Jefe, yo sé que soy el director de sistemas. Pero sinceramente anoche… nos dieron una masacre. Todos están nerviosos y asustados. No podemos reunirnos en la base de operaciones… los líderes fallecieron protegiendo a los VIP. El Círculo no puede terminar señor, mi hermano creía en este proyecto creía en usted y si nosotros no protegemos a la Sociedad… ¿Quién lo hará?

-Quedan tres líderes con vida Amalric Kriegsmesser, Tomas Rosales y Sebastian además no voy a permitir que me maten Anson y si lo hacen –él le entregó un sobre –quiero que le mandes este sobre a Tomas Rosales.

-Jefe…

….

* * *

Cuando Jonathan pensó que nada más podía salir peor, el lunes que fueron a clases. Todos hablaban sobre el incidente, Alec en coma y Michael paralítico; algunos solo observaban a Jonathan sin decir nada.

Para la hora de la salida, fue Clary quien se acercó corriendo a su hermano. Jonathan está acompañado de sus amigas.

-¿Escuchaste lo que ocurrió?

-¿Cuál es la nueva noticia? –le preguntó indiferente.

-Rafael no vino a clases, llamé a su casa y su mamá me dijo que no ha regresado desde el sábado que ya lo reportó como desaparecido en la estación de policías.

-¿Qué? ¿Rafael? –preguntó atónita Aline.

Clary asintió con la cabeza –Simon dice que vayamos a ver a su mamá, tengo la indicación de no separarme de ti así que…

Jonathan escuchó un sonido de su celular, lo abrió y era un mensaje de un celular no identificado. Él asombrado lo abrió.

"_Mi primer regalo para ti, pan blanco"._

Ellos escucharon una explosión, varias alarmas de vehículos empezaron a sonar. Jonathan miró hacia el estacionamiento, su convertible ardía.

_"Espero que te guste"._

Las tres observaron a Jonathan en silencio. Jonathan abrazó a su hermana. Helen marcó a emergencias. Los alumnos gritaban y veían lo acontecido. Los chicos del equipo se acercaron a dónde estaban. Había varios heridos, los maestros salieron. Jonathan no sabía que es lo que decían.

-¿Morgenstern están bien? –preguntó el profesor Safar -¿Ese es tú vehículo?

-Era mi coche –dijo Jonathan viendo hacia todos lados.

-Todos vayan adentro –ordenó el director.

Aline vio que varios estudiantes filmaban lo que ocurría con sus celulares. Jonathan las percibió confundidas.

-Aline… llévate a Clarisa, vayan a mi casa y enciérrense ahí –ellas le miraron angustiadas. Clary fue la primera en obedecer.

Jonathan le mostró su celular a Helen, quien le miró atónita.

-Este es el Grande de Brooklyn –le dijo él serio.

Jonathan tuvo que esperar a que llegue la policía. Jordan y Jimmy se quedaron junto a él.

-Vaya Morgenstern, empiezas la semana con el pie izquierdo –le dijo Merliorn.

-La aseguradora se va a encargar –le respondió serio –como no quedó nada del coche me darán uno nuevo.

-Necesito una declaración, ya sabes el protocolo es la tercera vez –le dijo Merliorn sacando unos papeles.

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza, no podía huir en esos momentos. Su celular sonó y vio que era una llamada de su padre. Ya debe estar enterado de la situación, pero si le decía que reveló su identidad se pondrá eufórico y lo regañará. Así que decidió no responder. Cuando terminó de contestar las preguntas, pidió un taxi.

Magnus Bane hacía su primer movimiento, él fue al edificio en Brooklyn para buscarlo. Abrió su apartamento, pero no había rastro de él. Todo estaba vacío. Jonathan sacó su celular, asomó por la ventana, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Dudoso, se acercó a contestar.

-Anciano

-_Estás muy atrasado pan blanco, no podrás llevarme el paso porque estoy a 10 pasos delante de ti._

_-_¡No seas un cobarde y da la cara! ¿Por qué atacarme en el Colegio? ¡Ahí hay personas inocentes!

-_¿Qué te preocupa? Voy a destruirte pan blanco, poco a poco eliminaré a todos los que te rodean, te destrozaré antes de matarte._

-Voy a encontrarte y cuando lo haga no tendré compasión de ti.

-_Ya veremos, la ventaja de ser anciano es que tengo más experiencia que tú en este campo._

La llamada terminó. Jonathan vio que hay una cámara en la esquina superior del techo. Sacó una pistola, le colocó el silenciador y después disparó. Él salió del apartamento, bajó de las escaleras y fue a la moto. Marcó el número de A.P.

-Entra al sistema de mi teléfono, hay un mensaje que me llegó. Rastrea ese número.

-_Claro que sí… ¿Ya fuiste a la Librería Pública?_

_-_Estoy yendo para ahí.

_-La aseguradora de tú coche se comunicó conmigo, te darán uno nuevo en tres días. ¿El mismo color o quieres otro?_

Jonathan no contestó terminando la llamada.

…

* * *

Helen en un cyber en el centro de la Ciudad, seguía confundida por el ataque en el Colegio hecho por Magnus Bane. Solo le hizo odiarlo, le costó trabajo creer que es parte del Clan. Ella accedió a la página que le dijo Jonathan, vio que pedía un usuario y solo puedes crear cuentas Premium y tienes que pagar con tarjeta de crédito.

-Esto es un rollo –dijo ella, sacó de su bolsa un sobre donde hay varias tarjetas de crédito. Ella agarró una, inscribiéndose bajo el usuario "PutsyGentleman", colocó un correo de los tantos que tenía creados. Cuando le salió un mensaje.

Después de varios minutos pudo entrar a la página, pero ella solo podía estar en la sección novatos.

_"Esta es una página donde nos ayudamos a la investigación para personas en aprietos. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"._

Ella continúo leyendo, tú podías pedir apoyo si era algo crítico a los administradores, todos tenían nombres claves. No parecía una página de sádicos o algo así, la única desventaja es que no podía ingresar en los botones de los distintos niveles. Helen fue enviar un mensaje a los administradores.

"Buenas tardes, pido su ayuda para poder encontrar a un amigo que está desaparecido. Su nombre es Rafael Santiago, tiene 16 años y estudia en el Colegio Dwight. Es uno de mis mejores amigos e igual que su mamá estoy preocupado. La policía no nos ha ayudado mucho. Espero su respuesta".

-Veamos quien cae en el anzuelo –dijo Helen, sumiendo el botón enviar.

-Hola –le saludó Simon -¿Qué es esa página?

-Una página de espías, pedí ayuda por la desaparición de Rafael Santiago. Clary nos comentó al respecto –ella cerró la cesión.

-Vaya, mi internet anda fallando en mi casa así que vine a terminar mi trabajo aquí. No quise molestar a Clary, demasiado está pasando después del ataque que recibió su hermano en el Colegio.

-Lo sé –ella se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

-¿Perdón?

Simon se ruborizó –Es decir, tú y Alec eran muy allegados

-Somos amigos, Alec sigue vivo aunque esté dormido en estos momentos. Confío en que saldrá de esto, si ya salió una vez lo volverá a hacer.

-Entiendo.

…..

* * *

Jonathan entró a la Librería Pública. Accedió al área de Computadoras con un carnet falso. Sacó el dispositivo de la mochila. Si iban por él, no serviría de mucho esconderse del anciano ahora. Con sus auriculares se comunicó con Anson por celular.

-Ya estoy en la librería.

-_Perfecto, no necesitas mi ayuda en esto._

_-_Lo sé, pero con tu voz planeo evitar mis pensamientos suicidas –bufó él.

-_Piensa en tú novio, no puedes suicidarte para cuando el despierte._

_-_Si pienso en él, más deseos de acabar con el anciano surgen en mi interior.

-_Muy bien, entonces conecta el chip a la computadora._

_-_Listo -Jonathan vio que era un chip de memoria –Pide una contraseña.

_-Genial, en el usb que te di hay un programa para des encriptar contraseñas. Solo tienes diez minutos como máximo._

Jonathan obedeció, miró hacia los lados por si alguien aparecía, el programa empezó a andar.

-_Te recomiendo que cuando lo desencriptes lo que hagas sea copiar todos los archivos en el disco portátil que te di._

Jonathan miró a su reloj, después de tres minutos logró entrar a los datos e hizo lo que le dijo Anson. –Vamos, vamos… no tengo tú tiempo.

_-Calma mi pequeño saltamontes._

_-_¿Encontraste algo del número que te di?

-_Es un número privado, aunque como sabes que soy un maestro en esto. La línea está a nombre de Camille Belcourt._

-¿Lograste rastrear algo?

-_No, lo siento_

Jonathan cerró sus ojos recordando a Alec, él quería sacarle de esa vida y ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, enfrentándose a su propia lucha. Reaccionó al escuchar unos gritos.

-Están asaltando la librería –anunció una muchacha que entró al área de computo. Jonathan vio su reloj, el archivo terminó de copiarse. Él sacó el usb y el chip. Guardó las cosas en su mochila y salió de ahí junto a los demás, vio a varios con máscaras de payasos.

-_¿Te encontraron? ¿Pido refuerzos?_

_-_Voy a salir por las puertas de emergencia –respondió él terminando la llamada.

Jonathan logró salir sin problemas, bajó por las escaleras cuando vio a un grupo de cinco hombres armados.

-Tú eres el intruso, devuélvenos el chip –dijo uno de ellos.

Jonathan sonrío -¿Lo quieres? Entonces ven por él.

Uno se acercó a él, logró esquivarlo y le dio una patada en el abdomen, otro empezó a dispararle logrando herirle del brazo. Jonathan chistó los dientes.

-Serás otro miembro del Círculo fácil de exterminar, no sé cómo decían que eran los mejores.

Jonathan sintió la sangre correr en su brazo –Solo estaba siendo caballeroso con las damas.

-¿Qué demonios dices?

Jonathan sonrío, logrando evitar el siguiente balazo aventando su mochila. Tal vez perdería la información, pero sacó una navaja pequeña. Dos más fueron hacia él, logró clavar la navaja en la yugular de uno, después lo aventó hacia su compañero quitándole su pistola, con la que disparó a los otros dos directo al corazón. Él que le hirió con la bala, volvió a dispararle, pero él saltó y le dio una patada en la quijada tumbándolo, su compañero sacó una daga dirigiéndose hacia él, con facilidad lo desarmó y se lo clavó en el corazón también

Levantó del suelo al que quedaba con vida y le quitó su máscara, era un hombre de 40 años, que le recordó a Emil enfureciéndolo más -¿Dónde está Belcourt? ¿Dónde se esconde?

-No tendrás nada de mí, soy fiel al Clan.

Jonathan chistó los dientes y le dio un puñetazo -¿Dónde está Belcourt? ¿Dónde se esconde?

-Eres solo un mocoso insolente.

-Este mocoso insolente mató a tus compañeros

-No vivirás, vienen los demás.

Jonathan escuchó pasos de las escalaras, eran los que entraron a la librería. Jonathan le disparó al señor en la frente, le rasgó la camisa y con la navaja empezó a escribir sobre su piel. Se sentía furioso, Emil muerto, el ataque a su mamá en la Galería, todo el odio que hervía en su sangre, Alec en coma. Al terminar soltó la navaja, cuando se limpió el labio involuntariamente se manchó de sangre y se puso de pie, giró al momento que diez hombres estaban frente a él viendo lo ocurrido, Jonathan había agarrado la pistola del hombre que mató.

-Gabriel…

-¡Comunícame con Belcourt en estos momentos!

-Nosotros somos diez y tú solo eres…

Jonathan bufó –Yo maté a tus amigos, puedo con todos ustedes. Ahora te ordeno que me comuniques con Belcourt, él le disparó a uno de ellos en la frente.

No podía ver la reacción de su atacante, debajo de esa máscara.

-No tengo el número de Belcourt.

Jonathan disparó a otro, ellos empezaron a dispararle. Jonathan saltó hacia el contenedor de basura.

-¡Deténganse! –dijo quién estaba al frente, Jonathan se percató que su voz era más joven que el otro. Él vio lo que tenía escrito Gabriel en su pecho y estómago _"Erchomai" –_Tú eres el hijo de Valentine.

Jonathan sonrío -¿Vas a comunicarme con la Antigua?

-Solo respondo al Líder, no tengo el número de Belcourt.

Jonathan se carcajeó –Perfecto, entonces préstame tú celular.

-Les llevaré tu cabeza, eso me parece mejor.

-No estoy para pláticas ahora –ellos fueron hacia él, Jonathan le disparó a todos con más agilidad. Después fue hacia uno de ellos sacando su celular, no lo tenía bloqueado -¿Qué les enseñan a estos hombres?

Él encontró el número del Grande de Brooklyn, Jonathan escogió enviar mensaje. Tomó una foto al hombre con la leyenda escrita, adjuntándola. Después escribió un mensaje. _"Espero que te guste mi regalo, anciano"._

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos! ¿Alguien más se anda derritiendo con este calor? ¿O qué tal el clima por dónde viven? Pues aquí literalmente hay exceso de calor. En fin, muchas gracias por leer... creo que muchas dudas que me preguntaron nyanekito y Alexander se resuelven en este capítulo. Saludos a Fan de Uchiha, Pao, Melopea y a todos los que siguen este fanfic. _**

**_Jonathan está sacando su instinto homicida y dispuesto a todo en esta guerra. Ahora tiene tres enemigos para hacer frente Camile, Magnus y Maxwell Trueblood. Las aventuras de los Cazadores de sombras, está por comenzar con la unión de Aline al equipo. _**

**_En fin... mucho por decir, pero mejor por ahora muy buenas noches, besos y abrazos. _**

**_Con cariño _**

**_Jaidi_**


	44. La decisión de Clary

Magnus está en el motel donde su equipo ahora se esconde, cuando le llegó un mensaje a su celular.

-¡Demonios! –gritó Magnus exasperado.

Catarina le quitó el celular viendo el mensaje -¿Mató a todos?

-Eso parece –dijo molesto Rafael –tenemos que mandar a buscar los cadáveres, Maia resetea todos los números y cancélalos, no podemos permitir que sepan más.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo matamos? –preguntó Bat.

-Porque voy a destrozarlo primero, voy a romperlo y entonces lo mataré –contestó Magnus con una mirada sombría –Esto no se quedará así.

-Magnus lo que pides es una locura –dijo Catarina consternada, junto a ella una pensativa Maia –Estás tomándote esto personal por la situación de Alec, sabes muy bien que tú misión es solo matarlo no torturarlo, hay una delgada línea entre ser asesinos y ser criminales; no dejes que tu odio…

-¿Piensas que solo lo odio?

-Oh, Magnus… realmente lo lamento, amigo realmente lamento todo esto –dijo Catarina

-¿Quieren que llame a Oprah o al Dr. Phil? –interrumpió Rafael.

-Magnus se lo mucho que amas a ese chico, y lo importante que es para ti –Catarina trató de calmar su respiración –Pero él tomó una decisión, si te dejas llevar por la ira o los celos…

-No medirás las consecuencias de tus actos –dijo Maia.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Resignarme?

-Lo que vas a hacer es concentrarte en nuestro trabajo y nada más –respondió Rafael –acaban de morir compañeros y eso si es causa de un enojo. Responderemos a ese ataque… pero no involucres tus sentimientos hacia Lightwood.

En ese momento otro mensaje llegó a su celular, Magnus se asombró y lo abrió _"Magnus mi mamá está de acuerdo en que vengas a visitar a Alec; cuando puedas ven y te dejarán entrar. La hora de visitas es de dos a seis de la tarde"._

…

* * *

_-¿Por qué tengo que matar gente? –le preguntó un niño con cabellos platinados a Emil._

_-Porque hay gente mala que no recibe el castigo que merece, esa gente con el poder que tienen en las manos pueden librarse de sus errores y vivir como si nada._

_-¿Qué hicieron los abuelos de ese niño? –ellos están sentados en un parque._

_-El Gobernador Trueblood, tuvo acusaciones por pedofilia… pero sus hijos son abogados, así que supieron defenderlo bien; además les pagaron a los involucrados para levantar los cargos, otros simplemente desaparecieron._

_Jonathan le miró atónito -¿Qué es la pedofilia?_

_-Gusto por niños como tú… pero es una afición no muy sana o común, a esto es a lo que se dedica el Círculo._

_-Entonces… ¿sólo mataré a los malos?_

_-Algo así…_

_-¿Por qué ibas a matar a ese niño?_

_-La regla número uno, es nunca dejar testigos… tienes que eliminar a todos._

_-¿Qué pasó con ese niño?_

_-¿Por qué no dejas de preguntar por él?_

_Jonathan encogió sus hombros –No lo sé, solo creo que él no merecía morir… aunque su abuelo haya hecho algo malo. Él solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el tiempo equivocado, debe haber alguien que pueda defender a esas personas. Distinguir que…_

_-No somos boyscouts Jonathan, tienes que tener eso en cuenta. No hay nada que distinguir… _

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Y si fuera Clary la que hubiera estado en ese lugar?... Yo no podría hacer eso, alguien que no tiene nada que ver… no tiene por qué morir._

_-Entonces encárgate de cumplir bien tus misiones y no dejar testigos, así no matarás a alguno._

_Jonathan sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, después dudó un momento -¿Por qué tú no hiciste lo mismo? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo mataste y tuviste que incendiar esa casa?_

_-Jonathan haces muchas preguntas, cuando crezcas entenderás como resuelvo mis casos… mientras tanto…_

_-¿Me vas a decir que pasó con ese niño?_

_-Debes dejar de pensar en ese niño, él murió… no sobrevivió._

Jonathan lavaba la cara con las manos, al cerrar la llave empezó a golpear su cabeza en la pared. Jocelyn entró al baño.

-Clary me contó lo del coche… es algo material y…

-Alec no quiere que yo derrame más sangre, pero lo hice… maté a quince personas hoy –respondió él.

Jocelyn suspiró –Esto es una guerra hijo, el Clan ellos… están lastimando también a personas inocentes como Alec, comprendo lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Lo haces? –bufó él –Porque yo no… extraño a Alec, no verlo en la escuela hoy…

-¿Por qué no fuiste a verlo al hospital?

–La señora Lightwood… me ordenó que yo no lo vaya a ver, su familia está en la hora de visitas y…

Jocelyn le sujetó su mano -¿Por qué hizo eso? Esa mujer, debo ir a confrontarla y…

Jonathan la abrazó deteniéndola –No lo hagas, no… tú dijiste que ellos usarán cualquier excusa para separarme de él.

-Y tú me dijiste que no dejarás que los separen –respondió ella –Si necesitas verlo hazlo, visítalo, si él te calma de esta vida tan agitada entonces hazlo.

Jonathan sonrío –Gracias mamá.

Jonathan obedeció a su madre, dejó su coche en casa de Aline y ahí hicieron cambio. Cuando llegó al hospital habían pocas personas, al caminar por el pasillo topó con el doctor Penhallow.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Vine a visitar a Alec –respondió él.

Patrick vio su reloj –La hora de visitas ya terminó.

-Tuve que hacer tarea y no pude venir antes –contestó serio –Podría…

Patrick asintió con la cabeza –Está bien, lo hago porque eres el mejor amigo de mi hija. Solo que tengamos esto en secreto de los Lightwood, no he querido dejarles venir en las noches por más que me insistieron, también querían contratar policías para cuidar la habitación.

-No diré nada, gracias.

Jonathan entró a la habitación. Alec lucía igual a la última vez que lo vio. Él acercó una silla, después acarició su frente.

-¿Estás durmiendo? ¿Sueñas conmigo chico pervertido? –Su voz se entrecortó, sintió que sus piernas flaquearon y se hincó -¿Por qué me dijiste que iba a ser la última vez que nos bañemos juntos? ¿Por qué?... –él sintió sus lágrimas caer –Te extraño amor, te extraño tanto… la escuela no es lo mismo sin ti… mi vida no es la misma sin ti. Necesito que despiertes, tienes que seguir entrenando para que luchemos juntos… ¿Recuerdas? Vamos a compartir la sangre que derramemos… si estuvieras despierto me dirías… Sólo tú puedes decir algo como eso en un momento como este… te extraño amor… te necesito porque te amo.

….

* * *

Camille Belcourt llegó a la casa de los Lightwood acompañada de Rafael y Bat, también otras personas más. Maxwell les abrió la puerta. Era la hora de visitas en el hospital y no hay nadie en casa. Les dirigió hasta el sótano.

-Así que aquí fue una base de operaciones –dijo Rafael serio –Cada uno de nosotros revisará una puerta.

-Supe lo de la librería –dijo Maxwell enfadado –Tenemos que tomar venganza.

-Esto es una guerra, ellos están respondiendo. No han atacado a ninguno de los que estuvimos en la Junta. Tal vez esperan el momento para atacar. –contestó Camille.

-Dijiste que ese chico estaba muerto –expresó Maxwell pensativo.

-Fue lo que me dijo Bane, le pedí encontrarlo. Puede ser que él sea uno de los líderes del Círculo. Tal vez son como nosotros. –dijo Camille.

-Es probable, pero si es así… entonces necesitamos averiguar bien como está integrado el Círculo.

-¡Antigua!

Ellos entraron a una de las puertas, era Bat. El lugar también estaba vacío, completamente limpio.

-Se deshicieron de todo, no dejaron ninguna evidencia –dijo Maxwell.

-Ese camino conecta a la casa de los Morgenstern –informó Bat –creo que por ahí entraban también.

-Muy bien, con el Hotel Dumort caído. Tomaremos este lugar como nuestras instalaciones –dijo Maxwell –haremos remodelaciones, aprovecharemos el tiempo que mi familia está en el hospital visitando a Alec para poder entrar y saldremos en la noche.

-Solo tenemos un problema –dijo Rafael entrando.

-¿Cuál?

-La habitación dónde entré, tiene un bunker dudo que podamos abrirlo con explosivos.

-Todas las puertas se pueden abrir –contestó Camille –así que lograremos hacerlo.

…

* * *

Clary fue al hospital junto con Maia y Simon. En la habitación estaban Isabelle y Max. Así que afuera vio a Jace hablar con Magnus.

Maia miró a Clary –Debemos esperar a que Isabelle salga para hablar con ella.

-¿Tus padres están con el doctor? –le preguntó Magnus a Jace, quien se asombró al ver a Clary.

-Sí –dijo él –quieren que el doctor que le vio hace siete años pueda revisarlo. Ya conoce su historial médico.

-¿Fue muy complicado para él volver a su estilo de vida la vez anterior?

-Jace –interrumpió Clary.

-¿Qué haces aquí Clary?

Ella miró a Magnus –Alec es el novio de mi hermano, eso me hace su familia –dijo ella –además me preocupa su condición, creo que debes disculparte con mi hermano.

-¿Perdón?

-Iré por café –dijo Magnus dejándolos solos.

-El otro día lo trataste muy mal y escuchaste que Max dijo que no es su responsabilidad. –Dijo ella calmadamente -¿Realmente no significo nada para ti, Jace? ¿Por qué no has hablado con mi padre?

Jace le sostuvo del brazo alejándola de los demás llevándola hacia un pasillo –Mi hermano está en coma y tú eres lo suficiente egoísta como para pensar en ti.

-Te amo Jace… ¿Eso no vale nada para ti? –reclamó ella –Me entregué a ti, Jace.

Jace también la amaba, pero no podía hacer lo mismo que Alec. ¿O sí?

-Clary también te quiero pero hay situaciones ajenas a nosotros, situaciones que no elegimos y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó confundida.

-Nuestras familias… nosotros… somos enemigos Clary –reveló él –Tú padre le hizo esto a mi hermano.

Clary sacudió su cabeza –Estás mintiendo, mi padre no haría nada como esto.

-Es por eso que esto no puede seguir Clary, estamos en una guerra

Clary sintió su voz rasposa –Estás mintiendo.

-Tú padre pertenece al Círculo, es el líder de un grupo de Asesinos y tú hermano Jonathan está incluido ahí –le dijo él acercándose a ella -¿Por qué crees que desaparece entre clases? ¿Por qué siempre está ocupado? ¿No has tenido dudas sobre ellos?

….

* * *

Jonathan llegó al apartamento dónde está Amatis. Ella se asombró de verlo y se sentó del sofá.

-Helen me mantiene al tanto de lo que ocurre ahí afuera.

Jonathan cerró la puerta y se quitó su gorra –Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el Clan.

-Supongo que tú padre no te ha dicho nada, debes preguntarle directamente a él.

-¡No voy a hacerlo! –respondió enfadado -¡Yo renuncié al Círculo y él me retiene bajo coacción diciéndome que matará a mi madre o mi hermana!

-Él no sería capaz de tocar a tú madre, no le pondría un dedo encima.

-No lo conoces –dijo caminando de un lado a otro –Él es…

-Tú eres quien no lo conoce, Valentine ama a Jocelyn y siempre lo hará –la voz de Amatis era calmada -¿Por qué crees que la puso a trabajar conmigo?

Jonathan se detuvo.

-Ella estaría protegida conmigo, fui administrativa y de logística en la Clave; pero también sé defensa personal… solo no comprendes a tú padre.

-¿Comprenderlo? –bufó él –Mi novio está en coma por culpa del Clan y nadie es capaz de decirme algo que me ayude a entender.

-¿Por eso estás así? ¿Por tú novio?

Jonathan mordió su labio. Amatis negó con su cabeza –Jonathan… los sentimientos están nublando tú razón, no hagas una locura –ella se puso de pie –Tienes que aprender a controlarlos, amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido.

-Amo a Alec.

-Por eso el Clan está tomando ventaja de eso, accidental o no te destruyeron con el ataque a tú novio –Amatis se paró frente a él –No estás pensando con claridad y tampoco siendo objetivo. El saber que tu mamá, tu hermana, tus amigas y tú novio te quieren… si tú padre te está reteniendo con ellas como amenaza, es porque tú le estás demostrando tú debilidad… la misma que usará tú enemigo Jonathan.

-Pero…

-Si tú padre dice que todavía no estás listo es por esta misma razón. Valentine no fue a rescatarte cuando te secuestraron. Él conoce las reglas básicas del mundo de las sombras. Si él iba era rendirse ante el Clan, en estos momentos ellos deben estar locos por encontrar la debilidad de tú padre para poder destruirlo… ya te secuestraron a ti y atacaron a tú madre, no cayó ante su juego. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-Pero eso significa que él va a dejar que nos maten, con tal de no caer ante su juego.

-No todo puede ser perfecto, son sacrificios en medio del camino –le dijo ella volviendo a sentarse.

-Yo no puedo… no puedo ser indiferente

-Entonces ya perdiste esta guerra –ella agarró su taza de té y bebió un poco.

….

* * *

Clary llegó a su casa en compañía de Simon. Su mamá está en la cocina. Ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Jace. ¿Su padre estaría detrás de un grupo de asesinos? Siempre estaba ausente y más últimamente, de última hora les envió de vacaciones a las Bahamas al tiempo que a Jonathan lo secuestraron. También el ataque a la Galería donde pidieron que Valentine apareciera y él se fue de viaje.

-¿Fuiste al hospital? –le preguntó Jocelyn.

-Sí –contestó ella –ahí estaba Magnus y la familia de Alec… ¿Cuándo piensa ir Jonathan a visitarlo?

-Clary tú hermano…

-¿Por qué le pusieron una bomba en su coche? –preguntó ella alterada -¿Por qué están atacando a mi padre? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Clary…

-¿Tú sabes qué es lo que está pasando?

-Clary, vamos arriba –le dijo Simon.

-¿Qué es el Círculo? ¿Es cierto que mi padre intentó matar a Alec?

Jocelyn le miró fijamente –Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, tú padre no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido a Alexander eso puedo asegurártelo

-¿Y puedes asegurarme que él no es el líder del Círculo?

-Clarissa…

-Por su culpa Jace terminó conmigo, porque mi padre mató a sus abuelos y quiere muerto a su hermano… los odio, odio a esta familia –ella salió de la casa.

Simon no entendía que ocurría y miró a Jocelyn –Iré por ella.

…..

* * *

Jonathan está bebiendo una cerveza en el bar de Madame Dorothea. Helen le observa sin saber que decir exactamente.

-En la página se contactaron conmigo me pidieron la información de Rafael y accedieron en ayudarme.

-Yo revelé mi identidad, y ese anciano abandonó la Universidad y también se mudó de casa –dijo enfadado -¿Cómo voy a decirle a Clary que su amigo es parte del Clan?

-Creo que tal vez debes optar por la misma situación que Aline, que ella esté informada es mejor a que desconozca el peligro en el que se encuentra.

-Eso le corresponde a mí mamá –él volvió a tomar –mi padre está intentando descifrar los códigos que obtuve del Hotel Dumort y Anson está revisando el contenido de la computadora de Rafael que grabe.

-Jonathan debiste decirme, yo pude ir contigo al hotel Dumort y… –dijo Helen.

-No Helen, esto es personal. Ellos están levantando a esa gente haciéndoles creer que Alexander está en coma por mi padre y fueron ellos mismos. Maxwell Trueblood… es un hombre oscuro, siniestro… es peligroso pude leerlo en su mirada y amenazó con matarme.

-Tú le hiciste creer que fueron varios y les dijiste que no saben nada sobre nosotros.

Madame Dorothea se sentó junto a ellos –El Grande de Brooklyn, vino a verme ayer… me preguntó si conocía a Jonathan Morgenstern.

-¿Qué? –dijo Helen.

-Le dije que no lo he escuchado por aquí, así que solo me dijo que ya está de nuevo por estos rumbos y que debo saber a quién seré leal.

-Nos estás queriendo decir que…

Madame Dorothea sonrío –Cuando él vuelva a estar por aquí les avisaré, no mentí… ¿no creen? Yo solo conozco a Sebastian y su hermanita.

-Necesito un favor –Jonathan le entregó la foto impresa de Rafael –necesito encontrarlo.

\- ¿Quién es?

-Un viejo novio, está desaparecido –contestó Helen.

-Vaya… así que estamos en una guerra pasional también. Veré que puedo hacer –ella agarró la foto.

El teléfono de Jonathan empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de su mamá -¿Qué ocurre?

_-Clary lo sabe… Clary sabe sobre el Círculo… no sé quién le dijo piensa que tú padre es responsable del incidente de Alec._

-Cara de hígado –dijo Jonathan poniéndose de pie.

-_Ella se fue Jonathan, se marchó y Simon fue detrás de ella, pero no han regresado… no sé si decirle a tú padre_

-Voy a encontrarla no te preocupes y lo conveniente es que le avises a mi padre –él terminó la llamada –Debo irme.

-¿Qué hizo cara de hígado? –preguntó Helen.

-Le habló a Clary sobre el Círculo y la envenenó, eso hizo.

Él se marchó. Helen sacó su cartera. Madame Dorothea sacudió su cabeza.

-Es a cuenta de la casa, vayan a encontrar a su hermana.

-Gracias.

Jonathan se subió a su moto y por el manos libres logró contactarse con Anson –Necesito que encuentres a mi hermana.

_-¿Está en peligro?_

-Es una tonta –respondió él.

-_Estoy buscándola con el GPS. Ella está en la Cafetería Bene en el 1611 Broadway de la Calle 49._

-Gracias.

…

* * *

Clary entró a la Cafetería en una mesa al fondo estaba Jace tomando un café americano. Ella se sentó frente a él.

-Tenías razón, creo que mi mamá también sabía sobre el Círculo y todo lo demás.

-No te mentiría Clary –le respondió él -¿Ahora entiendes por qué no podemos estar juntos?

-Eso es injusto, no creo que debamos permitir que nos separen –ella agarró su mano –Huiré de mi casa… podemos irnos juntos.

-Clary yo tengo un compromiso con los Lightwood no puedo irme –respondió él y tragó saliva –Cuando yo tenía meses de nacido, Maryse me encontró cerca de un basurero. Ella me acogió y me dio un techo, una familia. Después del primer accidente de Alec dónde tuvo amnesia… el tío Maxwell me hizo jurar que yo protegería y cuidaría a Alexander siempre; hice el juramento con sangre Clary –ella le miró perpleja –desde eso entré a tae kwon do e Isabelle insistió también en entrar, cuando Alec despertó le dijimos que desde los cinco años tomábamos esa clase. Él no recordaba nada así que teníamos una ventaja

-Pero esto… mi familia… yo lamento todo esto

-No tienes por qué disculparte por ellos, en las leyes de la Clave existía que la familia no supiera nada sobre lo que hacían, solo un hijo podía ser representante.

-Jonathan –ella bajó la mirada -No creo que él quiera hacerle daño a tú hermano, Jonathan no permitiría que alguien le haga daño.

-No conoces a tú hermano –bufó Jace

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Jace se asombró y acarició sus cabellos rojizos -¿Estás dispuesta a traicionar a tú padre por mí?

Clary bajó la mirada y después asintió con la cabeza –Sí, voy a hacerlo.

Jace sonrío y la besó en los labios –Tenemos que descubrir cuál es la debilidad de tú padre, como podemos destruirlo… es una tarea sencilla

-Lo haré, averiguaré que es

-Y también necesitamos tener información sobre el Círculo, tal vez tú padre o Jonathan.

Él no terminó de hablar cuando un casco le golpeó en la cabeza, tumbándolo de la silla. Clary brincó del susto. Ella se puso de pie, viendo que era su hermano.

-Jonathan… -ella miró a Jace ponerse de pie -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Vamos a casa, mamá está preocupada por ti –le dijo él agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Morgenstern? –Jace ya está de pie limpiándose la boca.

-Tú quien te crees envenenando a mí hermana –respondió él frío y la colocó detrás de él.

-¿Envenenándola? –bufó Jace –Yo fui capaz de decirle la realidad que ustedes le han estado ocultando.

Jonathan le dio un puño en la barbilla tomándolo desprevenido. Los pocos clientes empezaron a gritar y a salir. Jace se limpió la boca de nuevo empezando a reírse.

-Hoy estás mostrando tú verdadera cara.

-Jamás sabrás cuál es mi verdadera cara –contestó Jonathan sujetándole de los brazos y aventándolo sobre una mesa –El Círculo no atacó Alexander escuchaste bien, mi padre sabía quién era él pero no se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima porque no nos recordaba.

Jace le miró estupefacto, Jonathan le agarró de su camisa –Tú tío te está mintiendo cara de hígado, tú tío Maxwell los está manipulando a ti y a todo el Clan.

-Mi tío jamás haría eso –Jace logró darle un rodillazo en el estómago y después una patada. Jonathan brincó evadiendo la patada.

Helen entró a la Cafetería viendo lo que pasaba.

-Hemos llamado a la policía –dijo un mesero nervioso.

Jace le dirigió un puñetazo que logró darle en la nariz, Jonathan le golpeó con su brazo de la espalda y después le tiró al suelo.

-Estoy tratando de hablar por las buenas Jace, pero no quieres escucharme…

-¡Basta! –gritó Clary poniéndose frente a su hermano.

-Clarissa no te metas en esto

-No, tú no te metas en esto –contestó ella eufórica -¿Realmente amas a Alec? ¿O solo estuviste con él como una misión para vigilarlo?

Helen observó a Jonathan y después a Jace poniéndose de pie.

-Dices que papá no lo mató porque él no los recordaba… ¿tú estuviste esa noche que los abuelos de Jace murieron?

-Te dije que tú hermano es un asesino –le dijo Jace.

-No voy a responder a esas preguntas –contestó él serio -¿Vienes conmigo o no?

-Tú dijiste que no te meterías en mi relación con Jace, así que me quedo con él

-Clary… -dijo Helen atónita.

-¿Esta es tú decisión? –preguntó Jonathan agarrando el casco de su moto.

-Sí… no volveré a casa, no quiero saber nada de los Morgenstern… entiendes –contestó ella.

-Perfecto… solo espero que después no vengas arrepentida de tomar la decisión equivocada –contestó frío y acercándose a ella –Dales lo que quieren, entrégales la cabeza de tú padre… traiciona a tú familia por un títere

Jonathan se marchó, Helen sacudió su cabeza –No sabes lo que estás haciendo Clary, no sabes nada sobre ellos.

-¿A ti que te interesa? –reclamó Jace.

Helen se dio la media vuelta saliendo de la cafetería. La patrulla de policías llegaba en ese momento, pero Jonathan ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

**_Hola ¡buenas tardes! Por fin lluviecita, después de exceso de calor en fin. Aquí trayendo el nuevo capítulo. Clary decidió quedarse junto a Jace y traicionar a su familia. Jonathan no sabe como resolver está guerra, tal vez piensa en el fondo que es muy grande para él mismo y no desea aceptarlo en fin. Todo se está poniendo tenso lo sé. Gracias por leer y también por tener esta historia en sus favoritos. Les mando a todos un abrazo y un beso enorme, que estén muy bien aaahh y ¡Feliz día del niño! Porque todos tenemos un niño dentro._**

**_Con cariño._**

**_Jaidi_**


	45. Nuestros corazones son uno

-¿Estás diciendo que Clary no volverá a casa? –preguntó atónita Jocelyn.

Valentine permanece de pie junto al refrigerador. Jonathan está sentado con una bolsa de hielo en la nariz.

-Sí, ella eligió irse con Jace en lugar de regresar madre… eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

-Esto es tú culpa Valentine –dijo Jocelyn molesta –por tus errores nuestra hija se marchó… te advertí que…

-Tan siquiera no huyó de casa por un suéter –contestó sarcástico Valentine.

-No, fue por algo peor… fue porque Jace le dijo la verdad sobre ti y el dichoso Círculo –contestó Jocelyn exasperada.

-Tú ya lo sabías… ¿Jonathan te habló al respecto?

Jocelyn miró a su hijo –No, yo lo descubrí sola… encontré unos papeles tuyos dónde habían fotos de personas y abreviaturas marcadas con plumón rojo ahí vi JCM y también el nombre de Lucian.

Valentine sonrío –Esto es interesante, así que fuiste tú quien acudió a Lucian por información sobre el Círculo.

Jocelyn mordió su labio dándole una bofetada -¿Por qué incluiste a mi hijo? ¿Por qué tuviste que meterlo a esa vida?

-¡Es nuestro hijo!

-¿De verdad lo es? ¿Por qué no lo parece?

Jonathan les observó pelear en silencio, su mamá empezaba a llorar del coraje y la impotencia.

-¿Cómo tuviste el corazón de convertirlo en un asesino? ¿Cómo pudiste?

-No somos asesinos Jocelyn –levantó la voz Valentine –No sé qué estupideces te haya dicho Lucian, pero en lugar de ir a preguntarle a él debiste venir conmigo. Nosotros protegemos a la Sociedad en las sombras, ayudamos en los casos que no se pueden resolver… incluso la CIA y el FBI pide nuestra ayuda.

-Alaric era un buen hombre, un buen policía.

-¡Alaric estaba en el Clan! –exclamó Valentine -¿No se lo dijiste?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jocelyn.

-Así es como entran al Clan –dijo Jonathan poniéndose de pie.

-Jonathan…

-Esa página dónde Lucian se contactó con Alaric, por esa página es donde reclutan personas –les dijo Jonathan marchándose.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –preguntó Jocelyn.

-Es un agente, no un asesino –le dijo por última vez Valentine subiendo las escaleras.

…..

* * *

Jonathan apagó su celular y fue directo a la Casa de los Hampton de la familia Penhallow, donde es la Base de Operaciones de los Cazadores de Sombras, Aline se había encargado personalmente de las adaptaciones.

-Tenías razón Jonathan, esa página es donde reclutan a los nuevos integrantes –dijo Helen.

-¿Por qué no acordamos una cita con ellos? –preguntó Aline, mientras picaba unas frutas.

-Yo no puedo ir y ninguna de ustedes tampoco –contestó Jonathan.

-Necesitamos un nuevo integrante, alguien a quien podamos incluir y confiar –expresó Aline.

-Desafortunadamente no podemos confiar en alguien –respondió Helen –además Anson se está encargando de buscar la fuente de esa página de internet, puede llevarnos a la Cabeza del Clan.

-El Jefe –Jonathan llevó su mano a su barbilla -Sigue siendo algo extraño, no han atacado a tú padre Helen… ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera una amenaza. Si pudiéramos tener a Amatis de nuestra parte

-¿Tú padre ha logrado descifrar algo de esos códigos? –interrumpió Aline.

-No, alguien que perteneció a la Clave se está encargando de eso -–expresó Jonathan con los pies sobre la mesa del comedor, donde hay papeles y fotos –Por ahora solo sabemos que Camille Belcourt, Maxwell Trueblood, Los Lightwood, Rafael, El Anciano y sus amigos están en el Clan… y también hemos podido identificar a varios de las capturas del video.

-Luke ya va a llegar en unos días, está viajando en coche así que le está costando más de la cuenta –Helen se levantó.

-Luke no puede ayudarnos, él entró al Círculo porque mi padre se lo pidió. Estoy seguro que algo importante ocurrió. Algo que nos están ocultando –dijo molesto –estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el levantamiento contra la Clave.

-Jonathan… tú crees que mi padre también está ocultando algo.

-¿Quieres que te mienta?

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, Helen sacó su pistola y apuntó hacia la cocina. Aline palideció con las bolsas de comida –Tranquila espía secreta.

-Lo lamento –dijo ella sonrojada y colocó la pistola en la mesa.

-¿Tú por qué no atacaste?

-Escuché cuando te levantaste del asiento, caminaste de puntillas y también el olor de tú perfume –contestó él.

Aline se asombró –Vaya, muy bien… ¿No creen que estamos buscando en la perspectiva equivocada?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Helen.

-A veces tienen que buscar dónde nadie se imagina, creo que debemos empezar a investigar en el pasado… sobre la Clave, sus fundadores y también lo poco que pudo decirle Alec a Jonathan.

\- Eres una genia –contestó Jonathan atónito

-Por supuesto que lo soy –dijo ella con una sonrisa

Jonathan sacó su celular y marcó a un número –Anson, necesito que escarbemos en el pasado, te voy a mandar unos nombres, necesito direcciones y también lo que hicieron en sus vidas ordinarias, todo lo que éste a la luz pública.

_-Muy bien, cuando lo tenga te lo mando a tu correo._

-Ahora podemos comer –Aline abrió las bolsas.

-¿Estás seguro que podemos involucrarla? –susurró Helen.

-Así la estoy protegiendo, además debes estar feliz por la compañía que tienes –bufó Jonathan.

-Lamento lo de Clary, sé que se fue a la casa de Simon.

-Ella tomó su decisión –respondió él –nosotros la hemos respetado.

…

* * *

Han transcurrido varios días desde que se fue de casa, no quiso quedarse en casa de los Lightwood así que fue con su mejor amigo. Simon le insistía que debía hablar con su familia y aclarar las cosas.

-Simon, por favor… ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?

-Ir a mi casa y no huir –respondió él sentándose del sofá –Clary acaso olvidaste que Jace dijo que lo de ustedes no era algo formal, o cuando se peleó con tú hermano en la cancha, sinceramente no puedo creer que quieras darles la espalda por alguien que apenas conoces.

-No sabes lo que es estar enamorado –le respondió Clary –además todo eso fue, por qué él tenía que alejarme por culpa de mi familia.

-Sea como sea, no creo que ellos sean responsables de esto. Pero sé que lo que yo te diga no te hará cambiar de opinión.

El timbre sonó, Simon fue a abrir y vio que era Jace.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Simon.

-Voy a salir un momento –le dijo Clary.

-Pero…

Clary salió junto con Jace, Simon les vio marcharse. Algo en el interior de Simon sabía que no era correcto, en ese momento le mandó un mensaje a Jonathan escribiendo: _"Clary acaba de salir con Jace, lamento no poder ayudarte. No quiere escucharme"._

El mensaje no tardó en ser contestado –_"Gracias a ti, por mantenerme al tanto y también por preferir creer en mí que en cara de hígado. Sé que es complicado porque la amas"._

Simon suspiró, ellos ya no estaban. Ni siquiera vio en qué se fueron.

* * *

Jace y Clary llegaron a la Compañía donde trabaja el Señor Lightwood. Ella se asombró por varias cosas, una de ellas es que Jace manejaba y dos que hayan ido ahí a las nueve de la noche. Vio a unos hombres vestidos de negro de los pasillos con unas metralletas. Jace no le soltaba la mano, ella lo amaba y no podía dudar. No ahora. Entraron al elevador, después caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la última puerta.

La oficina está decorada con piso de mármol, hay un pequeño recibidor junto a un jardín y una cascada artificial.

-Puedes sentarte –le dijo Jace.

-Así que puedo conocer de nuevo a la hija de Valentine –interrumpió Maxwell, detrás de él entró Robert Lightwood.

-Buenas noches –dijo ella disimulando lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Creo que ya me conoces a mí y a mi cuñado –indicó Maxwell –cuando Jace me dijo que estabas dispuesta en traicionar a tú familia fue una gran sorpresa –él le ofreció una taza de café –tuve que tener una charla con el Jefe y también con Fade, tienes que pasar por unas pruebas. Espero que entiendas que puedes estar aquí como doble truco para hundirnos a nosotros en beneficio de tú familia.

-¿Qué? –ella miró a Jace –Eso no es verdad, yo… quiero ayudar… tiene unos días que no me comunicó con mi familia. Cambié mi celular por el que me dio Jace tal como me dijo.

-Definitivamente los jóvenes enamorados son sorprendentes –bufó Maxwell –aun así nosotros somos algo serio y tienes que pasar por el polígrafo, son las reglas del Clan.

-Clary… -interrumpió Robert mirándola fijamente -¿Solo quieres ayudarnos o deseas unirte al Clan?

Clary tragó saliva –Bueno eso, Jace no me dijo nada sobre… -ella miró de nuevo a su novio.

-Ella solo va a ayudarnos a atrapar a su padre –contestó Jace.

-De todas maneras, si te llegas a casar con Jace serás bienvenida a la familia del Clan –respondió Maxwell.

-Entregarles a mi padre… significa que ustedes lo matarán.

-Por supuesto que sí, quiero que entiendas que él ha sido responsable de muchas muertes Clary… tal vez podamos explicarte un poco al respecto.

-No –ella negó con su cabeza –con solo saber que mató a los abuelos de Jace es suficiente, así que si él merece esto… no me opondré.

-Entonces, vayamos a hacerte tú prueba –le dijo Robert –Jace llévala.

Él le sujetó de la mano y ambos salieron de la oficina. Robert fue hacia la ventana –No la veo convencida, podrá ser un problema.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, si tú lo deseas Jefe –respondió Maxwell.

-Valentine no fue a rescatar a su hijo y tampoco a su esposa, no creo que le importe rescatar a su hija –Robert veía de la ventana –así que no va ayudar de mucho respecto a eso.

-Entonces la desechamos.

-No… Jonathan Morgenstern fue a salvar a su madre, tal vez él si caiga en la trampa de su hermana. Además deshacerme de ese chico es algo que también deseo. Si lo matamos antes que Alec despierte, podré librarme de su enfermiza relación.

-Muy bien Jefe, entonces me encargaré del plan para deshacernos de tú yerno –bufó Maxwell –iré a supervisar la prueba de tú nuera.

….

* * *

Después de la medianoche, al salir del Centro de entrenamiento. Jonathan salió del elevador en el hospital, vio al doctor Penhallow salir de la habitación de Alec.

-Siempre vienes a la misma hora.

Jonathan sonrío –No me gusta venir cuando todos están alborotados en la hora de visitas.

-Alec sigue igual, lamento esto que está pasando

Jonathan sonrío –Tengo la esperanza que va a despertar, lo sé.

Patrick negó con la cabeza –Puede que lo haga, pero el traumatismo cerebral será grave, ya estuvo en amnesia por seis meses antes, y mientras más tiempo continúe en ese estado… menos probabilidades existen.

-Eso significa que…

-Pero es bueno tener esperanza y desearle lo mejor.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Siempre lo haces sin mi autorización –Jonathan sonrío y entró a la habitación.

Alec tenía el respirador, seguía recibiendo el suero. Lucía tan tranquilo.

-Hola amor, estoy aquí… puntual. Estuve leyendo sobre el coma, dicen que si les hablas pueden escucharte así que realmente deseo que sea así, todo el equipo hablamos con el entrenador no queríamos participar en la semifinal sin ti y Michael Wayland, pero él dice que debemos hacerlo y ganar. ¿Tú lo crees así?

Después de su charla, como las últimas noches se sentaba del sofá a lo lejos, prendía la lámpara de noche y ahí se quedaba. Tal vez haciendo guardia, no hablaba ni se acercaba. Sacó un libro y empezó a leer. Esta vez fue diferente, sus ojos cayeron quedándose dormido.

_-Dormilón… Bello durmiente…_

_Jonathan abrió los ojos, estaba en alguna playa, vio el agua transparente y a lo lejos azul. Está en una hamaca acostado. Frente a él, Alec está con solo una bermuda y se sentó junto a él._

_-¿No crees que ya dormiste demasiado?_

_-Alec…_

_-Por supuesto que soy yo tonto –le respondió él acariciando su mejilla -¿Por qué estás triste?_

_Jonathan empezó a llorar y lo abrazó –Te extraño, te he extrañado tanto._

_-Tontito, después de todo solo eres un chico sensible y dulce debajo de tú máscara._

_Jonathan sonrío y lo besó en los labios –Tienes que despertar, tienes que casarte conmigo… lo prometiste._

_-Soy un novio obediente –contestó él –no quiero que estés triste, yo estoy contigo…_

_-Alec… -su voz se entrecortó._

_-Estoy aquí –él le señaló su corazón –mientras yo esté aquí y también aquí –él colocó sus manos en su cabeza –Siempre estaré contigo mi vida, siempre… ¿entiendes?_

_Jonathan asintió -¿Cómo sabes cómo me siento?_

_Alec se recostó en la hamaca abrazándolo –Porque nuestros corazones son uno, porque te amo demasiado y te conozco más de lo que crees._

_-No quiero despertar, tal vez seamos un par de novios en coma_

_-Sólo tú puedes decir algo como eso en estos momentos –bromeó Alec. Jonathan se rio. Después de eso permanecieron ahí en silencio abrazados, Jonathan podía sentir la brisa del mar, también el olor a playa. Tanta paz y tranquilidad, como la que sentía en compañía de Alec. Lo único que él le podía brindar._

A las cinco de la mañana como era costumbre, regresaba a casa de Aline, para sus padres él se quedaba a dormir con ella. Ya no salía a correr, su vida había cambiado. Su madre ahora vendía sus cuadros en línea después del incendio en la Galería. Con su triple vida, estando en el Círculo, en los Cazadores de sombras y su vida normal, lo único que le mantenía a flote es Alec.

….

* * *

Aline manejaba su coche –Te ves más contento hoy

-Soñé con Alec

-Que romántico, ¿hicieron cosas sucias?

-No debí decírtelo

Aline sonrío -¡Vaya deberías estar de buenas! –ella continúo manejando –Sé que estás preocupado por Alec, pero mi padre sabe lo que hace y estoy segura que él se pondrá bien… él va a despertar.

-Lo sé –él tomaba de su vaso de café.

-Drogarte no te ayudará –le dijo ella –debes descansar.

Ellos llegaron al Colegio, todos hablaban sobre el partido de la semifinal este sábado. Los estudiantes deseaban convertirse en campeones de la temporada. Helen, quien abiertamente ya era parte del grupo de amigos con Jonathan y Aline se sentó junto a ellos. No avanzaban en la investigación, nada les llevaba hasta el Clan. Pero ya sabían más sobre la Clave.

Más tarde, Jonathan llegó a su casa, su madre tenía la comida servida en la mesa.

-Te llegaron las cartas de las Universidades nuevamente esperan tu respuesta –le dijo Jocelyn.

Él fue hacia el refrigerador sacando una botella de agua. Jocelyn le observó –Escuché que es probable que ganes para el Rey de la Graduación.

-Ni siquiera deseo ir

-Tú hermana no ha llamado, ni siquiera un mensaje desde que se mudó

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre Alaric, también tenía dudas sobre Luke pero… él me dijo que está siendo más cuidadoso ahora.

-Tú padre no confía en Luke –dijo Jocelyn –pero debo admitir que ahora que todos nos quitamos las máscaras hay menos tensión dentro de la casa…

-Eso es porque mi padre ahora duerme en la antigua habitación de Clary –él se sirvió ensalada en su plato.

-Yo no sabía eso, pensé que dormía en la sala o en su despacho.

-Creo que mi padre sigue con su máscara mamá. Amatis le dijo a Helen que los únicos que lo conocen sin su máscara son ella y Andrew Blackthorn.

-¿Tú tienes tu máscara puesta?

Jonathan sonrío –Sí, lo lamento.

Jocelyn asintió –Tú padre insiste en que son agentes… ¿si es así por qué el Clan quiere destruirlos?

-No lo sé…

….

* * *

-El Círculo no ha vuelto a tener casos –dijo Ragnor –tampoco ha contestado a los ataques del Clan.

-No –contestó Rafael –las personas que estuvieron en la reunión no han recibido amenazas ni nada por el estilo.

-Tal vez están esperando el momento perfecto para atacar –dijo Magnus.

-A la Antigua no le gustó mucho que John Doe esté vivo –comunicó Catarina.

-Alec me confesó que Edward Fuller no lo mató, que él le ayudó a salir del elevador durante el ataque al museo –Magnus se puso de pie.

-Pero el cuerpo de Edward Fuller fue encontrado en el museo –le interrumpió Rafael –Eso significa que John Doe nunca fue Fuller… siempre fue Jonathan y por eso no mató a Alexander.

-¿Estás diciendo que Alexander lo encubrió? –Ragnor se estiró.

-Es probable que Alec le reveló todo lo que le dijiste Bane –espetó Rafael.

-Logró disimularlo y solo me lo reveló después del accidente de…

Ellos están en la nueva Base de Operaciones en el sótano de la Casa de la familia Lightwood, Magnus se encontraba impaciente y molesto. Tenía que responder al insulto que le hizo Jonathan en el ataque a la Librería Pública.

La puerta se abrió. Camille entró acompañada de Bat y Maia, igual de bella y radiante que la última vez.

-Muy bien chicos como ahora saben, mañana sábado es el partido de la semifinal dónde jugará el Colegio Dwight. El Jefe me informó que continuaremos con lo planeado.

-Robert Lightwood me dijo que ya no se mudaran –dijo Magnus.

-Lo sé, es por la situación de su hijo –ella observó el lugar –Ahora ya podemos atacarlos.

-El Círculo te está buscando –le reclamó Magnus -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No les tengo miedo, no necesito esconderme como ellos –ella sonrío y se quitó sus lentes de sol –estoy preparada para morir.

-¿Cuál es nuestro primer movimiento? –preguntó Catarina.

-Su líder Valentine Morgenstern, ustedes mis queridos soldados… van a matar al Rey.

-¿Quieres que matemos al líder del Círculo? –preguntó Maia.

-Lo sé, soy maravillosa –ella sonrío –pero este fue el plan de Magnus, si lo matamos… el resto de los miembros del Círculo aparecerán. Encontraremos a los demás.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con el resto del país y del mundo? –preguntó Ragnor.

-El Jefe se encargará de esas órdenes, al último miembro del Círculo que para ellos murió al instante, lo secuestraron y nos dio información valiosa. No hay otra base de operaciones. El Círculo solo está en Nueva York, de aquí mandan a las misiones en los demás lugares del mundo.

Magnus bufó –Pensé que ellos eran más, eso significa que el Clan somos superiores a ellos.

-Lo sé, El Jefe está feliz… vamos a matar a Valentine Morgenstern -Camille viste un vestido pegado, su cabello suelto, aretes largos y zapatillas –Clary… quien ahora está dispuesta a apoyarnos a accedido a ser el cebo para atrapar a su padre

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rafael atónito -¿Clary?

-Sí, Maxwell se ha encargado de hablar con ella

Rafael observó a Maia no muy segura de la situación.

-Mañana será el día en que usaremos la última carta que nos queda para atrapar a Valentine, no salvó a su hijo ni a su esposa, ella es su princesa así que acudirá a su ayuda.

-Ese es un plan terrible –declaró Rafael.

-Ustedes sellaron un pacto con sangre, no tienen otra alternativa más que obedecer o… verán sus cabezas guindadas en el puente Manhattan –Ragnor iba a decir algo –Por supuesto que ustedes no, la gente

-Nosotros no somos asesinos –dijo Ragnor –usa uno de tus hombres para matarlo, y podemos colaborar rodeando la escena también tener vigilada la situación.

-Creo que ya saben que esto no es los Pitts, Santiago tú gente tiene que estar preparada, tienen mucho que aprender y otra cosa Hulk –ella sonrío –aquí las indicaciones las doy yo –al terminar de hablar, se marchó.

-¿Cuál es ese plan? –le preguntó Rafael a Maia.

-No lo sé, Clary no ha querido decirme… peso esto no va a funcionar Rafael… ¿Crees que Valentine va a acudir a salvarla cuando ella les dio la espalda por decidir por Jace?

-El líder Trueblood cree que su plan maestro funcionará –dijo sarcástico Magnus.

….

* * *

-_Valentine, tienes que escucharme. El Círculo está cayendo. Nos están destruyendo, tienes que recuperar a tú hijo._

-Los chicos se están desmoralizando Andrew, nos quedan muy pocos, Rosales está escondiendo a Stephen y en Nueva York solo queda Sebastian de líder.

_-El Clan no ha venido por mí, aunque estoy en la lista. Pienso que están dejándome para un tratamiento especial._

Valentine está sentado en el sillón de su casa. Su esposa acudió al partido de fútbol americano. Él no ha ido al Centro de Operaciones del Círculo por precaución. Amalric Kriegsmesser, es quién ha tomado el control de los pocos que quedan.

-Esto es el final del Círculo.

-_Tuvimos buenos años, sabes que también irán por ti… debes reconciliarte con tú hijo y haz a un lado el Orgullo._

-El orgullo es lo que me ha mantenido firme y cuando Jonathan sepa que yo asesiné a su abuelo, no va a perdonarme… porque él lo quería mucho.

_-Creo que lo mejor es que seas tú quien le diga toda la verdad, a que el Clan le diga su versión de los hechos. Tú y yo sabemos lo que realmente ocurrió… el por qué nos levantamos contra la Clave. Ya perdiste a Clary porque su novio la envenenó con mentiras… recupera a Jonathan con la verdad._

_….._

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada debo decir que quedé impactada por ver que ya tengo 150 comentarios y que decir con las leídas que lleva la historia. Eso solo me da el motivo para agradecerles por su apoyo y pues seguir esta historia que tanto amo, se ha convertido en mi favorita en Universo Alterno. Sé que la acción está cada vez más fuerte, se están acercando a Valentine y también puedo decirles que Alec no tardará en despertar. Hice unas ediciones sobre la historia, pero estoy viendo de que manera podría compartirlas ya que no me deja subir links. Pero prometo subir varias pronto. **

**Sé que fue con algo de demora, no pude conectarme antes. Y mañana subiré la del día que corresponde. ¡Feliz 5 de Mayo!**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Con cariño, Jaidy.**

**P.D. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero bueno para comunicarles que tengo cuenta en wattpad (Aclaro que no la había usado, pero... desde el año pasado le he andado escribiendo un fanfic de cumpleaños a una amiga (Sophy Love) el chiste es que lo voy a publiqué ahí hoy. La Sinopsis y el prólogo. Es un Jonalec y Malec, como los que me encanta escribir verdad. Creo que he enviciado a la mayoría con esta pareja. Es un Universo Alterno también, por si quieren darse una vueltecita. La historia se llama "Still Believe in Love" y ahí mi usuario es jaidiprincess. Nada más por si gustan leer. Ahora si me despido. Saludos.**


	46. La Historia de la Clave

Los Fox Hunters ganaron el partido pasando así a la final, con motivo de esto el Director permitió que en el Auditorio tengan una fiesta. Donde están tanto alumnos y maestros.

-¿Le dedicaste el partido a Alec? –preguntó Aline.

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta –contestó Helen.

Aline frunció el labio –Lo sé, pero… quiero oírselo decir

-Buenas noches –interrumpió Simon

-¿No estabas bailando con Clary? –preguntó Jonathan enarcando una ceja -¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Ella me dijo que iba al baño, Maia fue pero no la vio ahí y pensé que pudo venir contigo –respondió Simon preocupado.

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso? –bufó Jonathan –Ella no me habla desde que se fue de la casa.

-Tranquilos –contestó Aline –estoy segura que debe andar ahí platicando

Jonathan miró en la pista de baile –Maia está platicando con Eric, ninguno de los Lightwood vino al partido y menos a la fiesta, ella no está con sus amigos.

-Seguramente salió a tomar aire. –dijo Aline

Jonathan colocó su botella vacía en la mesa -Te advierto Lewis, que más te conviene que ella esté a salvo o no saldrás libre de esta.

-Pero ella fue al baño –contestó nervioso

-Clary es tú mejor amiga, era tú deber cuidarla –él se retiró.

-¿Dónde vas a buscar?

Jonathan no le contestó. Helen sabía que lo más importante para él en esos momentos es ver a su hermana salva. Ella se acercó a Simon.

-Él no está bromeando, te ayudaré a encontrarla.

Jonathan salió del Auditorio, el cabello rojo zanahoria de Clary no podía pasar desapercibido y no se encontraba. Caminó hacia Kyle.

-¿Has visto a mí hermana?

-La vi salir con Jimmy al estacionamiento, ellos estaban platicando –contestó él.

-¿Jimmy? –preguntó él atónito, Jonathan sacó su celular y fue hacia su coche. Él marcó a Anson Pangborn –Necesito que rastrees el número de Jimmy está en mi lista de contactos, dame su ubicación.

_-¿No es tú fiesta de celebración?_

-¡¿Acaso estás sordo?!

_-Muy bien, dame unos segundos… debes ir a neuróticos anónimos. Élestá justamente, doblas a la izquierda y después a tú otra izquierda_ –hubo un silencio, Jonathan comenzó a correr _–He entrado a los planos del Colegio, muy bien él está en el Gimnasio._

Jonathan guardó su celular, él llegó a dónde le mandó Anson. Un Jimmy borracho estaba encima de su hermana forcejeando con ella, le ha roto su vestido, ella lloraba y peleaba. Sin pensar mucho, Jonathan enfurecido sostuvo a Jimmy de los brazos y lo arrumbó al piso, tirando unas botellas. Jimmy quedó atónito. Clary temblaba y se sentó con cuidado.

-¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer? –Jimmy colocó sus manos en el piso sin responder, notando que estás se habían cortado con el vidrio, Jonathan le agarró de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo en la cara -¡Eres una escoria Jimmy! ¡No mereces llamarte hombre!

Clary seguía llorando y solo veía como su hermano no dejaba de golpear a su atacante, jamás se había sentido más agradecida de verlo y tenerlo. Ella vio, que él no se defendía. Escuchó unos pasos, alguien corría a lo lejos, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Simon, Helen, Aline, y Maia, ésta fue la primera en acercarse a ella y la abrazó. Clary no podía dejar de llorar, vio a Helen y Aline ir hacia su hermano.

-Jonathan, basta –le dijo Aline.

Helen lo alejó de Jimmy, su mano derecha estaba ensangrentada. Aline gritó de terror y tapó sus ojos. Clary no entendía que sucedía.

-Simon llévate a Clary –ordenó Helen.

Simon no pudo evitar acercarse a ver, Jimmy estaba muerto, su rostro estaba desfigurado por fuertes puñetazos. Él miró a un Jonathan ausente, quien sacó su celular del bolsillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Helen. Aline salió del gimnasio, empezando a llorar.

–Sí, buenas noches quiero reportar un incidente.

-¡Jonathan, no lo hagas! –exclamó Clary.

-He matado a un hombre.

Jonathan dejó caer su celular. Helen le dio una bofetada -¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-Es mi responsabilidad Helen, yo lo maté y no me arrepiento, ese canalla iba a violar a mi hermana –gritó exasperado -¿Qué hubieras hecho si era una de tus hermanas?

Helen tragó saliva –Le hubiera cortado los huevos –ella limpió sus lágrimas -¿Entonces piensas entregarte? –Helen miró hacia la hermana de su amigo -¡Simon, te dije que te lleves a Clary! ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?

-No… Jonathan –Clary dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Papá –todos miraron a Helen hablar por celular –Jonathan está en problemas –ella salió de la bodega.

-El señor Blackthorn es abogado, puede ayudarte –dijo Maia –nosotros somos testigos de cómo encontramos a Clary

-No lo entiendes, fue homicidio. Pude detenerme y llamar a la policía –respondió frío Jonathan –pero mi intención era matarlo, que él deje de respirar.

-¡Basta! –exclamó Aline volviendo a llorar.

…..

* * *

En la casa de los Morgenstern, el celular de Valentine empezó a sonar, provocando que él y su esposa se despierten. Valentine vio que era una llamada del Comandante Monteverde y su reloj marcaba la medianoche.

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-Es Jonathan, llamó a Emergencias diciendo que mató a alguien. La policía está yendo en camino al Colegio Dwight_.

Jocelyn observaba a su esposo sin expresión alguna, tan frío como un muro de hielo.

-Está bien.

-Él terminó la llamada. Jocelyn expresó -¿Está todo bien?

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y ésta vez era una llamada de A. Blackthorn. Él contestó.

-_Helen me acaba de llamar, a primera hora salgo para Nueva York._

-¿De qué hablas?

-_Jonathan mató a un compañero de él, fue porqué iba a violar a tú hija. ¿No te ha llamado?_

-No, no lo ha hecho.

-_Te dije que hicieras las paces con tú hijo_

Valentine se levantó de la cama –Iré al Colegio, nos vemos al rato.

-¿Qué pasó? –insistió Jocelyn.

-Un chico intentó violar a Clary, Jonathan lo mató y llamó a Emergencias avisando lo que hizo.

Jocelyn palideció y también se puso de pie –Voy contigo.

-Lo mejor es que…

-Nuestros hijos nos necesitan Valentine, nuestro matrimonio terminó hace semanas pero ellos no tienen que pagar por nuestros errores –ella hablaba mientras abrió su ropero –además que hayas convertido a Jonathan en un asesino...

-Él no es un asesino, es un agente –le respondió indiferente –Si vas a venir, apresúrate.

Valentine agarró una muda de ropa, tal vez debería preguntarle cómo supo sobre Jonathan, pero no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de charla, no ahora.

….

* * *

Patrick Penhallow está en la habitación de Alec, miró la hora en su reloj. Jonathan ya estaba atrasado, todos los días llegaba a verlo.

-Debes extrañarlo, verdad –le dijo serio –estoy seguro que estará aquí pronto, debo irme.

Patrick vio que empezó a mover uno de sus dedos, asombrado lo revisó pero seguía en coma, debía tratarse de algún reflejo.

-Tienes que despertar, hazlo por Jonathan… mi hija me dice que él te necesita y que yo haga lo posible por salvarte.

Patrick apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

…..

* * *

Jordan Kyle y Michael Wayland salieron del salón, vieron que una ambulancia llegaba y también dos patrullas de policías.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Michael.

Los Morgenstern llegaron en el coche de Valentine. Kyle se percató que ni Jonathan y Clary estaban ahí. Jocelyn y Valentine siguieron a los policías.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Michael, pero nadie le respondía

-Ven, vamos a seguirlos –le dijo

Jordan confundido fue hacia dónde iban los forenses. Al llegar vio a Jonathan sentado con la mano y su camisa llena de sangre. Clary abrazaba a su mamá. Valentine hablaba con el policía.

-Él protegió a su hermana.

-Señor Morgenstern, su hijo llamó diciendo que lo hizo, tenemos que llevárnoslo preso –respondió Merliorn.

Jocelyn sin soltar a Clary se acercó a Jonathan, quién se puso de pie –No me arrepiento.

-Lo sé –respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta –lo sé y aunque no lo creas, gracias.

Valentine enfadado se acercó a su familia –Todo está bien, Andrew Blackthorn vendrá a representarte, Helen le avisó a tiempo.

-No hay problema. –dijo Jonathan.

-Eres menor de edad, te llevarán a la juvenil –contestó Valentine –vamos a sacarte de ahí.

-Esto es mi culpa –dijo Clary envuelta en lágrimas.

-No, no lo es –contestó Jonathan.

Merliorn se acercó a Jonathan con las esposas y las colocó en sus muñecas –Voy a leerte tus derechos.

-No es necesario, los conozco bien –dijo él.

Merliorn asintió con la cabeza y se lo llevó a la patrulla. Varios estudiantes observaban la escena. Jonathan miró a Aline, quien sacudió la cabeza. Helen se acercó a ella abrazándola. Jonathan entró a la patrulla.

-Iré a la estación de policías –avisó Valentine.

-Ve –dijo Jocelyn –acompañaré a Clary al hospital.

-Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo.

Simon fue hacia su amiga. Aline vio a los de criminalística entrar al gimnasio.

-La policía dijo que debemos declarar. –le comentó Helen.

-¿Clary está bien? –preguntó Jordan

-Sí, fue atacada por Jimmy y vio a su hermano matarlo –respondió sarcástica Helen -¿Cómo crees que está?

Michael llevó su mano a su boca. Aline seguía llorando, Helen permanecía junto a ella.

-Jimmy jamás tocaría a Clary, ninguno de nosotros lo haríamos. Es el capitán y lo respetamos. –dijo Jordan.

-Él estaba ebrio –dijo Helen.

-Tan siquiera aceptó que hizo mal y llamó a la policía –dijo Simon -Si alguien tocara a Rebeca, no sé cómo reaccionaría…

-Tal vez esa defensa es la que recomiende papá, pero al parecer es seguro al 100% que lo condenen por homicidio., pueden darle de uno a cuatro años –dijo Helen.

Aline miró a Helen –Debemos ir a la Estación de Policías, Jonathan nos necesita.

_…._

* * *

Isabelle salió de su habitación con la pijama puesta, yendo a golpear la puerta del cuarto de Jace. Éste abrió somnoliento.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Son la una de la mañana.

-Maia me mandó mensaje, Jimmy intentó violar a Clary; vamos al hospital.

Jace se tensó -¿Estás segura?

-¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Maryse saliendo de su cuarto.

-Jimmy… intentó violar a Clary, Jonathan la defendió y lo mató, la policía se lo llevó –reveló Isabelle.

-Jonathan reaccionó como cualquier hermano hubiera hecho –dijo Jace.

-¿Cómo ves la situación mamá? –preguntó Isabelle.

Maryse se acomodó su cabello –Depende si lo quieran llevar a juicio, es decir pueden ponerle un abogado defensor por la situación el jurado va a ser algo duro espero que no lo condenen como un adulto y le respeten que es menor de edad.

-Esto es una pesadilla –quejó Isabelle -¿Creen que debemos decirle a Alec sobre esto?

-Por el momento creo que no –respondió Robert –además está en coma.

-Pero es su novio, tal vez debamos preguntarle al doctor Penhallow.

-Un novio que no ha ido a visitarlo ni un solo día al hospital –espetó Robert.

-Chicos es de madrugada, acuéstense a dormir –dijo Maryse –no podemos hacer mucho en estos momentos más que esperar.

-Quiero ir a verla al hospital –contestó Jace.

-Lo sé, pero ve a descansar… te prometo que a primera hora te llevaré a visitarla.

Jace entró a su cuarto. Maryse hizo lo mismo junto con su esposo, quién cerró la puerta.

-Hoy era la trampa para Valentine, el grupo de Rafael debía secuestrar a Clary.

-Sí, ese era el plan –dijo Robert sentándose. –Me comunicaré con Bane, para saber que ocurre.

…

* * *

-Maia me ha informado que Jimmy intentó violar a Clary, la llevaron al hospital –les dijo Rafael.

-Pobre chica, ya no podemos secuestrarla –comentó Catarina.

El celular de Magnus empezó a sonar y vio que se trataba de Trueblood. Él contestó saliendo de la camioneta.

-Diga señor.

_-¿Fue entregado mi regalo?_

-Los chicos no pudieron acercarse, un estudiante intentó violar a la hija de Valentine.

_-Entonces si fue entregado mi paquete –_se escuchó una risa fuerte –_Tú me dijiste que John Doe es Jonathan Morgenstern así que… el regalo fue para él._

La puerta se abrió, Catarina salió –Jonathan fue arrestado. Él mató a Jimmy por lo ocurrido.

Magnus estaba estático y guardó silencio.

-¡Magnus! –exclamó Catarina.

_-Esto será llevado a juicio, Valentine se presentará al Tribunal así que… ese día será nuestro juicio final. Por fin terminaremos con el Círculo._

-Pero esto… no va con…

-_¿Tienes problemas de moral Bane? ¿No eres tú quien quería la cabeza de John Doe?… ya te la he entregado, ahora sigan con su trabajo._

La llamada terminó. Magnus impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar miró a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Era el líder Trueblood… ya se enteró de lo ocurrido con Morgenstern… me dijo que sigamos con los planes, el día del Tribunal atacaremos al Círculo.

_…._

* * *

Helen estacionó su camioneta en el hospital. Aline bajó, su cabello ya estaba revuelto. Los policías no le dejaron hablar ni ver a Jonathan en la estación. Aline deseaba hacer algo que no sabía si era lo más correcto. El Guardia la dejó entrar, la conocían por ser la hija del Director Penhallow. Ellas llegaron a la habitación de Alec.

-Aline no creo que…

-No voy a permitir que la relación de ellos dos se derrumbe, no después de todo lo que han pasado –contestó ella encendiendo la luz.

Helen cruzó sus brazos. Aline caminó despacio y se acercó a la cama, lucía más delgado que la última vez que lo vieron en el partido, también pálido. Estar un mes en coma parecía estarle quitando toda su energía.

-Tienes razón… no puedo solo decirle que Jonathan está en la cárcel.

-Ven vamos afuera –Helen fue la primera en salir.

Aline volvió a llorar y se sentó –No es justo… Jonathan no se merece esto… él hubiera hecho lo mismo se trataba de mí o hasta de ti.

-Lo sé –contestó Helen.

-¿Tú padre logrará salvarlo?

-Esperemos que sí –respondió ella –Tranquila es el mejor y por algo yo también quiero ser abogada.

-Gracias Helen… si tú no estuvieras aquí yo ya me habría derrumbado –contestó Aline con la voz entrecortada.

-Para eso están las amigas…

-Lo siento… Jonathan me dijo que yo te gusto –Aline bajó la mirada –yo le dije que era una locura, pero él me dijo que yo no sea necia y que te conozca, si tú fueras una psicópata él no me lo diría.

Helen sonrío –Tonto, idiota… ¿cuándo te lo dijo?

-Cuando tuvimos una noche de pijamas… en las vacaciones de primavera.

-¿Por eso empezaste a hablarme más al volver?

-Me agradas y eres una buena persona, no sé si corresponda a tus sentimientos… con la misma intensidad pero…

-No he hecho algo por conquistarte, porque no quise que seamos lo demasiado cercanas y puedes entender los motivos.

Aline sonrío –Creo que no es el lugar indicado para hablar sobre eso, pero si estás diciendo que puedes conquistarme… entonces… te abro la puerta para hacerlo.

Helen quedó atónita. Aline se puso de pie y acomodó su vestido –Vayamos a descansar un poco.

…

* * *

Jonathan estaba en su celda, no podía sacarse de su mente esa imagen de Jimmy sobre su hermana, de ella forcejeando. No cerró sus ojos en toda la noche. Merliorn fue a verle a su celda.

-Tú padre vino a verte, el fiscal decidió dejarte preso hasta que el juez dicte los cargos.

-Gracias…

Valentine entró a la celda. Merliorn se retiró. Jonathan vio a su padre entregarle unos recipientes y también una manta.

-Tú hermana está bien, le hicieron la revisión y no es algo grave. Va a declarar si se decide un juicio. Andrew ya está aquí y está hablando con ellas, no pueden comunicarse con nadie ni siquiera la prensa.

-¿No vas a regañarme?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por salvar a tú hermana? –preguntó Valentine sentándose de la banca y entregándole una botella de agua.

-A ti no te hubiera importado, habrías dejado que la maten.

-Hay más peligro que el que crees conocer –le dijo su padre –pero estoy aquí para hablar contigo sobre el Círculo. Sabes que el Clan nos está acabando.

-Tú empezaste esto, cuando destruiste la Clave –reveló Jonathan –estoy seguro que tú estuviste en ese revuelo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

-¿Mi abuelo estuvo en la Clave? ¿Él te involucró?

Valentine colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y quedó pensativo –No sé qué versión te habrán contado, pero la verdadera historia es… que en el año de 1989 cuando tú estabas por nacer y yo tenía un año de casado con tú madre. Tú abuelo se encontraba en el Consejo de la Clave junto con William Blackthorn.

-El abuelo de Helen –interrumpió atónito.

-Alexei de Quincey y Praetor Scott también, en cuanto yo me casé con tú madre tú abuelo me habló al respecto de la Clave, lo que hacían, proteger a la sociedad desde las sombras y como todo inició. Cuando la otoesclerosis de tú abuelo se agravó, él me dejó como su representante en el Consejo. A mí me colocaron en Operaciones bajo el mando de William Blackthorn, su segundo era Andrew en esos momentos, yo pude escoger a mi equipo y nombré a los agentes con los que estuve trabajando Samuel Blackwell, Emil Pagborn y Stephen Herondale. Mi primera misión fue conocida por ser demasiado sangrienta y mortífera; tal vez como Luke calificaba las tuyas… hacías grandes escándalos. Rufus Hastings no estuvo de acuerdo, Praetor Scott me dijo que debía acatar las normas que los han sostenido desde sus inicios.

-Padre…

-El Consejo tenía que elegir un nuevo presidente y Alexei de Quincey resultó ganador. Yo fui agente de equipo como tú empezaste, no estuve de acuerdo con las normas de la Clave y tampoco lo poco que se nos pagó a quienes arriesgábamos la vida en las misiones. Confronté a de Quincey, pero William Blackthorn me dijo que si deseaba cambiar algo tenía que esperar que sean otras elecciones. Yo comencé a desobedecer las reglas, elegía mis propios objetivos porque habían unos que no correspondían a lo que nos decían, las pistas eran incorrectas y alteradas, por eso levanté las masas entre los agentes, se unieron a mi Hodge Starkweather, Malachi Deiudonne, Andrew Blackthorn y Amatis Garroway.

-Pero solo los hombres…

-Amatis no quería que su hermano esté involucrado, así que ella eligió tomar su lugar. Tú abuelo estuvo de acuerdo y como era el presidente nadie protestó en ese entonces. Nosotros interrumpimos una Reunión del Consejo y declaramos que levantaríamos una revolución sino nos explicaban que es lo que ocurría. William Blackthorn se sintió decepcionado por su hijo. Alexei de Quincey nos llamó rebeldes y que no podíamos desestabilizar el orden establecido. Andrew Blackthorn le dijo a su padre que debe reflexionar que están equivocados y las cosas no son iguales a cuando fue creada la Clave. Uno de los guardias empezó a dispararnos y hubo un enfrentamiento, donde hubo pérdidas de ambas partes. Varios agentes fueron neutros sin apoyar a nadie. Durante el tiroteo, William Blackthorn fue gravemente herido y nosotros logramos escapar. Tú abuelo se enteró del altercado y discutió conmigo.

_-Tienes que pedir perdón Valentine, la Familia Fairchild ha sido cabeza de la Clave desde hace más de un siglo._

_-Desafortunadamente suegro, la descendencia del apellido se rompe con mi familia. Jocelyn está embarazada y nuestro primogénito será un Morgenstern._

_-Eres altanero igual que tus antepasados, Roderick Morgenstern también fue fundador de la Clave, pero desde hace 70 años les prohibieron a los Morgenstern ser parte. Excluyeron al representante –Valentine le miró enfadado -¿Sabes cómo lo hicieron? Lo asesinaron frente a todos los miembros, para que todos aprendan a que nadie los desobedece. Él era el único de la familia, encubrimos la muerte como un accidente y nadie de sus descendientes supo algo._

_-¿Usted lo supo todo este tiempo y me mintió? _

_-No te mentí, solo oculté la verdad. Además yo te metí ahí Valentine desde que me diagnosticaron mi enfermedad para que te entrenaran y el negocio familiar pueda prevalecer._

_-Debió seguir callando, porque ahora menos planeo ir a pedir perdón a la Clave –respondió tajante._

-Tú abuelo ya no se podía poner de pie y un oído le fallaba, pero todavía tenía contacto con la Clave. Se comunicó con Alexei de Quincey y le dio su aprobación para asesinarme.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó atónito Jonathan.

-En una reunión con los sobrevivientes, supimos que la Clave nos buscaba por traidores y decidimos destruirla. De Quincey se comunicó conmigo para llegar a un arreglo. Y nosotros aprovecharíamos esa reunión para llevar a cabo el plan. Cuando entré a la oficina, mientras hablábamos, las alarmas sonaron, a la intranet le entró un virus, y hubo una explosión del área de armamento. Alexei de Quincey anunció que debíamos cumplir con el plan de emergencia. El cual consistía que todos vayamos a la gran explanada. Algunos estaban heridos y otras explosiones continuaron. Alexei de Quincey preguntó por Praetor Scott, cuando ya hubo gran multitud de sobrevivientes, yo asesiné a Alexei frente a todos.

-_Esto es para que sepa que acabo de destruir la Clave._

_Los rebeldes se presentan junto a él vestidos de negro y con pasamontañas protegiendo sus identidades._

_-Este es el fin de la Clave, fin de las normas y tratarnos como esclavos. No digo que la causa no sea justificable, porque lo es proteger el país de las personas que no pueden las autoridades. Justicieros, asesinos, pero si ustedes quieren ahora cumpliremos con nuestras propias reglas. Los que estén de acuerdo, sígannos. _

-Nosotros marchamos y solo unos cuantos nos siguieron. Al finalizar Emil Pangborn oprimió un botón y el edificio completo colapsó. Esa noche fue nuestro comienzo. Praetor Scott supo después que fuimos atacados y varios fallecieron. Algunos que lograron escapar dijeron que querían empezar una vida nueva lejos de la Clave. Como yo tenía 20 años y estudiaba en la Universidad la Carrera de Negocios, nació la idea de tener una doble identidad para poder pasar desapercibidos, así nació el Círculo. Le mentí a tú abuelo, le dije que me disculpe pero otros agentes empezaron el revuelo y a apenas pocos sobrevivimos. Andrew Blackthorn me dijo que volvería a Los Ángeles, para estar con su madre y se mudó con su familia. Pero no abandonaba el Círculo. Yo necesité cubrir el espacio vació así que convencí a Amatis para que Lucian se una, él jamás descubriría que ella es parte del mismo grupo y trabajaría de encubierta; yo me dedicaría al negocio Familiar de los Morgenstern los Bienes Raíces cuando supe que un cliente montaría una Galería propuse que tenía una persona encargada para atenderlo, por ser servicial y con don de gente. Así el Círculo comenzó funciones oficialmente el Octubre de 1989, nos empezamos a preparar poco a poco, tuvimos nuestras primeras misiones. Las cuales encubríamos para no dejar rastros. Conseguimos contactos para trabajar con la policía y todo lo que conoces hasta hoy.

-Pero alguien mató a Praetor Scott y fue por eso que surgió el Clan, él era amigo de la familia de Camille Belcourt –dijo Jonathan.

-No… eso no fue…

-Disculpen que interrumpa la plática personal –dijo Andrew Blackthorn –Jonathan necesito que me describas todo lo ocurrido, Clary ya me dio su declaración, leí la que diste a la policía, ando pidiendo que puedas pagar fianza, pero se están poniendo pesados. Como fue en fin de semana, pasarás aquí el día de hoy y lunes. El martes nos presentaremos en el tribunal.

-¿Por qué no aceptan una fianza? –preguntó Valentine molesto.

-Dicen que como tú eres millonario, podrías sacar a tú hijo del país y también apoyarlo por el tipo de caso que es.

….

* * *

**Buenas noches, hoy es miércoles y pues toca actualización -Una disculpa pública por no haber podido actualizar el domingo- pero bueno... creo que es un capítulo con muchas emociones fuertes, ¿qué tal les va pareciendo la historia? ¿Hizo mal Jonathan en llamar a la policía? ¿Ahora cuál va a ser la respuesta del Clan? ¿El Círculo ha perdido la guerra?**

**Nos leemos el domingo, que tengan una bonita noche, muchas gracias a todos por leer y ser parte de este fanfic.**

**Con cariño, Jaidy**


	47. El lugar perfecto

Magnus está sentado en la habitación de Alec, eran las tres de la tarde del domingo, le platicaba como estaba. El Doctor Penhallow decía que debían hablarle, eso ayuda mucho. Sabía que en la hora de visitas de su familia. Max le leía sobre sus historietas japonesas. Isabelle y Jace le decían que debía ser fuerte y regresar, ya ha pasado un mes. Ellos están presentando los exámenes finales y se está perdiendo la elección de los Reyes de la Graduación del Colegio. Sin embargo, a él le gustaba peinarlo, cortarle su fleco, cada vez le veía más pálido. A veces parecía que movía sus dedos.

-Eres el tema para mi proyecto –le decía él mientras acariciaba su mano izquierda –Alec… regresa a mí por favor… lo lamento… tanto…

Magnus soltó su mano para poder limpiarse las lágrimas, sacó un pañuelo de su camisa y vio los dedos de Alec moverse -¿Por qué haces trucos conmigo? –él acarició su mano, cuando sintió el roce y quedó estático. Oprimió el botón que le dijo el doctor Penhallow que debía al momento de haber alguna alteración.

-Alec… me escuchas… si lo haces –colocó su mano debajo de la de él –tócame

-Mag… nus… -él alzó la mirada perplejo, Alec tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecía desorientado, aquellos ojos azules hermosos, sus labios tenían crema humectante que él le colocó.

-Alec… eres tú

La puerta se abrió, el doctor Penhallow lucía aliviado –Buenas tardes Alexander, si me disculpa necesito revisarlo.

-Claro, voy a avisar a sus padres –Magnus apretó su mano –no me iré a ningún lado.

Magnus salió de la habitación, sacó su celular y marcó al número de Maryse Lightwood. Ella llegaba a las cinco de la tarde.

_-¿Alec está bien?_

Ese era el único tema que los había unido las últimas semanas, el señor Lightwood sabía que es parte del Clan de Nueva York y le pidió que cuide a su hijo en las horas que no podían ir a visitarlo.

-Él ha despertado… Alec… despertó.

En poco tiempo en el pasillo del hospital, la familia Lightwood acompañados de Magnus y Catarina esperan a que el Doctor Penhallow salga. Todos están conmocionados por la noticia. Mientras tanto el doctor terminaba su revisión física.

-¿Te duele aquí? –Alec asintió -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-No… lo –él negó con la cabeza y bostezó.

-¿Te cuesta trabajo hablar? –Alec asintió nuevamente, el doctor suspiró –Muy bien, no te presiones… voy a tenerte en observación, puede ser que tarde más de la cuenta la recuperación… pero haré lo posible porque vuelvas a tener una condición de vida favorable. –El doctor revisó su pulso –Para que no muevas mucho la cabeza, usaremos los pestañeos. Uno va a ser sí y dos será no. ¿Entendiste? –Alec pestañeó una vez -¿Quieres ver a tú familia? –Alec pestañeó dos veces. –Muy bien, les diré que estás cansado.

El doctor Penhallow no tardó en salir de la habitación, todos estaban amontonados de la puerta. Él les miró –Como ya saben Alec ha despertado.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Podemos verlo?

-Me gustaría hablar con ustedes –señaló a los padres –en mi consultorio y todavía no pueden verlo, Alec se está adaptando aún, a lo mejor ya mañana para la hora de visitas puedan entrar.

Jace iba a reclamarle al doctor, pero Magnus lo detuvo. El doctor Penhallow caminó hacia el consultorio acompañado de los padres de su paciente. Él entró y se sentó del sofá, les ofreció sentarse.

-¿Alec está bien?

-Leí el historial médico de la vez pasada, le costó trabajo adaptarse a su vida

-Sí, pero fue a terapia física y todo lo que nos recomendaron los doctores –contestó Maryse.

-Lo más conveniente es que Alec deje de estudiar momentáneamente, ahorita está un poco desorientado, necesito hacerle unos exámenes y también se quedará internado más tiempo.

-Magnus nos dijo que lo reconoció, la vez pasada el despertó con amnesia –dijo Maryse con la voz entrecortada –no sabía quiénes éramos.

-Me temo que tal vez tenga otro tipo de secuelas, le cuesta trabajo hablar y será más tardado, sé que el director le había dado la oportunidad de presentar exámenes para poder pasar el curso, pero Alec no podrá ir a la Universidad… no por ahora. –él se asombró que ninguno lloraba, pero se estrechaban sus manos con fuerza –Vengan a verlo mañana, preferí dejarlo descansar. Lo estaré monitoreando cada hora y es seguro que programe los estudios para mañana.

-Gracias doctor, ahora sobre dejar a Alec más tiempo internado –habló Robert Lightwood –debemos ir a la caja para dar otro pago.

-No se preocupe por eso, se recibió un pago anónimo a cuenta de su hijo. Se excede del monto que teníamos considerado, solo tenía un mensaje que si sobraba dinero se otorgue al pabellón infantil. –Ambos se miraron asombrados.

…

* * *

-Creo que he recibido muchas visitas hoy –bufó Jonathan sentándose.

Aline frunció el labio –Los chicos del equipo te apoyan en el Facebook y el twitter, todos dicen que eres inocente.

-Gracias… sé que pase lo que pase…

-¿Por qué te entregaste? –interrumpió Helen.

-Tenía a mi hermana enfrente, además sé lo que hice –contestó serio.

-Los chicos del equipo jamás se metían con Clary… ni siquiera Jimmy. Todos saben de lo que eres capaz –interrumpió Aline –no soy policía, pero creo que es muy extraño.

-Yo creo que es lo que es –dijo Helen.

-Jimmy sabía que Clary es hermana de Jonathan, era un plan suicida violarla, además en la autopsia salió que estaba alcoholizado y drogado.

-Por eso lo hizo, no estaba en sus cabales –refutó Helen.

-Tú que crees Jonathan…

-Que ustedes dos deben irse a casa a descansar, no quiero que estén involucradas en esto.

Aline se sentó junto a él –Mi papá me envió mensaje, Alec despertó esta tarde…

-¿Alec ha despertado?

-Tal vez quiera saber porque no has ido y debo decirle que dormiste por semanas con él, también que estás detenido hasta que haya juicio.

-No va a haber juicio, me declaré culpable y no deseo que mi hermana pase a sentarse frente a varias personas para que vuelva a revivir lo que ocurrió anoche

Ambas le miraron perplejas –Pero…

-Ya hablé con tú padre y también con el mío, no pienso defenderme.

-Jonathan, estamos en guerra con el Clan –habló bajo Helen –si tú te vas… si te vas a la Cárcel, todo quedará destruido… los pocos que sobrevivimos.

-Habla con Anson, llévalo a la Casa de los Hamptons… estoy seguro que el Clan va a sacar ventaja de esta situación.

Helen llevó sus manos a su boca –Luke estará aquí el jueves más tardar, no sabemos si el Clan tiene gente dentro de la Cárcel y…

-No me interesa, antes de ser un agente del Círculo soy hermano mayor Helen, y sé que protegerás a mi familia y también a Aline. No tiene caso que me preocupe por Alec, su familia se encargará de él.

Aline empezó a llorar y lo abrazó –Tú siempre tienes un plan, no puede ser que… simplemente te rindas en estos momentos.

-Aline, hazme un favor… hasta después que dicten mi sentencia ve a ver a Alec, no quiero que sepa sobre esto antes…

-Pero puede ser que su familia

-¿Crees que su familia ya le dijo algo? –bufó Jonathan –Ellos no le han dicho nada, lo poco que conozco a Alec es que si ya lo supiera él estaría aquí en estos momentos; pero después me diría que hice lo correcto.

Jonathan guardó silencio, se sentía feliz de que Alec despertó y logró sobrevivir de nuevo al coma. ¿Lo recordaba? ¿Tal vez recordaría sobre su pasado? ¿Ahora sabría quién es él en realidad?

…

* * *

Camille bebe una copa de vino sumergida en una piscina. Alrededor están los miembros del equipo de Magnus y también los de Camille.

-Entonces… Jonathan Morgenstern irá a la cárcel.

-Fue por defender a su hermana –interrumpió Maia –si usted hubiera visto.

-No me interesan los motivos, Valentine Morgenstern ha salido de su cascarón. Fue a la estación de policías y estoy segura que irá al tribunal cuando dicten la sentencia de su hijo.

-El lugar perfecto –dijo Magnus

-Exacto… mañana, dictarán sentencia y será nuestro día de Juicio Final. Yo mataré a Valentine Morgenstern –ella miró a Magnus -Tú liderarás el equipo que irá al Centro de Operaciones

-¿Por qué yo no voy a liderar ese equipo? –preguntó Rafael.

-Órdenes directas del Jefe, tú estarás en el Salón de Control monitoreando todo, estoy segura que habrá una multitud ese día, cuando Valentine sea asesinado afuera del tribunal, varios reaccionarán y se dirigirán al Centro de Operaciones, los quiero a todos muertos y destruye el edificio. Vamos a pagarles con su propia medicina.

-¿Tú sabes lo que ocurrió hace 18 años?

-Maxwell se encargará personalmente de Andrew Blackthorn.

Maia no se sentía contenta con lo ocurrido, ella agarró su mochila y fue hacia los baños cuando vio a Rafael hablando con Magnus.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Bane?

-No estoy haciendo nada –respondió él.

-¿Por qué tú vas a liderar el ataque al Centro de operaciones del Círculo? ¿Por qué Trueblood te llama directamente?

-Mira lidercito, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora.

-¡Te dije que no me busques, porque ibas a encontrarme! –Rafael le empujó, Maia les miró asombrada a pesar de la diferencia de estatura. Rafael era fuerte.

-Tal vez ellos no confían en ti, no lo hacen después de lo ocurrido la noche de la trampa al Círculo.

-¿Lo dices por qué mandamos a tú novio a coma?

Maia quedó atónita y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Sí, de esa noche estoy hablando. No sé porque el Jefe ordenó que yo lidere ese ataque… ni siquiera deseo ir al campo. Porque odio estar en el campo –reveló Magnus –además solo estoy esperando terminar con el Círculo para poder salirme de aquí.

-¿Crees que te van a dejar huir de nuevo? –espetó Rafael –Por más que lo intentes, jamás podrás salir del Clan.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De nada –dijo él enfadado –solo no te metas en mi camino.

-Alec ya despertó

Rafael le observó asombrado –Debes estar feliz, ahora con Jonathan en la cárcel… tienes todo el camino libre hacia Alec felicidades.

-No me siento feliz –reveló Magnus sentándose –no porque…

-¿Tienes remordimiento de consciencia?

Magnus miró hacia ambos lados –Hablemos en otro lugar.

Maia se fue corriendo de ahí.

…..

* * *

Magnus y Rafael entraron a una de las habitaciones del motel dónde estaban instalados. Magnus cerró las cortinas.

Rafael se sentó –No voy a hacerte nada indebido Bane.

-Lo que deseo es que no nos vean –contestó Magnus apagando su celular y le quitó la batería. Rafael hizo lo mismo. Magnus empezó a buscar cámaras pero no había ninguna.

-¿Vas a decirme cuál es el secreto?

-Maxwell Trueblood fue quién mandó violar a Clary –reveló Magnus –como plan para destruir a Jonathan, creo que va a ordenar que lo maten cuando entre a prisión.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Por supuesto que sí, él me lo dijo cuándo me llamó… yo no pensé que él como líder de California y abogado recurriría a esos métodos, eso es algo que…

-Vaya, sí que esto se está saliendo de control –dijo Rafael pensativo –Ellos están usando el incidente del accidente para levantar a las personas… ¿Qué tal si también nos han estado engañando?

-Pero…

-¿Qué tal si estamos en el bando equivocado? –preguntó Rafael –Jonathan le dijo a Jace que su tío les está lavando el cerebro, tú y yo sabemos que esto es realmente así.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer revelarnos en contra del Clan? –bufó Magnus –Van a matarnos, lo sabes bien.

-Tienes razón, yo también estoy aquí para terminar con el Círculo. Así que una vez que los destruyamos, nos iremos a casa… solo espero que no haya sido una mentira y después busquen otra excusa para retenernos.

-Iré a visitar a Alec…

-No eres tan malo como pintas Grande de Brooklyn, sabes que no ganaste a Alec limpiamente

-No voy a obligarlo a regresar conmigo, los celos… me hicieron perder el control –Magnus se sentó.

Rafael llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos –Me enamoré de Jonathan, me gustaba que nuestra relación era sin restricciones porque yo estoy aquí en el Clan y no exigía mucho. Él tiene ese algo, pero realmente cambió en cuanto Lightwood apareció en el Colegio, poco a poco fue cambiando… fingió que no era así… yo también odié a Lightwood pero no por eso quise mandarlo a coma ni tampoco lo confronte.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

-Mi madre dice que la mejor manera de demostrar tú amor hacia alguien, es hacerte a un lado y dejarlo ser feliz… así que de esta manera yo le demostré mi amor a Jonthan… tal vez tú debas de hacer lo mismo con Lightwood… solo déjalo ir

….

* * *

-Alec muestra mejoría –les decía el doctor Penhallow a los Lightwood –Va a necesitar su apoyo, hay que enseñarle las cosas básicas, todavía su sistema nervioso está sensible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar hospitalizado?

Alec les veía hablar con el doctor, sus hermanos le hablaban pero él no dejaba de concentrarse en ese sueño, despertó la tarde de ayer. Deseaba no haberlo hecho, lo recordó claramente aquella noche cuando sus abuelos fallecieron… Valentine Morgenstern… y ese niño, el que no le mató. La historia concordaba con el relato que le contó Jonathan. ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar todo de esta manera? ¿Jonathan sabría que era él? ¿Con esa intención se acercó? Todo era confuso.

-Lilly te llamó de San Francisco, te mandó un regalo por mensajería –le dijo Jace.

-Sí… gracias

-Yo me quedaré contigo todo el día –Isabelle se sentó.

Alec parpadeó dos veces.

-Pero…

-Alec estará en buenas manos –interrumpió Magnus llegando con un ramo de flores.

Alec no quería ver a nadie más que a Jonathan. Sabía que sus padres no irían a informarle que ya estaba bien, se sentía una molestia tal vez un estorbo para su familia. Levantó la mirada y vio a Magnus escéptico. Le habían dicho que le estuvo yendo a visitar todos los días y como se ha preocupado por él.

-¿Me extrañaste? –le preguntó Magnus.

-No –dijo parpadeando dos veces.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –dijo Jace.

-Por supuesto, Isabelle tiene que estudiar para su examen de mañana. –explicó Magnus

-Otra cosa es que quieres quedarte a solas con mi hermano –contestó Max. Ellos empezaron a reírse y Alec sonrío.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Alec observó a su familia, si decía que sí se preocuparían… además no tenía por qué hablar mucho sino escuchar. Él parpadeó dos veces.

-Volveremos mañana –le dijo Isabelle.

Él vio a cada uno despedirse y después marcharse. Magnus se acercó a la cama y acarició los cabellos de Alec –¿Cómo te sientes?

Alec encogió sus hombros, Magnus sonrío –Que sea lo primero que viste al despertar fue un halago para mí.

-Jon… Jonathan…

Magnus suspiró –Alec tú sabes la relación que él tiene con tus padres, pero siendo tan engreído como es creo que debió venir a verte sin importar lo que sucede con…

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué me agradeces? –preguntó Magnus poniéndose de pie y colocó las flores en un jarrón –Después de todo solo soy un chico enamorado que tuvo que perder.

-Magnus…

-No hablemos de mí, sino de ti… y que soy un pésimo amigo –respondió él volviendo a sentarse –antes de tú accidente, antes de… esto… hice una estúpida apuesta con un amigo.

Alec enarcó una ceja, Magnus sacudió su cabeza –Yo aposté que podía recuperarte, que podía traerte hacia mí de nuevo…

-¿Por qué?...

-¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? –preguntó Magnus agarrando su mano –Porque estas semanas que estuviste en coma, este tiempo que estuve aquí contigo… me prometí a mí mismo que si despertabas no quería ocultarte ningún secreto, que a lo mejor podríamos tener un nuevo comienzo.

-Magnus…

-Sé que amas a pan blanco, pero con sinceridad quiero ser tú amigo, sin secretos.

-Gracias…

….

* * *

Jocelyn, Clary, Simon y Maia llegaron al hospital. Clary sabía que Alec debía enterarse de la situación de su hermano, aunque su madre insistía que no era el momento. Al salir del elevador se toparon con los Lightwood, Maryse se asombró al verlos.

-Chicos –dijo Isabelle –Gracias por venir.

-¿Cómo está tú hermano? –preguntó Clary.

-Pues no al 100% pero bien, en estos momentos Magnus está con él.

-¿El anciano? –bufó Clary -¿Podemos entrar a verlo?

-Solo pueden entrar familiares –respondió Maryse.

-¿Desde cuándo Magnus Bane es familiar de ustedes? –se atrevió a hablar Jocelyn –Nos dejaron entrar una vez cuando estaba en coma.

-Eso era porque él estaba dormido, pero no creo que verlos sea bueno para mí hijo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por mi hijo? –Jocelyn frunció el labio –Señora Lightwood no le digo lo que tanto deseo porque estamos en un hospital, y sobre todo hay menores de edad presentes.

-Mamá –expresó Clary.

-Pero lo que sí puedo decirle es que sólo va a provocar que su hijo la odie.

-Prefiero que mi hijo me odie a que se convierta en un asesino y esté en la cárcel

Jocelyn enfadada le dio una bofetada. Jace molesto hizo a su mamá hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa señora?

-Mi hijo no es un asesino, mi hijo defendió a su hermana como siempre lo hizo a pesar de que su hijo se encargó de ponerla en su contra –ella miró a Jace con desdén -¿Qué hubieras hecho si era Isabelle?

-Pero no fue ella.

-Exacto –respondió ella –Vamos hija, no vale la pena juntarnos con personas insensibles.

Clary sacudió su cabeza –Esto es su culpa verdad… ese día debían secuestrarme para atrapar a mi padre.

-Clary… -dijo Jocelyn atónita.

-Te odio Jace, odio a tú tío y todo lo que tiene que ver con el Clan –su voz se entrecortó –Si hicieron esto para atrapar a mi hermano, solo demuestra lo despreciables que son

Ella se fue corriendo, Maia y Simon la siguieron.

-¡Clary! –exclamó Jace.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó Isabelle.

Jocelyn detuvo a Jace –No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija, ni tú… ni tú familia… nunca más. Ustedes dicen que el Círculo son unos asesinos, pero ellos son agentes y el Clan son un grupo de personas despreciables. Realmente deseo que mi esposo los acabe a todos ustedes.

Ella se dio la media vuelta.

Robert llegó junto con Max, viendo a Jace golpeando su mano en la pared. Isabelle observó a todos -¿Alguien va a decirme qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿De qué hablaba Clary?

…..

* * *

Maia detuvo a Clary -¿Estás bien?

-No… no lo estoy, no debí involucrarme…

-Clary… Jonathan no te mintió –reveló Maia

-¿Perdón?

Ella vio a Simon llegar junto con ellas –Escuché a Magnus hablar con Rafael, ellos fueron responsables del accidente donde terminó en coma Alexander.

Clary quedó atónita y miró a Simon –Pero Jace dijo que…

-Creo que Jonathan te dijo la verdad Clary, el licenciado Trueblood nos está engañando a todos… tal vez lavándonos el cerebro y…

-Yo traicioné a mi familia –ella limpió sus lágrimas.

-Lo mejor es que tal vez puedas reponer los daños –le dijo Simon –ayudemos a tú hermano.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Clary

-Fácil, esto es como un juego de Calabozos y Dragones. Ya sabemos quiénes son el verdadero enemigo

-Ellos quieren muerto a tú padre Clary –reveló Maia –yo lo lamento tanto, van a matarlo en el tribunal.

-Tal vez podamos salvar a tú padre, podemos decirle esto –dijo Simon.

-¿Crees que mi padre querrá escucharme?

-Por supuesto que lo hará, eres su princesa –le dijo Maia –yo seguiré en el Clan… estaré de encubierta y veré que puedo averiguar para ayudarles.

-Gracias…

* * *

**Hola buenos días, aquí en México hoy es el día de las madres. Así que felicidades a las mamás lectoras que lean por aquí, y también pues en general. Gracias por leer, también por seguir la historia. Que tengan un excelente día. Ahorita si ando corta de palabras.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Con cariño, Jaidi.**


	48. La caída del Círculo

Anson estacionó la vagoneta en la casa de los Hampton, Aline y Helen le ayudaron a bajar las cosas. Anson estaba asombrado por una casa lujosa que tenía buenas adaptaciones para ser una base de operaciones por dentro.

-Estoy seguro que esto lo hizo Sebastian.

-No, lo hice yo –contestó Aline.

-Valentine dio indicaciones a todos me informó Amalric.

-Mañana leerán los cargos de Jonathan y él se declarará culpable –dijo Helen preocupada -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Lo que él nos dijo –contestó Aline –Proteger a su familia.

-Me agrada –dijo Anson.

-Gracias, mañana tenemos que estar ahí para ellas. Jonathan es demasiado valiente, el Clan sabe que pertenece al Círculo y lanzarse directo a la cárcel siento que es como ir a la Cueva del Lobo, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son aliados o enemigos.

-Amatis es una aliada –contestó Anson.

-Luke también lo es –respondió Helen –Madame Dorothea.

-Pues entonces somos seis, contra todo un Clan… tal vez si hablamos con agentes del Círculo.

-Yo no sé dirigirlos –expresó Helen –no tengo el don de Jonathan, él es como su padre tiene las palabras para levantar a la gente. Logró liderar al equipo de futbol americano y a pesar que a veces era muy individualista, siempre veía por los demás.

-Por ahora terminemos de desempacar, se nos ocurrirá algo y reclutaremos a nuestros propios agentes –dijo Aline, ante el asombro de Anson y Helen.

…

* * *

En el hospital, Alec está sentado. Isabelle le peina. El doctor Penhallow dijo que para la próxima semana ya podrá ser dado de alta, pero tiene que acudir a su terapia de recuperación. Alec sabía que sus pensamientos no funcionaban como antes, todavía no podía escribir. Su cuerpo le dolía tanto, más por sentir el suero conectado. Le molestaba que Jonathan no se haya presentado a visitarle desde que despertó, pero lo poco que conocía a Jonathan sabía que tenía una razón para hacerlo y no se lo diría, por eso necesitaba ver a Aline. Su familia solo se encargaba de vitorear a Magnus y desprestigiar a Jonathan.

La puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Jordan Kyle acompañado de Michael Wayland en silla de ruedas. Ellos no le habían ido a visitar tampoco. Alec sonrío.

-Las indicaciones es no hacer preguntas con respuestas largas –dijo Isabelle –un pestañeo es si y dos es no.

-Claro, no te preocupes –dijo Michael.

-Otra cosa –ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia Jordan, Alec le observó, pero no pudo distinguir que le dijo al oído. ¿Acaso le estaban guardando un secreto? Jordan quedó boca abierto. –Te dejaré con tus amigos.

Isabelle salió de la habitación. Jordan le entregó una tarjeta –Los chicos del equipo están afuera, pero no nos dejaban entrar a todos.

Alec sonrío. Michael le observó –Alec te venimos a ver cuándo estabas en coma, pero solo dejaban entrar a familiares. Fue un accidente desafortunado, los del otro vehículo murieron.

Alec quedó atónito.

-No sé qué te han dicho y que no, pero pasaron cosas muy extrañas en el Colegio. Rafael Santiago está desaparecido, después ganamos la semifinal –explicó Michael.

-Jonathan…

-No te han dicho lo que ocurrió en…

Jordan tocó el hombro de Michael –Él se fue de vacaciones con su familia –su compañero lo miró perplejo, al igual que Alec –su padre le llevó a festejar, también sé que acudirá a Harvard.

Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en su pecho, bajó la mirada. ¿Era cierto? ¿Jonathan se fue de vacaciones sin ni siquiera venir a visitarlo? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Deseamos que te recuperes pronto Alec –siguió Jordan, pero él ya no escuchaba. Solo pensaba en que Jonathan no podía hacer eso… él no se iría sin decirle… no era posible… pero tal vez no quería creerlo. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Provocando que sus compañeros guarden silencio. ¿Acaso Jonathan nunca lo amó? ¿Acaso todo fueron mentiras?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Michael.

Alec negó con la cabeza –Quiero… estar… solo.

-Claro –dijo Jordan, saliendo junto con Michael.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que Jonathan está preso?

-Su familia decidió no decirle, puede afectarle por el estado en que se encuentra –dijo Jordan.

Michael bufó -¿Entonces prefieren romperle el corazón? Jonathan no lo abandonaría, tú viste cuando frente a todo el colegio declaró que era su novio; él jamás había hecho eso por alguien.

-No podemos… interferir si fue decisión de su familia.

-Tonterías, y todavía no nos dejan ver a Jonathan en la Estación de Policías.

…

* * *

Alec abrió sus ojos, deseaba que ya le den de alta. Pero sobre todo ver a Jonathan. El doctor Penhallow le hizo la revisión de siempre, pero hoy lucía tenso a diferencia de otras veces.

-Doc… tor

-Tú familia no debe tardar en venir –le contestó él.

-Aline…

-¿Quieres ver a mi hija? –preguntó asombrado. Alec pestañeó una vez. –Hablaré con ella, tal vez pueda venir en la tarde.

La puerta se abrió, él se asombró al ver a su tío Maxwell ahí. El doctor Penhallow se marchó. Maxwell jaló una silla sentándose cerca de la cama.

-Por fin pude venir a visitarte, quise hacerlo cuando tú madre me dijo que despertaste.

-Gracias –contestó despacio.

-No te esfuerces, sé tú condición. Solo me alegra saber que estás bien –él le sujetó su mano -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Quiero… ir a casa…

-Alexander… ahora que despertaste… ¿has podido recordar algo sobre tú niñez antes del incidente?

Alec pestañeó dos veces –No –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Bueno no importa, lo que sí es que tú estás vivo y ya despertaste.

Alec sabía que mintió, pero algo dentro de él… le decía que no debía hablar… pondría en riesgo a Jonathan y deseaba protegerlo con los medios que tenía.

….

* * *

El Comandante Monteverde está en su oficina acompañado de Andrew Blackthorn y Valentine Morgenstern.

-Quiero que trasladen a Jonathan por la puerta trasera a la Correccional Juvenil –dijo Valentine –toda la prensa estará adelante esperando tomar una foto.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré de eso Valentine.

-Gracias, por primera vez respetaré la decisión de mi hijo –contestó viendo a Andrew.

-Tengo un amigo en la Correccional Juvenil –le dijo el Comandante Monteverde –Me encargaré que esté bien.

-Podremos apelar en unos meses por buena conducta –explicó Andrew –Él estará a salvo, lo vamos a proteger.

-Saben que esto fue provocado por el Clan, Clary se lo dijo a su madre… la iban a usar para traerme a una trampa.

-Valentine… -dijo Andrew.

-Rosales tiene las indicaciones que le pedí a Anson que le mande, él y Stephen están trabajando en los Códigos. Este día voy a morir, lo sé –contestó Valentine.

-Vamos a terminar con el Clan –le aseguró el Comandante

Valentine sonrío –Les vamos a hacer creer que el Círculo terminó, Andrew… sabes que eres el único que ellos no han atacado que tú estés aquí en Nueva York.

-Lo sé, todo esto lo planearon muy bien. Pero Stephen, Hodge y Amatis se encargarán de terminar con nuestra misión.

-Así será, no voy a permitir que toquen a mi familia –él miró al Comandante –Jonathan le dijo algo a Amatis que rompió mi cascarón, él no puede ser indiferente como yo… todo esté tiempo pensé que no mostrar mis sentimientos y tener mi máscara era amor, pero alejé a mi familia y si amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido… prefiero morir de esta manera, sacrificándome por ellos a que ellos sean sacrificados por mí.

-Valentine –dijo Andrew colocándole su mano en su hombro –terminaremos con el Clan, nuestro sacrificio no será en vano.

-Podemos fingir tú muerte y… -dijo el Comandante.

-¡No! –le interrumpió Valentine –Seguiremos con lo que tenemos planeado.

…

* * *

Merliorn fue a la celda de Jonathan, su madre le llevó ropas limpias. Merliorn le colocó las esposas.

-No debiste tomar venganza en mano propia, chico, para eso está la policía.

-¿Realmente es así? –bufó Jonathan -¿De verdad existe la justicia?

-La justicia existe, los hombres que la manejan no son perfectos y se dejan corromper. Pero hay quienes luchamos porque podamos prevalecer. Sé que dieron carpetazo al caso de tú novio.

Los dos empezaron a caminar –Él ya despertó.

-Debiste pensar antes de actuar.

-¿Usted tiene hermanas oficial?

-No –contestó cuando salieron por la puerta principal, y más policías les esperaban.

-Entonces no sabe que es lo que haría en mi lugar, uno no puede pensar cuando ves que un hombre está sobre ella en esa condición –declaró Jonathan.

-Tienes razón.

No siguieron hablando sobre el tema, llegaron al tribunal dónde la prensa esperaba. Le tomaron varias fotos y filmaban. Andrew Blackthorn fue el primero en acercarse a él. Le hacían preguntas, pero las ignoró. En la puerta, vio a Helen y Aline acompañando a su mamá y a Clary, también su padre está junto a ellas.

-No daremos ninguna declaración aún –decía Andrew.

Al llegar a la sala, vio que los padres de Alec estaban ahí con Jace. Él se sentó adelante junto con su abogado. El fiscal es un hombre mayor. Todos guardaron silencio, cuando la juez entró.

-Se levanta la sesión del Estado contra Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, ¿cuál es el delito que se le imputa?

-Homicidio en primer grado –dijo el fiscal.

Jonathan bajó la mirada. Andrew Blackthorn se puso de pie –Señoría, mi cliente se ha declarado culpable, además no considero que sea en primer grado fue por defensa hacia su hermana, no fue premeditado.

-Pudo haberse detenido, separar al chico y avisar a la policía –contestó el fiscal.

-Es su única hermana, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern perdió el control lo aceptó en su declaración, la situación le nubló la razón y cuando reaccionó fue porque sus amigas le separaron, hay testigos de por medio que también declararon.

-Eso quiere decir que de no haber llegado, la situación pudo terminar peor.

-He leído las declaraciones escritas, concuerdo con el Licenciado Blackthorn le doy el cargo de homicidio en segundo grado y se le dicta una sentencia de tres años en la Cárcel en la Isla Rikers.

-¿Irá a la prisión juvenil? –preguntó confundido Andrew.

-No, será condenado como adulto en diciembre cumple la mayoría de edad así que faltan pocos meses.

-¡No! –exclamó Clary empezando a llorar, Jocelyn le abrazó.

Andrew se sentó y observó a Jonathan, quién asintió con la cabeza. Aline se limpió sus lágrimas y caminó hacia dónde estaba su amigo, pero los oficiales le colocaban las esposas. Jocelyn le sostuvo del brazo y pudo abrazarlo.

-Todo va a estar bien, hijo

-Lo sé… -contestó él –Clary escúchame, tienes que ser fuerte… entra a defensa personal

Ella asintió con la cabeza –Cualquier cosa que necesites confía en Helen y Aline, entiendes… solo puedes confiar en ellas.

-Pero…

-Todo está bien hijo –le expresó Jocelyn.

Valentine observó a su hijo. Jonathan hizo lo mismo y después se marchó con los oficiales.

-Mamá esto no es justo –quejó Clary.

-No es tiempo de derrumbarnos –le dijo Jocelyn –tenemos que ser fuertes por él, entiendes

-Sí, ven vamos… -le dijo Aline, todavía asimilando la situación.

Ellos salieron de la sala, había gente amontonada y también la prensa. Andrew Blackthorn caminaba detrás de Valentine. Helen preocupada por la situación alzó la mirada y se asombró al ver ahí a Camille Belcourt con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella sacó algo de su bolso que provocó que lleve su mano a donde tenía su arma. Camille sacó una pistola con silenciador disparando directamente, por reflejo ella agachó a Aline, cuando escuchó los gritos de Clary; Valentine estaba cayendo al suelo. Los policías miraron hacia el frente de donde vino la bala y salieron en esa dirección. Helen alzó la mirada, pero Camille ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! –exclamaba Clary.

Jocelyn abrazaba a su hija. Aline no daba crédito a lo que veía. Helen la sostuvo de sus hombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Aline negó con la cabeza. Andrew Blackthorn se agachó y observó a Jocelyn. Jace se acercó a ellas. Helen quería gritarle hipócrita, lo más seguro es que esa mujer ya haya escapado. Con la muerte de Valentine, era la Caída del Círculo.

Los oficiales no tardaron en acordonar la escena, Valentine había fallecido. Su celular empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Kriegmesser.

_-Señor B, acabamos de escuchar lo ocurrido… ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora?_

-Vayan a la Base, destruyan todo y… sálvense… ellos no podrán cazarlos, porque no saben quiénes son ustedes.

_-Sí, señor…_

-Ellas perdieron a Jonathan y a Valentine el mismo día –dijo Aline decaída –Cuando Jonathan se entere de esto.

-Jocelyn… yo te ayudaré con la situación de la morgue, cuando liberen el cuerpo y…

Andrew notó que ella no lloraba como su hija, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima.

-Está bien, yo iré a la casa con Clary.

-Yo las llevaré –dijo Aline.

-Gracias…

-¿Clary estás bien? –le preguntó Jace.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido –le dijo Maryse a Jocelyn.

-No, no es verdad –contestó ella. Robert miró a su esposa.

-A ustedes no les importa lo que le suceda a mi familia, Jonathan me lo dijo claramente… ustedes sacan ventaja de esto… fue lo que estuvieron buscando todos estos meses la muerte de mi esposo. Él no era un asesino… ¡Ustedes lo son!

-Jocelyn por favor –le dijo Andrew.

-Ustedes iban a usar a mi hija para atraparlo y después de todo lo consiguieron, y sé muy bien que fue usted Maryse quién le dijo a mi hijo que no visite a Alec, estoy segura que él ni siquiera sabe lo que ha sucedido. Pero déjeme decirle que mi hijo realmente ama a Alec, y por más que usted le haya prohibido hacerlo. Él fue a visitarlo todas las noches, mientras dormía –las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos –Saldrán libres de esto; ya mataron a mi esposo… lo que tanto deseaban, pero si le ponen un dedo encima a Jonathan o a Clary, no saben de lo que soy capaz.

Ella sostuvo de la mano a Clary llevándosela. Aline molesta se fue con ellas. Andrew observó a los tres.

\- ¿También van a matarme a mí?

-Su turno le llegará –contestó frío Robert –vámonos.

Helen miró a su padre –Estamos frente a frente con ellos, podemos matarlos.

-Es una muerte segura para nosotros Helen, ven vamos a la morgue.

Maryse salió del tribunal, ¿Jonathan no le obedeció cuando le pidió que se aleje de su hijo?

_Jonathan salió de la habitación, tenía los ojos rojos y también sus mejillas chapeadas._

_-Gracias por permitirme verlo, sé que a usted._

_-Creo que merecías despedirte de mi hijo –contestó seria Maryse._

_-¿Despedirme?_

_-No me importa lo que los demás digan, para mí tú eres el responsable que mi hijo está en coma, así que hazme el favor de no poner un pie en este hospital ni tampoco venir a verlo –ella se marchó._

-Solo terminaremos con esto y viajaremos a California de regreso, Alec no podrá ir a la Universidad y podemos pedir que le vea el mismo doctor que la vez pasada –dijo Maryse.

-Con Valentine muerto, ahora podemos estar tranquilos.

-Debo aclararle a Clary que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo ocurrido con Jimmy… -reclamó Jace

…

* * *

Ragnor maneja el coche, Magnus está en el asiento del copiloto leyendo los mensajes. Atrás están Maia, Catarina y Bat.

-Tal como sospechamos, varios están yendo en esta dirección. Nos están llevando a su madriguera.

-Valentine está muerto –anunció Magnus mostrándoles la foto.

Maia bajó la mirada –Clary debe estar fatal, también condenaron a su hermano.

-Son nuestros enemigos niña, no puedes sentir simpatía por ellos –le dijo Ragnor.

-Ella era mi amiga antes que yo entre al Clan, además solo lo hice porque Rafael me comentó y él ni siquiera está aquí.

-El jefe lo tiene en la mira a él y a Belcourt, ella iba a matarlo rompiendo las reglas pero Malcolm Fade la detuvo y amenazó a ambos –dijo Magnus, ella le miró atónita –Fue por lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? –quejó Catarina.

-¿Hubieran seguido? –les preguntó mirando hacia atrás -¿O hubieran renunciado cómo hicimos en los Pitts? Nosotros fuimos entrenados por una misión, destruir al Círculo y después nos iremos, así que terminemos con esto.

Ellos llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, vieron a los coches estacionarse. Ragnor detuvo el coche, eran alrededor de 25 personas.

-Terminemos con esto –dijo Ragnor colocando dos pistolas de sus botas, y dos en el cinturón.

-Luces, cámaras y acción –dijo Magnus lanzando la primera granada hacia el frente.

Las manos de Maia temblaban, Catarina le colocó su mano en el hombro –Todo va a estar bien, permanece detrás de mí.

-Yo nunca he estado en el campo.

Ellos empezaron a correr, Maia escuchó los disparos, ellos les respondían. Bat era rápido y también peleaba a mano, dando patadas. Ragnor también era ágil. Su sorpresa, fue ver a Magnus saltando sobre unas escaleras, dar puñetazos y disparar directo en el estómago. Ella jamás hubiera sospechado de él, su máscara era la mejor. El chico agradable, carismático. Ragnor ya estaba en el segundo piso. Catarina disparaba con lentitud, al parecer tampoco está muy acostumbrada al campo. Todo iba bien, hasta que sintió como una bala entró en su espalda. Ella cayó al suelo, vio a un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, Bat logró dispararle en la boca. Maia se estremeció y le provocó nauseas. Catarina le ayudó a sentarse.

-Defiéndete, no permitas que te maten, si alguien se acerca dispárale. Volveré por ti.

Maia asintió con la cabeza, la vio seguir al frente, pero nadie le prestaba atención ahora. Los del círculo corrían pero extrañamente no se defendían, al contrario. Notó que los cuartos comenzaron a explotar. Ellos aún no habían instalado la bomba. ¿Acaso ellos estaban aquí para destruir el lugar?

Unas sirenas de emergencia empezaron a sonar, salía un gas que comenzó a marearla. Escuchó los gritos de Magnus.

-¡Es una trampa, vámonos!

-Por supuesto que es una trampa –contestó un hombre alto, de cabello rubio –Sebastian me lo advirtió, ustedes aprovecharían la situación.

-¿Quién es Sebastian?

-El mejor agente del Círculo y ustedes nunca lo tendrán.

El hombre oprimió el botón, Magnus logró entrar en una de las habitaciones por lo que vio Maia. Pero después de eso, todo el fuego consumió el lugar y ella cerró sus ojos. Tal vez, eso era lo mejor… no podía ver a la cara a su mejor amiga para decirle que ellos mataron a su padre.

…..

* * *

Helen y su padre salían de la morgue, a las seis de la tarde podían recoger el cuerpo de Valentine. Lograron contactar a un servicio funerario.

-Jocelyn es hija única, pero estoy seguro que será fuerte.

-Padre tenía pensado estudiar en el UCLA pero me quedaré aquí y entraré a la NYU, le prometí a Jonathan que cuidaré a su familia.

-Lo entiendo.

-Aline llevará a su casa a Jocelyn y Clary, pienso que ellas podrían estar en peligro si las dejamos solas.

-Helen, hay algo que necesitas saber –le dijo mientras entraron a la camioneta de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El Clan… ellos mataron a tú madre

Helen le miró atónita. Andrew comenzó a manejar –Sé que te dije que fue en un accidente automovilístico, igual que a tus hermanos… pero esa vez llegó uno de ellos, sabía que yo estaba en el Círculo pero su intención no fue matarme, me dijo que me quitaría lo más preciado para mí

-Mi madre…

-La encontré en el maletero de mi auto, muerta y tenía una tarjeta con la firma del Clan. Le pedí a Valentine que me ayude a localizarlos, pero ahora que el Círculo ha terminado.

-Ellos son peores que nosotros padre, te lo puedo asegurar… ellos no esconden sus rostros… podemos terminar con ellos.

-Ese es el… -Un coche se impactó contra ellos, volcando la EcoSport.

Helen vio que su padre se había golpeado con el vidrio. Su asiento de ella está hacia arriba. Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

-Padre… padre…

Escuchó los gritos de afuera, alguien diciendo llamen a la ambulancia.

-Helen… cuida a…

-¡Padre! –ella le vio quedar inconsciente, abrió la puerta con cuidado y pudo salir, escuchó unas llantas derrapar y marcharse. La gente gritaba "Apunta las placas". Ella solo tenía unos ligeros golpes, pero su sorpresa fue ver que una mecha iba hacia el tanque de gasolina. El Clan estaba matando a su padre -¡Corran de aquí! –les gritó, cuando la explosión hizo impacto lanzándola hacia atrás, ella se golpeó la cabeza y todo quedó oscuro.

….

* * *

**Hola muy buenos días. Extraño que yo actualice a esta hora verdad. En fin. Gracias a los seguidores del fanfic. Hoy decidí hacer el miércoles de 2x1 del mes de mayo. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Que tengan un excelente sandwich de la semana.**

**Con cariño, Jaidi**


	49. Sebastian

Magnus comenzó a toser y movía sus dedos, se encontraba lleno de cenizas. Había entrado a los baños, salió de la puerta. Ragnor caminaba entre los escombros.

-¡Bane!

-¿Y los demás?

-Creo que solo nosotros sobrevivimos –dijo Bat.

-¿Catarina?

Ragnor negó con la cabeza –Pero todo ya acabó, ¿no es así? Valentine está muerto y hemos destruido su base de operaciones.

-No ha terminado, ellos sabían que vendríamos. Y Sebastian… ¿Quién es Sebastian?

-¿El nuevo líder del Círculo? –preguntó Bat.

-Es lo que tenemos que averiguar, vámonos de aquí.

…..

* * *

Jonathan está sentado en su nueva celda pequeña, viste aquél traje gris. Sus nuevos compañeros solo le observaron.

-Tienes visita –anunció uno de los guardias.

Jonathan se asombró y le metieron a una habitación, donde hay solo una mesa. Frente a él está el Comandante Monteverde.

-No es horario de visitas.

-Mataron a tú padre

Jonathan quedó atónito –¿Qué? Yo se lo advertí… ¿no se puso su chaleco antibalas?

-No sabemos si este lugar es seguro. Un amigo me hizo el favor de dejarme verte –le explicó él -Helen dice que fue Belcourt quien lo mató, la Base de Operaciones quedó destruida, y contigo tres años en la Cárcel. El Círculo terminó.

-Uno menos –respondió Jonathan.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿H dónde está?

-Sé que está con su padre ayudando a tú mamá con el funeral, Aline se las llevó. Por lo que sé tuvo un pequeño debate con Maryse Lightwood.

-Comandante… mi padre está muerto… pero yo quería terminar con el Círculo –dijo acolchonándose en el asiento –según me dijeron la misión del Clan era esa, por eso fueron creados.

-¿Crees en verdad eso? –bufó el Comandante –Lo que ellos desean, es que solo ellos sean los únicos Vigilantes de las Sombras. Ser novio de un miembro del Clan no te está dejando ser objetivo.

Jonathan quedó atónito. El celular del Comandante empezó a sonar –Digan.

Jonathan notó el cambio en su rostro –La EcoSport de Helen fue volcada por un choque y fuga, Andrew Blackthorn está muerto y Helen está herida con gravedad.

Los labios de Jonathan temblaron.

-¿Así piensas que su misión solo era destruir el Círculo?

El Comandante se puso de pie y se marchó. Jonathan llevó sus manos a su cabello. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

* * *

Alec está en su habitación leyendo un libro, Max entró sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-Afuera está un caos, vi mucho movimiento y también hay reporteros.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Alec.

-¿Quieres que prenda la televisión?

Alec pestañeo una vez. Max fue por el control de televisión. Estaba en el Canal de noticias, la verdad es que no había visto la televisión desde que despertó.

**"Las desgracias no terminan para la familia Morgenstern, el hijo mayor fue condenado como adulto a tres años en la prisión de Rikers y al terminar la Audiencia, Valentine Morgenstern fue asesinado en el pasillo del tribunal. La policía está investigando para encontrar al responsable".**

Max miró a Alec, quien negaba con la cabeza.

**"Hay protestas de la gente, diciendo que Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern es inocente. Como ya sabemos, él mató a Jimmy Colton al descubrirlo intentando violar a su hermana menor el sábado en la noche".**

La televisión fue apagada, Alec vio a Isabelle apagando la televisión. Max encogió sus hombros.

-¡Max te dijimos claramente que él no podía saber nada!

-¿Por qué? –dijo despacio Alec, recordando cuando fueron a visitarle Michael y Jordan –Pensaron… que… podían…

-Alec es por tú bien, ve la condición en que estás… además sea por el motivo que sea. Jonathan es un asesino.

Alec mordió su labio, quería decirle tantas cosas como que ella no sabía nada sobre Jonathan. Ellos brincaron del susto al escuchar la voz fuerte de su padre.

-He dicho que trasladaremos a Alec a Los Ángeles.

-Señor Lightwood, no creo que sea lo más recomendable por su situación. Alexander está reaccionando bien.

-El anterior doctor ya conoce su historial mejor y no le estamos pidiendo permiso. Mi hijo es menor de edad así que es nuestra decisión.

-Está cometiendo un grave error, pero le daré de alta como dije antes hasta el viernes.

Isabelle salió de la habitación, vio al doctor Penhallow marcharse. –Alec ya está enterado, tenía la televisión prendida.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… de todas maneras veníamos para decirle. Fuimos a la Audiencia.

-Ok.

…..

* * *

Aline llegó corriendo al hospital, en cuanto su madre le avisó que Helen estaba internada. Dejó a Jocelyn y Clary a salvo. Jonathan se encargó de hacer un cuarto de pánico en el sótano de su casa. Logró explicarle a Jocelyn como llegar ahí y también sobre el sistema de protección.

-¿Cómo está ella? –le preguntó a su mamá.

-Tiene quemaduras por el impacto de la explosión, pero sobrevivirá.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Ahorita está sedada, así que no va a poder responderte.

-Todo esto ha sido una pesadilla…

-Lo sé, Jonathan preso… su padre muerto, ahora el padre de Helen y ella… siento que no han sido ataques esporádicos.

-Mamá… ya sabíamos que querían al señor Morgenstern con el secuestro de Jonathan y también el ataque a la Galería.

-¿No crees que es sospechoso que todo ocurriera el mismo día?

-Un poco…

-Supe que también fue reportado un edificio abandonado que colapsó en las afueras de la Ciudad.

Aline suspiró –Bueno será un verano muy divertido.

-Al parecer, ¿Helen tiene más familia?

-Su madre falleció hace unos años y sus hermanitos… supongo que ahora quedarán al cuidado de su tío.

-Mientras contactamos a su tío, creo que por ahora eres la única amiga para ella.

-Alec está también en este hospital, él es su amigo –le interrumpió Aline.

-Alec no está en condiciones para verla, ni siquiera puede formar una oración completa. La lesión en su cerebro es grave.

….

* * *

-Jonathan… quiero verlo –le dijo Alec a sus padres.

Robert está de pie con los brazos cruzados. Maryse le observa fijamente –Creo que ya sabes que es imposible, no te han dado de alta y él ahora está en Rikers, tú no puedes moverte solo aun y no te llevaré a visitarlo. Él jamás vino a verte Alec, no le interesas.

Alec mordió su labio y apretó su puño –No quiero irme…

-¿Perdón?

-Deseo… quedarme –expresó Alec despacio –voy a recuperarme… y cuando lo…

-Alec no te esfuerces –le detuvo Maryse

-Cuando me recupere iré a visitarlo a Rikers –dijo todo seguido, sus padres le miraron perplejos –voy a esperarlo hasta que lo liberen.

-¡Alec, no puedes hacer eso! –habló su padre.

Alec se siguió sosteniendo de las sábanas –Si puedo… lo amo…

…..

* * *

Jonathan no pudo conciliar el sueño considerando las palabras que le dijo el Comandante Monteverde. ¿Y si Magnus no le dijo toda la verdad a Alec? Su padre le reveló porque destruyó la Clave y con sus ideales creó El Círculo. Ellos tuvieron buenos beneficios, fueron entrenados no solo mandados al campo de batalla. También, les pagaban bien por las misiones.

-Tienes visita, novato –le dijo el guardia.

Jonathan se puso de pie, no salía de su celda aun. Sus compañeros solo le llamaban Junior. No se metían con él, solo uno de ellos le dijo que lo que hizo fue lo correcto; matar a ese desgraciado. Esta vez fue llevado a otra sala, donde hay varios asientos una pared de vidrio templado separa ambos lugares que se comunican por un teléfono azul a un constado. Era su segundo día ahí. Se asombró al ver a Rafael. Jonathan sonrío y se sentó agarrando el teléfono.

-¿Cómo está la cárcel?

-¿Solo así me das la cara? –bufó Jonathan sarcástico –Eres un cobarde.

-Es precaución, además sé que las cosas no son muy buenas ahí dentro… ha habido muchos reportes de malos tratos y abusos.

-Lo sé y no tengo miedo –contestó él.

-Supongo que sabes la muerte de tu padre, el Licenciado Blackthorn y también la base de operaciones del Círculo.

-Ahora serás tan patético que vienes a presumir

-No, vengo aquí porque necesito información y solo tú podrás dármela -dijo serio Rafael.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque estoy de tú lado –reveló Rafael, Jonathan se asombró –Tú sabías que lo ocurrido del accidente hacia los chicos del equipo, fue un error de una misión que yo dirigí

-¿Qué?

-No tenía planeado hacerlo, yo solo quise deshacerme de los cuerpos –respondió Rafael –creo que no pude hacer lo correcto, el licenciado Trueblood le pidió a Camille que ella me mate… pero el Jefe había dejado pasar en alto mi error

-Te estás arriesgando al venir a decirme esto

-Lo sé, pero tú sabías que eso no es cierto… además creo que el licenciado Trueblood está queriendo pasar por alto las indicaciones del Jefe

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-De cierta manera, él fue quien ordenó a Jimmy abusar de tú hermana

Los ojos de Jonathan se oscurecieron, frunció el ceño y golpeó el vidrio -¡Él lo hizo! ¿Por qué? ¡Es un mal nacido!

-Sí, estás en peligro ahí dentro Jonathan… ellos quisieron quitarte del medio y ahora eres el único sobreviviente del Círculo.

-¡Voy a matarlo! –le gritó Jonathan –Cuando salga de aquí…

-Pero no saldrás, hasta dentro de tres años y eso si sobrevives… –dijo Rafael -¿Quién es Sebastian? ¿Es el nuevo líder del Círculo?

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

-Porque te vengo a decir que estoy de tú lado, yo… bueno entré al Clan por busca de adrenalina, me llamó la atención y nos enfrentaríamos a los malos. Pero no sé qué ha sido verdad y que no, tal vez si trabajamos juntos…

-Rafael somos enemigos, somos de los equipos contrarios… yo ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero en estos momentos.

-Creo que debes considerarlo, has dejado desprotegidas a tú madre y tú hermana contigo aquí… también sabes que Jace ya no la protegerá, tú madre le advirtió que no se acerque a Clary.

-No están seguros que el Círculo este destruido y vienes a preguntarme a mí, no debiste decirme que el licenciado Trueblood fue quien mandó a atacar a mi hermana, porque cuando salga de aquí voy a matarlo Rafael y disfrutaré hacerlo. Sobre Sebastian más les conviene temerle, porque es el mejor agente del Círculo y no es tan complaciente como los demás, jamás van a encontrarlo… tal vez cuando lo hagas descubras que él es tú peor pesadilla. –Jonathan colgó el teléfono y se levantó, después caminó hacia la puerta.

…..

* * *

Jace molesto entró a la oficina de su padre, quien discutía con su tío y también Camille Belcourt está ahí.

-¡Clary no desea saber nada de mí!

-Lamento la noticia –respondió él.

-¡No, no lo haces! –dijo él enfadado -¡Yo la amo, tuve que perderla por esto… este desastre en el que vivimos! ¿Es cierto que ustedes mandaron a atacarla?

-Nuestro plan era secuestrarla –dijo su tío Maxwell -¿Cómo podríamos decirle a ese chico que la viole?

Camille apagó la computadora, viendo la imagen de Rafael saliendo de la cárcel –Santiago fue a visitar a Jonathan Morgenstern.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso? –preguntó Jace

-Averigüémoslo –dijo Robert –Trae a Santiago, no creo que haya querido ir a visitar a su viejo amante.

-Voy a llamarle –Camille salió de la oficina.

-¿Cuándo piensan terminar con esto? –preguntó Jace –Ya mataron a Valentine Morgenstern, también a Andrew Blackthorn… destruimos su Centro de Operaciones.

-Lo haremos, hasta borrarlos a todos –declaró Robert.

…

* * *

Helen empezó a reaccionar, a su lado vio a Aline dormida sosteniendo su mano. Recordaba las palabras de su padre y también el accidente. Aline despertó asombrada.

-Helen... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mi padre… ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Aline se sentó bien e hizo sus cabellos negros hacia atrás –Lo lamento Helen, lo lamento tanto…

Helen empezó a llorar –Ellos… me quitaron a mi mamá Aline y también a mi padre…

Aline se asombró –Pero pensé que fue un accidente ordinario.

Aline le observaba con sus quemaduras, en el cuello, frente y también parte del pecho –Con Jonathan en la Cárcel que vamos a hacer ahora.

-Vamos a terminar con esto Aline, voy a vengar a mis padres… te juro que voy a hacerlo me comunicaré con los sobrevivientes que queden del Círculo y nos levantaremos para terminar con el Clan.

La puerta se abrió, Aline brincó del susto y vio entrar a su mamá.

-Veo que ya reaccionaste, lamento todo lo ocurrido. Me he contactado con tú tío, está viendo el traslado del cuerpo de tú padre a Los Angeles… también desea tú cambio.

Helen sacudió su cabeza –No voy a irme, me quedaré aquí… no iré a ningún lado.

-Pero…

…

* * *

Jonathan está haciendo abdominales en su celda.

-Logré conseguirte la pera de boxeo. –le dijo Carlwight, su compañero.

-Gracias –le dijo él.

-No entiendo, por qué tienes que entrenar…

-¿Sabes lo que es sangre de venganza?

-No

-Es mejor no saberlo –respondió él.

-Junior tienes visita –le avisó el guardia.

Se asombró al ver a Luke, tiene el cabello corto, está rasurado y viste aquellas camisas de franelas desgastadas con esos pantalones vaqueros.

-Vaya, ya no tienes que esconderte

-Estuve monitoreando toda la situación… pocos sobrevivieron, supe por Anson que tú les avisaste que podía ocurrir algo, Andrew mandó la orden que sigan sus vidas normales el Clan no tiene como encontrarlos.

-Lo sé.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, tú estás vivo. Ya no hay ningún agente activo, Helen… sus hermanos serán enviados a Londres con su tío y ella decidió quedarse.

-Helen… pudo tener una nueva vida.

-Ella desea vengarse, Aline me dijo que su padre le informó que el Clan asesinó a su madre –Jonathan le miró atónito –la doctora Penhallow la tiene en cuidados intensivos aun… pero cuando venga a visitarte tienes que hacer que desista.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-Velo de esta manera, nosotros queríamos destruir el Círculo y ya está hecho.

-¡No! –exclamó Jonathan –Eso está hecho, pero yo voy a destruir a Camille Belcourt por matar a Emil y sobre todo a Maxwell Trueblood.

-¿Maxwell Trueblood?

-Él es el responsable de lo que le pasó a Clary y que yo esté en la cárcel, tomaré mi venganza. Para ellos el Círculo aún existe, estoy seguro que Rafael fue a la Base de Operaciones, porque sabe sobre Sebastian… ahora solo es una sombra y jamás podrán descubrir algo sobre él.

-Pero…

-Yo ya no soy agente activo del Círculo, tengo mi propio grupo. Cazadores de Sombras, si deseas unirte puedes hacerlo. Nuestro nuevo objetivo es destruir el Clan y no voy a cansarme hasta llegar al Rey y descubrir si realmente su única misión es destruir al Círculo o solo querían borrar a la competencia.

-Jonathan, si haces eso solo traerás más sangre y tú familia.

-Usted las protegerá –Jonathan colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie, marchándose.

-¡Jonathan! ¡No lo hagas! –insistió Luke golpeando el vidrio.

…..

* * *

Dos hombres llevaban a Rafael a rastras y lo sentaron en una silla encadenándolo. Frente a él estaba Maxwell Trueblood. Lucía serio y sereno. En la esquina está Camille Belcourt.

-Estoy enterado que fuiste a visitar a tú antiguo amante.

Rafael enarcó una ceja –Así que… ahora me están vigilando…

-¿Vas a traicionarnos? –preguntó Camille.

-¿Qué?

-El director de Rikers es mi amigo, tengo acceso a sus cámaras de vigilancia y también a las llamadas de los prisioneros –dijo Maxwell –Fui yo quien logró persuadir al juez de que lo condenen como adulto y mandé a Jonathan Morgenstern a su tumba.

-¡Sigue desobedeciendo las órdenes del Jefe! –Camille le dio una bofetada callándolo –Supongo que van a matarme…

-Sabes la respuesta a eso –dijo Maxwell haciendo una señal con los ojos para que los hombres salgan. Camille le acercó lo que parecía un objeto rectangular grande, cubierto con una tela oscura. –Pero será lenta y dolorosa.

-¡Ustedes nos mintieron! ¡Nos dijeron que… solo destruiríamos al Círculo! ¡Pero no es así! ¿Verdad? ¡Esto nunca va a acabar!

Camille dejó al descubierto lo que era una jaula con varias ratas, Rafael tensó su cuerpo.

-¡Creen que matándome se va a acabar esto! ¡Deseo que pierdan y que Jonathan los destruya!

Maxwell sonrío –Te dejaremos con tus nuevos amigos.

Camille bajó la jaula junto a sus piernas. Esperó a que Maxwell salga y le colocó a Rafael trozos de queso dentro de su camisa y sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Tú eres un demonio!

Camille empezó a reírse –Vamos Rafael, yo te convertí en lo que eres que hayas dicho que estabas de lado de Jonathan traicionándonos… tú cavaste tú propia tumba.

Ella abrió la jaula y después se puso de pie, dando la media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta cerrándola. Solo escuchó los gritos de Rafael. Maxwell tenía su celular en la mano.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

_-Alec desea ver a Jonathan, dice que todavía lo ama y que irá a verlo a Rikers cuando se ponga bien. _

Camille asombrada escuchó lo último.

-Alec no puede volver a ver a ese asesino.

_-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacerle cambiar de parecer? Solo porque no puede ponerse de pie es que no se ha marchado ya._

Maxwell enfadado guardó su celular –Tengo que encargarme de mi sobrino.

-¿Crees que también sea capaz de traicionarnos?

-No lo permitiré

-Esto que hicimos… matar a Rafael Santiago… ¿Fue orden del Jefe?

-No, es mi orden.

Camille le miró atónita.

…..

* * *

Alec despertó en el hospital aun, cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar sentirse afligido por la situación, pensando en Jonathan en la cárcel sin saber cómo se encontraba. Lo sedaron después del alboroto que hizo queriendo ver a Jonathan, lo trataban peor que cuando niño despertó de coma. Se maldecía por no tener ninguna foto con Jonathan.

La puerta se abrió, era Isabelle con la charola del desayuno -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien…

-Te traje tú comida favorita, avena y frutas.

-No tengo hambre

Isabelle colocó la charola en la mesa –Alec, sé que esto es difícil para ti… pero no comer no ayudará de nada y tú le dijiste a mamá que cuando te recuperes irás a visitar a Jonathan.

-¿Y si nunca puedo recuperarme? –preguntó el bajando la mirada –Mírame nada más… soy peor que un niño de kínder.

-Ve el lado positivo, la terapia va a empezar y solo debes tener paciencia, si tú motivación es Jonathan adelante… pero creo, que deberías darle una oportunidad a Magnus, viene todos los días y se ha preocupado por ti todo este tiempo.

-El corazón tiene razones, que la razón no entiende –expresó despacio y con dificultad, llevó su mano a su pecho.

-Entonces vamos a poner todo de nuestra parte, para que te recuperes y puedas ir a visitar a Jonathan.

-Gracias…

….

* * *

Maxwell está de pie en el pasillo junto con Robert, quien camina de un lado a otro.

-No podemos hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Tal vez es hora de decirle la verdad –respondió Maxwell.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, insistiremos en…

-Tenemos que romperle el corazón, tal vez así logre olvidar a Jonathan Morgenstern por completo.

-Por más que Magnus viene, ya lo escuchaste.

-Yo me encargaré de hacerlo reflexionar –Maxwell se puso de pie.

…..

Alec desayunaba con cuidado, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a su tío. Isabelle sonrío.

-Me dejas con tú hermano un momento.

Isabelle asintió y se marchó. Alec colocó la cuchara a un lado. Maxwell se sentó junto a él.

-Tus padres… me han pedido que yo no te diga esto, pero creo que es momento que lo sepas. Estoy enterado que sabes sobre el Círculo y también el Clan. Magnus Bane te habló al respecto.

Alec le miró atónito –Como…

-Yo soy el líder del Clan en California.

Alec palideció, su tío sostuvo su mano –-Yo decidí unirme después del incidente donde murieron mis padres… tus abuelos, me gané la confianza del Jefe y me colocó en California, por eso nos mudamos todos. Así que puedes entender que el Círculo eran nuestros enemigos, ellos mataron a tus abuelos y es por eso que debes dejar ir a Jonathan… no hay un futuro para ustedes.

Alec tragó saliva –No… no voy a dejarlo ir…

-Alec escúchame.

Él soltó a su tío –Ustedes son iguales a Valentine… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?... Se entrenaron –él se detuvo para respirar –para destruirlos y mataron a toda esa gente…

-Nuestra venganza se ha logrado, los vencimos

-Entonces deje en paz a Jonathan

-Él es un miembro del Círculo, no podemos dejarlo vivo. Lo sabes bien, matándolo a él. El Círculo se termina.

-¡No! –gritó Alec –Si lo matan, si le hacen algo… yo los denunciaré con la policía y…

-Ni siquiera sabrás en que momento murió, así que te recomiendo que lo consideres muerto de una vez.

…..

* * *

Helen salió del baño, sus cicatrices seguirían ahí. Aline le prestó un juego de ropa.

-Mi mamá decidió darte de alta y puedes quedarte en nuestra casa.

-Muchas gracias por todo Aline

-¿Irás a visitar a Jonathan mañana?

-Lo haré, tenemos tres años para poder investigar lo que podamos sobre el Clan. –dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

-Supongo que no puedes dejar de pensar en tú venganza ahora que tú padre te reveló que mataron a tu madre.

-También asesinaron a mi padre, yo vi la camioneta… -Aline le sostuvo su mano

-Todo está bien, yo te ayudaré a destruirlos. Si tenemos tres años, entonces entréname.

-Aline…

-Entréname para ser una agente como ustedes, tú en dos años aprendiste lo que sabes.

-Luke fue mi instructor y…

-Entonces pidámosle que él me enseñe, soy una Cazadora de Sombras como tú y…

Aline guardó silencio al sentir los labios de Helen sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No se lo vio venir, pero poco a poco fue cerrándolos hasta aceptar el beso y llevar su mano a su espalda, Helen la acercó a ella.

-Lo siento… -expresó Helen.

-¿Por qué?

-Es solo que… te viste demasiada linda para mí.

Aline se sonrojó y bajó la mirada –Vamos a acabar con el Clan, Anson ya está investigando lo que le pedimos –Aline fue quién besó a Helen ahora, tomándola por sorpresa.

El teléfono de Helen empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de Alec, ella se asombró.

-¿Alec?

-_Van a matarlo… van a matar a Jonathan._

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-_Mi tío él… yo no sabía_

Helen miró a Aline, la voz de Alec es temblorosa –Tranquilo, Jonathan está en la cárcel. Pero está bien.

_-Sálvalo… sálvalo_

La llamada se cortó. Helen se puso de pie, marcó de nuevo pero la mandó a buzón.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que Jonathan está en peligro, el Clan quiere deshacerse de él.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos el domingo con la próxima actualización. Que tengan un buen día.**

**Con cariño, Jaidi.**


	50. Hombre de palabra

Magnus abrió la puerta de su apartamento, Ragnor le ayudaba con unas cajas.

-Creo que debíamos informarle a Camille sobre Sebastian.

-Si realmente existiera, ya hubiera aparecido. Solo debe ser una clave para alardear y despistarnos –dijo Magnus observando el lugar –Hogar dulce hogar.

-Camille dijo que nos reuniremos todos los del Clan de Nueva York mañana.

-Por fin veré la luz del sol.

-¿Crees que valió la pena? –preguntó Ragnor mientras levanta la sábana que está sobre el sofá –Perdimos a Catarina.

-Mañana lo sabremos, es extraño Rafael no me contesta el celular.

-¿Ya no le dices lidercito? –bufó Ragnor –Olvídate de Lightwood y enamora a Rafael, harían bonita pareja.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –alzó la voz Magnus –Solo sabemos discutir, tengo que ser su chofer por la dichosa apuesta y no lo soporto.

-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso y debes aceptar que es sexy –Ragnor colocó las cajas en el suelo.

-Si es sexy, pero me sentiré un pervertidor de menores y debo aceptar que tiene unos buenos abdominales –Magnus se calló -¡Qué me estás haciendo decir!

Ragnor empezó a reírse –Vamos invítalo a salir, ten acción en medio de esta catástrofe.

Magnus se sentía preocupado por no tener noticias de Rafael. Camille le envió un mensaje, esta noche terminarían con Jonathan Morgenstern. Ahora que por fin, podría acercarse a Alec y tener esa oportunidad que pan blanco le quitó, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rafael que lo mejor era dejarlo ir.

…

* * *

Jonathan se quitó del comedor en compañía de Carlwight. Los dos caminaban, cuando se dirigieron hacia las duchas.

-Así que ellos mataron a tú maestro, tu padre y mandaron violar a tú hermana.

-Sí –respondió él.

-En ese caso yo también tomaría venganza.

-Carlwight a tú celda –le dijo uno de los guardias

-Pero…

-Hazles caso –contestó Jonathan al ver que eran dos de los guardias en medio del pasillo. Su compañero se marchó. Jonathan suspiró -¿Hice algo?

-Te metiste en el camino equivocado –le dijo uno de ellos golpeándole de la espalda con su garrote, Jonathan mordió su labio y evitó caer al suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos.

-Estuve esperando porque momento pasaría esto –contestó Jonathan llevando sus manos a las piernas de uno de los guardias tirándolo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le dijo el otro, golpeándole la espalda, tocó su silbato y varios de los guardias llegaron, Jonathan se protegió con los brazos la cara, solo sintió como le pateaban, y le golpeaban diciéndole desobediente. Él podía pelear contra todos, pero de nada serviría, no podía escapar… tampoco quería morir. A su mente vino Alec en la cocina de su casa.

_..._

_Jonathan guardó su celular en su bolsillo y después llevó su mano hacia su cintura aprisionándolo hacia él –Porque el lunes escucharás sobre esto –le respondió al oído –también para decirte que si decido conquistarte no será por un favor a Kyle_

_-Pero… tú no tienes pensado conquistarme –los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y Alec tragó saliva._

_-Eres atractivo, misterioso y deseable_

_-¿Deseable?_

_-Pero si no me equivoco eres virgen y no soportarías estar bajo mis reglas, que todos digan que eres uno más en mi lista, eres… algo pudoroso_

_-¿Así que sabes todo sobre mí?_

_-¿Hay algo que me falte?_

_-Acepto –Jonathan se asombró y enarcó una ceja –acepto estar bajo tus reglas_

_Jonathan iba a decir algo, pero fue Alec quien llevó sus labios hacia él. Alec cerró sus ojos por instinto llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jonathan sorprendido llevó su otra mano hacia su espalda, abriendo ligeramente más los labios. El sabor era nuevo y fresco, al igual que su olor. Sintió como el azabache temblaba por el contacto. Jonathan se separó, ambos volvieron a mirarse._

_-¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Estás seguro que no te enamorarás de mí?_

_-Si me enamoro de ti, entonces esto termina –contestó Alec -¿Qué ocurre si tú te enamoras de mí?_

_Jonathan sonrío –No hay forma que eso pase._

_-Cien días…_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Yo no puedo asegurarte que no me enamoraré de ti, pero creo mejor poner un límite a nuestra relación._

_-¿Quieres que solo andemos por cien días? –preguntó asombrado Jonathan._

_-Estadísticamente son 3 meses, no hay compromisos y cada quien pondrá sus reglas… tú tienes las tuyas –Alec sonrío –entonces yo diré las mías._

_-Definitivamente eres más interesante de lo que creí, muy bien serán 100 días entonces –Jonathan volvió a besarlo en los labios._

...

Alec fue su razón para no derrumbarse, para saber que no solo era un asesino.

-Alec… -logró balbucear, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logró patear a uno de los guardias, se puso de pie con trabajo. Ellos no tenían armas, estaba prohibida usarlas… pero él sabía karate y también defensa personal, empezó a esquivar los ataques. Cogió a uno del brazo girándolo y lo aventó hacia otro de los guardias. Escuchó a otro guardia caer, se asombró al ver a uno de sus compañeros golpearle. Jonathan logró tumbar a tres, entre patadas y dejándolos inconscientes nada más.

-Suficiente –él vio al director de la prisión –Llévenlos a los cuartos de aislamiento.

-Ellos me atacaron –respondió Jonathan.

-Morgenstern en la cámara vimos claramente que tú tiraste al suelo a uno de ellos, aquí no tienes a tú padre para defenderte… aquí solo eres un reo más –El director se marchó.

Jonathan mordió su labio. ¿Así serían los tres años de ahora en adelante?

...

* * *

Malcolm Fade abrió una puerta, entrando a la oficina de Robert Lightwood en la Compañía. Detrás de él, va Luke.

Robert colgó el teléfono asombrándose –Pero si es el traidor del Círculo.

-Me prometiste que no tocarías a los Morgenstern, solo a Valentine –contestó molesto Luke.

Malcolm Fade le dio un golpe en la espalda tumbándolo al suelo.

-¿Por qué mandaron a violar a Clary?

-Tú viniste a nosotros pidiendo refugio después que el Círculo te tachó de traidor –Robert se puso de pie –Te ayudamos a conseguir otra identidad y a regresar a tú país.

-Les di lo que querían –Luke alzó la mirada –Ya destruyeron el Círculo, no queda nada. Jocelyn y Clary son inocentes de esto.

-No lograste hacer que Morgenstern desista –Robert se sirvió un vaso de whisky con hielo –Lo vi en el video, él sigue queriendo vengarse de Belcourt y también de mi cuñado.

-¡Tocaron a su hermana! ¡Es normal que quiera vengarse!

-Jonathan Morgenstern… no mejor dicho John Doe es demasiado patético con sus sentimientos –contestó Robert y después tomó unos tragos de su bebida –Prefiere entregarse por una hermana que decidió darle la espalda y matar a su propio padre.

Luke frunció el entrecejo, después se puso de pie –Ya me tienen aquí, ya soy parte de sus filas. ¿Por qué no dejan a las Morgenstern en paz?

-El amor es la peor debilidad que existe –bufó Robert -¿No te parece Fade?

-Absolutamente…

-¿Quién es Sebastian y quienes son los Cazadores de Sombras?

-No conoces a Jonathan, él solo lo decía por alardear. –dijo Luke –No sé qué sean los Cazadores de sombras, pero no existe y sobre Sebastian… solo es una clave que usábamos en el Círculo.

-Helen Blackthorn es parte del Círculo, así que también la eliminaremos. ¿Dónde está tú hermana y Stephen Herondale?

-No lo sé, no me he contactado con Amatis desde que me fui del país y tampoco tengo noticias sobre Stephen. Estuve lejos de todo esto, solo me enteraba de lo que Malcolm Fade me decía.

-Todo parece indicar que no nos has mentido, pero no confío en ti Garroway. Fuiste un miembro del Círculo y tu amor hacia Jocelyn puede hacer que nos traiciones.

-No voy a traicionarlos, di mi palabra. Solo no las involucres. Si van a matar a Jonathan háganlo; él no me interesa.

Robert empezó a reírse –Muy sabio Lucian, ahora ve con Malcolm Fade y dale la lista de los miembros del Circulo que recuerdas.

Robert les vio partir y se puso de pie mirando a su cuñado -¿Tienes el video de la plática de Jonathan con Rafael?

-Pensé que Belcourt te dijo.

Robert sacó una pistola -¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Por qué mandaste a violar a Clary?

-Jefe, tú me pediste que me encargue de atrapar a tú yerno y lo hice –contestó sarcástico sin levantar sus manos -¿No fue así?

-Jace ama a Clary, si él se entera…

-Para él, habrás sido tú… quien dio la orden y no yo. Pero bueno, cuando sepa que tú en realidad eres el jefe entonces…

-¿Por qué te estás tomando muchas atribuciones? –Robert estaba colérico -¿Qué estás tramando Maxwell?

-Cuñado, Jace tiene razón ya matamos a Valentine y también al Círculo, con excepción de la lista que nos dará Garroway. Pero ahora me falta matar a alguien más…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Maxwell en un rápido movimiento sacó su pistola y le disparó en el pecho y la frente. Robert no daba crédito a lo que vio y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-Necesito también la cabeza del Clan y eres tú –Maxwell se acercó a él. –Verás… el plan inicial fue terminar con los guardianes secretos; las sombras… así que… anunciaré tú muerte. Diré que fue alguien del Círculo que tomó venganza por el asesinato de Valentine.

La puerta se abrió, Malcolm Fade entró junto con Luke.

-Escuché unos disparos –dijo Fade.

-Tenemos que mover el cadáver, diremos que Stephen Herondale lo asesinó.

-Vaya Maxwell, creo que tú cuñado no sabía que al final los dos fuimos traidores –dijo Luke.

-Mañana habrá una reunión con los miembros del Clan, ahí diremos que su jefe ha caído y con él… se acabó el Clan, ha llegado la hora de los Subterráneos.

…

* * *

-No Alec, no he escuchado nada pero si lo hago te llamo –le dijo Isabelle, ella escuchó un gritó –Creo que es mamá iré a ver qué pasa. Te llamo luego.

Isabelle salió de su habitación, Max está de la puerta de la suya. Jace ya estaba en las escaleras. Isabelle le siguió.

Su tío Maxwell abraza a su mamá, junto a ellos está una mujer rubia.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jace desconcertado -¿Por qué llora?

Maxwell levantó la mirada y vio a sus dos sobrinos –Robert… su padre… lo han matado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Isabelle atónita.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, no es…

-Lo es, la policía encontró su cuerpo y me llamaron para comunicarme. Quise venir a avisarle a mi amada hermana en persona.

Maryse sacudió su cabeza -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Yo te voy a proteger hermana, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien, para eso está la familia.

-¿Quién lo mató? –preguntó Isabelle.

-No lo sabemos, pero es probable que sea algún sobreviviente del Círculo –contestó Maxwell.

-Se vengaron por la muerte de Valentine –dijo Jace –Pero… ¿Por qué nuestro padre?

-Robert… bueno solo los representantes teníamos conocimientos, pero él… era el Jefe, la cabeza del Clan. Por protección, se le mantenía en anonimato para que nadie descubra su verdadera identidad.

….

* * *

Al día siguiente Jocelyn fue con Helen y Luke a Rikers, los policías les comunicaron que su hijo provocó un altercado atacando a los guardias de seguridad, por lo cual de castigo permanecerá en el cuarto de Aislamiento. Jocelyn llevó su mano a su boca.

-Van a matarlo ahí adentro.

-Jonathan no va a permitir que lo maten –contestó Helen –tiene un motivo para salir de ahí, lo sé… va a salir de la Cárcel.

-Tal vez si no hubiera atacado a los Lightwood.

-Hiciste lo que debías hacer –contestó Luke –Jonathan lo sabe, además entiendo su posición.

-Clary piensa que no es una coincidencia que Maia y Rafael estén desaparecidos –dijo Jocelyn mientras suben al coche.

-Estoy sospechando igual –dijo Helen –Ellos pudieron estar en el ataque a la base de operaciones, después de todo fueron parte del Clan.

….

* * *

El cuarto de Aislamiento, es solo una habitación pequeña con un retrete, no hay cama ni sábanas o silla, le metían su comida una vez al día nada más. Aprovechaba para hacer abdominales y planchas, necesitaba mantenerse enfocado. La puerta se abrió, él se levantó viendo entrar a Maxwell Trueblood. Afuera hay dos guardias de seguridad.

-Usted.

Maxwell viste un pantalón negro, una camisa de seda y una corbata de rayas. Su parecido a Maryse Lightwood era demasiado con excepción de los ojos eran parecidos a los de Max.

-No has llegado a la semana y ya estás haciendo una conmoción. -Jonathan se puso de pie, Maxwell observó el lugar, Jonathan le miró no portaba ninguna pistola o arma a la vista. Podía matarlo en cuestión de segundos –Cuando escuché que tú padre era el líder del Círculo, debo aceptar que jamás lo imaginé. Pero la información era tangible, después empezaron a salir los rumores… que él era el mejor agente que existió en la Clave. ¿Sabías que borraron toda la información cuando lo destruyeron?

-No creo que esté aquí para darme lecciones de historia.

Más rápido de lo que pensó Maxwell ya estaba detrás de él, sus brazos rodearon su cuello. Jonathan llevó sus manos a éste intentando zafarse. Los brazos del tío de Alec dieron un jalón fuerte hacia arriba y se apretaron más cortando la respiración a Jonathan.

Cuando Jonathan recuperó la conciencia se sentía mareado. El cuello le dolía, ese hombre era más fuerte de lo que se imaginó. Solo podía compararlo a su padre, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Sintió un líquido dentro de su boca, empezó a toser… era su propia sangre. Estaba sentado en una silla con las manos atadas hacia atrás y también sus piernas. El escupió.

-Así que has decidido despertar.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Matarme?

-Sabes la respuesta a eso, le prometí a mi sobrino que te mataría. Alec te quiere ver muerto y yo le dije que soy un hombre de palabra.

Jonathan permaneció frío, vio una mesa con lo que parecía un estuche donde hay diferentes tipos de armas. Maxwell Lightwood agarró un cuchillo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve ante él en pedacitos?

Jonathan recordó las palabras de Amatis, si les entregas tú debilidad ya perdiste esta guerra.

-Hágalo, máteme… yo creo que en pedacitos sería un poco ostentoso –contestó en seco –pudiera congelarme o mandarme a encerar, así Alexander me tendrá de recuerdo y ponerme en su habitación.

Maxwell sonrío, clavando el cuchillo en su pierna. Jonathan se aguantó el dolor.

-Sé que tuviste una visita… muy particular

Jonathan no respondió, Maxwell agarró una pinza –Tal vez deba quitarte los dedos uno por uno, vino a verte Santiago.

-Cuestiones sentimentales… ¿Por eso me quiere muerto Alexander? –bufó Jonathan –Siempre ha sido muy celoso.

Maxwell sacó una foto de su bolsillo mostrando el cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue Rafael, pudo distinguirlo por su cadena. Jonathan sintió el asco y las ganas de vomitar.

-¡Usted lo mató!

-Él se mató a sí mismo, vino a decirte que está de tú lado y…

-¡Qué usted mandó violar a mi hermana! –Jonathan explotó -¡Es un desgraciado!

Maxwell empezó a reírse sacándole el cuchillo, provocando que grite y se lo clavó en la otra pierna.

-Morgenstern… estás en mi territorio, el director de esta prisión es mi amigo y la única manera que salgas de aquí será muerto.

Jonathan chistó los dientes -¡No va a ganar!

-¿Quién va a detenerme? –rio él -¿Dónde están Amatis y Stephen Herondale?

-Jamás se lo diré

Maxwell le dio un puñetazo en la cara –No voy a matarte hasta que decidas hablar –él repitió la misma pregunta y Jonathan siguió en silencio, recibió más puñetazos.

-Tienes agallas pero no van a salvarte… ¿Quién es Sebastian?

Jonathan sonrío.

-Le dijiste a Santiago que es el mejor agente que tienen… ¿Dónde está?

-En Rikers no está, tampoco Amatis o Stephen

Maxwell le clavó más fuerte el cuchillo.

-Usted es un cobarde, se atreve a lastimarme estando yo amarrado… ¿Por qué no lucha conmigo en igualdad?

Maxwell le cortó un trozo de su cabello metiéndolo en una bolsa –Hablarás Morgenstern, estoy seguro que lo harás.

-Yo soy leal al Círculo –contestó él. Maxwell le miró atónito –Soy y siempre seré leal al Círculo, por mi padre… por mi hermana… mi madre… Alec y mi maestro… juro que voy a matarlo.

-Respuesta incorrecta, buscaré la manera en que hables –él le cortó con un cuchillo del abdomen –Abran la puerta.

Los guardias entraron quedando atónitos. Maxwell le quitó el cuchillo que tenía en su pierna.

-Déjenlo así y no le den de comer, mañana vendré a visitarlo.

La luz se apagó al irse ese hombre, él sabía que Alec no era capaz de quererlo muerto a excepción que sepa la verdad y piense la tonta teoría de cara de hígado que se acercó a él como parte de su misión, pero tenía razón se acercó a él porque fue su testigo y quería tenerlo vigilado por ese razón lo provocó esa noche, no había sido sincero del todo. Pero desde el primer beso que se dieron… no desde que lo vio esa noche en el restaurante y verlo como su nuevo vecino; cuando sus hermanos planearon en dejarlos solos… no debió haberlo hecho, solo debió haberlo ignorado como algo que no se podía ver, como algo que no podía ver… no debió haberlo visto en absoluto, poco a poco fue entrando en su vida. Le tocó en su mismo salón e ingresó al equipo de futbol. Debió haber huido, debió fingir no escucharlo, como algo que no podía escuchar, como algo que no puede escuchar, no debió haber escuchado al amor. Lloró, no pudo aguantarlo más.

…..

* * *

Jocelyn y Helen llegaron a la casa de los Penhallow, Clary veía la televisión acompañada de Simon. Aline salió de la cocina con unos panecillos.

-¿Cómo está Jonathan?

-Lo tienen en el Cuarto de Aislamiento, dicen que atacó a los guardias –respondió Helen.

-¡Eso es mentira! –respondió Clary.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que mantenernos fuertes. Ustedes dos irán a clase de karate mañana ya los inscribí al Club donde daba clases Jonathan –les dijo Jocelyn señalando a Clary y su mejor amigo.

-También quiero aprender a disparar un arma –respondió ella.

-¡Clarisa!

-¿Qué? ¿Hay una bola de asesinos locos ahí afuera? ¿Acaso no crees que también debo defenderme? –reclamó Clary.

-Ella tiene razón –dijo Aline –les hemos revelado la verdad, tal vez ellos puedan entrenar conmigo y ser parte de los Cazadores de Sombras.

-Por supuesto que no, ella no entrará en esto –respondió Jocelyn.

-Mamá tengo que hacerlo, por mi padre y porque nosotras tenemos que continuar con la pelea de Jonathan, ellos son solo seis si nosotros entramos en su equipo seremos ocho.

-Esto es una locura.

* * *

Ragnor y Magnus llegaron al teatro, ahí estaban los integrantes sobrevivientes con excepción de Rafael. Camille Belcourt sentada junto a Maxwell Trueblood. Todos celebraban, el fin del Círculo. Como representante del Nueva York, Camille subió al Pódium.

-Muy buenos días chicos, después de años de lucha. Lo conseguimos… logramos terminar con el Círculo. -Todos aplaudían. -Ayer se le dio un pequeño regalo al hijo de Valentine, nos encargaremos de deshacernos de él poco a poco.

Los demás siguieron aplaudiendo. –Perdimos a la mayoría del equipo de Nueva York en la destrucción de la Base del Círculo, pero podemos estar tranquilos su sacrificio no fue en vano.

-¿Entonces ya todo acabó?

-Si bien recuerdan, hubieron dos sobrevivientes a los ataques Stephen Herondale y Amatis Garroway, nuestra misión es encontrarlos. Todo el Clan trabajaremos juntos, todos los que estamos en este país y en distintas partes del mundo. Ahora entre las noticias tenemos también el comunicado que anoche fue asesinado Robert Lightwood.

Magnus se asombró y todos guardaron silencio. –Es una noticia trágica y estamos sospechando que alguno de los sobrevivientes del Círculo es responsable de esto. De hecho, Maxwell Trueblood tiene unas palabras para todos.

-Buenas noches, primero que nada quiero felicitar a la señorita Belcourt por su impecable labor junto con todos ustedes, cuando se trabaja en equipo se logran mejor las cosas. El Clan tiene su historia y los líderes de cada Estado la conocen. Nosotros surgimos casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la Clave, ambos sabíamos de nuestra existencia, pero nos respetábamos, hasta que apareció el Círculo y ese respeto terminó, cuando Praetor Scott sospechó que las cosas no estaban bien, nos pidió ayuda y que acabemos con esto. Su muerte, fue nuestra razón de iniciar la lucha contra el Círculo y ahora sin ellos podremos volver a traer la paz a nuestro País. Protegeremos de nuevo y seremos guardianes.

Varios aplaudían. Ragnor observó a Magnus –Esto nunca se va a acabar.

-Robert estaba muy emocionado anoche por la reunión de hoy. Si han escuchado, mi sobrino despertó del coma –su voz se entrecortó –En realidad, él era el Jefe.

Magnus miró a Camille, ella le sonrío. –Camille me dio su palabra y espero que la cumpla, también se la dio a Rafael.

-¿Qué es lo que sucederá con el Clan de Nueva York? –preguntó Maxwell –En realidad hubo una reunión de emergencia esta mañana con los representantes de cada estado. Los mantendremos al tanto, sobre la elección del Nuevo Jefe.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Magnus se acercó a dónde hablaban Camille y Maxwell.

-Lo prometiste, me dijiste que solo destruíamos al Círculo y me iré.

Maxwell le miró asombrado. Camille sonrío y acarició su rostro –Cumplo mis promesas, pero creo que recuerdas las palabras de Malcolm Fade… una vez que entras al Clan es difícil salir.

-Deberías considerar tú renuncia Bane –interrumpió Maxwell–mi cuñado te permitió visitar a mi sobrino y también acercarte de más, además tú serás el nuevo líder de Nueva York mandaremos a Camille a Washington.

-¿Qué?

-Mi sobrino y Nueva York –dijo Maxwell y bebió de su copa de vino -¿Qué otro mejor regalo puedes desear?

-El puesto de Líder de Nueva York debe tenerlo Rafael Santiago –respondió él -¿Dónde está?

Maxwell se acercó a él con sigilo –Bane creo que solo debes obedecer las indicaciones, Rafael Santiago nos traicionó fue a visitar a Morgenstern y se reveló en nuestra contra, le tocó el castigo que merecía.

Magnus le miró estupefacto.

-Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo, piensa bien en las decisiones que tomas.

-Si no han elegido quién va a ser el nuevo Jefe, quien propuso mi nombramiento en Nueva York.

-¿Quiénes son tus mejores hombres Bane? –le preguntó Maxwell.

-Bat, Ragnor y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes del equipo.

-Tráelos afuera

Magnus mordió su labio, no sabía que hacer o decir en esos momentos. Pero tenía una gran desventaja y si Rafael ahora está muerto no tiene muchas opciones. Él fue a buscar a ambos chicos, los demás seguían platicando y disfrutando de la velada. De los muchos que eran, quedaban pocos después de los altercados que hubieron. Afuera del teatro están Malcolm Fade, Maxwell y Camille Belcourt, rodeados de unos pocos armados.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que?...

Magnus dejó de hablar al escuchar una explosión, tanto él como Ragnor y Bat voltearon asombrados. Malcolm Fade tenía un pequeño artefacto.

-Está hecho.

-Bane, esto es sencillo… el Clan acaba de desaparecer. –dijo Maxwell.

-Pero…

* * *

**¿Buenos días? Sí creo que puedo considerarlo días aún. Les tengo dos noticias, faltan dos capítulos para que termine la segunda parte del fanfic y ya empieza la tercera parte. Como ya les he comentado el fanfic ya está terminado. Y también gracias por leerlo. Es una bonita experiencia poder compartirlo y saber que hay personas que lo disfrutan. Gracias a Magaby. Un abrazo enorme a Pao, Tenshi y Alexander, por sus comentarios, estar pendientes de la historia y darme a conocer si algo va bien o no. **

**Con cariño, Jaidy.**


	51. El as bajo la manga

-Escuchaste que mi padre fue asesinado por el Círculo como uno de sus casos, mi padre era el jefe de un grupo criminal – "Los subterráneos" dónde yo soy parte, como soy abogado lograba tener una muy buena imagen y salvar a mi padre de su fetiche, que lo metió en ese problema. Los Lightwood fueron parte de los fundadores del Clan, yo no lo sabía pero cuando ocurrió ese suceso. Mi cuñado me habló al respecto, el anterior jefe del Clan le había estado pidiendo que vuelva a ser activo. Así que me ofreció unirme y fue como entré a este grupo, pero por mi parte fui consiguiendo información sobre el Círculo, es cierto que quería matar al asesino de mi padre. Pero también deshacer a las dos organizaciones de las sombras más grandes del país. Y mira nada más, ya lo conseguí.

-Tú cuñado… el señor Lightwood.

Maxwell sacó su pistola colocándosela en la frente, tanto Bat y Ragnor hicieron lo mismo apuntando.

-Ustedes son tres Bane –le dijo Camille –sé inteligente, ahora seremos parte de algo más grande. Tú eres un sobreviviente, siempre lo has sido. ¿No es así?

-¿Qué va a decir su hermana cuándo sepa que mataste a su esposo?

-Para ella fue el Círculo, además para mi familia nosotros seguiremos siendo parte del Clan. De esa manera, ni la policía o la CIA nos encontrarán. El Clan solo será nuestra nueva fachada.

…..

* * *

Esa noche Jonathan recibió otra visita de Maxwell Trueblood, optó por colgarlo de una soga con ayuda de los guardias y darle de latigazos, sentía como la carne y su espalda se despedazaba, pero no le daría lo que quería, fue entrenado para eso, para no hablar en situaciones extremas. Recordó a Emil colocándole un trapo encima y echándole agua provocando que se ahogue, también otros trucos que conocía, debía soportar el dolor y lo hacía. Cerraba sus ojos mientras mordía sus labios.

_Jonathan se estacionó, Alec vio que frente a ellos estaba el puente de Manhattan a lo lejos -¿Quieres estar conmigo? –Jonathan se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Alec le miró sin responder, Jonathan se acercó y besó su cuello, después su oreja. Alec cerró los ojos. –Tú jabón huele a almendras y miel –Alec se estremeció por el susurro en su oído. Jonathan le desabrochó su cinturón, mordiendo su oreja –entonces… ¿quieres jugar con fuego?_

_-Jonathan…_

_Él metió su mano debajo de su camisa acariciándolo, fue besando su cuello y su mejilla, mientras hacía su asiento hacia atrás. Alec se asombró y llevó su mano a su espalda. Jonathan se colocó sobre él encontrando sus labios. Alec lo abrazó, el beso no necesitaba palabras podía interpretarse solo, hasta que Alec perdió el aliento se separó de él._

_-Jonathan…_

_Él fue subiendo su camisa -¿Quieres que me detenga?_

_-Estoy nervioso, no he hecho esto antes_

_Jonathan sonrío –Seré cuidadoso_

_-Esto significa mucho para mí –ambos se miraron a los ojos –yo… Jonathan… -él besó sus labios._

Sobrevivió a los días de tortura en el Cuarto de Aislamiento y sin comida, no le curaron sus heridas, pero ya estaban cicatrizando. Sus compañeros le miraron preocupados. Carlwight fue el primero en acercarse.

-¿Qué te hicieron ahí adentro?

-¿No se nota?

-Jonathan van a matarte, van a conseguir hacerlo –dijo desanimado Carlwight.

-No, no voy a morir aquí –respondió decidido.

El guardia le avisó que tenía visita, iba a rechazar ver a alguien, pero seguramente habían estado yendo los últimos días. Su madre no se había presentado, su sorpresa fue ver a Jordan Kyle.

-Jonathan…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó perplejo -¿Por qué estás así?

-Tengo buena reputación ahí adentro –contestó sarcástico -¿Qué tal estuvo la graduación?

-Todos estamos preocupados por ti… en realidad todos los chicos están afuera pero solo dejaban entrar uno por uno, como te imaginarás quedamos en segundo lugar en la temporada.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo –dijo él serio.

-Alec… Alexander… su familia le está ocultando esto, que tú estás en la cárcel –reveló Jordan –cuando fuimos a visitarlo, Isabelle me dijo que no le digamos nada… lamento lo de tú padre, todo lo que le ha pasado a tú familia. El equipo le está brindando apoyo a tú mamá, le llevamos despensa y otros artículos.

Jonathan sonrío –Muchas gracias, tan siquiera es bueno saber que ellas están bien.

-Rafael sigue desparecido e incluso Maia.

Jonathan miró hacia la cámara, el señor Trueblood había escuchado su conversación con Rafael Santiago y por eso le mató.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, Alec tuvo razón una vez tú eres lo más parecido a un amigo para mí la otra vez me dijiste que me harías cualquier favor.

-Pero eso era si lograbas conquistar a Lightwood

-¿Lo conquisté no es así?

Jordan empezó a reírse –Mira que decir esas cosas en un momento como este, solo tú podrías.

-Sonaste a algo que diría Alexander –Jonathan bajó la mirada -¿Supiste lo que le pasó al padre de Helen?

-Sí… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya tantas desgracias?

-En tú casa dejé mi libreta de pases y jugadas que nos decía el entrenador, hazme el favor de llevárselo a mi madre… ella es fanática del futbol americano sabes, sé que le gustaría tener eso.

-¿Ese es el favor que quieres?

-Sí, quiero que se lo lleves personalmente.

-Está bien

-Otro favor no le digas en qué condiciones me viste por favor… es capaz de venir enseguida, dile que estoy bien.

Jordan empezó a reírse –Jamás pensé que necesitarás amigos, siempre lucías tan solitario y aislado, entreteniéndote con los chicos… pero cambiaste, creo que Lightwood te sacó de ese cascarón.

Jordan se puso de pie y se marchó. Jonathan se quedó ahí un buen momento, después vio a la cámara de vigilancia señalándola con el dedo medio para retirarse después.

…

* * *

-¿Morgenstern no ha hablado? –preguntó Camille.

-No, lo torturé por doce días y ni una sola palabra, conseguiré que hable.

-Tal vez torturarlo a él mismo no consigamos algo, lo más prudente es torturarlo en el exterior –dijo Malcolm Fade.

-¿Qué tiene pensado? –preguntó Camille

Magnus había permanecido en silencio, seguían en las instalaciones en el sótano de la casa de la Familia Lightwood. Era un poco incómodo estar ahí, pero Maryse creía en las palabras de su hermano. Realmente lograba lavar los cerebros a todos. Rafael le dijo que tal vez estaban en el grupo equivocado pero no fue así, solo las personas equivocadas terminaron dentro del Clan por un lamentable accidente.

-Esa puerta conecta a la casa de la familia Morgenstern, les daremos un pequeño regalo y se lo comunicaremos a John Doe –sugirió Maxwell.

-Perfecto, prepararé a la gente –respondió Malcolm.

-Señor Trueblood, Jocelyn y su hija… no creo que lo más conveniente sea…

-¿Qué es lo más conveniente? –alzó la voz Maxwell, Fade ya había salido de la oficina –No tenemos nada sobre Stephen Herondale, Amatis Garroway y él único sobreviviente que tenemos es ese hombre que está ahí encerrado.

-Morgenstern no va a hablar, si fue entrenado como un agente. Lo más seguro es que no va a decir nada. –explicó Magnus.

-Por eso voy a tocar sus debilidades, que son su mamá y su hermana… él cayó en la trampa al ir a rescatar a su hermana, aun cuando ella lo traicionó; así que… caerá de nuevo.

Magnus salió sin decir nada, sabía que era una locura muy grande la que tenían pensado. Pero tal vez tenían razón, Jonathan era vulnerable fue al ataque a la Galería y también a salvar a su hermana, es probable que hable al saber que estaban en peligro.

….

* * *

Jocelyn abrió la puerta de su casa. Helen tomaba una taza de chocolate, mientras Clary practicaba defensa con Aline. Simon jugaba videojuegos.

-Kyle…

-Señora Morgenstern

Jocelyn vio también a Michael Wayland Jr. Ella les dejó pasar. Aline logró tumbar a Clary. Helen les aplaudió.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Fui a visitar a Jonathan hoy –dijo Jordan.

-¿Ya puede recibir visitas? –preguntó Clary mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya, me dijo que yo le dijera que él está bien y que yo le entregue esto –Jordan le entregó su cuaderno.

Jocelyn se asombró empezando a hojearlo –Es de las jugadas del equipo.

Aline se acercó, Jocelyn llevó su mano a su boca –Chico, tonto… él entró al equipo solo porque a mi padre le gustaba el futbol americano.

-Todo esto, realmente lo lamentamos. Sabe que puede contar con nosotros para lo que necesite.

Aline agarró la libreta, dejando caer un sobre. Ella lo recogió y lo abrió, las palabras eran clave _"Si algo me llega a pasar H y necesitas ayuda, confía en los chicos del equipo somos como hermanos y prometimos protegernos los unos a los otros"._

-Maniático –Aline empezó a llorar y le entregó el sobre a Helen –Él siempre tenía un plan, siempre.

Helen se asombró.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Jocelyn.

-¿Kyle todavía quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

Jordan se atragantó al escuchar a Helen, Michael observó a todos en la sala.

….

* * *

Alec está en la cama acostado con Max, quién seguía llorando. Perder a su padre fue algo muy devastador para su familia, incluso para él. Que lo odió por separarlo de Jonathan.

-¿Por qué a mí no me metieron a tae kwon do? –preguntó Max.

-¿Perdón? –Alec salió de sus pensamientos, donde recordaba la última discusión con su padre. Sobre él queriendo ver a Jonathan.

-¿A ustedes los metieron a tae kwon do desde los cinco años? ¿No es así?

Alec intentó recordar, pero nada venía a su mente. Lo último que tenía en su memoria era un niño de ojos verdes siendo obligado a dispararle, pero no lo hizo. ¿Antes de eso? Salir corriendo, las palabras de su abuela "Corre, Alec… corre por ayuda".

-No lo recuerdo –le confesó a su hermano menor.

Isabelle entró a la habitación vestida de negro, andaba muy callada. Ella se sentó junto a ellos.

-Izzy…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Alec?

-Iremos al cine –les dijo su tío Maxwell abriendo la puerta con Jace –vamos chicos, lo último que querría su padre es que ustedes estén así.

-No creo que mi padre deseé que vayamos al cine. –respondió Isabelle.

-Yo quiero ir al cine –dijo Max.

-Esa es la actitud.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? –preguntó Alec.

-Ella salió a ver unos asuntos, tal vez necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas. Pero, recuerdo que antes que se muden a Nueva York cada fin de mes acudíamos al cine.

-Voy a vestirme –Max se levantó de la cama.

-¿De verdad cree que salir al cine ayudará? –bufó Jace.

-Tan siquiera distraerá a Max –contestó Alec –creo que por su bien, lo mejor es que vayamos y olvidemos las diferencias que hay entre nosotros.

-Eso es algo muy inteligente y cortés de tú parte Alec –contestó su tío.

-¿Isabelle has visto mi celular? –preguntó ignorando el comentario de su tío.

-No, solo recuerdo que se metió en tú maleta cuando volvimos.

-No lo encuentro desde que llegué del hospital –dijo Alec preocupado, no podía comunicarse con Helen sin él.

-Cancelaremos el chip y te daremos uno nuevo –contestó su tío, Alec le miró desafiante. Él sonrío –La película empieza en media hora así que a apurarse para llegar a tiempo.

…..

* * *

Jocelyn servía la cena –Simon deja de jugar eso por favor.

-Lo siento –respondió él acomodándose sus lentes.

-Ya tardó Helen –dijo Aline no muy contenta -¿Por qué tuvo que salir a una cita con Kyle?

-¿Estás celosa? –empezó a reírse Clary.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy –respondió sincera.

Jocelyn se sentó -¿Creen que esté bien que involucremos a los chicos del equipo?

-Solo los verdaderos allegados a Jonathan apoyarán –explicó Aline untando mantequilla a su rebanada de pan –sabía que el maniático siempre tiene un plan bajó la manga, lo conozco.

Ellas escucharon una explosión -¿Qué fue ese ruido? –preguntó Jocelyn poniéndose de pie.

Aline hizo lo mismo –Debemos decirle a Luke y Helen que nos deben dejar armas.

Clary agarró un cuchillo, Jocelyn una sartén, Simon una silla. Aline fue quien se acercó a la ventana –Hay humo y fuego… nos están atacando desde la terraza.

-Eso es imposible

Los disparos empezaron a asomar. Clary fue la primera en empezar a gritar.

-¡Simon llévatela arriba al cuarto de Jonathan! –ordenó Jocelyn.

-Pero…

-¡Obedece, Simon! –insistió Aline.

Simon se la llevó. Aline sacó su celular marcando a Helen, quien no tardó en responder –Nos están atacando.

_-¿Qué dices?_

-Por la terraza, hay hombres…

Aline gritó al escuchar otros balazos y se escondió debajo de la mesa –Hay balas.

_-Voy para ahí, protéjanse… Aline mantén la calma por favor… recuerda que me dijiste que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por el maniático. De ti dependen las vidas de su mamá y su hermana en estos momentos._

Aline quedó atónita, vio la puerta romperse. Jocelyn dio varios golpes con su sartén. Aline puso música de su celular en alto volumen y lo lanzó hacia la sala. Uno de los hombres miró hacia ahí. Aline le tiró la jarra de refresco encima. El hombre empezó a reírse.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Jocelyn.

Aline le dio una bofetada, el hombre le sostuvo de la muñeca –Niña insolente.

Ella le mordió del brazo y se guindó sobre él. Jocelyn fue hacia el refrigerador, volvió a golpear a su atacante, abrió la puerta del frigorífico lastimándolo con este. Aline golpeaba al suyo, cuando la aventó al piso.

-Cómo pueden dedicarse a esto –tosió Aline.

-Vamos arriba –Jocelyn aventó una silla.

Aline empezó a levantarse -¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Un balón de futbol le cayó a uno en el rostro –Jocelyn levantó la vista, Simon la había lanzado. Clary lanzó otras hacia los demás, quienes volvieron a disparar. La luz se apagó de golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Simon.

-¡Mamá!

Aline solo sintió como alguien le sostuvo de la cintura y la cargó, logro vislumbrar a Jocelyn también siendo sacada de ahí. Escuchó golpes y tres balazos más. Al salir, vio que Jordan las había sacado; junto a Michael estaban Clary y Simon.

-Helen… -dijo Aline preocupada, cuando las luces se volvieron a prender. Ella fue la primera en entrar.

Vio a los hombres tirados en el suelo, Helen tenía solo unas pocas heridas comparadas a las suyas. Aline no supo como pero corrió hacia ella abrazándola. Helen se asombró.

-Aline…

-Tienes que ir a una cita conmigo, entendiste

-Así que de esto se trata –dijo Michael en su silla de ruedas.

-Iré a ver la terraza –expresó Helen –si vinieron de por ahí, tal vez…

-¿Tal vez qué? –preguntó Simon.

-Kyle ven conmigo –le dijo Helen.

-¿Por qué él? –reclamó Aline.

Helen sonrío –Aline… -ella suspiró –tú también puedes venir.

-Gracias, no sé te olvidé que soy la creadora del nombre de nuestro equipo y…

Helen la había soltado, los tres fueron a la terraza, vieron que la explosión resultó de una alcantarilla destrozada.

-Ahí está la casa de los Lightwood –dijo Kyle.

-Creo que por un túnel subterráneo lograron llegar aquí.

Aline se asustó -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Salir de aquí, iremos a tú casa Aline por ahora… creo que es el lugar dónde la familia de Jonathan puede estar a salvo. Ahí tenemos el cuarto de pánico.

-Muy bien, le diré a mi mamá lo ocurrido y aceptará que se queden a dormir ahí por mientras –respondió Aline y después miró a Jordan –para que te quede claro, ella está saliendo conmigo.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Kyle.

Helen se rio –Ven Aline, vamos a ayudarles a empacar.

….

* * *

Para Alec todo era monótono desde que salió del hospital, no entendía porque su familia no se mudaba después que amenazó constantemente en hacerlo. Con su padre fallecido era lo más conveniente hacer. Esa mañana al abrir su ventana, se asombró al ver a su tío salir del patio de alguna puerta que desconocía. Por primera vez se percató que el perro ya no estaba. Isabelle le dijo que vio hombres salir en la noche la otra vez. No entendía la mayoría de las cosas, ni Aline o Helen habían venido a verlo, lo peor es que no podía salir sin algún miembro de su familia.

Ya podía escribir su nombre, pero no lograba memorizar bien. Una enfermera iba a ayudarle. En su cuarto tiene unas calcomanías del abecedario y también palabras básicas. Magnus iba todos los días, pero había algo en él diferente.

Isabelle entró esa mañana con su desayuno -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-¿Qué hace tío en la terraza?... Pensé que volvió a California

-Con tanto del Clan y no sé cuántas estupideces más… no sé qué creer Alec.

Alec se sentó –Supongo… que no deberías decirme esto –sus palabras seguían lentas y eso le molestaba.

Ella encogió sus hombros -¿Qué más da? Sé que tengo motivos para odiar a la familia Morgenstern, Valentine mató a nuestros abuelos y también es responsable de que tú tuviste amnesia

Su hermana colocó la charola en la mesa de vestir –Tú no recuerdas nada de eso, pero creo que Jonathan también estuvo involucrado. El Círculo te quería muerto y por eso provocaron ese accidente.

-¿Qué dices?

-La verdad, Jace se la reveló a Clary… ella se puso de nuestro lado y decidió traicionar a su familia, entregaría al Clan la cabeza de su padre.

Alec sacudió su cabeza –No…

-La verdad todo eso me confunde –reveló molesta –Jonathan aceptó que solo se acercó a ti como una misión, jamás te amo y mi instinto de hermana me lo decía Alec que él no era bueno para ti, pero tú insistías e insistes todavía.

-El Círculo no me quería muerto

-¿De qué hablas?

-Las personas del otro coche –Alec se detuvo un momento –ya estaban muertas cuando se… impactaron con nosotros… lo recuerdo.

-Pero…

-Jonathan… él me ama Izzy…

-Alec…

Él bajó la mirada –Tú no lo conoces como yo… tú… no sabes nada sobre él.

-¿De verdad lo amas?

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Isabelle cruzó sus brazos sin responder. Alec suspiró llevando su mano a su corazón. No podía ser cierto que Jonathan sabía quién era, porque de haber sido así no le narraría como entró al Círculo porque él pudiera asociarlo. Además… todo empezó por un contrato, por un arrebato impulsivo de dos adolescentes.

-Alec… -ella se sentó a su lado –Clary ya no me habla, Simon tampoco; no sé nada de Maia y Rafael. La última vez que vi a Clary fue en el hospital, cuando ella le dijo a Jace que esto era su culpa, que ellos querían atrapar a su hermano… fue así como me tuvieron que revelar todos estos misterios. Jocelyn le dijo que ellos eran agentes y no asesinos, también que deseaba que su esposo acabe con el Clan.

-Jonathan está en peligro, no sé ni siquiera si… está vivo o muerto –su voz se entrecortó –tío me dijo que lo dé por muerto, Helen… no sé ha comunicado conmigo y no puede hacerlo si ahora tengo otro número.

-Pero…

-Ellos creen que el Círculo son nuestros enemigos… pero –él miró a su hermana –Magnus me dijo que crearon al Clan… con la misión de destruir el Círculo, entonces ellos son sus enemigos… tal vez ahora que ya –se detuvo por un dolor de cabeza chistando los dientes –tal vez ahora ellos quieren hacer lo que… hacía el Círculo.

….

* * *

Jonathan fue llevado de nuevo al cuarto de aislamiento, después de otro ataque que le dieron los guardias. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sujeto esta vez con los pies sujetados de la viga y su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Esto es nuevo…

Maxwell le mostró fotos de la cocina de su casa destruida, también la ventana, todo estaba revuelto.

-¿Qué ha hecho? –gritó Jonathan.

-Solo fue un pequeño susto –dijo él agachado –la próxima vez, no tendré compasión a excepción que… decidas ser más cooperativo y me digas dónde están las tres personas que busco.

-¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto!

-Por supuesto que no –Maxwell se puso de pie –Fue tú padre al revelarse en contra de la Clave y crear el Círculo.

-¿Y usted está celoso? –bufó Jonathan -Por qué usted no fue reclutado

-¿Qué? –preguntó Maxwell enarcando una ceja

-Por supuesto en la Clave solo aceptaban a los más guapos e inteligentes –respondió Jonathan con una sonrisa, sus manos estaban sujetas hacia atrás –Ya ve yo soy el más lindo soy Fairchild y Morgenstern.

-¡Eres un insolente! –le gritó Maxwell dándole el primer latigazo.

-Un poco más a la derecha, me andaba picando de ese lado

-¿Crees que esto es un juego?

-Por supuesto que lo creo –su rostro cambió a una mirada fría –Estuve pensando cuánto tiempo más tardaría en volver a encerrarme, sabe es divertido ver cómo quiere sacarme información que no tendrá. Estoy encarcelado… usted me tiene que tener en esta posición, una pregunta… ¿Usted es casado?

-¿Así que ahora quieres cambiar el tema?

-Lo digo, porque creo que le gusta ser el dominante y déjeme decirle que eso a su esposa o novio no sé qué tenga puede llegar a cansarle -Jonathan recibió otro latigazo –Le confesaré algo señor Trueblood.

-¿Ahora vas a hablar?

-Mi madre siempre ha sido una creyente, en eso de la fe y Dios y los ángeles. Vi que su hermana también tiene fotos de ángeles en su casa. Desde que entré a esto, el Círculo… me decía que si había un Dios no debía permitir que personas tomemos la vida de otros; Samuel… él me respondía que debía pensar que Dios nos mandaba a defender a las personas de las injusticias.

-¿Dónde están Amatis, Stephen y Sebastian?

-¿Usted también cree que es un justiciero del cielo?

-Sí, porque ustedes no lo eran

-Voy a salir de aquí señor Trueblood y no será muerto, saldré de aquí porque yo no soy un justiciero del cielo, yo no soy un ángel

Maxwell le miró atónito.

-Yo soy un demonio y levantaré el infierno para usted, soy más joven y mucho más guapo, siempre consigo lo que quiero, siempre y voy a matarlo, disfrutaré hacerlo… al igual que a mi amiga Belcourt, no debió mostrarme esas fotos, tampoco que mató a Rafael… así que si usted es un justiciero del cielo, yo lo quemaré hasta hundirlo.

-No son más que tontas habladurías.

Jonathan recibió más azotes esa vez, pero siguió riéndose. Le dolía, sentía como se quebraba pero no daría su brazo a torcer, tal vez para la próxima el señor Trueblood le daría otro tipo de tortura, pero no lo mataría, no porque era el único que podía darle una respuesta. No asociaba a Helen al Círculo y daba gracias por eso. Además confiaba en que su mamá estaba a salvo con ella y Luke. La tortura del agua llegó, junto con quemaduras en los pies, pero no dijo nada. Sus compañeros cuando salió fueron hacia él.

-¿Estás bien Junior?

-Todo está bien, es trato VIP

-Debes hablar con tú abogado, decirle lo que te están haciendo –le dijo Carlwight.

-También mataron a mi abogado –respondió él.

-No debiste meterte con el Clan –le dijo otro de ellos –Fue lo peor que pudiste hacer.

-Ellos se metieron conmigo.

Él fue directo a su celda, comprendió que ya tenía más del primer mes encarcelado. Supo por Carlwight que su mamá fue a verle pero estaba en el cuarto de aislamiento. Cuando salía de ahí aprovechaba a comer todo lo que podía, sus compañeros no se metían con él decían que no valía la pena si el Clan lo terminaría matando en cualquier momento. Seguiría entrenando en sus tiempos libres en la celda. El guardia le avisó que tenía visita.

Jonathan se puso de pie, se colocó su camisa. Tal vez era su madre o Jordan Kyle. Para su sorpresa Alec está ahí sentado. Jonathan se sentó enseguida y agarró el teléfono. La mano de Alec temblaba, se asustó al verlo y lo agarró también.

-Hola… ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?

-Alec…

-Logré escaparme de mi casa… -vio las lágrimas descender en sus mejillas y llevó su mano al vidrio. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Debes irte, te meterás en problemas…

-Lo siento… mi tío… mis padres…

-Alec no vuelvas a venir a verme –dijo viendo hacia la cámara de vigilancia.

-¿Tú me amas no es así?

-Alec…

-Sé que eras tú ese niño, que no me mataste… no se lo he dicho a nadie

Jonathan notó su voz cortada y lenta, la lesión fue grave. El doctor Penhallow se lo advirtió, las secuelas y todo lo demás.

-Nos conocimos por una razón… Jonathan.

-Lamento lo de tus abuelos, también que tus padres estén en esto…

-Ellos te quieren muerto… ellos te están haciendo esto.

-Y yo los quiero muertos a ellos –contestó con voz gruesa –voy a destruir el Clan, Alec… voy a matar a tú familia y también al anciano, no tendré piedad de ellos.

-Jonathan… mi padre está muerto… dicen que el Círculo lo mató por venganza después de lo que ocurrió, algún agente sobreviviente… Jonathan…

-Tú y yo somos enemigos, ¿quieres saber si te amo? –Jonathan blandió sus ojos –No, no te amo Alec. ¿Por qué crees que no fui a visitarte al hospital? Solo tengo un objetivo y es mi venganza, cuando supe que tu familia está involucrada te desprecié.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!

-No vuelvas, no vuelvas nunca –le contestó Jonathan poniéndose de pie y colgó el teléfono. Se dio la media vuelta, sintió sus lágrimas en las mejillas pero no volteo. Le pidió al guardia que no le deje volver a verlo, que no deseaba hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola buenas noches. Pues aquí vengo a compartirles el nuevo capítulo. Ando exhausta. Espero que les guste. Por fin Jonathan y Alec se encontraron. ¿Qué rumbos tomarán sus vidas ahora?**

**Nos leemos el domingo. Saludos, con cariño Jaidy. **

**P.D. Gracias por leer.**


	52. La guerra terminó

Alec siguió llorando un rato más, Isabelle le ayudó a pedir un taxi y salir a escondidas de su casa.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Él se asombró al ver a Magnus, quién le dio un pañuelo.

-Como…

-Tengo mis contactos, supe que pan blanco no se alegró de verte.

Alec bajó la mirada –Él estaba lastimado… él tiene motivos para…

-Vayámonos de aquí, le diré a tu tío que yo te secuestré –dijo Magnus con una sonrisa y le limpió las lágrimas –no me gusta verte así.

Alec cerró los ojos, recordó a Jonathan viendo hacia la cámara y diciéndole que se metería en problemas. Magnus llegó a Rikers y su tío le dijo que dé por muerto a Jonathan. Eso significaba que Jonathan lo ama y desea protegerlo de nuevo.

-Tonto…

-¿Dijiste algo? –le preguntó Magnus.

-Puedes hacerme un favor más…

-El que quieras –contestó él.

-Deseo ver a Helen –respondió Alec –ella es mi amiga… Isabelle me contó lo de…

-Su padre, si está bien… te llevaré.

Alec tenía en su mente las palabras de Jonathan, cada una de ellas, en realidad mientras estuvo en coma soñó con él y escuchaba su voz dentro de sus sueños. Aprendería a ser fuerte, aprendería a ayudarlo, buscaría la manera de hacerlo. Él se lo prometió, compartirían la sangre y lo sacaría de esa vida, si eso significaba enfrentarse a su familia y a Magnus lo haría, una vez leyó que hay que mantener más cerca a los enemigos entonces debía mezclarse con ellos, pero no podía tener un cambio de la noche a la mañana no en su condición; no cuando siempre se ha jactado de amar a Jonathan.

Él se asombró de llegar la zona residencial donde viven los Penhallow, Magnus le abrió la puerta del coche. Alec se percató que un coche negro les seguía y se estacionó a una esquina atrás. Ellos caminaron hasta la caseta de seguridad.

-Buenas tardes, ¿a quién busca?

-A Helen…

-¿Helen Blackthorn? –el guardia miró a Magnus dudoso y agarró un teléfono –Señorita Penhallow, aquí hay dos hombres que buscan a su amiga.

_-¿Quiénes son? ¿Se ven sospechosos?_

-Sí señorita… ¿Quién le busca?

-Soy yo… Alec… Alexander

-Es Alec Alexander

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjalo pasar! ¡Es decir, voy para ahí!_

-Ella viene en un momento.

-Gracias –dijo ruborizado.

Él escuchó unos gritos y también pasos corriendo, eran Aline con el cabello más corto, Clary, Simon y detrás de ellos Helen; pudo ver la cicatriz en su cuello y en parte de su oreja.

-Te espero aquí afuera –le dijo Magnus.

-Gracias…

Él entró, Aline le abrazó contenta y después le soltó al ver a Magnus -¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?

-Él me trajo –respondió Alec.

Aline frunció el labio -¿Quieres entrar a mi casa?

-Quiero… hablar con Helen…

-Claro, ahí está el pequeño parque –dijo Simon.

Ellos dos se alejaron de los demás, sentándose en unos columpios. Alec miró hacia una Aline más fría y pasional, Clary también lucía diferente.

-Tus padres no nos dejan verte Alec, no después que despertaste

-Lo sé… lamento lo de tú papá –habló despacio –lamento todo esto.

-Lo perdimos todo, no quedó nada del Círculo Alec… y Jonathan en la cárcel, él me pidió que yo proteja a su familia… me dijo que a ti te protegerían los tuyos…

-Se refiere al Clan –dijo bajando la mirada –Fui a verlo, me dijo que me aborrece… que… va a matar a mi familia

-Yo vi a Belcourt matar a Valentine, no he podido visitarlo en la prisión… ¿Cómo supiste que yo estoy aquí?

-Solo le dije a Magnus que quería verte –respondió encogiendo los hombros -¿Quiénes son el verdadero enemigo? ¿No era el Círculo?

-La guerra terminó, Alec, venció el Clan y el Círculo desapareció, lo que he escuchado es que ahora El Clan vigila todas las calles y cada rincón de Manhattan, eso explica porque el anciano sabía dónde encontrarme.

-Pero… mi padre está muerto, uno del Círculo lo mató.

Helen lo miró atónita -No puedo decirte algo más, no sé si tienes un micrófono escondido y están grabando esta conversación

Alec guardó silencio.

-Yo no te repudio Lightwood, pienso que no tienes nada que ver con tu familia. Diles que ganaron, ahora que han destruido el Círculo… ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Matarme a mí y a Jonathan? ¿A los únicos dos que quedamos vivos? –Ella sacudió su cabeza –Yo no puedo pelear, tengo una costilla rota y otras lesiones del accidente si no te diste cuenta yo no corrí como esos locos de ahí. –ella señaló a Clary, Aline y Simon –Ahora la verdad es que no había escuchado sobre el incidente de tu padre, creo que no lo hicieron público.

-Helen…

-No vuelvas por aquí Alec –ella se puso de pie marchándose.

…

* * *

-Por favor, dígale que estoy aquí –le dijo Alec al guardia de la cárcel.

-Lo siento, pero él nos dijo que no quiere recibirlo –le respondió el guardia, Alec tragó saliva. Han pasado tres meses desde que Jonathan entró a la cárcel. Él iba cada fin de mes que podía escaparse. Su familia no sospechaba nada aún. -¿Por qué sigue viniendo aquí?

-Porque lo amo –él bajó la mirada.

-Alec –él giró viendo a Magnus.

-Gracias –respondió él al guardia, yendo hacia donde está el mayor –Hola…

-¿Por qué te aferras a él?

Alec bajó la mirada –No lo entenderías…

-¿Te estás aferrando a él como yo me aferro a ti?

-Magnus ya lo hemos hablado, yo no puedo simplemente salir contigo no cuando…

-Alec, ven vamos a casa –le respondió él.

Alec miró hacia atrás –Magnus…

-Dime

-¿Por qué mí tío no volvió a San Francisco?

-Alec… lo que sé es que tú médico de ahí habló con el doctor Penhallow y dijo que lo mejor es que termines tú terapia aquí, al parecer hay un mejor equipo además mírate ya puedes hablar mejor

-Lo hago, pero no puedo memorizar nada… soy peor que un niño

Ellos llegaron al estacionamiento, Alec se asombró al ver a su tío en su coche, después miró automáticamente a Magnus.

-¿Tú le avisaste?

-No cariño, yo no lo hice

Maxwell caminó hasta su sobrino –Me decepcionas Alexander… ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-¿Qué te parece que hago?

-Volveremos a California –le respondió él.

-¡No, ya soy mayor de edad!

-Lo eres, pero no puedes valerte por ti mismo, no podrás conseguir un trabajo estable hasta que termines tú terapia y sobre todo Bane, me decepciona también de usted…

-Me lo han quitado todo, me lo han quitado todo por culpa del Clan y… ¿quieres controlar mi vida también?

-Alec…

-Helen no quiere verme porque ustedes mataron a su padre, Jonathan no quiere verme porque mataron a su padre también… ¿Quieres quitarme mi libertad?

-¡Ellos mataron a tus abuelos! –alzó la voz Maxwell –Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero también te enviaron en coma y todavía volvieron a intentar matarte, harás lo que yo diga y punto, Maryse me ha pedido que yo te cuide personalmente y por eso me quedé. Tú cerebro…

-¡Ya acabaron con el Círculo! ¡Devuélvanme mi vida! –gritó exasperado.

-Alec vamos a casa –insistió Magnus.

-¡Ellos te quitaron tu vida en primera opción! Además ya hemos eliminado a más agentes que quedaron con vida, nos falta encontrar a dos de la lista VIP

-Después de la muerte de mi padre nadie les ha atacado, tal vez debieron matarme junto con mis abuelos así no sería tan miserable.

Maxwell le dio una bofetada y le sujetó del brazo apretándoselo –No vuelvas a decir eso entiendes, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Ahora entra al coche.

Alec le miró con desprecio, lo odiaba -¡No!

Maxwell abrió la puerta y lo metió, después oprimió el botón del seguro eléctrico. Magnus miró la escena en silencio.

-¿Por qué ha permitido que venga? –le preguntó Magnus.

-Jonathan no ha aceptado verlo, si lo permití es para que pueda olvidarse de él. Para que se dé cuenta que ya no hay nada entre ellos.

-¿Por qué todavía no está muerto Jonathan?

-Porque solo resulta herido a los ataques, tiene una velocidad y una fuerza… que ni siquiera cambiar su alimentación le está afectando. Estoy considerando la última alternativa, lo estaba manteniendo para averiguar dónde están los tres que necesitamos.

-Entonces hágalo, mátelo, lo quiero muerto –contestó Magnus y Maxwell sonrío entrando a su coche.

Alec le observó, fue hacia la puerta cuando el seguro fue colocado de nuevo. Pero el asiento de atrás tiene seguro para niños.

-Sí no puedo valerme por mí mismo, déjenme en paz.

-Alexander debes entender que esto es por tú bien –le dijo Maxwell –tú seguridad es lo más importante.

-Sé que Jonathan no ha querido verme, pero tan siquiera significa que sigue vivo; y eso solo demuestra que usted no podrá contra él.

Maxwell sonrío –Ya lo veremos Alec, creo que nuestra relación era mejor antes que vengas a Nueva York. Ese chico te envenenó.

-No, él no me envenenó… él no me quiere muerto… el accidente dónde terminé en coma fue porque los del coche estaban muertos. -Alec se molestó más porque su tío seguía sonriendo –No podrán controlarme siempre, ya no soy un niño.

-Lo sé, nunca lo has sido y sé que esto es difícil para ti –le dijo Maxwell–pero algún día entenderás que esto es lo mejor.

…..

* * *

Jocelyn entró a la sala de visitas. Jonathan está frente a su madre. Ella coloca su mano en el cristal empezando a llorar, le vio los moretones en su rostro y también una cicatriz punzante en su cuello.

-Jonathan… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ayer nos hicieron un convivio muy interesante.

-Todo es muy triste –ella bajó la mirada.

Jonathan entendía a su mamá, él en la cárcel, su padre muerto… era muy difícil para ella.

-¿Cómo está Clary?

-Entrará después que yo –le dijo ella –es una chica fuerte.

-Siempre lo ha sido

-La compañía se desplomó, después de la muerte de tú padre… perdimos todo, estamos en bancarrota.

-Esto es plan del Clan –dijo molesto.

-Helen piensa igual, Luke nos está ayudando pero siento que nos estamos aprovechando de él. No he podido seguir dibujando, buscaré un trabajo y…

-Mamá, usa el dinero de mi cuenta. Sigue pintando y vendiendo tus cuadros en la página, no renuncies a tus sueños –respondió con voz fría.

-Pero tú si puedes renunciar a ellos.

-Ya pasaron tres meses solo quedan dos años y nueve meses –bufó Jonathan –no van a matarme madre, no voy a dejarles vencerme.

-Lo sé –respondió ella empezando a llorar.

-Todo está bien…

-No lo está, nada está bien… hay unos hombres siguiendo nuestros pasos. Los del Clan nos siguen teniendo en la mira. ¿Por qué? ¿No ya se acabó la guerra?

Jonathan mordió su labio –Jamás termina, no están seguros de su victoria. Temen que queden agentes con vida, no me manden cartas… la que me envío Aline la leyeron antes de entregármelo…

-Hijo… no me siento fuerte, no sé qué hacer… quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla.

-No puedes desmoronarte, Helen y Clary te necesitan… ¿entiendes? Ellas te necesitan, tienes que ser fuerte.

-¿Esto es lo que queríamos no es así? ¿Destruir al Círculo y a tu padre?

Jonathan bajó la mirada apretando su puño. Jocelyn se limpió sus lágrimas.

-No quiero seguir viviendo a expensas de los Penhallow, Luke dice que podemos mudarnos con él pero…

-Estarán bien en casa de Luke, te lo puedo asegurar –respondió Jonathan –él va a protegerlas.

-No crea que sea lo conveniente hijo, Luke… él estuvo enamorado de mí en el Colegio… pero yo elegí por tu padre.

-Madre eres toda una rompecorazones –contestó Jonathan.

Jocelyn sonrío -¿Sabes algo de Alec?

-No es un tema a hablar en estos momentos, no quiero saber nada él –respondió Jonathan –lo mejor es que esto sea así.

-Hijo… ustedes no se tienen la culpa de que la Clave, el Clan y el Círculo…

-El Círculo ya no existe madre, nada de eso existe ya. He escuchado aquí que el Clan domina todo Manhattan, la policía, ha habido casos en distintas partes del país… ellos están ocupando el lugar de lo que hacía el Círculo, por eso nos destruyeron…

-Me pongo a pensar que si tú padre no hubiera creado el Círculo, que si… nosotros hubiéramos tenido una vida normal…

-Madre… los Fairchild fueron fundadores de la Clave –reveló Jonathan, Jocelyn le observó atónita –El abuelo fue… quién metió a mi padre a la Clave… tú eres mujer así que cuando se casaron le habló del negocio familiar.

Jocelyn volvió a llorar –Yo…

-Creo que no debes odiar a mi padre, yo… me siento culpable… aunque Belcourt lo mató, dentro de mí yo lo hice… les entregué a mi padre, por haber caído en su trampa… acudí a proteger a Clary.

-Es tú hermana, siempre la has protegido desde que era una niña.

-Es una cabeza hueca –dijo Jonathan con una leve sonrisa.

…

* * *

Jonathan estuvo pensativo, el guardia del turno le dijo que el chico de ojos azules fue ese día también y le dijo que lo amaba. Alec tiene un corazón noble, demasiado noble y su familia no se lo merecía como tampoco él.

No hubo ningún incidente ese día con los guardias. Fue a su celda, después de practicar unas abdominales.

-Todos apuestan en que momento vas a morir, varios ya perdieron –le informó Carlwight

-¿Tú también ya apostaste?

-Sí, soy el único que ha apostado que no vas a morir –le respondió su compañero –tienes motivos importantes para sobrevivir.

Jonathan sabía que es cierto, se acostaron cada quien en su cama. Una alarma empezó a sonar. Jonathan abrió los ojos hay humo en el lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Carlwight.

-Su última carta –contestó Jonathan –Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Cómo? Las celdas están con seguro.

Ellos escucharon varios gritos venir de afuera, igual que pasos.

-¡Hey! ¡Sáquennos de aquí! -gritó Jonathan. Él vio que los guardias empezaron a abrir las celdas de más adelante. El fuego empezó a propagarse más.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Coloquemos las camas de barrera –le dijo Jonathan.

Ellos escucharon más gritos, unos reos se peleaban con los guardias. Uno de ellos, el hombre que le ayudó la primera vez que los guardias le atacaron fue hacia dónde estaban abriendo la celda.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?

-Tomas Rosales me advirtió que esto ocurriría en cualquier momento, hijo de Valentine –le dijo él.

-¿Tomas Rosales? –preguntó atónito Jonathan.

-No hay tiempo, sígueme.

…..

* * *

_-Alec posa a la cámara, eso sonríe hijo._

_Hay flashes de cámaras, él está en una tina llena de espuma y sonríe. Escuchó una sonrisa conocida. Su abuelo. _

_-¡Alec, corre! ¡Alec, pide ayuda! –esa era la voz de su abuela._

_Todo eran flashes y luces. De pronto, él vio una puerta abrirse. Era su tío de joven, tenía un gran parecido a Isabelle. -¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Un hombre vestido de negro con un arma y un disparo._

Alec despertó de golpe; no lograba conciliar el sueño, seguía en casa de su familia. Hace unos días cumplió la mayoría de edad. Tal vez debió escapar con Jonathan esa noche, pero no lo hizo. Isabelle entró a su cuarto sigilosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella le mostró su laptop, desde donde mostraban las noticias de última hora. Una explosión en Rikers, todo se incendiaba y al parecer no hubo tiempo de salvar a los prisioneros.

-No… -Alec comenzó a llorar –Esto no es cierto… no puede ser cierto…

-Lo lamento –le contestó ella.

Alexander molesto salió de su habitación, fue hasta el cuarto de su madre pero no había nadie; después corrió hasta dónde fue su cuarto alguna vez. Jace abrió la puerta somnoliento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Alec le dio un puñetazo, Jace quedó atónito.

-¿Dónde está tío Maxwell?

-¿Acaso no se está quedando en un loft?

-¡¿Dónde se esconden?! –Alec le volvió a dirigir un puñetazo, pero Jace le sostuvo del otro brazo.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-¡Jace, suéltalo! –advirtió Isabelle con una tijera en la mano derecha –Llévanos con tío Maxwell.

Jace obedeció, no necesitaba un escándalo y que despierten a Max, ellos bajaron las escaleras saliendo hasta la terraza, Alec quedó asombrado al llegar al sótano habían varios hombres ahí, con armas. Alec tragó saliva.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –preguntó uno.

-Todo está bien, vienen conmigo –contestó Jace.

Ellos entraron a una oficina dónde hay varias computadoras, Alec miró que ahí estaban su mamá, su tío, Magnus, Ragnor y otras personas que jamás había visto.

-Alec –dijo Magnus.

Maryse le miró seria -¿Qué haces aquí?

Alec enfurecido fue hacia ellos dispuesto a golpear a su tío, pero éste le detuvo sujetando sus brazos.

-¡Detente!

Él escuchó la televisión encendida -¡Los bomberos y policías tanto federal y estatal están haciendo lo mejor que pueden al respecto de esta desgracia!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Te advertí que debías darlo por muerto –contestó Maxwell.

-¡Ustedes son unos asesinos! ¡Todos ustedes! –Alec sintió sus piernas flaquear y cayó de rodillas.

Maryse se acercó a él –Hijo… debes entender.

-¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué mataron a todos esos prisioneros solo por deshacerse de Jonathan?

-¡Ellos mataron a tus abuelos, a todos los sirvientes y personas inocentes también! –le contestó ella.

-¿Y por eso tenían que hacer lo mismo? ¿Por eso tenían que volverse unos monstruos? –Alec le miró con odio –Ustedes lo mataron… Jonathan no se tenía la culpa de esto, su padre lo involucró… él estuvo esa noche ahí… -Alec bajó la mirada -por mí él tuvo que entrar al Círculo, su padre le ordenó que me mate pero él no lo hizo –su voz era cansada y afligida –yo salí corriendo y el coche me atropelló

-Dijiste que no recordabas nada –le interrumpió su tío.

-Jonathan me lo contó… pero él no sabía que era yo. ¡Él no me quería muerto, nunca me quiso muerto! –gritó Alec empezando a llorar –Cuando desperté, lo recordé… su historia coincidía con la mía; él… fue entrenado por orden de su padre. –Se detuvo un momento, quejándose del dolor de los brazos.

-Suéltalo –le advirtió Maryse a su hermano –Hijo…

-Ustedes entraron al Clan en busca de venganza por la muerte de los abuelos y por mi accidente, fue su elección. Jonathan no la tuvo –él miró a los ojos a su mamá –Ustedes no tenían por qué matarlo… Jonathan… él es mejor a todos ustedes.

-Él ya está muerto –contestó Maxwell soltándolo.

Isabelle se acercó a su hermano agachándose –Alec, ven vamos arriba.

-Los odiaba… los aborrecía… -él se puso de pie –pero con esto solo los odio más, ya soy mayor de edad así que me iré de casa. Espero no intenten detenerme.

…..

* * *

Helen dormía acompañada de Aline, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Ella vio que era una llamada de A.P.

-¿Por qué me hablas a estas horas de la madrugada?

_-La prisión Helen, incendiaron la prisión… creo que han matado a Jonathan._

-¿Qué? –ella se sentó asustada -¿Estás seguro?

_-Las noticias están en todos lados, al parecer no hay sobrevivientes._

Aline abrió los ojos bostezando. Helen encendió la televisión. Aline miró las noticias atónita.

-¿Qué?... Esto no puede ser…

Aline comenzó a llorar.

-Trata de averiguar lo más que puedas, confirma si Jonathan… si él está muerto por favor.

_-Haré lo más que pueda, esto es terrible. Sin él…_

Helen terminó la llamada. Ella abrazó a Aline –Bebé… tenemos que ser fuertes.

-Era mi maniático favorito, él no puede estar muerto… no puede estarlo…

-Hay que avisarle a Jocelyn.

Aline cerró sus ojos aferrándose a Helen.

_En el Colegio Elemental. Una Aline de dos coletas, con su uniforme mientras come unos dulces de caramelo. Ella tiene alrededor de seis años. Vio a un niño rubio sentado dibujando en un cuaderno. Ella se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-¿Qué es lo que parece? –dijo indiferente._

_-Es un dibujo muy bonito –ella sonrío –tú siempre estás aislado de los demás._

_-¿Y tú siempre andas molestando a todos?_

_Aline quedó atónita enfadándose –Solo quise ser amable._

_-Nadie te pidió que seas amable._

_Ella se puso de pie marchándose. Era un niño pedante. ¿Cómo pudo querer ser amable con él? Unos días después en la hora del receso unas niñas mayores le quitaron su bolsa de dulces a Aline._

_-¡Dame eso! ¡Son míos!_

_-Ahora son míos –le contestó una chica rubia._

_Aline vio como aquél niño rubio les quitó la bolsa de dulces –Si quieres unos, cómpralos._

_-Tú eres Morgenstern._

_Jonathan sonrío y agarró del brazo a Aline –Ven, vamos. No dejes que te molesten, solo defiéndete._

_-¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

_-¿Quieres que vuelva a darles tus dulces?_

_Aline sonrío –Eres extraño, me agradas… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?_

_Jonathan enarcó una ceja -¿Vas a estar de molestosa siempre?_

_-Prometo que no, solo de vez en cuando…_

Aline está sentada del sofá abrazando sus piernas. Jonathan muerto, parecía imposible. Vio a Jocelyn llorar mientras abraza a una desconsolada Clary. Sus padres también estaban en la sala. Todo era un caos. El Clan lo había hecho, estaba segura de eso y ahora ella tenía un motivo más para destruirlos, terminar con lo que planeaba Jonathan. Lo haría por él, por su maniático, por su hermano.

….

* * *

Ellos estuvieron caminando por las alcantarillas. Carlwight permanecía en silencio. Ese hombre les dirigía. No sabían cuánto tiempo ya había pasado, las noticias ya deberían estar informando sobre lo sucedido en la prisión. ¿Para todos él estaba muerto? ¿Cómo se encontraría Alec ahora que pensaba eso? Seguramente su mamá y Clary estaban desoladas, Aline… ella también pasaba un mal momento y Helen, no sabría cómo dirigir a los Cazadores de Sombras. Jonathan no sabía si debía escapar, pero alguien estaba interesado en él y si podía hacer una alianza, eso era una ventaja para enfrentar al Clan.

Cuando llegaron a unas escaleras dónde volvieron a subir, ahí hay varias personas vestidos como unos pandilleros ordinarios. Él miró a Carlwight, quién tampoco entendía que ocurría y negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí descansaremos está noche, me comunicaré con Tomas Rosales y lo más seguro es que mañana te mande a buscar

Le explicó el hombre de alrededor de los treinta años, con una perforación en la nariz y varios tatuajes en su brazo.

-¿Quién es Tomas Rosales?

-Todo con calma chico, sólo debes entender que no estás solo. Tú padre le envió una carta con Anson Pangborn después de su muerte y le pidió que se encargue de protegerte a ti y tú familia.

-¿Por eso me ayudaste en la prisión?

-Él sabía que en la Sección dónde estábamos era controlada por el Clan, pero como yo no tenía tanta atención como tú. Me pidió que te apoye y las indicaciones sobre si ocurría algo masivo; sabía que tú no hablarías y buscarían otra manera de exterminarte.

-¿Rosales estuvo en la Clave?

-La verdad no sé mucho sobre esos temas del Clan, la Clave y el Círculo; pero lo que puedo decirte es que ahora tomaremos ventaja; para ellos estás muerto así que vamos a encargarnos de destruir el Clan.

…..

* * *

Alec guardaba sus pertenencias en el coche de Magnus, no podía pedir ayuda a Helen o Aline así que era preferible a seguir en su casa. Su corazón le dolía. ¿Así se había sentido Jonathan mientras él estuvo en coma?

-¿Estás listo bomboncito? –le preguntó Magnus.

-¿Bomboncito? –reclamó Alec.

-Bueno pensé, que tal vez te gustaría un poco más… pero buscaré un mejor nombre.

-Magnus gracias… buscaré un trabajo y después rentaré alguna habitación o…

Magnus abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto –No hay prisas garbancito, además primero tienes que terminar con tú terapia. ¿Entendiste?

Alec sonrío y asintió con la cabeza entrando al coche. De la ventana vio que en la puerta está de pie Isabelle junto a Jace. Su madre y su tío no salieron a despedirlo y no tenían por qué hacerlo. Jonathan estaba muerto… muerto. Se negaba a creerlo. Pero sabía algo. La muerte solo trae muerte. Él le pidió a Jonathan que no derrame sangre por él. Al parecer no lo hizo, fue obediente como todo lo que él le solicitaba. Empezó a sentir las lágrimas deslizarse en sus mejillas. Él no pudo terminar su entrenamiento de cuatro días y en las condiciones que estaba, no podía… no podía tomar venganza por Jonathan. Escuchó el motor arrancar y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué el destino tuvo que ser tan cruel?

* * *

**Hola muy buenos días. Hoy es domingo de actualización y este es el capítulo final de la segunda parte del fanfic. El miércoles dará inicio la tercera y última parte. Gracias por leer y seguir siendo parte de esta historia. **

**Saludos, con cariño.**

**Jaidi.**

**P.D. Pensando en hibernar todo el día. **


	53. Acheronta movebo

Sin una palabra el amor me abandona, sin una palabra el amor me arroja lejos luego yo que debería decir mis labios fueron cerrados sorprendidos totalmente quedando sin palabras.

¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué sigue doliendo? A parte de saber que ya no te veré que ya no estarás más aquí. Nada más ha cambiado, es todo lo mismo que antes.

Sin una palabra caen las lágrimas, sin una palabra se rompe mi corazón.

Si creerlo espero por amor, sin creerlo el amor me está lastimando. Estoy fuera de mí, un tonto nada más que viendo al cielo llora. Sin una palabra el adiós llega, sin una palabra el final viene a mí, sin estar preparado a dejarte ir de mí, mi corazón fue sorprendido porque vino sin palabras.

Sin una palabra llegó, sin una palabra se va, como la fiebre se va tal vez deba dolerme aún al final las cicatrices quedarán.

* * *

**TERCERA PARTE.**

_**SURGIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS.**_

**¿Cómo podrías renacer sin antes haber quedado reducido a cenizas? – Nietzche.**

* * *

Alec está de pie en el cementerio acompañado de Max, fueron a visitar a su padre. Ha pasado un año desde que falleció al igual que en pocos meses Jonathan también tendrá un año de fallecido. No podía hacer mucho solo esperar, seguir esperando a que el tiempo pase. Las manecillas del reloj avancen. Sigue yendo a terapia de rehabilitación, los dolores de cabeza eran constantes pero decidió entrar a natación. Los hombres del Clan siempre le seguían, jamás estaba completamente solo.

-¿Crees que papá está bien?

-Estoy seguro que sí –le respondió él.

Ellos empezaron a caminar, a lo lejos vio a Jocelyn acompañada de Clary y un hombre que no conocía, debían estar visitando la cripta de Valentine. Magnus le dijo que lo único que quedó de Jonathan fueron cenizas al igual que los demás reos.

Ellos avanzaron. Alec no quería ponerlas en peligro.

-¿Me acompañarás a mi clase de natación?

-Sabes que sí –le contestó Max –es más divertido estar contigo que ver a un montón de personas en la casa que no conozco.

-Le diré a mamá que vendrás a comer con Magnus y conmigo –le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos. Max se quejó pero después sonrío.

El chofer les esperaba. En aquél coche negro, era prisionero. Así se sentía y era horrible. Donde quiera que vaya siempre alguien estaba ahí.

…

* * *

Aline está en la terraza de la base de operaciones de los Cazadores de Sombras en los Hamptons disparando al tiro al banco de una figura humana. Tiene puesto sus audífonos y varios cartones van apareciendo, mientras ella sigue disparando. A un costado Kyle está escalando en rapel. Simon practica con la pera de boxeo.

-Creo que Aline ha mejorado bastante –le dijo Anson a Helen.

-Lo sé –respondió ella.

-Repasemos la información –expresó Anson entrando a la casa.

Aline terminó con todas las balas de salva. Viendo que acertó a todos los puntos que requería hacerlo. Ella vengaría a su amigo, ella terminaría con el Grande de Brooklyn y también con los Lightwood.

-Jamás pensé que serías muy buena en esto –le dijo Kyle.

-Iré a correr a la playa –le respondió ella.

-¿No te estás exigiendo demasiado? –interrumpió Simon -¿Por qué no descansas un momento?

-Adentro tienes una bella novia que debe desear que estés con ella –expresó Kyle.

Aline se quitó los audífonos y los colocó junto a la pistola. Entró a la casa viendo a Helen hablando con Anson y Michael Jr.

Aline fue al refrigerador y sacó una botella de jugo. Helen la observó en silencio.

-He logrado rastrear solo a unas 15 personas del video que capturó Jonathan –le explicaba Anson. –Es hora de empezar a atacarles.

-¿Qué sucede con los demás? –preguntó Aline.

-Me ha costado meses dar con estas personas –le dijo Anson –las demás es como si hayan desaparecido.

-Debemos informarle a Luke para dividirnos o hacer todas las misiones –explicó Helen.

-Cuando venga en la noche lo discutiremos, debo bañarme para ir a la Universidad –dijo Aline –ahora entiendo lo que era estar en los zapatos del maniático.

-Aline…

Ella dejó la botella de jugo en la mesa y subió las escaleras. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, debía ser Helen. Jamás lograría superar a Jonathan pero hacía lo mejor que podía.

-Aline –Helen la sostuvo de la mano –Sé que esto…

-Estoy bien –respondió con una sonrisa débil –ya tiene un año Helen y…

-Lo sé –contestó Helen abrazándola –lo sé, cariño y lo has estado haciendo muy bien.

-No es lo mismo la práctica a salir a una misión.

-Ven no pienses en eso, las dos estaremos juntas en la misión y verás que será como ir a jugar al gotcha –le dijo Helen acariciando su cabello.

-No serán balas de salva o pintura –objetó Aline, pero Helen le calló dándole un beso en los labios.

-Siempre estaremos juntas –le dijo Helen.

-Entonces vamos a darnos un baño para ir a la Universidad

-Ya me bañé, te espero abajo quiero seguir monitoreando los movimientos del anciano con Anson. –Ella le dio otro beso –te amo.

Aline le vio bajar las escaleras. Helen le ayudó a no derrumbarse cuando perdió a Jonathan. Ambas perdieron a un amigo y la guerra entre el Clan y el Círculo trajo muchas pérdidas.

_Inicia flashback._

_-Ya no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto –dijo Aline mientras abraza sus piernas –no pudimos…_

_-¿Vamos a rendirnos? –preguntó Clary._

_-Ya no queda nadie –le respondió Aline –además somos muy pocos, perdimos esta guerra… nosotros no pudimos._

_Clary vio a todos en la sala de la casa de los Hamptons. Luke abrazaba a Jocelyn, todos estaban desmoralizados con el fallecimiento de su hermano._

_-Los héroes no son siempre los que ganan. Son los que a veces pierden. Pero siguen luchando. Siguen regresando. No se dan por vencidos. Eso es lo que los hace héroes. _

_Todos la vieron asombrados, ella tosió –No vamos a rendirnos, perdimos esta guerra pero vamos a levantarnos y encararlos. Lo haremos por Jonathan, mi padre, los padres de Helen y cada uno de los integrantes del Círculo que fallecieron. _

_-También por Maia y Rafael –dijo Simon._

_Clary sonrío –Sí, también por ellos._

…

* * *

Alec está en la alberca nadando, en ese lugar podía sentirse libre por unos momentos. A veces su mente es traicionera y le otorgaba recuerdos que no debería. Era una hora, la única hora en que ni su tío, su mamá o Magnus andaban sobre sus propias decisiones.

Cuando salió de la piscina vio a Magnus sentado junto a Max. ¿Así que la libertad no duraba mucho?

-Hola –le dijo Alec.

Magnus se acercó besando sus labios. Alec cerró los ojos aceptando el beso.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer exhibiciones?

Alec sonrío al escuchar a su hermano –Iré a cambiarme, Max vendrá a comer con nosotros.

-Por supuesto, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi pequeño hermanito –le dijo Magnus.

-¿Me dejarás ver televisión en tú pantalla plasma?

-Por supuesto –él vio a Alec entrar a los vestidores –pero con la condición de que no puedes quedarte a dormir en el apartamento.

Max enarcó una ceja -¿Están peleados?

-No, solo que hoy quiero darle una sorpresa a tú hermano –le dijo él.

Alec tardó lo habitual en salir del baño. Ellos fueron hasta el coche de Magnus. Alec se sentía a gusto viviendo con Magnus, tardó en habituarse, pero no resultó tan mal. Los dos se llevaban bien y hace dos meses accedió a salir con él.

Magnus maneja un coche último modelo, ciertas cosas han cambiado con excepción de su gusto por la moda. Para él, Magnus era un escudo dónde su madre no podía interferir y su tío, bueno él lo seguía haciendo. Por más que él no quisiera.

-Estaba pensando que para finales de octubre podríamos salir de viaje.

-¿Salir de viaje? –preguntó asombrado Alec.

En el asiento de atrás, Max está leyendo un libro. Él veía las personas pasar, algunas con sonrisas, otros preocupados, era un carrusel que no dejaba de dar vueltas y más vueltas. Tantas que él perdió la cuenta.

-Sí, creo que sería algo nuevo y divertido.

-No lo sé, Magnus…

-¿No querías irte de Nueva York?

-Pero tú eres el líder de Nueva York, no puedes solo decidir irte de viaje y hacerlo.

Magnus empezó a reírse –Por supuesto que puedo, por ese mismo hecho.

-No lo sé –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Piénsalo y me dices –expresó Magnus siguiendo manejando.

A Magnus no le gustaba que Alec se forzara y mucho menos que no pusiera de su parte. Ambos sufren por la ausencia. Él perdió a Catarina y ni siquiera pudo darle una despedida correcta. También estaba el lidercito, Rafael no debió ponerse de parte de pan blanco. Fue un chico inteligente y también con sus ideales firmes. Y ahí estaba él, seguía en los subterráneos como condición de Maxwell Trueblood para seguir con vida.

El celular de Alec empezó a sonar. Él vio que era una llamada de su tío y mordió su labio. ¿Acaso no había día que no le llamara?

-¿Qué quiere?

_-¿Así me contestas después de no verme hace tres meses?_

-Ayer me llamó, así que no entiendo porque debería contestar emocionado –Alec miró a Magnus.

-_Regresé a Nueva York, terminé con unos asuntos que andaban interfiriendo con mis planes pero todo está resuelto._

-Que desgracia, quería verle sufrir

-Alec, recuerda que Max está con nosotros.

-_¿Estás con Bane?_

-Sí, vamos a ir a comer con Max al apartamento.

-_Ven mañana a mi loft, creo que es momento que aclaremos unas cosas. Tal vez no deberías confiar tanto en Bane._

-¿Por qué debería confiar en usted? –retó Alec cortante.

-_Porque soy tú tío, y aunque no creas me preocupo por ti. Es cierto que hice varias cosas terribles. Pero tal vez puedas entender mejor todo. Siempre has contado conmigo desde que eras pequeño, Alec._

Alec miró a Magnus y después al frente –Esta bien, iré.

_-Te espero aquí para desayunar. Cuídate mucho._

-¿Era tú tío favorito? –preguntó Magnus sarcástico -¿Nos trajo algo de su viaje?

-Es mi único tío, pero sí hubo un tiempo en que creí conocerlo y no era el monstruo que ahora es.

….

* * *

En la Ciudad de Washington, Camille Belcourt baja de su coche en el estacionamiento. Ella vive en unos condominios a las afueras de la Ciudad. Ser líder ese ese Estado estaba teniendo muy buenos resultados. Ella entró al elevador, decidió salir de compras. Cuando llegó al último piso, vio que sus hombres estaban muertos en el pasillo. Camille sacudió su cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta de su loft, que está abierta. Vio que hay velas encendidas y en la mesa una botella de champagne con dos copas.

-¿Quién está aquí? –ella tiró al suelo sus bolsas de compras y sacó su pistola que tenía sujetado en el liguero de su pierna.

-Nos volvemos a ver, antigua –

-John Doe –ella miró atónita al chico de pie en el pasillo junto a la cocina.

-Bonito lugar –respondió él -¿Es mejor que Nueva York?

-Esto es imposible, Magnus nos dijo que John Doe era Jonathan Morgenstern y él está muerto.

Jonathan sacudió su cabeza saliendo a la luz, tiene el cabello negro, que resalta con su piel blanca, sus ojos también son negros, viste ropa color escarlata. Lo vio caminar hacia el estéreo poniendo música instrumental, su brazo lleva el tatuaje de una inscripción "Acheronta movebo".

-Les advertí que no saben nada sobre el Círculo.

Ella le disparó, pero Jonathan se agachó del sofá sacando su pistola y disparando hacia la botella de champagne.

-Fallaste –ella bufó.

-Jamás fallo –respondió él, lanzando un encendedor que provocó que la mesa empiece a quemarse.

-¡Infeliz!

Jonathan se puso de pie, dando un salto hacia ella pateándola en la cara provocando que caiga –Le dije que usted no tiene el concepto de mujer –él le quitó su pistola.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Sebastian y soy tú peor pesadilla.

Camille logró darle un puñetazo del cuello y le pateó del estómago.

-No vine aquí a jugar –dijo serio Jonathan colocando la pistola en la boca de Camille. Ella palideció.

-El Clan te encontrará –ella dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara.

-Logré irrumpir su seguridad –sonrío él –no cometo los mismos errores dos veces -Jonathan se acercó a su oído susurrando –Te mandan saludos Valentine Morgenstern y Emil Pangborn, dicen que no serán complacientes en el infierno contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Y sí, soy Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Este es tú infierno.

Jonathan le disparó, la vio ahí por unos momentos, muerta y desangrando de la boca, no lucía tan guapa como pensó. Él sacó su celular, estaba bloqueado. Lo apagó mientras caminó al refrigerador, le quitó la batería y después el chip para ponerle otro. Lo colocó de la mesa, volviendo a encenderlo. El fuego del comedor iba en aumento, abrió el refrigerador y sacó la botella de vino.

-Esta mujer tenía buenos gustos.

El celular se había encendido. La antigua era un excelente contrincante, pero después de todo era mujer. Sus datos los tenía en el teléfono y no en el chip. Ahí tenía los números de Jefe, Fade, G. Brooklyn y muchos más. Jonathan marcó al nombre de Jefe colocando el altavoz, después se sirvió una copa de vino, bebiendo un poco.

_-¿Quién habla?_

Jonathan quedó atónito al reconocer la voz del Señor Trueblood.

_-¿Quién habla? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?_

Jonathan mordió su labio, respiró profundo e hizo su voz grave –Señor Trueblood o debo decir… Jefe.

_-¿Quién habla?_

-Su peor pesadilla, señor –Jonathan bebió un poco más del vino –La antigua ha caído, yace muerta en la sala de su apartamento. Si puede mandar a su gente, bueno creo que podrá enterrarla antes que todo el lugar empiece a incendiarse y ella se vuelva cenizas.

_-¿Quién habla? ¿Cómo tuviste mi número?_

-Soy Sebastian, estoy en Washington D.C. me gustaría volver a Nueva York pero mi gira artística acaba de iniciar. –Jonathan sonrío –Por cierto, le mandaré fotos.

…

* * *

**Hola, buenas tardes. Y aquí empieza la tercera y última parte de esta historia. Le decimos adiós a Camille Belcourt y Jonathan llevará el infierno para el Clan. . **

**Los Cazadores de Sombras también empezarán su primera misión. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y pues bueno, sus comentarios y degustar de este fanfic. Gracias Magaby, no puedo responderte en PM pero por aquí te digo que me alegra que disfrutes la historia y te atrape; lo mismo me pasó cuando la escribí. Pero ya al fin los últimos cabos se terminarán de unir, sin dejar alguna duda. **

**La venganza de Jonathan viene con todo. **

**Con cariño, Jaidi**


	54. Las cosas menos dolorosas

Lucian entró a una de las salas de la nueva Base de Operaciones del Clan, acompañado de Malcolm Fade.

Lucian miró a Maxwell Trueblood sentado de su escritorio –Muy bien señor Garroway, va a decirme lo que necesito saber sobre el Círculo.

-El Círculo ya terminó, Helen permanece inactiva y es la única sobreviviente junto con Anson; pero no tiene por qué preocuparse por él lo tengo bien vigilado.

Maxwell le dio un puñetazo en el rostro –Eso no es lo que quiero oír –él miró a Fade -¿Te parece que es lo que quiero oír?

-Por favor Maxwell somos socios, me uní a ti desde que estuve de encubierto con Kang y he demostrado mi lealtad a los subterráneos.

-¿Lealtad? ¿Qué me has dado para que pueda confiar en ti?

-Te entregué a Valentine, te dije el nombre de cada uno de los sobrevivientes del Círculo. Usted terminó con todos.

-Con excepción de tú hermana, Stephen Herondale y Sebastian.

-No sé dónde está Stephen, pero si tengo la ubicación de Amatis. Si le entrego a mi hermana, dejará a las Morgenstern con vida –contestó Lucian molesto.

Maxwell sonrío -¿Serás capaz de eso? ¿Todo por una mujer que no te ama?

-Ella confía en mí, sin Jonathan soy el único cobijo que tiene y Clary me tiene afecto.

-Sabes que Sebastian apareció esta noche, asesinó a Camille Belcourt y tú me dijiste que solo era una clave –le dijo Maxwell.

-¿Sebastian? –Lucian palideció -¿Sebastian está vivo?

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Sebastian es el nombre de agente encubierto que usaba Jonathan, así como el mío era Luke.

Maxwell aventó lo que tenía en su escritorio -¿Quieres decir que Morgenstern sigue con vida?

-Eso es imposible –respondió Lucian –no había manera que saliera con vida. Nos entregaron sus cenizas.

-Ve a traerme el cadáver de tú hermana y ahora tenemos que encontrar a otro cadáver. Si él está vivo… estoy seguro que vendrá por Alexander y no voy a permitir que suceda –le advirtió Maxwell.

…

* * *

En su apartamento, Magnus saca los platos del lavavajilla mientras Alec entra cargando a Presidente Miau.

-Jace vino a buscar a Max.

-Me alegra que le gusta pasar tiempo con nosotros –le respondió Magnus.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Verdad Magnus? –le preguntó él.

Magnus colocó el último plato y le observó. Dejó el trapo a un lado –Por supuesto que sí garbancito.

-¿No me estás ocultado algo?

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata este misterio?

Magnus le abrazó, colocando sus manos debajo de su espalda. Alec bajó la mirada. ¿Debía decirle lo que le dijo su tío? ¿Cómo podía saber en quién confiar?

Magnus buscó sus labios besándolo. Alec se asombró soltando al pequeño gato, que hizo un maullido de protesta. Fue deslizando sus manos debajo de la camisa del mayor, la comunicación sexual no tenía ningún tipo de problemas y era divino. Magnus le quitó su camisa haciéndola a un lado.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-No contestes –le dijo Alec en medio de un gemido.

Magnus asintió y lo colocó sobre la mesa, besando su cuello. El buzón de voz se activó solo.

-Bane sé que estás en tú loft, tu coche está afuera. –era la voz de su tío. Alec mordió su labio –Esto es una urgencia, así que ven a la Base enseguida.

La llamada se terminó.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Y así quieres que nos vayamos de viaje? –bufó Alec.

-No debo tardar, espérame despierto –le contestó Magnus dándole un último beso a sus labios.

Alec no respondió, le vio ir por sus llaves y una chaqueta. Esa era su nueva vida como el novio del Grande de Brooklyn. Al principio le esperaba, pero después se podía convertir hasta en cinco horas que tardaba en llegar. Cuando su tío no estaba. Malcolm Fade se encargaba de llamarles e interrumpir.

…

* * *

Jonathan entró a la habitación del hotel. Después de un año logró encontrar a Camille Belcourt y ahora ya está muerta. Carlwight le entregó una toalla.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Jonathan no respondió agarrando su celular y poniendo el altavoz. Al poco tiempo una voz conocida habló.

_-¿Quién es?_

-Anson soy yo –le dijo él.

Se escuchó un ruido del otro lado del celular. Carlwight le observó. Jonathan tenía una voz fría y seria.

-¿Ya asimilaste la situación? Si soy yo Sebastian y necesito de tú magia.

_-Pero… nosotros… a tú mamá le entregaron tus cenizas… eso…_

-No puedes decirle a alguien que estoy vivo entendiste, estoy haciendo la misión incompleta que mi padre le pidió a Rosales. –él se quitó su chaqueta –los códigos, son las bases del Clan. Ya he logrado destruir dos en los anteriores meses y en uno encontré la dirección de Belcourt. Hoy fui a darle una pequeña visita.

_-Eso quiere decir que la carta que tú padre me pidió entregarle a Rosales_

-No he tenido problemas con el equipo de Rosales, pero confío más en ti para lo que pienso hacer. Te estoy mandando una lista de teléfonos, necesito que los ubiques, rastrees por mar y tierra, porque voy a cazarlos y matarlos.

_-Bueno… supongo que varias cosas no cambian, no sé si decir que me da gusto saber que estás vivo pero creo que tú madre._

-La única manera de protegerlas es que ellas no sepan que yo estoy vivo. ¡Entendiste!, te acabo de mandar los números, haz lo que tengas que hacer y quiero el primer número en menos de una hora.

_-¡¿Una hora?!_

Jonathan terminó la llamada. Carlwight le observó en silencio y le vio entrar al baño. Carlwight decidió quedarse a su lado como apoyo. Gracias a él era que vivía, así que decidió acompañarlo en su campaña. Destruir al Clan. Ya se habían encargado de dos bases de operaciones, por extraña razón no se lo habían tomado tan importante como creían. Pero con la muerte de Camille Belcourt era una menos en la lista de Jonathan.

Jonathan deseaba dejar de último Nueva York. Fue salvado por Tomas Rosales, le explicó lo que necesitaba saber sobre el Clan que tiene un líder en varios Estados del País. Ayudó a su padre a esconder a Stephen Herondale y podía confiar en él, aunque no lo hacía. Él se bañaba en la regadera, sus pensamientos eran ocupados por Alec, en sus sonrisas, en cómo estará. Lo último que supo es que ahora vive con Magnus Bane. Comunicarse con él era imposible, más con el Anciano liderando cada esquina. Le gustaba el cabello negro para recordar a Alec, se ha quitado las lentillas.

Cuando salió del baño para entrar a la habitación, Carlwight está en la computadora.

-Tú aliado nos ha dado la ubicación del siguiente, viajaremos a Oregón está cerca.

El celular empezó a sonar, vio que era una llamada de A.P. –Extrañabas mi voz.

-_Sabes que sí, sobre todo tus cambios de humor mi pequeño saltamontes._

-¿Por qué me estás llamando?

_-Nada más para confirmar que esto no es una trampa o una broma pesada. ¿De verdad no puedo decirle nada a tú mamá?_

-¿Quién está liderando a los cazadores de sombras?

_-Aline es la jefa. La información la tengo encriptada en una nube. No dejo nada en el disco duro. Aquí todo es extraño. Luke les ayudó a entrenar al igual que Helen. Luke viene siendo el brazo derecho de Aline, tiene más experiencia. No sé dónde se encuentra Stephen Herondale. Pero me imaginó que debe seguir vivo. Tú mamá está bien y ellas ahora viven con Luke._

-Mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa.

-_Le pase a Carl la ubicación de uno de los números de tú lista está en Oregón._

-Estás perdiendo la magia Anson, no te comuniques conmigo hasta que tengas a más de la lista.

Jonathan terminó la llamada, las maletas ya estaban listas.

-¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda al señor Rosales?

-Confío más en AP que en ese señor -le respondió él.

Carlwight sonrío –Vamos no puede ser tan malo, conoció a tú padre.

Jonathan agarró sus maletas.

-Hay que agradecerle, nos dio nuevas identidades, nos ayudó a salir de Nueva York y muchas cosas más.

-Yo no te obligué a venir –bufó Jonathan –además solo me estorbas –contestó Jonathan golpeándole, después le sujetó del brazo y lo pateó hacia el suelo.

-Muy bien… muy bien, ya entendí. Sí así demuestras tú amor pobre de tú novio.

_..…_

* * *

-¿Belcourt está muerta?

Magnus no podía creerlo. Ella era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. En uno de los viajes de Maxwell Trueblood descubrieron que una base de operaciones fue destruida. No quedó nadie con vida. Alguien les estaba declarando la guerra, ya habían caído dos bases Texas y Chicago. Con Camille muerta ya no podían ser ataques aleatorios.

Maxwell Trueblood se encontraba molesto. Los demás del equipo seguían sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Ragnor se acercó a él.

-También vendrán por tú cabeza Bane.

-No debimos dejar con vida a Helen Blackthorn –dijo Malcolm Fade –puede ser que ella esté detrás de esto.

-Acordamos que no tocaríamos a Blackthorn –contestó Magnus –es amiga de Alec y tenerla con vida ha hecho que Alec no escape o termine odiando más a su familia.

-Es nuestra enemiga –reprochó Fade.

-Blackthorn no ha salido de Nueva York –dijo Ragnor –Va a la Universidad, su vida es común ahora. El agente la mantiene vigilada. Vive con los Panhallow.

-Puede ser Stephen Herondale con Amatis Garroway –dijo Maxwell –son sobrevivientes, que no hemos dado con sus paraderos; pero también podría ser cualquiera y vamos a descubrirlo.

-En un año no hemos logrado encontrar a Herondale ni Garroway –Magnus se puso de pie –tal vez estuvieron esperando el momento para atacar.

-Sea como sea esto no se va a quedar así, Bane necesito que viajes a Washington para los informes sobre la muerte de Belcourt.

Magnus observó a Maxwell asombrado -¿Yo?

-Sí Bane, tú. Gracias a Camille no te maté, ella dijo que podía confiar en ti así que ve a hacerle honor a su última voluntad –respondió él.

-Pero ustedes eran amantes, tal vez usted.

Malcolm sacó su pistola apuntando a Magnus -¿Te atreves a contradecir una orden?

-Vaya, vaya sí que los ánimos andan encendidos. Muy bien iré a comprar mis boletos para Washington.

-Mantenme informado de cualquier situación.

Maxwell salió de la sala de reuniones. Malcolm Fade le siguió. –Si Bane se va… ¿Quién va a tener custodiado a su sobrino?

-Yo me encargaré de él, no te preocupes por eso.

El celular de Malcolm Fade comenzó a sonar –Es un mensaje de Lucian, dice que me verá mañana para ir a visitar a su hermana.

-Así que se decidió entregar a su hermana, Robert tenía razón los sentimientos son preocupantes en estas situaciones.

…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alec se despertó. Las sábanas estaban revueltas. El olor a café y tocino llegaba hasta la recámara. Presidente miau está hecho un ovillo a su lado. Hay un mensaje junto a la mesa de noche con letra de Magnus.

_"Tuve que salir de viaje, por asuntos del Clan. Volveré hoy en la noche. Te amo"._

Alec bostezó, tiene puesto su bóxer. Si Magnus estaba fuera. ¿Quién estaba en la cocina? Él se levantó yendo hacia el ropero dónde sacó una pistola. Le quitó el seguro, al parecer presidente Miau no tenía intenciones de despertar.

Él abrió la puerta con cuidado apuntando y llegó a la cocina, dónde vio a su tío con un mandil puesto. Era una imagen que no se había esperado.

-Debes tener cuidado con esa arma –le dijo apagando la estufa.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Alec no dejó de apuntarle -¿Cómo entró?

-Bane me dejó pasar antes de irse, quedamos en que nos veríamos hoy. ¿No es así?

Alec observó hacia la sala y empezó a revisar cada una de las habitaciones. No había nadie más. La pistola le fue arrebatada. Maxwell le quitó el seguro y también el cartucho.

-Hablaré seriamente con Bane respecto a las armas.

-Esta es mía –él mordió su labio –no esperaba visita.

-Tú desayuno preferido huevos revueltos, tocino, pan tostado y café –él se quitó el mandil.

-No me importa lo que haga, si yo soporto las diferencias que tengo hacia usted y mi familia es por Max, también por él no me he ido.

-¿Por qué no te sientas y comemos?

Alec dudó un momento y terminó accediendo.

-Sé que piensas que nosotros somos unos monstruos, pero quiero que tengas una perspectiva diferente sobre los hechos.

-¿Perspectiva? –bufó Alec -¡Usted mató a Jonathan!

-No Alec, no fui yo –respondió él.

-¿Y quién más dio esa orden? ¿No usted ocupó el lugar del jefe al morir mi padre?

Él sacó una grabadora y la encendió: -¿Por qué todavía no está muerto, Jonathan?

-Porque solo resulta herido a los ataques, tiene una velocidad y una fuerza… que ni siquiera cambiar su alimentación le está afectando. Estoy considerando la última alternativa, lo estaba manteniendo para averiguar dónde están los tres que necesitamos.

-Entonces hágalo, mátelo, lo quiero muerto

Alec negó con la cabeza al reconocer la voz de Magnus y se puso de pie.

-Cuando Nueva York se encargaría de derrotar al Círculo. Camille dijo que mataría a Valentine y Bane quería matar personalmente a Jonathan. Así que esto es lo que quería decirte. Magnus lo sacó del camino.

-¿Y usted por qué tuvo que obedecerlo? ¿Por qué tuvo que matarlo? ¿Por qué?

Su corazón se estremeció, no se encontraba completamente sano. No, no lo estaba. Jamás se curaría de esa herida. Su amor por Jonathan seguiría ahí por siempre. Comenzó a llorar y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lanzando un grito de queja. Su tío ya estaba cerca de él y le abrazó.

-Sé que duele, pero todo está bien. Tienes a tú familia contigo y eso es lo más importante.

….

* * *

Amatis está en su apartamento, entró a su correo leyendo el mensaje de Hodge. Jonathan está con vida y ha matado a Camille Belcourt. Tenían que mantener esa información en secreto para poder proteger a su familia, cuando su timbre empezó a sonar.

Ella se puso de pie, asombrándose al ver a Luke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a verte? –preguntó él entrando.

-No has venido a verme desde que volviste a Manhattan –contestó ella seria.

-Sé que eras leal a Valentine y…

-Soy leal a Valentine y siempre lo seré –contestó Amatis yendo a la cocina –pero eres mi hermano y lamentablemente no soy Valentine.

-¿Me investigaste?

-¿Debía hacerlo? –preguntó abriendo el refrigerador -¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Yo creo que necesitaremos varios vasos

Amatis no reconoció esa voz y sacó una pistola del refrigerador girando, se asombró al ver a cinco hombres detrás de Luke.

-Así que si eras un traidor.

-No lo entiendes –respondió él

-¿Deseas explicarme?

-Cuando me dieron el caso de investigar a Kang y descubrí que él era parte de los subterráneos pero eso no estaba en mi expediente, vi cómo funcionaba y me gustó.

Amatis quedó atónita.

-Él me ofreció unirme y acepté, fue así como me contactó con Maxwell Trueblood. Él era parte del Clan y yo del Círculo, ellos querían destruirnos y accedí a traicionar a Valentine por la visión de los Subterráneos. Él me contactó con Alaric.

-¿Qué hiciste Lucian?...

Él sacó su arma –Maxwell sabía que con Robert Lightwood en el puesto del Jefe, sus planes se concentraban en destruir al Círculo así que para desviar la atención y podamos seguir trabajando, comenzaron a entrenar gente con la excusa para matar al Círculo. Pero ya no queríamos grupos de sombras y por eso teníamos que acabarlos a todos, unos cuantos del Clan aceptaron unirse a nosotros y a los demás, los matamos.

-Así que me estás entregando a los subterráneos.

-Soy leal a los subterráneos pero tú eres mi hermana así que seré yo… quien te mate

Ella frunció el labio y disparó varias veces hacia el sistema operativo de la computadora, ante el asombro de Lucian, quién le disparó directamente a la frente y después al pecho.

-¿Crees que Maxwell estará contento con esto? –le preguntó a Malcolm Fade.

-Tan siquiera lo estará –rio Malcolm -¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Stephen Herondale?

-La lista… puedo preguntarle a Helen si recuerda a quién le dieron la tarea de proteger a Stephen –Él se acercó al cadáver de su hermana –Vamos a llevarla con Maxwell, dejemos que se sienta tranquilo.

…

* * *

Alec está sosteniendo una almohada mientras toma de su taza de café. Su tío permanecía a su lado, vio que el celular sonó pero no respondió.

-¿Cómo pude terminar envuelto en este mundo?

-Alec antes confiabas en mí, sé que lo que hemos hecho fueron decisiones que tal vez no tienen tu punto de vista. Siempre he pensado que tú forma de ver las cosas es maravillosa.

Alec negó con la cabeza –Pero aun así nadie piensa como yo.

-¿Por qué sigues con tú familia? Es decir… no creo que sea solo por Max

Alec subió sus piernas sentándose en posición de flor de loto –Bueno, pues por más que intentó odiarlos. Se trata de mi madre, mis hermanos y no quiero abandonarlos. Perdí a Jonathan y no deseo perder a las personas que más me importan.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos has perdonado? ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-Yo no sé si pueda hacerlo –respondió él desviando la mirada.

-Tus padres tomaron la decisión que creyeron conveniente y entrar a esta guerra tal vez fue un error, pero ya se terminó y ha pasado un año desde eso.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el Bufette de abogados? ¿Sigue con la licencia temporal?

Maxwell sonrío –Pienso volver a California, pero me gustaría que todos vinieran conmigo no me agrada mucho la idea de permanecer separados.

-Mi mamá desea volver también, tal vez cuando el doctor Penhallow me dé de alta –Alec le observó –tal vez alejarme de Nueva York haga las cosas menos dolorosas.

-Creo que el desayuno ya se enfrío –dijo Maxwell –pero tal vez quieras jugar juegos de mesa. Eran tus favoritos, traje algunos.

Alec se asombró. Le vio ponerse de pie del sofá –También unos libros que vi en mi viaje, pensé que te gustarían. No le digas nada a Izzy porque solo le traje un vestido.

-Y siempre se quejó de que usted me consentía más a mí.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablarme de usted? –él se acercó con una maleta.

-Es mi tío y… no puedo hablar informalmente con usted

-No importa, vamos a jugar scrabble. –él sacó el juego. Alec sonrío. Al parecer su tío realmente se estaba esforzando y podía ser que estuviera arrepentido.

* * *

**Buenas noches/días. Pude conectarme y pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer la historia y pues mis ojitos se cierran. Pero no podía dejarles sin el día de la actualización. Besos y abrazos, con cariño. Jaidi.**


	55. Fantasma

En la Casa de los Hampton –Base de operaciones de los Cazadores de Sombras-. Anson sigue insistiendo llamando a un número.

-¿Puedo saber qué pasa? –preguntó Michael Wayland.

-Helen no me contesta las llamadas.

-Si está en clases de la Universidad no te va a responder –le explicó Jocelyn sirviendo chocolate.

-Se ve que usted fue esposa de un líder –contestó Anson.

-¿Saben algo de Luke? –preguntó Simon entrando acompañado de Kyle y Clary.

-No, tal vez esté ocupado en la librería –dijo Anson.

Jocelyn sonrío. La puerta se abrió, Aline acompañada de Luke hicieron presencia.

-No se va a morir –dijo Michael.

-¿Todo bien?

-Por supuesto, estamos siendo muy buenos –dijo Kyle –mis alumnos aprenden rápido.

-Estoy segura que Jonathan pudo enseñarme más que tú. –contestó Clary.

Anson mordió su labio, cuando un teléfono empezó a sonar y el respondió -¿Dorothea?

_-Amatis está desaparecida, subí para traerle su despensa._

-¿Qué? –preguntó Anson palideciendo -¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo averiguaremos de inmediato! Mandaré una patrulla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –interrumpió Aline.

Anson colgó el teléfono –Amatis está desparecida, Aline creo que es hora de tú primera misión.

-De eso me encargó yo, todavía no está preparada –contestó Luke serio –además es mi hermana.

-Iré contigo –respondió Aline.

-Tal vez los Cazadores de Sombras también pueden ir a su primera misión –dijo Clary.

Luke observó a todos –No podemos dejar desprotegido aquí, me llevaré solo a Aline y Kyle.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no?

-Clary, todo va a estar bien. Seguiremos practicando –le dijo Simon.

-Les mantendremos informados –dijo Luke antes de marcharse.

Anson se colocó en su silla –Buscaré la red de Amatis, tal vez pueda encontrar algo en su sistema. Sino es que se llevaron su computadora.

-Amatis sabe defenderse, cuando nos atacaron en la galería –dijo Jocelyn consternada –Espero que haya escapado.

-Jonathan se va a poner colérico.

-¿Jonathan? –preguntó Jocelyn.

-Debe estarse revolcando en su tumba –añadió Michael.

-¡Anson! –Jocelyn le giró de su silla -¿Por qué hablaste de Jonathan?

Anson miró a todos en la habitación –Jonathan se comunicó conmigo, él está vivo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Clary atónita. Jocelyn llevó su mano a su boca.

-Me pidió que yo no les diga nada para protegerlas, lo supe anoche, él mató a Camille Belcourt y consiguió una lista de números de varios líderes del Clan

-No puedes decirle que Amatis está desaparecida, él tiene sus planes y nosotros seguiremos con los nuestros –dijo Michael.

-Sí, que el enemigo no sepa que está vivo puede darle ventaja para enfrentarse al Clan en el exterior –respondió Jocelyn –Él es una sombra ahora.

-Mejor aún, un fantasma –dijo Simon.

-Creo que Rosales lo ayudó a sobrevivir. Valentine me pidió que yo le entregue algo por si algo le pasaba y lo hice, Jonathan me dijo que los códigos eran ubicaciones de bases del Clan.

-Ningún miembro del Círculo sobrevivió –dijo Jocelyn –eso fue lo que nos dijiste.

Anson asintió con la cabeza –Cuando Aline me dijo que intentemos reunir a algún sobreviviente.

-Tal vez Jonathan sepa algo sobre los amigos de su padre, porque él sólo me había dicho sobre Amatis y Andrew Blackthorn.

….

* * *

Alec pasó un buen día en compañía de su tío. Tenía rato que no pasaba por algo así. Le llevó a almorzar y platicaron bastante. Su mente se encontraba en conflicto. Vivir con Magnus había sido muy esperanzador, sus abrazos y sus besos le reconfortaban. Además se sentía responsable por haberlo rescatado e involucrarse en el Clan. A él le gusta ese apartamento, así no veía la casa abandonada que solo le traería más recuerdos de Jonathan. Cuando empacó encontró el contrato de los 100 días, después de tanto tiempo no lo quemaron juntos y él no pudo deshacerse tampoco del mismo porque es el único recuerdo que tiene de Jonathan.

-Te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños –le dijo Maxwell mientras maneja.

-¿De verdad? –le preguntó él.

-Sí…

-Sé lo importante que para ti son tus amigos y que ahora solo conservas a una.

Ellos se estacionaron en la Cafetería Bene, Alec se asombró al ver adentro a Helen sentada. Ella está inquieta.

-¿De verdad puedo bajar?

-Sí, yo te esperaré aquí afuera y te llevaré de regreso al apartamento.

-Gracias –le contestó con una sonrisa –no sabe cuánto le agradezco por esto.

Alec bajó del coche con cuidado y entró al lugar. Helen le miró asombrada. Alec tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Hola.

-Vaya, dos hombres me dijeron que el sobrino de Trueblood deseaba hablar conmigo. Helen negó con la cabeza –¿Estás seguro que no sospechan de mí?

-Sí, no te preocupes… yo he dejado en claro que eres mi única amiga aquí.

-¿Por qué estás saliendo con el Grande de Brooklyn?

-Al principio no quise hacerlo, pero debo admitir que su compañía ayuda a aminorar el dolor que siento dentro –reveló él.

Helen suspiró y agarró sus manos -¿Te refieres a Jonathan?

-Si yo… cuando escuché su nombre en la lista de fallecidos, quise pensar que pudo escapar –él bajó la mirada –es decir… es Jonathan, el mejor agente que tuvo el Círculo.

-Lo sé, a nosotros nos cuesta trabajo superar la situación.

-Si él día que tuvimos nuestra única cita… si ese día hubiéramos escapado juntos –dijo Alec decaído –ha pasado un año desde que murió y pienso que yo morí con él esa madrugada.

-Sabes que nosotros tomaremos venganza, por lo ocurrido… no vamos a quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Vengaremos su muerte.

-El Clan lo mandó a matar… ellos son los responsables.

Helen bajó la mirada –Tal vez… -ella chistó los dientes –debo decirte la verdad.

-Sé que Belcourt mató a su maestro y a su padre…

-Magnus explotó su coche en el estacionamiento del Colegio, también él y Rafael fueron los responsables del accidente dónde tú quedaste en coma –le interrumpió ella. Alec le miró atónito.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Él me pidió que yo no te diga nada, pero además que Belcourt mató a su padre y también el Clan mató a mis padres…

-La muerte solo trae más muerte

-Ellos empezaron Alec, yo siempre he pensado que las venganzas no tienen sentido. Sabemos que es una misión suicida; ellos nos atacaban y nosotros respondimos. El Clan es más.

-Mi padre también terminó muerto pero mi tío Maxwell es… él está arrepentido y creo que ser la cabeza del Clan también es pesado para él.

-No lo sé Alec, tú tío…

-Ustedes mataban objetivos… ¿Cómo los seleccionaban?

-Nos los daban, según por delitos que cometían.

Alec mordió su labio confundido. -¿Tú crees que mis abuelos hicieron algo y por eso los mataron?

-Alec…

-¡Dime!

-No lo sé, no sabría decirte… no lo sé.

-Voy a descubrirlo –contestó él serio –necesito hacerlo.

-Debo irme, ese guardaespaldas tiene mi celular, me revisaron para poder entrar y pues también me alegra verte. Aunque sea en este tipo de visitas. –Ella se puso de pie y se marchó.

Alec bajó su mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse entre la espada y la pared? ¿Por qué no sabía qué hacer? Deseaba que todo sea una pesadilla y despertar.

..…

* * *

Aline y Kyle entraron al apartamento, el ordenador no estaba. Luke entró al baño y la alcoba. No hay rastro de su hermana. Ellos se encargaron de limpiar la escena. El cadáver de Amatis ya se encuentra en la Base de los Subterráneos. Escuchó el gritó de desesperación de Aline.

-Tenemos que buscarla, es probable que haya escapado –dijo Aline.

-Parece que ella se fue por voluntad propia –respondió Kyle.

-Su ropa está aquí, también sus pertenencias. No creo que haya querido desaparecer por cuenta propia –dijo Aline enfadada -¿Tú qué piensas Luke?

-Igual que tú, pero es imposible que el Clan la haya encontrado –dijo Luke –voy a llamarle a Anson, debemos saber si ella se mantenía en contacto con alguien más además de nosotros.

-Luke, vamos a encontrar a tú hermana te lo prometo –expresó Aline mirándole y después vio a Kyle –tenemos que preguntarle a los vecinos si vieron o escucharon algo, lo haré yo. Tú busca en el perímetro, trata de encontrar pistas o algo que nos lleve a ella.

-Yo hablaré con los vecinos –dijo Luke –ustedes vean el perímetro, tal vez Madame Dorothea pueda ayudarles en algo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Vamos Kyle.

Los dos salieron del apartamento. Luke recibió una llamada de Helen y respondió.

_-Anson me acaba de informar, estoy yendo para ahí._

-Sí, no te preocupes. No hay nada. Ningún rastro o indicio. Pero haremos lo mejor que podamos. –él terminó la llamada. Estos niños, creo que ya no son completamente de ayuda, lo mejor es que busque la manera de terminar con ellos. Si Maxwell descubre que los he estado entrenando a sus espaldas, desconfiará de mí.

Aline vio en el primer piso a Madame Dorothea, sigue con sus lentes gruesos y también luce preocupada.

-No hay signos de lucha, no creo que ella haya escapado pudo hacerlo hace mucho.

Aline suspiró –Tienes razón, pienso que alguien se la llevó. Tal vez el Clan la secuestró.

-No hay modo que el Clan dé con ella. Jamás se han presentado a este edificio, además manteníamos un buen perfil. Jonathan solo me pidió un favor y le fallé.

-Todo está bien, vamos a encontrarla –le respondió Aline -¿A qué hora fuiste a su apartamento?

….

* * *

Alec nadaba en la alberca olímpica después de su encuentro con Helen, su tío convenció al entrenador para que le deje practicar. No supo que método utilizó, pero después de su encuentro con Helen y dónde todo apuntaba a Magnus como alguien que él desconocía. ¿Magnus era el responsable de su accidente?

Las brazadas le ayudaban a respirar, el doctor Penhallow le dijo que ese ejercicio le ayudaría mucho a controlarse, y realmente era así. Nadar le hacía sentirse libre. ¿Y si debía volver a casa con su familia?

Alec salió de la piscina. Maxwell hablaba por su celular. Se había tomado la atribución de pasar todo el día con él. Es cierto que antes ellos se llevaban bien, él jamás fue social y Lily era la única en quién llegó a confiar. Ellos se seguían manteniendo en contacto por correo. A Lily no podía hablarle sobre este mundo de vigilantes de las sombras. Sus recuerdos seguían siendo borrosos. Fue a la regadera de los vestidores. Isabelle le dijo que debió entrar a natación en el Colegio Dwight en lugar de futbol americano, pero no podía cambiar el pasado. Tal vez de haberlo hecho no se habría involucrado con Jonathan y él seguiría estando con vida. En ocasiones, se lo imaginaba bajando de su convertible, con esos ojos verdes brillantes. Los chicos del equipo saludándole. Aline contenta, él con su mirada indiferente. También Rafael siendo coqueto con él besándolo o yendo por él al salón.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer. Sus piernas flaquearon y lloró abrazando sus piernas. Recordó a Jonathan bañándole en los vestidores del Colegio, llamándole pervertido. Si solo pudiera tenerlo una vez más, si pudiera estar con él de nuevo.

-Alec… Alec… ¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió, el agua de la regadera dejó de salir. Sintió la toalla rodearle y unos brazos cargarle. Las lágrimas continuaron, de pronto todo se oscureció.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en otra cama y también en otro lugar. El doctor Penhallow hablaba con su tío.

-Está en un estado de shock, creo que debemos tenerle en observación.

-Gracias doctor –le dijo él.

-Reposo será bueno y también que continúe con sus medicamentos.

Alec vio al doctor salir. Maxwell fue hacia la cama, le hizo los flecos a un lado. Estaba vestido con un pijama que le quedaba grande.

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien –le dijo él sentándose -¿Ocurrió algo en tú plática con Helen? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No… yo solo recordé a Jonathan y por eso me puse así –reveló él abochornado –me pongo a pensar en que estaría haciendo él, si estuviera con vida. Aún.

-Comprendo.

-No, no creo que lo comprenda –reclamó Alec.

-Alec, debes entender que él ya no está aquí. Está muerto y tienes que aceptarlo –le dijo él haciendo su cabello hacia atrás –tal vez no lo entiendas, pero es la verdad y es muy doloroso. He respetado el duelo que estás pasando, después de todo lo quisiste.

Alec tragó saliva –Gracias, tan siquiera usted es más comprensivo que mi mamá.

-Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo Alec, siempre

-Gracias, aunque siento que me está queriendo tratar como un niño. Pero ya no lo soy, estoy viendo mi trámite para terminar el último año en el Colegio.

-Lo sé, y es bueno que quieras seguir con tú vida. Eres mi sobrino, te vi crecer al igual que a tus hermanos, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti.

Alec sonrío, no sabía en quien confiar. Pensó que lo hacía en Magnus pero le había ocultado muchas cosas y no sabía si su tío también mentía, pero eran familia. A su memoria volvieron esos flashes de cámara, las risas de su abuelo y después la voz de su tío "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Y un golpe. ¿Por qué nada era claro? ¿Por qué todo era confuso?

Esas imágenes no eran claras. –¿Puedo quedarme aquí está noche?

-Claro –le contestó él.

-Voy a mandarle mensaje a Magnus, me dijo que llegaría en la noche. Tal vez se preocupe al ver que no estoy –Alec bajó la mirada. ¿Se estaba preocupando por Magnus?

-Alexander…

-Yo no sé qué hacer en estos momentos, tal vez si me estoy comportando como un niño después de todo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuándo tenías pesadillas siendo pequeño?

Alec negó con la cabeza –No recuerdo muy bien mi vida antes de los 10 años, solo flashes de cámara, mi abuelo y usted.

Maxwell sonrío –Entiendo…

-¿Usted sabe que es lo que está ahí?

-Mi padre, a él le gustaba mucho tomarte fotos –él llevó su mano a su mejilla –En realidad a tus hermanos también, le gustaba coleccionarlas.

-Comprendo. –Alec quedó un poco pensativo.

-Pero todo eso ya es parte del pasado –le respondió él -¿Quieres cenar algo en específico?

….

* * *

Jonathan subió a su vehículo. Logró terminar con el líder de Oregón con demasiada facilidad, la intensidad que estaba viviendo le hacía sentir bien. Su celular empezó a sonar, mientras Carlwight maneja.

-¿Tienes el siguiente?

_-Logré encontrar a cinco más, pero temo que los demás cancelaron sus números antes que pudiera localizarlos._

-No importa, con esos cinco les seguiré atemorizando.

_-Te tengo malas noticias, saltamontes._

-Déjate de rodeos… ¿Qué ha pasado?

_-Amatis ha desaparecido. _

-¿Cómo que está desaparecida? –alzó la voz Jonathan.

_-Pues Luke y Aline fueron a investigar, al parecer nadie vio nada. Estuve revisando en los videos cerca y no pude encontrar nada en concreto. Se llevaron su computadora, pero yo respaldaba sus datos, lo último que recibió fue un correo sabiendo que estás vivo por Hodge._

_-_¡Maldición! ¡No pueden hacer nada bien!

_-Déjame decirte que Aline se esfuerza mucho en los entrenamientos al igual que Jordan Kyle. Michael Wayland es mi asistente en sistemas._

-No puede ser posible que ella haya desaparecido, si el Clan la encontró.

_-Creo saltamontes, que no había manera de que eso sucediera. Pero tal vez logró escapar como piensa tú mamá._

Jonathan terminó la llamada y golpeó el tablero. Carlwight brincó del susto.

-¿Quién está desaparecida?

-Amatis, una de las últimas sobrevivientes del Círculo.

…

* * *

Maxwell está del balcón de su loft recibiendo una llamada de Malcolm Fade, Alec se encuentra acostado en su cama.

-¿Quieres decir que Bob está muerto?

_-Sí, está vez me mandaron mensaje a mi celular avisándome. La misma firma, Sebastian. El lugar se incendió._

Maxwell mordió su labio –Ese chiquillo está dando más lata de la que esperaba, no me agrada.

_-¿Quiere que mande a Bane a Oregon?_

-Sí, está bien. Mientras más lejos esté, más tiempo tengo para recuperar su confianza.

Él apagó su celular, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la ventana. Cuando Alec era pequeño siempre le necesitó, le decía que de grande sería como él un buen abogado, a él le externaba lo que a sus padres no, después del accidente siguió siendo ese apoyó para él. Fue a la cama y se sentó a su lado acariciando sus labios.

-Pensé que ya era el momento indicado, pero Morgenstern quiere interponerse en mi camino. Voy a borrarlo para siempre y cumpliré la promesa que te hice, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Maxwell rozó sus labios con los suyos, depositando un ligero beso en los pálidos labios de su sobrino. A su mente vino un viejo recuerdo...

_-¿Tío por qué golpeó al abuelo?_

_Maxwell le secaba su cabello, y le entregó unas ropas. –Te estabas bañando, él no debía tomarte fotos ahí._

_-Pero al abuelo le gusta tomarme fotos._

_-Alec tienes diez años, tal vez no lo entiendas. Pero yo voy a protegerte._

_Alec enarcó una ceja, se puso la camisa sin entender –También le toma fotos a Jace e Isabelle, a veces a los tres juntos._

_Maxwell sonrío y le puso su pantalón –No dejes que mi padre te tome fotos, si intenta hacerlo de nuevo avísame enseguida._

_Alexander asintió con la cabeza –Está bien, lo haré… eres el mejor tío del mundo. _

_Maxwell lo tomó en sus brazos cargándolo –Y tú eres el mejor sobrino que tengo._

_-Isabelle se pondrá celosa._

_-También Jace, pero ellos no tienen la misma inocencia que tú Alexander._

_-¿Siempre vamos a estar juntos?_

_-Claro que sí. –Le dijo él llevándolo a la cama._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo, será por toda la eternidad. _

_Alexander asintió con la cabeza sentándose en la cama –Tiene que sellar la promesa –él extendió su meñique._

_Maxwell colocó el meñique entrelazándolo con él –Es una promesa inquebrantable, este es mi sello –Maxwell acercó su rostro besando los labios de un atónito Alexander, que como parte de su personalidad. No dijo nada ni tampoco se quejó._

-Si pudieras recordarlo, entenderías que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, para poder cumplir con nuestra promesa.

* * *

**Hola buenas tardes, pude conectarme de nuevo para publicar. Gracias por leer y comentar. También aprovecho para desear suerte a todos los que andan en exámenes finales y proyectos, con demasiado trabajo. Con todo, pero bueno Saludos y que todo salga bien. Con cariño, Jaidi.**


	56. Lágrimas de luz de estrellas

Aline está tomando una taza de café, no había dormido toda la noche. No tenían pistas de Amatis y eso le molestaba. De ellos dependía su seguridad y ahora se desvaneció, no hay rastros ni en metros, aerolíneas o cualquier lugar grabado con video de vigilancia.

La Casa de los Hamptons, fue adaptada. El comedor era ahora el centro de trabajo de Anson y Michael, con ordenadores, un propio sistema de redes que preparó Anson. Contaban con intranet y un grupo sofisticado. La cocina solo tenía ocupada una parte para las comidas que algunas veces hacían ahí. Lo demás era abarcado por armas y todo el equipo necesario para ellos. Aline abrió una cuenta de inversión en el banco a nombre de su mamá. Anson logró conseguir las armas con un viejo proveedor del Círculo.

Toda la terraza fue adaptada para poder entrenar ahí. Levantaron bardas para evitar las miradas chismosas de los vecinos, aunque la ventaja es que la mayoría acudía en vacaciones o contados fines de semanas.

-Vamos a encontrarla –le dijo Helen.

-Debíamos de dejar a alguien con ella vigilando, nos confiamos –respondió Aline molesta.

-No recibió ninguna amenaza en un año, no podíamos prever –Helen se acercó a ella quitándole su taza de café.

-Estoy segura que Jonathan no la hubiera perdido, él…

-No has traicionado a Jonathan, has hecho un gran trabajo liderando a este equipo Aline –le interrumpió Helen acariciando su rostro –él estaría orgulloso de ti por todo el trabajo que haces.

-Debemos encontrar a Stephen Herondale, no podemos perderlo también –le dijo Aline.

-Pienso igual que ustedes –respondió Luke entrando con Jocelyn a la cocina –Feliz sábado, chicas.

-Hola –contestó Helen dejando caer su mano.

-¿Recuerdas a quién le dieron a cuidar a Stephen? En la lista que les dio Valentine –le dijo directamente Luke a Helen.

-No, yo solo recuerdo a Amalric cuidar a mi padre y él que vio la lista fue Jonathan no yo. Él era líder de equipo –contestó ella.

-Puede ser que Anson sepa algo –dijo Aline poniéndose de pie y salió de la cocina para ir al comedor.

Michael está estudiando Robótica y le gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con sistemas y redes. Anson le explicaba la función de un software.

-¿Anson te quedaste con el respaldo de la lista de los agentes que vigilarían a los VIP?

Anson se asombró por la pregunta de Aline, detrás de ella estaban los demás –Si me lo dices para saber la ubicación de Stephen Herondale, no la sé. Jamás tuve contacto con él.

-¿Lograste respaldar información del Círculo? –le preguntó Luke.

-Como buen informático que soy, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Necesito que me des una copia –respondió Luke.

Anson sacudió su cabeza –No, yo… eliminé todo. Lo borré; ahora seríamos los Cazadores de Sombras y el hecho que empezaron a matar a sobrevivientes de la lista. Preferí tomar esa decisión.

-¡Sin consultarnos!

-Luke, tranquilo –le dijo Jocelyn –Anson ya dijo que tomó la mejor decisión que podía hacer.

-Tal vez es mejor, nadie podrá encontrar a Stephen Herondale –contestó Aline –empezaremos a atacar a las personas del Clan; es hora que sepan quienes son los Cazadores de Sombras.

….

* * *

Alec despertó somnoliento, las sábanas estaban revueltas. La imagen de Presidente Miau no estaba junto a él, pero en la mesa de noche hay una bandeja con desayuno. Un jugo de naranja, vaso de avena, frutas, waffles y una flor de Lili amarilla, con una tarjeta.

"_Muy buenos días, salí un momento. Buen provecho"._

Alec sonrío, se sentó agarrando el vaso de jugo de naranja para beber un poco. Su tío se estaba preocupando de más, pero por ciertas razones le gustaba la atención. Colocó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche, tal vez pudiera descubrir algo en aquél lugar sin su tío a la vista.

Se levantó de la cama, vio cada uno de los cajones pero solo hay ropa. En el ropero, también hay ropa y zapatos. No tanto como la colección de Magnus, pero su tío tenía buen gusto por los trajes formales. Tal vez no dejaría algo a la vista, sabiendo que él está por aquí. La puerta corrediza superior, vio una caja que bajó y colocó en la cama.

La caja es algo vieja. ¿Su tío viajaba a todos lados con ella? Se asombró al ver una foto de su familia cuando Max aún era un bebé. También hay fotos de él con su tía. Alexander sintió un poco de nostalgia, vio una foto en la montaña rusa. Jace e Isabelle están sentados juntos, y él atrás con su tío. Otra era de él con su tío en el parque, tanto de niño como de adolescente con sus demás hermanos. ¿Y si estaba juzgando mal a su familia? Él sacudió su cabeza, mataron a mucha gente no podía ser que estuviera incorrecta su forma de pensar. Pero, ellos entraron después del incidente de sus abuelos y cuando él entró en coma, lo hicieron para querer protegerlo. Al igual que cuando Magnus entró al Clan de nuevo con tal de que lo liberen. Él era el único responsable de todo, la muerte de su padre, la muerte de Jonathan. Si hay un culpable de todo era él mismo.

-No has tocado tu desayuno.

Él dejó caer la caja al escuchar a su tío, las fotos cayeron al suelo. Maxwell se acercó levantándolas.

-Así que las encontraste.

-Lo lamento, yo… no debí.

-No hay ningún problema Alec, eres tú. No tengo porque ocultarte algo. Solo que descubriste mi debilidad –le dijo él cerrando la caja.

-¿Su debilidad?

-Tu tía Anne Claire no puede tener hijos, lo intentamos de muchas maneras. Pero nada funcionó.

-Lo lamento –dijo él poniéndose de pie -¿Por qué ella no está aquí con usted?

-Su trabajo en el hospital no se lo permite, además ella sabe lo importante que son ustedes para mí. –le respondió él guardando la caja en su lugar.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea volver a San Francisco, Helen… bueno ella… y Magnus eran lo único que me quedaba aquí, pero ya no puedo confiar en él y Helen no confía en mí.

-Alec tienes a tu familia, me tienes a mí –le respondió él colocando sus manos en sus mejillas. Sus manos eran frías al igual que su mirada, se sintió intimidado por un leve momento, sus ojos eran similares a los de Max, pero guardaban un secreto, algo que atormentaba a su tío podía percibirlo. ¿Qué podía atormentarlo? ¿La culpa por todas las cosas que ha hecho? -Alec…

-Voy a desayunar y me iré –respondió desviando la mirada –dejé solo a Presidente y debe tener hambre.

-Está bien, solo recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo –él le depositó un beso en su mejilla. Alec quedó atónito y sus miradas se encontraron, se sintió nervioso. La situación por más que debiera resultar familiar no lo era, una tensión surgió en la habitación y sobre todo en él. Maxwell jamás se había mostrado cariñoso con alguno de ellos, no que lo recordara dando besos y muchos abrazos.

-Gracias

Su tío se alejó. Pudo ser un momento ideal para besarlo, pero su plan funcionó dejando esa caja ahí deliberadamente. Alec seguía siendo el mismo. La confianza lo traería a él y entonces todo estaría como debe ser, pero primero tiene que borrar del mapa a Morgenstern y más que eso evitar que Alec sepa que él está vivo.

-Desayunemos y te llevo al apartamento de Bane.

…..

* * *

Magnus llegó al apartamento quemado y destruido de Bob, el líder de los subterráneos en Oregón. También fue una botella de champagne. La misma firma que el incidente de Camille.

-Están matando directamente a los líderes –le dijo Ragnor.

-¿Cómo encontraron a Camille? ¿Cómo dieron con Bob?

-En el sistema vi que una fuente IP estuvo rastreando las líneas celulares –le explicó Bat a Magnus tomando fotos de la escena.

-¿Quieres un recuerdo de esto? –bufó Ragnor.

-Lo más seguro es que encontremos algo cuando veamos las fotos, detalles que no vemos a simple vista –dijo Bat –la dirección IP venía de París, pero es probable que lo estén triangulando.

-Escuché que encontraron a Amatis Garroway –expresó Ragnor.

-En la llamada a Trueblood, le dice que es Sebastian. Eso quiere decir que está de regreso después de un año –contestó Magnus.

-¿Piensas que es el responsable de Texas y Chicago?

-Se supone que ya habíamos terminado con el Círculo, todo estaba funcionando muy bien –Magnus pateó una botella.

-Incluso tú relación con Alexander –dijo Ragnor saliendo del apartamento –sabes que en el fondo sigue amando a Jonathan.

-No es así, él ya lo olvidó –objetó Magnus sacando su celular –no entiendo por qué Trueblood me envió a mí a revisar estar escenas. Debería mandar a Fade que es su brazo derecho.

-Lo escuchaste bien, Belcourt le dijo que podía confiar en ti –contestó Ragnor –Washington y Oregón ha caído, también destruyeron las bases de operaciones. Creo que tienen nuestras ubicaciones, lo más recomendable es decirle a Trueblood que cambien de dirección.

-¿Cómo nos rastrearon? ¿Creen que dejen Nueva York para lo último?

-Es una alta probabilidad –le dijo Magnus a Bat –intenta buscar en el sistema si alguien logró infiltrarse, debe haber una fuga o tal vez tengamos un traidor dentro del grupo.

-Dudo que alguien quiera suicidarse –dijo enfadado Ragnor –aunque tal vez valga la pena.

….

* * *

Michael estacionó la camioneta negra en la esquina de la dirección que les dio Anson. Se dividieron en equipos para ataques simultáneos. Aline junto a Helen, Kyle con Simon y Luke con Clary. Su segunda misión, eliminar a los miembros del clan.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto por los auriculares –les dijo Michael –yo los monitorearé desde aquí, de todas maneras en su equipo están registradas las direcciones de sus casos, cada equipo tiene cinco personas.

-Es noche de caza de gusanos –dijo Aline –todos nos reuniremos en el Bar de Dorothea cuando hayan terminado, eviten llamar la atención. La policía está comprada por el Clan así que sería una muerte segura.

-¿Debemos hacer una apuesta? –preguntó Kyle.

-Esto no es un juego –dijo serio Luke –Háganlo rápido y todo saldrá bien, eviten que agarren el teléfono o pidan ayuda, piensen que esto es su examen final.

-Podemos hacerlo, tenemos los motivos suficientes hagámoslo por Jonathan, Valentine, Emil y los padres de Helen –dijo Aline –somos los cazadores de sombras y demostraremos de que estamos hechos.

-Claro que sí –respondió Kyle, él puso su mano al frente.

Aline sonrío. Clary fue la primera en colocar su mano sobre la de él, Simon le siguió, después Helen y Aline, por último se unió Luke.

-Vamos a matar gusanos –exclamó Aline.

-¡Sí! –respondieron Kyle, Simon y Clary.

Cada quién se dividió. Luke fue a un coche jetta 2005, Clary se subió al asiento del copiloto. Jocelyn le pidió que cuide a Clary, quien refunfuñó porque quería trabajar en equipo con Simon. Kyle se subió a un focus rojo 2000 con Simon. Helen fue quién utilizó motos una ella y otra Aline.

Las dos se miraron. Aline se colocó su casco y encendió el motor. Helen hizo lo mismo y fue la primera en avanzar. Sabía lo importante que es la primera misión, la vida de los chicos cambiaría desde este momento, hacer su primer asesinato no era fácil de asimilar. Para ella no lo fue, le costó trabajo pero fue así como empezó a llevarse con Jonathan. Él le aconsejó sobre que no debería tomárselo en serio.

Ellas llegaron a la primera dirección. Helen vio que era una tienda de antigüedades. Las dos estacionaron las motos. Helen se colocó su gorra negra y sus lentes oscuros. Aline optó por el estilo clásico de Jonathan, añadiendo el cubrebocas. Aline le hizo una señal con la mano. Helen vio que hay cámaras de vigilancia adelante.

-Ya estamos aquí

-_Muy bien equipo H, he bloqueado las cintas de la policía local –_les informó Michael –_Solo la tienda de la esquina tiene cámara externa, pero esperen a mi señal para entrar._

-¿Por qué tenemos que ser equipo H? –preguntó Aline.

-_Lo siento Jefa, fue el nombre que les pusimos Anson y yo. Ahora entren a la tienda. _

Ellas entraron por la puerta principal. Su primer caso, Diana Wrayburn. Una mujer de cabello negro y piel oscura. En su mejilla tiene un tatuaje de un pescado koi plateado.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Helen iba a sacar su pistola cuando vio a la mujer caer al piso. Ella giró a ver a Aline, quien sostiene su pistola con silenciador le dio directamente al corazón.

-Ahora a robar el video de vigilancia –Aline caminó hasta la oficina trasera.

Helen no supo que decir en esos momentos. Aline lucía diferente a la chica alegre que conoció y le llamó su atención. Ella fue hasta el cadáver colocándola detrás del mostrador.

Aline sacó los videos de vigilancia, vio que su mano temblaba y comenzó a llorar. Helen entró a la oficina, la mujer era ordenada. Se acercó a Aline abrazándola.

-Debiste dejarme a mí.

-Tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo –le dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas –Vamos por la siguiente persona, es mejor tomarles desprevenidos a dejarles atacarles. Hay que cumplir con las reglas.

-Nos llevaremos el dinero de la caja, lo haremos pasar como un robo –le dijo Helen ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

…

* * *

Alec salió del baño, hace una hora recibió un mensaje de Magnus. Él tuvo que ir a Oregón y al parecer volvería hasta mañana. Maxwell está cocinando y él vio a Presidente Miau acostado del sofá.

-Tal vez deba llamarle a mi madre.

-Le dije que estoy contigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte –respondió él mientras pica la cebolla.

-Gracias, no me gusta que me sobre protejan pero en estos momentos creo que está bien –dijo él.

Maxwell le observó, todavía se encontraba algo mojado y su camisa se pegaba. Alexander ya no era más un adolescente. Su cuerpo había cambiado y él no le había visto desnudo desde que tenía 15 años.

-Se está quemando

Él reaccionó al ver a Alexander junto a él, agarró la espátula y revolvía los pimientos en la sartén.

-Me distraje.

-Eso veo, la ventaja es que yo estoy aquí sino hubiera sido una catástrofe –respondió Alexander esbozando una sonrisa.

Sintió unas manos colocarse en sus caderas, él miró levemente hacia atrás –No creo que yo vaya a caerme desde aquí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos de campamento con tus hermanos?

Alec sonrío –Sí, Isabelle quería un aire acondicionado en su casa de campaña. Jace en la noche gritó que había un oso y todos terminamos durmiendo en la de usted, apretados.

-Tú y yo quedamos cerca del cierre por si algún oso aparecía –Maxwell rodeó su cintura colocando sus manos adelante –estabas asustado pero no querías que tus hermanos se percataran.

-Lo recuerdo –él vació la cebolla picada a la sartén.

-Te abracé esa noche y tú te acolchonaste en mi pecho, me dijiste que conmigo te sentías seguro.

Alec tragó saliva dejando de mover la espátula –Por supuesto que era así, yo tenía 14 años.

Maxwell lo apresó más a él -¿Quieres decir que ya no te sientes seguro conmigo?

-Tío… han pasado muchas cosas, sé que este año ha hecho lo posible por…

-Si tal vez no debí haber escuchado a tú padre, si no nos hubiéramos unido al Clan nada de esto sucedía. Él estaría vivo, todos en San Francisco siendo una familia normal. Yo desconociendo lo que es matar a alguien, tal vez eso hubiera sido mejor.

Alec tragó saliva y volvió a mover la espátula en la sartén –Sí, pero no podemos cambiar las cosas. Es una realidad cruel, y yo no hubiera conocido a Jonathan de habernos quedado en San Francisco.

-Hubiera sido lo mejor, también él estaría vivo. Nuestras familias no se habrían cruzado. Si no hubiésemos buscado venganza, yo seguiría siendo tú mejor amigo y te sentirías protegido a mi lado.

_Alec se tensó y tragó saliva volviendo a pelear, iba a usar la espátula para golpearlo. Pero su tío logró desarmarlo y apagar la estufa. _

_-¡¿Acaso estás loco?!_

_-Lo estoy, estoy sumamente loco por ti. No recuerdas nuestra promesa y eso me ha retenido –él le llevó hacia la mesa._

_-¿Promesa?_

_-Tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos, hasta la eternidad –le susurró él al oído, le desabrochó el pantalón introduciendo una mano dentro de ella. Alec atónito le sujetó su mano._

_-No lo recuerdo, ¡Suélteme!_

-Está bien, lo perdono

Maxwell reaccionó. Él sigue abrazando a su sobrino junto a la estufa. Su arranque fue una ilusión en su mente. No le había forcejeado ni querido tomar, por más que lo deseaba.

-¿De verdad me perdonas?

-¿Qué es lo que va a calentar en la sartén?

-Sigue el tomate –le dijo él mostrándole dónde se encontraba sin soltarle –Tenía mucho tiempo que no estábamos así de cerca.

-Creo que sí, la última vez fue el día del campamento –contestó Alec –pero en estos momentos es un poco extraño.

-Me gusta tenerte así de cerca –le reveló él –pero tengo que sacar la pechuga que puse a marinar y la metí al refrigerador.

Maxwell le soltó alejándose. Alec pudo respirar, su corazón estaba acelerado y no entendía la razón de sentirse tenso por esa cercanía. Miró de reojo hacia su tío, quien abrió el refrigerador y sacó el refractario dónde metió las pechugas.

…..

* * *

Aline le dio una patada al chico tirándole su celular, esa su último caso. Ya se habían encargado de los demás, Helen dos y ella dos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Venganza –contestó ella apuntando a su frente.

-Nadie sobrevivió del Círculo, Amatis Garroway está muerta. Esto es imposible. –le dijo él.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Amatis está muerta? –Aline le sujetó de los holanes de su camisa -¿Quién la mató?

-Uno de los más leales al Jefe, desconozco su nombre –dijo nervioso, pero logró desarmar a Aline, colocándola debajo de él –No debiste perder la guardia.

-¿Creías que era mi única arma? –Ella llevó su mano hacia su espalda disparándole del estómago. El chico le miró perplejo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy tú peor pesadilla –dijo quitándose el cubrebocas -¿Estás seguro que mataron a Amatis?

-Sí… -el chico empezó a toser –le llevaron el cadáver al jefe. Pero él no ha ido a la base, así que no la ha visto.

Aline se puso de pie. Vio una bala entrar en la frente del chico, junto a ella estaba Helen.

-No volveré dejarte a entrar sola –le dijo Helen.

-Amatis ha caído, este chico me dijo que la mataron. Un hombre leal a Trueblood –le dijo Aline impotente –Perdimos a Amatis.

-Entonces si la encontraron –respondió Helen.

Aline se sentó del sofá volviendo a llorar –Ella era inteligente y me gustaba charlar con ella.

-Lo sé –respondió Helen.

-Hoy me has visto llorar mucho, debes pensar que soy una patética.

Helen acarició su rostro –No, no lo pienso al contrario me gusta verte llorar.

-¿De verdad? –Aline se ruborizó.

-Sí, tus lágrimas parecen luces de estrellas caer sobre tus mejillas son brillantes y te hacen lucir hermosa.

-Te amo –contestó Aline besándola en los labios. Helen se aproximó a ella, colocando su mano en su espalda. Permanecían juntas en una nueva lucha, los cazadores de sombras estaban saliendo a la luz después de esta noche.

…..

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alec desayunaba con su tío en un restaurante pequeño que se llama Taki's. No era ostentoso y hay todo tipo de personas, la comida era rica y su tío se vistió sin sus trajes formales, también se rasuró la barba.

-Hablaré con el director del Colegio de San Francisco para que puedan admitirte ahí.

-Gracias –dijo él bebiendo de su malteada –Tengo una gran duda y ya que me dice que puedo confiar en usted.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué asesinaron a mi abuelo? ¿Usted sabe si él estaba en algo ilícito?

Maxwell se limpió con su servilleta.

-Mi padre, tú abuelo… no era perfecto. Tú sabes las personas tienen cierto tipo de adicciones como el alcoholismo, la drogadicción y pues tú abuelo tenía una que fue su perdición.

Alec se asombró -¿Entonces él si fue malo?

-Sí, pero no quería que tú o tus hermanos tengan una idea errónea de su abuelo. Así que decidí mantenerlo en secreto.

-Gracias, gracias por decirme la verdad.

Maxwell sonrío y fueron interrumpidos por una llamada entrante a su celular. Maxwell vio que era una llamada de Fade y respondió.

-Te llamo después, estoy ocupado.

_-Diana, Robert y otros más amanecieron muertos. Alguien nos está atacando, aquí en Nueva York._

-Resuélvelo, yo tengo pensado renunciar a ser la cabeza del Clan.

_-¿Está con su sobrino?_

-Mi intención es volver a San Francisco con mi familia, pero lo hablaremos mañana.

_-Averiguaré lo más que pueda, no vuelvo a interrumpirle._

-Gracias

Maxwell apagó su celular. Alexander se asombró -¿De verdad piensa renunciar al Clan?

-¿Eso te haría feliz?

-Sí, mucho –respondió él con una leve sonrisa.

-Alec, sé que tal vez parezca enfermizo o pienses que soy un psicópata. Tal vez si estoy loco y creo que mejor te llevo al apartamento de Bane, antes que yo haga algo que no debo.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-La cuenta –le dijo Maxwell a una de las meseras.

-No me gustan los rodeos, nos hemos vuelto a llevar como antes creo que puede decirme las cosas con claridad.

-Tengo pensamientos que no debería –él llevó su mano a su mejilla –Eres tan frágil y tan dulce, que me gustaría…

Alec tragó saliva sintiéndose abochornado. No le gustaba para dónde se dirigía la conversación, se imaginaba lo que su tío quería decir pero pensó que estaba equivocado. Anoche mientras le abrazó y también este fin de semana, no lo había visto como el tío que alguna vez fue su héroe.

-Olvídalo, todo está bien –le dijo Maxwell dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

-Tío, yo… no puedo verlo de otra manera –reveló Alec –usted es el hermano menor de mi mamá y si es mejor que me vaya a casa de Magnus.

* * *

**Hola buenas noches, hoy es domingo de actualización. Gracias a las que bueno andan leyendo la historia. Veo que muchos quedaron asombrados por el secreto de Maxwell. Sí, es un pervertido y pues un criminal despiadado. Con un perfil bueno algo oscuro, sobre todo esa obsesión enfermiza hacia Alec. **

**Gracias Mafer, por comentar. Me da gusto leerte de nuevo por aquí. Sobre Robert y Maryse no sabiendo la situación, más adelante se explicará. Los secretos de los Trueblood. **

**También a Fan de Uchiha, ahorita la historia se centrará un poco más en Alec que en Jonathan; pero tranquila se encontrarán. Y sobre lo demás; se explicará también.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar. Saludos a patoisabel2015. Sé que hay quienes están en temporadas de exámenes y proyectos. Así que los capítulos andarán por aquí. ¡Suerte a todos y que le echen muchas ganas! **

**Creo que tenía algo más por decir... cierto, el miércoles va a ser Dos por Uno y pues no pueden perdérselo. **

**Y les dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo siguiente *Corre sin mirar atrás***

Magnus salió del jacuzzi –Se acabó el juego –dijo agarrando su albornoz y se lo puso encima.

Alec mordió su labio y salió sin agarrar ninguna toalla -¿Tú mandaste matar a Jonathan?

-¡Alec!

Magnus giró y se asombró al ver que llevaba un arma en las manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Sé dónde escondes todas tus armas aquí –dijo enfadado -¿Mandaste matar a Jonathan?

-Sabes la respuesta a eso

Alec negó con la cabeza –¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Yo confíe en ti!

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? –Magnus bufó, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos del albornoz -¿Crees que matándome vas a terminar con esto? Tú tío fue quien dio las órdenes de matar a Jonathan, él es la cabeza de los Subterráneos ya no se trata del Clan y esto jamás se va a terminar.

**En *Perdido en Nueva York***

Helen vio que Aline está herida del hombro. Le dio un par de puñetazos más a Jace, pero él la aventó hacia la pared. Helen sintió su espalda chocar y cayó al suelo.

-¡Helen! –gritó Aline

-¿Vas a matarme? ¿Cara de hígado?

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-No lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría –contestó ella, Jace le apuntó en la frente. Ella llevó su mano atrás sacando la pistola que tenía en la espalda. Escuchó varios balazos más.

-¡Tú eres su única amiga! ¡Solo vendría a ti!

-¡Yo ya no soy su amiga! –gritó enfadada –No lo soy, porque ustedes mataron a mis padres… Tú y él estúpido Clan, se lo advertí que no venga a buscarme de nuevo… ni siquiera así me dejan tranquila.

-Por Alec no te habíamos matado, tal vez es hora que… me ocupe de lo que el Grande de Brooklyn no ha podido hacer.


	57. Corre sin mirar atrás

Luke se servía café. Mientras Jocelyn cocinaba. Clary hablaba por celular con Simon se verían más tarde en los Hamptons.

-Es extraño, estoy con Clary en su etapa de agente y no estuve con Jonathan.

-Él lo hacía bien, Emil se encargó de enseñarle bien –respondió Luke.

-Eso me ha contado Anson, él tiene muy buena estima de su hermano y también de Valentine –ella hacía panqueques.

Continuaba vendiendo sus cuadros, administraba el dinero de Jonathan y también ayudaba a Luke en la librería, aunque éste "según" en compensación su pago era la renta de una habitación, así no se sentía tan culpable Jocelyn.

-Es una chica valiente, la hubieras visto. Se enfrentó con determinación a nuestros enemigos.

-Gracias Lucian, gracias por aceptar entrenarlos. Sé que no querías. Pero esto es importante para ellos. Sienten que se lo deben a los Caídos del Círculo.

Luke bebió de su taza de café. Él estuvo a punto de matar a Clary pero no era el momento, no aún. Todavía tenía que pensar de qué manera deshacerse de los Cazadores de Sombras.

-Todo sea por el bienestar tuyo y de Clary. Yo pensé que al terminar el Círculo ya no seguiría dedicándome a esto.

Jocelyn apagó la estufa –Lo sé, por cierto lamento lo de Amatis. Clary me contó lo que le dijeron a Aline anoche, no puedo creer que ella éste muerta.

-Sí yo tampoco, era lo único que me quedaba. Ella me creció después de la muerte de nuestra madre.

Jocelyn bajó la mirada y después se acercó a él agarrando su mano –Nos tienes a nosotras y nosotras te tenemos a ti Lucian, has hecho demasiado durante este año.

-Gracias

Ellos se abrazaron. Clary observó la escena con el celular aún en la mano yendo hacia la sala.

-Creo que mi mamá por fin aceptará empezar a salir con Luke.

_-¿Eso no es malo? -_preguntó Simon

-Claro que no, creo que mi mamá tiene derecho a tener una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz –le dijo ella sentándose del sofá –Hay panqueques, así que puedes venir a desayunar.

_-Está bien, levántame unos. Estoy saliendo de mi casa._

….

* * *

En el pasillo del Edificio dónde vive Magnus. Alec permaneció en silencio en el camino de regreso. Maxwell bajó con él llevándolo hasta la puerta.

-Olvida lo que dije en Taki's.

-Lo haré, lo olvidaré –contestó Alec sin mirarle –hemos hecho las paces, no me obligue a alejarlo de mí de nuevo.

Maxwell sonrío –En varios países el incesto no es visto como una aberración.

Alec le miró atónito. Maxwell encogió sus hombros.

-Me dijo que olvide sus palabras y se atreve a hablarme deliberadamente de incesto afuera del apartamento de mi novio –protestó Alec.

Maxwell no quitó la sonrisa de sus labios –Es solo que he estado leyendo sobre el incesto desde hace mucho, en las culturas primitivas no era un problema. Antiguamente los vínculos entre familiares eran aceptados.

-Usted está casado y tía Anne Claire es una buena mujer, yo jamás podría verlo de otra manera.

-En los antiguos linajes de los Faraones el incesto era permitido, Cleopatra se casó con su hermano –Él lo arrinconó a la pared –En la Roma antigua, hubieron casos de incesto de hijos con sus madres o entre hermanos. Hasta en la biblia misma.

-No me haga arrepentirme de haberlo perdonado –le retó desafiante.

-Alec, soy el único en quien puedes confiar. Tal vez si abrieras tú mente.

Alec enarcó una ceja –No acepté salir con Jace siendo mi hermano adoptivo, menos saldré con un pariente consanguíneo.

-Pero yo no soy Jace –Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Acaso se trataba de una broma pesada? ¿Su tío de verdad tenía pensamientos enfermizos hacia él? Su respiración era caliente. Él no podía moverse, todo en él cada célula tenía pavor a esa situación demasiado inesperada.

Sintió una de sus manos cernirlo de la cintura, su muslo se colocó en su entrepierna acariciando sobre la tela de su pantalón. Él no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba. Llevó ambas manos al pecho de su tío empujándolo, pero no se movía. Era un muro de concreto.

Su mano izquierda está acuñada en la pared y la mano que tenía en la cintura se fue dirigiendo a su cinturón para desabrocharlo.

-No se atreva.

-Tu pene está reaccionando a los roces de mi pierna.

Alec mordió su labio enfadado.

-Necesita ser aliviado y yo puedo hacerlo.

-Lo que usted va a hacer es marcharse…

Alec se interrumpió por un gemido al sentir otro roce. Su tío es de su misma estatura. El miembro de su tío ya se había despertado también.

-Tú deseas esto también Alexander… no te resistas –le dijo Maxwell apoderándose de sus labios. Alec quedó atónito se oponía a la lucha, como quien quiere escapar de un tornado o un golpe, lo peor fue cuando su lengua entró dentro de él. El movimiento era extraño, todo era… completamente una pesadilla. Su tío rompió el beso.

-Ya me habías besado antes Alec… antes del accidente

Alec le miró perplejo –No… yo era un niño…

-Nos besábamos… ¿Por qué crees que eres homosexual? –él acarició su rostro –Cuando puedas recordarlo… sabrás que no te miento.

-No… usted miente…

-Siempre he velado por ti, siempre… Alec

De pronto escucharon ruido en la puerta del piso inferior. Junto con unas risas. Alec dio gracias por quien sea que estaba salvándole de aquél terrible momento que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Es una lástima que el viaje haya tenido que terminar tan pronto –era la voz de Ragnor.

-Fueron dos ataques seguidos, estoy seguro que harán uno más

Alec se tensó al escuchar a Magnus. Maxwell le observó.

-Suélteme en estos momentos –advirtió Alec en un murmullo.

-Dejaremos la plática pendiente –le respondió él al oído.

-No hay nada que dejar pendiente, esto no sucedió y punto –aclaró Alec enfadado.

Maxwell sonrío –Creo que tú cuerpo no piensa igual que tú.

Él se alejó de su sobrino. Alec entró al apartamento cerrando la puerta, corrió al baño encerrándose. Empezó a llorar por la situación en que se encontró hace unos momentos. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionó ante esos roces? Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, le comenzó a doler al igual que su miembro seguía apunto de despertar. Se quitó la ropa y entró a la regadera abriendo la llave del agua fría, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Jefe –Dijo Magnus asombrado al ver a Trueblood del pasillo -¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Alexander tuvo un ataque de shock el viernes en las piscinas –le respondió él serio.

Magnus quedó atónito y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

-El doctor Penhallow lo revisó, debe estar en observación y seguir con sus medicamentos –le explicó Maxwell –así que he permanecido a su lado.

-¿Alec dónde estás? –preguntó Magnus yendo hacia la recámara.

-Creo que está en el baño –le dijo Ragnor –se escucha la regadera.

-Pensé que se quedaría con su hermana mientras yo me iba de viaje, es decir usted me dijo.

-Sí, pero Alec es un poco testarudo y no quiso ir con su mamá –le respondió Maxwell –pero ya estás aquí; tenemos otra situación quince de los integrantes amanecieron muertos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito Ragnor –Pero cómo los encontraron.

-Habrá una reunión más tarde, nos vemos después –Maxwell se marchó.

Ragnor le observó cerrar la puerta y después a Magnus, quien cargó a Presidente Miau.

-Parece que se preocupa mucho por su sobrino.

-Maryse Lightwood le pidió que se encargue personalmente de él y solo porque es su tío no me pongo a pensar cosas que no son –respondió Magnus –voy a quedarme con Alec, te veo en la reunión más tarde.

-Claro –le dijo él –espero que Alec esté mejor.

Magnus golpeó a la puerta -¿Alec estás bien? Soy yo, volví –no hubo respuesta –Alec… dime algo.

-Salgo en un momento.

-Claro… ¿ya desayunaste?

-Ya

Alec está acuñado de la pared, se limpió las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y recordaba lo ocurrido hace unos momentos en el pasillo. Después las palabras de Magnus en aquella grabación y lo que le dijo Helen sobre su accidente. Si estaba empezando a confiar en su tío, ¿por qué le mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él?

Él solo ama a un hombre, un hombre que ahora está muerto. Alguien por el que no podía hacer nada, su tío le dijo que se saldría del Clan y ellos volverían a San Francisco. Pero no quería volver a verle, no después de hace un momento y tampoco a su tía o a su madre. Ellas perderían la razón si les dice que Maxwell quiere tener sexo y que él se excitó al ser atrapado en una situación indecorosa por él. Se prometió no ser igual que su familia, no cambiar y volverse un monstruo.

_-Nos conocimos por una razón… Jonathan._

_-Lamento lo de tus abuelos, también que tus padres estén en esto…_

_-Ellos te quieren muerto… ellos te están haciendo esto._

_-Y yo los quiero muertos a ellos –contestó con voz gruesa –voy a destruir el Clan, Alec… voy a matar a tú familia y también al anciano, no tendré piedad de ellos._

_-Jonathan… mi padre está muerto… dicen que el Círculo lo mató por venganza después de lo que ocurrió, algún agente sobreviviente… Jonathan…_

_-Tú y yo somos enemigos, ¿quieres saber si te amo? –Jonathan blandió sus ojos –No, no te amo Alec. ¿Por qué crees que no fui a visitarte al hospital? Solo tengo un objetivo y es mi venganza, cuando supe que tu familia está involucrada te desprecié._

_-¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!_

_-No vuelvas, no vuelvas nunca –le contestó Jonathan poniéndose de pie y colgó el teléfono._

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio con vida. Jonathan lo siguió protegiendo hasta el final. Él cerró el agua de la regadera.

-Voy a hacerlo Jonathan, voy a vengarte.

….

* * *

-¿Dices que Alec tuvo un ataque de Shock? –Ella está en el jardín de su casa acompañada de Helen y sus padres.

El doctor Penhallow riega sus plantas. El ama su jardín, después de la medicina era su pasión y su terraza es lo que más aprecia.

-Sí, el licenciado Trueblood me llamó, fui a su loft. Creo que es muy difícil para él, no pudo despedirse de Jonathan y me siento impotente.

-Papá –ella se acercó a él.

-Su familia no me ha dejado a solas con él y no he podido decirle que Jonathan fue todas las noches a visitarlo con excepción del día que atacaron a Clary.

-Su mamá piensa que lo está protegiendo –le dijo Jia sacando una jarra de limonada, que colocó en la mesa del jardín. Es blanca con estructura rústica.

-Tal vez soy responsable de su ataque de shock –reveló Helen viendo hacia el cielo, se encontraba nublado y amenaza con llover.

-¿Me has ocultado algo? –preguntó Aline.

Ella negó con la cabeza –No debí decirle…

-¿Qué pasó? –Aline se acercó a ella -¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le confesé la verdad, lo de mis padres, el colegio y también lo de su accidente

Patrick sacudió su cabeza -¿Por qué tuviste que ser imprudente y decirle?

-¡Porque me molesta está situación! –respondió enojada -¡Él ama a Jonathan y ellos no merecían terminar así!

-Jonathan sufría, el pensar que iban a hacerle daño a su familia y desear conservar su amor. Él pensaba que aunque ellos sean lo que son, son su tío, sus padres y él no tiene nada que ver con el Clan, él… sufrirá por perderlos –le dijo Aline.

-Además Alexander ya no volverá a ser el mismo, desea seguir estudiando pero no creo que sea capaz las pruebas no han salido bien la última vez. No puede memorizar palabras ni frases, cada vez que se empeña en recordar algo le dan dolores de cabeza y su salud es voluble –explicó Patrick.

-¿Cómo lo viste? –interrumpió Jia –Es decir, Jocelyn me contó que sus familiares no les permiten acercarse.

-Los hombres de su tío me fueron a ver a la Universidad, creo que fue un regalo del Licenciado Trueblood por su cumpleaños…

-Ya no estamos para lamentaciones, Alexander es fuerte y espero que siga acudiendo a sus terapias –le interrumpió Patrick.

-Tan siquiera no hizo una locura después de saber lo que le dijiste –expresó Aline –así que puedo estar tranquila, aunque Jonathan solo nos dijo que protejamos a su familia sé que a él le gustaría que también viéramos por Alec después de todo fue su primer y único amor.

…..

* * *

Alec no era bueno mintiendo, pero Magnus no tardó en irse a la reunión con el Clan y trató de no hablar mucho. Estaba de pie en la ventana. Los dos coches negros estaban ahí y afuera de las escaleras hay guardaespaldas. Él fue a su habitación, dónde sacó la pistola que su tío le quitó la otra vez; era de Magnus. La verdad es que conocía cada rincón del apartamento, dónde escondía sus armas.

La llevó del baño, colocándola en el cesto de ropa sucia. Esa noche empezaría su venganza, va a escapar e irá en busca de Helen, se uniría a su equipo y todo va a estar bien.

Le dio de cenar a Presidente Miau –Tú te vendrás conmigo –él le acarició las orejas.

Acomodó los muebles de la sala, trató de recordar las cortas lecciones de Jonathan, pero su cabeza le empezó a doler y solo pudo empezar a maldecir por eso. Resignado se sentó del sofá y prendió la televisión. Su celular lo debían tener monitoreado así que lo apagó quitándole la batería y lo llevó al bote de basura. Empacó una mochila con las cosas esenciales.

No podía confiar en Magnus y tampoco en su tío, su madre protegería a Max y estaba seguro que no dejará que le hagan daño. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, Magnus entró no muy contento.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso, pero creo que se trata de Blackthorn…

-¿Helen?

-Alec no confío en ella… después de todo estuvo en el Círculo y si sigue con vida es porque tú me lo pediste; Fade me anda insistiendo sobre ese pequeño tema.

Alec mordió su labio.

-Ven no hablemos de eso… vamos al jacuzzi, trae la botella de champagne. Voy a prepararlo.

-¿Vamos a bañarnos juntos?

-Acabas de regresar de viaje y me quedé despierto para esperarte –contestó él –no tardes.

Alec se desabrochó su camisa con cuidado. Magnus le miró atónito, Alec se la quitó dejándola en el piso, después siguió con su camiseta que lleva debajo, hasta desabrochar su pantalón y dejarse en bóxer.

Alec entró al baño. Magnus sonrío, Alec le estaba sorprendiendo. Agarró las dos copas y también llevó la botella de Champagne. Alec abrió la llave y colocó las esencias para crear espuma. Después encendió unas velas aromáticas.

Magnus colocó la botella a un lado, junto con las copas. Alec le quitó su saco, y después su camisa transparente. Lo acarició y besó su oreja mordiéndola.

-Alec… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él le desabrochó su pantalón, mientras dejó otra mordida en su cuello, acariciando su abdomen y despojándole de este al mismo tiempo que su bóxer. Magnus cerró sus ojos, las caricias de Alec eran maravillosas. Se impactó al sentir la boca de Alec en su miembro, su relación sexual era lo mejor de su noviazgo. Alec le invadía, le gustaba… llevó sus manos a sus cabellos y lamió sus labios, no pudo evitar empezar a gemir. La pasión lo desbordó por completo, todo su interior se llenó de éxtasis, hasta que logró liberarse. Cuando abrió los ojos. Alec ya estaba dentro del jacuzzi y él entró, besándolo en los labios. Alec le abrazó.

-Hoy estás de humor…

Alec se colocó encima de él y sonrío, sujetando sus muñecas con sus manos y apresándolo de las caderas con sus piernas.

-¿Quieres jugar a ser el dominante?

-El juego es que eres mi prisionero –él agarró una de las velas, derramando cera en su abdomen. Magnus se estremeció.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Vas a responder unas simples preguntas y si lo haces… voy a premiarte… sino lo haces… -él volvió a derramar cera.

-Está bien. –contestó Magnus lamiendo sus labios.

-¿Me amas?

-Sí –contestó él. Alec sonrió y lo besó en los labios sin soltarle las muñecas.

-¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?

-Sabes la respuesta…

Alec sonrío agarrando la vela y Magnus mordió su labio –La comida china.

Alec le dio un beso más apasionado esta vez. Magnus intentó zafarse de las manos, pero se percató que Alec ponía toda su fuerza en aprisionarlo.

-¿Es verdad que pusiste una bomba en el coche de Jonathan?

Magnus enarcó una ceja, Alec apretó más sus muñecas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Alec?

-Mala respuesta –él le vació cera en el abdomen. Magnus mordió su labio.

-Volveré a preguntar… ¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí –respondió él mirándole fijamente –Yo estaba molesto con él, mis celos no me dejaron pensar con claridad.

-Buen chico…

Alec le mordió de la oreja y después del cuello -¿Es cierto que tú sabes quién es el responsable del accidente de la camioneta de Kyle? –Magnus empezó a forcejear con los brazos y también sus piernas.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –preguntó él.

Alec le tiró cera en el pecho –Las preguntas las hago yo…

-Fue un error, caímos en una trampa del Círculo. Rafael mató a esos dos agentes y lo hicimos pasar por un accidente, pero no sabíamos que se impactaría con otro vehículo y que tú estarías en él.

-¡Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo! –Alec gritó con la voz ronca -¡Me visitaste todo ese tiempo para redimirte!

-¡No! –le respondió él logrando soltarse de las manos y llevándolas al cuello de Alec, quién le sostuvo de los brazos -¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue Blackthorn?

-¡¿Acaso importa?!

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, fingiré que…

Alec logró zafarse y lo metió dentro del jacuzzi empezando a ahogarlo. Magnus forcejeaba con él y logró golpearle del hombro.

-¿Fingirás qué? ¿Vas a fingir como lo has hecho todo este año?

Magnus salió del jacuzzi –Se acabó el juego –dijo agarrando su albornoz y se lo puso encima.

Alec mordió su labio y salió sin agarrar ninguna toalla -¿Tú mandaste matar a Jonathan?

-¡Alec!

Magnus giró y se asombró al ver que llevaba un arma en las manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Sé dónde escondes todas tus armas aquí –dijo enfadado -¿Mandaste matar a Jonathan?

-Sabes la respuesta a eso

Alec negó con la cabeza –¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Yo confíe en ti!

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? –Magnus bufó, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos del albornoz -¿Crees que matándome vas a terminar con esto? Tú tío fue quien dio las órdenes de matar a Jonathan, él es la cabeza de los Subterráneos ya no se trata del Clan y esto jamás se va a terminar.

-¿Qué dices?

-Este grupo no surgió solo para destruir al Círculo. Lo hicieron como una solicitud de Praetor Scott sí, pero ahora ellos son los únicos vigilantes dentro del país… esto ya no se trata de…

Alec cerró los ojos y disparó el arma, dejando perplejo a Magnus, quien no se movió y recibió el balazo en el brazo. Magnus llevó su mano al lado derecho.

-Alec…

Él se acercó a él tragando saliva –Lo siento… tuve que hacerlo… voy a matarte.

-Alec escúchame tú tío es un criminal… -Magnus caminó hacia él –ahora somos parte de una sociedad que se dedica al tráfico de armas, drogas, hasta personas, es mucho más grande de lo que crees...

Alec sacudió su cabeza en negación -Magnus… yo te quiero

-Alec –él acarició su rostro –todo está bien, tarde o temprano lo sabrías… pero tampoco puedes escapar de los subterráneos, es por ti que decidí quedarme para poder protegerte de tú tío… dame la pistola

Alec negó con la cabeza y dio dos pasos hacia atrás -Yo quiero ser libre, quiero salir de aquí y… estar con Jonathan.

-Jamás podrás hacerlo Alec, él está muerto y jamás te dejarán ser libre… serás su prisionero por siempre al igual que todos nosotros…

Alec tragó saliva, Magnus colocó su brazo en su cuello y le quitó la pistola –No eres capaz de matarme Alec, no eres un asesino.

Alec le dio un codazo en su estómago, e intentó zafarse. Magnus lo aprisionó más –He sido paciente Alec… siempre lo he sido contigo… he permanecido a tú lado –él alzó la voz -¡Jonathan está muerto! ¡Debes aceptarlo!

_-Sé que puedes defenderte, no soy tú novio. Soy el hombre que te está atacando en estos momentos, soy tú enemigo. ¿Eso es todo?_

_-Si lo ves de esta manera, solo tú podrás ponerme una mano encima_

_-En defensa, eres un asco amor._

_Alec lo miró atónito y quedo boquiabierto. _

_Jonathan sonrío soltándolo –Lo siento pero soy sincero, empecemos a trabajar en eso, en que tienes que evitar que alguien te golpee._

_Alec se levantó del piso. Jonathan le dio la mano –Tienes que hacer pesas para crear fuerza en tus brazos._

_-Dijiste que soy un asco._

_-Eres un buen corredor Alec, cuando estés en un aprieto y no sepas que hacer, cuando el miedo cale tus huesos. Corre… siempre corre sin mirar atrás._

* * *

**_Buenos días, lo prometido es deuda. Miércoles de 2 x 1_**

**_Hola Mafer, que linda por leer y bueno supongo que debe ser todo un rollo. Pero no hay problema. Gracias por leer. Sí han existido bastantes casos, pero pues si se va a ir exponiendo los motivos y demás._**

**_Fan de Uchiha, si voy a considerar lo que me comentas. Gracias también por leer. _**

**_Al igual que a los demás que siguen leyendo esta historia; que bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo Tenshi. Saludos a todos, ahora al otro capítulo._**


	58. Perdido en Nueva York

-¡Sí! –contestó él dándole un codazo en la ingle, después lo empujó y le dio una patada en el estómago. Magnus estaba atónito, se puso de pie, pero Alec logró quitarle la pistola con dificultad apuntándole en la frente –Lo siento.

-No dejes que Jonathan te cambié.

-Él no me cambió, lo hizo el Clan, mi familia y tú –Él le disparó en la pierna. Magnus gritó del dolor.

Si esto ya no se trataba del Clan, Helen desconocía con quienes se metía. Él corrió hasta el cuarto, poniéndose la primera ropa que encontró, unos pantalones deshilachados, una camisa negra y sus tenis, se colgó la mochila que preparó en su brazo derecho. Al salir Magnus le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, no se veía muy contento.

-¡Magnus!

-¿Crees que dejaré que te vayas?

-Tú no eres así Magnus, por favor…

-¡Tú me estás obligando! –Él iba a volver a golpearlo, Alec miró a Presidente Miau debajo de la mesa del comedor asustado. Alec se agachó, avanzó hasta el gato sosteniéndolo en su mano izquierda y empezó a correr -¡A dónde vas!

Alec abrió la puerta del apartamento, Magnus cojeaba al correr. Alec cerró la puerta de golpe y empezó a correr bajando las escaleras, tal vez tenía falta de práctica pero era muy buen corredor. Los dos guardaespaldas entraron, pero él pudo darles varios puñetazos combinados de patadas torpes. Escuchó los gritos de Magnus y volvió a salir corriendo al terminar con los guardaespaldas, se sentía agitado pero no se detuvo, en su mente resonaban las palabras de Jonathan _"Corre" _fueron las mismas palabras que su abuela le dijo cuándo atacaron su casa _"Alec, corre… corre sin mirar atrás, pide ayuda"_. Tomó varios callejones, no conocía Brooklyn y tampoco sabía a quién pedirle ayuda. Avanzó lo más que pudo, hasta detenerse de un paradero de camión, se dio cuenta que no llevaba cartera. Las personas le veían, sentía su propio sudor y la ropa mojada, solo tenía a Presidente Miau en sus brazos, decidió seguir caminando.

-¿Alexander Lightwood?

Él brincó del susto, se asombró al ver al Director Starkweather.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Él negó con la cabeza –No… yo no sé…

Hodge miró hacia todos los lados –Ven, acompáñame.

…..

* * *

-¡Maldición! –gritó Magnus cayendo al suelo, sacó su celular marcándole al Licenciado Trueblood. -Alec… él escapó –dijo agitado.

_-¿Escapó? ¿Cómo? ¡Usted dijo que lo tendría en la mira!_

-En lugar de ponerse a gritarme, debería ponerse a buscarlo. Él me disparó en el brazo y la pierna…

-_¿Llevó su celular?_

-No lo sé, pero Alec no conoce Brooklyn ni siquiera Nueva York no debe estar muy lejos –respondió agitado –Mándeme el equipo de ayuda.

_-¿Crees que fue a buscar a la hija de Blackthorn? _

-Es probable… es a la única que podría pedirle ayuda… pero no sé si sepa cómo llegar –Magnus frunció el labio.

_-Muy bien, pondré a la gente a buscarlo. Tengo contactos así que no tardaremos en dar con él. Por tú bien espero que mi sobrino aparezca porque si no… te juro que tendré tú cabeza en una pecera. _

La llamada se terminó. -¡Maldición! –volvió a gritar Magnus.

….

* * *

Maxwell tiró todo lo que estaba en su escritorio. Jace miró a su tío asombrado, Isabelle cruzó los brazos.

-¿Ahora quién murió? –preguntó ella.

-Alexander escapó del departamento de Bane –reveló él enfadado –Jace ve con parte del equipo a revisar la casa de los Penhallow, es seguro que él haya ido ahí.

-Iré con él –expresó Isabelle.

-No Isabelle, ya lo hemos hablado no te pondré como agente de campo. Todavía no –respondió él.

-¡Pero es mi hermano! ¡Y anda perdido en Nueva York!

-Voy a encontrarlo Isabelle, todo está bien –le respondió Jace colocando sus manos en sus hombros -¿Confías en mí?

-Sé defenderme… puedo pelear –refutó ella.

-No tengo duda de eso, pero mientras más discutimos más tiempo perdemos –Jace le dijo y después se marchó.

-Iré a monitorear la situación, te quedarás aquí y cuidarás a tú madre y Max –le ordenó Maxwell.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Lo estoy, parte de los agentes de Dakota del Norte van a confirmarme la muerte de su líder y si Sebastian anda empezando su venganza. Esto ya no será tan pacífico como los últimos meses.

….

* * *

Hodge regresó solo a la Zona Residencial. El guardia abrió el portón dejándole pasar. Hodge le saludó cordialmente, después metió su coche en su garaje. Miró hacia varios lados, descendió el coche y abrió la cajuela. Hodge apagó las luces externas, solo iluminaban las luces de los postes. Él levantó la puerta de la cajuela, donde un asombrado Alec salió sosteniendo su mochila y el gato, Hodge cerró la caujela y después le sujetó del brazo y le abrió la puerta de la cocina. Alec entró. Hodge escuchó pasos y fue a encender las luces.

-¿Todo bien director? –le preguntó el guardia.

-Están fallando las luces, le pediré al eléctrico que venga mañana –le respondió él.

-Que descanse –le dijo el guardia marchándose.

Hodge entró por la puerta principal, encendiendo la luz y puso música de jazz, se quitó su saco y su bufanda colgándolos del perchero. Después entró a la cocina, donde Alec está sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. Presidente Miau está a un costado.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a tú casa?

-Escapé –contestó él bajando la mirada –no puedo confiar en nadie, no puedo…

Hodge fue hacia el grifo donde sirvió agua en un vaso que le entregó a Alec.

-Gracias…

Hodge jaló una silla sentándose –Sabes que tú madre va a mover tierra, mar y cielo para encontrarte… ¿verdad?

-Usted…

-Es lo que una madre haría –le dijo él.

-Ya no soy menor de edad… yo… quiero morirme y estar con Jonathan.

-Es muy difícil aceptar que está muerto, pero… no creo que sea algo que él desee

-Solo déjeme pasar la noche aquí… yo no le daré molestias… pensaré bien las cosas –respondió Alec.

-Alexander… sé más de lo que crees, puedo ayudarte… pero tienes que tomar una decisión darle la espalda a tú familia y vengar Jonathan; o regresar con tú familia.

Alec iba a decir algo, cuando escuchó unos disparos y que la reja de la entrada principal cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Tienes algún chip rastreador? –le preguntó Hodge asustado.

Alec sacudió la cabeza –No lo sé…

-Ven vamos al piso superior.

…..

* * *

Jocelyn dejó de preparar la cena, tanto Simon y Clary fueron de la ventana quedando atónitos –Están aquí –dijo Simon.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Aline –Muy bien todos pónganse en posiciones, debemos proteger a Jocelyn.

-¿Por qué están aquí? –preguntó Jocelyn.

-Clary lleva a tú mamá al cuarto de pánico, Simon agarra tu pistola –le ordenó Aline.

Simon fue hacia el mueble de los trastes, cargó el cartucho en la pistola y le colocó el silenciador.

Clary agarró a su mamá del brazo llevándosela.

Aline sacó la pistola que carga detrás de su espalda. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Jocelyn abrazó a su hija. Simon apuntó hacia la puerta al igual que Aline.

-No te muevas Clary

Clary giró quedando atónita al ver a Jace.

-Tú eres quién no debe moverse. –Afirmó Aline.

Varios armados aparecieron atrás. Jocelyn mordió su labio enfadada -¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Matarnos?

-No estaría mal –respondió frío Jace –Pero solo quiero que me digan dónde está mi hermano.

-¿Max? –preguntó Simon asombrado.

-No estoy para tus chistes estúpidos Lewis –respondió él –denme a Alec y no les haré daño.

-¿Alec? –preguntó Jocelyn asombrada -¿Por qué Alec estaría aquí?

-Revisen la casa –ordenó Jace –cada rincón de ella, ustedes a la pared con las manos en la nuca y de rodillas… si quieren vivir.

Aline estaba molesta, era la primera vez que se enfrentarían a muchos. Esta no era una prueba. Jace le quitó su pistola, pero ella le dio un codazo en la cara.

-Un arma muy interesante Penhallow.

Ella forcejeó, pero él le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¡Jace! –gritó Clary molesta -¡Eres un monstruo!

-¿No piensan ponerse de rodillas?

Aline vio como tiraban las cosas de su casa. Jocelyn fue la primera en arrodillarse.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Aline.

Simon disparó hacia las bombillas de la luz. Clary se agachó cubriendo a su mamá. Aline le dio una patada a Jace recuperando su pistola. Varios balazos comenzaron a sonar. Simon se escondió detrás del sofá, disparando.

-¿Cómo perdieron a tú hermano?

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia –le respondió a Aline.

….

* * *

Alec atónito veía de la ventana lo que ocurría en la casa del fondo. Hodge había llamado al 911.

-¿Quién vive ahí?

-Los Penhallow –respondió él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó palideciendo –Ellos… me están buscando… me están buscando…

-¿Quiénes te están buscando?

-El… El Clan –contestó Alec sacudiendo la cabeza –Deben pensar que vine con Aline…

Hodge quedó atónito –Las Morgenstern están viviendo ahí y también Helen Blackthorn.

Alec llevó su mano a su boca –Tenemos que ayudarlas.

-Ya viene la policía en camino, todo está bien.

….

* * *

Luke se estacionó afuera y vio las rejas rotas. Helen palideció viendo al guardia muerto en su caseta de seguridad. Ella bajó del coche. Luke hizo lo mismo, ambos entraron corriendo, hay tres camionetas negras sobre el jardín del doctor Penhallow, destrozando sus rosales. Las luces de la planta de abajo están apagadas, se escuchaban balazos y hay personas arriba.

-¿Por qué las están atacando?

-¿Habrán entrado al cuarto de pánico? –preguntó Luke preocupado.

-Yo entraré por el frente –le dijo ella sacando una pistola sin silenciador –No estoy equipada para un ataque, pero no dejaré que las toquen.

-Somos un equipo Helen, recordemos los viejos tiempos –contestó Luke con una sonrisa.

Helen asintió con la cabeza, hay dos hombres en la puerta y dos a los costados. Luke disparó a los de la derecha y Helen a los de la izquierda.

Jace miró hacia atrás –Creo que tenemos compañía.

Helen les quitó sus armas, colocándose la pistola dentro de una de sus botas, la otra en la espalda y otros empezaron a salir, Luke les disparaba.

-Entremos –dijo Helen enfadada.

Luke golpeó a uno en el rostro, Helen entró disparando al que vio de la escalera. Aline ya se había gastado sus municiones. Unas lámparas de mano alumbraban la sala. Jace sostenía a Aline del cabello apuntándola con su pistola.

Otro tenía apresado a Simon. Jocelyn abrazaba a su hija en un rincón.

-Vaya… vaya Blackthorn

Ella miró a Jace y sonrío –Cara de hígado.

Jace frunció el entrecejo -¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-¿No vive con el Grande de Brooklyn ahora?

-Graciosa –respondió él acercándose –Sino quieres que los mate, dime dónde está mi hermano.

-No sabemos nada de tú hermano –dijo Simon –ni siquiera nos dejaron verlo en el hospital.

-Nadie te pidió que hables.

-Tú hermano no está aquí –contestó Luke.

-¿Usted quién es? ¿También es del Círculo?

-No hay nadie arriba –interrumpió uno, después varios siguieron con la misma respuesta.

-No… el Círculo terminó, yo soy un compañero del colegio de Jocelyn… estuve en la Marina –respondió –Mi nombre es Lucian Graymark.

-No me importa, no me agradas –contestó Jace apuntándole con la pistola.

Helen se lanzó hacia él, dándole una patada en el estómago y después una en la mejilla.

-Estúpida

Jace con sus puños cerrados le lastimó de la espalda. Aline agarró una lámpara, pero le dispararon por un agente, que fue herido por Luke.

-Al cuarto de pánico ahora –ordenó Luke.

Helen vio que Aline está herida del hombro. Le dio un par de puñetazos más a Jace, pero él la aventó hacia la pared. Helen sintió su espalda chocar y cayó al suelo.

-¡Helen! –gritó Aline

-¿Vas a matarme? ¿Cara de hígado?

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-No lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría –contestó ella, Jace le apuntó en la frente. Ella llevó su mano atrás sacando la pistola que tenía en la espalda. Escuchó varios balazos más.

-¡Tú eres su única amiga! ¡Solo vendría a ti!

-¡Yo ya no soy su amiga! –gritó enfadada –No lo soy, porque ustedes mataron a mis padres… Tú y él estúpido Clan, se lo advertí que no venga a buscarme de nuevo… ni siquiera así me dejan tranquila.

-Por Alec no te habíamos matado, tal vez es hora que… me ocupe de lo que el Grande de Brooklyn no ha podido hacer.

-Irrumpimos el cuarto de pánico tampoco está ahí.

-Alec no sabe cómo llegar a mi casa, la vez que vino lo trajo el anciano y fue hace meses –reveló Aline.

-Los estaremos vigilando, no te mataré ahorita porque es probable que Alec venga a buscarte. Cuando demos con él, seré yo quien te mate.

Aline levantó la mirada viendo que dos agentes tienen apresado a Lucian. Helen escupió a Jace, quién miró hacia una Clary consternada y después se marchó con los pocos que sobrevivieron.

Jocelyn empezó a llorar. Helen fue hacia Aline observando su hombro -¿Estás bien?

-Recibí mi primera herida de guerra –le dijo ella.

Helen le dio un beso en los labios –Hay que llevarte al hospital.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con todos estos cadáveres? –preguntó Simon –No es que no me agraden para la decoración pero…

-Así que Alexander escapó de su familia –dijo Luke sorprendido -¿Dónde podrá estar?

-No debí decirle nada –Helen bajó la mirada –Esto es mi culpa.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Jocelyn.

-Que el Clan mató a mis padres y porque Jonathan quería vengarse del Clan –le dijo ella.

-Fuiste imprudente, sus padres están en el Clan y controlan todo el país –respondió Luke –estoy seguro que no podrá esconderse.

Ellos escucharon los sonidos de patrullas.

-Tarde como siempre –dijo Clary.

….

* * *

-Hubieron disparos –dijo Alec preocupado.

-No soy muy amigo de los Penhallow no se verá bien que vaya a ver cómo están –contestó Hodge tomando café.

-Usted no pareció asombrarse cuando le hablé sobre el Clan.

Hodge sonrío –No… no lo hice

-¿Usted también está en el Clan?

-No, doy gracias a Dios que no… yo estuve en la Clave.

Alec le miró asombrado –Eso quiere decir que usted… también es del Círculo.

-Fui del Círculo sí, pero mi función fue otra. Una muy específica que me pidió Valentine.

Ellos están en la cocina -¿Qué le pidió Valentine?

-Alec… sé que tus padres están en el Clan, también tengo mis contactos. Cuando lo supe, comprendí porque tú madre quiso separarte de Jonathan.

Alec bajó la mirada –Ellos querían protegerme, el Círculo mató a mis abuelos y yo tuve amnesia cuando intentaron matarme.

-El caso Trueblood, un desafortunado suceso donde tú y Jonathan se conocieron… extrañas coincidencias del destino.

-¿Cree en el destino?

-Firmemente –contestó él.

-¿Va a matarme?

-¿Debo hacerlo?

-Tal vez es lo mejor –contestó Alec desanimado –Deseo estar con Jonathan y soy lo demasiado cobarde porque cada vez que he intentado suicidarme me arrepiento al último momento.

-¿Tus padres te hablaron sobre el Clan?

Alec encogió sus hombros –Solo sé que mi tío entró después de lo ocurrido con mis abuelos, se ganó la confianza del Jefe y lo colocó como líder de California… después supe que a Belcourt la mandaron a Washington y Magnus quedó como el líder de Nueva York.

-Entonces puedes entender que el Clan se encuentra que en cada estado del país, tienen mucha gente detrás de ellos. En cambio el Círculo solo éramos un pequeño grupo de personas, a lo mejor llegaron a tener 200 miembros como máximo.

-Pero… si el Clan fue fundado para acabar con el Círculo.

-Te equivocas, el Clan ya existía al mismo tiempo que la Clave –reveló Hodge, Alec quedó atónito –Sé que los Lightwood, Belcourt y Lovelace son los fundadores, pero hace dos generaciones los Lightwood se habían salido del Clan.

-Pero mi tío dijo…

-Cuando ustedes se mudaron, Valentine me vino a visitar y me dijo que los Lightwood eran sus vecinos, yo le recordé lo que sabíamos mientras estábamos en la Clave. Los Lightwood ya no tenían nada que ver con el Clan. En fin… ellos tenían una firma de acuerdo con los fundadores de la Clave, ambos trabajaban en sus propios casos, no se involucrarían con el otro grupo y nos mantuvimos en buenos términos por muchos años.

-¿Qué cambió?

-Después de lo acontecido, cuando Praetor Scott supo de la existencia del Círculo les pidió que nos exterminen.

Alec quedó atónito. Hodge sonrío.

-Y lo lograron… ¿no es así?

-Magnus… él me dijo que el Clan ya no existe que solo es una fachada –reveló Alec confundido –Algo sobre unos criminales, los subterráneos y mi tío es el líder.

-¿Los subterráneos? ¿Estás seguro? –Hodge quedó impactado -¿El Clan fue eliminado?

-Sí, mi padre fue asesinado… él era el jefe y fue asesinado, el Círculo lo mató. Lo que me dijo Magnus no tiene sentido. Mi madre sigue apoyando al Clan y mis dos hermanos son parte. ¿Mi tío sería capaz de mantenerlos engañados?, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Hodge estaba preocupado –Tengo que comunicarme con Rosales, esto no es como pensábamos. Voy a hacer que un agente te entrene, lo que vamos a hacer… no le daremos conocimiento a Helen, va a ser una misión privada. Cumpliremos la petición de Valentine.

-¿Quién va a entrenarme?

-Stephen Herondale –respondió él con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo empezaré a entrenar?

-Tengo que contactarme con él, ve a una de las habitaciones y descansa. Bueno… intenta hacerlo.

_…._

* * *

Jonathan entró a su habitación de hotel, cuatro líderes del Clan menos. Carlwight está en una computadora revisando la correspondencia mandada por Rosales.

Él se sentó del sofá.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Demasiado sencillo, pero creo que ya han dado la alerta que les están atacando. Así que intentaron poner más seguridad que no fue nada –le reveló él.

Jonathan marcó al número de Anson.

-_Mi pequeño saltamontes, no tengo más de tu lista._

-¿Qué pasó con Amatis la encontraron?

-_Bueno, pues… veamos los Cazadores de Sombras tuvieron su primera misión. Logré encontrar con ayuda de Wayland a quince personas del video que capturaste de una reunión del Clan, los exterminaron a todos._

Jonathan se sentó –Quieres decir que Aline…

_-Sí, también Kyle, Simon y Clary pasaron la prueba. Les fue muy bien. Aunque Aline logró hacer a hablar a uno, le dijo que Amatis está muerta._

-¿Muerta?

_-Al parecer fue alguien muy cercano a Trueblood quien la mató, pero no hay forma que la hayan podido encontrar. Por más que me pongo a buscar y a buscar, Luke dice que los vecinos no vieron nada. ¿Cómo va a ser posible que nadie haya visto que se lleven a un cadáver?_

-Tal vez la metieron en una bolsa, o una caja. No iban a sacarla nada más así. Lo encubrieron bien –respondió Jonathan pensativo –Stephen Herondale está a salvo, me comunico con él de vez en cuando.

_-Aline piensa que es mejor que no sepamos dónde está. Luke está destrozado y me pidió la ubicación de Stephen; pero le dije la verdad que no sé nada solo les mentí diciéndole que eliminé toda la base de datos del Círculo._

-Sé que la tiene Herondale, todo está bien hiciste lo correcto. Es mejor que ellos estén lo menos involucrados en esta batalla. No permitas que se acerquen a Trueblood ni al anciano, yo me encargaré de ellos personalmente.

_-¿Cómo se supone que haré eso?_

-Puedes hacerlo, me falta uno más de la lista que me diste. Voy a viajar a Colorado, seguiré trabajando con Rosales para destruir las bases del Clan. Cualquier cosa mantenme informado.

Jonathan terminó la llamada y se acolchonó del respaldo. Amatis muerta. ¿Cómo el clan pudo encontrar su ubicación? Anson tenía razón todo era extraño.

…..

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Helen salió a hacer ejercicio para despejarse, todo era una pesadilla. Sabía que era su responsabilidad que Alec esté desaparecido. Pero su sorpresa fue ver a Magnus con el brazo vendado y un par de muletas, acompañado de Ragnor y otros hombres más. En la entrada del fraccionamiento donde vive Aline.

-Grande de Brooklyn.

-He tenido compasión de ti Blackthorn, no debí dejar que te reúnas con Alexander… estoy seguro que tú sabes dónde está y en un momento a Trueblood le darán la cinta de tú plática con él en la cafetería.

Helen bufó –Eres peor de lo que imaginé, no sabes cuantas ganas he tenido de…

Magnus lanzó un pequeño chiflido y negó con su dedo –No creo que sea muy inteligente de tú parte, estás desarmada y tú muerte es segura en estos momentos.

-Le dije anoche a Jace todo lo que sé

Bat le dio un puñetazo en su estómago.

-¿Ya te recuperaste de tu accidente de hace un año?

-¡Eres un maldito, Bane!

Magnus empezó a reírse y sacó una navaja colocándola en su cuello –Si lo fuera ya te habría matado, él le deslizó la navaja suavemente en el cuello.

Helen vio que los policías y guardias les observaban sin decir o hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Mátame, hazlo!

-Haré algo mejor que eso, te obligaré a hablar –contestó él y vio a Bat –Métela en el maletero de la camioneta.

-Sí –respondió él.

Helen con cuidado llevó su mano a su bolsillo oprimiendo la marcación rápida del celular.

…..

* * *

-Lamento todo esto –le dijo Jocelyn a Jia.

Ella no se veía muy contenta –Solo fue un robo ¿no es así? Además ustedes están bien.

-Los chicos quisieron visitar anoche a Aline y esto terminó así.

-No fue solo un robo –respondió Aline. Su celular empezó a sonar, ella vio que es del número de Helen y contestó. Lo poco que logró escuchar fue la voz del anciano y de otros hombres –Helen está en peligro.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Clary.

-No lo sé, no dijo…

-¿Es otro ataque del Clan? –preguntó Jia

-Jocelyn te contará mamá, yo iré a buscar a Helen –ella agarró las llaves de su coche. Clary fue detrás de ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Comunícate con Luke, dile que tienen a Helen. Yo le llamaré a Anson y le diré que la rastreé

-Está bien –respondió Clary.

…..

* * *

Alec las observó de la ventana, mientras bebía un poco de jugo. Hodge colgó el teléfono.

-En unos días llegará Stephen, te sacaré de Manhattan. Iremos al Bronx.

-¿Puedo comunicarme con Helen?

-No creo que sea posible, Manhattan no es seguro.

Alec bajó la mirada -¿Me dirá en qué consiste la petición de Valentine?

-Lo haré cuando estés listo, cuando puedas ser un agente. Pero te aseguro que nos ayudarás a terminar con todo esto.

-¿Quiénes son los subterráneos?

-Es una sociedad criminal muy peligrosa…

-Magnus dijo algo sobre tráfico de armas, drogas, personas… mi tío es abogado como puede ser que…

-La fachada perfecta, tanto la Clave y el Clan sabíamos de su existencia y eran una misión del Clan. Nosotros no podíamos interferir en los objetivos de los demás –le reveló Hodge –ellos son miles y nosotros somos tres, tengo que hablarle a Amatis sobre esto para que se lo comunique a Helen.

-Pero mi tío entra al Clan cuando ocurrió lo de mis abuelos y…

-Tal vez entrar le dio la cubierta perfecta de poder esconderse de sus enemigos. Si el Clan ya no existe, estoy seguro que los representantes que se opusieron a estar bajo el control de los Subterráneos están muertos. Pero resolveremos este caso.

-¿Cree que mi tío mató a mi padre? –preguntó confundido Alec.

-No lo sé, es probable. Según un miembro del Círculo lo hizo. Pero para ellos solo hay tres sobrevivientes Stephen, Amatis y Sebastian. Te puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos lo hizo. La inteligencia puede más y eso es lo que usaremos. Stephen fue uno de los agentes que trabajó en la Clave con Valentine y logró convencerlo de ayudar.

-No deseo matar a mí tío, yo no podría hacerlo… aunque tengo ganas… no podría.

-Tranquilo, solo te enseñaremos a sobrevivir

* * *

**Hola a todos, bueno pues muchas gracias por leer. Las cosas se están poniendo más cardíacas y ahora Alec va a ser entrenado por Stephen Herondale. **

**Saludos a todos. Y les dejo el adelanto del capítulo del domingo: "Stephen Herondale".**

-Jace e Isabelle encárguense de ponerles el chip a las Morgenstern. Alec puede contactarse con ellas. –ordenó Maxwell.

-¿En serio puedo ir?

-No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, además es una tarea sencilla.

-Ellas son indefensas –dijo Jace serio –No va a existir ningún problema.

Isabelle asintió. Ella siguió a Jace. Alec le había pedido un favor hace cinco meses, después que regresó triste porque Jonathan le dijo que no le amaba y le explicó lo que ocurría. Él no podría entrar al Clan ni ganarse la confianza de su familia, pero ella sí. Podía pasar desapercibida sin que sospechen de ella. Era el plan perfecto.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Alec se encontrara con Blackthorn? –le preguntó Maryse a su hermano.

-Maryse, creo que Alec confía más en mí que en ti. Además mostrarle que no es un prisionero es mejor.

Maryse cruzó sus brazos. -¿Por qué no vino a buscarte si confía en ti?

-No tiene su celular, lo dejó en el apartamento de Bane y no sé qué fue lo que discutieron

-¡Entonces descubrelo! ¡Encuentra a mi hijo y tráelo de vuelta a casa! ¡Entendiste! –ella alzó la voz –Si algo le pasa, si algo le sucede la muerte de su padre será en vano. Entramos al Clan para protegerlo y ve de qué manera lo hicimos.

Maxwell caminó hacia ella –Voy a encontrarlo, no descansaré hasta hacerlo y te aseguro mi querida hermana, que no volveré a perderlo de vista.


	59. Stephen Herondale

Helen amordazada y sujeta con unas sogas en las manos colocadas detrás. Le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Mostrándole que están en el último piso de un edificio en construcción junto al East River.

-¿Hablarás ahora?

Magnus le quitó la cinta de los labios. Helen se ahogó el grito de dolor -¡No sé dónde está!

-Esa no es la respuesta correcta –le dijo Magnus. Ragnor y Bat la colocaron de cabeza sujetando sus piernas. Helen vio que caería directo al río.

-¡Esa es la respuesta correcta! ¿Acaso no tienes el audio de mi plática con Alec?

-Tú le dijiste a Alec sobre tus padres, el colegio y su accidente… estoy seguro que idearon algo para que él escape. Alec no es tan listo –habló Magnus.

Ragnor y Bat la bajaron unos centímetros más.

-¡Si lo hice! ¡Él merece saber la verdad! ¡Además ama a Jonathan, nunca va a dejar de amarlo!

Helen cerró sus ojos, lo más seguro es que ella muriera en ese momento.

-No sabes nada sobre Alec, no lo conoces como yo a él. –espetó Magnus. -Tírenla al río.

-¿No quieres que la matemos? –preguntó Ragnor.

-No… Jace tiene razón. Estoy seguro que Alec se reunirá con ella. Implántale el chip.

Helen abrió los ojos atónita. Bat colocó lo que parece una pistola en su hombro. Helen gritó, sintió el dolor algo entrando en su brazo.

-Sabré todos tus movimientos Blackthorn, serás mi carnada. –le dijo Magnus saludándola –Espero que sepas nadar.

Ragnor y Bat la tiraron. Helen abrazó sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. Sintió como caía al vacío empujada por el aire hasta el impacto en el agua, al caer al fondo comenzó a salir hacia la superficie. Miró al edificio pero los del Clan ya no estaban.

-Que el Clan venga a visitarme dos días seguidos debo considerarlo un honor.

Ella empezó a nadar.

Magnus entró al elevador junto con Ragnor, quién sacudió su cabeza -¿Por qué no le colocaste el chip a Alec?

-Porque confié en él, confié en que se iba a quedar a mi lado.

-Escuchaste a Blackthorn, él ama a Jonathan aunque esté muerto.

-¡No! –gritó Magnus molesto -¡Cree que lo ama pero no es así! ¡No lo ama! ¡Solo se está aferrando a él sin motivo alguno!

-Como tú lo estás haciendo con él –respondió Ragnor –Catarina te lo advirtió Magnus, estás haciendo cosas que no harías… te desconozco.

…..

* * *

Aline y Luke la encontraron a orillas del río, donde perdieron la señal de Pangborn. Aline corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué pasó?

-El Grande de Brooklyn vino a preguntarme personalmente por su novio –respondió Helen.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Aline asustada.

-Me pusieron un chip –explicó ella –al volver de correr me estaba esperando el Grande de Brooklyn, Trueblood tiene acceso a las cintas de la Cafetería donde me vi con Alec el otro día.

-Que tú tengas un chip –contestó Luke.

-No, escúchame… empezaremos a trabajar separados. Yo me quedaré con los Penhallow y tú seguirás cuidando a Jocelyn y Clary. Ellos me seguirán la pista a mí y a ti no -le explicó ella –Así los distraeremos, yo no podré ir a la casa de los Hamptons, pero ahí podrán entrenar los demás sin ningún problema.

-Ellos tendrán su atención en ti –dijo Luke entendiendo la situación –Muy bien, entonces ustedes…

-Pediremos un taxi, ve por ellas –le indicó Helen.

…..

* * *

Alec logró salir de Manhattan de la misma manera que llegó a la Residencia del Director Starkweather. Ellos bajaron a una antigua bodega en el Bronx. Hodge cerró el portón.

Un hombre rubio de cabellos casi dorados, alto, delgado y con ojos de un azul profundo bajó por unas escaleras. Alec se percató de su parecido a Jace, no podía ser un accidente.

-Buenos días Hodge.

-Gracias por venir.

-Lo que sea por terminar con esos malnacidos. –él miró a Alec detenidamente -¿Así que tú eres el hijo de Robert Lightwood?

-Sí –contestó él nervioso.

-Hodge me ha puesto al tanto, que tú tío es la cabeza del Clan. Eso nos da una gran ventaja –le dijo él –También sobre tú lesión cerebral.

-Jonathan solo me entrenó cuatro días y fue hace mucho tiempo, yo…

Él le miró caminando alrededor de él –Primero te cortaremos bien ese cabello, te pondré unos pupilentes avellana y sobre todo cambiaremos tu forma de vestir.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro que ellos están acostumbrados a verte de esta manera, lograrás pasar desapercibido, tú cabello es negro así que podemos decolorarlo un poco y teñirlo de color chocolate.

-¿Piensa cambiarme la imagen?

-Te pondré salir a correr para ir ganando condición, si sales así te encontrarán –le dijo Stephen –te compraremos ropa de marca, así que Hodge trae la notebook haremos compras en línea.

-¿En línea? –Alec preguntó incrédulo.

-El Clan sigue buscándome y a ti también, no podemos salir a recorrer la 5ta Avenida, lamento desilusionarte. Así que lo haremos en línea. Mientras tanto te prestaré un poco de mis ropas.

-Está bien.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Ya lo hizo –dijo Hodge mientras sacaba la computadora portátil de su portafolio.

-Entonces ponte la ropa deportiva, haz estiramientos básicos. Subirás y bajarás esas escaleras por media hora.

-¿Media hora?

Stephen nada más le miró con aquella señal que podía matarlo pero no lo hacía porque sabía que lo necesitaban. Esa mirada le recordó a Jonathan.

-¿Dónde está la ropa deportiva?

-En el segundo piso en tú habitación.

Alec frunció su labio, subió las escaleras con cuidado. Hodge le dejó conservar a Presidente Miau. No sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. Pero si las cosas salían mal, entonces podría escapar en cualquier momento. Por ahora era su mejor opción.

Stephen suspiró y rascó su cabello –Le falta condición física –le dijo a Hodge -¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

-Es lo que tenemos en estos momentos, está enamorado de Jonathan y está dispuesto en vengar su muerte, me dijo que estuvo practicando natación.

-¿Está dispuesto a traicionar a su familia?

Hodge encogió sus hombros –Eso parece, solo me pidió no matarlos.

Stephen empezó a reírse –Esto será divertido, pero vamos a entrenarlo. Nunca tuve un discípulo. Así que no sé qué tan buen profesor sea.

-Anson me informó que Amatis está muerta.

-Sí me comentó Sebastian, me hubiera gustado visitar su tumba –respondió frío

-Yo me comuniqué con Rosales, le mandé un correo sobre los subterráneos tomando el Clan y escondiéndose detrás de esa fachada.

-Esto resulto peor de lo que creímos que era. Valentine no estaba enterado de esto –contestó Stephen y vio salir a Alec con la ropa deportiva que le queda ligeramente corta –Muy bien –él miró su reloj y sacó un silbato de su bolsillo –Empieza la media hora.

Alec quedo atónito, escuchó el silbato y empezó a bajar las escaleras. No sabía ni siquiera que estaba haciendo. Pero su objetivo es terminar la misión de Jonathan y sabía que lo lograría. A los quince minutos ya estaba fatigado. Stephen se acercó dándole un vaso con agua.

-Gracias…

-Ahora continúa

Alec logró concluir la media hora, después le pusieron a saltar la cuerda. Vio que Hodge estaba en la notebook concentrado.

-Primero tenemos que trabajar en tú condición física. Tenemos un año… para convertirte en el mejor agente –le dijo serio Stephen.

-¿Un año?

-Será menos si cooperas, el entrenamiento constará de varias áreas. Condición Física, Defensa personal, Uso de armas, Disciplinas de pelea, Velocidad cerebral, Capacidad para mentir y pasar el detector de mentiras.

Alec le interrumpió –Soy pésimo mintiendo.

-Entonces ahí es dónde tendremos que esforzarnos más, yo no soy tan bueno con las pistolas pero te enseñaré lo básico que sé. Mi especialidad son las espadas, cuchillas y dagas. Todo lo que es filoso. También veremos Inteligencia Tecnológica, te enseñaré como me entrenaron a mí en la Clave. No fui el mejor alumno, pero tampoco el peor.

-¿Quién fue el mejor alumno?

-De mi generación, debes saber la respuesta. Valentine Morgenstern –él sonrío –Ya encargamos los productos, Hodge nos traerá el tinte y demás productos que necesitamos. Por ahora entrenaremos aquí.

-¿Ahora qué sigue?

-Necesitamos una alberca –le dijo Stephen a Hodge mirándolo.

-¿Una alberca? –preguntó Alec recordando que Jonathan iba a natación.

-Hodge me dijo que nadas, en la natación mueves todos tus músculos, eso te da además de fuerza, rapidez, podré inscribirte en clases cerca cuando ya tengas tú nueva imagen.

-Entiendo… ¿Y ahora?

-Vas a correr en el piso superior, una vuelta, después bajarás las escaleras, una vuelta en el piso inferior y subes las escaleras –Stephen miró su reloj –Otra media hora, después empezaré a checar tú agilidad cerebral. Lo mejor es que también estemos pendientes de tú lesión.

-Está bien.

Stephen sonó el silbato. Alec subió las escaleras. Hodge le observaba, debía ser complicado para él, su familia… le buscaba. Pero él tomó una decisión y era Jonathan. No podían decirle que estaba vivo. Rosales se los advirtió claramente como petición de Jonathan.

El primer día resultó demasiado agotador para él. Stephen no era tan consentidor como Jonathan. La Clase Velocidad Cerebral fue responder unas pruebas que le terminaron provocando dolor de cabeza. Pero Stephen hizo tres pausas hasta terminarla. Stephen le explicó que no tiene nada de condición y este primer mes trabajarían en eso en su condición física y también mental. Almorzaron los tres juntos, una pizza vegetariana fue demasiado esperanzadora. Stephen también vería su alimentación.

Alec subió a su habitación para descansar un poco. No tenía ninguna pertenencia, Hodge se encargaría de conseguirle una identificación y documentación falsa. En la mesa de noche hay un cuaderno que dice diario. Lo primero que pudo pensar al agarrar la pluma fue sentarse. A su mente vino Jonathan.

_Jonathan:_

_Te echo mucho de menos, hablar contigo, tus besos, tu sola presencia. Te amo y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que yo me muera. Estoy bien, herí a Magnus… yo estaba completamente desnudo y solo con una pistola. Una imagen no muy agradable, pero le disparé, creo que no fui muy bueno. Escapé y tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con el director Starkweather. Él me dice que estuvo en la Clave y que tú padre le pidió un favor. Le ayudaré a hacer ese favor. Stephen Herondale va a entrenarme, creo que tiene mucho parecido a Jace, pero no he querido preguntar. Seré entrenado, me volveré fuerte y podré vengarte. Eres todo para mí, terminaré con esto tal como hablamos en mi cama una noche._

Alec limpió su lágrima. ¿Cómo estará su familia? ¿Hizo mal en escapar? Ni siquiera sabía que pensar. El dolor de cabeza volvió, pensó que explotaría pero logró mantener la cordura.

…..

* * *

Isabelle mordía su uña, ellos están en la reunión del Clan. Todos estaban localizando a su hermano, no era posible que nadie tenga rastro de él. No podía solo desaparecer. Su mamá estaba preocupada y su tío colgó su celular.

-Bane logró colocarle el chip a Blackthorn, seguiremos todos sus pasos.

-¿Qué pasará con las Morgenstern? –preguntó Isabelle.

-Aquí está la información que tuve de Lucian Graymark –le dijo Jace entregándole unos papeles a su tío.

-Jace e Isabelle encárguense de ponerles el chip a las Morgenstern. Alec puede contactarse con ellas. –ordenó Maxwell.

-¿En serio puedo ir?

-No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, además es una tarea sencilla.

-Ellas son indefensas –dijo Jace serio –No va a existir ningún problema.

Isabelle asintió. Ella siguió a Jace. Alec le había pedido un favor hace cinco meses, después que regresó triste porque Jonathan le dijo que no le amaba y le explicó lo que ocurría. Él no podría entrar al Clan ni ganarse la confianza de su familia, pero ella sí. Podía pasar desapercibida sin que sospechen de ella. Era el plan perfecto.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Alec se encontrara con Blackthorn? –le preguntó Maryse a su hermano.

-Maryse, creo que Alec confía más en mí que en ti. Además mostrarle que no es un prisionero es mejor.

Maryse cruzó sus brazos. -¿Por qué no vino a buscarte si confía en ti?

-No tiene su celular, lo dejó en el apartamento de Bane y no sé qué fue lo que discutieron.

-¡Entonces descúbrelo! ¡Encuentra a mi hijo y tráelo de vuelta a casa! ¡Entendiste! –ella alzó la voz –Si algo le pasa, si algo le sucede la muerte de su padre será en vano. Entramos al Clan para protegerlo y ve de qué manera lo hicimos.

Maxwell caminó hacia ella –Voy a encontrarlo, no descansaré hasta hacerlo y te aseguro mi querida hermana, que no volveré a perderlo de vista.

….

* * *

Jia Penhallow no se encontraba de muy buen humor -Debes desistir de esta locura.

-¡No es una locura! ¡No lo entiendes! –reclamó Aline –Ellos mataron a Jonathan y la familia de Helen.

-¿Acaso tú también quieres terminar muerta? –preguntó Jia, observando a Helen –Si amas a mi hija haz que desista de esta locura.

-Señora yo…

-No voy a desistir, no lo haré hasta terminar con ellos.

-¿Por qué no hablamos con la policía?

-La policía no va a hacer nada –le explicó Helen –El Clan los tiene comprados y…

La puerta fue tumbada. Helen se colocó delante de la señora Penhallow sacando su pistola. Aline hizo lo mismo, viendo entrar a Jace e Isabelle acompañados de tres personas más.

-Genial, otra visita –dijo Aline molesta, ella todavía tiene el brazo vendado por la herida de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué quieren ahora? –preguntó Helen.

-¿Dónde está Clary y su madre? –preguntó Jace.

-911 por favor, unos hombres están allanando mi casa

Aline giró viendo a su mamá hablando por su celular. Jace disparó hacia ella, pero Helen logró tumbarla al piso. Aline comenzó a disparar hacia Jace. Jia comenzó a gritar asustada.

Isabelle logró desarmarla con una patada –Sólo dinos dónde están y seremos benévolos con ustedes.

-Tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente –retó Aline soltando la pistola y golpeándole con su antebrazo. Isabelle bufó empujándola hacia atrás con un ligero golpe. Aline chistó los dientes sosteniéndola del brazo, ella iba a contestar a su ataque, cuando Aline dio una patada a su rodilla, se soltó y fue hacia el sofá, dándole otra patada, pero Isabelle fue más rápida tirándola al piso.

-¡Hija!

-Ellas no están aquí –habló Helen -¿Creen que dejaría que ellas sigan aquí sabiendo que ustedes me pusieron un chip rastreador?

Jace fue hacia ella levantándola del cuello hacia la pared –Dinos dónde están.

-Jamás Cara de hígado, jamás tendrán algo de mí –respondió ella.

Las sirenas empezaron a sonar de cerca. Jace sonrío –Solo no te mato porque sé que mi hermano vendrá por ti, pero cuando él lo haga… créeme que tendré el gusto de hacerlo.

-Adelante hazlo, eso hará que Alec los ame más.

-Vámonos de aquí Izzy, le pediremos a Bane que localice el número de Lewis, ellas deben estar con él.

-Ya fuimos a su casa y no están ahí –respondió ella.

…..

* * *

Alec sabía que han pasado un par de día apenas. Su trabajo en condición física era pesada y más con las pesas y juego de gimnasio que compró Hodge. Stephen Herondale era demasiado estricto, ahora tiene su cabello teñido, las lentillas las usa cuando tiene que salir a correr al exterior. Mañana retornará a clases de natación. Lo único que le gustaba es que se mantenía ocupado haciendo varias actividades.

-¿Este es tú primer acto de rebeldía?

-¿También me va a dar sesiones de psicología? –preguntó desinteresado.

-Eres un chico demasiado interesante, te involucraste con Jonathan sentimentalmente y también con el Grande de Brooklyn, sin saber que estabas en medio de una lucha que tiene muchos años atrás.

-¿Es una pelea para poder proteger al país? –Alec le miró -¿No se dan cuenta que solo se están destruyendo?

-Alguien tiene que resultar ser el héroe, mira Lightwood –Stephen colocó su tenedor a un lado –Te puedo decir algo sobre la Clave y es que estuvo integrado por un representante por cada familia, mientras menos estuvieran enterados permaneceríamos más en las sombras. Con esos valores se creó, empezó con los fundadores y poco a poco fueron invitando a sus amigos, allegados, los miembros que llegamos a estar solo éramos uno por familia, de esa manera nadie sospecharía y la paz existiría, cuando todo cambió fue porque empezaron a entrar reclutas que no sabían mucho sobre la Clave y pensaban que solo era matar a los malos, no el verdadero pilar "La paz de los ciudadanos", no se trataba de tomar venganza, fue por eso que muchos rumores que se esparcieron sobre nosotros fueron equivocados. Los casos… siempre verificábamos los datos, mi jefe de equipo era Valentine y nos dirigía con un lema "Las evidencias siempre son la verdad, los datos pueden ser distorsionados y alterados, pero los hechos no".

-Pero…

-"Las personas pueden ser compradas también y las personas tenemos una debilidad nuestros sentimientos nos traicionan". Como puedes ver, el Juez fue sobornado por tú tío para enviar a Jonathan a la sección de adultos y no fue sentenciado como menor de edad, tus padres… bueno por lo que me dijo Hodge –él se hizo hacia atrás –tú padre regresó al Clan después de lo ocurrido con tus abuelos y fue el Jefe.

-¿Por qué mataron a mis abuelos?

-Supongo que tú familia no te han dicho mucho –Stephen bebió de su vaso de jugo de naranja.

-A mí no me dicen nada

-Tú abuelo tuvo demandas por pedofilia, pero como sus hijos son abogados las demandas nunca procedieron.

-¿Pedofilia?

-¿Impactado? –Stephen sonrío –Emil me habló sobre ese caso, recabó las evidencias y habló con los afectados; tú abuelo estaba muy protegido, él solo entraría a asesinarlo… pero no contó con que tú estabas despierto y le viste matarlo.

Alec bajó la mirada mordiendo su labio.

-¿Has hablado con tú familia sobre esto? ¿Se lo contaste a Jonathan?

-Mis recuerdos no son claros, no los he recuperado completamente –Alec miró a Stephen -¿Quiere decir que por mí. incendió la casa y tuvo que matar a los demás?

-Te ayudaré a recordar –Stephen agarró su cuchillo –Con tus gritos despertaste a tú abuela y a la servidumbre, era la primera vez que un caso se le salía de control a Emil. Llamó a Valentine para pedirle ayuda, él andaba en la Ciudad por cuestiones de su compañía, al final todo terminó en una lamentable desgracia.

-Todos mis recuerdos de antes del accidente son escasos solo algunos flashes, pero conozco a mi madre ella no sería capaz de proteger a mi abuelo si estaba haciendo algo malo.

-Eso quiere decir que tal vez tú tío Maxwell lo hizo, y es quien más tiene ventaja sobre todo esto.

….

* * *

Maxwell está en su departamento, en la cama hay una mujer desnuda acostada boca abajo. Él se sienta de la mesa junto al balcón, viendo que su celular empieza a sonar y es una llamada de Fade.

-Lucian está aquí, lo tengo afuera de tú loft.

-Perfecto, en un momento les abro.

Él se colocó su albornoz y salió de la habitación, quitó la alarma para poder dejarles pasar. Lucian estaba golpeado de las mejillas y el estómago.

-Jefe…

-Mataste a tú hermana, felicidades pero… ahora tengo peores problemas que ella –le dijo él encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-No sé dónde está su sobrino.

-No, pero te atreviste a atacar a mis hombres. –Él sacó una carpeta que colocó en la mesa –Aline Penhallow, Simon Lewis y Helen Blackthorn, si incluimos a las Morgenstern. –Él le dio una patada de la rodilla -¿Por qué estaban armadas? ¿Por qué supieron defenderse?

Lucian cayó al suelo mordiendo su labio –Señor Trueblood.

-Me dijiste que no quedaba nadie del Círculo, acepté dejar con vida a Blackthorn por mi sobrino y ella tuvo razón en lo que le dijo a Jace si la matamos; Alec nos despreciará más. Pero tal vez es mejor que nos desprecie y después lo supere, tal como pasó con Jonathan. ¿Sabías que ya mató a cinco de mis líderes?

Maxwell se encontraba molesto.

-Lo lamento señor yo, sé que tenían las armas por seguridad. Ellas viven con temor y el día del juicio por si lo olvida Jonathan le dijo a su hermana que entre a defensa personal, ella lo hizo e igual su amiga; más son indefensas

Lucian frunció el labio.

-Estás mintiendo, lo haces porque quieres proteger a tú amada Jocelyn –le contestó él apuntándole en la cabeza -¡Dime por qué debería dejarte con vida!

-Si Jonathan está vivo, vendrá por ellas y si él piensa que están en peligro más pronto volverá. Pero Jonathan confía en mí.

-Una muy mala decisión, quiero a Alexander –él quitó el seguro de su pistola -¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, pero en cuanto yo sepa algo te lo informaré.

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo Graymark, o me traes resultados o voy a matarte. Llévatelo de mi vista –le indicó a Malcolm.

…

* * *

-¿Pedofilia? –Alec salía del baño después de su día de entrenamiento. Su abuelo era alguien cariñoso, no podía ser que tuviera ese tipo de perversión. Pero su tío le dijo la verdad su adicción lo llevó a su perdición después de todo.

_-Alec posa a la cámara, eso sonríe hijo._

_Hay flashes de cámaras, él está en una tina llena de espuma y sonríe. Escuchó una sonrisa conocida. Su abuelo. _

_Él está detrás de la cámara, mientras él le sonreía._

_Todo eran flashes y luces. De pronto, él vio una puerta abrirse. Era su tío de joven, tenía un gran parecido a Isabelle. -¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Vio golpear a su abuelo y él empezó a gritar. Su tío le sacó de la bañera cargándolo y se lo llevó._

_Después una oscuridad, él caminar en el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de su abuelo. Un hombre vestido de negro con un arma y un disparo. Él empezó a gritar._

_-¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! _

_-¡Alec, corre! ¡Alec, pide ayuda! –esa era la voz de su abuela._

Alec despertó gritando -¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!

La puerta se abrió, vio a Stephen entrar. Alec estaba envuelto en lágrimas. Stephen encendió la luz de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?

Alec sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezando a gritar de nuevo. Stephen sirvió un vaso con agua y le entregó su pastilla.

-Alec cálmate, solo fue una pesadilla.

-No, fue real… usted tenía razón –Alec sintió una opresión en su pecho –A mi abuelo le gustaba tomarme fotos

-Alec…

-Y una vez mi tío lo descubrió, él lo sabía… usted tenía razón. Mi tío sabía que no era normal.

-Todo eso ya pasó… no puede hacerte daño.

Su tío descubrió a su abuelo, él le dijo que ellos se besaban. Pero él no recordaba nada de eso. La cabeza siguió doliendo más.

* * *

**Hola buenas tardes corazones. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Muchas gracias por el apoyo con la historia y muchas gracias por leer. El enfrentamiento cada vez está más cerca. ¿Jonathan volverá a Nueva York?**

**En nuestro capítulo del próximo miércoles: "No siempre se trata de mentir".**

El celular de Jonathan empezó a sonar y vio que es una llamada de A.P.

-Me disculpan un momento –él salió a un pasillo, donde hay varios hombres vestidos de blanco. Fue hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-Acabo de enterarme de algo que no es muy alentador._

-Déjate de rodeos –alzó la voz Jonathan, las demás personas le miraron.

-_Alexander está desaparecido, no me habían dicho nada. Pero me extrañaba que ni tú madre o Clary habían venido por aquí. Simon fue quién me informó al parecer atacaron la casa de la familia de Aline y a Helen le colocaron un chip rastreador en el hombro._

-¿La doctora Penhallow no puede extraérselo?

-_Supongo que eso es una solución, pero bueno al parecer el Clan anda alterado por la desaparición de tú ex –novio._

Jonathan miró hacia el cielo –Voy a volver a Nueva York, encontraré a Alec y terminaré con esto de una vez por todas.

-_Muy bien a tú mamá le alegrará saber que vuelves._

-¿Eso significa que le dijiste? –reclamó Jonathan.

-_Tranquilo saltamontes, tú madre tiene carácter así que me obligó a hablar casi me torturó _

La voz de Anson sonó afligida. Jonathan terminó la llamada. Después caminó hacia la oficina, donde Rosales hablaba con los demás.

-Iremos a Nueva York.

-¿No ese lugar lo dejaríamos de último? –le preguntó Tomas Rosales.

-Mi novio está desaparecido y voy a encontrarlo. Su gente puede encargarse de las demás Bases, yo vuelvo a Nueva York.

**Nos leemos pronto, muchos besos y abrazos. Con cariño, Jaidy.**


	60. No siempre se trata de mentir

Alec estaba practicando su puntería con las cuchillas, Stephen se agradecía que tenía destreza y bastante determinación, los últimos días salía a correr temprano sin que él le dijera. Él no tenía condición para las confrontaciones en combate; su lesión cerebral la manejaban con los mismos medicamentos. Alec le había dicho que si hablaban con Aline, el doctor Penhallow podría revisarlo.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?

-No sabes disparar, pero podrás acuchillar a alguien a distancia. –le dijo serio –Ahora pasaremos a tú punto débil.

-¿Defensa?

-No, el detector de mentiras –le respondió él

-Cierto –contestó Alec colocando las cuchillas en su lugar.

-Quiero que veas esto

Stephen fue hacia la computadora y abrió un archivo. –Amatis le envió estos videos a Hodge, fue después del incendio en Rikers.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

Stephen le dio click al video, Alec palideció al ver a su tío en una habitación con Jonathan dándole un latigazo.

-Pero…

-Jonathan jamás habló, hay videos peores que solo te podrían inquietar más. Pero si te muestro esto es para que…

-¡Voy a matarlo! –exclamó enfadado -¡Voy a hacerlo y no va a detenerme!

Stephen sacudió en negación –Si alguien te llega a capturar alguna vez Alec, sino podemos terminar con el entrenamiento. No puedes hablar, deberás soportar cualquier tortura que te pongan… ¿Entiendes?

-Lograré contestar ese detector de mentiras, y seré un agente; jamás estuve de acuerdo con la venganza, pero mi tío se ganó mi odio. Le hizo esto a Jonathan, lo asesinó junto a todos los reos de la prisión, mató a mi padre y tiene engañada a mi familia. Tenemos que ir por ellos, mi mamá, Izzy y Max… -él se retiró.

-¿Conseguiste lo que querías? –le interrumpió Hodge.

-Debe tener los motivos suficientes, para querer matar Hodge. Las cosas no son como él piensa, son peores… tenía que conocer la realidad.

-Lo sé –dijo él entregándole una bolsa de comida -¿Cómo siguen sus dolores de cabeza?

-Es fuerte, tiene mucha resistencia y además creo que un primerizo con un maestro primerizo, hacemos una buena combinación.

-¿Quieres que hable con Aline Penhallow?

-Lo haremos en última instancia, déjame seguir espulgando lo más que pueda –Stephen agarró la bolsa, después subió las escaleras.

Alexander leía las frases que estaban en el pizarrón y que eran mentiras. La prueba consistía en decirlas en el detector y poder pasarlas como verdaderas.

-Llegó la cena.

-¿Usted tiene familia?

-¿Perdón?

-La profesora Imogen… ella es Herondale y me dio clases en el Colegio.

Stephen se sentó –Sí, ella es mi madre. Supo la existencia de la Clave por mi padre y cuando me vi obligado a entrar por representar a la familia.

-¿No se supone que no debían saberlo?

-Mi padre le confiaba todo a mi madre, así que lo hizo –él vio las frases –descansa un poco.

-No quiero descansar, usted dijo que si me esfuerzo puedo llegar a ser un agente en menos de un año

-Pero también tienes que comer, así que vamos a cenar y continuaremos.

…..

* * *

-Mataron a cinco de nuestros líderes.

Magnus escuchaba la noticia en la sala de reunión, junto a él está Ragnor.

-También ya atacaron 8 bases de operaciones –dijo Maxwell tachando el mapa –Hemos tenido ataques seguidos, sin sobrevivientes y la misma firma "Acheronta Movebo"

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó Ragnor.

-Si no puedo persuadir a los dioses del cielo, moveré a los de los infiernos –contestó Magnus –Eso quiere decir.

-Sebastian –respondió Maxwell.

-¿Por qué aparecer ahora? ¿Por qué volver a sacar al Círculo a la luz? –preguntó Ragnor.

Malcolm Fade entró acompañado de Jace y Maryse. –No hay ningún rastro de Alexander, preguntamos en el club deportivo.

-¿Bane qué fue lo que discutiste con mi hijo? ¿Qué pasó esa noche? –le preguntó Maryse.

-Ya le dije a su hermano, él sabía sobre el accidente y también pensó que yo mandé matar a Jonathan.

-Debiste ponerle el chip rastreador –alzó la voz Maxwell–él sabe muchas cosas y eso puede comprometernos.

-¡Jefe! –interrumpió Bat entrando a la oficina –La base de operaciones de Nuevo México acaba de caer.

-Nueve bases caídas –dijo molesto Maxwell –No puede ser que un solo individuo esté haciendo limpieza.

-¿Te refieres a Sebastian? –preguntó Jace.

-Pensé que habían dicho que era una especie de código –dijo Bat.

-Los miembros del Círculo usaban nombres alternos para ocultar sus identidades –reveló Maxwell viendo a todos –Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern es Sebastian.

-¿Jonathan? –preguntó atónito Jace

-¿Alec sabe que está vivo? –dijo Maryse –tal vez fue a reunirse con él.

-Él me lo dijo cuando yo lo torturé, me dijo que me traería el infierno y eso es lo que significa su firma en los ataques "Acheronta movebo" –reveló Maxwell.

…..

* * *

En una oficina llena de documentos y pilas de libros. Hay un hombre moreno de cabello negro, tiene rasgos latinos.

-¿Qué estado vas a visitar ahora?

-La Base de UTAH ha sido desocupada, ellos se están moviendo –avisó una mujer de cabello rojo.

El celular de Jonathan empezó a sonar y vio que es una llamada de A.P.

-Me disculpan un momento –él salió a un pasillo, donde hay varios hombres vestidos de blanco. Fue hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-Acabo de enterarme de algo que no es muy alentador._

-Déjate de rodeos –alzó la voz Jonathan, las demás personas le miraron.

-_Alexander está desaparecido, no me habían dicho nada. Pero me extrañaba que ni tú madre o Clary habían venido por aquí. Simon fue quién me informó al parecer atacaron la casa de la familia de Aline y a Helen le colocaron un chip rastreador en el hombro._

-¿La doctora Penhallow no puede extraérselo?

-_Supongo que eso es una solución, pero bueno al parecer el Clan anda alterado por la desaparición de tú ex –novio._

Jonathan miró hacia el cielo –Voy a volver a Nueva York, encontraré a Alec y terminaré con esto de una vez por todas.

-_Muy bien a tú mamá le alegrará saber que vuelves._

-¿Eso significa que le dijiste? –reclamó Jonathan.

-_Tranquilo saltamontes, tú madre tiene carácter así que me obligó a hablar casi me torturó _

La voz de Anson sonó afligida. Jonathan terminó la llamada. Después caminó hacia la oficina, donde Rosales hablaba con los demás.

-Iremos a Nueva York.

-¿No ese lugar lo dejaríamos de último? –le preguntó Tomas Rosales.

-Mi novio está desaparecido y voy a encontrarlo. Su gente puede encargarse de las demás Bases, yo vuelvo a Nueva York.

-Jonathan… ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? ¿Qué tal si sospechan que eres tú? –le objetó Tomas.

Jonathan cruzó sus brazos –Entonces iré a terminar con esto, lamento que usted se dé cuenta que yo no soy mi padre. Tengo debilidades sí, mi familia y Alexander. Mientras yo respire, me encargaré de que estén a salvo. No tienen por qué seguirme.

Jonathan salió de la oficina, Carlwight le siguió.

Tomas tiró unos papeles –Es un imprudente.

-¿Qué piensa hacer señor? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Comunícame con Hodge, dile que Jonathan va a Nueva York en busca de su novio.

-¿No es más fácil decirle que nosotros lo tenemos?

-Lo sería, pero tiene razón. Ellos están moviendo sus bases de operaciones. Así que enfrentarnos a Trueblood es lo mejor.

…..

* * *

-¡Esto es imposible! –exclamó Stephen.

Alec bajó la mirada –Lo lamento, creo que no podré lograr mentir.

-Entonces debes encargarte que no te atrapen y si lo hacen deja que te maten –Stephen salió de la habitación.

-Yo no amo a Jonathan –dijo él, pero la máquina empezó a marcar alteración.

-¿Cómo puedo mentir sobre algo que no siento o que no es verdad? Magnus mentía, mis padres mentían, Jonathan también… todo el mundo miente.

-¿Dónde está Stephen? –le preguntó Hodge entrando a la sala.

-Está molesto conmigo, se fue

Hodge le quitó la correa –De tal maestro, tal alumno –él le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Stephen siempre reprobó en esta prueba, solo por sus destrezas y amistad fue que Valentine lo aceptó en su equipo.

Alec se asombró y siguió al director.

-No existen las coincidencias, por algo es tú maestro. Stephen –él se detuvo al ver a su compañero en el piso inferior, fumando un cigarrillo –Anson se comunicó conmigo, Amatis está muerta.

-¿Los subterráneos la encontraron?

-No lo sé, pero también tenemos otra situación que puede poner en riesgo nuestra misión.

-¿Cuál es esa situación? –preguntó Stephen.

Hodge miró a Alexander y después a Stephen –Jonathan está vivo y viene a Nueva York, sabe que Alec está desaparecido. Viene a buscarlo.

-¿Jonathan está vivo? –preguntó Alec con la voz entrecortada.

-Eso parece, no me explicó mucho. Lo único que sé, es que… mató a Camille Belcourt y también a otros líderes del Clan.

-Tal vez es mejor así, Jonathan puede ayudarnos a destruir a los subterráneos –dijo Stephen.

-¿Y mi entrenamiento? –reclamó Alec aturdido -¿Yo le prometí a Jonathan que lo protegeré y…?

-¿Eres capaz de mentir por él? –le preguntó Stephen subiendo de las escaleras -¿Lo harías?

-Pero…

-Jonathan está vivo, su vida depende de que tú puedas mentir… ¿Lo harás?

-Sí…

-Hagamos el último intento.

-Un consejo, no siempre se trata de mentir. Es agilidad mental, si tardas en pensar una respuesta, es cuando la máquina detecta que estás nervioso –le explicó Hodge.

-¿Usted logró pasar la prueba?

-Yo fui administrativo

Alec se sentó en la silla de su tortura, Stephen le colocó la correa y también le conectó a la máquina.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood Trueblood.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18 años de edad.

-¿Cuál es tú deporte favorito?

-Futbol americano.

-¿Tienes alguna mascota?

-No

-Muy bien, ahora vienen las preguntas de verdad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Christopher Thomson.

-Perfecto –sonrío Stephen -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-22 años.

-¿Cuál es tú deporte favorito?

-No tengo deporte favorito.

-¿Tienes alguna mascota?

-Una gata que se llama Iglesia.

-Ahora vamos con las preguntas más largas –expresó Stephen.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que Jonathan vuelva? –interrumpió Hodge -¿Nos uniremos con los demás?

-Ellos perdieron a Amatis, así que no confío en ir a reunirme con los Cazadores de sombras, pero podemos entregarle a su novio; que es por lo que viene antes que se ponga a quemar la ciudad.

…..

* * *

Maxwell está tomando una taza de café, seguían sin tener una sola pista de Alexander y Lucian Graymark no era de mucha ayuda.

–Jonathan Morgenstern fue visto en el aeropuerto de Nuevo México, en el vuelo para Nueva York. –le informó Malcolm Fade.

-No se escondió, está diciéndonos mírenme voy por ustedes –dijo Maxwell.

-¿A qué horas llega su vuelo? –preguntó Magnus.

-En cinco horas –respondió Malcolm Fade.

-Manda gente al aeropuerto, le daremos su regalo de bienvenida –contestó Maxwell –Bane, quiero que te encargues de eso. Si lo matas, terminas con nuestro enemigo.

-Está bien –respondió Magnus saliendo de la oficina de Maxwell.

-Comunícate con Lucian, ellos deben ir a buscar a Morgenstern al aeropuerto, que te haga saber que ruta va a tomar y también dónde encontrarlo, le darás la información a Bane.

-Sí señor –respondió Malcolm Fade –Respecto a su sobrino.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Aquí está el video del departamento de Magnus Bane que me pidió revisar. ¿Usted ya lo vio?

-Por supuesto que lo hice –bufó -¿Creías que permitiría a Bane la seguridad de mi sobrino?

-Él lo preparó con anticipación la pistola, su mochila, tenía pensado escaparse y se llevó al gato.

-¿Crees que Blackthorn nos está engañando?

-Tal vez no hemos considerado todo el panorama, puede ser que haya ido a buscar a alguien en quien confíe además de ella.

-¿Sus compañeros de fut bol americano?

Malcolm Fade asintió con la cabeza –Jonathan Morgenstern habló con Jordan Kyle sobre Alexander cuando lo fue a visitar, le dijo algo sobre que para su sobrino ese chico era un amigo de él. Estuve revisando las cintas en busca de alguna señal.

-Encuentra a ese chico, tienes razón es posible que sepa algo.

-Lo haré. Pero… entonces usted sabe que ahora su sobrino lo odia, de nada sirvió haber pasado ese fin de semana juntos.

-De Alexander me encargo yo personalmente, ahora encuentra a ese chico.

….

* * *

Luke estacionó el coche afuera del aeropuerto, Jocelyn llegó acompañada de Clary. Aline, Simon, Helen y Jordan están vigilando el perímetro por si alguien piensa atacar a Jonathan en esos momentos.

Jocelyn abrió la puerta bajando del coche junto con su hija, cuando ven salir a Jonathan acompañado de un chico de alrededor de 20 años. Jonathan trae el cabello largo sujetado en una coleta, sus brazos siguen bien formados y tiene un tatuaje en el brazo con las palabras "Acheronta movebo". Clary observó a su mamá. Solo lleva una bolsa con sus pertenencias. Las abrazó a ambas al verlas.

-Vamos a casa. –le dijo Jocelyn con un nudo de la garganta.

-¿Ahora eres un chico malo con tatuaje? –preguntó Clary.

-Y tú eres más preguntona que de costumbre –dijo en seco.

-Debiste avisarnos que estabas vivo, no sabes lo que…

-¿Dime qué es lo que has hecho bien Clarisa?

Ella molesta respondió –Lo lamento, es mi culpa confié en Jace y…

Luke abrió la puerta del coche –Sigan discutiendo en el camino.

Jonathan subió en el asiento del copiloto. Jocelyn y Clary entraron atrás. Luke arrancó el coche empezando a manejar.

-¿Qué se siente ser libre?

-Te lo diré cuando coma una comida de mi madre –contestó él abriendo una botella de agua.

-Oye agente secreto, supe que ya mataste a la asesina de papá

-¿Cómo va el Colegio Dwight? –preguntó él, cuando Luke frenó de golpe -¿Qué es lo que has?...

-Me vine por este camino, para evitar la autopista pero creo que tenemos compañía –dijo Luke, viendo a un chico alto, con una cicatriz en su mejilla. Jonathan recordaba haberlo visto con Maia en la Estación de Policías cuando el caso de Alaric. Jonathan abrió la guantera y agarró una pistola bajando del coche.

-¡Jonathan! –exclamó Clary

-Permanezcan aquí.

Jonathan cerró la puerta –El Clan viene a darme la bienvenida a Manhattan.

-El líder de Nueva York quiere tú cabeza.

-¿Creo que ya maté a Camille Belcourt? –bufó él.

-No estás bien enterado de las noticias, el nuevo líder es el Grande de Brooklyn.

-¿El anciano? –preguntó sarcástico -¿Y no les puso como uniforme brillitos y purpurina?

Uno de ellos fue hacia él, Jonathan le disparo y después agarró su cuerpo para tirárselo encima a sus compañeros. A uno le dio un codazo en el cuello a uno, comenzó a dispararles a todos. El chico alto, fue quien logró tumbarlo al piso, pero Jonathan se levantó sin dificultad, sosteniéndole de la puerta y llevando la pistola a su cuello.

-Comunícame con tú líder.

-Pe…ro…

-¡Hazlo! ¡Tus amigos están muertos!

Bat sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó al número que decía Bane. Jonathan oprimió para video llamada.

_-¿Cumpliste con tú tarea?_

-Yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, anciano –respondió Jonathan saludando a la cámara.

Vio la cara fría de Magnus y pasó el celular a la montaña de cadáveres.

-¿Quieres mi cabeza? Ven a buscarla personalmente… no me mandes a tus lacayos, no son nada para mí –él le disparó a Bat en la cabeza –Veni -expresó y después tiró el celular.

Luke le observó desde el coche, él caminó hacia ahí. Jocelyn y Clary estaban atónitas. Él subió al coche.

-Creo que el Clan me subestima, pensé que me mandarían un ejército o vehículos...

-Lo hiciste en menos de cinco minutos, creo que has vencido tú record. –le dijo Luke.

-Todos los días los guardias me querían matar dentro de la cárcel, aprendí a sobrevivir… me ayudó a entrenar y mantenerme en forma.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Clary

-Sigo vivo –dijo él. Luke empezó a manejar.

-Manhattan ya no es la misma Jonathan, el Clan tiene oídos y ojos por todos lados, no sabes quién es parte y quién no –explicó Luke –iremos a mi casa, con calma irás a la Base de…

-Luke deja de hablar sobre bases y peleas, mi hijo está regresando y hay cosas más importantes que decirle.

-¿Ya se casaron ustedes dos?

-¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos atónitos. Clary empezó a reírse.

-Entonces no hay nada más importante.

-Sé que estás aquí por Alec…

-Tiene algo que ver, pero también fue porque ya quería verlas –respondió mirando a su madre –Después de matar a Belcourt pude acceder a su chip y conseguí varios números, logré encontrar a cinco y fue los líderes que maté.

-Así que durante todo este año, estuviste matando líderes –dijo Luke –debiste avisarnos.

-¡Ustedes debieron proteger a Amatis! ¿Así es cómo trabajan? –alzó la voz Jonathan.

-Sonaste igual a papá –dijo Clary cruzando sus brazos –Papá así hablaba cuando regañaba a sus empleados por celular.

-Vamos a la base de operaciones.

-Jonathan Christopher, primero iremos a la casa y después verás lo que desees. Me estuviste ocultando por un año que estabas vivo, así que es el respeto que merezco.

-Mamá…

-Luke, a tú casa por favor…

Clary empezó a reírse.

* * *

**Buenas tardes, Jonathan ha llegado a Nueva York y el Comité de Bienvenida del Clan le recibió con las armas. La verdadera guerra está por comenzar. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y también sus comentarios, gracias a Pao; que bueno que ya andas de nuevo por aquí. **

**Ya que no puedo responder en Bajo el mismo cielo, gracias Magaby por haber leído y disfrutado el fanfic, yo también lloré a mares mientras escribí los últimos capítulos y sobre todo el epílogo. **

**Gracias a los seguidores del Jonalec y también del Malec. **

**Saludos a Tenshi y Alexander, que bueno también que anden por aquí ya libre de los examenes.**

**Si se me olvida saludar a alguno, no es a propósito, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Nos leemos el domingo con el capítulo: "Respuesta".**

Alec sacó algo de su sudadera y le mostró el contrato. Jonathan se asombró.

-¿Todavía lo tienes?

-Me prometiste que lo quemaríamos juntos, yo me hice la promesa que te esperaría el tiempo que estuvieras en Rikers. No pude amar a Magnus, lo quería… pero él desconfiaba de mí, ya no era el chico que tanto me gustó, esas gentes siguiéndome a todos lados.

-Eres un chico que siempre me sorprende…

-Magnus… él me dijo que mi tío fue quien te mandó a matar –Alec se escondió en el pecho de Jonathan –ellos accidentalmente fueron los responsables del choque, por el cual yo entré en coma.

-Alec…

-Stephen me mostró uno de los videos de mi tío contigo en Rikers.

-¿Stephen?

-Cuándo me escapé, me encontré con el Director Hodge y me llevó a su casa, vi cuando atacaron la casa de Aline mientras el Clan me buscaba –Alec le miró sonrojado –Hodge me reveló que estuvo en la Clave y un par de cosas más que yo desconocía, Stephen me está entrenando.

Jonathan acarició su rostro –Alec…

-Cuando desperté del coma recordé algunas cosas, pero ya no soy el mismo si me empeño en recordar algo la migraña llega y...

-Alec…

-Pienso que por mucho daño que haya hecho una persona, no somos jueces para decidir si deben morir. Por algo existe la justicia, además no soy muy creyente en cuestión de fe… pero si hay un creador que nos regaló la vida… solo él puede decidir cuándo quitarla.

Jonathan lo acarició –Todos deberían pensar cómo tú.

-Pero no lo hacen… ¿Vas a besarme de nuevo?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, él miró hacia ésta enojado -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Jocelyn nos llamó, están atacando la casa de Luke… -avisó Aline.

Jonathan se levantó de la cama -¿Luke no estaba ahí?

-Se supone que sí, pero Kyle y Helen ya fueron para ahí…

-Jonathan… -él le sujetó de la muñeca y lo abrazó. Jonathan correspondió al abrazo –Recuerda lo que te dije… por favor…

Jonathan sonrío y le besó la nariz –No quiero mentirte.

**Aquí les dejo el adelanto, nos leemos el domingo. Con cariño, Jaidy.**


	61. Respuesta

Jonathan debía aceptar que disfrutó de pasar la tarde con su familia, se asombró al recibir la visita de una vieja amiga. Madame Dorothea le abrazó al verlo.

-Ya no pareces un adolescente, eres todo un hombre.

-Con una perspectiva diferente.

Ellos están afuera de la casa de Luke, dónde pueden ver la vieja camioneta que no ha reparado y le ayuda a guardar apariencias. Pocas veces usa su coche, mayormente para las emergencias. Hay una moto junto a ellas, la dejó aquí Kyle el otro día. Su familia ahora estaba involucrada en el mundo de las sombras, lo que tanto su padre como él no querían. Clary cometió su primer asesinato y ya era diferente, seguía culpándose por la muerte de su padre. Él solo pensaba en un objetivo, encontrar a Alec.

-H me ha tenido al tanto de las cosas, no sé si estás enterado pero pertenezco al grupo. -Le distrajo Dorothea.

Jonathan sonrío bebiendo una taza de café –Gracias por cuidar a mí familia.

-El Grande Brooklyn me propuso unirme al Clan, pero le dije que estoy muy vieja para eso –le dijo ella sentándose junto a él en la banca –Me gusta tú tatuaje.

-Gracias… supe que ahora el pequeño de Brooklyn es el líder en Nueva York.

-Sí, ha reclutado más. Estuvieron saqueando buscando a Amatis. H te debe tener informado. No me imagino como lograron dar con ella.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –respondió él y se detuvo para beber más café.

-Por lo que he logrado saber, ellos abarcan todos los estados Jonathan... no le he pasado esta información a H porque sé que no sabría cómo manejarla. Aline es quién toma las decisiones y tiene carácter, han pasado muchas cosas desde que se perdió tú novio, atacaron a los Penhallow y tú madre es muy valiente.

Jonathan mordió su labio, tenía toda la razón. Helen nunca había coordinado gente y la valentía de Aline no podía ser de mucha ayuda con gentes profesionales, asesinos entrenados como él y Helen. –Ellos son más de lo que pensé.

-Bat Velazquez vino preguntándome por Sebastian cada fin de mes, escuchó que era un cliente habitual y aquí podían encontrarlo, yo le dije que no lo había visto y que si sabía de él, que es parte del Círculo y era considerado uno de los mejores, pero con el paso del tiempo… no hubo aparición de él, así que… pensaron que escapó como un cobarde.

-Yo no soy el Anciano, yo me enfrento de frente –contestó él poniéndose de pie –hiciste bien en no decirle a H sobre el Clan, nosotros somos pocos. La mayoría deseó una vida nueva lejos de esto; somos cuatro contra todo un país.

-Ya son más, nos tienes a Anson, Luke, tú madre, Simon, Kyle, Clary… -ella miró hacia la ventana –el chico de la silla de ruedas no entra, pero tengo amigos míos dispuestos a apoyarte, cuando hagas un levantamiento. Las cosas bajo el control del Grande de Brooklyn… benefician a algunos y perjudica a otros, sino te unes a él, tienes probabilidad de perder.

En estos días se enfrentaría a Magnus Bane, su rival no solo en las sombras sino también de amores. -Necesito encontrar a Alec.

-Lo sé.

La puerta se abrió, él vio salir a su hermana. Lleva su cabello suelto, una blusa verde con una sudadera de cuadros con unos jeans de mezclilla. Su pequeña hermana menor, que también había vivido una pesadilla por el Círculo. La imagen de Jimmy sobre su hermana vino a su mente.

-¿Qué si ya vas a entrar? –preguntó Clary

-Iré a la Base a ver a Anson.

-Jonathan –le dijo ella en desacuerdo –Mamá dijo que…

-No puedo estar calmado, sin saber dónde está. -le interrumpió él, no podía concentrarse ni dejar de pensar en que condiciones podía estar. Su lesión era grave.

-Iré contigo –le dijo Clary.

El celular de Jonathan empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada entrante de A.P.

-¿Son buenas noticias?

_-Me parece que sí, Alexander apareció. Está aquí en los Hamptons. Hodge lo mandó en taxi._

-¿Hodge?

Jonathan se puso de pie, le entregó la taza de café a su hermana. En su bolsillo había metido las llaves de la moto de Kyle, iba a usarlas para salir de ahí, sin despedirse fue hasta la moto. Clary miró a Dorothea -¿Y ahora por qué salió tan deprisa?

….

* * *

En la sala de operaciones debajo de la casa de los Lightwood, Magnus vio que había un equipo preparando unos explosivos para tumbar el búnker. Maxwell Trueblood quería descubrir que hay ahí dentro. Maxwell entró acompañado de Malcolm Fade. No lucía nada contento.

-Supe que fallaste Bane, no tengo la cabeza de Morgenstern en mi escritorio.

-Mató a mi equipo –contestó Magnus girando –yo estoy herido no estoy en condiciones de…

Maxwell le quitó una de las muletas tumbándolo al piso –No has hecho nada bien Bane, perdiste a mi sobrino y no puedes ni siquiera matar a Morgenstern.

-Alec quería ser libre de esto, tal vez lo consiga… tal vez… pan blanco logré terminar con usted.

-¿Pan blanco? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Alexander ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones! -le retó Magnus. ¿Por qué este hombre quería entrometerse tanto en la vida de Alec?

-¡No, él no puede hacerlo! ¡Aunque creo que si lo veo la próxima vez lo más seguro es que lo mate!

-Usted es…

Maxwell le disparó en el brazo vendado, provocando que grite. –Agárrenlo.

-¿Qué va a hacer?

Malcolm levantó a Magnus, él intentó defenderse. Pero uno de los agentes le esposó las manos y otro los pies.

-¿Va a matarme?

-Ya no me eres necesario, te aguanté por Alec… porqué me ayudaste a retenerlo. Además yo quería matarte desde la primera vez.

-¿La primera vez? -Magnus vio que le sujetaron junto a los explosivos -¿Qué va a hacer?

-Tenemos que abrir ese búnker y tú vas a ayudarnos. -Magnus le miró petrificado. ¿Este hombre terminaría con él esta noche?

-¡Usted es un monstruo!

Maxwell empezó a reírse –No, soy un asesinó y criminal… lo que el Clan y el Círculo buscaban, pero ya nadie puede protegerlos. Porque yo los eliminé.

-¡Jonathan sigue vivo! ¡También Blackthorn!

-Mi gente se encargará de Morgenstern esta noche, lástima que no verás lo que es tener resultados.

…

* * *

Jonathan estacionó la moto afuera de la casa de los Hamptons. Sentado en las escaleras del Jardín, está Alec acompañado de Helen. Alec al verlo se puso de pie. Jonathan apagó el motor de la moto, descendió de ésta quitándose el casco y la tiró al piso. Alec tenía el cabello teñido de color chocolate y unos pupilentes, su ropa era diferente pero era el mismo que recordaba. Estuvieron mirándose en silencio, Helen dio dos pasos hacia atrás, para darles privacidad.

Jonathan fue el primero en ir hacia Alec, quien acudió al encuentro abrazándolo.

-Jonathan…

Solo pronunciar su nombre, hizo que su voz se entrecortara. Jonathan colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. Su corazón latía rápido, había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que vieron, no estuvo ahí cuando despertó del coma y la vez en Rikers... todo eso ahora era parte del pasado. Alexander está frente a sus ojos.

-Tonto –le dijo Jonathan.

Alec empezó a llorar –Te amo Jonathan, te amo… no vuelvas a pedirme que me aleje de ti, no vuelvas a…

Jonathan lo besó en los labios, fue un roce ligero y suave –No vas a separarte de mí entendiste, no volveré a dejarte con nadie más, soy el único que puede protegerte.

Alec sonrío –Y yo voy a protegerte a ti, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar.

-No hablemos, ven –él le sujetó de su mano.

-Jonathan… mi tío… -Alec no dio ningún paso más.

-Alec…

-Entiendo porque te hiciste pasar por muerto –reveló Alec –ellos te seguirían cazando y tú aprovechaste que ya no tenían la atención en ti, yo quise suicidarme muchas veces… no podía vivir en…

Jonathan lo jaló llevándolo hacia adentro de la casa, Aline estaba molesta de pie en la puerta, junto a ella estaban Simon, Kyle y Michael.

-Hola –dijo él.

-Maniático, debería estar furiosa contigo por mentirme sobre algo muy serio pero… -ella miró a Alec –lo discutiremos después.

Jonathan asintió y subió hacia una de las habitaciones. Alec abrió la puerta, Jonathan encendió la luz.

-Jonathan… ven

Ambos se acostaron juntos. Alec se acolchonó en su pecho.

-Esto… todo esto…

-No sé cómo terminarlo Alec… tenía pensado enfrentarme al líder del Clan pero es tú tío -le respondió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Mi tío es un asesino… sangre solo derrama más sangre… yo… -Alec se detuvo un momento, lo que iba a decir no era nada fácil -él mató a mi padre y lo que te hizo… mi familia está en peligro.

-Creo que no imaginamos todo la cola que llevamos –bufó Jonathan acariciando su cabello.

Alec sacó algo de su sudadera y le mostró el contrato. Jonathan se asombró.

-¿Todavía lo tienes?

-Me prometiste que lo quemaríamos juntos, yo me hice la promesa que te esperaría el tiempo que estuvieras en Rikers. No pude amar a Magnus, lo quería… pero él desconfiaba de mí, ya no era el chico que tanto me gustó, esas gentes siguiéndome a todos lados.

-Eres un chico que siempre me sorprende -contestó Jonathan, era el hombre más valiente y sobre todo seguía amándolo. Él tenía el temor que lo había olvidado y ahora era feliz con el anciano.

-Magnus… él me dijo que mi tío fue quien te mandó a matar –Alec se escondió en el pecho de Jonathan –ellos accidentalmente fueron los responsables del choque, por el cual yo entré en coma.

-Alec…

-Stephen me mostró uno de los videos de mi tío contigo en Rikers.

-¿Stephen? -preguntó levantándole la barbilla.

-Cuándo me escapé, me encontré con el Director Hodge y me llevó a su casa, vi cuando atacaron la casa de Aline mientras el Clan me buscaba –Alec le miró sonrojado –Hodge me reveló que estuvo en la Clave y un par de cosas más que yo desconocía, Stephen me está entrenando.

Jonathan acarició su rostro –Alec…

-Cuando desperté del coma recordé algunas cosas, pero ya no soy el mismo si me empeño en recordar algo la migraña llega y...

-Alec… -Él quería reírse, pero sabía que Alec tenía sentimientos encontrados, emoción al verlo, dolor por lo ocurrido con su familia y odio hacia su tío. Eso le daba un choque emocional muy fuerte.

-Pienso que por mucho daño que haya hecho una persona, no somos jueces para decidir si deben morir. Por algo existe la justicia, además no soy muy creyente en cuestión de fe… pero si hay un creador que nos regaló la vida… solo él puede decidir cuándo quitarla.

Jonathan lo acarició –Todos deberían pensar cómo tú.

-Pero no lo hacen… ¿Vas a besarme de nuevo?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, él miró hacia ésta enojado -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Jocelyn nos llamó, están atacando la casa de Luke… -avisó Aline.

Jonathan se levantó de la cama -¿Luke no estaba con ellas?

-Se supone que sí, pero Kyle y Helen ya fueron para ahí…

-Jonathan… -Alec le sujetó de la muñeca y lo abrazó. Jonathan correspondió al abrazo –Recuerda lo que te dije… por favor…

Jonathan sonrío y le besó la nariz –No quiero mentirte.

Él se marchó. Alec salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Aline seguía a Jonathan, quién cerró la puerta y escuchó una moto partir. Aline miró hacia las escaleras.

-Hola.

-Esta es una respuesta de mi tío, debe saber que Jonathan ya está en Manhattan.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, me da gusto saber que estás bien.

-Quisiera que no se dediquen a nada de esto.

-Seguramente, pero… somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo. Jonathan te necesita Alec, él es diferente cuando está contigo. Lo vi desde que llegaste al Colegio.

-Me gusta el logo de tú blusa.

-¿Éste? –ella preguntó –Clary lo dibujó, somos los Cazadores de Sombras. ¿Quieres conocer la base?

Alec asintió. Ella le llevó al comedor, donde abrió una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras superiores, ahí había una habitación llena de computadoras, cajas, mapas y demás. Ahí está un hombre que no conocía.

-Él es AP –le dijo Aline.

-Así que tú eres el novio de Sebastian.

-Creo que mi novio tiene muchos nombres claves –contestó él apenado.

-De todas maneras esto ahora es diferente, con la información que me dio Hodge. Ahora nos enfrentamos a una organización de Criminales

-Los subterráneos –dijo Alec.

-Lin es la novia de H -le dijo Anson.

-¿Qué? –él miró hacia Aline, quién se acercó al computador.

-No puedo cortejar a la hermana de Sebastian y menos a su madre, creo que hay que incluir a una chica más –bufó Anson –Luke ya está en el lugar, vaya Sebastian fue a exceso de velocidad.

-¿Crees que las hayan secuestrado? ¿Estarán bien?

Alec llevó su mano a su frente, y miró hacia la computadora.

-Mi tío mató a mi padre, quiero sacar a mi familia de ahí… a mi mamá y mis hermanos –contestó él.

-Alec –dijo Aline agobiada, la situación también debe ser demasiado agotadora para él.

…..

* * *

Jonathan se estacionó y se quitó el casco, el lugar se incendiaba. Varios de los vecinos observaban el lugar, ya habían llamado a los bomberos. Él entró al lugar y vio salir a Luke cargando a Jocelyn en la espalda. ´

-¿Y Clary?

-Tenemos que llevarlas al hospital –le dijo Luke.

Kyle llevaba en sus brazos a Clary, quien estaba inconsciente. Junto al coche se encontraba Helen.

-Siéntanlas en el coche –dijo Jonathan subiendo al asiento y encendió el motor del vehículo. Luke colocó adelante a Jocelyn y se sentó atrás con Helen y Clary.

Jonathan le dio a Kyle las llaves de su moto, las miradas decían todo. Jonathan sentía que la sangre le hervía, su mamá tenía quemaduras en el brazo y Clary no lucía muy bien. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al área de emergencias. Se saltó varios semáforos rojos, pero no le importó. La vida de su madre y Clary estaba en aprietos. Debió haberlas llevado con él. ¿Por qué las dejó solas?

Al llegar al hospital, apagó el motor dejando la llave puesta, bajó del coche y fue al asiento de su mamá, cargándola. Luke hizo lo mismo con Clary. La Doctora Penhallow andaba por ahí, así que les ayudó a que los atiendan enseguida. Luke le explicaba que es lo que había ocurrido. Él salió a comprar porque su mamá quería prepararle un postre. Madame Dorothea se marchó al irse él, así que ellas se quedaron solas. Solas.

El teléfono de Jonathan sonó y vio que era una llamada de AP.

-_¿Cómo están?_

-Están en terapia intensiva, por lo que entendí… Clary tiene dificultades en sus pulmones y…

_-Jonathan… -_él reconoció la voz de Alec –_lo siento… te pido perdón por todo esto… _

-No puedo hablar contigo ahora Alec, lo siento –él terminó la llamada.

Él se quedó sentado junto con Luke, le pidió a Helen y Kyle que vuelvan a la Base y se encarguen que Alec no trate de escapar. Maxwell Trueblood le estaba declarando la guerra, el conflicto final sería entre ellos dos. La policía no tardó en llegar, el Sargento Merliorn se asombró de verlo.

-¿No estabas muerto?

-¿Y usted ya es sargento?

-Al parecer fue una fuga de gas en la cocina.

-Sí –dijo él en desacuerdo -Mi mamá llamó diciendo que les estaban atacando y usted viene a decirme que fue culpa del gas.

-Cuando la policía sepa qué estás vivo, no creo que haya sido muy inteligente de tú parte… ve lo que ha ocurrido.

-Quieren una respuesta y se las daré –respondió sarcástico.

Él empezó a caminar, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y se topó con la capilla del hospital. Siempre se preguntó, porque había una ahí. Entró, hay varias personas adelante, algunos solo estaban sentados y otros rezaban. Él se sentó en la última banca. Un hombre sacrificándose por la humanidad, por el perdón de los pecados. Él tampoco era creyente, todos ignoraban ese sacrificio; la maldad seguía existiendo, los humanos se destruían unos a otros. Él cerró los ojos y recordó cuando conoció a Alec por primera vez, como no quiso dispararle.

-¡Jonathan!

Él abrió sus ojos y vio a Luke preocupado.

-Clary… ella murió, no pudo…

Jonathan quedó atónito y se puso de pie, salió de la capilla. Luke le siguió, la doctora Penhallow está del pasillo. La puerta de la habitación está abierta, las máquinas ya estaban desconectadas y Clary tiene una sábana que deja al descubierto su rostro.

Él cayó al suelo de rodillas, empezando a llorar. Él tenía sus propios ideales al principio, la mamá de Helen no merecía morir, tampoco Clary… no tenían por qué estar involucradas.

Jia se agachó, abrazándolo –Lo siento… lo siento.

¿Por qué ella y Alec se disculpaban por algo que no habían hecho? ¿Por qué Maxwell Trueblood no era quién se disculpaba? ¿Así terminaría todo esto?

….

* * *

**Hola, buenas tardes. ¡Feliz día del Padre! Bueno, creo que como que me toca actualizar los días festivos. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Un capítulo con muchas emociones fuertes. Pero el enfrentamiento Trueblood contra Morgenstern parece aproximarse. Gracias por sus comentarios, saluditos. Y el miércoles publicaré capítulo doble. **

**Les dejo el adelanto del siguiente: "Libre".**

-Vengo a unirme a ustedes.

Jonathan levantó la mirada y vio que Stephen Herondale estaba ahí. Helen quedó atónita. Alec limpió las lágrimas de Jonathan con sus dedos.

-Anson me comentó lo de tú hermana y que Jocelyn está en estado crítico. Terminemos con el Clan.

-No, ya no quiero más muertes –dijo Jonathan.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Helen -¡Pero mira lo que acaba de pasar!

-Por eso no quiero hacer nada, si atacamos nosotros, luego pueden ir hacia los padres de Aline o alguien más que sea cercano a nosotros… ya no tengo fuerzas para más.

**Nos vemos la próxima actualización, saludos a Mafer, Fan de uchiha, patoisabel, lunafd, tenshi, magaby, alexander, y a todos los que leen. El final está cerca.**

**Con cariño, besos y abrazos. Jaidiangel.**


	62. Libre

-No debí regresar –Jonathan miraba la habitación vacía, se han llevado el cuerpo de su hermana. –Ella me pidió acompañarme a los Hamptons, debí…

Tal vez sino hubiera pensado solo en encontrar a Alec, tal vez si hubiera escuchado a su mamá. Ellas estarían bien. Sus cabellos están sudados, Luke está cubierto de cenizas y polvo. Sus lentes le hacen lucir más grande y sus ropas están desgastadas. No quiso que le revisen en Urgencias, no quiso separarse de su mamá cuando la llevaron a una terapia intensiva. Él realmente amaba a su madre, por años permaneció a su lado a pesar de que ella escogió por Valentine. Sus palabras le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Jonathan, sé que esto es duro pero tú madre está luchando entre la vida y la muerte también –le contestó Luke con voz cansada. –tienes que ser fuerte.

¿Fuerte? Él ya no quería ser fuerte, se prometió protegerlas al igual que a Alec, falló en su misión. -Mi hermana acaba de morir y…

-Te lo advertí –le interrumpió enfadado Luke –te dije que hagas a Helen desistir, te advertí que no continúes contra el Clan; pero tenías que mandar a Kyle con aquel cuaderno diciendo que podían confiar en ellos. ¿Creías que Clary se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados?

Jonathan golpeó la pared con un puñetazo. Su mano se lastimó pero no le importó las raspaduras, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, vestía la misma ropa que cuando llegó del aeropuerto. Una camisa sin mangas color negra y unos pantalones deportivos azules.

-Clary se sentía culpable porque tú estabas en la cárcel, por confiar en Jace y… si hay alguien responsable de su muerte, eres tú –dijo Luke acercándose a él y colocó su mano en su hombro, en señal de consolación, –te comunicaste con el Grande de Brooklyn, mataste a su gente. ¿Creíste que no iban a hacer nada? Ellos ya conocen tú punto débil, tú mamá y tú hermana.

-Alec… también pueden ir por Alec –dijo él serio –vamos a buscarlo, prefiero que él esté conmigo.

-¿Alec Lightwood apareció? –preguntó asombrado Luke.

-Sí, él está en los Hamptons –respondió Jonathan.

….

* * *

Ragnor entró al área lleno de escombros. Destruyeron el búnker, la gente de Fade fue a atacar a las Morgenstern, se encontraba con el ex –naval que es amigo de ella. Pero alguien le llamó, fue del celular de Magnus. Las piedras estaban encima de otras. La imagen le hizo recordar el día que perdieron a Catarina.

No había nadie ahí, Ragnor escuchó a alguien tosiendo. Él empezó a buscar, hasta que le vio en una esquina con esposas en las manos y en los pies.

-¡Bane! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ragnor corrió hacia su amigo, su cabello estaba blanco por el polvo y su rostro también, no lo habría reconocido; sin embargo, el cabello lo delataba pues lo traía en picos, sus aretes en la oreja derecha y los anillos de su mano. Jamás verías a Magnus Bane sin su ropa llamativa.

-Trueblood cree que estoy muerto, pero logré convencer al último agente que se quedó –dijo tosiendo.

Ragnor se agachó, notando su brazo sangrando y también la frente. Trueblood lo intentó matar. Ese hombre era una bestia escondido debajo de una máscara de hombre perfecto. Él supo que Bat y el equipo que mando Magnus murieron al enfrentar a Sebastian. Tal vez fue eso lo que no le gustó al "Jefe".

-Tienen que curarte esas heridas –contestó Ragnor sacudiendo su cabeza –Voy a sacarte de aquí. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Tenemos que hallar a pan blanco, necesito comunicarme con él.

…

* * *

Jonathan entró a la casa de los Hamptons junto con Luke, ya era de madrugada. Alec se dirigió a él primero y lo abrazó. Jonathan aceptó el abrazo empezando a llorar. La compañía de Alec era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, en los cuales no sabía que hacer.

-Vengo a unirme a ustedes.

Jonathan levantó la mirada y vio que Stephen Herondale estaba ahí. Helen quedó atónita. Alec limpió las lágrimas de Jonathan con sus dedos. Lo reconoció por las fotos que mostraron en la búsqueda de los VIP. Es joven y su ropa de traje le daba un tono de seriedad. Ese hombre estuvo entrenando a Alec durante su desaparición. Junto a él se encuentra el director Hodge, siempre tan ético y pulcro, con su cabello peinado a la mitad.

-Anson me comentó lo de tú hermana y que Jocelyn está en estado crítico. Terminemos con el Clan.

-No, ya no quiero más muertes –dijo Jonathan, provocando una reacción en todos. Le miraban como si acaso escucharon bien.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Helen alterada, sus cabellos rubios están sujetados en una coleta. Su vestido color azul continúa sucio por acudir al rescate de su familia -¡Pero mira lo que acaba de pasar!

-Por eso no quiero hacer nada, si atacamos nosotros, luego pueden ir hacia los padres de Aline -él miró hacia su amiga y después a los demás -o alguien más que sea cercano a nosotros… ya no tengo fuerzas para más.

Alec sostuvo su rostro –Jonathan…

Pero él no podía mirarlo, no ahora.

-¿Tú querías saber quién les daba las misiones al Círculo? –preguntó Hodge. Jonathan la observó asombrado -Yo pertenecí al grupo de Logística en la Clave con Amatis, sabía que el Clan existía. Los casos se dividían entre los dos grupos. ¿Sabes por qué sacaron a los Morgenstern de la Clave?

-Porque desobedecieron las reglas –dijo Jonathan alejándose de Alec.

Stephen sacudió su cabeza –No, fue porque cuando se fundó la Clave el motivo era que los padres de Roderick Morgenstern fueron asesinados y la policía no hizo nada. Encontraron al culpable y lo mataron, para proteger a la sociedad desde la sombra de esos casos sin resolver que el dinero y el poder compran. Hace setenta y tres años cuando sacaron a tú bisabuelo… fue porque él descubrió en uno de los archivos que una testigo declaró que el que mató a los padres de Roderick era un miembro del Clan, que ellos los mataron solo porque fueron testigos de algo vinculados a ellos, fue cuando él se reveló y más cuando descubrió que la Clave trabajaba en acuerdo con ellos y lo ocultaron –Alec sintió sus lágrimas –lo mataron frente a todos y les cerraron las puertas. Lo que El Círculo empezó a descubrir, fue que las cosas ya no eran los mismos. Los casos no tenían una buena justificación, Valentine lo sabía y nosotros también. Su regla de él era "La evidencia siempre dice la verdad, las personas mienten y los datos pueden ser alterados; pero las evidencias no". Cuando nos levantamos como rebeldes y Alexei de Quincy avisó a tú abuelo. Él le ordenó que lo matara. Pero nosotros hicimos el levantamiento, logramos salvar lo que pudimos de los archivos. Ahí vimos ese mismo testimonio sobre lo ocurrido con Roderick Morgenstern. –Sus manos temblaban y se sentó –Como yo seguí como agente encubierto… escarbé y escarbé hasta que encontré la respuesta lo que ellos vieron fue que a Benedict Lightwood lo asesinó a uno de sus hijos.

Alec palideció, Jonathan le miró. Luke sacudió su cabeza.

-Pero eso no terminó ahí, yo preferí no decírselo a tú padre. Porque entre los archivos encontramos el video de la muerte de tú bisabuelo y un Fairchild fue quién lo mató.

-Eso es… -interrumpió Aline.

-Por Amatis, supe que el Círculo se mantenía bien –interrumpió Hodge –Resolvían los casos que Amatis y yo logramos salvar. Hasta que Praetor Scott fue a visitar a tú abuelo y le dijo lo sucedido, sospechaban de tú padre. Tú abuelo se confrontó con tú padre y… le dio un ataque, intentó llegar a sus medicinas pero…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Jonathan soltó a Alec.

-Valentine mató a tú abuelo, pero lo hizo porque estaba colérico por todo lo que sabía. Al igual que estás tú en estos momentos. Él amó a tú madre, solo que después que supo eso… su corazón cambió por completo. Él le pidió a Luke que asesine a Praetor Scott, él no sabía que fue parte de la Clave y Amatis alteró su perfil. Sé que esto es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad… Rufus Hastings, miembro de la Clave deseó continuar con nosotros, él era parte del FBI así que nos pasaba casos que consideramos bien filtrados, pero Andrew Blackthorn lo descubrió en una reunión con Maxwell Trueblood, no sospechó nada. Era abogado y dueño de un bufete importante. Cuando leyó uno de los éxitos que tuvimos, se percató que era un testigo que afectaba en un caso de su competencia. Fue que le comentó a tú padre y me pidió investigar a Rufus, logré hackear su base de datos, ahí descubrí que nuestros casos se los daba el Clan. Ellos nos controlaban.

-Por eso Valentine le pidió a Emil matar a Rufus –interrumpió Luke.

-Sí, pero Andrew confrontó a Trueblood y le dijo que estaba seguro que él era parte del Clan, que lo descubriría. Trueblood lo tiró a loco, pero una semana después mataron a su esposa y le dejaron esa nota de amenaza.

-Es un ciclo sin fin –dijo Aline.

-Pensamos que fue así, por eso los últimos casos después de Rufus. Tanto Amatis, Andrew, Malachi, Hodge, yo… todos los que estábamos en esa lista VIP se los otorgábamos a tú padre, investigábamos por nuestra cuenta, yo descubrí a Alaric como miembro del Clan y también a Kailie, fue cuando comenzó la verdadera lucha. Con la mudanza de tus vecinos nuevos, y que eran Lightwood pensé decírselo a tu padre… pero sabíamos que los Lightwood ya no tenían nada que ver con el Clan, no existía ningún altercado; pero cuando empezaron a cazar a cada uno de la lista VIP, yo me vi obligado a esconderme y a ti te metieron a la cárcel, supe que él se entregó libremente a morir el día de tú juicio, pensó que a lo mejor… si lo mataban como deseaban… a ustedes los dejarían en paz, pero al parecer no fue así… es por eso que cuando supe que tú hermana falleció vine.

Jonathan estaba pensativo con sus manos en la cabeza –Es mucho por procesar, yo no deseo esta responsabilidad… solo quiero que se acabe, tal vez si como Luke me dijo…

-¿Crees que esto se va a acabar? –le preguntó Kyle, quien había permanecido en silencio –Ese Clan es peor de lo que crees, mataron a los sobrevivientes del Círculo, no quedó ninguno con vida más que los que están aquí.

-Además tenemos que tomar venganza por lo que le pasó a Clary y tú mamá –dijo Simon –tal vez no es muy inteligente pero.

-¿Se están escuchando a ustedes mismos? –preguntó Alec –Así como estamos todos reunidos en estos momentos, hablando sobre tomar venganza por mano propia, así fue como empezó la Clave y el Clan.

-Alexander, la Policía de Nueva York está comprada, incluso la cárcel –le dijo Stephen –Jonathan lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-Solo vamos a enfrentarlos –dijo Luke.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Aline –Ellos son muchos y…

-Esto ya no es culpa del Clan –dijo Alec interrumpiendo a Aline –El Clan terminó, Magnus me lo dijo. Los pocos que quedan están con mi tío y son parte ahora de los Subterráneos. Ellos querían terminar con las organizaciones que protegían desde las sombras.

Jonathan observó a Alec.

-¿No lo entienden? Creo que fue mi tío quien empezó a usar para su propio beneficio a Rufus Hastings, tal vez… él no sabía que era del Clan.

-Pensó que era de los Subterráneos –dijo Anson –eso tendría sentido.

-El Clan tenía de misión la organización de los subterráneos -contestó Stephen.

-Lo que he investigado de los Subterráneos es que son una organización muy antigua y fueron objetivo del Clan por muchos años –dijo Hodge -ellos se mantienen bajo perfil, haciendo pensar que el Clan sigue activo.

Alec empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, llevándose una mano a su frente. Jonathan le miró preocupado -No podemos meter a Alec en esto –aclaró Jonathan.

-Necesito tomar mis medicinas.

-Vamos a descansar –le dijo Jonathan agarrando su mano, ambos subieron por las escaleras.

Helen tenía sus manos en las mejillas –Si Maxwell Trueblood es el enemigo

-Vamos a destruirlo y cobraremos venganza –dijo Aline.

…..

* * *

Alec se acostó en la cama abrazado de Jonathan, él lloró hasta quedarse seco; pero logró dormir. No hablaron más en ese momento. Jonathan no quería involucrarlo, deseaba hallar una manera de poder terminar con eso. Su padre matando a su abuelo. Un Fairchild asesinando al último Morgenstern y las puertas se cerraron. Después su mamá y su padre se enamoraron. ¿Qué coincidencia pudo ser esa? Su abuelo sabía sobre los Morgenstern. Pero su madre fue hija única, así que Valentine entraría en representación de los Fairchild. Le ocultaron la verdad y las cosas llegaron a este punto. Su padre muriendo para protegerlos, Clary siendo asesinada por venganza a él y su madre en estado crítico. Era una carga demasiado grande para un hombre de 18 años. Más él no era cualquier hombre, su padre se encargó de entrenarlo desde los diez años. Emil fue su maestro y dio su vida por él. Helen tenía razón esto no podía quedarse así. Alguien debería poner un alto. Maxwell Trueblood le mintió, le dijo que era un justiciero pero no era verdad. Trueblood es un criminal escondido en la máscara de un justiciero. Él engañó a su propia familia, asesinó al padre de Alec y terminó con el Clan. Solo alguien podía detenerlo y era él, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

Cuando despertó, Alec le observaba acariciando su rostro –Te ves bonito cuando duermes.

-Tú te ves horrible –respondió sarcástico. Más no era verdad, mirar los ojos azules de Alec le daban paz en esos momentos.

-¡Baboso! –le dijo dándole un almohadazo.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una caminata? -preguntó estirándose. Su cabello andaba suelto, tal vez era hora de darle un corte.

-Parece que va a llover –dijo viendo hacia la ventana.

-No creo que llueva.

Alec se quitó los pupilentes para dormir, no se acostumbraba al cabello chocolate pero era un buen disfraz.

-¿No deberíamos ir a la funeraria?

-Luke se encargará de eso –contestó abrazándolo –vayamos a dar un paseo.

-Muy bien…

Alexander pensó que a lo mejor no quería ir a despedirse de Clary, debía seguir sintiéndose mal y lo único que podía hacer es permanecer a su lado.

…

* * *

Jace bajó las escaleras molesto, detrás de él va Isabelle. Jace vio que todo el sótano estaba destruido. La base de operaciones ya no existía.

-¿Qué encontraron en el búnker? –le preguntó Maryse a su hermano.

-Nada, estaba completamente vacío.

Jace se dirigió a golpear a su tío en el rostro, pero Malcolm Fade le detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Jace? –le preguntó su mamá.

Jace rojo del coraje –Clary está muerta, usted la mató.

-Yo estuve aquí toda la noche –respondió Maxwell –no pude haber sido yo.

-Pero usted debió dar la orden –dijo Isabelle -¡Ella no se tenía la culpa de esto!

-Maryse llévatelos por favor, por eso estoy en desacuerdo que menores de edad entren a este tipo de asociaciones, son muy sensibles.

-¿Tú diste esa orden? ¿Mandaste matar a la familia Morgenstern? –preguntó Maryse incrédula.

-Jonathan mató a nuestros hombres y a Magnus Bane –contestó él serio –Creo que tampoco es un ángel.

-Maxwell, yo tengo cuatro hijos no sabes lo que es eso –le dijo Maryse.

-¿No te estás dando cuenta de algo hermanita? –Maxwell se acercó a ella –Pensamos que nadie podría matar a Robert, pero tal vez… también Jonathan lo mató.

-No, él no haría eso… no haría algo que terminaría lastimando a Alec –respondió Isabelle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

-Alec confía en él y yo confío en mi hermano –dijo Isabelle severa –Así que no creo que él haya matado a mi padre.

-Chicos, sé que la chica Morgenstern era su amiga y esto es desafortunado, pero en una guerra siempre ocurren este tipo de situaciones. Ahora déjenme trabajar.

Maryse observó a sus dos hijos. Isabelle se acercó a ella –Creo que lo mejor era volver a casa, no quedarnos y ser testigos de esto.

-Tal vez eso debieron hacer desde el principio –contestó Maxwell –En realidad tal vez si Jace no hubiera descuidado a Alexander y cumplía con su trabajo, nada de esto sucedía.

-¡Mi hermano está desaparecido! –le reclamó Isabelle.

-Exacto, y ustedes no se dan cuenta que esto es peligroso y que me estoy encargando de todos haciendo lo mejor que puedo –él se marchó.

…

* * *

Más tarde llovía, Jonathan corre sujetando la mano de Alec hasta que llegaron al granero. No había ninguna sola luz en el lugar. Un relámpago iluminó el exterior y el trueno no tardó en sonar. Jonathan abrazó a Alec.

-¿Estás bien?

-Te dije que iba a llover, debimos quedarnos en la casa de Aline –dijo enfadado Alec.

-Correcto señor meteorólogo, la próxima vez que haga una predicción no dudaré de usted –contestó y Alec sonrío

-A veces eres un baboso, tengo frío.

-Voy a buscar dónde podemos acomodarnos –Jonathan le soltó.

-¿Estás loco? No se ve nada.

-Tan siquiera no huele feo, tampoco hay ruido de ningún animal o algo peligroso, lo más seguro es que encontremos alguna serpiente, tarántula o…

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Aquí hay paja –Alec sintió cuando le jaló del brazo y llegaron a donde hay varias pacas de paja. Jonathan se sentó primero y después él lo imitó.

-Jonathan…

-¿Ocurre algo?

Alec mordió su labio –Hay que esperar que pase la lluvia.

Escuchó movimiento y quiso ver, pero los brazos de Jonathan lo colocaron en su pecho y él le acarició su cabello –Gracias… por estar a mi lado... Alec

-¿No te da miedo lo que haces? ¿A lo que te dedicas?

-Me gusta la adrenalina y estar al filo del peligro, aprendí a ser lo que soy me entrenaron a no tener miedo –Alec bajó la mirada y acarició sus manos –aunque creo que ya lo he hecho por 8 años tal vez es hora de renunciar.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, lo medité mucho cuando venía en el vuelo a Manhattan –Jonathan entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alec –Te extrañé…

-Yo también, no debiste tratarme como lo hiciste –quejó Alec –entendí que no querías meterme en problemas, siempre me has estado protegiendo.

-Siempre lo haré

-Yo también voy a protegerte, estuve siendo entrenado y… –Alec dejó de hablar al sentir los labios de Jonathan en su oreja –Jonathan…

Él no le respondió, besaba su oreja y detrás de esta. Alec sentía su respiración y también como su corazón se saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento. Con cuidado Jonathan le recostó y se colocó sobre él besando su cuello, subió lentamente por la barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Alec cerró los ojos y aceptó el beso. Le gustaba lo que sentía y llevó sus manos a la espalda mojada de Jonathan, quien introdujo su lengua y él dio un ligero respingo, sus manos también le acariciaban.

-¡Vamos abre el granero!

Jonathan se detuvo, Alec abrió los ojos atónito. Jonathan se puso de pie y vio el granero abrirse, una señora jaló un cordón que hizo que la luz se encendiera. El espacio es grande, una camioneta de una cabina entró.

-¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Nosotros estábamos fuera cuando la lluvia cayó y buscamos donde escondernos disculpe –contestó Jonathan.

-¿Viven cerca?

-La casa de mi amiga está a unos kilómetros –explicó él.

-Ya están aquí, vengan a la casa dense un baño y coman algo caliente, pueden ocupar la habitación de mi hijo –dijo la señora. Alec sonrío.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Soy Jonathan Morgenstern, si quiere le muestro mi ID

-Tú eres el hijo del señor Valentine, ya decía que ese color de cabello peculiar se me hacía conocido –dijo la señora –en su inmobiliaria compramos esta casa.

El señor sacó un paraguas de la camioneta y se lo entregó a su esposa.

Ellos fueron amables con ambos, les dieron alimento, se bañaron con agua caliente, ropa y unas colchas para dormir. Ellos estarían en la habitación del primer piso. Alec observaba de la ventana que la lluvia seguía recia. Jonathan entró viéndolo con aquellos pijamas que le quedaban enormes. Alec giró y se asombró al verle con su bóxer y una camiseta.

-¿Intentas seducirme?

-¿Está funcionando? –preguntó acercándose a él.

Alec frunció el labio y negó con la cabeza –No creo que sea el lugar adecuado, esos señores pueden escucharnos y además…

-Nos iremos en cuanto termine la lluvia, no sabemos nada sobre ellos –dijo Jonathan.

-Lamento mucho lo de Clary, que nuestras familias y nuestra vida…

-Hey, escúchame –Jonathan colocó sus manos en sus mejillas –todo está bien, voy a terminar con esto y…

-Emil fue tú maestro, ¿Él te dijo qué hizo mi abuelo? –preguntó Alec.

-Alec…

-Eso significa que sí –contestó Alec bajando la mirada –yo no recordaba muy bien y me pregunté porque mi tío insistía en mis recuerdos antes del accidente. Mi abuelo… a él le gustaba tomarme fotos y también entrar a mi cuarto cuando yo me vestía.

Jonathan le miró atónito.

-Jamás me tocó, yo pensé que era normal… sabes, un día mi tío le descubrió tomándome fotos en la bañera y lo golpeó, agarró una toalla y me sacó de ahí, después de eso…

-Entonces Emil hizo bien en matarlo –contestó Jonathan.

-Yo recuerdo claramente esa noche, descubrí a tú maestro matando a mi abuelo. Bajé por agua y le vi dispararle, yo grité y fue que los demás se despertaron –la voz de Alec se entrecortó, Jonathan lo abrazó –Eso terminó en una desgracia por mi culpa, mi abuela… los sirvientes.

Jonathan sujetó sus mejillas –Alec, amor… mírame a los ojos.

-¿Acabas de llamarme amor? –preguntó Alec –Solo tú puedes decir algo como eso en un momento como este.

-Estoy hablando en serio, amor. Tú eras un niño y reaccionaste como cualquier niño lo haría. ¿Entiendes?

-Pero por mí… por mí, él llamó a tú padre para pedirle ayuda. Por mí fue que tú entraste al Círculo –contestó enojado –No lo entiendes, esto es mi culpa. Mis padres entraron al Clan junto con mi tío, tú al Círculo. Todos los que amo.

-¿Ya terminaste de quejarte?

-Jonathan…

-Lo que sucedió, tú no te tenías la culpa que tú abuelo sea un pedófilo estoy seguro que lo fue antes que tú nacieras y que tú tío le escondiera sus suciedades. Hay situaciones que no podemos controlar. Yo tarde o temprano iba entrar al Círculo porque mi padre lo había decidido, mi padre eligió la vida que yo debía de vivir. Menos tú, tú eres mi salvación Alec… tú me viste completamente, eres el único que me conoce sin mi máscara. Así que no importa que ocurrió en nuestro pasado, ni que acciones tomamos, yo puedo culparme por la muerte de mi hermana. Fui entrenado por los mejores, y sé que hay momentos en que tengo que mantener la cabeza fría. Ayer, hice que los demás me vieran por primera vez vulnerable y fue porque tú estuviste ahí a mi lado.

-Te amo –le dijo Alec abrazándolo.

-Jamás te alejé Alec, tú madre me prohibió visitarte. Solo me dejó hacerlo una vez y después me dijo que no lo haga. Pero yo no la obedecí, todas las noches iba a verte. Le pedí a Aline que no te diga nada cuando despertaste, hasta que yo esté en la cárcel… sabía que tus padres te ocultarían lo ocurrido conmigo, y sentí miedo que me odiaras.

-Yo tuve miedo que me hayas mentido, que sabías quien era yo y…

-Me enamoré de ti Alec, aunque hubiera sabido quien eras… también te amaría –le interrumpió él besando su frente.

-Yo les decía que me quedaría a esperarte, que te amaba y cuando mi tío me dijo que yo te dé por muerto…

-Superaremos esto Alec, no voy a alejarte de mí y…

Alec se colocó de pininos besándolo en los labios, Jonathan descendió lentamente sus manos hacia su cuello, mientras sintió las manos de Alec en su espalda. Tanto tiempo sin sentirlo, todo este tiempo teniéndolo en sus pensamientos y amándolo. El beso era un intercambio de algo más que sentimientos, su corazón empezó a acelerarse y su piel a reaccionar igual que todo su cuerpo, el olor era a durazno, pero no le importaba. Una corriente lo invadió y fue bajando sus manos hacia la espalda de Alec llevándolo hacia la pared junto a las cortinas.

-Jonathan…

-¿Quieres esto? –le preguntó él besando su mejilla.

-Sí… quiero esto… te extrañé –susurró a su oído mordiendo su oreja –mi cuerpo te extrañó, mi alma te añoró cada noche –él empezó a llorar –por largos meses… te amo y siempre voy a amarte, todo de mí es tuyo y…

-Mi amor… -Jonathan besó su frente –tú eres mi vida, Alec… por ti soporté esos meses en la cárcel. La primera noche que me golpearon los guardias, me había rendido pero tú imagen vino a mí… fuiste mi motivo y lo serás siempre.

-No creo que exista un amor más grande que el que siento por ti –respondió Alec con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí, el que yo siento por ti –Jonathan volvió a besarlo en los labios, llevando una mano a su nuca y la otra a su espalda. Alec subió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Lo necesitaba, le hacía sentirse vivo, sentirse humano, más allá de algún deseo físico como la primera vez que se entregaron mutuamente para complementarse, esta vez era diferente, el sentimiento les inundaba. Podía oír el viento en el exterior, la lluvia golpear contra la ventana, pero lo único que tenía su atención eran los besos, sentir a Alec despojarle de sus ropas y él hacer lo mismo, besar su cuello y sus hombros, recorrer su espalda con sus caricias, y sentir a Alec aferrarse a él, susurrándole te amo, ya no eran más dos adolescentes, la máscara se había caído, deslizó sus manos hacia sus caderas levantándolo, y sus piernas se aferraron a sus caderas. Alec abrió los ojos y una mano la llevó a la cortina.

Jonathan lo trasladó hacia la cama recostándolo. Alec humedeció sus labios, sintió los de Jonathan besar su torso e ir hacia una de sus tetillas, cerró sus ojos, el tacto de Jonathan le inundaba, le hacía estremecer, acariciaba sus piernas mientras besaba su abdomen. El solo contacto les llevó a ambos a una entrega de amor, a sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno mismo, complaciéndose; las embestidas pasaban de suaves a más agitadas, Alec se aferraba a su espalda, y Jonathan a besarlo, a disfrutarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre.

…..

* * *

**Un poco de miel en la catástrofe. Cómo mencioné hoy es capítulo doble. De hecho así voy a estar publicando con los capítulos finales. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	63. El favor de Valentine

Alec despertó recostado en el pecho de Jonathan, quién besó su frente, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su cabello. Tenía más de un año que habían pasado un momento así. Fue antes del accidente en las regaderas del Colegio. Algo que le causaba nostalgia en esos momentos.

-Tengo miedo…

-Tranquilo amor, todo está bien –le dijo Jonathan besando sus labios.

-La última vez que pensamos que todo iba a estar bien yo terminé en coma y tú en la cárcel.

Jonathan suspiró –No puedo mentirte… pero en estos momentos estamos bien así que vamos a disfrutarlo.

-Voy a hacerlo –Alec le miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro –voy a luchar a tú lado y no dejaré que me alejes.

….

* * *

Maxwell maneja su Cadillac Escalade 2007, lograron seguir a Helen Blackthorn. Luke le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que Alec Lightwood estaba con ellos, que la oportunidad de atraparlos era siguiéndola después del cementerio. Su celular empezó a sonar y respondió con las manos libres.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?

_-Su familia está protegida, señor –_era la voz de Malcolm Fade –_también hemos quitado todo lo que teníamos en esta base de operaciones._

-Perfecto, Morgenstern no ha hecho ningún movimiento pero estoy seguro que irá a la casa y más si ahora está con Alec.

_-¿Cree que ellos se mantuvieron en contacto?_

Maxwell golpeó el volante –Lo que yo crea no es lo importante, voy a matarlo está vez.

-_¿Cómo también mató a Magnus Bane?_

-Debí matarlo desde que supe que estaba involucrado con Alec, pero ya no importa. Me he librado de él.

…

* * *

Ragnor entró a una de las habitaciones del hospital. Magnus está recostado. Logró ingresarlo con una identidad falsa.

-Escuché que Clary Morgenstern falleció –le anunció.

Magnus le miró escéptico –Trueblood lo hizo, ese hombre debe tener otras intenciones en todo esto.

-Es probable, la doctora dijo que debes estar internado un par de días más.

-¿Localizaste a pan blanco?

Ragnor se acercó a la cama, la habitación de hospital podía ser tan vacía y fría. -¿Cómo piensas que voy a dar con él? Intentaré localizarlo, pero sino damos con él. Escapa Magnus, si Trueblood cree que estás muerto. Entonces hulle, yo debo volver a la nueva base de operaciones.

-¿Nueva base de operaciones? –preguntó asombrado Magnus.

-Te mantendré al tanto de todo.

Magnus todavía no podía asimilar la situación. ¿Por qué Maxwell quería matarlo desde la primera vez? ¿Qué es lo que no estaba viendo bien?

…

* * *

Helen entró a la casa de los Hamptons junto con Aline. Anson estaba empacando los equipos. Jonathan le había dicho que tenían que llevarse las cosas a otro lado, que sea cuidadoso y vaya con Stephen a Bronx.

-Ya venimos del entierro de Clary, ¿tienes noticias de Jonathan?

-Solo me dijo que destruya todo –respondió él.

-¿Destruir todo? –preguntó Aline asombrada -¿Por qué?

-Él es el jefe, yo no le cuestiono nada. Sabe lo que hace, ¿sobrevivió no es así?

-¿Los demás han venido?

-No y supongo que Luke fue al hospital a visitar a Jocelyn –dijo Anson indiferente. -Solo me falta esto, lo llevaré a la vagoneta que está de la terraza.

Aline miró a Helen preocupada -¿Sabes qué está tramando Jonathan?

-No lo sé, pero siempre tiene un plan. Además, tanto él y Alec han vivido muchas cosas fuertes en las últimas horas, también él necesita un descanso.

-Tantas muertes, tantas catástrofes…

-Siempre hay uno que quiere dominar todo –dijo Jonathan entrando con Alec, ambos agarrados de las manos.

-Ese es el problema –dijo Helen -¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento?

-Alec y yo hablamos sobre un plan que puede funcionar, ayúdale a ver mis ropas y escoge el que más le quede.

-Ven Alec –le dijo Helen.

Alec besó en los labios a Jonathan y después se marchó siguiendo a Helen. Aline se acercó a él.

-Sería tonto preguntarte ¿cómo estás?

-Vivo, estoy vivo –respondió él viendo hacia la ventana -¿Del cementerio vinieron hacia aquí?

-Sí no te preocupes, Helen se encargó que nadie nos siguiera. Además mi mamá pudo quitarle el chip.

-Iré a ver a Anson –respondió él caminando hacia la terraza –Sube con Helen y Alec.

-Pero…

-Es una orden –dijo serio, abrió la puerta y vio a Anson guardar lo último.

-¿Piensas que pudieron seguirlas?

-Es probable –respondió Jonathan -¿Qué es lo importante que me ibas a decir?

-Tal vez suene una locura, pero… creo que no debemos confiar en Luke.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Te acuerdas del equipo que rescataste en la Galería y que lograste desencriptar en la Librería Pública?

-Sí, pasó lo del accidente y después…

Anson se acercó a él –Escuchaste lo que dijo Stephen las evidencias ayudan, en ese número había una serial de teléfonos que venían de un cuadrante del oeste. Tengo un presentimiento Jonathan, mira… Emil hablaba conmigo y él confiaba en tú padre, jamás hizo lo contrario. Sé que no debo sospechar y somos un equipo, pero… pienso que no debemos confiar en Luke, de la forma que lo veas fue un traidor.

-Anson…

-Tú padre sospechaba de él y le pidió que lo siguiera, ¿sabes desde cuándo? Desde el incidente de Kang, cuando Luke le llamó a tú padre porque secuestraron a Helen y debían darla por perdida, pero Valentine sabía el compromiso con el Señor Blackthorn así que le dijo que te llame.

-¿Luke no iba a rescatar a Helen?

-El señor Kang también era parte de los Subterráneos, Luke trabajó de encubierto con él y… pienso que es muy extraño que él se haya ido, regrese justo después que tú estabas en la cárcel y tú padre murió, quiso que yo le dé información y datos, pero yo le dije que lo eliminé.

-Él se fue porque mi padre lo quería muerto por ser un traidor y cuando volvió es porque ya nadie lo querría muerto.

-¿Quién pudo darle al Clan las direcciones y nombres de los miembros sobrevivientes? ¿Cuántos más somos?

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto antes?

-Porque no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar Sebastian, llegaste a la ciudad, cuando volviste fue con tú novio, después lo de tú madre y Clary… por teléfono estas cosas no se dicen.

-Sí tienes razón, si Luke es un traidor como dices… necesito que te vayas de aquí cuanto antes.

-Lo haré, también creo que es probable, que él les haya entregado a su hermana –reveló Anson.

Jonathan entró a la casa, fue hacia la ventana y vio afuera dos coches negros. Él subió las escaleras, sacó su celular y marcó a AP.

-Tenemos compañía, no te muevas hasta que empiecen a atacarnos.

_-Está bien _

Jonathan entró a la habitación, vio que Alec tenía una de sus ropas que usaba de Sebastian.

-Las siguieron.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Helen atónita –Eso es…

-Lleven a Alec al sótano, hasta que escuchen absoluto silencio entonces salgan de ahí.

-Voy contigo –le dijo Aline.

-No, ustedes tres se van al sótano.

Alec tragó saliva -¿Y si voy yo?

-No, tenemos un plan y hay que seguirlo. –dijo Jonathan, fue hacia uno de los cajones. Ellos escucharon que alguien tumbó la puerta.

-¿Por eso pediste a Anson que destruya todo? –preguntó Aline, quién se asombró al verle inyectarse algo en el brazo -¿Qué es eso?

-Un chip rastreador, dejaré que me lleven.

-¡No! –reclamó Alec.

-Solo así terminaremos con esto, Anson puede encontrarme. Vayan con él.

-Jonathan nuestro plan no era que tú te entregues de carnada. –objetó Alec.

Jonathan sonrío y agarró una pistola –Te hago una promesa, si salimos con vida de esto voy a casarme contigo.

Alec se sonrojó. Aline observó a los dos. Jonathan se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Alec besó su mejilla.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, te amo…

-Yo también. -Ellos escucharon ruido abajo -Salgan por la ventana, y váyanse de aquí.

Jonathan abrió la puerta y empezó a disparar a los que subían de las escaleras.

-¿Me buscaban?

Él corrió hacia el barandal y brincó hasta el primer piso pateando a uno. Dos fueron hacia él, Jonathan pudo desarmarlos y dispararles, escuchó a la vagoneta irse.

-Se están escapando –dijo uno.

-¡Vayan por ellos! –Jonathan se asombró al ver a Maxwell Trueblood -¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

-¡No lo sé! –respondió él, y disparó hacia los demás que estaban cerca de la puerta, Maxwell logró desarmarlo pateándolo de la pierna, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir de ese incendio? ¿Por qué no moriste en la cárcel? -Él le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla –Solo eres una escoria, una inmundicia igual que tú padre.

-¡Usted no sabe nada de mi padre!

-Lo sé todo, como que tú estuviste dispuesto a traicionarlo y destruir el círculo.

Jonathan frunció el entrecejo, el mayor propiciaba otro golpe, cuando él le detuvo con su mano. Maxwell empezó a reírse y le sostuvo con ambas manos, empezando a tronarle los dedos. Jonathan le miró enfadado.

-¿Va a matarme?

-¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

-¡En un avión! –gritó él -¡Alec está viajando a Sidney, lejos de ustedes! –Jonathan le escupió en la cara.

-Camille tenía razón, eres un insolente.

-Pero Camille ya está muerta… ¿no es así?

-Sé que tú eres Sebastian

-No tendrá nada de mí, sino lo pudo conseguir antes… menos ahora –le retó Jonathan -¡No le tengo miedo! ¡No tengo miedo a morir!

-Tráiganlo –les dijo a los únicos dos que quedaron con vida.

….

* * *

Anson manejaba la vagoneta, mientras otro coche les está persiguiendo. Tanto Helen y Aline están disparando a sus atacantes. Alec no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, dejar atrás a Jonathan no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Dónde están? –Alec reconoció la voz de Michael.

-En la carretera con camino al Bronx. –contestó Anson.

-¡No! –reclamó Alec –Jonathan dijo que lo sigamos.

-Lo haremos pero tenemos que detenernos en algún punto y que nos estén atacando no es muy esperanzador.

-Kyle está manejando, ¿dónde nos reunimos? Están en altavoz.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa, voy a ir a sacar a mi familia de ahí. Ese es parte de mi plan con Jonathan.

-Alec tú familia –dijo Aline, ocultándose del asiento, –no soy de los planes extremos. –Ella sacó una granada de su bolsa y la lanzó hacia el coche, Anson aumentó la velocidad y vieron la explosión –Alec nosotros no tenemos buena relación con tú familia.

-A ellos los está controlando mi tío y no voy a abandonarlos, entienden –contestó Alec –mi mamá no debe saber nada de esto, es por eso que tengo que ir a mi casa.

-Ya lo escucharon, es el novio del Jefe así que vamos a la antigua residencia de los Morgenstern.

-Mi casa no es…

-Tú familia compró la casa por lo que había ahí abajo –reveló Anson –debajo de la casa de los Morgenstern y de la que ahora es de los Lightwood fue el primer centro de operaciones del Círculo.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó asombrada Aline.

-Sí—contestó Anson mientras sigue manejando –Lo usamos algún tiempo, hasta que como se dedicaba a los Bienes Raíces pudo comprar el terreno dónde se construyó lo que conocimos como la Base.

-¿Había algo que pudieran encontrar ahí? –preguntó Helen.

-Todo nos lo llevamos, tal vez lo que pudo llamar su atención fue el búnker dónde se guardaban las armas. Pero también quedó vacío. Ahora que ya no nos siguen. –Él miró de reojo a Alec -¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Novio del Jefe? ¿Jefe alfa?

Alec se ruborizó –Solo por mi nombre, Alec.

-Muy bien en mi mochila hay una computadora portátil. Solo reanuda la sesión, veremos para dónde están llevando al Jefe Alfa.

-Ten tus armas –Helen le entregó una funda a Alec y también una pistola y una daga.

-Pero…

-¿No ya fuiste entrenado? –preguntó Aline –Ahí veremos quién es mejor maestro Luke o Stephen… por cierto, ¿no crees que tiene parecido a Jace?

-Sí, un poco –contestó colocándose la funda.

El celular de Helen empezó a sonar, ella vio que es una llamada de Luke -¿Dónde estás?

-_En el hospital y… ¿ustedes?_

-Vamos a casa de Alec por su familia, haremos el intento de sacarlos de ahí y después vamos a ir por Jonathan.

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasó con Jonathan?_

-Se entregó a los Subterráneos, se implantó un chip rastreador y podremos seguirlo.

Anson le miró mientras manejaba.

_-¿Por qué hicieron un plan sin consultarme?_

-Ellos nos atacaron y…

-Ponlo en altavoz –le dijo Anson. Helen se asombró y obedeció.

-_¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera eso?_

_-_Sebastian es nuestro jefe, recuérdelo Luke y tomó la mejor decisión que consideró. Cuando Valentine tomaba decisiones, nadie le contradecía.

_-Excepto tú hermano cuando fue a rescatar a Jonathan con Helen –_

Aline se mordió el labio, lo que él decía tenía coherencia.

_-Anson sé qué crees que Jonathan es igual a su padre, pero no lo es. Para Valentine, Jonathan no estaba listo todavía en ascender a líder de equipo y si le ocultó cosas fue por lo mismo. Jonathan es impulsivo y…_

-Yo confío en Jonathan –interrumpió Alec –él sabe lo que hace, es cierto que es impulsivo pero sabe trabajar en este tipo de situaciones. Como cuándo fue a salvar a su madre a la Galería. Él le pidió a Helen que las rescaté y él se encargó de los demás, yo lo vi pelear y él está listo. Soportó esos meses de tortura en la cárcel y es un buen líder, llevó al equipo a la final.

_-Esto no es fútbol._

-No, pero y sea en fútbol o como agente, Jonathan puede hacerlo y nosotros le vamos a ayudar. Ahora podemos pasarnos todo este tiempo discutiendo sobre si es o no un buen líder, pero no vamos a cambiar nada. Señor, puede quedarse dónde está o venir es su decisión. Nosotros ya tomamos la nuestra y no vamos a cambiarla.

Anson sonrío, Aline asintió con la cabeza –Ya oíste Luke, si quieres unirte a nosotros nos vemos en la casa de los Lightwood.

Helen terminó la llamada.

-Tengo señal del chip –dijo Alec –Están yendo hacia Mohakw Valley.

-Entonces ya sabemos dónde iremos después, vamos a hacer esto Alec. Michael nos vemos en el edificio del Empire State y ahí haremos cambio, yo me dirijo al Bronx y ustedes hacen lo que tengan que hacer. Alec llama a Stephen y dile que necesitamos de su ayuda.

-Muy bien, Jonathan me dijo que le hablemos a alguien llamada Dorothea algo sobre que tiene gente que están dispuestos a apoyarnos.

-Querían guerra –dijo Aline sacando su celular –Se los daremos.

….

* * *

Lucian subió a su coche, empezando a manejar cuando entró la llamada a su celular –Fade, avísale a Trueblood que es una trampa. Jonathan se entregó como cebo y su sobrino está yendo con los demás a su casa por su familia.

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_-_Ellos no pueden sospechar de mí, no ahora. Así que iré a casa de los Lightwood a fingir ayudarles. Es seguro que Stephen también aparezca.

-_Le informaré de inmediato._

Jonathan seguía siendo un arrogante y pensando que es el mejor agente, cuando sabía que no era así. Aceleró para ir lo más rápido que podía.

…..

* * *

Jonathan reaccionó, estaba mareado y vio que el vehículo se movía. No reconoció las voces que hablaban. Trueblood no estaba ahí. Está esposado y también cubierto de la boca, empezó a buscar alrededor, para encontrar algo con que liberarse.

-Díganos jefe.

-_Mátenlo, tiene un chip en el brazo. Es una trampa._

Jonathan quedó atónito. Escuchó al vehículo detenerse. ¿Los habían descubierto? ¿Cómo podían haberlo hecho? Era cierto. Lucian era un traidor. El conductor y el copiloto bajaron de sus asientos, algo no muy inteligente. Jonathan cerró sus ojos para fingir estar inconsciente.

Abrieron la puerta de atrás de la vagoneta. Uno de ellos se acercó y le tocó el pulso –Está vivo, ya escuchaste a Fade hay que matarlo.

Jonathan escuchó que el otro le quitó el seguro a su pistola, él tenía las rodillas dobladas y se movió logrando patear al otro atacante y recibiendo el balazo en su brazo. No se quejó del dolor.

-¡Estaba fingiendo!

Podría contestarles de no tener sus labios sellados, pero al parecer hicieron mal en esposarle con las manos de frente, pudo golpear a uno de ellos con facilidad y le dio al otro una patada tirándole afuera del coche. Él le quitó su pistola y disparó a ambos. Se quitó la cinta, y el celular volvió a sonar.

-Díganos jefe –imitó la voz del otro hombre.

-_¿Hicieron su trabajo?_

-Trabajo realizado.

-_Perfecto, vuelvan a la base._

_-_Ahora solo debo hallar la llave.

…

* * *

-La señal se perdió –dijo Alec cuando Kyle se estacionó frente a su casa.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Aline –Eso es imposible.

-Simon comunícate con Michael, que le diga a Anson lo que sucede tal vez la señal aquí está fallando –dijo Helen –muy bien chicos, esto es una misión de rescate.

-No quiero rescatar a Jace después de lo que nos hizo la otra vez –dijo Simon.

-Lo sé, sé que ellos no han sido muy amables –contestó Alec –si no quieren no entren, lo haré solo.

-Yo iré contigo –le dijo Kyle –somos un equipo.

-Todos iremos –respondió Aline –pero alguien se debe quedar en el coche para el momento de llevárselos

-Alec tú te quedarás con Simon por si alguien viene a atacarles –dijo Helen.

-No, –afirmó Alec –yo voy a entrar por mí familia, no perderé el tiempo discutiéndolo.

Alec empezó a caminar, vio que la camioneta familiar no estaba. Helen y Aline se miraron.

-Tiene su carácter –dijo Kyle. –Creo que se tiene domado al capitán –él siguió a Alec.

-Tú espéranos aquí, –le advirtió Aline.

Alec se percató que las luces están apagadas. Él iba a tocar la puerta, pero Kyle dio una patada abriéndola.

-Parece que no hay nadie.

Alec encendió la luz, el lugar lucía igual a como lo recordaba -¿Mamá? ¿Izzy? –empezó a preguntar él mientras subía las escaleras -¿Max? ¿Jace?

Aline y Helen entraron. Kyle les observó –Iré a ver en el patio, donde Anson dijo que fue la base de operaciones.

-Iré contigo –contestó Aline.

Helen observó las fotos, la casa lucía normal como si no se hubiera convertido en un refugio de criminales. Ella entró al estudio.

Alec fue a la habitación de Max, pero no había nadie en su casa. ¿Cómo era posible qué?

Él sintió como alguien le dio un codazo por la espalda y se giró, dándole un puño en el rostro. No conocía a ese hombre vestido de traje.

-¿Quieres salvar a tú familia o a tus amigos?

-¿Qué? –preguntó él dándole una patada, pero el otro le aventó al piso.

-Tú tío me pidió que no te lastime, así que no me lo hagas difícil.

Alec rechinó sus dientes -¿Dónde está mi familia?

-Te puedo llevar con ellos si accedes venir conmigo y así salvarás a tus amigos. Hay una bomba en la cocina de la casa y lo acabo de activar con mi celular, en cinco minutos va a impactarse.

-Ustedes son unos asesinos…

-¿Vienes conmigo o mueres con ellos?

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir con usted? –le retó Alec poniéndose de pie, y sacó su arma disparando pero solo le rozó del brazo.

-Te traeré a la fuerza –él vio como con un rápido movimiento le colocó algo en su nariz, comenzó a forcejear cuando escuchó unos pasos. Debía ser Helen, pero sus ojos se cerraron.

-¡Suéltalo! –advirtió Helen con una pistola. –No dejaré que te lo lleves.

-Ya no tienen nada Cazadores de sombras, ustedes no son nada.

-Helen –interrumpió Luke con una pistola en la mano.

-Creo que somos más que tú.

Malcolm Fade empezó a reírse. –En tres minutos va a explotar la bomba que está en la cocina, ¿Dónde están tus otros amigos?

Helen fue hacia él, pero Luke la detuvo desarmándola y le apuntó -¿Qué haces Luke?

-Se cooperativa Helen, ya se acabó el Clan. Esto ya no es un juego, somos profesionales.

-¿Somos?

-¿No aprendiste que no debes confiar en nadie? –Luke le acorraló con los brazos y la golpeó con la punta de la pistola en la cabeza. –No hay ninguna bomba.

-Pensé que no te quitarías tú máscara.

-Los demás ya tienen a Penhallow, Kyle y Lewis en la camioneta. Estos niños creyeron que con solo unos meses de entrenamiento podían convertirse en agentes profesionales. Ahora llevémoslos con el Jefe.

-¿Qué paso con Herondale?

-Me comunicaré con Anson –él cargó a Helen llevándosela.

…

* * *

-¿Pensé que fuiste a Casa de los Lightwood? –le dijo Anson a Stephen mientras veía que la señal del chip de Jonathan desapareció.

-Es una trampa que Alec vaya a salvar a su familia, debiste impedírselo –contestó Stephen.

-Tú lo entrenaste, así que deberías estar orgulloso que fue por su familia.

-Ellos van a ser rescatados y…

El Celular de Anson comenzó a sonar –Aquí A.P. –vio que era una llama de Luke.

-_¿Stephen está contigo?_

-No –contestó él haciéndole una señal a Michael Jr señalando el enrutador y colocó el altavoz. Michael avanzó en su silla de ruedas hacia la computadora. –Sigo manejando.

_-Llegué tarde, los atraparon a todos ellos._

Hodge observó a Stephen atónito. Stephen mordió su labio y golpeó la pared.

-¿Quieres que localice a Stephen?

_-Nunca he trabajado con él, pero somos la esperanza de esos chicos. Además si como me dijeron Jonathan se entregó de carnada, entonces todos están atrapados._

-Voy a localizarlo y le diré a Michael que busqué a los chicos en el GPS.

-_Por favor, aquí no hay nada. Esperaré tú señal._

La llamada se terminó. Stephen se acercó a Anson –Tú hermano no habría permitido eso.

-Mi hermano fue a buscar a su alumno cuando lo secuestraron, así que no hables sobre él –contestó con voz fuerte Anson –¿Tú vas a dejarlo abandonado?

-No lo haremos, estamos haciendo el favor de Valentine. No le daremos la espalda a Alec –contestó Hodge.

-¿El favor de Valentine?

-Tenemos que encontrar a Jonathan, –dijo Stephen.

-Seguiré intentando.

* * *

**El enfrentamiento contra los Subterráneos va a dar comienzo. ¿Qué va a pasar con Magnus logrará comunicarse con Jonathan? ¿Alec está a salvo? Muchas gracias por leer y pues bueno, seguir esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo a las personas que lo siguen, tienen como favorito y dejan sus bellos comentarios. **

**Voy a dar varias aclaraciones sobre varias preguntas que me han hecho al respecto. Sobre la migraña de Alec, cuando una persona despierta del coma al cerebro estar en estado inactivo por un largo período de tiempo no vuelve a funcionar igual; mientras más tiempo pase más son las lesiones. Alec no estuvo mucho tiempo, pero ya había estado en coma con anterioridad así que por eso las secuelas. En el fanfic quise hacerlo más realista, así que pues de cierta forma es algo que ya quedará permanente en él.**

**Bueno, nos vemos el domingo en el próximo capítulo doble. Con cariño, Jaidi.**

* * *

Avance "El último refugio":

Isabelle abrazó a Max cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Marye se agachó y jaló a Isabelle de la mano. Uno de los guardaespaldas golpeó a Jace, otro iba a disparar pero Ragnor logró hacerlo primero.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Fell?

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo –contestó él.

Una bala le dio en el pecho, él iba a seguir disparando y vio a Jace dándole un puñetazo tumbándolo, cuando varias cuchillas se clavaron de las yugulares de los guardaespaldas que quedaban con vida y cayeron al piso.

-Pero quién… -dijo Isabelle.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Maryse a Ragnor.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

-No, tú nos salvaste –contestó Izzy.

-¿Todos a salvo?

Isabelle se asombró al ver a un hombre rubio alto, de ojos azules, y físicamente parecido a Jace.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Stephen Herondale, usted es parecida a Alec –le dijo a Maryse –debe ser su madre.

-¿Conoce a mi hijo?

-¿Herondale? –preguntó Jace apuntándole con una pistola –Usted es del Círculo.


	64. El último refugio

Madame Dorothea abrió la puerta del coche, Carlwight ayudó a Jonathan a bajar –Tienes una herida en el brazo.

-Si una bala, me lastimé a propósito dónde estaba el chip. Luke nos traicionó.

-¿Luke? –preguntó asombrada Dorothea –Te ayudaré a cuidarte esa herida.

-Carlwight comunícame con Anson –le dijo él sentándose.

-Por supuesto –respondió él –Lamento lo de tú hermana.

-Siempre tienes que romper los momentos –quejó Jonathan. Madame Dorothea salió con un botiquín. Ellos están de la carretera.

-Estoy seguro que les avisó sobre nuestro plan, ordenaron matarme e hice creer que ellos me mataron.

Carlwight quedó atónito –No creo que Alec te perdone por hacerte pasar por muerto dos veces –dijo él. –Ya entró la llamada.

_-¿Dorothea?_

-Tenías razón Luke nos traicionó –le dijo Jonathan agarrando el celular –les dijo que yo tenía el chip.

-_¿Dónde estás? Luke llamó y me dijo que llegó a casa de los Lightwood pero ya no había nadie, se los llevaron. Ya rastreé la dirección están en Mohawk Valley, creo que es a dónde te iban a llevar a ti._

_-_Es una trampa, quieren matar a Stephen. Él no puede ir ahí, yo los voy a salvar.

-_Jonathan, sé que Alec confía en ti y también los chicos. La verdad es que me asombró la determinación de ese chico, pero que tú vayas solo es un suicidio._

_-_ Dorothea conoce gente que no está conforme con los subterráneos por Nueva York. Stephen ha estado inactivo y solo entrenó a Alec en estas semanas.

_-Tal vez yo no sea de mucha ayuda, pero voy a ir. Me comunicaré con Rosales. –esa era la voz de Stephen_

-¿Usted conoce a Rosales?

-_Por supuesto que lo conozco. _

Jonathan miró a Carlwight y después a Dorothea curándole el brazo. –Ese hombre me ayudó a salir de la Cárcel el día del incendio.

_-Entonces fue tú padre quien te salvó. Nos vemos en una hora en Little Falls._

Jonathan le dio el celular a Carlwight y vio a Dorothea vendándole el brazo -¿No sacaste la bala?

-No, qué tal si derramo alguna arteria.

-Lo haré yo –contestó Jonathan –no puedo quedarme con esa bala adentro, me puede infectar el brazo y tengo que vivir para casarme.

-¿Vas a enfrentarte a unos mafiosos y estás pensando en boda?

-Lo sé, solo yo puedo pensar en algo como eso en un momento como este –dijo sonriendo –Pero se lo prometí a Alec.

…..

* * *

Helen despertó, vio que todos están encadenados en una celda separados. Simon luce preocupado. Aline le observa en silencio.

-Nos tienen agarrados de los pies –dijo Kyle –me siento peor que en la cárcel.

-¿Por qué no nos mataron? –preguntó Simon.

-Necesitan a Stephen –dijo Aline –Es el único que les queda de la lista VIP.

-Luke nos traicionó –reveló Helen –Él nos entregó a los subterráneos. –Los demás guardaron silencio –Jonathan me lo advirtió no puedes confiar en nadie, también Amatis me dijo que ella no había querido investigar a su hermano porque los sentimientos no le dejaban ver con claridad. Él fue mi maestro.

-¿Cómo saldremos de esto? –preguntó Simon –Mi tercera misión y termino secuestrado.

-¿Dónde está Alec? ¿Por qué él no está aquí con nosotros? –dijo Aline.

-Trueblood es su tío, tal vez no quiera matarlo como a nosotros –contestó Kyle.

…..

* * *

En una habitación Maryse abraza a Max. Isabelle observa de la ventana, que tiene garrotes.

-¿Por qué nos tienen encerrados? –preguntó Jace.

-No lo sé –dijo Maryse.

La puerta se abrió y vieron a Maxwell entrar –Malcolm Fade ha encontrado a Alec.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Isabelle -¿Dónde está?

-Fue a la casa, dejé a unos hombres vigilando el perímetro. Tiene el cabello teñido y pupilentes, lo está llevando al helipuerto para que puedan volver a San Francisco.

-¿Por qué nos tienes encerrados? –reclamó Jace.

-Pensé que era peligroso con Morgenstern en Nueva York. Pero ahora Ragnor los llevará al helipuerto. Para que se reúnan con Alec.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Maryse -¿Tienes noticias de Jonathan?

-Está muerto.

-¿De verdad lo mataron o volverá a revivir? –preguntó Jace sarcástico.

-Vayan con Ragnor, yo me quedaré a checar que todo esté concluido.

-Entonces vamos a encontrarnos con Alec –dijo Isabelle.

-Gracias –le dijo Maryse a su hermano, quien le abrazó.

-Eres mi hermana, tú felicidad y la de tú familia es lo más importante para mí.

Ellos se marcharon acompañados de Ragnor. Maxwell les vio bajar por las escaleras también escoltados de unos guardaespaldas. Él cerró la puerta de la habitación. Después caminó hacia las escaleras superiores, desde donde Luke veía a su familia irse.

-¿Se han comunicado contigo?

-Stephen viene en camino, debo salir para atraparlo. Yo me encargaré de él.

-Mi bella e ingenua hermanita, tú debes saber lo que es tener una hermana –le dijo Maxwell.

-La maté así que lo sé –contestó Luke.

-¿Cómo está Jocelyn?

-Cuando esto termine la visitaré al hospital, seré su único soporte con Jonathan y Clary muertos.

-Lo sé, es por eso que me acabo de despedir de mi familia.

Luke le miró atónito -¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

-Estoy mandando a mí hermana a su propia tumba, si ella sobrevive será infeliz lo entiendes; saber que yo maté a su esposo, que todo fue parte de mi plan desde el principio. Y así Alec será el único Lightwood con vida.

-¿Alec? Pero…

-Iré a ver si ya despertó, encárgate de Stephen para terminar con esto y después puedes deshacerte de tus discípulos.

…

* * *

Isabelle caminaba agarrando la mano de Max. Jace vio que los guardaespaldas seguían con ellos. Maryse se notaba tranquila. Jace observó a Isabelle.

-Algo no está bien –respondió Jace.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Maryse deteniéndose.

-Sí Alec tiene el cabello teñido y pupilentes… ¿Cómo mi tío lo sabe?

-Seguramente Fade se lo informó –contestó Marye.

Jace vio que uno de los guardaespaldas llevó su mano hacia su arma. Jace mordió su labio. –Al suelo.

Isabelle abrazó a Max cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Marye se agachó y jaló a Isabelle de la mano. Uno de los guardaespaldas golpeó a Jace, otro iba a disparar pero Ragnor le disparó primero.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Fell?

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo –contestó él.

Una bala le dio en el pecho, él iba a seguir disparando y vio a Jace pelear bien, cuando varias cuchillas se clavaron de las yugulares de los guardaespaldas que quedaban con vida y cayeron al piso.

-Pero quién… -dijo Isabelle.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Maryse a Ragnor.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

-No, tú nos salvaste –contestó Izzy.

-¿Todos a salvo?

Isabelle se asombró al ver a un hombre rubio alto, de ojos azules, y físicamente parecido a Jace.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Stephen Herondale, usted es parecida a Alec –le dijo a Maryse –debe ser su madre.

-¿Conoce a mi hijo?

-¿Herondale? –preguntó Jace apuntándole con una pistola –Usted es del Círculo.

-Jace, éste hombre nos salvó la vida –le aclaró Izzy.

Stephen miró a Jace asombrado y después fue hacia Ragnor –Tienen que llevarlo al hospital está perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Esto no debía pasar, lo lamento… -reveló Ragnor –todos fuimos engañados y Magnus decidió quedarse para proteger a Alec, Trueblood es peligroso.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Maryse.

-El Clan se terminó… su hermano quiso matar a Magnus… pero él está vivo en… –Ragnor no terminó de hablar. Stephen le cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué hizo mi hermano? –preguntó Maryse.

-¿Él intentó matar a Magnus? –Isabelle sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Encontraste a Luke? –interrumpió Hodge.

-Director –expresó Isabelle atónita.

-Bueno, esto es un poco incómodo –contestó Hodge y se aclaró la garganta –Buenas noches.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Su hermano es un criminal al igual que lo fue su padre –reveló Stephen –Lideran un grupo que se llama los Subterráneos, el Clan tenía la misión de encontrarlos pero Hodge le explicará con calma. ¿Verdad?

-Pero… eso…

-Mi tío nos estuvo engañando todo este tiempo, Jonathan tenía razón… y yo no quise creerle –dijo Jace impactado.

-Alec confiaba en él –dijo Isabelle –y ahora está muerto.

-¿Quién está muerto? –preguntó Stephen.

-Jonathan… mi tío dijo que…

-Jonathan está vivo, él ya debe estar por aquí o viene en camino. Lo hirieron y sé que se hizo pasar por muerto de nuevo –dijo Hodge.

-Cuídalos, yo iré por los chicos

-¿Los chicos? –preguntó Jace

-Kyle, Aline, Helen, Simon y Alec.

-¿Qué? ¿Alec? –preguntó Maryse.

-No se preocupe señora, los salvaremos. Jonathan viene con apoyo y su hijo estará bien. –le dijo Hodge.

-Yo voy con usted –dijo Jace –no voy a quedarme aquí, no cuando mi tío nos ha engañado todo este tiempo.

-Yo también iré.

-Izzy –Max le sujetó de la mano –No… no te vayas.

Ella miró a su hermano pequeño. Jace la observó.

-Max, quédate con mamá entiendes. Ellos necesitan ayuda y yo tengo que salvarlos. Después de todo lo que pasó, necesito redimirme.

-Vamos señora, la llevaré a un lugar más seguro –le dijo Hodge a Maryse. Ella abrazó a sus dos hijos.

-Lo lamento, de verdad… lamento haberlos involucrado en todo esto.

-Todos fuimos engañados madre –le dijo Isabelle –pero ahora terminemos con esto.

Stephen vio que su celular sonó y recibió la llamada -_¿Ya estás aquí?_

-Estoy de la puerta trasera, me encontré con tú suegra.

_-¿Qué?_

_-_Hodge se la va a llevar a ella y al niño, los hermanos de Alec van a apoyarnos.

_-¿Cara de hígado?_

-Entraré por atrás, con ellos buscaré a los chicos.

-_Muy bien, yo voy por Luke y Trueblood. Encuentra a Alec._

La llamada se terminó. Maryse observó a Stephen -¿Era Jonathan?

-Sí –dijo guardando su celular en su bolsillo -¿Deseaba mandarle saludos?

…

* * *

Alec despertó, viendo que está en una habitación. Llevó su mano a la funda pero ya no estaba ahí la pistola y tampoco la daga. Él se levantó de la cama. Solo las lámparas junto a las mesas de noche estaban encendidas. Fue a la puerta pero tiene seguro, después hizo lo mismo hasta las ventanas corredizas pero también tenían seguro. Se encontraba en algún lugar frente al East River.

Había comida servida y también flores en la mesa. No tenía su celular y tampoco hay un teléfono a la vista. Stephen le enseñó a pasar el detector de mentiras pero no a escapar de un secuestro. Empezó a revisar cada uno de los cajones. Tenía que salir de ahí a como dé lugar. Agarró la silla y la aventó hacia las ventanas pero no les hicieron ningún daño.

…..

* * *

Jonathan disparaba hacia los guardias del jardín y detrás de él hay varios hombres en motos disparando también. Los aliados de Dorothea lograron ir también para la pelea contra los subterráneos.

-Siempre queriendo llamar la atención Jonathan –dijo Luke disparándole a las llantas de su moto.

Jonathan se arrojó al piso, sus pantalones se ensuciaron del césped. Vio que los demás combatían con los otros guardias. Con cuidado se puso de pie, ahí estaba el culpable –Hola Lucian, así que decidiste quitarte la máscara después de todo –contestó él apuntándole con su pistola -Todo esto fue obra tuya… desde un principio.

Luke sonrío, Jonathan hizo lo mismo –Tú no deseabas rescatar a Helen, no tenías interés de destruir a Kang -Jonathan fue caminando hacia él -pero mi padre le dio la palabra al señor Blackthorn que protegería a Helen… él te dijo que me llames, tú dabas tiempo a que Kang escape, pero yo lo maté… destruí su helicóptero.

-¿No crees que tardaste en descubrirlo? ¿Ya vez por qué no eres el mejor agente y tampoco tú padre? -Ambos se apuntaban frente a frente, se miraban como si pudieran matarse con solo hacerlo.

Jonathan necesitaba descubrir la verdad -Tú a propósito metiste esos documentos al portafolio de mi padre, no eran los que siempre nos daba, también engañaste a mi madre… sabías que yo lo descubriría y todavía me plantaste la duda, caí en tú juego para destruir el Círculo. Por eso cuando entré a la cárcel, me dijiste que logramos nuestro objetivo que yo no destruya al Clan.

-Tardaste demasiado en comprenderlo, debiste escucharme, anoche dijiste que ya no querías seguir luchando… pero hoy decidiste lo contrario. -le respondió Luke.

-Tal vez tardé en atar cabos, porque mi atención estuvo en Trueblood, Belcourt, Bane y los Lightwood, jamás sospecharía de ti.

-No te preocupes, limpiaré esta escena… puedo decir que fue un incendio accidental… ¿Te suena conocido?

-El primero que apriete el gatillo es quién vivirá -le respondió Jonathan molesto -y tengo una boda a la cual asistir.

-Déjame asegurarte que yo no moriré está noche -Luke disparó hacia él, pero Jonathan se deslizó hacia el suelo pateándolo de la rodilla provocando que caiga al suelo.

-¡Idiota! -le gritó Luke incorporándose. Pero, Jonathan se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Mi padre sospechaba de ti! ¡Mi padre sabía que eras un traidor! -exclamó Jonathan, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Luke le golpeó del estómago y se colocó encima de él.

-Te voy a demostrar, quien es el mejor agente -le respondió Luke quitándole su pistola.

Jonathan chistó los dientes -No eres tú.

-Tú padre nos pedía que te llamemos como parte de tú entrenamiento, no porque fueras indispensable -Luke le golpeó de la nariz -Él te subió tú ego.

Jonathan le dio un cabezazo en la frente y lo tumbó, colocando sus manos en su cuello -¡Mataste a tú hermana! ¡Nos traicionaste! ¿Por qué?

-En el Círculo siempre iba a ser el segundo al mando, después de tú padre... tú liderarías y yo no podía seguir a un infante como tú, en cambio Trueblood me ofreció todo.

Luke colocó sus manos en el cuello de Jonathan, quién enfadado le preguntó -¿Crees que Trueblood va a dejar que tú lideres? También serás su segundo al mando.

-Seremos dos jefes, tú no podrías entenderlo.

-Maxwell Trueblood quiere gobernar todo, se deshizo del Círculo y también del Clan. Mató a su propio cuñado y quiso matar a toda su familia. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te matará a ti?

-Él gobernará el oeste y yo el este del país, ese es nuestro trato -le respondió Luke.

-No voy a permitirlo, yo voy a detenerlos -Jonathan aplicó más fuerza en Luke, quién empezó a toser.

-Lucian Graymark, ponga las manos dónde podamos verlas. Queda usted detenido por asesinato y conspiración

Jonathan levantó la mirada, se asombró al ver a Tomas Rosales y Merliorn acompañados de varios agentes vestidos de traje y unos con chamarras del FBI.

-Sebastian, suéltalo -indicó Tomas Rosales.

Jonathan mordió su labio, se puso de pie yendo hacia dónde estaba su arma. Mientras, Luke con una mano en el cuello enrojecido, logró levantar su pistola.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensan que ustedes? –Él le disparó a Merliorn. Pero recibió un balazo en su rodilla haciéndolo caer, miró hacia atrás y vio a Jonathan acercarse.

Tomas Rosales le sostuvo las muñecas con fuerza y lo esposó –Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, a un abogado, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra.

-¿Crees que mandándome a la cárcel se termina esto?

-Debió investigar primero señor Graymark –le dijo Tomas Rosales y vio hacia Jonathan –Valentine Morgenstern si trabajaba para la CIA, después que descubrió la traición de Rufus Hastings acudió a nosotros, fue parte de un equipo encubierto para descubrir lo que ocurría con el Clan. Sebastian y H están registrados como agentes de la CIA, al igual que Merliorn; trabajó de encubierto en la policía local. Yo creo que con todo lo que ocasionó, la pena de muerte es la mejor respuesta.

-Ya lo escuchaste Lucian, mi padre fue el mejor agente nunca lo viste venir –Él le disparó al corazón.

Tomas Rosales lo miró atónito –Jonathan…

-Eso fue por mi padre y mi hermana, yo quería encargarme de él con mis propias manos. Si me disculpan, ahora voy por mi novio.

Jonathan entró al edificio empezó a correr, vio que hay disparos. No tenía rastro de Stephen o los demás, Disparó a los que se interponían en su camino, otros lo lograba evadir cuando escuchó el grito de Aline.

-¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí!

Jonathan disparó a la puerta varias veces, y después la pateó, les vio a todos encadenados.

-¿Salen a una misión y fracasaron? Son unos pésimos agentes –él les dijo -¿Dónde está Alec?

-Un hombre de cabello blanco lo tenía, yo iba a detenerlo pero Luke…

-Nos traicionó, lo sé –respondió él viendo el lugar –Tendrán que esperar que el FBI los salve.

-¿El FBI? –bufó Simon -¿Estás bromeando?

-Aquí están –dijo Jonathan.

Tomas Rosales entró acompañado de otros agentes, ellos quedaron atónitos.

-Hay que traer a un herrero o hasta un cerrajero para liberarlos –dijo Rosales –No hay señales de Malcolm Fade y tampoco de Trueblood.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito Jonathan –Donde esté Alec está Trueblood.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo? –preguntó Helen.

-Siguen vigilando el perímetro –dijo Rosales –Encontraremos a tú novio.

-¿Los hallaron? –preguntó Stephen entrando y se asombró -¿Encadenados?

-Tan siquiera estamos vivos. –dijo Simon.

Jonathan vio pasar a Jace e Isabelle, quién vio a los chicos -¿Dónde está Alec?

-Voy a encontrarlo –contestó Jonathan.

-Yo quiero disculparme –dijo Isabelle –Alec confía en ti y ahora puedo ver porqué

-No, no puedes verlo. Solo lo dices porque estás conmocionada por la situación –le respondió él saliendo.

-Cara de hígado –bufó Helen -¿Qué se siente ser parte de los malos?

-¿Por qué el FBI está aquí? –preguntó Kyle.

-Él es Tomas Rosales, es un director de la CIA –contestó Stephen –Valentine trabajaba con él en una misión encubierta contra el Clan, los códigos que descifré eran las coordenadas de las bases de operaciones del Clan en el resto de los Estados. El Clan no trabajó con ellos como nosotros, pero ahora que terminó el Clan y estamos yendo contra los subterráneos los localizamos y hay redadas en estos momentos en los estados que le faltó visitar a Jonathan.

-Asombroso –dijo Simon -¿Entonces el Círculo si trabajaba con la CIA?

-Sí, tanto Jonathan y Helen están registrados como agentes de la CIA –informó Rosales.

-Mi novia es una agente de la CIA –dijo Aline observándola -¿Tardará en venir el cerrajero?

….

* * *

-Anson necesito que localices a Maxwell Trueblood por mar y tierra, tiene que haber algo de él

_-Muy bien saltamontes, tranquilo. ¿Hay algún cuarto de vigilancia por ahí o Sistemas?_

-El FBI lo está revisando –dijo Jonathan mientras salió al jardín –Espera, estoy seguro que la señora Lightwood debe tener el número de su hermano. Ella está con Hodge, pídeselo y búscalo por GPS.

_-Me comunico con Hodge enseguida._

Jonathan llevó su mano a su boca. Esto no estaba bien, algo no encajaba en todo esto. ¿Por qué Maxwell Trueblood se llevaría a Alec? ¿Por qué dejaría a su familia atrás?

-Vamos a encontrar a tú novio –le dijo Stephen.

-¿Por qué los Lightwood se quedaron?

-Maxwell los mandó matar, les salvé la vida –contestó Stephen.

-Helen…

Él fue hacia adentro de nuevo, vio a los cadáveres de las personas tendidas en el suelo. Llegó a dónde les daban agua a los chicos.

-H –él se agachó frente a ella –Cuando llegaste a la casa de Luke, el día del incendio en la casa… ¿vieron a los agresores?

-No, la casa ya se estaba incendiando y entramos –respondió ella.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –le preguntó Helen.

-Luke lo planeó todo, quería muerta a Clary y también a mí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Aline atónita.

-Por mí madre, él siempre estuvo enamorada de ella desde el Colegio. Su plan fue ser su último refugio.

-Eso es… -dijo Izzy.

Jonathan salió de la habitación, Stephen le detuvo del brazo.

-¿Crees que Maxwell quiere ser el refugio de Alec?

-Sí, estoy seguro. –respondió él molesto.

…..

* * *

Alec vio que la puerta se abrió. Él agarró la lámpara y se asombró al ver a su tío.

-¿Qué?... Usted…

-Lamento los inconvenientes, pero Fade tiene indicaciones de mantenerte cautivo –él se quitó su saco -¿No has probado tú comida?

-¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Dónde está mi familia?

-Yo venía por ti y Ragnor las traería, pero hubo un ataque en el escondite

-¿Qué está diciendo? –Alec negó con su cabeza.

-No se ha comunicado conmigo, cuando tenga noticias lo sabremos –le dijo él.

Alec corrió hacia la puerta y vio que seguía con seguro.

-La puerta solo se puede abrir desde afuera –le dijo Maxwell apresándolo.

-¡Suélteme!

-Oh Alec, creo que tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

-¿Qué? –Alec palideció y le dio un codazo, pero su tío no le soltó.

-Ya nadie podrá separarnos, le dije a tú padre que debías quedarte en San Francisco pero tú padre dijo que toda la familia viajaría –él acarició su abdomen.

-¡Usted es repugnante! ¡Me da asco!

-¿Pensaste que mi padre era el único con un fetiche? –bufó Maxwell –No, yo fui quién lo mandó a matar.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Alec.

-Siempre fuiste un chico lindo y demasiado sincero, sufrías contigo mismo por ser aceptado por los demás. Yo no veía a otros niños, yo solo te veía a ti, me gustaba consentirte y cuando descubrí a mi padre tomándote fotos como lo hacía con los demás. Me molesté, no podía meterse contigo.

-¡Usted es un monstruo!

-No, yo siempre te fui sincero desde pequeño te decía cuanto te quería y tú me querías también.

-Yo era un niño y usted mi tío, usted es despreciable…

Maxwell sonrío -¿Tus amigos te envenenaron?

-Tío creo que no entiendes la posición en la que estás; sé toda la verdad Magnus me lo dijo.

-¿Bane? ¿Sabías que Jonathan lo mató?

Alec quedó atónito -¿Magnus está muerto?

-Sí, fue la respuesta de tú amado Jonathan…

-No… eso no es cierto, él no… él no lo mató. Él estuvo conmigo todo el día de hoy… además tú mataste a Clary

-¿Desde cuándo eres un traidor? –reclamó su tío aventándolo a la cama.

-¡Tú eres el traidor! ¿No es así? –Alec le miró enfadado –El Clan se terminó, el Clan se acabó cuando mataste a mi padre.

-Sí yo lo maté, porque estorbaba en mi camino. Porque ya no lo necesitaba. –Él se colocó encima de él sujetándole las muñecas y colocando sus rodillas sobre sus muslos.

Alec abrió los ojos como platos -¡Suélteme! ¡Jonathan va a matarlo… él va a encontrarme y!

-¿Quién? –interrumpió Maxwell -¿Te estás escuchando Alec? Nadie va a encontrarte, dejé mi celular en otro lado. Sé cómo pasar desapercibido. Ellos intentarán hallarnos pero no podrán. Además… Jonathan está muerto.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! –Alec frunció el entrecejo y forcejeaba al mismo tiempo -¡Él está vivo!

-En determinado caso, aunque lo esté jamás te encontrará –él le besó del cuello.

-¡No! –gritó Alec -Suélteme

-Por fin podré hacerte mío, me conformaba con tocarte cuando dormías –él fue hacia sus labios, pero Alec le mordió con fuerza. Más su tío no se alejó y se posesionó de su boca. Alec sentía asco. _"En defensa eres un asco amor" "Corre Alec, corre" "Si te secuestran tienes que aprender a mentir, sino lo haces entonces mejor deja que te maten". _

Alec cerró los ojos aceptando el beso, sintió el asombró en su tío. –Maxwell –dijo rompiendo el beso.

-Alec…

Alec tragó saliva –Yo… usted… tú me gustabas pero eres mi tío, fuiste mi primer amor. Lo recuerdo todo cuando me salvaste porque mi abuelo me tomaba esas fotos, me secaste y me vestiste, tus caricias fueron diferentes… pensé que era una locura y yo era un niño.

-¿Ya no soy un monstruo?

-Los dos lo somos –contestó él –si me sueltas y me dejas tocarte entonces…

-No confío en ti Alec, le disparaste a Bane y toda tú lealtad hacia tú patético novio.

-No voy a amarle de la noche a la mañana, eso sería una mentira –dijo él –además me están lastimando sus rodillas y usted me quiere desnudo… para hacer lo que desea, debe soltarme en cualquier momento.

-No caeré en tú juego, pequeño Alec.

Alec frunció el labio. –No estoy…

Maxwell le soltó de una mano para llevarla a su bolsillo. Alec aprovechó para lanzar un puño a su cuello y hacerlo a un lado, después lo pateó tirándolo de la cama.

Maxwell empezó a reírse -¿Dónde crees que vas a escapar?


	65. Tiempo

Alec agarró la lámpara y se la aventó encima. Maxwell le tumbó boca abajo ejerciendo fuerza en su espalda -¿Por qué eres necio?

-Usted es el necio, nunca va a tenerme. Moriré antes –Él llevó su mano hacia atrás al cabello de su tío jalándoselo y con el otro buscó su mano.

-Eres bueno peleando.

-Jamás sabrá en lo que soy bueno –Él le dio un golpe con su nuca tumbándolo.

-¿No te das cuenta que jamás podrás salir de esta habitación?

Él agarró la silla tirándosela encima volviendo a tirarlo al piso. Iba a sujetar la otra, cuando su tío se puso de pie y le golpeó de la espalda, presionando su mano –No deseaba lastimarte, pero no me dejas otra alternativa –él le dio una bofetada.

Alec quedó atónito y fue aventado a la cama.

-¿Por qué hace esto?

-¿De verdad recuerdas todo? –él le sujetó sus manos -¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? ¿Recuerdas como lo sellamos?

Alec quedó atónito –No… yo solo recuerdo cuando me sacó del baño cargándome.

No pudo seguir hablando al sentir como los labios de su tío volvieron apoderarse de los suyos. Él le dio varios golpes en su espalda intentando separarlo. El beso era dominante e introdujo su lengua en su interior. Alec sintió ganas de vomitar y aprovechando la situación le mordió la lengua, pero en lugar de provocarlo al parecer más lo estimuló porque gimió ahogadamente. Alec comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente por no poder zafarse de una situación como esa.

-¿Por qué no cooperas conmigo?

-Ya le dije que moriré antes. –gritó él. -Todo esto yo no lo pedí. Usted es un enfermo, no tenía por qué matar al abuelo. Me quitó a mi familia y todo lo que hizo fue en vano, porque mi corazón jamás lo tendrá siempre será de Jonathan.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo?! –Reclamó Maxwell dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, Alec comenzó a forcejear con él –He sido muy complaciente contigo Alec, creo que es hora que conozcas mi verdadero rostro.

Alec lanzó un gemido de dolor por el golpe y se retorció, su tío se quitó su corbata y llevó la mano derecha de su sobrino hasta el respaldo, Alec le lanzó un puñetazo con su mano libre. Maxwell empezó a reírse -¿Por qué te resistes?

Él logró golpearlo con el respaldo saliendo de la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alec se puso de pie, agarró la silla que le había tirado a su tío y la lanzó al espejo del tocador rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¿Qué has hecho? –reclamó Maxwell

Alec agarró un pedazo de vidrio, cortándose la mano al hacerlo. Maxwell le quitó el pedazo del espejo terminando lastimado. Alec lo pateó del estómago hacia el suelo, después llevó sus manos a su cuello empezando a ahorcarlo.

-¿Vas a matarme? ¿Te vas a llenar las manos de Sangre? -Maxwell empezó a reírse –No somos tan diferentes, fue una ironía mi hermana hija de un criminal y tú padre miembro del legendario Clan. ¿No crees que es una ironía?

Alec sintió como sus manos fueron hacia su espalda llevándolo hacia él. –Lo lamento, pero le prometí a Jonathan que sólo él puede ponerme una mano encima –Alec le soltó de una mano y agarró un trozo de vidrio clavándolo en su pecho, jamás se había sentido tan enfurecido, vio los ojos de su tío abrirse como platos, agarró otro trozo llevándolo a su yugular –Jonathan tenía razón hay personas que merecen morir y usted es una de ellas.

-¿Crees que tú vas a matarme?

Su tío cambió de posiciones colocándose sobre él, la sangre caía en su rostro y también sobre la camisa de Alec, quién seguía con su mirada fría.

-Eres mío –él le besó sus labios, Alec agarró otro trozo de espejo clavándoselo en el corazón, después lo tiró a un lado. Su cuerpo temblaba.

Escuchó a su tío toser y balbucear, pero se alejó cerrando sus ojos. No escuchaba que decía pero recordó ese momento, recordó la promesa y ese sello cuando Maxwell lo besó en los labios teniendo diez años de edad; no dijo nada. Sabía lo que era un beso y le gustó que su tío le besara esa vez. Pero era incorrecto, tal vez en un pasado antes de conocer a Jonathan si seguía ese vínculo con su tío lo estaría aceptando gustosamente. Él no aceptó salir con nadie en San Francisco porque prefería estar cerca de su tío, también sintió esa atracción pero se decía que era una locura. No era correcto, hasta que conoció a Jonathan y su mundo cambió, se enamoró y por eso no podía aceptar a su tío. Ocurriría lo que paso con Magnus el sexo sería magnífico pero su corazón seguiría con ese vació por dentro. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, al parecer la migraña volvió.

Cuando abrió los ojos su tío tenía las manos extendidas hacia arriba, un gran charco de sangre le acompañaba a su lado. Él le revisó los bolsillos, hasta encontrar la llave –Usted tenía que salir de aquí en algún momento.

Alec le observó con detenimiento, agarró uno de los pedazos de vidrio cubiertos de sangre. Le servirá de algo. Después se puso de pie abriendo la puerta. No había nadie del pasillo. Empezó a caminar, hasta que se topó con el hombre que vio en el cuarto de Max.

Él sacó su pistola, pero Alec corrió hacia él y le clavó el pedazo de vidrio de la yugular, después le dio una patada en un costado, le desarmó y apuntó a su cabeza –Necesito un teléfono.

-Trueblood dijo que tú eras indefenso.

-Para él yo seguía siendo el pequeño Alec, pero ya no lo soy más –Él le disparó.

Alec tiró la pistola, su mano comenzó a temblar y sintió las lágrimas caer en su rostro. Le revisó los bolsillos sacando su celular.

-Demonios, no se me viene ningún teléfono a la mente. No puedo llamar a la policía.

-¡Alec! ¡Alec!

Él giró asombrándose al ver a Jonathan correr hacia él. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Jonathan se agachó abrazándolo. Alec aceptó el abrazo.

-Lo maté Jonathan… yo…

-Todo está bien amor, todo estará bien ahora. Ya todo terminó –le dijo Jonathan.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Te contaré después –Él le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Alec vio a varios hombres llegar, acarició el rostro de Jonathan y después sus ojos se cerraron.

….

* * *

Alec comenzó a despertar, sentía que todo brillaba y esa sensación ya la había vivido una vez, cuando despertó en el hospital. Se asombró al ver a Max y lo abrazó.

-Gracias a Dios, están bien. Yo estaba preocupado.

Isabelle fue la siguiente en abrazarlo –Estuvimos asustados por ti, que bueno que estés a salvo.

-Sí, tenemos que irnos.

-Volveremos a casa –le dijo Max.

Él vio que están en un hospital. Alec observó a Jace, Isabelle le ayudó a sentarse con cuidado –Todo ya terminó, esta maldita pesadilla por fin acabó.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Aquí estoy –él giró y la vio de la puerta junto con el doctor Penhallow.

-Mi tío, él…

-Yo lamento todo esto –interrumpió Maryse, Alec miró a su madre ir hacia él –por mí tú padre y… todo lo que pasó. Cuando murieron tus abuelos, mi hermano había escuchado del Clan por su trabajo y logró entrar, lo colocó en California y a mí me informó de sus planes, tú padre… lo escuchó, no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Por qué él sabía de su existencia y pertenecía también al grupo, pero inactivamente. Él abandonó el Clan cuando yo me embaracé de Isabelle, sabía el riesgo que tuve con tú embarazo… volvió a unirse después de lo de tus abuelos.

-Pero…

-La única responsable de destruir esta familia soy yo, pensé que te estaba protegiendo y después de todo hice cosas que me arrepiento.

-Mamá, todo esto fue culpa de mi tío. Él le entregó al Círculo a mi abuelo. Estoy seguro que a Rufus Hastings le dio las pruebas que soportaban las demandas y… todo esto fue…

Maryse lo abrazó –Perdóname hijo, yo solo quise protegerte.

-Al único que tienes que pedirle perdón es a Jonathan, a mí no –respondió él observándola –eres mi madre y entiendo que mi tío estuvo manipulando todo desde el principio.

Alec guardó silencio, tal vez debía conservar en secreto los motivos ocultos de su tío. –Me da gusto que ustedes estén bien.

-Ragnor… él nos salvó –le dijo Max –tío iba a matarnos.

Alec sacudió su cabeza, tan siquiera ya se había encargado de su tío –Tengo que agradecerle a Ragnor por…

-Él murió –interrumpió Jace con los brazos cruzados, a pesar de todo el dolor sabía que pretender estar bien le estaba costando trabajo –nos dijo que tío intentó matar a Bane, pero no sabemos dónde pueda estar.

-A mí me dijo que Jonathan lo mató, pero sabía que no podía ser verdad.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Isabelle haciendo su cabello hacia atrás –Jonathan tendría las razones suficientes para hacerlo.

-Por la misma manera que no mató a Jace, Maxwell… él intentó controlar todo; convertirse en una especie de Dios –Alec observó sus manos recordando lo ocurrido en la habitación –él mandó asesinar al abuelo, entró al Clan con el objetivo de destruirlo y así los subterráneos lograrían ser invencibles pero se encontraba el Círculo, a quienes no podían destruir porque no sabían nada sobre ellos así que hasta que…

-Hizo alianza con Luke en el caso de Kang –siguió Jace –fue cuando armó todas las piezas para terminar con el Círculo y por fin llevar a cabo su plan.

-Toda una mente peligrosa y perversa –respondió Isabelle.

-Lo cual tiene sentido, cuando decidimos mudarnos fue en esos días –dijo Maryse pensativa y observó a Max, la mejor manera de protegerlo era no ocultarle los hechos que ocurrieron –Luke debió decirle sobre la casa vecina de los Morgenstern, que la clave estaba en el sótano.

-Ahora los subterráneos terminaron -dijo Isabelle, sentada junto a su hermano. Alec le miró, daba gracias porque ellos estaban vivos. ´

-¿Quién va a proteger ahora a la sociedad en las sombras? –preguntó Jace –Sin el Clan y el Círculo.

-No lo sé y no me interesa saberlo –contestó Maryse –dejemos que la CIA se encargue.

-Pero Valentine tenía razón –Alec sonrío –Las personas pueden ser compradas, los datos pueden ser alterados pero las evidencias no mienten. El Clan y el Círculo, creo que no han desaparecido del todo.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Maryse.

-Los Lightwood fueron fundadores del Clan y los Morgenstern de la Clave, tal vez es tiempo de hacer una unión entre ambos grupos.

Isabelle agarró la mano de su hermano –Esa es una noticia maravillosa, cuenta conmigo.

-También conmigo –dijo Jace.

Maryse suspiró –Eso significa que no hay marcha atrás, supongo que será bueno que cuenten con una abogada en el equipo.

-¿Yo que voy a hacer? –preguntó Max interrumpiendo. Todos empezaron a reírse.

…

* * *

Helen bebe un vaso de café, mientras Jonathan recuerda cuando encontró a Alec cubierto de sangre. Él jamás quiso que sus manos se ensucien de esa manera. Su vida cambiaría ahora que hizo esto. Será un golpe fuerte para él.

-Iré a ver a mi madre.

-¿No quieres ver a Alec primero?

-Mi padre siempre tuvo la máscara bien puesta… sabía que yo era joven y por eso no lo entendería a tan temprana edad.

-Estás así porque Alec asesinó por primera vez –le dijo Aline sentándose –tú no querías eso

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jonathan atónito.

-Vamos, te conozco más de lo que crees. Pero tan siquiera puedes estar tranquilo. El entrenamiento de Stephen sirvió y ahora Alec sabe patear traseros.

Ellos guardaron silencio al ver salir a Maryse, quién se acercó a dónde estaban.

-Vengo a pedirte una disculpa Jonathan, todo este tiempo pensábamos que ustedes eran los malos… cuando en realidad…

-No hay nada que perdonar usted fue manipulada igual que el resto del Clan –él se puso de pie –todos tuvimos pérdidas de parte de ambas familias –Jonathan todavía asimilaba la muerte de su hermana, dio un ligero suspiro -acabo de percatarme que desde que salí de la cárcel no he ido a despedirme de mi padre.

-Pueden entrar a ver mi hijo –les dijo ella.

-Gracias.

Los tres entraron al cuarto. Alec observó a Jonathan y sonrío, él le extendió su mano. Jonathan caminó hacia dónde estaba. Isabelle se hizo a un lado.

-Ya me contaron que eres un agente de la CIA –dijo Alec agarrando su mano –lamento todo esto.

-Yo no, porque si no fuera por esto no te habría conocido –dijo Jonathan sentándose junto a él.

-Ya no puedes echarte para atrás Jonathan –interrumpió Aline –le dijiste a Alec que si sobrevivían a esto, te casarás con él.

Alec se sonrojó, Jonathan sonrío –Yo cumplo mis promesas.

-¿Qué? ¿Van a casarse? –preguntó Max asombrado.

Alec abrazó a Jonathan, quién besó su frente –Ya todo terminó.

-Vamos a dejarte con tus amigos Alec –le dijo Maryse y observó a Jonathan –y con tú novio.

-Gracias –respondió él sonrojado.

Aline y Helen se acercaron viéndoles salir del cuarto. Jonathan le dio una barra de chocolate.

-¿Qué haces con esto?

-Lo cargó cuando me siento nervioso en una misión.

-Sobre las misiones –contestó Alec, mordiendo su labio. ¿De qué manera podría decirle su idea cuando él decidió abandonar esa vida? Tal vez lo mejor era resignarse.

-Van a ser más fuertes, porque tengo que conservar a mi novio y conquistarlo todos los días –dijo besándole de la mejilla.

Alec sonrío –Solo tú puedes decir eso, después que acabo de matar a mi tío…

-Pareciera que después de todo, tú padre no era el villano –expresó Helen –Valentine supo todo el tiempo a quién nos enfrentábamos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Alec abriendo el empaque del chocolate y les invitó a los tres a un pedazo.

-Yo tengo que recuperar mis clases en la universidad –dijo Helen.

-Ya soy agente de la CIA así que puedo incorporarme a otro equipo, ya no soy menor de edad –reveló Jonathan.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –reclamó Alec.

-Tal vez los hombres son los que no respetan las leyes, pero mi padre siempre quiso que yo… siga sus principios —Él dejó de hablar al sentir que Alec apretó sus mejillas –Alec…

Aline y Helen empezaron a reírse. Jonathan lo abrazó. Alec lo besó en los labios.

-Alec… estos 8 años son los que me convirtieron lo que soy, veamos… tal vez me dedique al futbol americano profesional.

-No, no me gusta –dijo inconforme.

-¿Ahora por qué?

-Vas a salir en la televisión, mucha gente te verá y tendrás clubs de fans, me pondré celoso y no voy a tolerarlo.

Jonathan se revolvió el cabello -¿Entonces quieres que tenga un trabajo dónde casi nadie me vea?

-Yo… -dijo Alec demasiado ruborizado.

-Descartaré pedirle a Simon entrar a su banda.

Alec le pellizco. Helen les observó, Aline sostuvo su mano –Jonathan es más valiente de lo que imaginé.

-No puedo creer que después de todo, Luke era el traidor… me siento molesta y…

-Ya todo terminó –le dijo Aline acariciando su mano –ahora podemos hacer lo que desees, si quieres ir a Londres con tus hermanos o quedarte a terminar la Universidad.

-¿Seguirás a mi lado?

-Por siempre, tal vez… Jonathan tiene razón si todo esto no hubiera ocurrido, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí hablando sobre nuestros planes.

Helen llevó su mano a su mejilla –Tengo que responsabilizarme por mis hermanos… ¿Cómo voy a explicarles esto?

-No tienen por qué saberlo, todavía son pequeños…

-¿Si pido un intercambio a Cambridge? ¿Me seguirás?

-Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo –contestó Aline besándola en los labios, Helen los sintió húmedos, estos meses fueron su refugio, Aline le ayudó a no derrumbarse, entrenar juntas, saber que detrás de tanta matanza y oscuridad, todavía podía creer en el amor, ella llevó su mano a su espalda y la otra a su nuca. Aline se acercó a ella.

Un flash les hizo separarse.

-Pero míralas nada más –dijo Jonathan con su celular en las manos –mis dos amigas besándose y siendo pareja, tengo que coleccionar todos sus momentos juntos.

Alec empezó a reírse, al igual que Aline. Helen se acercó a Jonathan dándole un golpe en la cabeza. A pesar del tiempo difícil para todos, la felicidad se notaba alrededor. Jamás pensó que su vida cambiaría de esta manera.

Después que las chicas los dejarán solos, Alec vio a Stephen llegar acompañado de Hodge.

-Así que es probable que Jace sea su hijo.

-Supe que mi entrenamiento sirvió –respondió Stephen cambiando el tema –Me siento orgulloso.

-¿Cuál fue el último favor de Valentine?

-Tengo esta carta para ti Jonathan –dijo Hodge.

-¿Una carta?

-El último favor que pidió tú padre es que nosotros velemos por la felicidad de su familia, y en esa incluyó a Alexander. Sabía que lo amabas –contestó Stephen –cuando estuvo internado en el hospital, pudimos colocarle un chip rastreador.

-Así que lo hemos tenido vigilado todo este tiempo, pude ver sus movimientos cuando escapó de la casa de Magnus Bane y por eso lo encontré con facilidad –interrumpió Hodge –tenía que ser fuerte y lo más importante era que tenga habilidades, Stephen tuvo la misión de entrenarlo.

Jonathan miró a Alec y sonrío –Tú suegro te hizo un regalo.

Alec ruborizado mordió su labio –Eso veo… yo no sé qué decir.

-Amor… creo que tal vez quieras estar con tú familia en estos momentos, yo deseo ver a mi madre, solo estuve con ella unas horas y sucedió esto.

-¿Vendrás a verme después? –le preguntó él.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Después de lo de anoche, realmente admiró tú fortaleza para hacer todo lo que hiciste –dijo Alec.

-Fui entrenado –le contestó él acariciando su mejilla.

-Todo esto… –dijo Alec bajando la mirada –al parecer hemos despertado de la pesadilla.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, el Comandante Monteverde entró –Vaya, no sabía que tenías visita, ayer fue un día muy fuerte para ustedes.

-¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad?

-Tú padre… él sabía que tú lograrías descifrarlo por ti mismo y ahora ya estás listo.

-¿Puedo ver a mi mamá?

-Tú mamá es una mujer fuerte. Lamento mucho la pérdida de Clary. Aun no les hemos dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido. Sé que velarán a Maxwell Trueblood y lo cremarán, fue decisión de su hermana.

-Era su hermano después de todo. –contestó Jonathan.

-No… ese hombre… mató a mis abuelos, a mi padre, los padres de Helen, yo sé que no debo juzgar a nadie… pero no creo perdonarlo, él… me dijo que yo debía darte por muerto; él fue cruel Jonathan… lo que te hizo a ti.

Jonathan le sostuvo con fuerza su mano.

-La señora Lightwood habló con Helen, al parecer abrirá un fideicomiso para Helen y sus hermanos.

Alec se asombró, Jonathan sonrío –Ya lo ves… después de todo, tú madre solo quiso protegerte; cometió errores… pero nadie es perfecto.

-Jonathan…

-Estamos en contacto Jonathan, el FBI se encargará del resto, las redadas fueron un éxito y lograron capturar a los miembros de los subterráneos. Ahora eres libre, puedes ser lo que quieras ser. –contestó el comandante Monteverde.

-Gracias… tal vez pueda ser actor o modelo

Alec enarcó una ceja y le pellizcó del brazo. –Ya que todos ustedes están aquí, creo que puedo decir algo.

-¿Quieres hablar con nosotros? –preguntó Stephen asombrado.

-Cuando estuvimos en los Hamptons, yo no entendía lo que estaban haciendo de querer tomar venganza –sus palabras eran moderadas –pero después de lo que viví, de lo que hizo mi tío no creo que él sea el único monstruo que ronde por el mundo.

-Alec…

-No –interrumpió a Jonathan –tú padre tenía razón, la Clave fue corrompida. Tal vez si no ocultaban tantos secretos entre ambos bandos, tal vez si el Clan y la Clave trabajaban unidos, viendo el beneficio mutuo "la paz de los ciudadanos".

-Lo entrenaste bien, Herondale –dijo el comandante.

-La Clave ya no existe, el Círculo…

-Tú eres el nuevo líder del Círculo –le dijo Alec serio –Yo soy el hijo de Robert Lightwood y no dejaré que su muerte sea en vano, como tampoco la de tú padre y tú hermana. Clary quiso unirse a los Cazadores de Sombras, Aline me contó al respecto y ella hizo ese logo, todos compartieron un ideal.

-Alec matar gente…

-No eres un asesino Jonathan, eres un agente y Emil te entrenó bien –Alec levantó su quijada –Además yo voy a protegerte.

-Cuenta con nosotros –respondió Hodge –será un honor ser parte de su equipo.

-Por supuesto, Alec todavía tiene que terminar su entrenamiento y estoy seguro que va a desbancarte Jonathan –expresó Stephen.

-Entonces vamos a dejarlos solos -El comandante sonrío y después se marchó. Hodge y Stephen le siguieron.

Alec besó su frente -¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Lo único que sé que quiero ser es tú esposo –dijo acariciando sus labios, Alec se ruborizó –y que quiero estar a tú lado, por lo que reste de mi vida.

-¿Estás dispuesto a firmar otro contrato?

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Otro contrato de cien días?

Alec empezó a reírse –Baboso, un contrato de matrimonio.

Jonathan llevó sus labios a los suyos, Alec cerró los ojos aceptando. La calidez le embriaga, el movimiento de sus labios, involuntariamente se colocó encima de él. Jonathan sonrío y su mano derecha la deslizó a su cuello y la otra a su cintura, el beso era reconfortante, Alec empezó a dominar el beso, pidiéndole acceso dentro de su boca y él aceptó, le recorrió todo provocando que se estremezca, el aire comenzó a faltar pero no le importó, seguía extasiándose del sabor e impregne de Alec, llevó sus manos a sus cabellos mientras las de Alec estaban en su abdomen encima de la bata que llevaba. Alec gimió y mordió su labio, Jonathan suspiró besando su mejilla.

-Tendrás que ser hospitalizado más seguido…

-Baboso –respondió Alec besando su cuello.

-Soy un baboso que te encanta –bufó Jonathan cerrando sus ojos. Alec le pellizco, Jonathan empezó a reírse –Deberíamos ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Alec volvió a besarlo –Entonces lo primero que haremos es casarnos y salir de luna de miel.

-¿Quieres luna de miel? –preguntó Jonathan acariciando su cabello.

-Creo que mereces unas vacaciones…

….

* * *

Al día siguiente pudo ver a su mamá. Jocelyn no podía creer todo la explicación que les dio Jonathan sobre lo ocurrido. Al principio, se negó a aceptarlo.

-¿Entonces piensan casarse? –preguntó Jocelyn cambiando el tema.

-Sí, ya está legalizado el matrimonio aquí… así que queremos casarnos, pero primero tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer, el departamento se perdió y la empresa de Bienes Raíces.

-Yo seguiré pintando, con mi venta en internet. Ustedes deben vivir solos y tal vez Dorothea pueda ayudarme a conseguir algo.

Jonathan sonrío –Nosotros vamos a continuar con los Cazadores de Sombras, Alec ha decidido terminar el Colegio y después aplicar para la Universidad de Columbia para Arquitectura, tal como tenía planeado.

-Esto también debe ser difícil para los Lightwood –mencionó Jocelyn.

-Lo es, la señora Lightwood me pidió perdón y creo que ustedes dos deberían hablar…

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella, necesito tiempo… asimilar todo lo que ocurrido, mañana me dan de alta y quiero que vayamos a visitar a tú padre y Clary al cementerio.

-Me parece una idea fantástica.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, aquí les dejo los nuevos capítulos. El próximo miércoles es otro capítulo doble. Y el domingo 5 de julio es la publicación especial del final. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y seguir la historia. Besos y abrazos, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.**

**Con cariño, Jaidy.**


	66. Te amo

65\. Te amo

Alec se vestía, le dieron de alta esa mañana por el doctor Penhallow. Le dijo que debía continuar con su tratamiento y asistir a terapia si era posible. Pero él no quería ninguna terapia, no sabiendo que está involucrado en el pasado turbio de su tío, no cuando se sigue sintiendo culpable por todo. Sonreír ante los demás era más sencillo ahora que aprendió a mentir; incluso ahora que él tenía puesta su máscara. Jamás pensó que llegaría ser igual a los que tanto despreció, su padre, su tío, su familia que le estuvo mintiendo desde hace siete años con tal de protegerlo. Él conocía su propia oscuridad, esa noche en su encuentro con Maxwell en aquella habitación, cuando el encuentro en el campamento regresó a su mente; aquél primer beso al salvarlo de su abuelo y los que vinieron varias ocasiones después. Él tenía razón, fue uno de los motivos por los cuales él se sintió atraído a los hombres. Su cabeza le volvió a doler, de tan solo recordar. Él escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos, se estremeció llevando sus manos a sus hombros.

-¿Alec estás bien?

Él miró hacia la puerta. Jonathan entró con su mochila del brazo, que inmediatamente colocó sobre la cama.

-¿Amor, estás bien?

-Sí, yo... solo fue un dolor de cabeza -contestó sentándose.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo ocurrido esa noche? -le preguntó Jonathan mientras se acercaba -¿O lo harás cuándo te sientas listo?

-Jonathan... tal vez cuando sepas mi pasado dejes de amarme -le respondió él mirándolo a los ojos, vio la sonrisa de Jonathan.

-Alec he matado a miles de personas, me acosté con casi todo el Colegio Dwight -dijo serio, -tampoco mi pasado es el más hermoso, aquí estamos los dos.

Alec asintió con la cabeza -Sí, supongo que tienes razón en eso. Pero...

-Tú tío tenía otras intenciones contigo, lo sé -Jonathan sujetó su barbilla. -¿Quién no lo tendría ante alguien como tú?

-¿Han encontrado a Magnus?

-No, nada... en ninguno de los hospitales -respondió besando su frente.

Alec cerró los ojos recordando la primera vez que conoció a Magnus en aquella cafetería, estaba con sus amigos y lucía tan atractivo. Él saludándolo en el baño, después dándole su número en la gasolinera, su primera cita; sintió las lágrimas caer y más al recordar su primer beso saliendo de la pizzería. Cuando quiso terminar el contrato con Jonathan y Magnus le preguntó si era capaz de hacerlo por él. Pero Jonathan también estuvo ahí, presente en su vida, pasaron por una tormenta y ahora solo quedaban ver los estragos ocasionados por ella.

-Alec...

-Lo siento, yo... bueno... contigo puedo ser yo mismo y no pretender estar bien.

Jonathan se sentó y agarró su mano con cuidado, él sintió los dedos de Jonathan, tan ásperos y callosos como recordaba, sus ojos verdes que le relajaban.

-Así que aprendiste a usar una máscara.

-Jonathan...

-¿De verdad quieres esto? ¿En serio planeas convertirte en un agente?

Jonathan hablaba con firmeza y seriedad, sabía que la situación que acaban de vivir no fue sencilla. Tantas mentiras y secretos de parte de ambas familias, terminando en una guerra colosal que siempre había existido. Ellos podían escapar de eso, su madre quiso acabar con El Círculo para sacarlo de ese trabajo y sabía que no quedaría ahí. Es probable que los subterráneos tengan aliados y además estaban las bases que lograron escapar.

-Stephen, él me dijo que... su mamá siempre supo a lo que se dedicaban él y su padre; pero yo quiero pelear a tú lado, porque Magnus me dijo que los Subterráneos era más grande de lo que yo me imaginaba y creo que es así en realidad.

-Es irónico, Amatis le contó a Helen sobre lo ocurrido con la esposa de Stephen -le reveló él, Alec le miró asombrado. -Stephen le pidió ayuda cuando ella desapareció con el bebé en el hospital, Amatis no quiso hacerlo porque sus sentimientos la traicionaron; después hallaron su cadáver en una carretera. Te das cuenta que si Jace es su hijo...

-Tienes razón es muy extraño, yo... ahora que recuerdo -le interrumpió Alec, -mis padres adoptaron a Jace cuando le dijeron a mí mamá que era peligroso que se embarace de nuevo... pero jamás supe.

La puerta se abrió sin golpear, ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Isabelle y Max entraron, Max le decía algo a Isabelle que ellos no lograban descifrar. Alec suspiró, sabía que la hora de la plática se quedó suspendida por el momento.

-Tía Anne Claire pidió que el cuerpo de tío Maxwell fuera enviado a San Francisco -comentó ella, mientras se acomodaba su cabello en una coleta; en su mano derecha lleva un brazalete que Alec no había visto antes.

-¿Mamá va a decirle la verdad? -le preguntó Alec.

Isabelle encogió los hombros -Solo sé que nosotros dos iremos con ella, pero... volveremos para tú boda. Me estoy poniendo de acuerdo con Aline para los preparativos.

-¿Vienes a comer con nosotros? -preguntó Max.

Alec se puso de pie -No, voy a acompañar a Jonathan al cementerio.

-Cierto, debes tener muchas ganas de ir ahí -respondió Isabelle.

...

* * *

Más tarde, llegaron al cementerio. Jonathan sostenía la mano de Alec. Ya tenía un año desde que su padre murió, cuando a él lo metieron en la cárcel. Cuando Maxwell Trueblood le torturó por meses. Una cicatriz que permanecerá en él por el resto de su existencia. La cripta de Valentine Morgenstern tiene la leyenda "Amado esposo y padre". A un costado está la de Clary. Hodge Starkweather está de pie acompañando a Jocelyn, Aline, Simon, Helen, Jordan y Michael Jr.

-Mamá…

-Si pudiera hablar con él…

-Estoy seguro que mi padre es parte de algún equipo especial que manda al infierno a los indeseables –contestó Jonathan.

Jocelyn sonrío y miró a Alec –Supe que comprarán un apartamento, recuerden ir a visitarme seguido.

-Mamá, ayer me hiciste prometerte que todos los sábados vayamos a comer contigo –respondió sarcástico.

-Un día que no sea sábado –respondió dándole un golpe del hombro.

-¡Madre! ¡Usted me ha pegado! ¡Sabe que no puede herirme, mi herida va a abrirse!

-No sea infantil –le dijo ella. Todos sonrieron. Jonathan abrazó a su mamá –Los extraño.

-Yo también, más los últimos días…

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer todos? –sugirió Alec.

-Se me antojan unas hamburguesas –respondió Jocelyn.

-¿Estás de antojos? –preguntó enarcando una ceja -¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Luke estos meses?

-Jonathan –le detuvo Alec, al verlo enfadado

-Nada…

-¿Acaso no cuidaste a mi mamá? –le reclamó a Helen.

-Hijo, creo que ya estoy lo suficiente grandecita para…

-¿Estuviste haciendo cochinadas sin mi permiso? –preguntó reacio. Alec jamás había visto a Jonathan tan molesto, tal vez la única ocasión fue cuando confrontó a Michael y Kyle en el Colegio anunciando que era su novio.

-¿Tú me pediste permiso cuando hiciste travesuras con Alec? –le retó ella.

Alec se ruborizó y miró a Jonathan, quién objetó –Por supuesto que… no.

-¿Entonces por qué habría de hacerlo yo?

-Porque soy tú hijo

-¿Director… chicos les parece si nos adelantamos al restaurante? –dijo Alec abochornado.

-Para tú información, nada pudo pasar… porque me ligaron cuando nació Clarisa, ¿Estás satisfecho?

Jonathan negó con la cabeza –Muy mal, yo quería un hermanito.

Jocelyn empezó a reírse y lo abrazó.

Alec les miraba junto con Aline, ellos empezaron a caminar. A Alec le asombraba como se llevaban. Jonathan le reveló una vez, que su mamá se convirtió en su mejor amiga cuando supo que él pertenecía al Círculo junto con su padre. Él no podía hablarle en informalidad a su madre, pero sabía que hacia lo mejor que podía. Jace veía los trámites para su ingreso a la Universidad de Princeton, Max, Isabelle y su mamá encontraron un nuevo apartamento y se quedarán en Manhattan.

-¿Así que se casarán a final de mes? –le preguntó Kyle.

-Si, ya elegimos la fecha –respondió ruborizado -¿Crees que Jonathan se escape?

Kyle empezó a reírse –Lo dudo, él realmente te ama.

-No puedes dudar de él –le dijo Aline –Se disponía a seguir destruyendo las bases del Clan, cuando supo que estabas desaparecido… volvió a Nueva York, así que si eso no es amor… no sé qué sea.

-Sí, supongo… -respondió Alec encogiendo los hombros.

-Me da gusto que los Cazadores de Sombras no se vaya a destruir y que continuemos con el equipo –respondió Kyle.

-Tendré que tolerar trabajar con Cara de hígado y tú hermana –bufó Aline.

Alec sabía que un poco difícil para ellos, más por los sucesos ocurridos cuando él desapareció.

-Tranquila, recuerda que Trueblood les tenía lavados los cerebros –dijo Simon.

….

* * *

Jonathan abrió la puerta del apartamento es pequeño y se encuentra en Queens. Ellos están en el último piso y su mamá en el segundo; después de todo deseaba tenerla cerca. Alec está en la cocina bebiendo un vaso con agua. El lugar está vació, no tenían muebles, todavía les faltaba comprar mucho y dormían en una colchoneta. Jonathan tiene todo el dinero que ganó en sus misiones y al parecer por primera vez le daría un buen uso. Jonathan cerró la puerta y se quitó las botas, después abrió la ventana. Alec caminó hacia él abrazándolo.

-No me has hablado sobre la carta de tú padre.

-Lo sé, solo me explica por qué mató a mi abuelo… que amó a mi madre y también a nosotros… y que desea que yo tome mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

-¿Crees que estará contento porque ahora tenemos nuestro propio grupo?

Jonathan acarició su rostro –Creo que nací para ser un agente, los estudios no se me complicaban, tampoco los deportes… pero nunca consideré una carrera…

-Entiendo…

-Tardaré en acostumbrarme que ahora entrenaremos juntos, cuando el doctor Penhallow de permiso me encargaré de terminar con lo que dejamos a medias.

-Stephen es un buen maestro.

-¿Más que yo?

Alec estiró sus brazos –Bueno tú solo me entrenaste cuatro días, lo primero que quiero aprender es que hacer cuando te secuestran. Pero cambiando el tema, Isabelle está viendo los preparativos de la boda con Aline y Helen… ¿Por qué dejaste que ellas lo hicieran?

-Tranquilo, no creo que nos pongan a vestir el lago de los cisnes o algo peor –bufó Jonathan.

-No conoces a Isabelle, además… pensé que solo sería algo sencillo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir de luna de miel?

Alec se ruborizó –No lo sé…

-No sé… quieres ir a un lugar frío –Jonathan besó su mejilla o tal vez –a algún lugar caluroso, podemos ir a dónde tú desees… Europa… América del Sur… Africa… Asia… Oceanía.

-No me importa, con estar contigo… los dos solos es suficiente –dijo él acercándose, ambos se miraron. Jonathan sonrío, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, no entendía por qué a pesar del tiempo seguía poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas que acordamos en quemar los contratos?

Alec asintió –Dejé el mío en los Hamptons.

-Sé que es algo tonto, pero no quiero quemarlos… después de todo… fue por ese contrato que nos atrevimos a acercarnos…

Alec se ruborizó de nuevo, Jonathan dio otro beso en su mejilla –Además… al principio yo me acerqué a ti para descubrir si podías delatarme por lo ocurrido en el restaurante.

-¿De verdad?

Jonathan entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y besó su nariz –Pero me sorprendiste… cuando me besaste… tus reglas… tú determinación… tú forma de pensar tan interesante, me descifraste sin ni siquiera notarlo.

-Jonathan…

-Mi vida cambió cuando te conocí –le dijo Jonathan mientras le abrazaba y tenía su barbilla en su hombro. –Ese día que caí sobre ti, fuiste mi primer error en mi vida como agente y no sé por qué no te maté, debía dejar mi escena limpia.

-Jonathan… yo… –contestó ruborizado.

-Te voy a decir algo, hoy Sebastian deja de existir –Alec sonrío acariciando su cabello –Te amo y seré como mi padre no usaré un nombre clave.

-Yo cuidaré de ti… voy a protegerte siempre… Jonathan.

-Estoy seguro de eso… ¿Quieres que salgamos a hacer las compras?... Debemos comprar los muebles y…

Alec le calló besándolo en los labios –Solo vamos a la colchoneta y quedémonos ahí en silencio.

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza y se acostó, Alec hizo lo mismo y le abrazó. Él vio las cortinas moverse por el viento. Por primera vez podía respirar tranquilidad y sentirse aliviado. No siguieron hablando sobre el tema, solo se quedaron en silencio hasta quedarse dormidos.

…..

* * *

Alec fue a visitar a su padre al cementerio. No deseó viajar con su familia a San Francisco por el entierro de su tío. En las noches cuando soñaba con ese momento cuando le tomó con tanto ahínco, cuando recordó su vida si no hubiera conocido a Jonathan y lo mató. No le había dicho nada a Jonathan para no angustiarlo. Su padre también fue una víctima, no podía odiarlo.

-Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, tú siempre te preocupaste. A pesar de todo lo que hiciste y sobre todo a Jonathan. Te perdono padre, supongo que Dios se encargará de juzgarte ahí arriba, si existe algo después de la muerte. Voy a casarme con Jonathan, me gustaría que lo apruebes.

Él se quedó ahí, cuando escuchó unas pisadas acercarse y levantó la mirada asombrándose al ver a Magnus.

-Alec.

Magnus lucía más delgado que de costumbre, con un cabestrillo y ropas sobrias para lo que conoce de él.

-Magnus –respondió en seco.

-¿Puedes brindarme un poco de tú tiempo?

Alec tragó saliva, su corazón se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza, ellos empezaron a caminar –Lamento haberte disparado y escaparme…

-Sabía que vendrías a visitar a tú padre después de descubrir la verdad sobre el Clan, escuché que Ragnor murió y tal vez no quieras perdonarme, hice cosas…

-¡No! –Alec se detuvo y le miró de frente –Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón, tú no querías seguir en el Clan y te saliste en primer instante, volviste a entrar por mí… fui yo quién…

-Oh Alec –él llevó su mano a su mejilla –eres tan tú, tan sencillo y natural como el primer día que nos conocimos.

-Magnus…

-Debí escuchar a Rafael y a Catarina, pero quise aferrarme a ti… no podía entender como es qué preferías a Jonathan sobre mí, cuando nuestra conexión existió y este año que estuvimos juntos…

-Te quise Magnus, es decir te quiero –interrumpió Alec bajando la mirada –fuiste un gran amigo para mí, me ayudaste en mi rehabilitación y sé que en el fondo te culpabas por mi accidente… perdóname por no poder amarte, yo le entregué mi corazón a Jonathan… se lo di desde que elegí quedarme con él en su casa ese día bajo la lluvia.

-Lo sé, la vez que te entregaste a él –Magnus acarició su mejilla –sabía que te esforzabas y pensé que con el tiempo olvidarías a Jonathan, pero ahora que sabemos que está vivo yo voy a hacerme a un lado.

-Magnus…

-Nada me queda aquí en Nueva York, mis mejores amigos murieron y me arrepiento de no haber invitado a Rafael a salir.

Alec sabía que sufría y lo abrazó. Este Magnus sin brillos, mostraba el dolor dentro de él, la agonía que debía sufrir.

-¿Por qué no te quedas para ser parte de los cazadores de sombras?

-No, no puedo –le dijo él –no quiero más guerra y tampoco soportaría verte con pan blanco.

-Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder amarte.

Magnus le calló besándolo en los labios, Alec no pudo negarse. El beso era tan cálido y lleno de calma, sus labios eran suaves y fue haciéndose un poco más intenso, mientras más recorría Magnus su interior.

-Te amo Alec, hice lo que creí conveniente.

-Lo sé…

-Esto es el adiós.

-Presidente Miau, está en la casa del…

Magnus se separó de él –No hay problema, quédatelo de recuerdo.

Le vio marcharse. ¿Por qué las lágrimas salían de sus ojos? Se deslizaban, y él no sabía que hacer. Si correr detrás de él, tenían buenos recuerdos. No podía odiarlo, pero tampoco amarlo. Se seguiría sintiendo culpable siempre por eso, algo más para su lista negra. Cuando pudo secarse las lágrimas y volver a colocarse su máscara decidió salir al estacionamiento, dónde Carlwigth está de pie junto al coche.

….

* * *

-¿Entonces larga vida para los Cazadores de sombras? –preguntó Michael Wayland.

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora haremos el trabajo debido –dijo Aline.

-Stephen y yo estamos viendo la nueva Base de Operaciones, la casa de tú familia nos ayudó pero para lo que requerimos necesitamos algo más profesional –comunicó Anson.

-Eso se escucha emocionante –dijo Jordan viendo a Jonathan –Gracias por confiar en nosotros.

-Gracias a ustedes por cuidar a mi familia.

-Creo que seguir adelante con el grupo es algo que Clary querría –reveló Simon.

-Sí, ella fue quién nos motivó a seguir con el equipo cuando pensamos que Jonathan murió –dijo Helen, –además propuso a Aline como líder.

-Después de todo, la cabeza hueca hizo algo bueno –respondió Jonathan. Jocelyn le abrazó.

-Vamos a tener nuevos integrantes, eso es emocionante –dijo Simon. –Ya está aquí, Alec.

Al entrar Alec vio que en una mesa estaban reunidos todos los integrantes del Grupo Cazadores de Sombras incluyendo Jocelyn.

Jonathan se puso de pie yendo hacia él -¿Por qué no quisiste que yo vaya contigo?

-De todas maneras me mandaste al guardaespaldas.

Jonathan se acercó a él besando su mejilla. Alec lo abrazó.

-¿Así que tú eres el novio de Jonathan? –interrumpió Dorothea dándole una botella de cerveza.

-Prometido, futuro esposo –gritó Aline.

-¿Lograste domar a una fiera? ¿Cómo le hiciste?

Alec miró a Jonathan, se sonrojó y mordió su labio –Fácil, sepa con cuidado cuando va a tener un caso y estropeé su escena del crimen, después hágase su vecino y entre al mismo colegio que él a estudiar

Todos empezaron a reírse. Jonathan le besó en los labios.

-Lo más importante es entrar al mismo deporte que él, eso ayuda más a la cercanía.

-Se te olvidó mencionar que Jordan Kyle fue el cupido –dijo Jonathan.

-¿Qué? –reclamó Aline -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Jonathan se acercó a la mesa, sentándose acompañado de Alec.

-Jordan me invitó a ir a jugar el boliche, pero yo dije que no podía –reveló Alec –así que Kyle le pidió a Jonathan que me invite para que así Helen pueda ir.

Aline abrazó a Helen –Me estabas agradando Kyle.

-Me pidió que yo seduzca a Alec y así él podía ir.

-Me dijiste que no lo hiciste –respondió Kyle –que saliste a comprar algo.

-Te mentí, fui a visitar a Alec; pero le dije si lo conquistaba no iba a ser porque tú me lo pidieras de favor… sino porque yo quisiera hacerlo.

-Ese es mi amigo –respondió Aline.

-Jonathan me dijo que yo no aceptaría salir con él, por sus reglas y porque yo era muy pudoroso –dijo Alec ruborizado.

-Pero él me sorprendió y me dijo que si saldría conmigo.

-Muy bien chicos, la historia es bonita pero si deciden adoptar hijos más adelante –interrumpió Simon, –les recomiendo no dar los detalles sobre las reglas de Jonathan e información que puedan traumatizarlos.

-Simon sigue yendo a terapia –dijo Aline.

-Brindemos por los prometidos –anunció Jocelyn.

Jonathan le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alec, estuvieron ahí un rato más. Conviviendo con los chicos, varios tomarían nuevos rumbos ahora, después de la boda cambiarían muchas cosas. Helen se iría a Londres con su tío, Aline a su lado.

…

* * *

Jonathan y Alec entraron a su apartamento, uno después del otro. Alec encendió las luces. Jonathan fue hacia el baño. Alec le siguió abrazándolo, le besó del cuello.

-Pronto serás mi esposo.

-Simon quiere hacerme una despedida de soltero –le dijo Jonathan agarrando su cepillo de dientes.

-Me encontré a Magnus en el cementerio…

Jonathan giró mirándole a los ojos, después besó sus labios. Alec cerró sus ojos llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido. Jonathan colocó una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cuello acercándolo más a él.

-Jonathan –balbuceó Alec.

-Creo que debemos dejar en claro nuestras posiciones, primero a lavarnos los dientes.

Alec sonrío –¿Quieres cambiar de posiciones?

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno Max me dijo que hay un tipo de manga para nuestro tipo de relación y se llama yaoi

Jonathan enarcó una ceja –No me estaba refiriendo a esas posiciones –él le soltó.

Alec empezó a reírse -¿Por qué no? No es que no me agrada la idea de estar debajo pero… -su voz tembló un momento –Si lo ves de esta manera podemos ser flexibles.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Alec se ruborizó –Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio, ambos somos hombres y…

-Alec jamás… yo jamás –él tosió un momento. –Es decir siempre soy el activo desde que empecé a ser precoz.

-Eso quiere decir que… en pocas palabras eres virgen –Alec le rodeó del lavabo –Y…

-No hay un y… después de esta oración.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Alexander.

-Tienes miedo –Alec se acercó a él –te conozco cielo… no tienes que ponerte tú máscara.

-Soy controlador entiendes, pienso que someterme a alguien es ser controlado y…

-Pero tú no me controlas, nunca me has controlado –Alec besó su mejilla y después fue besando hasta su oreja –por más que me alejaste, aquí estamos… ¿no es así?

-¿Estás diciendo que tú me controlas a mí?

Alec besó sus labios suavemente –Estoy diciendo que tomamos decisiones juntos y en pocas palabras –él guiñó un ojo –Creo que si te controlo un poquito.

-Volviendo al tema inicial, antes que sacaras toda esta locura del yaoi

-Magnus sabía que yo iría al cementerio a ver a mi padre al descubrir la verdad, él se marchó para siempre.

-Me hubiera gustado hablar con él, para agradecerle, creo que después de todo te protegió y él se enamoró de ti.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Alec asombrado.

-Sí, creo que nuestro conflicto sentimental nubló nuestra razón. De cierta manera, él me ayudó a entender eso. Cuando estuve con Rosales conocí el perfil de Magnus Bane, su verdadero nombre y también porque Camille le reclutó; solo fue víctima de las circunstancias al igual que las personas que involucró tú tío con tal de iniciar su guerra. Pero ya no hablemos de eso.

Alec asintió con la cabeza, Magnus le había revelado la verdad sobre su vida y conocía esa historia. -Te tengo un trato, cuando sea nuestra noche de bodas… ese día… solo por ese día… me dejarás hacerte el amor –reveló Alec ruborizado.

Jonathan más rojo que un tomate, una cereza o hasta que su propio novio, negó con la cabeza –Por supuesto que no… yo…

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso –Alec rió travieso –Me hiciste creer que estabas muerto, así que me lo debes.

-¡Alexander!

Él lo sujetó de la cintura cargándolo. Jonathan le miró atónito. Alec sonrío y lo besó en los labios, con cuidado colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

-¿Vas a resistirte?

Jonathan fue quién buscó sus labios llevando sus manos a la espalda de su novio. Alec caminó con cuidado sin separarse del beso hasta la colchoneta, lo recostó con cuidado. Jonathan entrelazó sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de Alexander, mientras él besaba su cuello y sus manos recorrían subiendo su camisa.

-Alec…

-Silencio –murmuró él.

-Eres irresistiblemente sexy y pervertido.

Alec se detuvo ruborizándose –Jonathan…

Jonathan le despojó de su camisa, lanzándola a un lado. Lo acercó a él dándole una mordida en su cuello, provocando un gemido de Alec, quien sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

Jonathan lo sentó en sus piernas, besando sus hombros dando más mordidas.

-Estás…

Los dos se perdieron en un largo beso, Alec perdía todos sus sentidos al conectarse de esa manera con Jonathan. Le pertenecía, solo a él. Al hombre que cambió su vida, su mundo, lo metió en un terreno inexplorable y que de no haber caído de ese árbol jamás se habrían topado; o tal vez era como dijo Hodge la noche que lo encontró. El destino existe.

Todo en Jonathan era bello y sensual, provocándole gemidos cada vez que tocaba sus puntos sensibles. Su cuerpo ardía, desesperaba por el contacto; por sentir la hombría de Jonathan dentro de él.

-Házmelo –balbuceó en el oído de su prometido.

-Alec…

-Soy tuyo… siempre lo seré… y…

Jonathan estaba detrás de él, en posición de cuchara. Besó su cuello de nuevo, mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra su cadera izquierda, fue llevando esa misma mano hasta el miembro de Alec empezando a masturbarlo. Alec se estremeció.

-Oh… cielos…

Jonathan no tardó en invadirlo, provocando que lleve sus manos hacia la nuca de éste entre gemidos, le agradaba la sensación y el placer, ambos podían reconocer sus sentimientos, cuando la entrega iba cambiando, como el amor les hacía llegar a ese climax rebosante de sentimientos.

Al finalizar, ambos están cubiertos con una colcha.

-Así que quieres hacerme el amor…

-Solo era una sugerencia –dijo besando su mejilla –pero si no quieres hacerlo, por mí no hay problema en seguir siendo el pasivo.

-Lo voy a pensar, no te prometo nada –advirtió Jonathan, –tal vez sea tú regalo de bodas.

Alec se ruborizó y besó sus labios –Cambiaste mi vida Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, eres todo para mí.

-Tú abriste mi corazón Alexander Gideon Trueblood, fuiste quien lo cerró hace ocho años y me abriste en cuestión de segundos…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo… siempre voy a protegerte, amo todo de ti… amo que seas un hipócrita…

-¿Hipócrita? –Reclamó Jonathan mordiéndole un dedo.

-¡Auch! ¿Ahora eres caníbal?

-¿Prefieres que sea un vampiro?

Los dos empezaron a reírse abrazándose –Te haré el hombre más feliz Jonathan…

-Ya soy el hombre más feliz, amor…

…

* * *

**Hola buenas noches corazones, una disculpa porque no pude publicar ayer. Como ando con un trabajo nuevo, me estoy acoplando. Pude entrar rápido para publicar este capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo y todos los bellos comentarios, voy a ponerme a leerlos el fin de semana con calma para responderles bien. Ya estamos en un nuevo mes. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos a todos, les mando muchos besos y abrazos. **


	67. Noche de bodas

Anne Claire es una mujer con cabello rojo escarlata largo y ojos color azul, sus rasgos son finos. Ella está de pie junto a la ventana, vestida completamente de negro. Maryse sabía que era complicado, incluso para ella misma. Decidió revelarle en persona toda la verdad de los hechos, que llevaron a la muerte de su esposo.

-¿Entonces piensas quedarte a vivir en Manhattan?

-Cuñada...

Ella se dio la media vuelta -No creo en tus palabras Maryse, conozco muy bien a Maxwell y él... -su voz se atragantó, -desde la muerte de sus padres y la amnesia de Alec, él dio todo por tú familia. Entró al Clan y en esa vida que tú misma impulsaste.

-Anne, sé que es difícil pero... Maxwell mató a Robert y él sabiendo la verdad sobre mi padre.

Anne Claire se acercó a ella, es más baja de estatura que Maryse por unos centímetros -Tú le pediste que hiciera algo cuando Robert se quedó con los brazos cruzados, tú eres la única culpable de esto. ¡Devuélveme a mi esposo!

-Debiste hacerlo desistir, debiste pedirle que no siguiera.

-¿Crees que iba a escucharme? -Anne Claire no derramaba ni una sola lágrima, no le había visto llorar desde que llegaron a San Francisco. -Él solo te escuchaba a ti, no pensó que el hijo que tendría Celine era suyo. Cuando las pruebas de sangre confirmaron que no era así, él iba a dejarlo abandonado y tú le pediste que no lo hiciera, le dijiste que tú lo cuidarías.

Maryse sacudió la cabeza -Lo lamento.

-No vuelvas nunca, tú llevaste a la muerte a Maxwell. Tú eres la única culpable y esto no se quedará así. Cuando tus hijos descubran la verdad...

-Ellos saben toda la verdad sobre mis padres, Robert y también lo que hizo Maxwell. Alec...

Anne Claire mordió su labio -Alec fue quién lo mató. ¿No es así? Él era el único que podría hacerlo. Maxwell siempre tenía un gran apego hacia él. Sentí muchos celos, cuando por su amnesia entró al Clan y después cuando el accidente viajó enseguida a Nueva York, sin importarle nada. Sus palabras fueron... "Mi sobrino me necesita".

-A Max le gustaría mucho que vayas a la boda de Alec.

-¿Crees que soy capaz de ver al asesino de mi esposo?

Maryse comprendió que la situación se quedaría así -Somos familia Anne Claire, nosotros...

-No, lo único que me unía a ustedes era Maxwell y ustedes me lo quitaron. Ya nada nos une, cuñada. Así que te recomiendo que no pienses volver a San Francisco, y si lo haces... evita visitarme y llamarme.

Anne Claire salió de la habitación. Maryse cerró los ojos. Ella pensó que tal vez su cuñada, sería un poco racional. Pero, al parecer no fue así. ¿Cómo les explicaría a sus hijos la situación?

* * *

-¡Vamos, Jocelyn! ¡Ya es tarde! –Helen golpeaba a la puerta.

Isabelle, Aline y ella serán las damas del evento. Jocelyn salió del baño con un vestido color bronce.

-Mi hijo se casa –Jocelyn suspiró.

-Debimos convencerlo a vestirse de novia –dijo Aline.

-¿Están listas? –preguntó Simon.

-Sí –respondió Jocelyn.

Ellas llegaron al Bohemian Hall and Beer Garden, salón elegido por Aline y patrocinado por los Penhallow. El Juez ya estaba ahí, también compañeros del Colegio Dwight del equipo de Fox Hunters. Maryse Lightwood está acompañada de sus tres hijos. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Helen lleva puesto un vestido azul marino y Aline un traje sastre de colores neutros. Dorothea hablaba con Anson. Solo faltaban los prospectos novios.

-Jocelyn…

Ella se asombró al ver a la señora Lightwood –Después de todo, seremos familia.

-Sí, nuestros hijos… bueno; tú hijo siempre demostró amar a Alec desde un principio. Él… lo educaste bien.

-No tenemos que fingir ser amigas, Maryse, nuestros hijos estarán casados y tal vez cuando adopten nos veremos en la necesidad de encontrarnos en los eventos familiares.

-Lamento todo esto, todo lo ocurrido… yo hice lo que cualquier madre haría después del incidente de esa noche.

Jocelyn suspiró –No puedo decirte si eso era lo que cualquier madre haría, pero creo que tomaste la decisión que creíste correcta cuando tú hermano entró al Clan. Pero como padres de familia no nos corresponde imponer nuestras decisiones a nuestros hijos –ella les vio llegar y guardó silencio un momento –Cuando Jonathan nos dijo a mí y a Valentine que él era homosexual, nos dijo que no debíamos intentar meternos en su vida, que debíamos aceptarlo o tal vez ignorarlo sino queríamos, pero no iba a cambiar. Era su decisión. Mi hijo sufrió y mucho, no debiste prohibirle visitar a Alec, no debieron prohibirle su relación, al final mi esposo y mi hija están muertos.

-Alec… él nos perdonó… a mí y a Jace.

-Es tú hijo, tiene un gran corazón. Pero yo no puedo perdonarles, yo vi a tú hijo atacarnos esa noche en la casa de los Penhallow, también lo que hizo… no soy una santa. Así que solo mantengamos nuestras distancias.

-¿Qué camino tomaron? –reclamó Aline.

-No pienses otras cosas –le dijo Jonathan apretando su nariz.

Él y Alec están vestidos de traje de gala. Max corrió hacia su hermano -¿Listo para tú nueva aventura?

Alec miró a Jonathan –Sí… ¿Tienes los anillos?

-Sí, aquí están –dijo sacando la caja -¿Te los doy?

-No… lo harás cuando el juez lo pida.

-Está bien, también te compré un regalo de bodas.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Alec asombrado.

-¿No ha empezado ya la ceremonia? –interrumpió Hodge llegando con el Comandante Monteverde.

-Los novios se durmieron –dijo Isabelle.

El Juez serio, mirando a todos en la sala expresó –Demos comienzo entonces…

Alexander estaba sumamente nervioso, hace un año conoció a Jonathan y ahora se casarían. Ambos se sujetaban las manos. Las palabras del juez sobre la responsabilidad del matrimonio, estar junto a otra persona por el resto de su vida. Jonathan le miraba confidente, por fin no habría impedimentos, por fin… podrían tener la relación que tanto deseaban.

-¿Tienen los anillos? –preguntó el Juez.

-Max… Max… los anillos –le susurró Isabelle.

Max apenado caminó al frente, nervioso metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó una caja.

-Todo está bien –le dijo Alec agarrando la caja pequeña y la abrió, quedando impactado al ver condones adentro y se puso colorado –Max…

-¿Qué? –el pequeño también se ruborizó y todos empezaron a reírse –Me confundí, ese es tú regalo –él sacó la otra caja del bolsillo.

Jonathan cerró la caja que tenía Alec, quitándosela. Max abrió la cajita y vio que ahí si estaban los anillos.

-Tú hermano se preocupa por su salud –les dijo el Juez.

Alec avergonzado agarró los anillos, mientras Jonathan sonreía en disimulo. Alec le colocó a él el anillo primero y después Jonathan hizo lo mismo, firmaron las actas, pasaron a firmar sus mamás, y los testigos Aline de parte de Jonathan y Helen de Alec.

-Para terminar este evento –dijo el Juez –Me gustaría expresar unas palabras de Burton Howard. Él decía que si quieres que algo dure para siempre, lo tratas de manera diferente. Lo escudas para protegerlo. No abusas de ello. No lo dejas expuesto a los elementos. No lo tomas por algo común u ordinario. Si alguna vez se ensucia, lo pules con amor hasta que vuelva a brillar de nuevo. Se hace especial porque tú lo has hecho especial, y se vuelve más hermoso y precioso con el tiempo. –él miró a ambos chicos –Ustedes son jóvenes tienen 18 años, el matrimonio no es algo que deben tomar a la ligera, pero consérvenlo… estén ahí en los buenos y en los malos momentos, es una entrega para toda su vida. Al principio les costará trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida, sus problemas resuélvanlo entre los dos. Ahora sí, felicidades a la familia Morgenstern.

Jonathan llevó su mano a la cintura de Alec besándole la mejilla.

-Todavía no pueden usar los condones –dijo Simon, todos le miraron –hasta después de la fiesta.

-Lewis, tenías que salir con un disparate –expresó Isabelle.

-¿No van a besarse? –preguntó Aline.

-Ahora eres Alexander Gideon Morgenstern

Alec frunció el labio y lo besó abrazándolo –Te amo.

-Mucho amor, mucho amor –dijo Aline –dejen eso para después –ella los separó, abrazando a Jonathan –Maniático, tienes que ir a visitarme a Londres.

-Y tú debes venir a visitar a tú familia –le contestó él aceptando el abrazo –Gracias Aline, gracias por…

-Tú no eres cursi, así que no empieces con eso –ella le detuvo.

Jocelyn se acercó a Alec –Bienvenido a la familia.

Alec la abrazó, Jocelyn sintió su voz entrecortarse –Eres un buen chico Alec, gracias por salvar a mi hijo.

-Pero…

-Hiciste por el más de lo que te imaginas, ahora les tocará entrar a una nueva etapa. Saber sobrevivir a las enfermedades, no es lo mismo a ser novios y vivir un tiempo juntos, tú y él son completamente diferentes, se pelearán hasta por el color de una habitación.

-Porque no baje la tapa del baño –interrumpió Jia, –por la ropa que deje regada en el piso, sino está pendiente de las compras de la casa, cambiar los focos, el pago del gas.

-Esto…

-Y después los primeros días será la emoción, pero si eres de lo que les gusta tener las cosas para el momento y él te dice podemos hacerlo después, como terminar de acomodar algo –siguió Jocelyn.

-Lo mejor de las discusiones siempre es la reconciliación –le dijo Jia.

-Lo están asustando –expresó Stephen –Felicidades, no les hagas caso cada matrimonio es diferente.

-Gracias…

Isabelle se acercó a abrazarlo –Mi bello hermano, ahora eres un hombre casado.

-Sí… Izzy… gracias.

-Vas a ver que su matrimonio va a durar muchos años.

Alec vio a su madre sentada junto con Max, mientras Jace hablaba con Stephen. Él era su padre biológico, pero Jace decidió quedarse junto a Maryse y se mantenían en contacto. Alec soltó a Isabelle y fue hacia su mamá, sentándose con ella.

-Gracias por todo.

-Hay muchas personas que te quieren y te aprecian hijo.

Alec vio que los invitados rodeaban a Jonathan, Jordan y otros del equipo bromeaban con él.

-Madre… ven vamos a nuestra mesa –él le agarró la mano.

Max les siguió –Lamento lo de la caja del regalo.

-No tenías por qué recordármelo.

Alec se sentó en una de las mesas acompañado de su mamá, Isabelle y Max.

Jonathan escuchaba las bromas de Michael Wayland, cuando notó que Alec no estaba entre el amontonamiento de gente. Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, viéndole sentado con su familia. Jonathan mordió su labio –Me disculpan un momento.

Aline vio que iba hacia la mesa dónde estaba Alec y le tocó el hombro a Helen mostrándoselo.

Jonathan llegó a la mesa –Buenas noches.

-Jonathan…

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Ahora eres de la familia –le dijo Max.

Jonathan se sentó junto Alec, quien bajó la mirada –Jonathan…

-¿Cómo está Señora Lightwood?

-Un poco incómoda pero bien…

-¿Quién le está haciendo sentirse incómoda? –preguntó Jonathan abrazando a Alec.

-Amor… -dijo Alec asombrado.

-No… yo –dijo ella en tono frío –estoy bien.

-Usted ahora es parte de mi familia y si alguien le está haciendo sentirse incómoda, entonces es algo que puedo solucionar –él besó a Alec en la mejilla y después extendió su mano –Dejemos el pasado atrás, usted tuvo las razones para preocuparse por Alec y él era menor de edad, tal vez yo llegaré a ser un padre más celoso y posesivo, no puedo juzgarla… no me corresponde hacerlo. Alec siempre me dejó en claro, que por algo muy malo que haya hecho alguien no somos nadie para juzgarlos o decidir sobre ellos, así que… sellemos la paz en estos momentos.

Maryse extendió su mano –Gracias y felicidades.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento familiar –habló Aline en el micrófono –Fui seleccionada, no en realidad yo elegí ser quien dé el brindis a los recién casados, a mi maniático favorito y mi cuñado favorito.

Varios empezaron a sentarse.

-Gracias por la atención, voy a citar una frase de un autor anónimo… "El proceso de enamoramiento es como un pedir permiso o si tuvieras que pasar por varios obstáculos con tal de llegar a un objetivo, ir a la cama" –ella vio que todos le miraban sin entender, Alexander sonrío por su comentario así que sabía de quién se refería –Este autor anónimo no sabía realmente lo que es el amor, creo que hay muchas perspectivas o cada quien cuenta su propia historia, pero creo que si algo debe reflejar amor… es a estos dos locos que acaban de casarse. Cuando Jonathan me dijo que tenía vecinos nuevos, le pregunté si había guapo para él o guapo para mí. –varios rieron –De haber sabido que ahí estaba el chico que ahora está sentado a su lado, recuerdo el primer día que piso el salón junto con Helen –ella miró a su novia –ese día nuestras vidas cambiaron. Jonathan… él es y ha sido siempre el hermano que no tuve, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, yo le decía que no se había enamorado que nadie le había robado el corazón. Pero, creo que no fue así. Él fue quien no quería entregar el corazón, Jonathan siempre ha tenido un corazón enorme debajo de esa máscara de hierro, a pesar de hacerle la vida imposible a su hermana como cualquier hermano mayor, ser el hijo pródigo de sus padres, no tenía muchos amigos, pero porque él sabía que es de esos leales, que cuando te toma de la mano ya no te va a soltar, tal como hizo conmigo. Él no me quería de amiga, pero yo me pegué como una garrapata. –Su voz se entrecortó –Lo que quiero decir es, Alexander te has casado con el hombre que tiene el corazón más grande que conozco, eres tan afortunado y sé que serán felices, porque han pasado por tantas cosas desde que llegaste a Nueva York, que tal vez considere volverme escritora y escribir su novela de amor; Dios… ya estoy llorando –ella se detuvo, llevando una mano a su mejilla.

Helen se colocó junto a ella quitándole el micrófono y la abrazó –Creo que lo que Aline y yo, y todos los presentes queremos decirles es… Salud por los novios.

Todos alzaron sus copas, Alexander limpió sus lágrimas mientras sostenía la mano de Jonathan.

-Te amo.

-Yo también –le respondió él besándolo en la frente –Voy a ver a Aline.

-Te acompaño.

-¿Qué tal la velada? –preguntó Simon sentándose junto con Isabelle.

-Demasiada empalagosa –contestó Isabelle.

-Eres una pésima chica que dirige un brindis –le dijo Jonathan a Aline abrazándola.

-Idiota.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir mis secretos en público?

-Tengo que hacerte sentir mal, ahora que ya no tendremos noches de pijamas.

-Eso es porque te vas a Londres –le respondió él.

-Y eso que todavía es el inicio de la fiesta –dijo Helen –vi que Jonathan hizo las paces con tú mamá

-Sí, fue algo muy lindo –contestó Alec.

Aline soltó a Jonathan –Ya que estás aquí tienen que bailar su primer vals.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Claro que sí –contestó Helen –Aline eligió la canción, es su regalo así que más les conviene pasar a la pista.

Aline encendió el micrófono –Los recién casados nos bailaran su primer vals.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir. Alec ruborizado miró a Jonathan, quién le dio un zape a Aline.

-Vamos, que todos nos miran –le dijo Alec.

-Tenías razón, no debimos dejarles la organización.

-Hasta ahora me ha gustado.

La música empezó a sonar. Alec lo llevó al centro del jardín, llevando su mano la cintura de Jonathan.

-Cuando te conocí no pensé que terminaríamos bailando un vals frente a nuestros conocidos.

-Cuando te conocí no sabía que serías el dueño de mi corazón –le respondió Jonathan.

-Baboso –contestó Alec ruborizado y Jonathan llevó sus manos a su espalda –me gustaron las palabras de Aline.

-A mí también.

-El autor anónimo eras tú –Alec llevó su rostro junto al de él –Cumpliste tú promesa.

-Tú fuiste quién me pidió matrimonio primero, recuerdas… en esa llamada por celular –ambos movían los pies sin dejar de mirarse.

-Tonto

-Soy un tonto enamorado de ti –le contestó Jonathan besándolo en los labios. Alec le abrazó.

La velada continúo tranquila, Alec bailó su vals con su mamá y Jonathan con Jocelyn, después cambiaron, y las amigas también pasaron al frente a bailar.

* * *

Magnus bajó en la estación de autobuses de Filadelfia. Ya no usaría más el nombre de Magnus Bane. Viajará a Italia, dónde planea seguir con sus estudios de diseño. Tanto tiempo solo y lejos de lo que fue su vida el último año, con el insomnio no dejándolo descansar. Le llegó un mensaje a su celular.

-Esto es imposible, nadie tiene este número.

Magnus miró a las personas que hay, pero no conocía a nadie. Decidió seguir avanzando y abrir el mensaje -"_Tienes una última oportunidad Bane, ¿Todavía eres leal a los Subterráneos?"._

Magnus tragó saliva. Él volvió a mirar hacia la gente, cuando el celular empezó a sonar con la entrada de un número desconocido.

-¿Quién habla?

_-Hola Bane, ¿no crees que estás muy lejos de Brooklyn?_

La voz era de una mujer, su tono era frío. No lo había escuchado antes.

-¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

_-Una vez que entras a los subterráneos, jamás sales. ¿Lo sabías? ¿No es así? Fueron las reglas que te dijo Malcolm Fade, el único boleto de salida es la muerte._

-Entonces prefiero morir.

_-Engañaste a Trueblood, le hiciste creer que moriste en esa explosión. Pero no te preocupes, yo misma me encargaré de matarte. Luces muy bien, con esa camisa color café, los aretes combinan bien._

Magnus dejó de caminar -¿Va a matarme aquí?

_-No, vales más vivo para mí. Voy a usarte, para vengarme._

-¿Usarme? ¿A mí?

_-Alec está encariñado contigo, él llevó a la perdición a Maxwell de la misma manera que llevó a su abuelo. Alec, nació con ese extraño don y yo lo quiero muerto._

-¡No se atreva a tocar a Alec! Además, él ama a Jonathan y sé que se está casando hoy.

_-Magnus Bane, sigues teniendo la misma debilidad. Es irónico volviste al "Clan" cuando Belcourt secuestró a Alec y te chantajeó. Ahora piensas volver a salvarlo._

-¿Quién es usted?

_-Para mis enemigos y para el mundo de las sombras, soy Seelie. Mis amigos me llaman la Reina Seelie. Soy la nueva líder de los Subterráneos._

* * *

_…__._

Maryse les regaló una noche en un hotel de lujo, para que no regresen a su apartamento y al día siguiente partan a su luna de miel. Jonathan se quitó el saco, mientras Alec fue al baño. Jonathan encendió el aire acondicionado, cerró las cortinas. ¿Debía aceptar la petición de Alec? No iba con él, pero Alec tenía razón y odiaba cuando alguien más tenía la razón y no era él, solo ese podía ser Alexander. Vio que no salía del baño y se quitó con calma sus zapatos y sus calcetines.

-Alec… ¿todo está bien? –preguntó preocupado.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, así que fue hasta el baño viendo a Alec vomitando en el inodoro.

-Amor… -él se agachó -¿Estás bien?

Alec jaló la palanca y agarró papel en silencio. Jonathan se levantó tomando una toalla y la remojo en agua, volviendo a agacharse sin cerrar el lavabo y le ayudó a limpiarse la boca.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo que me cayó mal algo de la cena –dijo bajando la mirada –no me siento muy bien.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Era nuestra boda y todos estaban felices –respondió él –se me pasará.

-Te llevaré al hospital –contestó Jonathan ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-No es necesario, solo necesito descansar.

-¡No seas terco, no sabemos que tienes! ¡Un doctor debe revisarte! –alzó la voz Jonathan.

-No me grites –le dijo Alec empujándolo y fue al lavabo lavándose la cara –Odio cuando me gritas.

Jonathan golpeó su mano en la pared –Yo odio cuando no me escuchas.

-¿Ahora va a salir toda la lista de lo que odiamos? –quejó Alec cerrando el lavabo.

-Es que eres terco.

-No es una dictadura Jonathan, no voy a hacer solo lo que tú quieras –Alec salió del baño, quitándose su saco.

-Es tú salud, estás vomitando

-¿Tú no has vomitado nunca? –bufó Alec quitándose la corbata –Eres el señor perfecto, nunca me enfermo.

-Tomo vitaminas y mi sistema inmunológico es fuerte –le respondió él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo soy débil?

-No he dicho eso –protestó Jonathan.

-Déjame solo –respondió Alec desabrochándose su camisa.

-Vamos al hospital –Jonathan le sujetó del brazo.

-¡No voy a ir al hospital! ¡Quieres escucharme!

-Haz lo que quieras entonces, voy a tomar un baño –respondió Jonathan yendo al baño.

Alec mordió su labio y se sentó en la cama. Odiaba cuando Jonathan se ponía en ese papel, aunque sabía que era porque estaba preocupado. Pero tal vez debía escucharlo. Él se recostó a un lado de la cama, pero las náuseas volvieron y fue corriendo al baño volviendo a vomitar.

-¿Así no quieres ir al hospital? ¿Me obligarás a llevarte a la fuerza?

Alec jaló la palanca, Jonathan molesto le ayudó a limpiarse.

-Yo digo que es algo que comí en la fiesta –dijo Alec –tal vez… puedas comprarme electrolitos, vamos a ver como sigo y si en la mañana sigo así iremos al hospital… ¿Te parece?

Jonathan le miró a los ojos –Está bien, voy a vestirme y bajaré a comprar lo que quieres. Aunque también debe haber doctor en el hotel.

-Jonathan…

Jonathan frunció el labio y besó su frente, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Alec salió a la habitación, acomodó las almohadas y se sentó. En unos minutos más Jonathan se retiró. ¿Así que de esto se trataba el matrimonio? Su cabeza le dolía, sacó las pastillas para la migraña, algunas veces le daba con vómitos cuando estuvo con amnesia, pero fue hace varios años. Cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido.

Cuando Alec abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en una habitación de hospital, con una intravenenosa conectada a su brazo y Jonathan sentado a un lado.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Llegué y estabas desmayado.

-Me dormí –respondió él.

-Tienes una infección intestinal –interrumpió Jia Penhallow –lamento que tú noche de bodas haya terminado en el hospital, al parecer la tenías desde hace varios días pero no se habían presentado los síntomas cuando Jonathan te trajo tenías fiebre.

-Pero…

-Te puse una inyección y con unos medicamentos, quedarás como nuevo; podrás viajar a tú luna de miel.

-Eso quiere decir que la migraña era por la infección –dijo Alec.

-¿Tenías dolor de cabeza? –preguntó Jia –Es probable que sea un síntoma, pero tú has sufrido de migraña y creo que lo más conveniente es que… Jonathan estés al pendiente de sus dolores de cabeza; puedes pasar aquí la noche.

-No me escuchaste –reclamó Alec al ver a la doctora salir.

-Estabas desmayado, el doctor del hotel no estaba en turno así que hice…

-Lo que tenías que hacer –dijo Alec desviando la mirada –Vas a decirme que soy un terco y…

Jonathan se acostó en la cama junto a él –Soy un esposo sobreprotector amor, me preocupo por ti y la salud es algo importante, iba a escucharte y esperar a que amanezca pero te vi inconsciente.

-Reprobamos nuestra primera noche de casados.

Jonathan sonrío -¿Quién dijo que reprobamos?

-Bueno… lo que pasó…

-Alec, no hay un manual para el matrimonio del año. Mi padre le decía a mi madre que las parejas discutían. Cuando me dijiste que no te grite, me recordaste a él… cuando hacía eso, mi madre lo regañaba.

-Entonces es hereditario –dijo Alec agarrando su mano.

-Alec, somos completamente diferentes. No todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas, y vamos a estar de besos, en el apartamento, pues… pasábamos más tiempo afuera con los demás y llegábamos a dormir, hay días que yo estaré de malas y otros días en los que tú lo hagas, yo te soportaré y tú me soportarás, nos gritaremos, nos diremos que nos odiamos, pero hay algo que quiero dejar en claro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Así como prometo no volver a gritarte, cuando algo no te guste de mí ya sea una conducta o algo que te moleste, dímelo… entiendes, no quiero que seamos de las parejas que cuando son las discusiones sacan las listas de todos los pendientes acumulados.

Alec sonrío –Tú también me dirás lo mismo a mí, hablaremos las cosas de frente.

-Te amo…

-Así que… estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo que estuve en coma, venías en las noches… pensé que eran sueños y escuchaba tú voz.

-Jamás me separaré de ti, jamás…

-Abrázame.

Pasaron la noche en el hospital. Jonathan le pidió a Jia que no les diga a los demás que fueron ahí, no quería que se preocuparan.

* * *

**Unas horas después, bueno aquí está el capítulo que faltaba del episodio doble de este día. El domingo ya debo postear el final. Muchas gracias nuevamente, no voy a cansarme de hacerlo. Y pues también gracias al Jonalec. Por fin se casaron. ¿Jonathan le dará a Alec su regalo de bodas? **

**Besos y abrazos**


	68. Galletas y café

Volvieron al hotel por sus cosas para ir al aeropuerto. Alec ya se sentía mejor del estómago y tal vez, aquél suceso en el hospital les sirvió a ambos para poder conocerse más. Ahora debía decir "esposo". Jonathan es su esposo, están casados. Jamás se imaginó que terminaría en esta situación. Al momento de conocerlo en la puerta de su casa, verle por la ventana. El chico más atractivo del Colegio Dwight ahora ha firmado un contrato con él, que no tiene fecha de caducidad. Al llegar al aeropuerto, ambos cargaban sus maletas mientras caminan del pasillo.

-Christopher Morgenstern, me da gusto verte. -les interrumpió un hombre con traje de piloto, piel morena y ojos grises.

Jonathan miró de reojo a Alec y después al chico frente a ellos. "Debe tener alrededor de 30 años", pensó Alec frunciendo el labio.

-Cuando volví de Europa supe que estabas en la cárcel, fui a visitarte pero me dijeron que te tenían en aislamiento.

-Sí, una muy larga historia. –contestó Jonathan. –Te volvieron a colocar en la aerolínea a América.

-Sigo en vuelos internacionales, ahorita estoy en París – Nueva York. Acabo de regresar.

Alec empezó a toser.

-Una disculpa, es un amigo tuyo.

-¿Amigo? –preguntó Alec.

-Bueno… él es mi esposo Alexander, nos casamos anoche –respondió Jonathan.

-¿Casado? ¿Tú? –rió el piloto y vio la seriedad en la mirada de Alexander –No puedo creer que el chico que no quería límites ni relaciones formales, esté casado… ¿Qué te hicieron en Rikers?

-¿Usted quién es? –interrumpió Alec.

-Soy Paul, un viejo amigo de Jonathan.

Alec miró a Jonathan, ese nombre le sonaba pero no podía recordar de qué momento –Voy a adelantarme amor –le dio un beso en los labios –recuerda que hay que registrarnos, así que no tardes hablando con tú "amigo".

Alec avanzó, Jonathan sonrío –Él es…

-Siempre has tenido buenos gustos, supongo que tú vida ahora ha cambiado por completo.

-Lo hizo, me dio gusto verte –contestó Jonathan y ambos se estrecharon la mano.

Jonathan siguió a Alec, viéndolo en la fila de registro. Se colocó detrás de él abrazándolo y poniendo su barbilla en su hombro.

-Paul…

-Es solo un amigo

-Como todos los "amigos" que tenías antes –dijo enfadado Alec –Eres un asalta tumbas.

Jonathan empezó a reírse –Eres sexy estando celoso.

Alec le dio un codazo en el estómago –Algo que no me gusta, tenías que presentarme al momento… no tenías que esperar que yo les interrumpiera.

-Muy bien, anotado –él besó su mejilla –Señor Morgenstern déjeme decirle que… no tiene por qué dudar de sus encantos, me casé con usted.

-No quiero hablar en estos momentos –respondió soltándose del abrazo, su inseguridad le estaba ganando. Paul era alto y con mejor condición atlética que él.

Estuvieron en la sala de espera en silencio, Alec se distrajo leyendo un libro mientras Jonathan le observaba.

-¿Ya quieres hablar?

-Todavía no –contestó cambiando de página.

Jonathan colocó su mano en su espalda –No creo que quieras pasar todo el vuelo sin hablarme.

-¿Quieres apostar? –preguntó Alec sin mirarlo.

Jonathan suspiró –Alec… vamos… no tienes por qué estar así. Te he sido fiel desde que nos hicimos novios, ¿Por qué estás así? No me gusta que no me aclares la situación.

-Ese hombre es alto y atractivo, no sé cómo eran los hombres con los que estuviste además de Rafael –Alec mordió su labio, –me molesta… me molesta pensar que hubieron muchos y…

Jonathan sonrío y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. –Amor, amor… los que hubieron ya no importan, tú eres mi esposo y el hombre con el que elegí estar el resto de mi vida, fuiste mi primer y único novio, no fui perfecto y es cierto que estuve con muchos… pero solo tú pudiste verme en realidad, eres mejor a todos en todos los sentidos –Jonathan acarició su rostro. –Jamás, me arrepentiré de elegirte a ti. Lo haría mil veces más.

-Jonathan…

-Mi corazón es tuyo, te amo…

Alexander sonrojado lo abrazó –Lo lamento, yo… estaba asustado, me sentí intimidado al verlo y…

Jonathan le besó en los labios –Estoy seguro que él también se sintió intimidado al ver al chico sexy que tengo de esposo.

-Tonto, solo tú puedes decir algo como eso en estos momentos –sonrío Alec.

Jonathan volvió a besarlo.

El vuelo no tardó en ser anunciado, ellos subieron al avión. Alec se sentó junto a la ventana y Jonathan en pasillo.

-Próxima parada Tahití.

-Piensas que soy un tonto –le dijo Alec.

-Jamás he dicho eso, además eres tú quien me llama tonto o baboso –contestó Jonathan abrochándose su cinturón.

Alec sonrío –Tienes razón, soy yo quien te ha dado más lata.

-Por supuesto que tengo la razón –sonrío Jonathan.

-Auch –dijo Alec, al sentir que alguien pateó su asiento.

Los dos voltearon, viendo que una pareja se estaban besando y apunto de hacer algo más que eso.

-Disculpen –interrumpió Alec. Jonathan le observó –Pueden dejar de patear mi asiento –gruñó Alec.

Jonathan sonrío evitando reírse.

-Una disculpa –dijo la mujer sonrojándose –Es que es nuestra luna de miel y… estamos emocionados.

-Primero que nada felicidades y segundo, si quieren ponerse a hacer algo como eso pueden ir al baño o a otro lado. -respondió Alec.

-Mire joven –contestó el hombre –ya nos disculpamos, tal vez deba ser un poco más respetuoso con mi esposa.

-Estoy siendo respetuoso, no me conoce no siendo respetuoso.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó la azafata.

-No hay ninguno –contestó la pareja de la chica.

-Solo quiero que dejan de patear mi asiento y vayan a hacer lo que deseen a otro lado.

-Ya está por despegar el avión, les recomiendo mantener la calma y por favor no pateen el asiento del caballero

La azafata se retiró. Alec satisfecho se sentó poniéndose su cinturón. Jonathan le observó y vio cuando el hombre le iba a dar un golpe, con su mano izquierda se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y con la derecha le detuvo la mano apretándosela.

-Jonathan –Alec quedó atónito.

-Mire caballero, no le permito que quiera pasarse de listo con mi esposo –habló frío Jonathan. El señor se quejó del dolor, varios pasajeros le observaban.

-Suéltelo –dijo la chica.

-Ustedes fueron los que iniciaron, así que siéntese y compórtese sino quiere que le corte las piernas.

-Está bien –gruñó el hombre.

Jonathan lo soltó. La azafata regresó de nuevo -¿Ahora qué sucede?

-Este hombre iba a atacar a mi esposo

-Y este hombre atacó al mío, le lastimó la mano –respondió la chica, –y amenazó con cortarle las piernas.

-¿Se supone que esto es primera clase? –preguntó Jonathan.

-Por favor, les solicito que mantengan la calma. Ya vamos a despegar.

Jonathan se sentó. Alec le sujetó su mano –Amor…

-Estoy bien, es solo que…

Alec colocó su cabeza en su hombro –Lo sé, lo sé… está dentro de ti… y todavía debes acostumbrarte, pero lo estaba manejando bien.

-No voy a permitir que te hagan algo, nadie –contestó Jonathan.

Alec tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Sus dedos se entrelazaron –Heterosexuales, no pueden esperar a estar en un lugar indicado.

Jonathan sonrío –Espero que no vayan al mismo lugar que nosotros.

Los dos durmieron en el vuelo. Al llegar a Tahiti, ellos abordaron el vuelo que les llevará a Bora Bora. Para su buena fortuna, no se toparon ahí a los otros recién casados.

Alec se asombró cuando llegaron al lugar, se hospedaron en un bungalow de lujo. El botones les dejó sus maletas en la habitación.

-Estamos sobre el agua –dijo Alec emocionado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta –respondió Alec.

Jonathan le abrazó –Lo que pasó en el avión…

-Ese tipo no debió intentar golpearme, así que se lo buscó –contestó Alec llevando sus manos a sus espaldas –Sabes… no tuvimos nuestra noche de bodas.

-Y nos pasamos todo el tiempo viajando, el vuelo fue largo; quiero darme un baño.

-Pensé que la habitación estaría llena de pétalos con corazones, o velas… no sé… como cuando es para los recién casados.

Jonathan lo cargó con sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

Él le llevó al baño, abriendo la puerta. Alec se asombró al ver el jacuzzi lleno de pétalos y rodeado de velas.

-Pensé que después del viaje largo, primero querríamos un baño… así que pedí que en lugar de la cama preparen el jacuzzi.

-Tonto –quejó Alec -¡Vas a bajarme!

Jonathan lo metió al jacuzzi con todo y su ropa. Alec gritó -¿Qué haces? ¡Jonathan!

Él empezó a reírse, se quitó sus zapatos y también entró al jacuzzi.

-¡Tonto! –le empezó a golpear Alec, pero Jonathan le sostuvo sus brazos y lo besó en los labios. Alec aceptó el beso cerrando los ojos y llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esa paz solo se la daba él, Alexander. Por él seguía de pie. Alec empezó a desabrocharle su camisa, su pecho tenía marcadas las cicatrices de las torturas de su tío, él empezó a acariciar con cuidado sin romper el peso. Jonathan llevó sus dedos a los cabellos de Alec, quien al romper el beso fue hacia su oreja delineando un camino en su cuello y también hasta su pecho, besó cada una de las cicatrices y le sintió estremecerse por el contacto, el sabor de Jonathan era magnífico y el olor de las rosas en el agua ayudaban mucho junto con la combinación de las velas.

Jonathan se sentó abriendo sus piernas dejando espacio dónde Alec se encontraba, Alec fue deslizando sus manos en sus brazos hasta llegar a sus caderas, besándole su torso y su ombligo.

-Alec…

Él le desabrochó su pantalón, le quitó el cinturón tirándolo fuera del jacuzzi, le bajó los pantalones hasta quitárselos para también tirarlos junto con su bóxer.

-Eres sexy Jonathan –le dijo Alec volviendo a acariciar su pecho, Jonathan agarró una de sus manos llevándola a su boca y se la besó.

-Te amo.

Alec fue besando su cuello con cuidado, provocando un gemido de Jonathan, se adueñó de una de sus tetillas. Jonathan volvió a gemir, era la primera vez que Alec tomaba la iniciativa y él se lo estaba permitiendo, Alec comenzó a morder y succionar sus tetillas. Jonathan cerró sus ojos y se relajó dejando envolverse por el momento. Alec siguió bajando, quería darle a Jonathan el placer que él le ocasionaba, tal vez no era tan bueno… pero recordaba sus caricias y cuidados que le ha dado siempre, cuando llegó al ya erecto miembro de su esposo primero le dio un beso hasta después adueñarse de él. Esta vez el gemido de Jonathan fue más largo y llevó sus manos a sus cabellos, no le importaba el agua ni las posiciones algo incómodas. El jacuzzi es grande y la situación era nueva para ellos, mientras más besaba y se adueñaba todo cambiaba, hasta que el aire le comenzó a faltar salió del agua sonrojado. Jonathan lo acercó a él besándole los labios.

-Eso fue…

-No he terminado, solo me faltó aire –contestó él.

Jonathan se sentó de la orilla que hay junto a la pared -¿Así está mejor?

-Luego dices que el pervertido soy yo…

-¿Quién está debajo del agua?

-Calla –le dijo Alec, volviendo a introducir su miembro en su boca. Jonathan sintió su cuerpo arder. Su esposo le proporcionaba un éxtasis que le envolvía en una satisfacción fuera de todo lo que conocía. Gimió con más intensidad al momento que logró correrse, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

Alec se metió al jacuzzi y se remojó el rostro, Jonathan hizo lo mismo volviendo al agua y le abrazó besando sus labios.

-Te amo…

-También te amo –contestó Alec.

-¿Quieres que te bañe?

-Me metiste aquí a la fuerza –bufó Alec.

Jonathan le desvistió con cuidado, agarrando el gel de baño y comenzó a jabonarle del cuello. Alec humedeció sus labios, permitiendo a Jonathan lavarle y recorrerle cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus dedos jugaron con sus tetillas unos momentos, las caricias empezaron a ser más dominantes sobre todo al llegar a masturbarle, Alec con los ojos cerrados y acolchonado al pecho de Jonathan empezó a gemir.

Jonathan fue el primero en salir del jacuzzi y le dio una toalla. Alec rojo por lo que recién acababa de suceder, empezó a secarse.

-¿Quieres que continuemos? –le preguntó Jonathan colocándose unas pantuflas.

-Vamos a la cama –le respondió Alec agarrando su mano.

Jonathan obedeció y le ayudó a secarse, se detuvo al apoderarse de sus labios. Su mano se aferró al cabello de Jonathan, su otra mano fue subiendo por el brazo de él hasta llegar al hombro, para acercarlo más a él.

Jonathan se recostó en la cama y la rodilla de Alec comenzó a presionar entre sus piernas, a separarlas con un empuje lento y constante. Jonathan sabía lo que quería en esos momentos. Sus labios se curvaron; alzó la cabeza y le sonrío.

-Hazme tuyo… Alec –murmuró en voz grave y vibrante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec atónito.

Jonathan le acarició las líneas de la mandíbula, los labios, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Alec con toda la insistencia que podía transmitir.

-Dijiste que querías hacérmelo

-Pero… tú dijiste que… -Alec le miró fijamente. Se fijó en sus cabellos platinados, en sus pómulos marcados y en sus ojos verdes.

-No me hagas retractarme, además es mi regalo de bodas recuerdas –le contestó él.

Jonathan volvió a besarlo, con exigencia y desesperado que minó la resistencia de Alec. Quién lo empujó, hasta que Jonathan cedió un mínimo de espacio y le dijo.

-¿Estás seguro?

Jonathan extendió su pelo sobre la almohada tomando aire.

-Sí…

Alec le colocó a él de la cama, su mano fue bajando por su pecho. Sus dedos recorrieron livianos sus tetillas, excitando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Jonathan deseaba aquello. Deseaba el placer, pero esta experiencia era diferente a las que ha vivido, que no podía relajarse como pensó. Alec no se percataba de ello, pero prosiguió provocándole sensaciones que le provocaron una descarga eléctrica y su miembro se despertaba de nuevo. Cuanto más le tocaba, más prontamente reaccionaba su cuerpo. Su respiración se tornó dificultosa conforme él iba lamiendo su pelvis y sus muslos, sus piernas se movían con voluntad propia y vio entre ellas la cabeza de Alec.

El corazón le latía con la misma fuerza que en el jacuzzi. Él era vulnerable a Alec y le estaba entregando su vulnerabilidad en esos momentos, le estaba mostrando que era bueno ser vulnerable con él. El único que lo conocía sin su máscara. Tal vez era algo que no debían estar haciendo, pero Alec mostraba seguridad. Volvió a poseerlo con su boca. Dejó de pensar cualquier miedo al sentir el contacto suave y ardiente de la lengua de Alec en él, no era como en el jacuzzi, está vez las intenciones eran otras. Se estremeció paulatinamente, creciendo con intensidad, mientras él chupaba y lamía. Se incorporó hacia Alec; las sábanas se arrugaron bajo sus pies y, por espacio de largos segundos, perdió la conexión con la realidad. Hasta que Alec deslizó un dedo al interior de su cuerpo. Jonathan abrió los ojos de golpe y sobresaltado.

-¿Te duele?

-Es extraño –reveló Jonathan.

-¿Estás seguro?

Jonathan le notó tensó –Relájate amor… todo está bien.

Alec mordió sus labios y asintió, empezando a acariciarle. Jonathan se contraía involuntariamente, la posición era extraña, algo dentro de él. Con cuidado metió un segundo dedo. Los dedos de los pies se le curvaron al tiempo que su cuerpo se esforzaba por adaptarse, y durante todo este tiempo Alec continuó lamiéndolo y chupándolo, hasta que él no fue capaz de distinguir dónde terminaba la incomodidad y dónde empezaba la satisfacción.

Cada caricia, dentro y fuera, fue aumentando la pasión, y Jonathan sintió que un gran placer se abatía sobre él.

Alec se irguió por encima de él, le miró a los ojos -¿Estás seguro?

Jonathan le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí –Claro que sí, me casé con un pervertido.

Los ojos azules de Alec se volvieron turbios. Él se situó encima. Jonathan estaba acostumbrado a su peso. Alec se abrió camino entre sus piernas, se las abrió. Entonces los músculos de Alec se abultaron bajo la palma de sus manos. Alec se concentró en tomarlo, su miembro giró en torno a la entrada del cuerpo de Jonathan y a continuación empujó hacia dentro, sus dos manos lo tenían asido por las caderas.

Jonathan se puso tenso a medida que la incomodidad iba transformándose en dolor e intentó separarse de Alec.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Alec asustado.

-Estoy bien… oh demonios… ¿Esto sientes cuándo te lo hago?

Alec sonrío –¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Solo será está vez –advirtió Jonathan.

Alec le besó en los labios –Tranquilo, no te tenses.

Jonathan cerró los ojos -¿Cómo es que?

Alec comenzó a mover las caderas, en un movimiento largo y sin prisas, acariciándole la pelvis y chocando con su miembro. Él se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y le levantó los muslos para colocarlos alrededor de su propia cintura.

-¿Sigue doliendo?

Jonathan se asombró al ver la inseguridad en Alec, tampoco quería que la experiencia fuera apremiante para ambos, lo estaba haciendo muy bien y era él quien se resistía.

-Eres demasiado valiente al soportar esto –reveló Jonathan.

Alec se ruborizó. Jonathan sonrío –Sigue… -él tragó saliva –lo estamos haciendo juntos recuerdas…

Alec asintió con la cabeza. Empujando nuevamente al interior de su cuerpo, flexionó las caderas y siguió con los vaivenes. Al mismo tiempo, separó aún más los muslos de Jonathan.

A Jonathan no le gustaba sentirse impotente, sujeto bajo el cuerpo de Alec, en absoluta tensión. Eso le puso a pensar que siempre ha sido el activo y dominante, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad ante nadie, pero no podía fingir más… no ante un Alec que temblaba, con los dientes apretados y su respiración entrecortada, sin saber cómo avanzar, si al embestirlo podría lastimarlo y no quería. Ambos estaban sufriendo.

A pesar de desear mantenerse firme, dejó escapar un gemido cuando Alec llegó hasta el fondo dentro de él. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y hundió las uñas en la piel de Alec.

-Jonathan… creo que esto… -Alec iba a soltarlo, pero Jonathan enrosco sus propios muslos alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos le recorrieron el cuerpo lentamente, las costillas y los hombros, para colocar la cabeza de Alec junto a la de él.

-Ya pasó lo peor Alec, ahora todo irá mejorando –musitó Jonathan.

-Pero te hice llorar.

-Tú también lloraste en tú primera vez

Alec dio la impresión de querer sonreír, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Le fue imposible; los cuerpos de ambos estaban enlazados. Pero no podía seguir así, por lo que salió de su cuerpo. Jonathan no dijo nada, aquel dolor profundo iba disipándose poco a poco y Jonathan le abrazó.

-Lo lamento…

-Alec, todo está bien… vuelve a hacerlo.

-¿Perdón?

Jonathan lo besó en los labios –Quiero que vuelvas a entrar dentro de mí y esta vez quiero que estés relajado, házmelo sin frenesí, recuerda todos nuestros momentos… como yo te hago sentir y tú a mí, volvamos a intentarlo.

Alec se sonrojó –Pero…

-Hazlo, chico pervertido –le contestó él.

Alec accedió volviendo a penetrarlo, Jonathan inició con los suaves vaivenes, que Alec continuó aumentado de ritmo, borrando el miedo de su memoria. Los gemidos de placer de Jonathan le afirmaban que no sufría, era una sensación diferente sentir como le acariciaba por dentro. Los dos se sincronizaban y apenas podían respirar, sin duda la entrega era diferente, el placer y el amor mezclados le arrastraban a otro lugar.

La cama se sacudía, las sábanas se arrugaban, las almohadas se esparcían por el colchón. Las luces revelaban con claridad los gestos reales de Jonathan, estaba quemándose por dentro y aliviándose por fuera.

-Te amo Jonathan –le dijo Alec –Oh, te amo.

Jonathan le escuchó, era su esposo y ahora también el único hombre en entrar en él, en conocerle en esa posición.

-Eres mi vida Alexander –contestó relajado. El acto continúo como más vilo y se agitó a uno y otro lado contra Alec, sacudido por espasmos, atrayéndole al interior de su cuerpo al sentirlo correrse dentro de él, abrumado no tardo en correrse.

-Esto fue….

-Maravilloso –dijo Alec.

Alec comenzó a moverse recordando como Jonathan salía de él al terminar de tener relaciones. Jonathan se fue relajando y se acostó boca abajo. Alec se acolchonó en su espalda besándolo.

-Amor…

-Me siento adolorido, pero… fue algo nuevo y me gustó compartirlo contigo. Eres grandioso… amor.

-¿Te dará miedo que yo quiera hacerlo de nuevo?

Jonathan se giró -¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

Alec se ruborizó –No ahora de nuevo, me refería a que seamos flexibles… ya sabes ser de esas parejas que…

Jonathan lo besó en los labios –Amor me encantó, y sentirte dentro de mí… es algo que volvería a hacer.

Ambos se quedaron recostados, abrazados. Juntos empezarían una nueva aventura, no sabían cuál sería su futuro; solo que querían amarse para siempre.

….

* * *

Jace bajó de la camioneta, el foco del pasillo se fundió y su madre quería cambiarlo porque a Max le daba miedo al levantarse para ir al baño. Él estaba de vacaciones temporales, aceptó unirse a los Cazadores de Sombras. Stephen y él deseaban averiguar como llegó con los Lightwood, pero Maryse no decía mucho más que lo adoptaron. Supo que su madre biológica falleció, desapareció y después fue encontrada asesinada. Jamás descubrieron los motivos. No se acostumbraba a llamarle "papá", en realidad le dijo que jamás lo espere. Para él, su padre siempre será Robert Lightwood.

Al salir del elevador, vio que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta. Jace fue corriendo, los muebles estaban tirados. Maryse está inconsciente junto a la pared, con heridas en los brazos. Él sacó su celular, marcando al número de Stephen. Del pasillo que no tiene luz, vio a Isabelle tirada del suelo, también inconsciente.

-¡Max! ¡Max! -empezó a gritar.

La llamada entró. _-¿Jace que ocurre?_

-Alguien atacó a mi madre y mi hermana, se llevaron a Max.

_-Voy para ahí, no te muevas y no hagas una locura. Despertaré a Anson y los demás del equipo, también a..._

-No, no llames a Jonathan ni tampoco a Alec. No hasta que ellas despierten, llamaré a la doctora Penhallow para que venga a atenderlas, así no llamaremos la atención.

_-Muy bien._

Mientras estuvo hablando por teléfono revisó cada una de las habitaciones pero no dio con Max, al entrar a la cocina vio una nota.

_"Alec Lightwood, si quieres a tú hermano menor y a Magnus con vida. Me comunicaré contigo ahí, al hogar de tú familia. -La Reina Seelie"._

-Esto no huele nada bien.

* * *

_Maxwell está de pie junto a una ventana herido, y él sostiene una pistola vestido de negro._

_-Alec… por favor… tú no quieres matarme._

_-Te equivocas, quiero matarte, deseo hacerlo por todo lo que hiciste –respondió enfadado –tú me separaste de Jonathan y lo sabías, tú me destrozaste._

_Alec disparó dos veces sin pestañear directo al corazón, vio el cuerpo inerte de Maxwell caer al piso._

Alec se despertó de golpe, eran las tres de la madrugada. Jonathan está dormido en la cama. Ellos estuvieron dos semanas en Bora Bora, después volvieron para instalarse en su apartamento. Su vida de casados, llevaba soñando con su tío intentando violarlo y después matarlo, al igual que al otro hombre. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche tirando sin querer el vaso con agua.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jonathan somnoliento.

-Sí –dijo él sentándose –Fui torpe.

-Iré a buscar un trapo para limpiar –dijo Jonathan haciendo a un lado la sábana y caminó hacia la puerta encendiendo la luz. Él viste su bóxer de pingüinos y su cabello platinado estaba enmarañado.

Jonathan no tardó en volver y limpiar el agua que se derramó.

-He tenido pesadillas las últimas noches –le reveló él bajando la mirada.

Jonathan se sentó a su lado -¿Sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche? ¿Cuándo mataste a tú tío?

Alec se asombró -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Era la primera vez que estuviste en una situación como esa, al principio no pasa nada pero el trauma queda dentro de ti.

-Mi tío él… mató a mi abuelo por mí, todo este tiempo me vio con otras intenciones –le respondió Alec –en mi sueño lo mato, disparándole. Él está ensangrentado y aun así lo mato…

Jonathan lo abrazó –Amor… gracias por hablarme sobre tus pesadillas…

-¿Tú no tienes pesadillas?

-Ven vamos a tener un picnic de media noche –le dijo Jonathan sujetando su mano.

-Son las tres de la mañana –bufó Alec.

-¿Galletas y café?

-Si… galletas y café –contestó Alec poniéndose de pie.

Ellos ya tenían su nuevo hogar, con regalos y ayuda de lo que quedó en la cuenta de Jonathan y su herencia, lograron decorar y amueblar su apartamento. Alec encendió la cafetera.

-También tuve pesadillas –le reveló Jonathan –cuando el incidente de mi padre que no pude dispararte, cuando empecé a ser agente no tuve ninguna pesadilla pero más por el hecho que casi no dormía y solo eran tres horas a veces hasta dos, estaba sumamente cansado y no me daba tiempo de soñar.

-Jonathan…

Él sacó de la alacena un paquete de galletas –Volví a tener pesadillas, cuando estuve preso. Temía morir ahí dentro y no verte de nuevo. Pero sabes que, no te voy a pedir que olvidemos lo que pasó… porqué la realidad es que lo iremos superando poco a poco –él abrió el paquete, dándole una a Alec.

-Yo no lo recordaba, pero era cierto mi tío me decía siempre cuanto me quería y yo lo quería a él –le dijo Alec acercándose a él –Cuando iba a casa de mis abuelos o él a la nuestra, esperaba que yo me quedara dormido. Todo lo que él hizo…

-Alec, no eres responsable de sus acciones. –contestó Jonathan.

Alec comió la galleta y lo abrazó. Permanecieron en silencio, cuando el café estuvo listo fueron a la pequeña sala, donde se sentaron juntos.

-Todo va a estar bien, continuaremos con nuestra vida y lo haremos juntos. Eso es lo más importante –le dijo Jonathan besando su frente –lo que viviste, lo que pasó… eso ahora es parte del pasado y nosotros seguimos juntos.

-Muchos murieron por esta guerra.

-Lo sé, fue un gran trauma para ti y yo estaré aquí a tú lado para superarlo

Alec asintió con la cabeza –Sí.

-Yo firmé un nuevo contrato, no tenía fecha de caducidad como cuando propusiste 100 días porque sé que este será para toda nuestra vida. Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti –le contestó Alec, besando la punta de su nariz.

Ahí se quedaron, platicando sobre las dudas de Alec. Jonathan le acarició su cabello hasta que su esposo volvió a conciliar el sueño. Su vida cambió cuando conoció a este chico tan maravilloso, tan malhumorado, tan atractivo y deseable. Aline tenía razón, no había llegado el chico que le enamorara. Su cuerpo se acoplaba a Alec, sus pensamientos solo lo tenían a él. Al vecino que le vio detrás de su máscara.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Jonathan se asombró al ver la hora y respondió colocando el altavoz. -¿Diga?

_-Jonathan, lamento hablarte a esta hora. ¿Puedes despertar a Alec?_

-Estoy despierto Jace -dijo él preocupado -¿Ocurre algo?

-_Se llevaron a Max y también tienen a Bane, la Reina Seelie... ¿Sabes quién es?_

Alec miró a Jonathan desconcertado -No, jamás he escuchado sobre ella.

_-Necesito que vengas a la casa, lo más pronto posible._

* * *

…..

**Y así interrumpieron a los recién casados volviendo de su luna de miel. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y sus bellos comentarios. Gracias Magaby, también a guest. Por andar pendiente de la historia, como todo una bella historia debe tener un hermoso final. Hoy es el especial. Los dos últimos capítulos y el epílogo. Espero que los disfruten.**


	69. Lo único que puedo pedir

En el departamento de la familia Lightwood. Jia está curando a Isabelle. Maryse con una mano en la cabeza y otra en una taza de té.

-Estoy seguro que nos están viendo -dijo Stephen serio, -deben tenerlos vigilados.

-Sabían que yo salí y...

-Pensé que Jace olvidó llevar su llave -le interrumpió Maryse -abrí y enseguida me noquearon, ni siquiera les vi las caras.

-Cuando escuché el grito de mi mamá, lo primero que pensé fue en Max -su cabello negro está revuelto, su bata roja está rota de una manga, -dos de ellos me aprisionaron, eran violentos. Jamás...

-¿Has encontrado algo sobre la Reina Seelie? -preguntó Stephen, en la laptop podía ver a Anson del otro lado en una videoconferencia.

-_Muy bien Cazadores, la Reina Seelie es un icono en el mundo de las sombras. Es una asesina letal, fue también una misión del Clan. Pero jamás dieron con ella. Al parecer se dedica al tráfico de diamantes y joyas. La última vez que supieron de ella fue hace 15 años, pensaron que murió en una explosión. Ahora ya sabemos que no._

_-_¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con Alec? -preguntó Isabelle confundida -¿Cómo supo sobre Max y también Magnus?

_-Puede ser una aliada de los subterráneos -_respondió Anson - _Aunque también me asombra que pidan encontrarse con Alec, siento que es algo así como que personal. Otra llamada está entrando a la Conferencia, creo que es Aline._

_-Me vine a Londres y ustedes ya se meten en problemas -_dijo ella, ahí es de día. Ella está junto con Helen_ -¿Debemos tomar el primer vuelo?_

-Hola hija -le saludó Jia -Todavía no se han comunicado, tal vez Stephen tiene razón. Nos están espiando.

-_¿Qué dijo Alec? _-preguntó Helen.

-Ya viene para acá -respondió Jace.

-_Muy bien, encontré una vieja foto de la Reina Seelie. Es muy guapa. Voy a mostrárselas._

Todos se acercaron a la mesa, donde está la laptop. Incluso Isabelle se puso de pie. La foto apareció en la pantalla. Maryse palideció -No puede ser...

-¿La conocen? -preguntó Stephen.

-Ella es Anne Claire, la esposa de... Maxwell... mi hermano

Isabelle mordió su labio -Desgraciada, ella también era una criminal. Creo que por eso ambos se casaron y el disfraz de ser doctora...

Maryse sacudió su cabeza -Alec está en peligro. Ella lo acusa de haber matado a Maxwell, va a querer vengarse.

* * *

Jonathan maneja a alta velocidad. Alec lee los mensajes que le ha mandado Michael Jr sobre la información de la Reina Seelie.

-¿Por qué ella me quiere a mí?

-¿Le rompiste el corazón? -preguntó Jonathan sarcástico.

-Es una traficante de joyas y... -él se calló al ver la foto enviada por Michael Jr -Detente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Jonathan frenó de golpe.

Alec nervioso, llevó su dedo a su boca -Es la esposa de mi tío Maxwell, ella... es la Reina Seelie.

-Ya sabemos porque te quiere, mataste a su esposo -dijo Jonathan -ya estamos a una cuadra.

El celular de Alec empezó a sonar, el vio que era una llamada de Isabelle.

-Estamos cerca.

_-¡No! ¡No vengas!_

_-_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Jonathan volvió a acelerar, cuando escucharon una explosión. Jonathan se detuvo al ver que del departamento salía fuego y humo. Alec llevó su mano a su boca -¡No! ¡No!

-Alec, tranquilo -le dijo Jonathan.

-_¿Qué se siente que te quiten todo, Alexander?_

-Tía...

Alec bajó del coche -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Jonathan bajó también, mientras sacó su celular y se comunicó con Anson. Alec fue hacia el edificio.

-_Tú me quitaste a Maxwell, lo mataste y por si no fuera poco. Él se obsesionó contigo, para él siempre estuviste primero... incluso sobre mí._

-Yo no lo pedí, él estaba loco y enfermo -respondió Alec entrando -¿Estás aquí verdad? Este es el celular de Isabelle.

-_Ven a su vieja base de operaciones en los Hamptons, sin tú esposo. Si vienes con él, entonces mataré uno a uno, a cada ser querido tuyo._

_-¡No Alec, no la escuches! ¡No vengas!_

-¿Magnus? ¡Magnus!

La llamada se terminó. Alec sin saber que hacer, vio a Jonathan acercarse a él -No está aquí, ella no está aquí Alec. Anson dice que alguien logró infiltrarse al momento que Isabelle te marcó, ellos deben estar arriba, estaban en videoconferencia cuando...

-Esto es mi culpa, mi familia. ¡Magnus, ella tiene a Magnus y a Max! -le dijo desesperado.

Jonathan colocó sus manos en sus hombros -Amor, yo estoy contigo. Sé que es la primera vez que pasas por algo como esto, pero tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría, vayamos a verlos.

-Está bien, yo estoy conmocionado. Sube primero -le respondió él.

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza -Vamos a resolverlo, no dejaré que le hagan algo al anciano ni tampoco a Max, ya nos gastamos los condones que nos regaló.

Alec sonrío -Jonathan...

Alec mordió su labio, esto era algo entre su tía y él. No podía involucrarlo también. Alec lo abrazó. Jonathan llevó su mano a su nuca, acariciando su cabello. Alec llevó su mano a su bolsillo con cuidado y besó sus labios, al momento que sacó las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Soy afortunado, al tenerte a mi lado.

Jonathan empezó a subir las escaleras, llegó al final del pasillo. Como lo sospecho afuera están todos. Stephen, Jace, Jia, Isabelle y Maryse.

-¿Dónde está Alec? -preguntó Maryse.

-Me quitó las llaves del coche, debe haber ido por su tía. Ella lo citó en algún lugar -respondió él.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir solo? -reclamó Jace poniéndose de pie.

-El coche tiene gps, así que puedo encontrarlo con facilidad. Además, estoy seguro que lo tienen amenazado. Es más fácil que lo vean llegar solo. -dijo el calmadamente, mientras ayudó a Jia -Anson llamó a los bomberos.

-Aline...

-No se preocupe, Anson ya le dijo que usted está a salvo. No creo que tome el primer vuelo a Nueva York además es de madrugada. No hará nada ahora.

-Vamos por Alec -interrumpió Stephen.

-Ustedes tres esperen a los bomberos y la ambulancia, le avisé a Merliorn de la situación -dijo Jonathan, -nosotros traeremos a Alec, Max y el anciano a salvo.

-Gracias -le dijo Maryse.

-Le pedí a Anson que llame a mi mamá, ella puede recibirlas en su apartamento.

-Pero tú mamá...

-Ustedes son familia ahora, tienen que apoyarse mutuamente.

Jonathan se marchó, Jace y Stephen le siguieron. Jonathan no quiso confrontar a Alec, sobre que era una locura que él vaya solo. Alec se sentía culpable por Magnus al involucrarlo de nuevo en el Clan, eso era algo que lo hacia único; y por eso entendía los sentimientos del anciano.

* * *

Alec llegó a la casa de los Hamptons, la última vez que estuvo ahí fue cuando los subterráneos les encontraron después del entierro de Clary, la noche que mató a su tío. Alec respiró profundo, hay unos hombres armados afuera. Le apuntaron con las armas, él levantó ambas manos.

-Soy Alec, estoy buscando a mi tía... a la Reina Seelie.

-Sé muy bien quien eres -respondió uno de ellos, le sujetó del brazo mientras el otro revisaba sino estaba armado. El hombre le empujó y lo llevó hacia adentro. Alec respiró profundo. En el comedor, que alguna vez fue el centro de mando vio a Magnus guindado de las manos sujetado en el techo.

-¡Magnus!

Él corrió hacia dónde estaba y vio que está inconsciente, le sujetó de la pierna -¡Magnus! ¡Magnus! -insistió.

Escuchó un balazo de las escaleras, ahí estaba ella. Su tía, Anne Claire, con un vestido azul con dibujos de copos de nieve, una corona muy bonita con piedras. Realmente lucía como una Reina, el vestido es largo y junto a ella hay varias doncellas. Es como si fuera una corte.

-Así que cumpliste, no vino tú esposo contigo.

Alec le miró enfadado -¿Donde está Max? ¡Suelta a Magnus! Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto...

Ella sonrío, pero no era una sonrisa dulce. Sino más bien frívola, de esas que te erizan y sabes que está tramando algo más fuerte.

-Fui yo quien mató a mi tío, no ellos...

Seelie, como sabe que se hace llamar en el mundo de las sombras, caminó hacia él. Prefirió no moverse, se quedó estático esperando a su encuentro, lo primero que le dio fue una bofetada.

-¿Eso es todo? -bufó Alec.

Seelie le dio una patada en el estómago, después un golpe en su mandíbula y lo aventó al piso, colocando sus tacón en su pecho. Alec quedó atónito, sus movimientos fueron sumamente rápidos.

-No me subestimes niño, yo tuve que fingir todo ese tiempo con ustedes... ser una tía dulce y preocupada, pero solo los soporté por Maxwell... y tú me lo quitaste.

-¡Él se lo merecía! -dijo sujetando su pantorrilla con sus manos.

Ella volvió a sonreír -No, él te amaba a ti... siempre tuvo esa enfermedad hacia ti

Alec la miró perplejo y palideció.

-¿Pensaste que no lo sabía? ¿Pensaste que podía engañarme con facilidad? -Sus ojos podían asesinarlo, no de hecho ella planeaba hacerlo. Pero no sabía de que manera.

-Yo jamás lo amé, no podía...

-Te daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Traigan a nuestro otro prisionero. -ella quitó el tacón de su pecho. Alec se sentó, vio que todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas con sábanas gruesas.

Su sorpresa fue que llevaron a Max, tenía los ojos ventados y también unos auriculares. Alec sacudió su cabeza.

-¡Max!

-¡Alec! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él miró hacia Magnus, ya estaba despierto y por primera vez pudo observarle marcas de tortura -Alec, lo siento... perdóname.

-¿Qué?...

-Mientras te fuiste de luna de miel, el señor Bane fue cooperativo dándome toda la información que yo necesitaba. De toda tú familia, eres más afecto a uno. -respondió Seelie.

-¡No! ¡Max, escúchame!

-Max, cariño... soy yo...

-Tía -respondió él nervioso.

Alec se puso de pie, corriendo hacia él. Pero las doncellas lo detuvieron -¡Max!

-¿Recuerdas dónde estamos? -le preguntó Seelie acercándose a Max.

-Nos secuestraron, mataron a mi mamá y a Isabelle.

-¡No, ellas están vivas! -exclamó Alec.

-El no puede escucharte -respondió Seelie, oprimiendo un botón de una cadena que tiene en su cuello -Solo escucha mi voz, está sedado y también le cuesta moverse.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Alec enfadado logró zafarse y le dio un puñetazo a una de las doncellas, pero ellas también sabían combatir y lograron tumbarlo, sosteniéndolo de los brazos. Seelie colocó una pistola frente a los pies de Max. Después volvió a sumir el botón.

-Max... yo estoy sujetada a una silla, pero tú estás de pie... junto a ti hay una pistola. Agárrala, está frente a tus pies.

-¡No! -exclamó Alec. Por primera vez se arrepintió, de no haber llevado a Jonathan con él.

Max obedeció agarrando la pistola, sus manos temblaban. Seelie observó a Alec -Frente a ti, está uno de los guardias de nuestros atacantes, él está de espaldas... no nos ve, dispara...

-¡Max! ¡Max, no la escuches!

Alec quedó atónito al verle apuntar hacia él, con sus manos temblorosas. Está es la venganza que quería darle su tía, que su propio hermano menor lo mate. Era peor de lo que podía imaginar. Su cabeza comenzó a doler de repente.

-Dispara... no te está viendo.

Max obedeció, pero el disparo falló junto a unos centímetros del pie de Alec. Afuera escucharon balazos.

-¡Seelie, hay tres personas afuera entre esos Sebastian!

Ella oprimió el botón del cuello de Max -¡Llevátelo!

-¡No! -gritó Alec.

El hombre sujetó a su hermano cargándolo y se lo llevó. Alec se zafó nuevamente, golpeando a una de las doncellas. Pero su tía, le dio una patada en la mejilla, y después otras más hasta llevarlo a la pared. Al parecer, el vestido no le estorbaba.

-No se lleve a Max...

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, tú me quitaste a mi esposo... yo te quitaré a tú hermano. Cuando vuelvan a encontrarse, él te matará. Me encargaré de entrenarlo y hacer que te odie.

Alec mordió su labio, vio la pistola que soltó Max. Pero estaba a varios metros de él y en defensa, no era muy bueno. Escuchó disparos y señales de lucha en el exterior.

-Esto es solo el principio, los Cazadores de Sombras y los Subterráneos nos estamos declarando la guerra.

-No pienso dejarte escapar -respondió Alec molesto, le agarró de su cabello rojo y logró zafarse, golpeándola en la espalda. Más ella le dio un codazo del hombro, y después otra patada tirándole al suelo.

-Nos veremos, cuando estés de mi nivel.

Él le vio irse. Alec corrió hacia la pistola, agarrándola. Estaba cargada.

-¡Alec! ¡Alec, atrás de ti!

Él escuchó la voz de Magnus, y vio a un par de hombres ir hacia él. Empezó a dispararles, cuando vio la puerta abrirse. Jonathan disparó a los que estaban de ese lado y lanzó una cuchilla que se clavó en el único hombre que le faltó lastimar. Jonathan corrió hacia él.

-¿Dónde está Max?

-¡Seelie! ¡Ella se lo llevó!

-Iré por él -le dijo Jonathan -tú encárgate del anciano, necesita ayuda por ser de la tercera edad.

-¡Te escuché! -reclamó Magnus.

Jonathan no le respondió, él fue hasta la puerta del patio trasero, habían tres coches que se acababan de marchar. Jonathan siguió disparando a los que se encontraba en el camino, fue al jardín de la entrada principal; subiendo a la moto que manejó hasta ahí. Empezó a seguir a los coches, era una persecución y no dejaría que toquen a Max. Dos motos más se le unieron.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo? -preguntó Kyle por el auricular.

-Max, lo tenemos que recuperar -ordenó Jonathan. -No podemos volver sin él.

-Muy bien jefe -contestó Simon.

Cada quién empezó a seguir a uno de los coches. Jonathan aceleró, cuando le empezaron a disparar, con cuidado esquivó las balas hasta golpear con la llanta delantera la parte de atrás, brincó hasta la cajuela. El vidrio del coche de atrás estalló en pedazos al salir una bala que le rozó por la mejilla. Jonathan se percató que Max no estaba ahí.

-Él no está aquí -informó.

El hombre le iba a golpear con la metralleta, pero Jonathan pudo hacerlo primero y con su arma disparó al conductor y cada uno de los ocupantes del vehículo. Entró por la parte de atrás con cuidado, el coche seguía avanzando, con el rostro del conductor apoyado del volante. Él hizo a un lado a uno de los seguidores de Seelie, y pudo levantar el freno de manos.

-No puedo morir todavía -se dijo.

Sacó a los cuatro que estaban en el coche, volviendo a manejar -¿Cuál es tú ubicación Simon?

-_¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kyle?_

-_Vamos Simon, no es momento para sentirte mal -_respondió Kyle.

_-Estoy llegando a la autopista, el coche va muy rápido pero... todavía no me han descubierto._

_-Yo estoy del otro extremo, rumbo a Manhattan. _-anunció Kyle.

-Me quedas cerca Simon, no dejes que se escapen Kyle. No sabemos en que vehículo puede estar Max.

-_Muy bien _-respondieron ambos.

Jonathan sonrío, no había trabajado con ellos antes. Pero no tardaron en acudir al momento de la emergencia. Estaba iniciando como líder de los Cazadores de Sombras, su primer enemiga apareció. La Reina Seelie conoce a su familia, sabe como manipularlos y encontró el punto débil de Alec. Pero él sabía el punto débil de ella, le pidió a Alec que él no vaya. Eso solo significaba una cosa, sabía sobre él. Sabía quien era y le temía, él puede destruirla al igual que lo hizo con Camille Belcourt. Él no tenía consideración por las mujeres.

* * *

Stephen y Jace ayudaron a bajar a Magnus. Alec está sentado de las escaleras con las manos temblorosas. Magnus necesitaba atención médica inmediata.

-Debemos llevarlo al hospital -le dijo Jace.

Alec no respondió. Magnus se acercó a él -Alec...

Él levantó la mirada y se puso de pie -Perdóname Magnus, te sigo metiendo en problemas. Ella te estuvo torturando y... -su voz se entrecortó.

-Estoy seguro que pan blanco va a salvar a Max.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y después lo abrazó. Magnus se asombró -Todo está bien -le respondió llevando su mano a la espalda del menor.

-Tú querías salir de esto y mira, por mí...

Magnus levantó su barbilla, miró esos ojos azules rodeados de lágrimas y sus labios tan incitadores. Lo mejor que hizo fue alejarse. Jace le ayudó a sujetarse.

-Vamos a llevarte con la doctora Penhallow -le dijo Jace.

Alec no entendía que ocurría, vio a Jace marcharse con Magnus. Stephen cruzó sus brazos -Alec, ahora eres un hombre casado.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Alec.

-Sé lo que hubo entre tú y el Grande de Brooklyn, creo que lo mejor es que nosotros nos vayamos aparte.

-¿Estás dudando de mis sentimientos hacia Jonathan? -alzó la voz Alec.

-No, me estoy preocupando por los sentimientos de Magnus Bane. Él todavía te ama y tú no estás ayudando mucho.

Alec bajó la mirada -Yo estoy preocupado, siempre voy a preocuparme por él. En verdad lo quise pero...

-No puedes amarlo, solo no le des falsas esperanzas. Cuando yo empecé a salir con la madre de Jace, lo mejor que pude hacer es alejarme de Amatis y evitar cualquier contacto con ella aún trabajando juntos. Sabía que ella me seguía amando, pero yo ya no sentía lo mismo. La apreciaba sí, pero cualquier acto pequeño de afecto podía malinterpretarse.

-Entiendo -respondió Alec limpiando sus lágrimas, -después de todo sigues siendo mi maestro.

-Vamos a ver a tú familia y esperar por Jonathan.

* * *

Jonathan frenó de golpe. El coche tenía las llantas bajas, vio a Simon ir hasta el vehículo. El hizo lo mismo, descendió y corrió viendo que , solo hay un conductor y en el asiento de atrás está Max inconsciente. El conductor está muerto.

-Lo hiciste Lewis.

-Te dije que no debes preocuparte por mí -respondió él.

-Anson tenemos a Max, díselo a la familia Lightwood. Creo que lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital.

-Tenemos una nueva enemiga -le dijo Simon.

Jonathan sacó a Max del coche -¿Kyle? ¿Kyle estás ahí?

-¡Kyle! -exclamó Simon.

-¿Anson dónde está Kyle?

_-Su gps me indica que está en Manhattan, también la moto. Michael está intentando comunicarse con él._

-Yo iré a verlo, tú lleva a Max a la Casa de los Penhallow.

-Pero...

-No voy a abandonarlo -respondió Jonathan quitándole las llaves de la moto -las del coche están adentro.

Simon cargó a Max -Muy bien, cualquier cosa comunícate con nosotros.

Jonathan subió a la moto, Anson le dio las coordenadas exactas de Kyle. Él manejó lo más rápido que pudo. Pensó que Simon era quien necesitaría más ayuda, pero es probable que él se haya topado con Seelie. Jonathan vio un lugar acordonado, el sargento Merliorn estaba ahí. Eso no era nada bueno. Jonathan frenó y bajó.

-¿Dónde está Kyle?

-Lo están llevando a la morgue -le respondió Merliorn.

Jonathan quedó atónito y negó con la cabeza. Merliorn le sujetó del bazo y lo alejó de las personas -Dejaron esta nota.

_"Voy a acabarlos a todos Cazadores de Sombras, sé quienes son y uno a uno los voy a eliminar - La Reina Seelie"._

Jonathan llevó sus manos a su boca -¿Qué voy a decirles a sus padres?

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, pero tal vez debas hablar con Rosales si piensas formar un nuevo grupo. Lo mejor es que tengas aliados.

Jonathan asintió, no tardó en llegarle un mensaje. Estaban en la nueva base de operaciones. Él manejó hasta el Bronx, era el lugar dónde Stephen estuvo entrenando a Alec. Hodge y el padre de Jace se estaban encargando en que quede mejor que el que alguna vez tuvo el Círculo. Cuando llegó, vio que su mamá estaba en la recepción con Simon.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con Kyle? -le preguntó Jocelyn preocupada.

-¿Dónde está Alec?

-El doctor Penhallow tuvo que venir -respondió Jocelyn, -lo mejor es que el área médica está lista así que...

Jonathan no le dejó terminar de hablar, tanto su mamá y Simon le siguieron. Jonathan vio a Alec, quien al mirarlo estaba entre confundido y apenado. Él ignoró esa situación.

-¿Cómo están?

Isabelle se limpió sus lágrimas -Max... él está en coma.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Jocelyn.

El doctor Penhallow salió junto con Maryse, quien tiene los ojos hinchados. Jace la abrazó. -Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Cómo es qué entró en coma? -preguntó Jonathan.

-Anne Claire, bueno la Reina Seelie. Al parecer tiene conocimientos de medicina. Le suministró una droga que lo tuvo sedado y también le colocó un artefacto que Anson y Hodge están investigando en estos momentos -dijo el doctor Penhallow. -Según las declaraciones de Alec, Seelie manipuló a Max. Para él, estuvieron secuestrados y lo iba a obligar a matarlo haciéndole creer que era un agresor.

-Esa mujer es... -dijo Jocelyn.

-Encontró un método para manipular a las personas, no sé que repercusiones tenga en las ondas cerebrales de Max. Pero él en estos momentos está en coma y tendremos que esperar. -explicó Patrick.

-¿Dónde está Bane? -preguntó Jonathan.

-Está descansando, mi esposa se encargó de él. Creo que también utilizaron el mismo método con él, pero no recuerda mucho. Más que le hicieron hablar sobre él y Alec.

-Todos vamos con los demás, debemos tener una reunión de inmediato

-Jonathan... -le detuvo Alec, al ver a los otros ir hasta el Área de Sistemas.

-Lamento lo de Max y...

Alec llevó su mano a su rostro -Yo no pude... yo... no pude salvarlo.

-Amor...

-Pero tú sí, gracias por traerlo de vuelta -respondió Alec abrazándolo. -Gracias.

-Él va a despertar -le dijo Jonathan y después besó sus labios -Vamos a la reunión.

-¿Sobre qué vas a hablar?

-Tenemos que empezar a entrenar, nuestra enemiga... ella mató a Kyle y dejó una amenaza a nosotros, los Cazadores de Sombras.

-Pero...

Jonathan llevó sus manos a sus mejillas -¡No te atrevas a seguir diciendo que esto es tú culpa! ¡Nada de esto es tú culpa!

-Jonathan...

-Ella te conoce y sabe que te sentirás culpable, así que es suficiente. En estos momentos, necesito que le des fortaleza a tú familia y si eso significa que te pongas tú máscara, entonces hazlo.

* * *

Jonathan estacionó su convertible en su lugar habitual, regresaba al Colegio Dwight para terminar el último año y esta vez era acompañado de su esposo. Alec está acomodando su mochila. Varios estudiantes les miraban, algunos les reconocían por el equipo de futbol americano. Además eran famosos un ex –convicto resucitado y un chico que estuvo en coma.

-Ya están aquí –les dijo Simon acompañado de Isabelle.

-No puedo creer que voy a estudiar con mi hermana –dijo Alec bajando del coche.

-Será divertido, pudo ser peor –le respondió Jonathan agarrando su mano.

-El entrenador Enoch quiere que vayas a verlo –comentó Isabelle, –desea que puedas unirte al equipo.

Jonathan miró a Alec, quien guardó silencio –Bueno, estábamos considerando entrar a natación.

-Tengo una pregunta –expresó Alec mientras los cuatro comenzaron a caminar -¿Cómo sabes tú del entrenador Enoch?

-Soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil –ella sonrío -¿No te lo había dicho?

-Vaya las cosas cambian –respondió Jonathan, su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de Aline -¿Cómo está Cambridge?

-_¡Horrible! ¡No deja de llover! Pero no le digas nada a Helen –_escuchó su risa pícara -_¿Ya estás en el Colegio?_

Jonathan escuchó el click de una cámara y miró hacia Simon -¿Le pediste a Lewis que me tome fotos?

_-Por supuesto, tiene que mandármelas. Que yo no esté ahí, no quiere decir que me perderé tú vida marital en el Colegio._

Jonathan enarcó una ceja y vio a un abochornado Alexander -¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan molestosa?

_-Me amas maniático, recupera bien tus clases. Te extraño._

-Yo no, te dejo, debo ir a mi clase con la maestra Herondale. Sé que se alegrará de verme.

Él terminó la llamada y guardó su celular en su bolsillo, sujetó la mano de Alexander de nuevo y vio otro flash.

-¡Lewis!

-Lo siento, pero es que…

-Te partiré esa cámara en dos si no te detienes –advirtió Jonathan entrando.

-De vez en cuanto es un ogro –expresó Isabelle.

-Lo sé, pero ya lo conozco y sé que solo son amenazas. -respondió Simon.

Jonathan y Alexander se habían adelantado a ellos subiendo las escaleras. Alexander sintió nostalgia recordando cuando piso por primera vez el Colegio. Hoy no estarían Helen y Aline, tampoco Jimmy, Michael y Kyle; lo hablaron anoche y también era difícil para Jonathan le recordaría a su hermana, Kyle, Rafael y Maia. Pero atravesarían por este proceso los dos juntos.

Entraron al salón de clases. Jonathan fue a su asiento habitual junto a la ventana. Alexander se sentó junto a él. Delante de ellos se pusieron Isabelle y Simon. Tan siquiera no se sentirían tan extraños. El profesor Kadir Safar no tardó en entrar. Se asombró al verles y sonrío.

-Bienvenidos chicos, supe por la profesora Herondale que contrajeron nupcias.

-Buenos días profesor –le contestó Jonathan.

Los demás profesores se alegraron al verlos y también sabían la condición de Alexander por el director, debían ser lo más pacientes en cuestión de estudios de memoria. Jonathan se sentía extraño acudiendo a todas las clases, para Alec era importante terminar el colegio y para él no tanto, le hacía recordar cuando se iba a sus misiones y también lo diferente que era ahora sin las personas que conoció.

Su único objetivo había sido convertirse en el mejor agente del Círculo y también dedicarse a liderarlo. Ahora lo estaba llevando a cabo, pero con los Cazadores de Sombras y su esposo, está haciendo lo posible por ser también un agente.

-Estás muy pensativo –le dijo Alec a la hora de la salida.

-Es solo que –respondió mirándolo –deseo entrar al equipo de futbol americano del Colegio.

Alec suspiró –Así que quieres ser un jugador profesional.

-Sí –contestó llevando sus manos a su cintura.

-Bueno entonces… tendré que entrar contigo para evitar que otros chicos quieran sobrepasarse de mi esposo y también controlar a las excesivas seguidoras –respondió Alec llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello –Digo… ¿si no es un problema para ti?

-Por supuesto que no, quiero tomar muchos baños después de los entrenamientos con mi esposo pervertido.

Alec frunció el labio y después sonrío empezando a reírse.

-¿Qué tal su primer día de clases? –les preguntó Isabelle.

-Muy bien, demasiado bien –respondió Alec.

-Sí eso parece –dijo Simon –es bueno verlos contentos.

Los días del colegio se volvieron divertidos. Jonathan ayudaba a Alec a estudiar, el problema era cuando las migrañas regresaban y estuvo a punto de desistir el azabache. Pero Jonathan le daba su medicamento y después de una serie de discusiones que terminaban en reconciliaciones, volvían a empezar. Jonathan optó por que la técnica sea una lluvia de ideas o diagramas que ayuden a su esposo a asociar lo que estudiaban. En las tardes se dedicaban a entrenar y mientras los demás, seguían investigando sobre los Subterráneos y también la Reina Seelie. Más parecía que desapareció por completo después de esa madrugada. Estaban seguros que algún día volvería a aparecer.

Los primeros exámenes Alec pudo pasarlos con el mínimo aprobatorio pero fue demasiado esperanzador hasta para él.

-Te dije que ibas a poder –le dijo Jonathan observando su boleta.

-Me lo dice alguien que sacó puras sobresalientes –quejó Alec pellizcándolo.

-Tuve que estudiar contigo una y otra vez, así que gracias a ti tengo sobresalientes.

Si no estaban estudiando ahora se dedicaban también al futbol americano, cuando empezó la temporada. Jonathan terminaba regañando al mariscal y algunas veces pelearse con él. Los entrenadores Enoch y Potmercy tenían que ser réferis. El primer partido lo perdieron, lo que para Jonathan fue por la imprudencia de su mariscal al no escucharlo.

-¿Por qué no te propones de mariscal? –le preguntó Jocelyn mientras le servía el almuerzo.

-Solo una parte está de acuerdo con Jonathan, pero los otros no sobre todo el mariscal es muy déspota –contestó Alec, –no sabe unirlos a todos.

-Hijo –ella se sentó frente a él –demuéstrales quien eres, mi padre… los Fairchild estuvieron en este deporte por generaciones. Y sobre todo eres mi hijo y de Valentine… ¿Cómo puedes dejar que un déspota te ande fastidiando la existencia?

-No me la fastidia, simplemente lo ignoro –respondió él y después bebió un poco de su refresco.

-¿No quieres dedicarte al fútbol por el resto de tú vida? –alzó la voz Jocelyn –No volveré a ir a un partido de los Fox Hunters hasta que tú seas el mariscal.

-¡Madre!

-¡He dicho! –exclamó ella dando un bocado a su ensalada.

Alec observó a su esposo y le agarró de la mano, Jonathan le miró -¿Tú me vas a decir algo también?

Alec encogió sus hombros –Yo no quiero que les demuestres algo a esos niños, sino que te demuestres a ti que puedes hacerlo, puedes hacernos ganar un partido y ser tan buen mariscal como lo fuiste una vez.

Jonathan acarició su rostro y después le dio un beso en sus labios. No era tan complicado, no podía serlo en realidad.


	70. Epílogo

Alec se despertó somnoliento, estaba cubierto por las sábanas y el brazo de Jonathan; quien tenía su cabeza recostada en su espalda. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio que era Madison; la niña que adoptó Jocelyn hace dos años ya. Ella es de cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos verdes. En unos días va a cumplir los seis años. Madison sonrío cerrando la puerta; después corrió hacia la cama. Alec se sonrojó no era la primera vez que ella les encontraba en una situación así.

-Buenos días –dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara -¿Se divirtieron?

-Sabes que debes salir para que yo pueda levantarme, ¿verdad cuñadita? –contestó él bostezando -¿Por qué te despertaste temprano?

-Alec, ya son las 10 de la mañana

Alec quedó atónito miró hacia la ventana, tapada por las cortinas. Él hizo a un lado a Jonathan –No puede ser, hoy voy a visitar a Max al hospital.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos? –ella sacudió su cabeza –Mamá vino a traerles comida, ella está en la cocina –Alec sonrío y le besó su frente, después se sentó con cuidado cubriéndose con las sábanas, ella subió a la cama.

-¿Por qué no nos esperas afuera?

Ella negó con la cabeza sentándose junto a él –No, me gusta hacerte molestar.

Alec se asombró. -Madison, por favor ve afuera con Jocelyn.

Jonathan se estiró y abrió los ojos viendo a Alec junto con Madison –Mis dos personas favoritas del mundo –dijo él -¿Qué quieren desayunar?

-¡Pizza!

-No podemos desayunar pizza –contestó Alec.

-Tal vez podamos negociarlo –bostezó Jonathan.

-Muy bien, sabes el procedimiento –dijo Alec, ella se acostó en la cama boca abajo cerrando sus ojos. Alec le hizo una señal a Jonathan con la mano, ambos se levantaron de la cama. Alec fue hacia el ropero sacando ropa y Jonathan hacia el baño, luego corrió hasta el baño cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué me perdí?

-Madison dice que le gusta molestarme –le reveló Alec molesto.

-Alec... sé que parece que fue ayer que nos conocimos y nuestra vida cambió. Todo por lo que hemos pasado...

-Max, él perdió la memoria -le interrumpió Alec, -duró más tiempo en coma que yo y...

-Seelie no ha aparecido, tal vez un día lo haga. Pero estamos listos para enfrentarla. -Contestó Jonathan abrazándolo de la cintura. -Lo haremos juntos.

-Tuvimos que mudarnos, todos nos vinimos a Long Island... incluso nuestras familias -respondió Alec abriendo la regadera. -La Salud de Max...

-Él es un chico valiente, estuvo 14 meses en coma y está respondiendo bien a la terapia.

-¿Crees que ella logre encontrarnos? –Él entró al agua.

-Es probable, pero también significa que su ausencia significa que está esperando el momento hasta convertirse en alguien fuerte. Como lo veas acabamos con varias bases de operaciones de los Subterráneos, tal vez desea reclutar a más personas... puedo pensar en muchas posibilidades.

-Magnus... él entró al programa de protección de testigos, gracias a Tomas Rosales. Tan siquiera sé que está a salvo.

-Alec…

-Él logró declarar la información que llegó a conocer sobre los subterráneos, eso dio bastante ventaja.

-Sé que sigues preocupándote por él y tal vez siempre lo harás.

-Él fue mi amigo, también algo más y sé que... lo mejor es que me mantenga a una larga distancia. –dijo Alec agarrando el gel de baño. Jonathan suspiró cruzando sus brazos.

-¿A qué tienes miedo Alec? –le preguntó Jonathan.

Él desvió la mirada.

-Los corazones de las personas son frágiles. Magnus... yo hablé con él antes que entre al programa de protección. Él tiene muchos fantasmas que enfrentar, perdió a sus amigos y también está arrepentido. Le ofrecí mi amistad, pero tuvo razón tres son multitud –él se acercó abrazándolo. -Si tú me dices que eliges por él... me haré a un lado y...

-Jonathan…

-Tal vez te has dado cuenta que ese año que estuviste viviendo con él...

Alec empezó a llorar aceptando el abrazo –No quiero que le pase algo, lo quiero... pero a ti te amo.

-Todo está bien amor, entiendo que estés así –le dijo él besándolo.

Alec era feliz estando con Jonathan y también ahora con su familia, Max despertó del coma. Su pasado no podían cambiarlo y conocieron el terrible mundo de las sombras de Nueva York y todo el país. Tal vez no fue el final. La Reina Seelie estaba planeando exterminarlo, pero Jonathan tenía razón la esperaban. Stephen le siguió entrenando. Ellos no salían a casos si no eran necesarios, Tomas Rosales se encargaba de eso con Hodge. Por mientras, sus vidas marchaban bien. Aline y Helen se casaron, volvieron a Nueva York y se ven cada quince días. Dos antiguos asesinos y dos parejas que se atrevieron a cruzar el umbral de la luz con la sombra.

Jonathan lo sumergió en un mundo nuevo, uno que ahora era el mejor que tenía. Comprendió que es muy fácil quitarse la ropa y tener sexo, hay personas que hacen eso todo el tiempo. Pero, abrir tu alma a alguien y dejar que descubra tus miedos, tu futuro, tus sueños, tú espíritu… Eso es estar realmente desnudo. Y por eso podía sentirse tranquilo, él era el único que conocía desnudo a Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern y viceversa.

* * *

**Muy buenas noches, lamento la demora en publicar los dos últimos capítulos y el epílogo. **

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y también leer está historia, que significó mucho para mí. Me gustó dejar la historia abierta a que la Reina Seelie algún día volvería para vengarse, tal vez ellos ganen... tal vez no, pero van a estar juntos y eso es lo importante, algunas veces. Alec tuvo que madurar en poco tiempo lo que Jonathan maduró, me gustó ese contraste en la evolución de los personajes. Y pues se puede ganar y se puede perder en una guerra, ellos vieron ambas caras de la moneda. Con la caída del Círculo y cuando "vencieron" a los subterráneos. Fue muy interesante, para mí escribir este fanfic. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por leerlo, por el Jonalec.**

**Como mencioné en Adagio, voy a tomarme un descanso literario un tiempo. De hecho entre semana me es un poco complicado poder conectarme. **

**Muchas gracias, gracias... y más gracias... **

**Muchos besos y brazos, con cariño**

**Jaidiangel**


End file.
